Lunar Dilemma
by ivanacindy
Summary: Celea Palensa, top Skateboarder in the Mid-East, orphan... Lunar Ninja Student? Well... WAS a Lunar Ninja Student. Lothor came and took everything she loved away from her. Now, even with the help of her Ranger friends... something dark growing within her... it's not gonna be easy to focus on a battle... that she may not be around to win. First of several stories.
1. A Lunar appearance

**Okay... first ever Power Ranger fanfiction of any kind... I've had this idea running in my head for a while... so here it is...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves and such...**

 **Now please read...**

* * *

 **Celea**

I punched at another student as I trained, "Come on! Give it up! I TOTALLY got you beat!" I laughed at him.

"Not even close!" He growled, before he tried to kick at me. I defected it easily.

"Enough." Our Sensei's voice stopped us from continuing with our training, "Celestina, I expect you to take this seriously."

I groaned, "I do! But I'm the only girl in this class and I'd like to have SOME fun!" This was the third lecture in two days!

"There is a time for fun, and a time for focus." Sensei sighed heavily, "I thought I had told you this before."

My muscles tensed up, "Sorry, Sensei Aronshei." Sensei nodded stiffly, before we saw moment in sky. "What in the world?!" I demanded as four figures appeared our of nowhere.

"No where to run! Good bye Lunar Ninja Academy!" One of them, a man in a black mask, laughed evilly, "Girls! Do it!"

Two others, A girl with pink hair, and a girl with dark brown, stepped up and pushed a button, causing something in the sky to send down... bubbles?

I scuffed, "It's gonna take more than that to stop me!" I was about to run up and attack, when Sensei Aronshei pulled me away, "Sensei! Let me go! I have to fight!"

"You will do no such thing." My Sensei instructed, as a student, who was in one of the bubbles, went by, "You must stay hidden at all cost."

"But! Sensei!" I wanted to protest, when said man pulled out a small wooden box.

"Take this, Celestina. It'll help you see light, when all is dark." Sensei handed me the box before a bubble snatched him up.

I put the box in my robs, and stood up, "SENSEI ARONSHEI!" I cursed my stupidity seconds later.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The man with the black mask laughed as he spotted me.

"You wanna fight? Fine! Let's fight!" I snapped and ran up to them, "You stole my Sensei! You're gonna PAY!" I jumped into the air and was about to shout an attack, when one of the bubbles caught me, and I was sent high into the sky, "Me and my irrational thinking!"

 _ **1 long hour later...**_

"Watch it, you over armored freak!" I yelled as some creep in an armor pulled me into a room with a Throne, the guy with a black mask, and two other boys. One of which looked super cute.

 _'Not the time! Or the place!'_ My inner Ninja thoughts (Which sounded a lot like my Sensei [Go figure]) snapped at me. Right, still being pulled by the Armored freak. Sorry Sensei, girly reflex.

"Master Lothor, I brought the girl as you requested." The Armored freak informed the Black masked man.

"I can see that, Zurgane!" The man, Lothor, growled, before the Armored freak released me and walked away. Lothor moved me over to the other boys, but I didn't care.

"Mind explaining why that piece of scrap metal dragged me all the way in here?!" I demanded angrily.

"Temper, temper." Lothor scuffed then rolled his eyes, "And you're from the Lunar Ninja Academy." That nearly put me on edge, but I had to control myself before I did something I'd regret.

"Yeah, what of it?" I huffed, and folded my arms over my chest.

"I have some valuable information you three would like to have." He explained with a sinister smile.

"Alright, spill it then." One of the boys, with tan skin and black hair, insisted.

"Well, I'll make it simple," Lothor decided, "Do you know what happened to your parents."

"They were killed by an Ex-Ninja!" I growled as the painful memory surfaced in my mind, "Cut down right before my eyes!"

"Do you remember what the Ex-Ninja looked like?" The boy with tan skin asked.

"Not a clue. I was like... three and a half when they died." I shook my head, both to answer his question, and to get the unmistakable image out of my head.

"Oh..." The boy fell silent.

"Moving along," Lothor cut in, "I know EXACTLY who killed all of your parents."

"Who?" The three of us asked.

"His name is Kanoi Watanabe. He was a Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy."

I raised a brow, "A Sensei? But... why would he-" I was about to ask when the other boy, this one with short blond hair, cut in.

"Why are you telling us this?"

Lothor scuffed, "Wouldn't you want to avenge your families?"

"Yes." All three of us said together.

"Then you should destroy him, and anyone that gets in your way." Lothor advised.

I held up a hand, "Can I say something?"

All three of them nodded.

"How are we supposed to do that when we're in space!"

Lothor laughed, "You can Ninja Streak down there."

My eyes went wide, I hate Ninja Streaking! It always makes me sick afterwords!

"Good point." The two boys nodded, oblivious to my discomfort.

"Um... I'm not so much a fan of that idea." I tried to reason, but the other's minds were set, and I doubted I could change them.

The two boys Ninja Streaked back to earth, and I let a groan of irritation escape my lips before I followed suit.

When I got back onto Earth I landed onto of the Blonde boy. I got off him quickly, went over to a nearby trash can, and let my lunch make a reappearance.

"Hey! Watch it girly!" The boy snapped, before noticing what I was doing and walked over to me, "What are you doing?"

I finally caught by breath, wiped my mouth on my sleeve and looked up at him, "What part of, 'I'm not so much a fan of that idea' couldn't you grasp?!"

Blondie took a step back, "Whoa there. I thought all Ninjas were supposed to know how to Ninja Streak."

"We do." I agreed, "I'm just not like the other Ninjas in my class. I'm a year above my age level and the students in my class are way more advanced than me."

The two boys nodded, "What's your name?"

"Celestina. Celestina Palensa. But I go by Celea for short." I introduced myself, "Now you two."

"Hunter Bradly." Blondie sighed.

"Blake Bradly." The other introduced himself calmly.

I looked between the two, "Either I misheard your last names, or you two are adopted."

They nodded, and smirked slightly, "How'd you guess?"

I raised a brow, clearly they know I how I guessed so easily, "I've never seen you two before in my life, so I take it you're part of another Ninja Academy?"

"The Thunder Ninja Academy, Yeah." Hunter nodded.

"As Lothor had said, I'm from the Lunar Ninja Academy." I sighed with relief, I had didn't have that many friends, but the ones I do have are normal civilians so I couldn't tell them I was a Ninja and it felt _so good_ to tell someone.

"Feels good to get it off your chest, doesn't it?" Blake joked, and I glared at him.

"Watch it! I can LITERALLY send you into orbit!" I threatened, but Blake just smiled.

Hunter laughed, before he remembered why we were here, "Come on, let's find this Wind Ninja Academy."

I felt my stomach turning at the mere thought of how we were gonna do that, "Can we not just sit here for a bit? I had a light lunch, Breakfast on the other hand..."

Hunter shook his head, "I don't wanna waste any time. Are you fine with side-along Ninja Streaking?" I nodded, now THAT I could kinda withstand, "Then hold on to Blake." Just like that, Hunter disappeared.

"Not very social is he?" I looked at Blake.

"Social? Hunter? Ha! You're funny." Blake smiled, before I took his arm and we Ninja Streaked away.

 **Hunter**

I smiled as we landed in a Motocross track.

"Oh geez... maybe it WAS wrong to have that second helping of corn beef for breakfast." Celea walked over to a trash can, and I heard vomiting seconds later.

I rolled my eyes, and looked around before spotting Navy Blue and Crimson dirt-bikes, "Hey Bro! Those bikes clearly have our names on them."

Blake nodded in agreement, as we walked up to them, "Yeah, let's ride 'em."

"Over my dead body." Celea wiped her mouth, "You two are NOT gonna ride those metal death traps."

"They're perfectly safe, Celea." I assured her, as we put on motocross gear, "I'm sure they have another one for you too."

"Thanks, but I'll stick with skateboarding."

I shrugged, "Your loss."

She smirked, "My GAIN, actually. Cause now you boys are gonna have to take me somewhere _I_ wanna go."

Blake smiled at her, "You sure know how to out smart people."

Celea nodded, "Just get through with this so we can get to the Skate Park." She walked over to the side of the track.

Blake and I nodded and mounted the bikes, before we saw a girl walking up to us, "Uh... we can use this bikes... right?"

The girl nodded, "For a price."

"Which is?"

"You're gonna have to tell me your names, and show me how fast you can ride."

"Hunter." I introduced myself.

"Blake." My brother did the same.

"Okay. One lap around, sound fair enough?"

We nodded, before we got onto the Track and did the one lap, spraying Celea with mud and sand in the process.

When we dismounted and took off the helmets we were wearing, the girl looked impressed, "I'm Kelly. Just so you know."

Blake and I nodded, "Nice to meet you Kelly."

"I believe they're someone you should be apologizing to!" We turned and saw an angry (and very muddy) Celea storming up to us. As much as she was probably trying to look intimidating, Kelly, Blake and I laughed as she got up to us. "That doesn't SOUND like an apology to me!"

"Relax Celea, it'll come out." I assured her.

She sighed, then looked at Kelly, "Can they keep the bikes? They seemed to have a passion for it."

Kelly nodded, "Sure thing. Though I'll expect something in return."

"Like?" All three of us looked at her.

"I want to sponsor someone in an upcoming Moto, you two interested?"

I looked at Blake and frowned, "We'll think about it."

Kelly nodded, "Okay, you can keep the bikes till you decide."

Blake and I nodded, and went back to the track and put on our helmets, as another guy and his bike got next to us.

I looked over at Blake and smirked beneath my helmet. We revved our engines and took off. Leaving the other guy in our dust. When all three of us were finished with our lap, we took off our helmets.

"Okay, you can stop being so showy! I'll never be able to get the mud out of my hair!" Celea shouted from the side-lines.

I just smirked at her, gaining a death glare. Quickly turning my gaze, I looked at the other rider, "Nice to meet ya bro. What's your name?"

"Dustin Brooks." The boy answered, "You guys?"

"I'm Hunter Bradly and this is my brother, Blake."

"Cool." Dustin nodded, "I haven't seen you guys before. You guys from around here?"

"Nah. Out of Town, we're gonna be living here for a while though." I explained.

"Cool. Hey, that was some SERIOUS moves dude!" Dustin acknowledged.

"Thanks. You should try not to get to much air on your jumps it slows you down." Blake advised.

"Do that and you'll be just fine." I agreed.

"Cool." Dustin looked between us, "Hey what time is it?"

"Um... it's almost three, why?" I looked at my watch.

"Oh, man I'm so late!" Dustin gripped, "Catch you guys later." With that, he took his bike, and headed off somewhere.

Celea walked up to us and sighed, "Alright, we better find a place to stay while we're here... wherever HERE is."

"Blue Bay Harbor." I answered, and sighed when Celea looked at me shocked, "I saw it on a sign as we got here."

"Of course you did." Celea rolled her eyes, "Well, we better find a hotel or Motel to stay at while we're here."

"Why?" I chuckled, "Don't like camping?"

"Hate it." She caught the joke, "But if you guys like it... I guess I can't stop you two from spending nights in some dark woods. Be my guest, in fact."

"Uh..."

"Glad you see it my way." She smiled mischievously.

Blake and I rolled our eyes, "Whatever, let's go." Celea grabbed ahold of my arm, before we walked over to an empty area and Ninja Streaked away.

When we were back on solid ground, Celea went to the first trash can she saw and threw up what was probably last nights dinner. I smirked as I watched her walk back to us, "Last nights dinner make a reappearance?"

"Shut up." She growled, "I told you I don't like Ninja Streaking anyway. I prefer ridding skateboards."

Blake gave a fake yawn, "Snooze Fest. Come on, let's check into here before I get bored to sleep."

"Don't knock till you try it." Celea groaned, she must've heard this reactions before, before we headed into the building, "And we're at a motel... great. The price is gonna be low."

I raised a brow, "How would you know that?"

"My Academy isn't a normal one." Celea explained, "Just like the Moon phases, the Academy changes it's position in the world every... oh I'd say, three days. So I stay at Motels since they're cheaper."

"Don't you have dorms?" Blake looked at her confused.

"I hate the roommates I was gonna get stuck with." Celea shrugged before we walked up to a counter, "Hello, we'd like to rent a room please."

The man at the counter smiled and nodded, "Do you have-" Celea gave him at least thirty dollars, "So you've done this before?"

Celea nodded, "Is that enough for all three of us?"

The man nodded and gave her a key, "Please enjoy your stay."

"Okay." Celea said with fake enthusiasm before we walked out of the building and she lead us to a door, "I call closest bed." She unlocked the door, turned on the lights and walked inside.

"No fair." Blake complained as we followed.

Celea laughed, "All's fair with me. My name's Celestina as in, 'Moon' which has a dark side."

"But doesn't it also mean heavenly one?" I questioned.

Celea rolled her eyes, "And people wander why I stick with Celea."

"That only means Moon." Blake noted.

"Thank you, Blake." Celea sighed with relief, "Now are we just gonna stand around, or are we gonna get some rest?"

"We're gonna need a change of clothes first." I chuckled, we were in civilian clothes, but we didn't have anything else.

"We are NOT Ninja Streaking to a store!" Celea groaned, grabbing her stomach.

"Well too bad." I smirked, and grabbed her arm before Ninja Streaking away.

 **Blake**

I chuckled before I followed my brother and our new friend, "He totally likes her."

When all three of us landed, Celea leaned against the wall to a building, "That's the last time I let my guard down with you, Hunter Bradly."

My brother chuckled, but Celea didn't seem be joking, "You okay?"

"Let's see, I threw up my Lunch, my Breakfast, and last nights Dinner. So I guess the answer to your question is a big time NO!" Celea breathed deeply, "That's WAY too many Ninja Streaks in a row for my stomach to handle!"

Hunter frowned, "Sorry... maybe we can find you a better ride in here..." He pointed to a store we were across from, then looked Celea over again, "Do you think you can make it?"

"Let me get my bearings then I'll tell you." Celea leaned her head against the wall, closed her eyes and breathed deeply, before she started to glow.

"Woah!" My brother and I backed away.

The glowing died out a few seconds later, Celea had her eyes open and she was smirking, "It's a special healing trick. Sensei Aronshei taught it to me because I kept getting injured while training... and I kept throwing up after Ninja Streaking." Celea gave a soft chuckle, "I got another trick to literally check my bearings, but where I am in class, I can only do it at night."

Hunter and I nodded, "Why didn't you use this trick before now?"

Celea sighed heavily, "You guys kept wanting to Ninja Streak too soon for me to do it. It takes time for the Healing power to actually heal."

I frowned, "Sorry, Celea."

She smiled, "Think nothing of it, Blake. Honest mistake."

I hit Hunter in the gut for him to apologize, "Ow! It's not my fault she didn't mention it before I did it!" I hit him again, "Alright! Sheesh! I'm sorry too, Celea."

She shook her head lightly, "It's alright. Forgive and forget, that's what I say."

"So we're forgiven?" I questioned.

"Forgiven for what?" She asked insolently. And I chuckled, Celea was already a step ahead.

"We'll take that as a yes." We started walking to the store named, 'Storm Chargers'.

When we got in there; Celea ran straight for the Skateboarder section, "Sweet!"

"You three again?" We turned and saw Kelly walking over to us.

"Kelly? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I own this place."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

The sound of something falling down, caught our attention.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Dustin was in the skateboarder section. He must've ran into Celea because she was on the ground helping him pick up what he dropped.

"Nah. I ran into you." She shook her head as we got closer. Celea snatched up a Black and White Skateboard and helped finish cleaning up the mess, "Your name's... Dustin, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I have a good sense of hearing." Celea explained, before holding out her hand, "Name's Celestina, Celestina Palensa. But call me Celea."

"Nice to meet you, Celea." Dustin smiled, and shook her hand, before looking at the skateboard, "You skate?"

"Best Skateboarder in the whole Mid-East." Celea smiled proudly, "Broke my board trying to do a skateboarding trick a week ago though."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Dustin frowned.

"Nah, it's cool. It's a hard trick to pull off anyway." Celea waved it aside.

I helped Celea up, as Kelly helped Dustin up, "Dustin... get back to work."

"Right, sorry boss." With that, Dustin headed off.

"Did that actually happen?" I raised a brow, referring to her Skateboard incident.

"Yeah. I was trying to do a 360 tail spin, and I ended up breaking my board in half when I mislanded on the ramp I was trying it on." Celea explained, as she grabbed a dragon and guitar decals, "Oh these are gonna look sick!"

"Don't you need a helmet? And pads?" Hunter questioned her safety gear.

"I was getting them, sheesh, you worry more about my safety then my Sensei does." Celea walked over to some skateboarding gear and grabbed a light green and white helmet, and some matching elbow and Knee pads.

"While you do that, Hunter and I will grab some sports clothes." I pulled Hunter over to the Motocross section and started grabbing clothes our sizes, "Bro, you totally like her, don't you?"

"What?! No I don't!" Hunter denied quickly, "She just needs protection! I'm only looking out for her!"

"She's a... ninja." I whispered the last part to him, "And she's been living for herself since she was three."

"I know." Hunter sighed, before he grabbed a crimson long sleeved shirt, "I'll be right back. Don't go leave Celea unless you find some clothes."

I sighed and followed, carrying a navy short sleeved shirt, "I'm just saying, Bro. She doesn't need someone protecting her."

We walked into a changing area and took the shirts we were wearing off.

"I know, Blake." Hunter nodded as he put the Crimson shirt on, as I put the Navy shirt on. He and I chuckled at our reflections, "Why do I get the feeling these are gonna be our normal colors?"

Hunter punched my arms lightly before we walked out to find Celea standing right outside, causing us to jump a little, "Geez! Do you make it a habit to scare people?!"

Celea shrugged smirking slightly, "Only when I get bored or wanna change my clothes. So move please." We quickly got out of her way and let her go into the changing room, which she closed the door to, "You know, Hunter, Blake's right."

"About?"

"Me being able to take care of myself." Celea answered before she walked out, in a white blouse with a black and bold **07** s on the each side, and dark blue jeans. Hunter and I stared open mouthed, "It's rude to stare, boys."

We quickly blinked and looked away, "Let's pay for this stuff, then head out."

Celea nodded, "I'll pay for it."

"You shouldn't." I shook my head.

"I insist. Besides I don't see you boys pulling out your wallets." Celea smirked as Hunter pulled out his wallet, took Celea's skate gear and tags on the clothes, and hurried over to Kelly, "Works every time."

I looked over at her, "You knew he was gonna do that?"

"I do that to a ton of boys so I don't have to pay for everything." Celea shrugged.

"You're one mischievous chick." I laughed as we walked over to Hunter.

"Who is?" Hunter looked confused.

"Bro, she totally played you." I laughed as Kelly gave him the receipt, he actually paid for everything! Celea started laughing too.

Hunter stared at us before scowling and giving Celea her new skateboard, "You might wanna break it in now."

"Why?" Celea put on the helmet and pads smirking, as if knowing the answer already.

"Because I'm about to start chasing you."

With that, Celea got on her board and skated out, Hunter running after her.

"They sure are cute." Kelly laughed.

"They just met too." I acknowledged that fact, "And they're acting like they've known each other for years!"

"Relationships are like that sometimes." Kelly shrugged, before another crash was heard in the store, "Really Dustin!"

I shook my head and went after my brother and my new friend.

* * *

 _Okay... please tell me you liked it... I have this story written pretty far into it... and I really really hope you like it... it's my first Power Ranger fanfiction and I just really hope you like it..._

 _If you do... please leave a review... and please no flames._


	2. Lunar morph

_Okay... second chapter of my first Power Ranger fanfiction... hopefully you like the first chapter... and I hope this chapter's just as good... maybe even better..._

 _um... anyway... the disclaimer..._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves and such..._

 **Now please read...**

 **Shane**

 _ **The next day...**_

I was catching some air on my skateboard when I saw a girl with chocolate brown and blond hair, zoom over a ramp and catch some bigger air.

"Whoa. Nice moves." I called out as she landed and I walked over to her.

"Thanks." The girl smiled, before holding out her hand, "Name's Celestina, but you can call me Celea."

"Nice to meet you, Celea." I smiled back and shook her hand, "I'm Shane."

"Nice to meet you too, Shane." Celea nodded, and let the handshake go, before she went back to the half pipe, "I GOTTA land that 360 tail spin!"

I raised a brow, then called over to her, "That's a really hard move to master!"

"I know! I broke three boards trying to get it right!" She called back before she started skating up the ramp to the top, and I followed.

"Tell you what, you do ONE 360 and I'll buy you a drink." I decided.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She shook her head, "My friends are waiting for me. I'll do the one 360 then I need to head out."

"Oh." I nodded, "Okay." I watched her go down the ledge and up the other part, turning in a complete circle when she got above it. When she landed she slowed her board to a stop, smiled up and waved at me, before skating off to the exit.

Just as I was about to get some more practicing in myself, my Morpher went off. I looked around, grabbed my board, then Ninja Streaked to Ninja Ops.

"Really Cam?" I groaned, "What's the emergency?"

"Rangers, their may be another threat rising." Our Sensei, (Who was turned into a Guiana pig thanks to Lothor a few weeks back) explained.

Tori, one of my best friends, walked up to him, "How so?"

"I am not certain, but I want you all to keep an eye out for anything strange." Sensei instructed.

"Okay, Sensei."

Just then Dustin, another one of my best friends, walked in, "I am so so sorry for being late Sensei." He gulped, "I was at the Motocross track with Hunter and Blake."

"The same guys you met yesterday?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah them, except they didn't have that girl with them." Dustin nodded, "She seemed more into Skateboarding anyway."

"What was the girl's name?" I questioned my yellow friend, surely he couldn't mean...

"I think her name's Celea." Dustin recalled.

"The same girl I met at the Skate Park, today!" I realized.

Sensei nodded slowly, "We must act quickly. I fear they may be a part in the new threat."

"Great, and I thought Lothor was bad enough." We all rolled our eyes.

"Well, if that's all. I'm heading back to the Track." Dustin walked out of Ninja Ops quickly.

"And we'll follow him." I sighed as Tori and I followed our Yellow Ranger friend.

"Be safe Rangers." Sensei nodded as we left.

"We will, Sensei." Tori and I nodded.

 **Celea**

"How can you POSSIBLY be smiling when we're trying to find that Wind Ninja Sensei?!" Hunter growled as I skated up to him and his brother.

"Because I just landed a 360." I shrugged, "And it's gonna be hard tracking that guy down. I mean, come on! He's a Ninja Master!"

"Way to stay optimistic." They rolled their eyes.

I frowned, "I don't see why we need to listen to Lothor anyway. I don't think he wants us to get revenge for our parents. I think he wants it for his personal gain."

Hunter and Blake turned to me, "We have no other option! I thought you wanted to get the guy that killed your mom and dad!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. But taking the life of another... we'll be no different than him!"

Hunter glared at me, "I thought you were on our side!"

"I'm just trying to be logical and have a heart!" I snapped, "I just have a feeling that what we're gonna be doing is wrong!"

The two boys turned away from me, "Whatever."

I growled, before I dropped my skateboard down, "If that's how you're gonna be… then _fine_! I'm going back to the Motel!" With that, I skated back to the motel. When I got there I ran straight for our room, and I cried into my bed before I looked over at the box Sensei Aronshei gave me, "Sensei..." I got up and opened the box and found a letter. I picked it up and read it aloud:

" _To the one reading this. If you have found this box, something horrible has happened to me. In this box I have placed the Lunar Eclipse Morpher allowing only the one I have trusted it with, to use it._

 _I fear dark times ahead, and I fear worse for my students. The one I shall give this to must be brave enough to over come this darkness and let the light shine through."_ I turned the letter around, as it had newer handwriting on it, _"The time I have feared is upon us. I will have the Academy closer to the Wind Ninja's to keep as many of my students as I can, safe. But I fear it will be all for nothing._

 _I have made my decision on who will be gifted the box. She is the only one willing to do anything bold, and try anything past her limits._

 _She has the strongest will for adventure. But she must remember these words,_ 'Moonlit Storm, Ranger Form' _._

 _Her name is; Celestina Palensa."_

I dropped the letter to the floor when I finished reading that, "Sensei chose me? He chose me to stop this darkness? Wait... What darkness?!"

I slowly opened the box further and a white contraption with the Japanese sign for Moonlight. I took it out of the box and put it on my left wrist. The second I did I heard a faint shining sound. I looked around, and, when I didn't see anyone, I shook my head, "I probably need a nap anyway." I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

 _ **2 and a half hours later...**_

"Ha! I knew we'd be able to stop them!" I heard Hunter laughing darkly as I woke up.

"Shush! Celea's asleep!" Blake noted, and to keep up that charade I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even.

"Who cares?! She clearly doesn't wanna help us!" Hunter snapped and I felt my bed about to be tipped over, when I heard him gasp, "Dude! Is that...?!"

"A Morpher?!" I nearly lost the charade I was pulling when Blake shouted that and the bed fell down.

"Wake her up, man! We NEED to talk to her!" Hunter decided, and I let my charade fall. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"I'm already awake." I glared at the boy in Crimson, "And F.Y.I. you didn't have to almost throw me off my bed!"

Blake frowned, "You didn't have to turn your back on us!"

"Wow, you're a horrible listener!" I growled angrily, before I got up, "If you two wanna kill someone that may actually be innocent, Go ahead! Just don't ask me to watch!"

I was about to walk out of the Motel room when Hunter grabbed my arm, "You can't be serious." I pulled out of his grasp, "Celea, we're gonna need your power too."

"No! My Sensei entrusted me with it! I'm the hugest slacker in my entire class! I can't let you guys have it!" I snapped angrily, before I stormed out of the Motel. I grabbed my skateboarding gear and started for the skate park.

When I got their I started pushing my new board to it's limits. I went down several ramps, and I grinded across a street pull several times. It wasn't until I heard something up ahead of me that I stopped, and got off my skateboard, "Someone there?" I called out.

"You could say that." It was that Zurgane creep.

"Oh come on! I thought I saw the last of you in Space!" I went into a defensive stance.

"You thought wrong!" He charged at me.

"Whoa!" I back-flipped out of the way, and landed three feet away, "Cranky aren't you?!" I kicked Zurgane in the chest causing him to backtrack.

I had to think fast before I was dead meat, "Sensei if there was ever a time that I needed you NOW would be it!" A sudden memory came to my mind, "The letter! Of course!"

"You won't be remembering anything of that old man when I'm finished with you!" Zurgane charged at me again. I ducked and punched his chest, before I kicked his legs in, causing him to fall.

"Um... wasn't it..." I tried to remember, "Moonlit Storm, Ranger Form?"

My new... Morpher?... glowed, and I felt myself being encased with some sort of fabric. I looked down and saw that I was completely covered with White clothing. The only thing not white were the leggings, and my sleeves, They were black.

"Not another Power Ranger!" Zurgane growled, "I'll deal with you and the other Rangers later!" With that he disappeared.

My mask opened up and I let out a breath, "That was cool." I looked around and cursed my luck. Standing right in front of the half-pipe I was gonna head to next, were Hunter and Blake Bradly.

"Hunter... Blake... What are you two doing here?" I asked casually, willing for my suit to disappear, and, seconds later, it did.

"C... Celea? Are you... Are you a Power Ranger?" They both breathed out, but I had a feeling their shock was fake.

"You already saw this thing," I motioned to what was on my left arm, "So don't try that faking stuff."

Hunter and Blake exchanged looks of sadness before they walked over to me, "Do you wanna know why we saw you become a Power Ranger?"

"Because you told Lothor I didn't trust him." I guessed easily, "So he sent down a minion to try to kill me. And you watched to make sure he did."

Hunter frowned, "Not to kill, to help."

"I hate help." I snarled, before I grabbed my skateboard, "I'm going back to the motel. Do NOT follow me!" With that I pushed off and started for the Motel, and away from the Bradly brothers.

 **Hunter**

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I sighed as I sat down on a bench with Blake, "Man do I feel dumb."

"I feel like we lost a part of ourselves." Blake noted.

I looked over at him, "Because we can't find that Ninja Master as easily as we thought, or because Celea's mad at us?"

"Both." My younger brother answered, "But mainly the second one."

I scuffed, "She made her choice."

Blake shook his head, "No. _We_ turned _our_ backs on her."

I frowned, "She doesn't want what we need to have."

"But she's right. A Ninja Master would never kill anyone like that." Blake sighed, "I think we owe her an apology. And I think a Cake would be a good idea."

I scuffed, "And where are you gonna get the money to do that?"

Blake held up his wallet, "You." He started running, and it took me a second to realize HIS wallet was actually MY wallet.

"HEY! Give that back!" I chased after him.

We were running to the bakery when we saw Celea inside, ordering something. We hid behind a wall as she was coming out, holding a large iced cookie in a clear container, and coming over to us.

"Guys I'm not an idiot, I know you're there." She sighed before we stepped out of the shadows, and handed us the cookie container, "Here. I shouldn't have snapped like I did, I'm sorry."

I took the Container, and looked at Celea, "Why?"

"My Sensei always told me every action has an equal reaction." Celea explained, "And that for every fight I start, they'll be another fight were I get hurt."

"How long have you known your Sensei?" Blake questioned calmly.

"Since I was three." She sighed, "He's raised me like his own daughter." I saw tears escape her eyes, and I got worried.

I hand Blake take the container, and wrapped an arm around Celea's shoulders, "Let's get back to the Motel."

Celea and Blake nodded, "Let's go." We were about to Ninja Streak when Celea glared at he two of us.

"Walking it is." We sighed and started to walk back to the Motel.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

Celea had thankfully calmed down by the time we got back, and was sitting at the small table in the dinning room section, with Blake, while I cut the cookie into slices.

"I call the remaining icing!" All three of us said at once, then we stopped what we were doing and glared at each other, "I called it! No! I did!"

Celea held up her hands, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

After four rounds of said game, Celea was scraping the remaining icing onto her Cookie slice.

"You cheated!" Blake and I complained as we watched her.

"Did not! Scissors cut Paper!" Celea gripped, looking at me.

"Then you gave me Puppy Dog eyes!" Blake noted.

Celea smiled slightly, "Hey, who was the one that bought the Cookie in the first place?" That shut the two of us up, "I thought that'd be the answer."

We chuckled slight as we bit into our slices, "Yum!"

Celea put her slice down and wiped her mouth, "I knew giving that baker my cookie recipe was a good idea."

I raised a brow, and wiped my mouth on my sleeve before talking, "You mean, we're eating something you technically made?"

Celea nodded, "I've been known to bake once or twice. I can't land a straight up job so I give some bakers my Cookie recipe and tell them to send some funds to me."

Blake was already going back for another slice, "Dude, this is SO good!"

Celea smiled at my brother, "Thanks."

"Welcome." We laughed as Blake spit some crumbs out.

I looked over at Celea, she was happy and and gentle, but it seemed like some sort of cover for her anger, "Hey, Celea?"

"Yra?" She answered with a mouth full of her cookie slice.

I chuckled slightly, before I cleared my throat, "I know it's only been a day... but how do you see Blake and I?"

Celea swallowed what was in her mouth and answered, "You're dark and broody, Blake's nice and tough." I nodded at her answer, but something inside was upset with the way she described me. A pair of snapping fingers brought me out of my thoughts.

"You gonna finish that?" My brother pointed at my half eaten slice of the Cookie. I smirked.

"As I mater a fact." I took a bit, "I am."

Celea looked between us, "Ya know... I never told anyone this, not even my Sensei. But, I kinda wish I had a little brother to pick on. It's kinda lonely being an only child."

"Why not a younger sister?" I questioned her word choice.

"Practically every girl my age or older, at my Academy has a younger sister that's more into dolls and dress up, than learning the ways of the Moon."

"And you never were one of them?" Blake asked calmly, before I kicked him under the table, "Ow! It's a simple question!"

"It's okay Hunter." Celea smiled gently, and put a hand on my shoulder, slightly calming me down, "I'm different because I grew up, different. Most Ninja students go to the Academies by choice. Others went because their parents were trained there. But for me, it was because I was dropped on Sensei Aronshei's doorstep."

"With no explanation?" I asked without thinking.

"None what so ever." Celea shook her head, "I only found out about my parents through a little bit of... uh... conversations... with some other Senseis."

I chuckled, "How much did you beg?"

"Well, after one of the Senseis let it slip that I was Adopted about... a weeks worth, I think. This is when I was six, so my attention span shouldn't have been that laser focused on my goal for information." Celea explained.

I looked at her amazed, "Wow."

"I know." Celea smirked, "Even my Sensei thought I'd give it a rest by that Wednesday, but Saturday came, and, not only was he impressed with my persistence he bumped me up a class after he told me I was left on his doorstep to care for."

 **Blake**

I sighed as she finished her story, and we finished off the cookie, "So what do we do now?"

"Wait for the Wind Ninjas to come at us again." Hunter decided.

"You two do that." Celea stood up, and walked over to her bed, "I'm gonna catch some Zs."

I smiled at her, "Have fun."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved me off before falling onto her bed and I heard her snoring.

"Oh man! She's making us clean up!" Hunter realized looking at the mess of the table.

"I don't mind." I shrugged and brought the Clear container that once held the cookie, to the trash can.

"You're missing the point." Hunter groaned, and helped me through the rest of the stuff away.

I looked over at Celea, then over at my brother who had walked over to were she slept. He was about to move her when Celea's hand shot up and wrapped around the collar of his shirt. She looked at him then released her hold, "Geez, Hunter."

"Where'd you learn that?" I chuckled.

Celea sighed, and let Hunter tuck her in, "I've lived in Motels with another Academy boys, I think I learn a thing or two from personal experience."

"You let-"

"I've been a semi-light sleeper all my life." Celea stopped Hunter from asking, "I know how to keep the boys away when I'm resting even more so now."

Hunter nodded, before running a hand through his hair, and looking at me then back at Celea, "Well get some sleep. Wake up when you want."

Celea smiled gently before laying her head down, and turning to her side, "Thanks Hunter. Thanks both of you for not being mad at me."

We shook our heads, "Can't stay mad at you. Especially after that cookie... I don't suppose you'll give us the recipe?"

Celea chuckled sleepily, "Not a chance." I soon heard light snoring and knew she was asleep again.

I pulled Hunter back, "Come on, let's head out to the Quarry. I think Zurgane's facing against the Wind Ninjas again."

Hunter nodded, an evil smirk crossing his face, "Then let's go."

I sighed, Celea was SO gonna be mad at Hunter after this, "Ready?"

"Ready." Hunter nodded.

 _'Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!'_ We shouted as we Morphed and headed out to the Quarry.

"I heard the Rangers got a new Bike too." I recalled.

"Let's see if ours are in." Hunter nodded before two Tsunami Cycles appeared in front of us. One Crimson and one Navy Blue.

"Which one's mine?" I joked before I got on the Navy bike.

"Funny." I heard Hunter grumble before we sped off towards the Quarry.

 _ **Once at the Quarry...**_

I smirked on the inside of my helmet as we jumped off our new bikes and landed in front of the Rangers in Primary Colors.

" _ **Those are MY bike designs!"**_ A voice from one of their Morphers yelled.

"Well, now they're ours." I replied.

"Oh great!" The Red Ranger growled angrily, then mumbled something to The Blue Ranger that I couldn't hear.

"I don't know, but we better handle them first." The blue Ranger replied.

"Way ahead of you."

Someone back-flipped and stood in front of the other Rangers, facing us. Their Ranger uniform was consistent with the Blue Ranger's, only differences were; anything blue was white. The helmet had a full half-moon on it as the visor with a sliver band coming to a point at the bottom of it, the sleeves and leggings were black, her gloves were golden, and her chest had the image of an owl's tail in a black circle.

"I'll take care of them. Trust me, I've been looking for an excuse to do this since this morning."

The Red Ranger nodded, before they started to battle some other creepy thing.

The White Ranger undid her visor, revealing Celea as she stared at us, "Okay, I'm giving you one chance to back out now. If not, I won't hesitate to fight you."

"Well too bad. Cause we're just getting started." Hunter shrugged, before we pulled out our staffs, "Thunder Staff!"

"Really big sticks? Okay." Celea closed her visor and something on her belt appeared, "Let's see if you guys can handle this!" She snatched what was on her belt, which looked like a whip, "Eclipse Whip!" She flung one end at us, stopping us in our tracks. She really was gonna fight us.

"Grr... if you think we're gonna play nice because you're our friend! Think again!" We charged at The White Ranger and began our fight.

* * *

 _Okay... I hope you like this chapter... I figured Celea could have a special skill that the brothers could be glad for so they're not truly mad at her..._

 _Now... the 'Apology cookie' thing was because I figured it'd be really tasty... especially if it were_ technically _home made..._

 _Anyway... please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._


	3. Lunar Lesson

_Third chapter... hope you've liked it so far... and I hope this chapter's just as good._

 _Um... anyway... the disclaimer..._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves._

* * *

 **Celea**

I screamed in pain when the crimson ranger threw me to the ground like a rag doll, before he and the navy blue ranger summoned two beetle-like, Zords and combined to make their own Megazord to fight the other Ranger's (Who had summoned it after I left them to their fight) Megazord with.

" _ **Where's the last minutes 'Save our butts' button?!"**_ A strangely familiar voice asked from the other Megazord.

" _ **Give, give, give. That's all I ever do."**_ I heard from the Megazord, but it was more distant, _**"I'm sending you a disk now."**_

" _ **Thanks, we'll be taking that now!"**_ I heard the Crimson Ranger call out from the other Megazord.

I growled, and spoke into my Morpher, "You two CAN'T be serious!"

" _ **Oh, but we are."**_ I heard The Crimson Ranger cackle.

"You two are horrible! I take back every nice thing I've said about you guys!" I snapped, before I broke communication.

" _ **Let's just get these three losers finished so we can get what we want."**_ I heard the Navy Blue Ranger sigh before they attacked, and almost obliterate, the other's Megazord.

"NO!" I screamed before I ran at top Ninja speed over to the broken Megazord. When I got closer, I saw something completely shocking, "Shane? Dustin?!"

The Red and Yellow hurt teens stared up at me, "Uh-oh."

"You're lucky, Rangers." Crimson Ranger said from behind me, causing me to turn around and take a defensive stance.

"How can you do this?!" I snarled, "You may want revenge, but this... THIS won't get you ANYWHERE!"

"That's where you're wrong, White Ranger." Navy Blue Ranger corrected, "We know what we have to do to get what we want. And we know just how to do it."

"You wanna help us, or not?" Crimson asked me again, "Cause if not, we're now enemies."

I opened my visor, "No I won't help you! And just to be clear; I hope I don't see you two till you cleaned up your act!"

I heard Crimson give a soft chuckle, "See you back at the Motel." With that they Ninja Streaked away.

I thought about turning around, and when I did, Shane and Dustin gasped, "Celea?!"

"Hi." I gulped nervously.

The only girl with them, the one that was most likely the Blue Ranger, looked over at the others, "We need to take her back to Ninja Ops."

"You sure? She seems to know those other two Rangers pretty well." Shane scuffed.

"I can help you guys." I insisted, "I'm not a fan of the Crimson and Navy Rangers right now, so I can help."

Shane still looked hesitant but nodded, then called down to his Morpher, "Cam... We're headed back to base. And we got a few things coming with us... Cam?... Darn the things busted!"

The girl walked over to me, "I'm Tori."

"Celestina." I smiled gently, "But you can call me Celea."

"Celea... how do you feel about Ninja Streaking?" Tori asked gently.

"For the moment? I think I'll be fine." I decided, "Though I'm not a big fan of it, I already lost... pretty much an entire days worth of food." Tori wrinkled her nose, but nodded, and I took her arm, with that, we Ninja Streaked away.

When we got to what the guys called, 'Base', I threw up in the first trash can I saw, "And there goes the Cookie I just ate."

"Sorry, Celea." Tori apologized, "But, Welcome to our Base. A.K.A. Ninja Ops."

I sat at the table I was close to, and closed my eyes, letting myself heal from the beating, and the motion sickness I got.

When I opened my eyes and took a deep breath I saw the three Ninja Rangers, a Guiana Pig on it's hind legs, and a boy with Green Cloths, staring at me, "What?"

"Who are you?" The boy in Green asked.

"Full name or nickname?" He held up his index finger, Full name it is, "Celestina Palensa. Call me Celea."

"Where are you from?" The Guiana Pig spoke up, and I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Do not be afraid, I am only stuck in this form thanks to a man named Lother's doing."

I nodded slowly, just another thing I need to chew Hunter and Blake out for, "If you mean what Ninja Academy I went to before Lothor came about; It's the Lunar Ninja Academy."

The Guiana Pig nodded, "I'm Sensei Kanoi Watanabe."

I shook my head at the name, "Did you know my parents?"

The Guiana Pig turned his head to the side, "Why ask such a question?"

"Because I was told a Ninja was the reason for their death." It wasn't a total lie.

"Annie and Tamiean Palensa." Watanabe nodded, "Yes, I knew them. But I did not cause their death if that is what you mean to ask."

"I believe you." I decided truthfully.

The Sensei nodded, before looking at the others, "Now I believe you three have questions to ask me."

As if one cue, all three of them started busting out questions one after the next trying to get Their Sensei to answer them.

"One at a time!" Watanabe over them, stopping them. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously, who were those guys, Sensei?" Tori asked, and I had to keep the visual fact that I tensed up, hidden.

"They fight with the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy. That's all I know." Was Sensei Watanabe's only answer, before looking back at me, "Perhaps you know them, Celestina."

I groaned, I hated it when any Sensei used my full name, "I've read enough comic books to know that I can't tell you till the time is right. I'm sorry." Everyone frowned.

"I don't care who they are, those dudes almost smoked us! Again!" Dustin gripped.

"But they still didn't!" Shane noted, "And I still wanna know why!"

"Because they wanna play with you guys!" I blurted out, "They wanna see how tough you are."

Watanabe nodded, "Celestina has a point, for now, please return to your everyday lives once more."

The three groaned then nodded, before the boy in green came up to them, "I'm gonna need to work on your Morphers. I can't believe you were able to mess up years of work and technological research in a single afternoon! Not to mention what happened with the Zords!"

"Well, believe it." I grumbled as the other three handed over their Morphers, before walking out. I sighed then stood up, "I guess I should be going too."

"Celestina." The boy in green called out, and held out a free hand, "I'm Cameron Watanabe. The Sensei's son. You can call me Cam." I shook his hand.

"Call me Celea, Cam. I hate the other name." I replied and shook his hand.

"Why? Because it means Little moon and Holy one?" Cam released my hand.

"Exactly." I smiled gently before I headed out, "See ya."

 _ **45 minutes later...**_

I sighed heavily as I got to the front of my Motel room, before I walked inside, and saw Hunter and Blake standing before me, "Beat it."

"We live here too."

"Get your own place."

"And leave your cooking?"

"I only have the recipe for the Cookie."

"We saw your cookbook." They retorted and gave me the cookbook that was hidden in my ninja clothes.

"So I cook. Big deal." I snarled, and put the book on the desk, "You've got money for take out."

"But I'm sure your cooking would taste SO much better." I rolled my eyes as Hunter tried to sweet talk me.

"Zip it!" I snapped, "You're not the first to like my cooking or sweet talk me like that."

Blake sighed, "Look... How about this; When we're in our Ranger forms we can hate each other, but when we're in our civilian forms we can be friends."

I shrugged, "Sounds like a good plan to me." I looked over at Hunter who agreed.

"Great! Now, Celea, can you _please_ cook us something?!" Blake begged, and I chuckled softly.

"Alright, since you put it that way." I walked out of the Motel room with the cookbook, "There's a kitchen open to the public right next to us. Come on."

"Wait... so you're actually willing to cook for us?" Hunter and Blake followed.

I nodded, "Yeah. I don't see why not."

They sighed with relief, "Thank God!"

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

I made each of us a chicken fried stake for our Dinner.

"I thought all Ninjas ate healthy food." Hunter smirked as we started eating.

"I'm not like most Ninjas." I replied with a mouth full of food, "Besides, I cooked this all the time at the Academy."

 **Hunter**

Blake and I nodded, before we dug into the chicken, "Delicious!" We accidentally got spit on Celea as we said that.

"And that's why I grabbed the towel." Celea wiped her face with a dish rag. Blake and I smiled as we swallowed our food.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Blake questioned our friend.

"When The Academy was in Japan once, I was at a local restaurant, wanting to get something to eat. I asked the chefs if I could make something for myself and my Sensei, after they finally let me, the head chef gave me that English cookbook, if I wanted to cook something again. I've helped the chefs at the Academy cook ever since." Celea replied in almost one breath.

"And skateboarding?" I raised a brow.

Celea smiled lightly, "I was bored one day, and I decided to take a look around the city we were in. Remember when I said I was the best Skateboarder in all of the Mid-East?" We nodded slowly, "Well, that's where I started. I was watching a skateboarder on a Half pipe and I asked if I could join, even though I was 10 at the time. One of the skateboarders gave me his skateboard to test out my skills. I was able to grind a street pipe on my third try."

I frowned, "They didn't criticize you for being a girl?"

"Some did. Till I was able to get up the full-sized half-pipe without a problem." Celea answered.

"Wow." Blake and I breathed, "And you still found time for Ninja training?"

"Why do you think I'm the hugest Slacker?"

We sighed sadly, "Good point." We finished our Chicken fried Stake, cleaned up the mess, and walked back to our room. When we got there Celea plopped onto her bed, snatched up her iPod, plugged in some headphones and started listening to the music.

I smiled gently at her. She may be weak as a Ranger, but she sure is sweet when she's a civilian, "Whatcha listening to?"

Celea looked up, paused her music and pulled her headphones down, "Huh?"

"What are ya listening to?" I asked again.

"Oh. Um... you'll think it's silly."

"Try me."

Celea sighed, "I'm listening to a playlist of Country music."

I nodded, "That's a good genre."

Celea smiled gently, then chuckled, "My, my, my, does the big bad Hunter Bradly have a soft spot for Country music?"

"Yes./No!" Blake and I said simultaneously.

I glared at my brother, "I do not!"

"I hate to break it to you bro," Blake put a hand on my shoulder, "But ya do."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him onto the other bed, then I laid on the extra mattress in between them, "Night, you two."

"Night." They smiled at me, as I turned off the lights. With a groan, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

 _ **8 hours later...**_

"So let your heart, sweetheart, be your _compass_ when your lost and you should follow it wherever it may go!" Loud singing and music woke me up, "When it's all _said and done_ , you can walk instead of _run_ , cause no matter what you'll never be ALONE! Never be alone!" I threw my pillow at whoever was singing and playing music to get them to be quite. Suddenly the music stopped, and found myself being dragged out of bed by an annoyed Celea, "Oh, good, you're awake."

"It's too early for singing." I gripped.

"Not for me, I always get up at 6 in the morning and sing." She smiled brightly though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Why?" Blake groaned as he sat up.

Celea shrugged, "Don't know. It's just something I always do."

I frowned, before I put my shoes on, "Come on, let's head to the Track."

"Uh uh. We had a deal. You boys are coming with me to the skate Park." Celea smirked.

"No way. That's never gonna happen." I shook my head, "We made the deal for one time. Now that, that's up. We don't have to."

Celea's smirk fell into a frown, "I am NOT coming with you to the Motocross track."

"Why not?" I chuckled, "Don't wanna see Dustin?"

"Partly. Fine then, let's compromise." Celea decided, "We'll go to Storm Chargers."

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"I'll explain over breakfast." Celea snatched up the cookbook, and headed out the door, Blake and I following.

"What's for breakfast?" I heard Blake's stomach growl as he asked.

"Let's see... breakfast Pizza sound go to you guys?" Celea walked into the Kitchen as we followed. My mouth started to water a little at the mention of Pizza, as did Blake's. Celea looked over at us and laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." I ignored the heat rising in my cheeks.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

We were back in our Motel Room, eating the breakfast Pizza. "Celea you have GOT to go pro with your recipes!" Blake declared as he finished.

"No thanks. It's just a hobby I have, really." Celea shook her head, "I'll stick with Skateboarding." Blake and I pouted, before Celea narrowed her eyes, and we finished off the Pizza.

"So... Storm Chargers?" I reminded them.

"Right. Let's-" Celea was about to get up when her Morpher went off.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked jokingly.

"Just Morph." Celea rolled her eyes.

Blake and I nodded slightly, before we started our morphing sequence, "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Moonlit Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

After we Morphed I took Celea's arm, and Ninja Streaked to the Beach, where the Monster attack was.

"Blake, Celea, hold up." I decided, as I watched Tori fight the Monster, "I'll head to Storm Chargers, acting like nothing happened. Blake you and Celea demorph. Blake you get attacked by that thing so Tori will take you to their hideout. Celea make SURE it's their hideout."

"And why should I listen to you?" Celea growled angrily.

"Please, Celea. Just this once. We know you don't trust Lothor, but please do this for us." I begged, "Please?" I added when she wasn't looking convinced.

"Fine. That's two days at the skate Park, you owe me." Celea declared.

"Deal." I nodded, not really caring.

All three of us demorphed. Blake and Celea heading off to fight that thing, (While I heard Celea grumble that she was gonna get me since beaches weren't her thing) before I Ninja Streaked to Storm Chargers.

I sighed as I looked walked into the T.V. room and acted casual as I waited for them to return. But something kept nagging at me in the back of my head.

 _'Celea could be the one that gets hurt.'_ A voice noted. I smirked slightly, good let her get hurt, I don't care. Only one of them has to get hurt, doesn't mater which.

 **Blake**

"Watch out, Blake!" Tori and Celea called out as I let the Monster attack me, and I fell to the ground, in actual pain.

"Blake!" Celea and Tori ran up to me.

"We should take him to Cam." Celea actually went with the plan.

"He never leaves Ops." Tori countered.

"Do you really think it should matter?! Blake's hurt!" Celea looked at me with genuine concern. Then gently hit me and I closed my eyes to look like I passed out.

"Okay... you go tell Hunter what happened... I'll take in to Ninja Ops." Tori breathed.

"Or I could do that AFTER we take him to Ninja Ops, so we know he's not FAKING IT!" I heard the edge in her voice.

"Good idea." With that, I felt them lift me up, and bringing me over to something.

"Cool van." I heard Celea praise.

"Thanks." Tori and Celea put me in the back, "Stay with him, okay?"

"Okay." I felt someone, probably Celea, getting in the back with me, before she whispered in my ear, "You and Hunter _so_ owe me now!"

"I know." I whispered quitely back.

We stopped about half an hour later, and I felt Celea and Tori getting out and pulling me out.

"Stay here with Blake, I'll go get Cam." Tori decided, and I opened an eye as I saw her go behind a waterfall. And closed it again after a a few seconds

"There! You and Hunter got your wish!" Celea snapped angrily, before I heard Tori running back out with someone else.

"I can't believe you brought him here!" A boy's voice grasped.

"He's unconscious, Cam!" Celea sighed heavily, and I felt her eyes on me.

"Fine. I'll patch him up, and that's it." The boy, Cam, decided, "And I GUESS I don't don't have to tell my dad."

"Thanks Cam, you're the best." Celea breathed a sigh of relief.

 _ **40 minutes later...**_

"Thanks for the help." I smiled at Tori as she brought me out of the Van and into Storm Chargers.

"No problem." Tori waved it off.

"Blake... you okay?" My brother and Celea walking over to me, Celea with a look of anger in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded, "Thanks to Tori and Celea."

"Good." Hunter nodded slightly, though Celea didn't seem to lighten up on her angry glare. Hunter turned to the others, "We'll see you guys." With that we started walking back to the Motel.

"I know where their little Base is." I whispered when we were a far enough distance away from the others.

"Good." Hunter nodded stiffly. Celea didn't say a thing. When we got back to the Motel, Celea stormed into our room, "Woah! Angry much?"

"I told you I didn't want to be apart of that plan of your's!" Celea snapped.

Hunter sighed and was about to say something to her, when our Morphers sounded, "Perfect timing. Let's get to their Base."

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" My brother and I Morphed into our Ranger uniforms.

"No." Was Celea's immediate response as we looked over at her to morph.

"Fine. Then we'll just take you." Hunter snarled as he grabbed Celea's arm and Ninja Streaked away.

"Bro... you're starting to lose it." I sighed before I Ninja Streaked after them.

When all three of us landed, I saw Cam walking up to us, "Hey! What are you doing here?!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed him, before Hunter and I pulled Celea and Cam into the shadows.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

"Yeah that's what they told Kelly, 'No parents'." Dustin breathed what Hunter and Celea told Kelly earlier today, as he, Shane, and Tori walked in.

"Blake and Hunter lied to me? Why?" Tori questioned and my heart slightly ached.

Hunter smirked as he and I pulled Cam and Celea out of the shadows. The three Wind Ninjas got into fighting stances.

"What are you doing here?" Shane demanded an answer.

Hunter and I demorphed, showing who we really were. The three of them came out of their stances, looking surprised.

"So, what do you want?" Dustin asked, "And How did you get in here?"

"Ask them." Hunter smirked at Tori and Celea, the latter close to tears.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" Celea cried out.

"Blake?" Tori gasped.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly, my face blank, "But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." Cam and Celea tried to brake out of our grasp, but we held tighter.

"If you hurt them, we will hunt you do." Shane and Tori said in unison.

"Leave him," I threw Cam back to them, as Hunter had said, "We got what we came for."

"You can't be serious." Celea growled at us as I reached behind me to grab their Sensei.

"Good bye, Rangers," Hunter scuffed, ignoring her, "And good luck in your future battles." We threw smoke bombs down before we Ninja Streaked out of there with Celea and their Sensei.

* * *

 _Okay... hope you all liked it... I figured it should be Celea that finds them instead of Kelly... and Celea would be a little more than angry with the Thunder Brothers..._

 _Anyway..._ _please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._


	4. New Ranger Friends

_Forth chapter... hope you've liked it so far... and Happy Holidays to all... I would like to say, before hand, I will not be posting next because I will be preoccupied with my family and getting ready for the New Year..._

 _Anyway... the disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I said every last cuss word I knew to Hunter as he pulled me through some woods.

"Geez! Remind me to wash your mouth out with soup later." Hunter snarled as I continued to cuss.

"Let! Me! GO!" I screamed before I started to glow again, and I cursed. This much glowing meant there were spirits nearby.

"What's up with the glowing?" Blake asked, "We let you throw up when we landed, and you're leaning on Hunter for support. Plus we didn't hurt you."

"It means spirits are nearby." The Wind Ninja's Sensei (Who had encased himself in a sphere) explained, "Spirits are strongest at night. She has the gift of the moon after all."

"Shut up!" Hunter's grip tightened as he glared at the sphere, before glancing at me, "And you, stay back." He tied a rope around my hands and chest. So I couldn't really move.

"Do I really have a choice." I rolled my eyes, before I groaned from the pain of the glowing, "Man! This is starting to hurt!"

"We're nearing the Mountain of Lost Ninjas." Blake announced, "Then, the Cavern of Lost Souls. Where we'll find the Gem of Souls."

"So be quite!" Hunter snapped at me.

"You try having to control this much pain!" I snapped back, "Do you know what you're doing, anyway?! For one to be brought back to life, one must die! And I ain't gonna be the one that dies!"

"That's what we have HIM for!" Hunter growled, indicating the Sensei.

"Do you really want to do this, Hunter?" Sensei Watanabe asked from the Sphere.

"Shut up!" Hunter snapped again.

I scuffed and rolled my eyes, "Says the boy that keeps yelling."

"I AM NOT!" Hunter did just what he said he wasn't, and I chuckled slightly, "You did that on purpose!"

"Helps with the pain." I noted as the glowing got stronger, and my pain got more intense. I collapsed into Hunter's arms as the pain got to much for me to handle, and The brothers finally stopped walking.

"I don't know about you, Bro," Blake looked around, "But I'm not really digging this place. I don't think Celea is either."

"Don't be such a baby." Hunter continued to walk, supporting me, "And you, stop faking this pain thing."

I glared at him, "Why would I be faking something like this!?"

"So we'll stop what we came here to do." Hunter answered.

"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers." Sensei Watanabe informed them, "There are spirits here of the darkest Warriors the world has ever known."

"We know what we're doing." Blake glared at him.

"Have you not learned, that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm, makes you as guilty as the one who has hurt you to begin with." Sensei continued.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted weakly with joy, "FINALLY someone believes what I think!"

"You destroyed all of our parents!" Hunter and Blake, sadly, ignored me, "Parents that adopted Blake and I, and gave us a life! You destroyed Celea's parents and she was taken to the closest Ninja Academy to be safer! You deserve everything that's coming to you!" We continued on.

"I'm starting to regret forgiving you guys!" I snarled as Hunter continued to pull and support me.

"We're only doing what we think is right, Celea." Blake assured me.

"And having your brother nearly get me killed, and possibly pulling my arms out of their sockets, is RIGHT?!" I snarled as Hunter pulled me more. A weak smile played on Blake's face before disappearing, "Gee, glad I could make one of us smile before I die from this pain."

"How much further?" Hunter questioned his brother, exhausted as we walked through some bushes.

"Almost there." Blake answered.

"Good. Then I won't be able to hear her complaining anymore." Hunter snarled at me, and I kicked his foot with as much force that I could, which wasn't much, "Was that supposed to hurt?" Suddenly the glow on my chest and the pain in my body grew stronger as wind moved around us.

"Did you guys hear that?" Blake asked us stopping, as did Hunter and I.

"Yeah." We all started to back up as spirits appeared and I screamed out from the pain searing into my chest.

"Okay bro." Hunter slowly leaned me against a tree and put Sensei Watanabe down, before he and Blake slowly raised their arms with their Morphers. Just as the Spirits were getting ready to attack.

"Thunder Storm!" They flicked their arms down before lifting them up again, "Ranger Form!" They lifted something on their Morphers up, and became morphed.

Hunter took the Sensei, as he and Blake started to fight the Spirits.

"Oh, don't mind me." I groaned as kicked a spirit in the knee, "I'll just sit here and slowly lose my life force." Either Hunter and Blake were too busy fighting to hear me, or they chose to ignore me.

"They just keep coming!" Hunter snapped after a while of fighting.

The two brothers backed into each other, "What now?!" Some spirits grabbed them.

I slowly stood up as I heard something in the distance, and smiled when I saw Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers on some bikes. Shane, Tori and Dustin were here.

"Out of the way!" Shane shouted. They came to a stop in front of the Brothers.

"Woah! Who do we fight?!" Dustin looked around.

"Anyone not wearing a Primary Color?" I suggested weakly, "And not slowly losing their life force."

"Good plan, Celea." Tori agreed as they were forced into fighting.

While fighting, Hunter was grabbed by some Spirits again, and held Sensei Watanabe's Sphere above his head.

"I'll be taking that." Dustin snatched up the sphere as he jumped over Hunter with his bike, "You okay, Sensei?!"

"Not for long!" Blake flipped over Dustin and snatched the sphere back, before Spirits grabbed at him, and he tossed it to Hunter.

"Got it!" Hunter nodded, before they were all forced together.

"These guys are Fearless!" Shane noted.

"They're _dead_!" I reminded him weakly, "Plus they're drawing energy from me. So I would greatly appreciate it if you HURRY UP AND FINISH THEM OFF!" The last part was meant to be shouted, but it came out as a weak gasp.

"So that would be the glass half empty, right?" Dustin tried to figure out, but we all ignored him.

"How bout a truce?" Shane suggested, "We can stop these creeps together."

"Fine by us." Blake and Hunter nodded, "But only for now."

"We'll take it." Tori nodded. Before everyone stared fighting together.

I felt some energy returning as they were finally able to make the Spirits disappear, "Thank you." I sighed before I closed my eyes and let myself heal completely.

"Alright!/That was awesome!" Tori and Shane chorused.

"You rock, bro!" Dustin cheered, patting Blake's shoulder.

"Don't call me bro!" Blake shoved his hand off and throwing him aside.

"Blake!" Tori and I snapped, as Tori went after Dustin.

"Good one." Shane tried to high-five Hunter, but the latter only hit him in the chest.

"Yeah right!"

"Shane?!" Tori and I said concerned.

"Looks like the truce is over." Shane stated as he stood up.

"Let's get out of here." Hunter grabbed me again.

"Oh no! You aren't gonna-" I plea fell on deaf ears as Hunter and Blake Ninja Streaked away. When we got somewhere else, Hunter threw me over into the grass, even though I didn't feel like I was gonna throw up this time. Soon I saw the others Ninja Streaking to the brothers, and a slight fight broke out.

"Why are you doing this?!" Shane demanded as they stopped.

"Revenge." Blake answered.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Shane asked before an earthquake could be felt.

Suddenly a big Megazord appeared out of Green light.

"What?! Zurgane?!" Tori called out.

"Who gave him the keys to a Zord?!" Dustin questioned.

"Looks like it's our cue to leave." Hunter snatched me up again, and started running.

"Guys I didn't lose my lunch from the Ninja Streaking or slight Earthquake... but don't make me run so soon!" I complained.

"Will you ever shut up?!" Hunter snapped as we ran.

"Give me that ball!" We stopped again as Dustin and Shane ran up to us. Dustin running farther and trying to get Sensei Watanabe's Sphere.

"Don't even try." Blake jumped and kicked him away.

"Dustin!" I called out as Hunter held me tighter, "Geez! You could loosen your grip ya know!"

"Not gonna happen!" Hunter growled, "We need you, and you're not getting away." He tossed me aside, though, as Shane came at him.

"OW!" I snapped as I watched them play a weird version of 'Keep away'.

Finally, Sensei Watanabe was thrown over to me, and landed on my chest and rolled to my lap, "You okay, Sensei Watanabe?"

"I am fine." The Guanine Pig Sensei assured me, before the boys went into an all out fight. Dustin fighting Blake, and Shane fighting Hunter, "Shane and Dustin on the other hand, could use some help."

"I'd love to help them... but if you haven't noticed I'm literally tied up." I retorted. I looked over at the Megazord fight between Tori and Zurgane and screamed, "TORI!"

"What?!" The Wind Ninjas looked over and saw what was going on.

I heard movement and snapped my head back. I saw The brothers using this as a distraction and attacking them from behind, "LOOK OUT!" I shouted, but it was too late. Shane and Dustin were forced to the ground in pain.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake answered Shane's earlier question, before they walked over to me, pulled me to my feet, and took Sensei Watanabe again.

 **Hunter**

I frowned on the inside of my helmet as I pulled Celea again, something inside me was telling me she was right and this was wrong, but I just tried to ignore it.

I groaned when I felt something connect with my back and I lost my hold on both the sphere and Celea. "Got it!" I saw the Red Ranger taking the Sphere and running off with the Yellow.

"Darn it!"

"YES!" Celea smiled happily, the first time she's done that since we forced her to follow us. I snarled and got up and grabbed her yet again, causing her smile to fall and for her to hiss in obvious pain, "You know, that's gonna make a really hard bruise to heal!"

"Whatever! Come on!" Blake and I started to drag her after the other Rangers. When we found them, Blake gave me his special weapon, and jumped over to them. I combined our weapons (Dropping Celea to the ground in the process) and aimed at the Rangers, slowly lowering it, when I noticed Blake wasn't getting out of the shots range, "Come on, Blake! Get out of the way!"

"I can't!" Blake called, cutting at them, "Just take your shot!"

I glanced at Celea after she glowed again, "ARE YOU NUTS?! As much as I hate you right now, Blake...! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!"

 _'She's right. Blake's your only family. You shouldn't risk it.'_ I ignored her, and the voice my head, as aimed the Thunder Storm Cannon at them.

"HUNTER?! HAVE YOU LOST IT TOO?!" Celea shouted as I heard her grunt to stand up. But again, I ignored her. I fired the Cannon and sent a ball of golden energy at them. When it exploded the blast caused everyone (My brother included) to fall to the ground, and Sensei Watanabe to be pushed back over to me.

"Hello again." I picked him up, before calling over to the other four, "Blake?!"

"I'm okay." He stumbled over to me, "We got what we came for." Blake picked Celea up carefully, "Let's bail." With that, we walked away from the other Rangers and zapped ourselves elsewhere.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Blake and I had demorphed and were walking along the sea line.

"Awe, this is actually refreshing." Celea breathed in the air and smiled with relief. I had to repress a smile of my own when I saw it. Then her happiness twisted into pain as her chest started glowing again, "The Spirits are back!"

Blake held her up, as we looked around and we spotted a Cavern. THE Cavern! "Consider what you are about to do carefully." The Sensei told us, but we ignored him and walked over to the Cavern of Lost Souls, Celea complaining, and seemingly getting weaker, the more we walked.

Blake sat Celea on the side, as I grabbed the gem we were looking for and was about to smash open Sensei Watanabe's sphere when The other Rangers (In civilian form) ran in, "NO!" Shane shouted, then carefully walked up to us, "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything!" I snapped.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake added.

"Lothor saw everything!" I finished.

"Geez! You two STILL believe him?!" I heard Celea grip, and when I turned to look at her I saw fear, pain, and tears on her face, and in her eyes, "'Cause I don't!"

"You actually believe him?" Tori added.

"Why shouldn't we?" I retorted.

"Well, dude, he's not exactly one of the good guys." Dustin answered.

"We're done, talking!" I snapped and raised the gem up.

"NO!" Everyone (Celea included, but excluding Blake) lunged at me.

"Put it down." Two man's voices got all of our attention, and we turned to see a pair

of women, and two Men in white robs.

"Mom? Dad?" Celea and I croaked, looking at our parents, "How did you...?"

"This the Mountain of Lost Ninjas." My dad reminded us, "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake pointed at The Guiana pig Sensei.

"No." Celea's mom answered, "He's not responsible for what happened."

"Well... then who is?" Celea and I asked.

"The one they call Lothor." Our dads answered.

"I told you so!" I felt Celea glaring at me.

"Fine, you were right." I rolled my eyes. I then watched as our parents start to disappear, "They're fading!" I realized too late.

"Wait! Come back!" Celea and Blake called out.

"We'll always be looking out for you." Our Moms replied.

"Make us proud." And they were gone.

"No!..." Celea cried out tears in her eyes.

"Come back!..." I begged, tears stinging my eyes.

"What a sight." We all turned and saw the one man that started it all, Lothor! "The Thunder Rangers, and the Lunar Ranger, crying for their Mommies." We got closer to the Wind Ninjas as he continued, "My ears were burning! You've been talkin' about me, haven't you?"

"It was you all along." I stated the obvious, as Celea, Blake, and I got closer to him, "You lied to all three of us."

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" Lothor asked, the realized something, "Well, except for the Lunar Ninja, but she's a goody goody." I put a hand in front of Celea so she wouldn't advance, "Now give me the hamster! We've got business to attend to."

"Actually, dude, he's a Guiana Pig." Dustin corrected Lothor.

"And we're not giving him to you." Shane and Celea growled dangerously.

"Then I'll take him." Lothor decided.

"Um... Hello." Celea waved a hand over us.

"Lots of us, and one of you." We finished for her.

"Oh... Please!" Lothor sent an energy beam at us, which we all dodged. Well, except for Celea. I quickly got in front of her, and held the gem up in front of us, the energy beam reflected back at him, and Lothor disappeared.

"What happened?" Tori asked confused.

"Dude you _nailed_ Lothor!" Dustin cheered, before I opened my hand and saw the gem broken into pieces.

"Getting woozy..." Blake quickly caught Celea as she stumbled back.

"Whoa... Man how'd you do that?" Shane asked me.

I shrugged and shook my head, "The Gem of Souls... it's... broken. I used it to protect Celea and I, but it shattered."

"That's bad right?" Dustin questioned.

"For better or worse," The voice of Sensei Watanabe caught all of our attention, and we walked over to him, as he relinquished the sphere, "The power of the Gem, can not be destroyed."

"Speaking of Power," Tori noted, "What happened to Lothor?"

"I suspect that he is very much alive," The Sensei Guiana Pig answered, "And I fear more despite then ever."

"But what about Celea.." I nodded my head to my 'friend', "I've never seen anyone this weak before."

"I may be woozy, but I still heard that!" Celea gripped, "And it's like he told you, the Spirits are strongest at night when the moon's out. And they need energy to sustain themselves. I, regrettably, am the only one that can give my life force, even without permission, to them. That's why I kept getting weak when we were close to the Spirits before."

I frowned, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Celea shook her head.

"What are we gonna do now?" Dustin got our attention.

"Throw the stones into the deepest lake." Sensei Watanabe answered.

"Best idea I've heard ALL day!" Celea agreed. With the voting unanimous, it was agreed that the Gem would be thrown into a deep lake. "Now can you get it away from me please! I was close to having my breakfast come out One too many times today!" Celea complained. I nodded and gave the gem fragments to Dustin.

"Give these to Cam, and tell him where to throw them."

"I'll come with you." Watanabe decided, "You may get lost."

"Geez! Forget one turn while trying to get the Ninja Academy...!" He took The Sensei and Ninja Streaked away.

"Listen... we're sorry guys." I apologized to the other two, then looked at Celea, "And we're REALLY sorry, Celea."

"We shouldn't have let our want for revenge get in the way of our friendship." Blake explained.

"IF you still wanna be our friend." I added knowingly.

Celea punched our chests hard, "You'll be lucky if I make Dinner when we're back at the Motel!... But... yes. I forgive you. And yes, we're still friends." She hugged us.

"Can't... breath..." We gasped before she let us go.

"Good." She smiled insolently, before taking our arms, "Now I believe there's an apology cookie waiting for me at a bakery."

"What Apology Cook- Oh come on!" We complained after we realized what she meant.

"Would you boys like to go to bed without Dinner?!" She threatened.

"One apology cookie coming your way." I gulped before Ninja Streaking away.

 **Blake**

 _ **Two days later...**_

"Are you sure you guys wanna leave?" Celea asked as we picked up what few things we had in the Motel, and put them in two suitcases.

"Yeah. We're sure." I nodded.

"What about the Moto? You guys told Kelly you'd be there." Celea noted.

"We can get new bikes." Hunter answered as he tossed me a pair of jeans.

"You guys... You can't just... up and leave!" Celea put her hands on our shoulders, "Who will I annoy with my loud Music every morning? Or joke around with everyday?"

"Someone that hasn't messed up." Hunter and I shrugged her hands off.

"Boys! You're missing the point!" Celea groaned.

"Which is?"

"I'm coming with you." She revealed, "There's no WAY I'm leaving you guys after what we've been through! We're friends, and friends stay together! Even in the roughest times!"

We groaned, and finally caved in, "Fine! You can come!"

"Thank you, street smarts!" She cheered and started throwing her clothes into an extra suitcase we bought.

I looked over at her and chuckled, "You're strange, you know that?"

"I've been told that, on occasion." Celea nodded, before grabbing her Skate gear, "Okay, I'm gonna head to the Skate Park and tell Shane the news."

"I'll come with you." Hunter decided, and I gave a knowing smirk, "I've finished packing and like you said, friends stick together."

"Okay, let's go." Celea put on her gear, and grabbed her suitcase before skating out, my older brother following.

I sighed as I finished my packing, "I guess I'll go tell Tori." I Ninja Streaked to the beach. I landed behind Tori's van causing her to jump.

"Blake... what are you doing here?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"I came to say, on behalf of me, Celea, and Hunter, goodbye." I answered.

"Goodbye? Where are you headed?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But, when we're ready, we'll come back. I promise."

Tori nodded, and smiled sadly, "Want me to tell the others?"

"That would be good." I nodded, before I Ninja Streaked back to the Motel where Celea and Hunter were waiting, "Alright, I just told Tori."

Hunter nodded, then lifted his suitcase, "Now let's ALL bolt. Celea paid for our stay so we can leave."

"Good." I nodded, before I held my arm our for Celea to take, before we Ninja Streaked to an empty beach, and started walking, "So how long you think we'll be gone?"

"Why? You got a reason to come back here?" Hunter and Celea looked at me.

I looked over at them, "We all do." We simply continued on.

* * *

 _And there's chapter. I hope you liked it._

 _Again I'll be posting in two weeks instead of next week. And I hope you all have a Happy Holidays._

 _Oh... and it would be a great Christmas gift if I get a review... so please do that._


	5. Return of Lunar and Thunder part I

_Sorry for not getting this out yesterday, I was reading other fanfictions and I didn't remember till it was 11:30 PM... again sorry._

 _But it's here now... and I hope you're all liking it._

 _Now... the disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

 _ **2 weeks later...**_

"WAHOO!" I cheered as rode my skateboard on the sidewalks on the edge of Reefside, California, close to Blue Bay Harbor, as Hunter and Blake followed on their new Motorcycles.

We had REALLY exciting news to tell the other Rangers, and I couldn't WAIT to get back to Blue Bey Harbor!

"Carefully Celea." Hunter told me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of riding a skateboard on sidewalks, Hunt." I chuckled at my new nickname for Hunter.

"I'm just saying." He sighed as we got into Blue Bay Harbor.

"Awe! Home at last!" I breathed in the smell. And I heard Hunter and Blake chuckling before we headed to the beach. I slowed my board down as I reached the sand, "Blake you go tell Tori the news. Hunt, go tell Dustin. I'm heading to the Skate park to re-acquaintance myself with the Half-Pi... I mean; tell Shane!" I corrected myself quickly, after getting lost in the thought of scaling the Half-Pipe again.

"Good thinking." Hunter and Blake chuckled before we headed off in separate directions.

When I got to the Skate Park, I went for the Street pole. After grinding that, I went straight to the Half-Pipe, "I've finally mastered the 360 tail spine. Might as well do that here." I got up a side and started skating up and down the half-pipe till I finally got enough momentum, and skated up one when, catching big air before I spin in at least four circles and land successfully, "YES!"

"The 360 Tail Spin?! And the only one that I know that's got a black and white skateboard is..." I Skated over to Shane and smiled at him.

"Hey Shane."

"Celea?! When'd you get back?!" The Red Ninja Power Ranger gasped.

I chuckled, "A few minutes ago. I came to tell you, but I wanted to shred that Half-Pipe SO BAD...!"

Shane waved his hand, "I know how you feel."

I suddenly remembered what I was gonna tell him when I saw him, "Oh, before I forget! I've got GREAT NEWS!"

Shane chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Let's hear it."

I thought for a second, "Let's head to Storm Chargers. That way I can tell you, Dustin and Tori at the same time."

Shane nodded slowly before we skated of to said sports store, "Cool new jacket by the way." Shane chuckled at my white vest.

"We're in California! Do you expect me to wear black?!" I rolled my eyes, Hunter and Blake said the same thing when I picked it out in Long Beach.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

We finally reach Storm Chargers in time to see Tori putting Dustin's Racing bike into her van, but ignoring us. "Hey! Tori! You got a sec?" Shane called over.

"No thanks. You can tell me later." Tori got into her Van without a glance. We walked into Storm Chargers after that. Shane in front of me so I can surprise Dustin.

"Hey, man, we just say Tori-" Shane was about to continue when Dustin cut him off.

"Loading my pride and joy into her van." Dustin grumbled unhappily, before he seemed to register that Shane said 'We' not 'I', "What do you mean, 'We', bro?"

Smirking, I step out from behind Shane, "Surprise! Happy to see me, Dustin?"

"Celea!" Dustin came out from behind the counter and gave me a tight bear hug, "Boy have I missed you!"

"Dustin... you don't have any grease on your hands, do you?" I remembered that this is a _Dry-clean Only_ **White** jacket.

"Luckily, no." Dustin released me from the hug, and showed me his clean hands.

"Good. Now… WHY is Tori going off with your bike?" I questioned the Yellow Rangers methods.

"Yeah. You won't even let ME ride that thing." Shane nodded.

"She hits hard, guys. Harder than you, Shane. But I'm fine... I'm fine." Dustin assured us, before he put his head on the counter, and whimpered loudly, "What have I done?!"

Shane and I patted his back, "There, there. There, there."

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"It's a good thing I've gotten used to Ninja Streaking... somewhat at least." I breathed after Tori and Shane gave us the go ahead for our plan.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you vomiting on Lothor's ship." Blake chuckled lightly as we got ready.

"Put a sock in it, till we get there." I rolled my eyes, two weeks and I'm still annoyed by his jokes. Hunter and Blake nodded, though smirking, before we Ninja Streaked to Lothor's ship.

I sighed silently, relieved that my lunch stayed down. Before that was interrupted by Choobo, "Hi guys!" We turned around quickly, the boys punching him in the gut while I kicked him in the head.

He fell face first into the floor. The brothers and I sighed before we helped him up, "That's what you get for sneaking up on people." I gripped.

"Sorry." Choobo apologized.

"Dude, you seriously need to work on your entrances." I advised, before his last exit came to mind, "And exits."

Choobo nodded, before whispering, "Follow me, he's taking a nap." We followed Choobo as he started walking towards what I figured was the Throne Room. We silently followed.

"Anyone else getting a bad gut feeling?" I whispered softly to the boys.

"Just go with it." Blake whispered back. When we got to the throne room, Lothor was snoring soundly. A little _too_ soundly for my taste.

"Take it from here." Hunter told Choobo.

"Fine by me." Choobo headed off.

The boys and I slowly walked up to Lothor's sleeping body, "Hunt! I'm seriously getting a bad feeling! No one can snore like that and ACTUALLY be asleep!" I tried to reason, but, again, I'm ignored.

"He's out like a light." Blake whispered.

"Careful..." Hunter tried to reach for something on Lothor.

Just as I had suspected, Lothor instantly 'Woke up', "Surprise!" Kelzaks came out of hiding and grabbed ahold of us.

"Gonna listen to me the next time I have a bad feeling?!" I snapped at the boys as I tried to fight the Kelzaks off.

"We're sorry, alright!" They said in unison.

"We'll have a big Apology cookie waiting for you at the Motel." Hunter added, fighting off three Kelzaks at once, while I fought off four, and Blake fought off two. But it was all in vain as they tossed us to the side hard, and Lothor stood up. We weakly did the same, and got into fighting stances.

"Don't just stand there! The beam!" Lothor commanded. I got closer to Hunter and Blake as a purple beam came down. "Never trust an evil space ninja."

 _'Like I didn't know that already?'_ I hissed in my thoughts.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

"Hello? Anybody home in there? Telegram for Mr. Ranger... Er... and Miss. Ranger." Choobo continued to mock us but we couldn't do a thing, and it was really starting to tick me off.

"Well done, Choobo." Lothor walked over to the Backstabber, "Or should I say GENERAL Choobo?"

"General? Really?" Choobo gasped, "I can't believe it!"

"That makes two of us." If I could've smirked at Zurgane's comment, I would've.

"Yes." Lothor answered Choobo, "Seems you're the only one willing to take this job seriously. Now tell me the rest of your plan."

"The rest?" Choobo gulped, "Uh... I kinda figured that was it. I mean I'm kinda going into over time on this... Uh..." I laughed inwardly at Choobo's bumbling nervousness, till he came up with the Alien Mind-warp idea.

I gulped, this was NOT gonna be fun.

 _ **45 minutes later...**_

I smirked as I skated across Blue Bey Harbor's Skate Park, I looked at the Half-Pipe, and my smirk grew to a mad grin, "Perfect place to try the 540 McTwist." I skated up, but just as I was about to go down and try the trick, I saw a Wind Ninja coming this way, "Oh come on! Right when I was about to have fun!" I got down and started to skate away from him when he looked at me.

"What was the trick you were about to do Celea?" He was smiling, kindly, at me.

I raised a brow, since when are Rangers into skateboarding?... I was only told to try the trick and that was it for me.

"Um... 540 McTwist." I answered, before I grabbed my board and skated away.

"That's a hard trick to do. I heard it could land someone in the hospital." I turned to face him after that.

"Now that's something I never heard about." I answered truthfully.

"Really? It's pretty much the most dangerous trick in all of skateboarding." He replied.

"Next to jumping a shark." I laughed as a memory of watching someone jump a shark played in my mind.

"True." He laughed with me, before we just skated around the park next to each other. And the more I did, the more memories that came back to me. As if riding a skateboard clears my mind.

I stopped abruptly and faced the Wind Ninja... Shane, "Shane, we NEED to get to Storm Chargers before Blake and Hunter do something REALLY bad!"

Shane looked at me confused, "Like what?"

"Capture Dustin maybe! I don't know! Didn't he say that some big Motocross star was gonna be hanging around there for a few days?" I questioned nervously.

"Celea, what's up?" Shane shook his head.

"I can't tell you cause I can't remember, neither can the Thunder Brothers." I explained as quickly as I could, "I can only explain that much because being on my board clears my mind. I think Choobo betrayed us... go figure... and put some sort of mind-warp on our minds."

"Oh great." Shane groaned, "What'll happen if you step off your board right now?"

"I'll try to destroy you." I answered.

"Staying on your board sounds like a good idea to me." Shane sighed, before he went for the exit, "Come on! We need to warn the others!" As we were heading for the exit, I tripped, and fell off my board. "Celea! Oh man! I'm sorry!" Shane ran up to me, as my mind started to cloud again, and all I could see was the Red Wind Ninja.

"Back off!" I jumped to my feet in a fighting stance.

"Whoa... Celea..." The Red Wind Ninja backed away before running away completely.

"Yeah, you better run." I snarled, before I snatched up the skateboard, and walked out of the Skate Park.

 **Dustin**

I frowned as I was walking towards the Base entrance and Shane ran into me.

"Dude! We've got a MAJOR problem!" Shane ran into the entrance, me following cautiously behind.

"I don't know WHAT happened, but it was like... Celea was a different person when she was completely off her board!" Shane was explaining to Tori, as they were in the middle of sparring practice.

"They had said they'd tell us as soon as they could, and I believe them." Tori reasoned.

"If 'Them' is part Blake and part Hunter, might wanna rethink that." I informed her as I got into Ops.

"What's up?" Tori questioned as they stopped sparring and followed me.

"I just saw them in the shop and... they just totally blew me off!" I explained as best as I could, "I don't know... it's like... like deja vu all over again."

"Technically that's impossible, Dustin." Cam called from the library.

I shook my head, "Whatever, man. I'm telling you these guys are suffering from a major brain fade. Okay! It's like our little adventure in that Cavern never even happened."

"But I thought we were all cool?" Tori noted.

"So did I. Till Celea almost attacked me." Shane scuffed, "And like those guys are ever reliable."

"Speaking of which." Cam walked over to the Computer, "I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

 _'Out of my way.'_ A Monster called from the screen as construction workers ran from him.

"Oh, come on! Where does Lothor keep getting these Losers?!" Shane groaned.

"Do you wanna say it?" Tori looked over at Shane, "Or should I?"

Shane smirked as we moved away from the computer to get some space, "Ready?"

"Ready." Tori and I nodded.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" We morphed, "Power of..."

"Water."

"Air."

"Earth!"

Then we were off to fight the monster. Only to find nothing at the construction sit.

"There's nothing here." Shane realized.

"I hate to jinx us, but that's always how it starts." Tori stated before smoke started to come out of no where.

"Brutal fog alert!" I looked around before I felt something hit us and make us fall away.

"See what I mean?" Tori groaned.

"W.. he.. he... ell." The monster walked up to us, "If it isn't the world famous, Power Rangers. You know, you look taller on T.V."

"Has anyone ever told you, you look uglier in person!" I snarled as I stood up.

"What is this? Attack of the giant snail?" Tori questioned, getting up.

"Not a problem!" Shane growled and held out his Ninja sword. We all got into fighting stances. But before we could do anything lightning came down on us, and darkness covered my vision for a second, sending us backwards.

We looked up and say Hunter, Blake, and Celea (At least... I think it was her) on a lift.

"Hey!" Even with the visor down, I knew Celea was smirking.

"Yeah!" Hunter nodded.

"Remember us?" Blake asked as all three of them jumped down and ran at us.

"Wait!" Shane called out, but they didn't listen.

I took on Celea, while Shane took on Blake, and Hunter took on Tori. "Stop this, Celea!" I pleaded as a black sword crossed with mine.

"Not until you're gone!" She snarled, and pulled out a whip, hitting me across the chest with it, "Eclipse Whip!"

I fell backwards, but was able to catch my footing, "I don't wanna fight, or hurt you!" I was about to land an attack when she disappeared, "Oh, come on!" I looked around and I felt something wrapping around my waist.

"You've got no other choice." Celea sent me flying against a wall, I looked and saw the same results with the other two.

"You guys okay?" I called out regrouping with the others. As Celea, Hunter, and Blake walked up to us.

"Crimson blaster!" Hunter shot at us, forcing us to go to higher ground. Just when I thought we'd be able to breath, the monster we were originally fighting came after us, so we ran into the building.

"Where exactly are going?" I called out as we ran blindly.

"Anywhere's better than that stinky smell!" Shane called out as we continued to run.

"Works for me!" Tori mumbled.

"You can't hid from me!" I glanced back and saw smoke coming behind us.

"Oh boy!" I ran faster.

We, sadly, reached a dead end. When we stopped the fums forced us to lower ground as he appeared.

"That's it! I've almost had enough of this guy!" I growled angrily.

"Then let's put the 'Wind' in 'Wind Ninja'!" Shane declared.

"You think WIND will stop my fums?! Think again, Rangers!"

"Then come on down!" Shane called out.

"Unless you're too chicken!" Tori taunted.

"Don't be shellfish!" I clapped to pieces of metal together.

"Oh! It is _SO_ on!" He jumped down and landed before us, "Mega Morning breath!" Smoke came out of his mouth and we all coughed, waving our hands in front of us.

"Woah... try a breath mint!" We locked our arms in a circle, "Let's put him in the spine cycle!"

"Right!" We started spinning faster than humanly possible, clearing the smoke, and pushing the monster back.

"Hey! I'm the one that's supposed to trash you!" The Monster shouted as he fell back.

Shane powered up his Ninja Sword, "Ninja Sword, power up!" He cut at the Shell-monster causing him to fall back to ground level. We followed and put our weapons together. "Storm Striker!" We shouted as we powered it up.

"Fire!" Shane shouted as he pulled the trigger and a ball of purple energy hit the thing, before we turned away from it and it exploded. But not more than a minute later, did the monster got 30ft bigger.

"And just when I thought we were finished with that creep!" I growled angrily.

"Cam? Your thoughts?" Shane called into his Morpher.

" _ **I'm thinking... Megazord."**_ Was his reply.

"Me too." Shane gave a two finger salute before cutting the transmission.

"Alright!" We cheered as our Zords appeared and we got into them. We formed the Megazord, but, just as we were about to attack the thing, we got attacked instead. We went into lightning mode, and made him fall, before the Thunder Rangers came back out with their Zords. "Awe, Great." Shane complained, "The bugs are back."

"So Celea still hasn't gotten her Zord?" I questioned our once friends.

"Shut up! That's none of your concern!" Came Hunter's heated response.

"I'll take that as a no." I decided. They suddenly skidded to a halt though.

 **Third Person**

"I swear! Hunter! Blake! We have to fight! Remember?! They're the enemy!" Celea voiced into her Morpher except... it didn't sound like Celea... it was more of a dark voice before it went back to her's, "So fight them!"

Dustin and Shane gasped for a second, before they all heard the Shell-monster getting up, "Let's take care of that creep first!"

"Right!" Tori agreed.

"Power Sphere!" They called out.

"Serpent Sword!" Shane added, as the serpent came out of a ball and turned into a sword. Two other versions of The Wind Ninja's Megazord appeared and helped cut the Shell-thing down to size, before disappearing. They turned around just as it was being destroyed. But their joy was short-lived because they started having to fight the newly formed Thunderstorm Megazord. Dustin and Shane growled as they started to fight their once friends, all over again.

"Come on! Just stay down already!" Celea shouted then ducked as The Thunderstorm Megazord tried to shoo her away, "I was talking about the Wind Rangers, Blake!"

Shane smiled on the inside of his helmet, evil or not she still made him smile. This time the fight was short-lived; because, somehow Celea shot a blast of darkness at all five of them, and both of their Megazords started glowing, and the controls started sparking, "What the...?!"

"Not us, Celea!" Hunter shouted right as everything vanished and became dark.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Blake shouted as Celea stood in front of the Thunder's Megazord.

"Sorry boys, but I had to." With that, she jumped onto the Megazord and the occupants, as well as herself, disappeared in a flash of pure white light.

 _ **The Wind Ninjas**_

Shane groaned as he opened his eyes, "Guys?" He looked around, then shouted to the sky, "W... Where am I?" He looked around nervously for his teammates, but didn't see a thing yet.

 _ **Ninja Ops**_

Cam turned on the news. _"It doesn't happen too often, but here in Blue Bey Harbor, the_ weather _has become the news."_ The news anchor announced, _"A cold front is gripping the city..."_

"You don't say?" Cam grumbled as he stuck his hands in his armpits.

" _Causing a shortage in the heating supply."_ The news anchor added.

Cam looked over at his father, "You sure you're doing okay, dad?"

"For the first time, I am glad that I have fur." Sensei Watanabe answered, "Now have you found the Rangers yet?"

"Nothing. It's like they've vanished off the face of earth." Cam looked back at the computer monitor.

"Always a possibility." Cam looked back at his dad, "Keep trying."

Cam nodded, and looked back at the computer, "I know. I will."

 _ **Back to the Wind Ninjas**_

Tori and Dustin slowly regained consciousness. "Awe man... I feel like I just got ran over by a Flageta 250." Dustin grumbled as he and Tori slowly make it to their feet.

"I do too... Whatever that means." Tori agreed, not understanding what he meant completely, as they started walking, "Hey where's Shane?"

"Right here." The Blue and Yellow Rangers looked up to see their leader on top of a small hill, "I hiked up a hill! To check things out! I think we're on a small island."

"An island?" Tori questioned, "Really?"

"Yeah." Shane nodded, "There's nothing. No people, no Land, as far as I could see." Dustin was about to call Ninja Ops, when Shane shook his head, "Don't bother. I already tried."

"Last thing I remember... we were battling Zords with Blake and Hunter. Then Celea sent some sort of wave of darkness at us." Dustin recalled.

"Don't remind me." Shane scuffed, remembering his encounter with Celea earlier that day.

"There's an explanation." Tori tried to defend her friends.

"I think everything's pretty clear!" Shane retorted sharply, "We've known these guys for what? A month? And when were they not trying to take us out?"

"What about with Celea, man? It was pretty clear she didn't mean what she did before this." Dustin reminded them.

"She hung out with them, more than us." Shane noted, "And need I remind you she was the one that sent us here."

"Good point." Dustin nodded.

"Come on! Something must've happened when they got onto Lothor's ship!" Tori tried to reason.

"When you're ready to get real. Come and talk to me." Shane walked off, "I gotta find a way out of here."

Tori and Dustin stood alone, "We could always trade him in for a new Ranger." Dustin tried to lighten the mood, "Maybe a green one." Tori rolled her eyes and walked away, Dustin soon followed.

* * *

 _I hope you like this one... I put together the first part of_ 'Return of Thunder part 2' _with_ 'Return of Thunder part 1' _... anyway, I hope you like it._

 _Please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Return of Lunar and Thunder part II

_Uh... I'm noticing favorites and followers... but no reviews... please review and tell me what you're thinking of this story... It motivates me to go farther... so please?_

 _Now... the disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I stumbled across a forest on an island with Hunter and Blake. "Why did you have to send US here?!" Hunter snapped for the umpteenth time.

"Will you stop blaming me!" I snapped back, "I was given orders, I followed them! So, don't blame me!"

"But he is." Blake snarled, "And so am I."

"You two are the worst!" I sneered before Ninja Streaking ahead of them. I landed in a small clearing, and folded my arms as Hunter and Blake followed. About a minute later The Wind Ninjas were standing in front of us. "Well, well, well." I looked between the Red and Yellow boys.

"That's a pretty deep 'Well'." Dustin joked lightly.

"Look what the tide brought in, boys." I gave a small smirk at Dustin's comment.

"You ever wander: if two Thunder Ninjas," I hit Hunter's chest, "And a Lunar Ninja, got into a fight with three Wind Ninjas; Who would win?"

"Nobody." Tori answered simply, "The only way we win is by working together.

"Which I thought we were just fine doing." Dustin noted.

"You were wrong." I glared at him.

"Tell you what." Blake decided, "We'll even give you a head start, if you wanna run."

Shane scuffed, "Sorry Tor, Sorry Dust. Whatever's up with them, we're not gonna let them fix it by letting them stomp us."

"I have got no intention of letting them stomp us." Tori retorted, and Dustin nodded stiffly in agreement. They ripped off their clothes, revealing their Ninja outfits underneath, then got into fighting stances.

"We don't wanna fight any of you guys... But you give us no choice." Dustin sighed.

"Enough talk." I growled before running at Tori. Hunter going for Shane, and Blake going for Dustin.

As the fight progressed I kept hesitating my moves, remember things about Tori and I, but I kept fighting her. "Stop it, Celea!" Tori cried out after I put her in an arm lock before she broke free.

"Not gonna happen." I huffed, as I kicked her in the gut. I jumped up and kicked her arm in. Causing her to back track a little when I landed.

"Ouch." She hissed and rubbed her wrist slightly. I ran up to her again, and we continued to fight.

I looked, and saw the others Ninja Streaking away, "Better be fast." I Ninja Streaked after the others. We continued to fight as we landed, before going over to our groups and getting into defensive stances.

"Having fun yet?" Shane asked.

"Not even close." I scuffed my eyes narrowed on Tori, "But there's always this." The brothers and I stood up.

"Thunder Storm!..." They started.

"Moonlit Storm!..." I called out.

"Ranger Form!" We finished in unison before we morphed, "Power of Thunder!/ Moonlight!"

We got back into our stances, Hunter's and Blake's hands on their staffs while mine was on the bow on my back.

"Figured that was coming." Dustin breathed, before the Rangers stood from their stances.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! He-ya!" The three in front of us morphed, "Power of Earth!/Air!/Water!"

"Oh it's so on!" I smirked behind my helmet before we released our weapons and stood up.

"Okay, they're definitely _not_ gonna listen to reason." Tori noted.

"If it's them or us, I chose Us." Dustin decided simply.

"Thank you, finally you guys are listening to me." Shane breathed. They grabbed their swords and Ninja Streaked to the air. The brothers and I following close behind. When we landed again, we were in the same fighting groups as before. Hunter vs. Shane. Blake vs. Dustin. And Tori vs. Me.

I pulled out my bow (The Weapon of the Lunar Academy) and let a shimmering arrow appear before I shot it at Tori as she tried to use her megaphone thing.

"No!" She cried out as she lost her hold on her weapon.

"You're holds bad in the light, Tori, let's see about the dark." I scuffed, before I flung my bow and it tied around her, sending dark pulses up her spine.

"Ow!" She cried out as I sent her flying, before my bow came back to me. We regrouped and Hunter sent a blast of energy from his blaster at the other Rangers.

"Good shot." I noted.

"Did you just give me praise?" Hunter questioned me.

"I... I don't know..." I answered honestly. The Rangers groaned as they tried to sit up, causing me to look over at them and smirk darkly beneath my helmet, "Say goodbye, Rangers."

"Alright, look..." Shane weakly stood up, "You've obviously got some problems you're all still dealing with."

"Um..." Hunter hesitated and tried to think.

"This is getting really old!" I growled as I looked over at Hunter before glaring at the others.

"Couldn't agree more." Tori stood up.

"Hey! I love dirt as much as the next guy, but-" Blake cut Dustin off.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin!"

"Oh, you did NOT just bag on my riding!" Dustin snapped at Blake.

"And I love landing as must as the next skateboarder, but-" I laughed darkly cutting Shane off.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your Skateboarding, Shane!" I mocked.

"You DIDN'T just mock my Skateboarding!" Shane snarled. We ran at each other, Shane against me, Dustin against Blake. While we were fighting Hunter seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey wait!" Hunter called out after Blake pined Dustin, and I pined Shane, "Aren't Dustin and Shane our friends?" Suddenly memories of me skating in the Skate Park as Shane watched, and the first time we met Dustin played in my mind. I quickly shook them away, but Hunter continued, "Guys... this is wrong."

Blake and I looked back at him, "What are you talking about, man?!" We got so distracted that we let Shane and Dustin go.

"Hawk Blaster!" Shane shouted before beams of energy forced us back. When I looked up again, they had their Storm Striker pointed at us, "FIRE!" A ball of energy knocked us farther back. Just as the brothers and I were getting to our feet the Wind Ninjas struck us with their swords, sending us back to the ground. "Now stay down!" Tori snapped.

The three of them slowly walked up to us, their swords cautiously in front of them, as the Brothers and I slowly got to our feet, "Oh, my head!" Blake and I groaned as all of our visors opened. We looked at each other then around us, "Where are we?"

I slowly got balanced, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Hunter and Blake nodded also getting balanced, "You?"

"I think so." I nodded slowly. We looked over at the other Rangers and I frowned, "Wha... What are you guys doing here?"

"You guys okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." We answered simply.

"What happened?" Hunter continued our bombardment of questions.

"They seem themselves." Tori didn't really answer the question.

"Uh, guys! We're kinda still in the dark, here!" I exclaimed. Before something on a cliff got our attention.

"Hey! You down there! In the bug and owl suits!" It was Choobo!

"He better not be talking to us!" Hunter and I snarled before our visors closed again.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you!" Choobo answered, "I worked too hard for you guys to mess things up now!" Suddenly an explosion came from behind the others, "Super Toxipod!"

"He he he. You can't keep a good snail down!" The snail... THING chuckled before sending a fire blast at us.

"Watch out!" Hunter shouted before grabbing me and diving out of the way with Blake.

"Didn't they already fight that thing?!" I questioned the monsters appearance.

"I want to drop this island with all of you on it!" Super Toxipod chuckled, answering a question Tori had asked, "I want to cause an atmospheric reaction, that will cause the planet's temperature to one-hundred degrees below 0! I want...! Payback!" He sent another blast at the other three, before Kelzaks appeared and started to attack them too.

"Oh boy!" I gulped.

"No way!" Hunter agreed.

"This is bad!" Blake breathed out.

"We gotta help them!" I stood up. Hunter and Blake doing the same.

"All over it!" Blake nodded, "Let's do it!" We were about to go help them when Choobo got our attention, yet again.

"Not so fast!" He jumped down (actually sticking the landing this time) in front of us, "Listen to me, Crimson and White Ranger. The Navy Ranger, has betrayed you! Hear me!"

"That's crazy!" Hunter and I snarled. A purple beam suddenly came down and hit the two of us.

"NO!" Blake shouted, but we couldn't move an inch. My mind started to fog up again, and everything Choobo just said became more and more true to me. When the beam finally died out, Blake ran up to us, "You guys okay?"

"I... don't know." I shook my head.

"I think so." Hunter disagreed.

"But... we feel kinda weird." We agreed on that, at least.

"Here's the really deal." Choobo continued, "You can't trust The Navy Ranger anymore. That blond haired Blue Ranger's convinced him to join up with them." Hunter and I contemplated that.

"What are you babbling about?! I would NEVER turn my back on them!" Blake snarled before he started to walk up to Choobo, "You're the one who's lying!"

"Tell them the truth, then." Choobo pressured Blake, "They deserve to know you betrayed them, and your lost parents."

Blake quickly looked back at us, "Don't listen to him, guys! He's lying! Choobo's trying to destroy us!" Hunter and I slowly looked back up at Blake.

 **Hunter**

"My own brother." I growled.

"My own best friend!" Celea snarled. We grabbed our weapons (I gripped my staff and Celea gripped her bow) before we attacked him, sending him to the ground.

"What's the matter with you two!? Have you lost your Ninja minds?!" Blake gasped.

"You don't deserve to call yourself a Thunder Ranger." Celea and I snarled, "YOU TRAITOR!" I ran up with my staff while Celea let loos a dozen shimmering arrows at once, all of which hit him.

"Don't you remember anything that just happened?!" Blake snapped at us as he stumbled backwards.

"We remember, you sold us out to those Wind weasels!" We growled before continuing to attack him. We were too busy fighting Blake to hear anything else going on around us. When we finally got him on the ground Celea switched from her Bow to her Whip. "Now you'll pay!" She and I raised our weapons.

"No!" Blake begged.

"Wait!" Shane called out.

"Don't do it!" Dustin shouted.

"You brought this on yourself, Blake." Celea growled angrily.

"But you two aren't thinking straight!" Blake argued, "You guys got zapped with that beam, remember?!"

"More lies! Don't listen to him!" Choobo shouted from the side.

"But..." Celea breathed as we hesitated, "We..."

"Please guys... look into your hearts." Blake begged us, "You know the truth." Suddenly steam came out of nowhere and hit me and Celea, while Blake evaded it.

"Ung...!" We both cried out in pain, "What's happening?!"

"NO! The steam got 'em!" I heard Shane through our cries. When the steam cleared, Celea and I were gripping our heads in pain. We slowly stood back up and all I could think about was harming my enemies.

"No..." The Navy Ranger called out in disbelief.

"This is the END, traitor!" Celea and I advanced onto Blake. We had just made contact with our weapons when the Blue and Yellow Rangers pushed us back.

"Don't hurt them!" Blake called as they tried to hold us back.

"We're _not_ trying to hurt them!" Tori called, as she tried to hold Celea.

"We're trying to _hold_ them!" Dustin tried to hold me. We were able to break free and strike at them, forcing them away. We continued to slice at the two Rangers as Blake ran up to us.

"Come on! You're stronger than this, you guys!" Blake tried to grab us, but we pushed him back and struck him. We continued our bombardment of attacks. I finally flipped him over heads with my staff.

We turned to face him, Weapons ready, "Traitor!" We snarled again.

"Think about everything we've been through! PLEASE!" Blake begged us, "This isn't who you guys are!" We ignored him and ran up to attack. I struck him head on with my staff, as Celea forced him to the side when she hit him with her whip. We were about to strike again when he blocked our weapons with his Staff, "Celea! Hunter! Please! You have to stop!" We only growled and tried to push down, when I felt Shane connecting with me, and saw Dustin connecting with Celea, forcing us away from Blake.

"This has gone on far enough!" Shane snapped as all three of the Wind Rangers ran in front of Blake.

"Ninja Smoke Screen!" Dustin shouted before smoke covered them, and they disappeared.

"What?!" We snapped, before waving our weapons angrily, "Come back! We're not through with any of you!"

 **Third Person**

The Wind Ninjas (Already demorphed) pulled Blake into a cave nearby. "Set him down here." Shane breathed as they got a far enough distance away from the entrance.

"Is he okay?" Tori whispered before Blake's suit started to spark, and she jumped back, "What's happening to him?!" Suddenly Blake became demorphed. The three Rangers got beside him just as Blake was coming too. When he did, They put their hands on him to keep him from making any sudden movements.

"Relax." Dustin breathed out calmly.

"You're safe now." Shane agreed.

"No I'm not." Blake revealed, after a moment of silents, "None of us are. Celea's a power house when angry. And so is Hunter. It's gonna be hard to 'Be safe' with those two at the moment." The Wind Ninjas exchanged worried glances with each other.

 _ **Ninja Ops**_

Things were getting worse for Cam and Sensei Watanabe, the entire main room was _covered_ with ice and icicles. Cam, who had wrapped himself in a cotton blanket, sighed heavily, "Bad news, Dad. The temperature's dropping one degree every hour."

"It will quickly become impossible to sustain life." The shivering Sensei Guiana Pig accepted sadly.

"I tapped into a military satellite, and I found a disturbance," Cam revealed, "It traces back to an island in the Pacific. It's a volcanic formation that's sinking at a rate directly proportionate to the dropping temperature... but that's not all."

"What else did you find?"

Cam sighed and tapped a few buttons, "As the temperature here's sinking, I found a heat signature rising close to where the Lunar Ninja Academy was abandoned."

"Could it be Celestina's Zord?" His father questioned.

"I bet it is. It has everything the spirit of a Zord needs... but the only problem is; Celea needs to get it, herself." Cam admitted sadly, "Since it's not apart of the Wind Academy, the Zord will only respond to that of a Lunar Ninja Student."

"As long as Celestina is missing, no one can retrieve it?" His father summed up.

"In lament's terms, Yes." Cam answered.

"The Zord could not have appeared at a random time. I fear something has happened to Celestina." Sensei Watanabe sighed, before adding, "The Ranger's disappearance, and this strange weather's appearance, is not a random event either."

"I hate to say it," Cam sighed, "But I think you're right, dad."

 _ **The Wind Rangers and Blake**_

Blake looked out to the sea, before turning to face the other rangers, "Hunter's the only family I have, and, ever since we met two weeks ago, Celea's grown on me just as much. They've always been there for me. Now they need my help. For the first time in my life, they need me. I'm not gonna let 'em down."

"We'll help in whatever way we can." Tori assured him.

"Shane," Blake got the Red Ranger's attention, "That wasn't us back there."

"I know." Shane nodded, "I should've known beforehand. We're gonna be there for you, bro."

"Totally." Dustin agreed with his leader. Blake nodded with satisfaction.

* * *

 _Okay... I know I put the third part in this part... but... again... couldn't find a good stopping point for this story... so..._

 _And... I hope it's cool that_ both _Celea and Hunter are still under the spell... I was up half the night when I was writing this deciding if it should just be Hunter or not so... I hope it's still okay..._

 _I'll be updating again next week... so... please review in the meantime._


	7. Return of Lunar and Thunder part III

_Alright... this is the final part of_ Return of Lunar and Thunder _._

 _I'd like to give a heads up... the songs that are in this story, are gonna be from the_ late _2000s and early 2010s._

 _I'd also like to say_ **Thank you** _to the review of the last chapter;_ **Taeniaea**.

 _Now... the disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves

* * *

 **Blake**

"Is it just me, or is it starting to get seriously cold?" Dustin complained as we walked along the beach line.

"Normally I'd say it's just you." Shane answered, "But you're right, it's definitely starting to get a little chilly."

"I'd like to know why we can morph, but can't reach Ninja Ops." Tori put in her two cents.

"I'd settle for knowing where we are." Shane decided.

"I think we're on Borderco island." I revealed, "I'm not one-hundred percent sure though." I suddenly noticed the others stopped walking so I turned to face them, "What?"

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane motioned to Tori and Dustin.

"Nah, you don't wanna know." I shook my head gently, "Trust me."

"Trust us," Tori countered sharply, "We do."

I sighed heavily, "I heard Lothor talking to his pals right before he sent Hunter, Celea and I back to earth. They gave Celea a special band on her Ranger outfit to send us here, I don't understand why though..."

"And?" Dustin questioned.

"This place doesn't appear on any map." I admitted, "And it rises from the sea every... two-hundred years or something like that."

"And then what?" Tori asked nervously.

"Well... that's the part that's harsh." I answered not meeting their eyes.

"PLEASE don't tell us this whole place is sinking back into the ocean!" Shane and Tori begged.

"I told you, you didn't wanna know." I scuffed.

"We better find some higher ground then." Shane decided before walking over to said ground, "Come on." We decided to follow.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

We were hiking up a grassy hill. "Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Celea or Hunter for hours." Dustin questioned as he stuck the ground with a tree branch.

"I'm not. I'd gladly like to take a break from getting my butt kicked." Shane noted. I looked back at him frowning, "Hey, no offense, but your brother and Celea haven't exactly been playing well with others lately."

"Look, Hunter's a great Ranger. One Day you're all gonna be glad he's got those powers." I informed them.

"Sure. The day he stops using them on us." Shane scuffed.

"What about Celea?" Tori questioned me.

"She's an even stronger person. She's caring and gentle." I scuffed as I remember her cooking, "Plus she's a mean cook and Baker. You'll be glad she takes care of those around her someday."

"Sure. The day she shows that to us." Tori rolled her eyes, then sat down beside Dustin, "How'd you guys get your powers anyway? None of you guys ever told us how that happened."

"Well, it's a long story," I admitted, "You really wanna hear it?"

"It's either that, or..." Shane looked down at Dustin, "Watch Dustin play in the dirt." Said boy tossed the stick aside.

I sighed and told them my past with Hunter, starting from the beginning and up to when we met Lothor.

"Wait... Wasn't that also when you met Celea?" Tori brought me out of my memories.

"Yeah." I nodded, "She could tell you more, but from what she told me and Hunter; when her parents... also passed away, She was giving to Sensei Aronshei of the Lunar Ninja Academy. He treated her like a daughter and it seemed like she cared about him as if he were her father. From what I also understand, when her Academy was attacked, that's when she was given her Morpher. But she didn't open the box that held it till she met us. Anyway, after we met... well... you guys get the rest."

"She didn't want revenge because she knew it was wrong." Dustin added.

"Yeah." I smiled sadly, "Oh man are we gonna owe each other a lot of Cookies..."

"Why is that anyway?" Shane asked.

I smiled slightly, "We were heading to the bakery for an apology cake for getting her upset during our second meeting, but when we got there. She was already coming out with a large iced cookie. She had said the cookie was made from her recipe and apparently so was the icing. Anyway, we had made it this... kind of tradition I guess, that when one of us needs to apologize to another one of us, we'd get the large cookie with icing and split it."

"Awe." They all nodded, before our stomachs growled, "Maybe talking about sweets at a time like this is a bad idea."

I smirked, then got back to the original topic, "Anyway, Hunter and Celea are good people. But if they think someone's wronged them..." I shook my head slightly, "They won't stop till they make it right."

"We get that!" Dustin retorted, "But why are they taking it out on us?!"

"Choobo used some kinda mind erase," I answered, "To make us think you were our enemies. Even on Celea... especially on Celea, actually."

"How come you snapped out of it?" Shane questioned.

I grinned lightly and glanced at Tori, "I guess I had a little more help remembering who my _friends_ are."

Tori smiled and walked up to me, "Then that's what Celea and Hunter need." She looked over at the others, "Come on. Better go find them." Tori, Shane and I started walking again.

"Do we have too?" Dustin grumbled obviously comfortable. Shane and I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him along.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

We were walking up yet another hill along the coast line the island smell getting worse than ever, when I spotted something in white and something in Crimson tumbling down a hill nearby, "You guys! Check it out!" I looked back at the others, "Come on!" We carefully ran up to them.

"Blake?! BLAKE!" They shouted with anger.

Just as we were about to run up to them, an explosion stopped us in our tracks.

"You guys better bail, cause I'm one bad snail!" Super Toxipod chuckled. The others got into Fighting stances. I just stood there collecting my anger.

"... If you're a snail then how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin questioned the monster... that was... actually a good question.

"Crab, Snail, WHATEVER!" Super Toxipod snapped before sending a blast of energy at us, to which we quickly got away from.

"I've about had it with that snail." Tori groaned.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready." We nodded.

"Ninja Storm!" The Wind Ninjas began.

"Thunder Storm!" I called out.

"Ranger Form!" With that we morphed, "Power of Earth!/Air!/Water!/Power of Thunder!" They pulled out their swords while I pulled out my Navy antlers.

"You think you can beat me?" Super Toxipod questioned us, "I can take you all!"

"Dream on snail trail." I retorted, "Ninja Shadow Battle!" I summoned a screen, while the Rangers and I attacked him. When I landed the final attack, I pushed Super Toxipod back and let my Navy antlers electrocute him, "Where's Hunter and Celea?!"

"What do you care?! You'll never get off this island!" Was his answer.

"Never's a long time, Dude!" I flipped him over my head. Causing him to land on the ground on his Shelly-back. I watched as the others put together their Storm Striker and finish him off.

"Oh! That's not in the script!" Were his last words before exploding and we turned away. Once that was done, we undid our visors and regrouped.

"Everyone okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I nodded, before looking around, "Where's Celea and Hunter?"

"Where are you?!" I heard two all too familiar voices.

"Look!" Shane pointed behind us. And when I turned to look, I saw Hunter and Celea stumbling up to me. And even though they tried, The Wind Ninjas couldn't stop them from attacking me. I was able to catch their weapons underneath my arms though.

"Hunter! Celea! Snap out of it!" I ground out, "Lothor's done something to you!"

"Liar!" Celea puffed out.

"Please listen to me!" I tried to put my hands on their shoulders, but that released their weapons.

"No more lies!" Hunter snapped as they raised their weapons. I dodged and blocked each of their attacks.

When Celea was able to find an opening, I almost fell to the ground, and held up my arms to keep from getting hit by Hunter's Staff, "You guys gotta trust me!"

Celea was finally able to trip me, "Why should we?!" They put their weapons close to my neck again.

"Hunter! Celea! Please!" I begged them.

"You betrayed us! And now you will _pay_ for your betrayal!" They growled out.

"It was Choobo and Lothor! THEY betrayed us!" I tried to remind them, "Think you guys! Think!"

 **Celea**

I tried to push down on my weapon, but suddenly memories flooded back to me.

I remembered us getting caught in a beam, and having a bad feeling about what we were doing beforehand. I shook my head, trying to stay focused and what we were doing, Hunter doing the same.

But it didn't work. I remembered what happened in the Cavern of Lost Souls, and what our parents had said.

I shook my head violently, and stared at Blake when it didn't work. "Think! You guys! Think!" Blake pleaded. We shook our heads again, "You're under some kinda spell!"

I finally got all the memories away, and snarled, "You're confusing us!"

"No more Ninja tricks!" Hunter snapped, then raised his staff, while I raised my whip.

"No! Please!" Blake pleaded. We had just about brought our weapons down, when he grabbed them and tossed us over him. He rolled away as we stood up, "You're my brother! And my best friend!"

"I don't have a brother!" Hunter snarled.

"I don't have a best friend!" I sneered, switching my whip for my bow.

Hunter shot him with his Blaster and I shot him with a few Darkened Arrows, sending him to the ground. We ran at him seconds later. But before we could do anything, he stood up and brought out his staff and started striking us instead.

When he finally got us on the ground, he held me down with one hand, while the other was holding his staff at Hunters neck.

"Now you guys are gonna listen! And you're gonna listen, good!" Blake snapped, "You're my brother! And my best friend!" My mind started to become foggy or... maybe unclouded?... as Blake continued looking at Hunter, "You're name's Hunter Bradly! You're my brother!" He looked over at me next, "And you're Celestina Palensa! You go by Celea Palensa! You're my best friend! Come on guys! Shake it off!"

I think my mind started to cloud up again, but I wouldn't let it. Hunter and I snarled, "No! You're lying! We know the truth!" We flung him over into wet sand. While we were standing up, something continued to happen in my head, to make it hurt. "S... something's wrong! My head!" We started shaking our heads as more memories came back.

I remembered my Training sessions with Sensei Aronshei, I remembered him telling me that I had to be nice after I yelled or got mad at someone. I remembered him giving me the box with the letter and Morpher inside, the day he and I were taken by Lothor. I remembered meeting Hunter and Blake that day too. I remembered being with them at Motocross Tracks all across California, and making Meals for us. Hunter and I shook our heads as memories continued to come back, "Something's happening... It's coming back..."

Then, the final memory that I needed. Hunter, Blake and I hugging when they finally agreed to come back to Blue Bay Harbor.

Hunter and I demorphed, "I... remember..." We fell face first to the ground in pain.

"Hunter! Celea!" I heard Blake running over to us, (Now demorphed) and trying to shake us awake, "Come on guys! Wake up! Come on dudes stay with me!"

We tried to catch our breath as Blake held the collar of our shirts a wee bit too tightly, "Dude... we're gonna need to breath at someone point here..." Hunter and I chocked out lightly as Blake continued to shake us. Blake smiled happily at us, realizing this.

We started chuckling together as he let go of our uniform shirts, and getting off us, then slowly helping us sit up, "Thanks, man."

I turned my head slightly when I heard people walking up to us. It was the Wind Ninjas also demorphed, "Well they're back to being Hunter and Celea." Tori noted.

"Good Hunter and Good Celea? Or Bad Hunter and Frightful Celea?" Dustin questioned. That was a confusing one too...

Shane gulped, "Do you guys know who we are?"

I smiled lightly, as did Hunter, "Yeah. Our friends." They looked at each other happily.

Dustin and Blake helped Hunter and I to our feet. "Oh man..." I held my stomach, "I just remembered something else."

"What?" Dustin asked a little too hopefully.

I stumbled over to the grass and let my lunch make a reappearance.

"She just remembered how much she's been moving quickly and Ninja Streaking a lot today." Blake answered, and I gave him a thumbs up as I wiped my mouth, caught my breath and walked back over to them.

Suddenly My Morpher went off, "Go for Celea." Everyone ran up to me, "Is it you Cam?"

" _ **No it's the phone company."**_ Came his sarcastic reply causing us to chuckle softly, _**"I'm calling to find out how you feel about long distance service."**_

"Is he always this... ah... funny?" Hunter looked over at the Wind Ninjas.

Shane scuffed, "Not always."

I looked back at my Morpher, "We're great, Cam. Thanks for asking."

" _ **Are the Thunder and Wind Ninjas with you?"**_ Sensei Watanabe called.

"Yeah. They're here too, Sensei Watanabe." I nodded, though they couldn't see me.

" _ **Excellent."**_ The Guiana Pig Sensei told us, _**"I must speak to You and the Thunder Rangers upon all of of your return."**_

" _ **Which brings up our next problem."**_ Cam breathed out, _**"You're on an island that's sinking... fast. You've gotta find a way off."**_

"How 'bout the Gliders?" Dustin asked, causing me to glance over at him jealously, before looking back at my Morpher.

" _ **The atmospheric pressure's too unstable right now."**_ Cam said words I barely understood the meaning to, _**"It wouldn't be safe."**_

"What about the Zords?" Blake figured.

" _ **Good idea, Blake."**_ Sensei Watanabe answered.

" _ **They're on their way."**_ Cam agreed, _**"I just need to make certain that that can withstand the water pressure."**_

"We're ready." Shane nodded before I cut transmission. Shane looked at the rest of us, "What about you guys?" Tori, Dustin, and Blake nodded in agreement.

"Wait." Hunter and I called out.

"Oh no." Dustin grumbled.

"We just wanted to thank you. For standing up to us like that." I explained, "Means a lot."

Shane smiled, "That's what friends do." Hunter and I smiled at him. "So before this turns into a group hug. Better go." Just as we were walking off though, the snail-crab-thing, grew bigger.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I snapped as we got into defensive positions.

"Celea get to higher ground." Hunter instructed.

"But-"

"Just do it! We'll get you when it's save!" Hunter glanced at me. I sighed and ran off to a high cliff. I watched when they Ninja Streaked into their Zords as they appeared, and turned into their Megazords.

Super Toxipod laughed, "You Rangers are gonna be sorry you ever crossed my Snail trail!" He sent a blast of fire at the Megazords. I jumped out of the way.

"You guys okay?!" I called worriedly into my Morpher.

" _ **Yeah. We can take the heat."**_ Blake answered.

" _ **Don't worry about us."**_ Hunter assured. They spun their Megazords around causing the flames around them to die out. They continued to fight even after that. Finally the Wind Ninjas were able to cut the Shell-creep down to size!

"Now that's what I call a crab fest!" Shane and I chorused, before my stomach growled from the thought of food.

"Now how do you guys plan on getting me home?" I called into my Morpher looking at the Thunder Megazord.

I heard Hunter chuckled gently, _**"Hop in."**_ The Megazords hand lifted me up before I got into Hunters cockpit.

"Thanks for the lift." I smiled at him.

"No problem." I know he was smiling underneath his helmet. I tried to keep my cheeks from heating up.

"Oh, and don't forget we owe Blake and the others some MAJOR cookies." I reminded him.

"Don't remind me." He breathed out.

" _ **I can already taste the icing!"**_ Blake called out with sympathetic joy.

" _ **Sounds fair to me!"**_ Tori called from her part in the other Megazord.

"You had to say it." Hunter grumbled.

"Man up." I hit his shoulder lightly as we walked into the water with our Megazords.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

I kept my chuckling to a bare minimum as The brothers and Dustin walked into Storm Chargers. I followed closely behind.

"Hey Kel." Dustin gulped, causing the store manager to look up from where she was packing some boxes.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Kelly frowned, as she moved a box away.

"Kel, I can explain... I was kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere and I..." Dustin tried to explain when I hit Hunter and Blake's chest for them to cover for him.

"It wasn't his fault." Hunter admitted truthfully, "He was helping us out."

"Well," Kelly pulled out some coats from a nearby stand, "That doesn't surprise me. You couldn't have _called_?! Sent an e-mail?!"

"You gotta believe them, Kelly." I begged.

"If there was _any_ way I could've been here... I'm really sorry." Dustin apologized.

"That makes five cookies." I whispered to Blake who nodded in agreement.

"Dustin's telling you the truth." Blake added, "As for my brother and me, well... we know we've let you down a bunch of times."

"We'll make it up to you. Promise." I hit my forehead at Hunter's words, that's what the Apology Cookies are for!

"Well... I could use a couple of stock boys." Kelly sighed, putting a box behind a counter.

"Stock boys?" Hunter questioned, and I had trouble holding back my laughter.

 **Hunter**

"You know. Someone to open boxes. Clean the floors at night." Kelly answered, and I heard Celea give a slight chuckle at our new predicament.

"I was think more along the lines of Head Mechanic or-" Celea and Blake put their hands on my chest for me to stop talking.

"They'll take it." Celea assured Kelly, still holding back laughter.

"Great." Kelly walked up to us with a bunch of boxes, "Well, you can start by helping me clean up this mess." Blake and I were about to walk up to her when Dustin put a hand up.

"We just got one more thing we gotta take care of." Dustin remembered, "And we'll be back in like half in hour. I promise." We headed out the door.

"I'll go set the order for the cookies." Celea told them, before holding her hand out, "Fork it over. You owe apologizes your money gets spent."

I rolled my eyes as we pulled out our wallets and gave her some money before she headed off to the bakery.

"I'm surprised she doesn't work there." Dustin noted. As she came back quickly.

"Alright, one hour till they're all baked."

"Let's go then." We walked into a dark ally. I took Celea's hand, and we Ninja Streaked away.

When we landed at Ninja Ops, I let Celea go throw up in the Trash Can. "I just cleaned that!" Cam grumbled as Celea wiped her mouth. She was about to apologize when Cam shook his head, "No need to apologize or for an Apology Cookie." Celea slowly nodded before she stood by the other Wind Ninjas.

"So what was so important that you had to tell us?" I gulped at Tori's question before Blake made me tell them.

"We think we need to leave… it's not safe for us to stay here. Blake and I… we just need to keep everyone we can safe." I explained.

Blake sighed, "We're sorry… but I think it'd be for the best."

"Wait... let me get this straight," Celea was pacing by the time we'd finished, "After everything we went through... you guys wanna walk away from being Rangers?" She stopped pacing and stood by the others.

"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us." Blake answered.

"Join the club." Dustin grumbled.

"We can't risk anything happening to you guys because of us." I reasoned.

"Hey, I should be the one walking away if that's how you're putting it." Celea pointed out, "But I'm not. I have a job to do, and I'm not letting a risk stop me."

"Celea's right. You've been given a gift." Tori agreed, "Isn't it your responsibility to _use_ that gift?"

"Both of them are Correct." We looked down at the Guiana Pig Sensei, "Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger Powers were meant for you. As Sensei Aronshei knew the Lunar Ranger Powers were meant for Celestina. But I can not force any of you to live up to your responsibility."

"So what do ya say?" Celea smiled hopefully before walked over to us, and putting her hands on our shoulders, "Are ya in or out?"

"We're sorry guys..." Blake and I shrugged Celea's hands off before Ninja Streaking away. When we landed, we walked into the bakery and paid for the Cookies before heading back to the Motel.

When we got there, we saw Celea, Dustin, Shane, and Tori looking at us and frowning. Or in Celea's case snarling.

"I guess these cookies have two apologies for them?" I laughed lightly.

Celea sighed, "Put them on the table." We did as told and watched her put three extra chairs in.

"I really am sorry, Celea." I informed her truthfully, "I just don't want to think about what would happen if you got hurt." Celea didn't say anything as she started cutting into the Cookies and giving everyone a slice.

Once that was done we sat around the table and ate.

"Wow! And this is your own baking recipe?" Shane questioned the cookie as he ate it. Blake and I chuckled.

"Yep. So's the icing." Celea smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Man, you gotta get a job at the bakery!" Dustin declared.

"Nah, it's just a hobby anyway." Celea denied looking downhearted.

"I'm sure we could get Kelly to sell them at the store." Tori offered, biting into her third Cookie slice.

"You think so?" Celea suddenly perked up.

"Sure." Dustin agreed.

"You did say that we owed her an Apology Cookie anyway. Maybe when she tries it, she'll want to sell them." I reminded her, then gave her some hope.

"Thanks guys." Celea smiled a little more.

When we finished the cookies, and Tori, Shane, and Dustin left, Celea sat on her bed, looking downcast again.

"We're really sorry, Celea." I told her again, and put a hand on her shoulder. She ignored me, brushed my hand off, grabbed her iPod, put her headphones on, and turned on her music.

"I think she's depressed." Blake stated the obvious.

"Like I can't see that, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes and sat on his bed.

"Baby blue staring in the window pane, just counting drops of rain. Wondering if she's got the guts to take it. Running down her dreams in a dirty dress, now her heart's a mess. Praying she will find a way to make it..." Celea sang softly, "So _keep_ on climbing, though the ground might shake! Just keep on reaching, though the limb might break! We've come this far, don't you _be_ scared now! 'Cause you can learn to fly... on the way down!" She sighed softy then continued singing, "Searching for a sign in the night, even like a lonely string of lights, that'll burn just long enough for you to see it... The road's been long and lonely and you feel like giving up! There's more to this than just the breath you're breathing..." She started mumbling the rest and I couldn't understand her.

"She's trying to tell us something." Blake smirked at me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Celea." Blake answered, "'So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake. Just keep on reaching, though the limb might break. We've come this far, don't you be scared now, cause you can't learn to fly on the way down." He repeated what I guess was the chorus, but I was still confused, "Dude, she's trying to tell us not to back out of being Rangers."

"Why though? We've caused her more than enough pain." I looked back at Celea, who was rubbing her eyes. I frowned and walked over to her bed, Blake following. I sat down next to Celea, and wrapped an arm around her, Blake doing the same on the other side, "We'll tell you what." I slowly pulled the headphones off her ears, and she turned off her music, "We'll stay Rangers..."

"Really?!" Celea smiled brightly.

"IF," I held up a finger and her smile turned into a pout, "If you promise to stay safe."

"I'm a Ranger too. And I'm not gonna give that up." Celea noted.

"What we mean is, you can't run off and fight battles you probably wouldn't win, on your own." Blake stepped in, "We get that you're used to depending on yourself alone, but we have each other now. We can help each other out."

Celea seemed to think for a second, "For six battles." She decided.

"Ten."

"Five."

"Eleven."

"Four."

"Twelve."

"You're just going higher!" Celea laughed joyfully, and my heartbeat picked up a little.

"Fine, we'll compromise." I breathed out, "Three battles, that's it."

Celea nodded, "I like that idea."

I smiled lightly, "I thought you would." Celea yawned, then me, then Blake, "I guess we're all a little sleepy from earlier."

"Yeah." The others agreed as we got back onto our own beds.

"Night, boys." Celea smiled as she pulled the blanket over herself.

"Night." We called back, before I turned out the light. I closed my eye and I was soon fast asleep.

* * *

 _Alright... that concludes_ Return of Lunar and Thunder _... but I have a surprise in-store for the next few chapters..._

 _Anyway... please review._


	8. Lunar Dream Problem I

_Okay... this is my first original chapter for this story... this is also where Celea's Lunar past come back to bite her... and it effects Hunter too._

 _Now... the disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves

* * *

 **Celea**

I groaned when I fell out of my bed that night, "Ow..."

"Ow..." I heard Hunter groan through his mattress. I quickly got up, and was about to get back to bed when I heard something outside.

"Hey, Guys! Wake up!" I called out to the two boys. Strangely, only Hunter woke up.

"What's wrong, Celea? You haven't been this jumpy since we accidentally checked in to that haunted hotel." Hunter walked over to me.

"I heard something outside." I gulp.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Hunter turned to go back to his bed.

I grabbed his arm in fright, "But what if it's something?!"

Hunter sighed, "Celea, I REALLY don't wanna deal with you right now."

"Then help me and I promise you I won't bother you at night ever again." I promised, my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Fine." Hunter nodded, before we both walked outside. I hide behind his back in fright. "How old are you again?"

"Well, sorry! I'm just a little creeped out that there's something scary out here!" I grumbled, "And 16!"

Hunter chuckled gently, "Just checking." We continued to look around before we heard something, "Okay... so you weren't making it up."

"Why would I make something scary up?!" I hissed as we walked closer to the sound.

"Hello?" Hunter called out to the sound and when it took shape, I clung to Hunter, "Ow! Celea?! What's the deal?"

"I've seen that... thing before! In my dreams!" I answered. Hunter raised a brow at me. "Trust me! It's not good!"

Hunter frowned, "Okay.." We continued to walk up to it, slower this time.

"Well, well, well." A voice, similar to mine but darker, cackled.

"Look what the dirt brought in." Another voice, this one similar to Hunter's but darker, scuffed.

"You've got to be kidding me." I gulped before I got into a fighting stance, Hunter doing the same except stiffer.

"Who's there?!" Hunter shouted to the voices.

"Why... you, of course." The two voices took on more profound shapes; Ours.

"Thank you so much for bringing this one into your life, Celea." The one with my voice chuckled, "Now I have a partner to ruin both of your nights."

"Who ARE you?!" Hunter demanded.

"Let's just say... we're darker versions of you." The one with his voice answered.

"And we're just getting started..." The Dark Me's hand shone before blasting us back.

"Ow..." Hunter groaned.

"This is bad." I whispered getting up from where I was.

"Why?" Hunter coughed following my lead.

"I normally wake up when that thing attacks me!" I answered before looking at him, "And I don't dream of others, so you shouldn't be here." I pinched his arm.

"Ow! Well I'm here!" Hunter snapped after I finished.

"That's the problem!" I gripped, before I heard the Dark Me cackling, "Come on! We need to get away from them!" I took Hunter's arm and started running through the empty streets.

Just as I thought we were gonna be safe, I saw two Streaks of color come down before us, "Not so fast."

"I don't suppose you know how to beat these creeps?" Hunter got into a defensive position. I did the same.

"Do you think we would've ran if I did?!" I gulped down my fright.

"That's right, Hunter," Dark Me moved around Hunter, "Celea has no way of beating us. You were brought here because of her, and now you'll suffer the same fate because of her."

"Isn't that right, Celea?" Dark Hunter walked around me, chuckling, "And here I thought you cared about others."

I closed my eyes, "Come on! Come on! Wake UP!" I opened my eyes again, nothing change, "Why is this happening NOW?!"

Dark Me cackled, "Because you've finally gotten weak enough to let it happen. And you dragged, poor, defenseless, Hunter Bradly into this mess too."

"I am NOT weak!" I snarled.

"Oh, but you are." The Dark Hunter kicked my legs in and I fell to the ground, "You can't even keep a good stance." I tried to get up, but felt his foot on my back, "You're weak, AND pitiful." I glanced over at Hunter, but he was staring at the Dark Me.

"Hunt!" I screamed, getting his attention. Quickly he leaped over to me, knocking his dark self off, "Thank you." I breathed out, getting to my feet.

"Let's leave them be." The Dark Me snarled, obviously mad that I bested her. The two Dark Ninjas then Ninja Streaked away, leaving Hunter and I alone.

"Hunter... I... I didn't want to..." I tried to explain to my friend, but he just walked away, "Hunter!" I chased after him.

"Go after them, yourself." He turned to face me, his eyes cold, "They're your problem! You have to face them!"

"They're your problem too!" I snapped angrily, "Do you think I WANT you to be here?! Of course, I don't! I don't know HOW you did anyway! But you're here and we need to fix this!"

"And just how do we do that?!" Hunter snarled.

"I told you; I don't know! I always wake up before the first attack hits... something must be keeping us from waking up." I gulped.

"Wait... when do you normally wake up? Actual time-wise." Hunter questioned me.

"About three in the morning." I replied truthfully, "I don't really sleep for the rest of the night after that."

"That's why you're always up early." Hunter realized I nodded slowly, "Oh man, Celea... That's really bad."

"Tell me something I don't know." I rolled my eyes. Two weeks and he's just now noticing this? "That's another reason why I'm a light sleeper. And why I stay at motels rather than my Academy."

"Are all the surroundings the same in your dreams as they are in reality?" Hunter asked gently.

"Um... yeah. Except it's just my Dark and me. No one else." I answered.

"So you're basically fighting in your sleep, in whatever city you're staying in all alone." Hunter summed up.

"Pretty much." I conformed.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Hunter asked calm and gentle.

"Since I became a Lunar Ninja Student." I answered, "Which is to say, as far back as I can remember."

"Your whole life?"

"Yep."

"That's really bad."

"And you're the first person I've ever told." I added, "I don't want people thinking I'm crazy so I keep the dreams to myself." Hunter wrapping his arms around me, "Uh... Hunt. What are you doing?"

"It's called a hug, Celea." Hunter joked, "Ever had one before?" I was about to reply when I felt someone grabbing my shirt and pulling me away.

"Mind if I take her?" It was the Dark Hunter.

"Let me go!" I shouted angrily trying to pull out of his grip.

"Oh, Celestina, Celestina, Celestina." Dark Me came out of the shadows, and wrapped her arms around Hunter, "Will you ever learn not to toy with another's emotions?"

"Hey! Release me!" Hunter snapped at her.

"Nope." They both cackled before Ninja Streaking somewhere two different places.

"Why do I have a feeling this is just getting started?" I grumbled as we landed somewhere dark.

"Because it is." The Dark Hunter snickered.

"Please..." I tried to reason, this one was new, maybe it didn't know anything about me? "Why are you doing this?"

"Because bringing pain and suffering is what I do." Dark Hunter laughed.

"Are you sure?" I tried to trick him.

"Of course I am. Your darkness even told me so." Was it's reply.

"Awe, but you must want to be the leader." I continued to try to persuaded him.

The Dark Hunter chuckled, before grabbing my shirt, "If you think you can persuade me into hatting the other you, you're dead wrong."

"Worth a shot." I noted.

"That it was." The Dark Hunter agreed, "Now what to do with you..."

I gulped, "Release me and let me find the other you?" I asked a bit too hopefully.

The Dark Hunter cackled, "Definitely not."

"Let me heal from the motion sickness?" I decided to try again.

The Dark Hunter gave a slight nod, "But only healing."

"At least you Darks have sympathy." I grumbled before I closed my eyes and let myself heal. When I was finished, I slowly stood up, "Thanks." I smirked, before I punched him in the chest. The Dark Hunter smirked, and hit my face. I growled, and kicked him in the legs.

"Heh... that all you got Celea?" Dark Hunter scuffed, his voice turning into that of Hunter himself, "I'd expect nothing more from a lowlife like yourself."

I growled, before I kicked him in the face, "How DARE you imitate Hunt! Him and you are NOTHING alike!"

Dark Hunter scuffed, "We'll see what you think after this!" The Dark Hunter grabbed me and tossed me out a window.

"Ow! Okay! That hurt!" I snarled, luckily no glass had cut me so I was able to run away fairly easily, "I hope I can find Hunter... I'm really starting to miss his kindness."

 **Blake**

"Come on! Come on!" I paced back and forth in front of the front door waiting for the others. I saw a monster do something to Celea and Hunter half an hour ago and I just contacted Shane, Dustin, and Tori (Adding in what we decided) and I was waiting for them to Ninja Streak over here.

"Sorry we're late!" Shane rushed in and went over to Celea.

"Thanks for staying a Ranger." Dustin went over to Hunter.

"What happened?" Tori was the only one to remain calm as she walked up to me. I shut the door so no one could see or hear.

"I was just dosing off," I started, "When I saw some sort of bat bite Celea then Hunter causing them to glow a weird shade of black. It looked over at me, hissed and flew out. I ran over to check on them, they seem to be perfectly fine."

"Some sort of bat? Don't be paranoid it's probably noth-" Dustin was about to wave off, when Hunter and Celea started talking in their sleep.

"Please tell me they always talk in their sleep." Tori got closer to me.

"That would be lying." I breathed out.

"We better take them to Sensei then. Figure out what's going on." Shane decided.

"I don't suppose you've ever Ninja Streaked with a sleeping person have you?" I questioned him.

"They'll be fine." Shane assured me, "Tori, you and I go with Celea. Blake, you and Dustin go with Hunter."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan." I walked over to Dustin and Hunter, while Tori walked over to Celea and Shane.

"Ready?" Dustin and Shane asked us as we grabbed Hunter's and Celea's arms.

"Ready." We nodded, before Ninja Streaking to Ninja Ops.

"Cam! Sensei! Wake up!" Shane called out hurriedly.

"It's..." Cam rubbed his eyes then checked his watch, "Four in the morning?! This better be important!" We held up Celea and Hunter, "That would be considered important." Cam cleared a space for Celea and Hunter near Sensei Watanabe's little house, and we laid them down there.

"Let me go!..." I heard Celea grumble.

"Dad! You might wanna wake up!" Cam knocked on his father's house carefully.

"A Ninja Master is always awake." Came Sensei Watanabe's sleepy reply before he saw Celea and Hunter, "What has happened to the White and Crimson Rangers?" I sighed and explained what I saw. "It seems Lothor still wants revenge."

"But it seemed to want me too." I noted, "I just don't understand why it hadn't bite me, when it bit them."

"Maybe this'll explain it." Cam called out from his computer, when I got over there, I saw dozens of sleeping Citizens, tossing and turning, and other Citizens trying to wake them up.

"So the bat won't bite anyone awake." Dustin announced.

"Exactly." Cam nodded, "Ninja Ops is protected from anything like it; so we can fall asleep. But with these two... I don't think we should do anything until we figure out how to cure them."

"It's easy." Shane shrugged, "Just wake them up."

"I tried everything. None worked." I shook my head in sorrow.

"Hunter!" Celea whimpered.

"Celea!" Hunter cried out.

"Guys!" We all shouted trying to wake them. Still, nothing worked.

"So what are we gonna do to cure them?" Dustin yawned.

"If you give me some time, I can answer that." Was Cam exhausted answer.

"Okay..." I nodded slowly.

 _ **4 hours later...**_

I poured another pitcher of water over Shane's head to keep him awake. "Quite doing that!" He complained.

"Quite almost falling asleep!" I retorted, as I grabbed another can of caffeinated soda.

"How can you possibly still be awake?" Tori yawned.

I held up the can of Soda, "Caffeine."

"How many cans is that?" Dustin groaned.

"Just the second." I shrugged. They nodded accepting the answer.

"Got it!" We all jumped at Cam's enthusiasm, "I think I know of a way to get Celea and Hunter to wake up!"

"How?!" I asked nervously.

"It seems Hunter and Celea's dreams are subconsciously connected. If we can some how tap into one of their brainwaves, we might be able to gain access and free them from this state." Cam explained.

"English please." Everyone awake asked.

"We need to get into their dreams." Cam sighed, "I can't wait for Celea to wake up. She'll understand what I'm saying."

I rolled my eyes, "And just how do we get into their dreams?"

"I believe I have the answer." Sensei said, giving me a scroll, "I can only work for you four Rangers. Cam and I will be forced to stay back."

I nodded, "Thank you Sensei... We won't let you down."

"I know you will not." Sensei agreed.

Cam gave us each an ear piece, "Just like the island, we won't be able to make contact with you guys through your Morphers, but these ear pieces should work. And there's one other thing. Unless Celea and Hunter are able to, you won't be able to morph."

"WHAT?!" Dustin and Tori shouted, suddenly wide awake.

"Relax. Unless what Celea and Hunter are dreaming about has been around for longer than they've been Rangers, which is highly doubtful, you'll be able to morph no problem." Cam assured us.

"Okay." We nodded, before I gave him the scroll and he started to read it. As he was reading the scroll aloud, Celea and Hunter started to glow. Shane and I touched my best friend, and our bodies went limp. Dustin and Tori touched Hunter and their bodies went limp. When Cam finally finished the scroll, I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

 **Third Person**

Celea was in a dark alleyway crying softly, "I hate that Dark Hunter." Suddenly Blake and Shane appeared before her.

Hunter was on the other side of town in an old building breathing heavily, "I hate that Dark Celea." Suddenly Tori and Dustin, appeared before him.

"Blake! Shane!?" Celea said in alarm.

"Dustin? Tori!?" Hunter became alert.

"Woah... calm down." The two new groups of Rangers tried to calm their friends down.

"Hunter... Where's Hunter?" Celea questioned Blake and Shane.

"Hunter? Wait... he's not with you?"

"Not exactly..." Celea mumbled before realizing something, "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Saving you." Shane scuffed, "And Hunter."

"Well you better hide or else-" Celea's fear of being discovered became a reality.

"Looking for us?" A dark version of Shane and Blake appeared before the real versions.

"That happens." Celea finished her sentence.

"Who are you?" Blake and Shane got into fighting stances.

"Oh? Don't ya know what you look like?" The Dark Blake mocked.

"Leave them." The Dark Hunter walked in front of the other Darks.

"Hunter?" Blake gasped.

"Let's go with a Darker version of that pathetic boy." The Dark Hunter scuffed, "Like I could be anything like him."

Celea got behind her two friends, "Can we just find the Hunter, please?"

"Can we Ninja Streak?" Celea nodded at Shane's question, "Then let's go!" Celea gripped their arms as they Ninja Streaked away from their bullying Darker Versions.

"Tori? Can you hear me?" Blake called into his Ear piece after they landed, "Tori?!"

" _ **I can hear you, Blake."**_ Tori assured him.

"Great! Now... where are you?!"

 _ **Hunter, Tori, and Dustin**_

"Not sure." Tori answered truthfully, "I think we're in some kind of abandoned building though."

"Everything's... abandoned." Hunter griped his side where The Dark Celea attack him after he met the others.

" _ **Okay."**_ Blake's voice called through the Ear Piece again.

" _ **By any chance, you wouldn't have come across Dark duplicates of yourselves? Would you have?"**_ Shane asked Dustin.

"Yeah man, it was freaky." Dustin answered, "There was even a duplicate Celea."

" _ **Apparently, there's a dark duplicate for each of us."**_ Shane sighed, _**"Can you guys see any land marks to distinguish where you are?"**_

"Um..." Dustin looked at Hunter.

"There's an old mine near us." Hunter answered Dustin's unasked question.

"Old mine near us." Dustin repeated.

" _ **Got it. We'll see you there."**_ And the transmission was cut.

"I just don't get why that Dark Celea hates me so much." Hunter revealed, "The real Celea and I get along just fine."

"Maybe that's the problem." Dustin advised.

Hunter looked up and raised a brow, "What do ya mean?"

"What if our Darks feel hatred and angry, instead of Love and happiness?" Dustin theorized.

" _ **It's not a bad theory."**_ Cam called over the Ear piece, _**"For example; The Dark Tori kept mocking the real Tori by saying Blake hates her. And sorry to say this Tor. But you do like Blake."**_

"Can't argue with that right now." Tori agreed.

"So what your saying is... Celea has feelings for Hunter?" Dustin asked a little too loud.

" _ **Yep."**_ Then the connection was cut.

Dark Cackling got their attention and, when they turned around, they saw Celea... or was it the Dark Celea?... walking up to them, "Like I would EVER have feelings for that blonde haired arrogant, bad boy." The words hit Hunter like a knife to the heart.

"Yo... You're not the real Celea." He snarled and stood up.

"Oh... someone's been paying attention." The Dark Celea chuckled, "But that truly IS how she thinks of you."

"That's a lie!" Everyone turned to see the Good Shane and Blake walking into the building.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Goody-goody Red and Navy." Dark Celea cackled, "Where's my duplicate? Run off scared."

"Dealing with the Dark Hunter." Shane glanced over at the real one, "And she told me to give you a message."

"What message?"

"The reason she always wakes up before she the first attack hits," Shane answered, "Is because she knows they're lying when they say someone doesn't care or love us. And she wakes up sooner now, because she knows deep down, she's now got someone to love and care for."

Hunter's eyes widened, "You mean she..."

"Yeah, bro." Blake smiled and nodded, "Celea's in love with you."

* * *

 _Like it? I hope so... it took me going with just about 4 hours of sleep to figure out how to get that ending just right._

 _Next part, next week. Till then, please review and tell me what you think._


	9. Lunar Dream Problem II

_Alright... second full Original Chapter... hope you like the first part now for the conclusion..._

 _I'll explain a little about a special ability Celea gives at the end note._

 _Now... the disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves _._

* * *

 **Hunter**

I growled as The Dark Celea tied me up and forced me to follow her, the other's Dark selves doing the same.

"Watch this." The Dark Celea commanded, as we stood on the roof over looking the real Celea and the Dark Me's fight.

I heard Celea cry out in pain as the Dark Me threw her against an aluminum wall, "If you think... I'm gonna fight you... you're dead wrong."

The Dark Me lifted her up by her shirt collar, and cackled, "Don't wanna hurt the face of the one you care for?" My eyes widened before they filled with anger.

"He did NOT just say that!" I hissed.

Celea grabbed his wrist, pulled out of The Dark Me's grasp, and shoved him back, "Oh... did I strike a nerve?"

"I wish you could morph so I could destroy you _right now!"_ Celea snarled.

"Oh? But that would mean he'd lose his powers too." Dark Me chuckled.

"You and Hunter may LOOK and SOUND alike! But you're TOTALLY different!" Celea snapped angrily, "Hunter's the happiest and nicest guy I know... when not thinking he's been lied to or being controlled." I gasped as she stood up for me, "You're just Angry and mean!"

"Thank you." Dark Me smirked, before looking up at the building, "Did you get that?"

"The whole thing." I looked over at the Dark Celea and watched her cackle.

"Oh man... HUNTER!" Celea looked like she wanted to Ninja Streak up to us, when my Dark self lunged at her yet again, and they fell closer to the old mine.

"You don't deserve to be a Power Ranger." Dark Me taunted, "You're only holding them back. Hunter especially."

"N... No..." I cried out not wanting Celea to give in to the pain of his words or the pain of the wounds she was probably gaining.

"Oh, yes." The Dark Me smiled happily, relishing our pain and suffering, "He doesn't even love or care about you. He just pities you for all you've been through."

"That's a lie!" I slowly broke Dark Celea's grasp, before jumping down and pulling my dark self away from the real Celea, "I do care about Celea! I always have! Okay, so I was being stupid when we were going to the Cavern of Lost Souls, but that was then, and this is now!" I was too angry to remember the others around me, "She's makes me smile, makes me laugh! She's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Don't make _me_ laugh." The Dark Me rolled his eyes, "She's nothing, and you know it."

"You're the one who's nothing!" I snarled, "Celea is caring, loving, sweet and kind! She tries her hardest at things even when they're hard to do! I've seen her skating and baking, it really is hard! Sure, she puts up barriers on her emotions so we won't worry. But that's because she cares! You, and the dark version of her don't care at all! YOU BOTH are nothing! Celea and I are SOMETHING!"

"H...Hunter..." I turned around and saw Celea cringe as The Dark Celea grabbed her.

"You gonna fight? Or are we gonna make you?" The Dark Shane called down.

I ran up to the Darker Me, "If you think I'm gonna let you hurt her...!" I kicked the Dark Me in the gut, then punched his neck.

"Hunter... stop... you'll only get hurt..." I chance over my shoulder but it wasn't Celea talking is was her Dark self mocking me, "So you might was well stop."

"Be quite You monster...!" Dark Celea tightened her grip on Celea as she spoke causing her to hiss in pain, "Hunter... guys, I need to tell you that you can't-"

"Morph! None of you can Morph while you're here! No matter how hard you try!" The Dark Celea cut her off cackling, "Oh isn't that just sad. The most important piece of information they need and she didn't tell you."

I high kicked The Dark me in the Chest, forcing him back, "Is this true, Celea?!"

"I swear I was gonna tell you, but..." She screamed in pain again, "I... I couldn't... I'm... GAH!... sorry!"

The Dark Me took this chance of my distraction and jumped out at me, "You see?! She's weak." I kicked him in the jawline and made my way over to Celea and the Dark her.

"No so fast! Dark Energy of Air!" I was pushed away from Celea by a dark gust of wind.

"HUNTER!" Celea screamed, before she kicked the Dark Celea's knee in and ran up to me, "Hunter are you okay?! Hunter?!"

I groaned in pain, as she got down on her knees beside me, but nodded slowly, "Yeah... I... I'm fine."

"Pitiful." We both looked up to see our Dark Selves chucking, "So... so pitiful."

Celea slowly got to her feet, "You don't know what you're talking about! You may have gotten to me when I was younger... but you WON'T get to me now!"

"Oh, Celea..." The Dark Celea clicked her tongue, "We don't have to. Darkness rise!"

"No!" Celea shouted as dark strips of light wrapped around the two of us.

"I'll take the Good Hunter from here." The Dark Me held out his hand at me, and all I could think about was harming the one girl I care for most.

"No!" She screamed, before The Dark Celea did the same to her, "On second thought. Get ready for a world of pain Hunter Bradly."

I scuffed, before she ran at me. I punched her in the side, and kicked her legs in. "You think YOU can stop me? I'm the Crimson Thunder Ranger."

"And I'm the White Lunar Ranger." Celea got up panting, "But that won't stop me from hurting you, and you alone!" My heart almost stopped at those words. If she was effected the same way I was... And she did say that the Darks were lying if they said someone we care for didn't actually love us.

I looked down, and the dark strips of light around me vanished. "Celea!" I grabbed her before she should attack me again, "Snap out of it, it's me! It's Hunter! Your friend!"

"Yo... You're not my friend..." I looked at Celea's eyes and they were bordering on tears. She didn't want to fight me, just as much as I didn't wanna fight her. "You're nothing!" She pulled out of my grip and hit me in the heart, both literally and figuratively.

"Celea! I know you don't wanna fight me!" I protested, "You're kind, gentle and sweet."

"That's just one side." She scuffed, "A moon has two sides. A light and a Dark, my dark self's always in my dreams. And now, I finally get to use it's full power!" Her eye color (Normally a silvery green) became bright yellow. She lunged at me again, and I was in too much shock to move. But just as she made contact I felt something in my head.

 _ **'Can you hear me?'**_ It... sounded like Celea.

I jumped a little back, and ground as we fell to the ground, "What?"

 _ **'Judging by your shock... that would be a yes. And before you ask, nocturnal creatures have all sorts of ways to communicate, that's why I'm able to do it with you.'**_

 _"Why are you telling me this... And attacking me?"_ I got straight to the point, still think that it was insane, as Celea threw a punch at me. I was able to stop it, but she kneed me in the gut instead.

 _ **'The Dark me was right about one thing... I'm not strong enough to hold the dark powers back... no matter how much I did in the past... I just can't now...'**_ Celea grabbed my arms and flipped me, _'_ _ **Sorry...'**_

 _'Any chance we can snap you out of it?'_ I questioned her.

 _ **'You'd have to say something to hurt me emotionally.'**_ She explained, as she threw me against a wall.

 _'Then that's what I'll do.'_ I kneed her in the chest, before I swiped my legs beneath her, making her unbalanced, _'Just know that I mean nothing by it.'_

 _ **'Okay.'**_ She agreed.

"You are nothing. You're an annoying bratty chick that can't do anything right!" I snarled at Celea. The dark strip of light broke off right as Celea jumped into the air and kicked me back.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It wasn't really you." I smiled gently.

"Oh don't make me puke." The Dark Me and Dark Celea walked up to us, "Well just do this all over again till your broken inside and out." They were about to use their powers again, when we heard and felt something from behind.

"Power of Air!" Celea and I turned just in time to see Shane running up to us, "I may not be able to morph, but I've still got my Ninja abilities."

The Dark Me snarled, "Where'd the dark you go?!"

"He's a little... tied up at the moment." Shane smirked to himself.

"You sicken me." Dark Me punched Shane in the gut sending him against the Mine wall.

"SHANE!" Celea and I ran up to our hurt leader.

"I... I'm okay..." He ground out.

"Oh, how sweet, even rivals care about one another." The Dark Blake said in an all too nice tone, as he walked over to the other Darks.

"That's it!" I snarled standing in front of Shane and Celea, "If it's a fight you want! It's a fight you'll get!" I lunged at the dark version of my brother.

 **Third Person**

Cam typed away at the console trying to figure out a way to get the Rangers back to Consciousness, "There's gotta be something I'm missing!" Suddenly the Alarm went off. He check what the monster was and growled, "Great, Baty's back!" Cam looked over at the Rangers half-hoping they'd wake up, but frowned when they didn't.

"He can only attack those who are asleep." His dad reminded him.

"But without the Rangers..." Cam sighed in defeat, before a thought came to mind, "Wait! Maybe... maybe if I just calculate the similarities between the civilian's subconscious dreams and the Rangers'..." Cam tapped a few buttons before he was able to get something, "That's it! They're all dreaming about dark versions of themselves!... but Celea... she seems to be the only one have had these dreams before."

"It is a possibility that the creature is using Celestina's dreams to it's advantages." Sensei noted.

"If that's true, then they're toast. I've checked, Celea was almost put into a psychiatric-word because she once let it slip about them." Cam pulled a letter onto the screen, "She said something dark was trying to control and hurt her. She's been having these dreams off and on if we take into account what Blake said."

"The moon is a powerful force, Cam," His father reminded him, "It has both light, and dark sides. Celestina battles with the darkness at night."

"And if that bat did something to Hunter, then Lothor must've found out about it." Cam added, "I wish I could help them!"

"We must remain here, Cam." His father sighed, "Celestina must face her dream with the other Rangers alone."

"I know, Dad." Cam griped, before Celea's iPod got his attention, "Isn't that Celea's?" Cam got up and picked up the small music player, as an idea popped into his head, "I hope this works..." Cam plugged the iPod into the Console and started typing away before finally being able to connect to the Rangers Ear pieces and Morphers. Once done he started playing a random playlist.

 _ **The Rangers**_

 _'Take take it all away,_  
 _Save my heart for another day._  
 _I'm up late on the telephone,_  
 _And I'm all alone with the dial tone.'_

A song buzzed in everyone's ears all of a sudden, nearly causing them to loose their balance on the roof they were forced onto again, this time tied together.

"I know that song!" Celea hissed before she realized, "If Cam touched my iPod... I swear...!"

"Maybe he's found a way to get us out of here?" Blake said too hopefully, stopping Celea from an angry rant.

"Doubtful." Celea shook her head, "This is a basic dream tactic I did when I was younger. I listen to music while sleeping, it calms my nerves for the whole dream."

"Okay... but what's with the track?" Tori questioned Celea's taste in music.

"It's called White flag by Sabrina Carpenter, I think. I can't really remember. And it's a really good song." Celea added glaring at Shane as he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were into Country?" Shane recalled.

"I have other playlist!" Celea groaned.

"Well this isn't gonna stop your dream, we assure you." Dark Celea laughed from where she sat on a high thrown behind them.

"You're in for even more pain and suffering." Dark Hunter agreed standing next to the Dark Celea.

 _'Wait wait 'till the sun is up._  
 _Drown my dreams in a coffee cup._  
 _Palms out, wanna beg for luck,_  
 _but I'm way too proud, never giving up.'_ The song continued.

Dark Tori scuffed, "Looks like this is the exact opposite for you."

"And if the the Riptide comes to get me, and pulls me under, it won't upset me. I'll go down." Celea sang along softly, "I'll throw the white flag of surrender. Knock me down, not forever, just for now." Her hands tightened subconsciously as the next verse came, "Give, give, everything I've got. Out of reach but I'll take a shot. Kick rocks in the parking lot. Feel like giving up, but I'll never stop." She took a breath, "Run, run, running like a fool. Never win if you never lose. Find hope and a little truth, gonna learn new tricks. Gotta jump through hoops." The Darks covered their ears as pain shot through them. Whenever Celea sang in the past she was able to counteract their pain and anger, with hope and happiness.

"ARGH! STOP!" Dark Celea screamed in anger, causing the Real Celea to cringe and stop singing, much to the disappointment of the Rangers, and relief of the Darks. "That's better." Just as the Darks thought they could breath, Celea started chuckling.

"I knew it." She whispered, before looking over her shoulder at her Dark self, "You still hate it when I sing."

"Too nice and sweet." The Dark Celea answered, her face blank.

"Then you're gonna hate this." Celea slowly turned around, the others having to do the same, "Oh! Something's gotta happen, something's gotta give and something's got to break! I know! Someday it's gonna happen! Someday it's gonna give, can't always be this way!"

"And the Riptide comes to get me, and pulls me under, it won't upset me! I'll go down!" Tori sang along, smiling, after she got the rhythm, "I'll throw the white flag of surrender. Knock me down, not forever, just for now!"

Shane, Dustin, and Blake joined in, smiling with the idea, "Not forever, just for now. Not forever, just for now. Not forever, not forever, not forever! Won't stay down! Not forever! Just for now. Not forever, just for now. Not forever! Not forever! Not forever! Won't stay down!" The Darks covered their ears as pain shot through them again.

Celea smirked as Hunter smiled, and started singing the first line of the next verse solo, "And if the riptide comes to get me..."

They all joined in, "And pulls me under, it won't upset me! I'll go down!" The Darks yelled at them to stop but they didn't even hear them, "I'll throw the white flag of surrender. Knock me down, not forever, just for now! And if the riptide comes to get me, and pulls me under! It won't upset me! I'll go down! I'll throw the white flag of surrender! Knock me down, not forever, just for now!" When the song finished, the Darks were on the ground in pain.

Celea smiled happily as the ropes broke and everyone walked up to their respective duplicates. Celea knelt down beside her's, "Looks like I've finally won. You can't hurt me anymore."

The Dark Celea chuckled slightly, "I have to admit, you're right. But be warned, Light cannot live without darkness."

Celea smiled and nodded, "I know. Darkness is part of my Ninja Life. But can't harm me in my sleep. For I am no longer worried about you." Celea grunted as she stood up, and walked over to Hunter, "Because I have someone to be there for me, when I need help." Hunter looked confused, before Celea pecked him on the cheek, and whispered, "That's you, Hunt." Hunter's cheeks turned as red as Shane's Ranger uniform with embarrassment.

Tori and Blake chuckled nearby, "At least they were kinda able to do it." Celea and Hunter glared at their friends, before they started laughing with them.

The Darks stood up slowly, as another song began to play, but didn't effect them as much as they became lighter. "You sure this is a good idea?" The once Dark Celea questioned the real one.

"We're gonna need all the power we can get." Celea answered before walking up to her duplicate. Once there, she looked over at the others who had followed her lead in confusion, "They're spirits now, they won't be able to hurt you. Just step into them. And before you question my sanity, Tor, and Shane, just do it." Celea held up a hand as both versions of Tori and Shane were about to comment on how crazy she just sounded. With a sigh, they stepped into their Duplicates.

Within seconds they started to feel dizzy.

 _ **Ninja Ops**_

The Rangers started to glow their respective Ranger colors. Then, suddenly, Celea and Hunter's eyes snapped open, as did the others. They all gasped and sat up. Scaring Cam (Who was leaning sleepily against his father's small house) to no end. "Geez! Don't you know not to startle someone like that?!" They ignored him.

"Okay..." Blake said breathless, "THAT was freaky!"

"Yeah..." The other Rangers (Excluding Hunter and Celea) nodded in agreement.

"THAT'S what you went through all the time?!" Hunter stared at Celea.

"Just until the first full on attack!" Celea contradicted him before she glared at Cam, "Remind me to get you later for touching my iPod."

Cam sighed and walked over to the console, "Really? Again?!"

"What?" The Rangers got up and walked over to the console, Hunter and Celea standing away from each other. On the screen there was a big bat flying around, before it turned into an actual monster, with black bat wings on it's head, crazy red eyes, a dark brown, gray and black body resembling several different bats, black boots and leathery black arms and hands.

"Baty's back." Cam answered, before looking at Hunter and Celea, "The cause for you two being in the exact same dream."

"Nightmare." The Rangers corrected him, "Definitely a Nightmare."

"Whatever." Cam rolled his eyes, "Just go stop him. He's downtown near a Museum."

The others nodded before moving to get some space. "Ready?" Celea called out.

"Ready." The other Rangers nodded.

"Ninja Storm!..."

"Thunder Storm!..."

"Moonlit Storm!..."

"Ranger Form! Ha!" They all called out before Morphing, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

 **Celea**

We ran out to the Museum downtown, and found the Bat biting a sleeping security guard. "HEY! Anyone ever tell you biting people isn't nice?!" I called out.

The bat-monster stood up and looked at us, "Hem... Didn't I alrezzy bit you zix?"

I smirked, "Bad idea to bit me then The Crimson Ranger. Got us stuck in the exact same dream, Batty."

"Za name iz not 'Batty', iz Countzaku Zeamanazor." Even with the heavy Transylvanian accent I was able to tell his name was 'Countdraku Dreamanater'.

"Well, you messed with the wrong team!" Shane snapped before pulling out his blaster, "Hawk Blaster!" He sent several energy blast at The Bat, but barely any hit.

Hunter and I growled angrily, "Nobody messes with my dreams and gets away with it! Thunder Staff!/Lunar Bow!" We pulled out our respective Academies Weapons. Hunter ran up and struck Countdraku, while I stayed back and shot arrows at him. It only weakened him.

"Alright! Let's put 'em together guys!" Shane decided as Hunter was pushed back.

"Right!" Everyone agreed before the Wind Ninjas put their special Weapons together, and The thunders put their special Weapons together.

"Fire!" Hunter and Shane shouted as they pulled the trigger on the Thunder Blaster and Storm Striker. It sent Countdraku back, but didn't destroy it.

"What?! No way!" The other Rangers gasped in shock.

"Hey... guys..." A thought occurred to me, "Why don't we combine all of our weapons into one?"

"Would that work?" Tori wandered aloud.

I shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

The Hunter and Blake connected the Thunder Blaster together with the Storm Striker and the Eclipse whip wrapped around the whole thing. "Thunderstorm Eclipse Cannon!" We all held up a part of the weapon, "FIRE!" Once Shane pulled the trigger, a ball of moonlit energy shot out at Countdraku and finally destroyed it.

"YES!" We all cheered and high-fived each other. But our joy was short lived when he regenerated and grew bigger. "OH COME ON!"

"Cam! Zord time!" Hunter called into his Morpher.

" _ **On it!"**_ He answered, and within a few minutes, the Zords appeared. I frowned on the inside of my helmet, still no Zord for me. I sighed and Ninja Streaked to the top of the Museum.

"I SO wanted a go at that Bat!" I snarled as I watched The Thunder and Storm Megazords attack The monster that ruined our night.

" _ **Woah! Celea you're not gonna believe this!"**_ Cam called from my Morpher.

"Not gonna believe what?" I questioned.

" _ **Your Zord! It's reacting to your emotions!"**_ He answered.

"Meaning...?" I wandered aloud as I heard something flapping close to me, "WOAH! IS THAT-"

" _ **First off; OW! Second off; yes. That's your Zord."**_

The Zord was a pure white Owl with a light purple stomach and a brown bump on the head that I figured was probably the cockpit.

"The Lunar Owl Zord..." I whispered before smiling like a child on Christmas day and jumped into the cockpit, "SWEET!"

" _ **Glad you got your Zord, Celea."**_ I heard Hunter over the communicators on the deck in front of me.

"So am I!" I cheered, before remembering the bat, "Now let's take care of that creep and get some actual sleep!"

" _ **Agreed!"**_ Everyone called out.

" _ **Celea, I have a power disk that will combine you with the Thunderstorm Megazord."**_ Cam called from the communicators, _**"I'm sending it to you now."**_ A white disk appeared on my dash board.

"Cool!" I put it in a small holder next to me, "Locked." I turned a handle under it, causing it to drop, "And, Dropped." Suddenly my Zord started to fold up, come apart, then attached itself as the helmet and chest piece of the Thunderstorm Megazord. I was in the Chest piece.

" _ **Now that's what I call awesome!"**_ Blake cheered.

"Totally!" I smiled happily, "Now let's get batty here gone."

" _ **Got that covered!"**_ Hunter called out, _**"Power Sphere 17! Locked! And Dropped!"**_

My Cockpit lifted up slightly and a ball came out before it turned into Wings and attached themselves onto the back of the Thunderstorm Megazord.

"Uh-oh." The Bat-monster gulped.

"Got that right!" I pumped my fist, "You're in for it now, batty!"

" _ **No one messes with our dreams and gets away with it!"**_ The others added.

" _ **'Blizzard Flurry'!'**_ " The wind Ninjas called out, aiming the Lion head at Countdarku.

" _ **'Owl Screech'!"**_ Hunter, Blake, and I shouted as my Zord let out a wave of loud screeches.

"I've gone zo zee batz!" Countdraku Dreamater shouted before falling to the ground, we turned around as an explosion happened, and streams of light came by us.

"No way!" I breathed in awe, "Are those...?"

" _ **Those are the good dreams of those who were asleep, yes."**_ Sensei Watanabe answered.

" _ **Let's get back home."**_ Shane yawned from his Zord, _**"That dream really took a lot out of me."**_

"Let's head back to Ninja Ops first." I smiled beneath my helmet.

" _ **Why?"**_

"I have a promise to fulfill." I chuckled.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"Oh Cam." I called out cheerfully as I walked into Ninja Ops.

"Yes?" Cam turned to face me.

"Remember when I said I'd get you back for touching my iPod later?" I asked.

"Yes...?" Came his hesitant reply.

"It's later." I smiled wickedly.

Cam's eyes widened, and he started running away.

I smiled and chased after him. "It's good to be awake."

* * *

 _Well? Good ending?..._

 _Sorry Celea didn't go exploring to get her Zord... I figured they'd need her help in the Megazord Fight so I just had it come to her instead._

 _And about Celea and Hunter's... Telepathic connection... Well... as was said, Nocturnal find ways to communicate... and it's always been the way of the Lunar Ninja Academy. And that connection will get stronger as years pass._

 _Next chapter, next week, please leave a review til then. No flames though._


	10. Boxing Bopp-a-Roo

_Okay... I am.. so, so, so sorry! I had a hectic few days and I forgot... but here it is now..._

Now _... the disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves _._

* * *

 **Celea**

"Hey... Blake?... Could you lend me a hand?" I called from where I was hanging on the wall/doorway in Storm Chargers (My new job. ["But only for selling sweets like your cookies" Kelly had explained after Hunter and Blake gave her the Apology cookie.] After the Dream incident, three days ago) "I... um... seem to have gotten myself in a little situation..."

"I told you not to move the ladder, Dustin..." Blake chuckled as he put the ladder back under my feet and held onto my legs, Dustin behind him encase I fell backwards and Tori in the doorway to the other room encase I fell forwards. "Okay... you can let go of the wall now. And I promise, this time you won't fall."

I gulped and let the wall go, before landing on the ladder, only to fall back and land in Dustin's arms. "Thanks Dust." Blake let my feet go and Dustin stood me up straight.

"No problem, Cel." Dustin waved it off, before looking at poster I had made and hung up, "Totally rad poster though."

"Thanks." I nodded slowly. Dustin started to help make sure it was straight.

"If you had Surfing, I'd be all over this 'Total Track'." Tori sighed as she walked out of the other room.

"Oh yeah, that'd be fair. You blowing everybody out of the water." Dustin and I noted walking over to her, after we were sure the poster was straight.

"And your problem with that is...?" Tori chuckled at her rhetorical question.

"Guys, check this Coarse out." Kelly called us over and groaned when I walked over, "Get back to the kitchen, Celea."

I shrugged, "Blake and I need to know what the Coarse will look like for when we run it."

Kelly sighed, "That's a good point." She still didn't seem to want to say anything so I gave her my puppy dog eyes and she caved, "Alright... We start at the Skate Park, then a run to the Motocross Track and then an urban climb to finish." I was a little dizzy with all the lines and noticing a lot of my least favorite thing when in civilian form. Running. "You entering, Dustin?" Kelly looked at the boy in Yellow.

"Pfft, I'm never getting on a skateboard again. I've got... bruises from last year." Dustin motioned to his chest and elbows.

"You're just saying that cause you're afraid we'll beat you." Blake and I chuckled.

Just then, Hunter and Shane walked in. Shane smiled at the race board, "Hey, ah, You got a form for my kick-flipped challenged friend here?" Shane motioned to Hunter.

"Individual? Or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly asked. Blake and I motioned to our necks for Kelly not to continue, but she did, "Like Celea and Blake?"

Hunter and Shane ignored that fact and instead scuffed. "Us?" Hunter motioned between him and Shane, "Together?"

"You got a better chance of seeing me on Blade Skates." Shane smirked.

"Roller Blades, I believe are the proper term." I corrected him.

"Whatever." Shane rolled his eyes.

Kelly shrugged, "Just asking." she handed Hunter a sign-up sheet, "You're the fourth person to sign-up, Hunter."

"Ah..." Hunter processed what she said, "Who were the first three."

"Team Blake and Celea." Blake and I patted their backs, "We'll see which of you wins the individual's trophy after we win the Team's."

"Well that takes care of them, but who's the other one?" Hunter questioned Kelly.

Shane wiped imaginary dust off The Crimson dirt biker's shoulder, "You're toast, Dirt boy." Shane headed for the door.

Hunter looked at the rest of us as we tried not to laugh. He then caught up to Shane, "Wait! Do you hear that?" Shane stopped and tried to listen to what he was talking about, "It sounds like... uh..." Hunter faced Shane, "Your hopes and dreams coming down around you." Hunter walked out of the store after that. Shane laughing mockingly as he also left.

"And here we see Alpha Males in their natural habitat." Tori and I sighed heavily.

"Celea? Do you smell something burning?" Kelly called from across the room, and my eyes widened.

"The cake!" I rushed into the new kitchen.

"I told you to stay in there." Kelly called as I grabbed a fire extinguisher.

 _ **The next morning…**_

"Okay, Dustin's teaching Shane how to ride a dirt-bike," I reminded The two brothers as I gave Hunter some Skating gear, as we got to the Skate Park, "So I'll be teaching you how to Skate."

"How hard could it possibly be?" Hunter scuffed looking around.

"The 540 McTwist is the hardest move ever possible, and few have lived to tell the tale about actually accomplishing it." I answered.

Hunter's eyes went wide, "I don't suppose there's an easier trick to do?"

I thought for a second, "Get on your board first, dude."

Hunter gulped and did as told, almost losing his balance but keeping it, "See? I can do this."

I got on my skateboard and skated as fast as I could over to the street pipe before I grinded it. I skated up a medium ramp, and when I reached the top I let my feet leave the board, causing it to spin, before I landed back on it, skated to the ground and skated back over to them, "Now... you were saying, Hunt?"

Hunter blinked his mouth open wide, "I... ah... I can do that."

I put a foot in front of his board, and a hand on his chest, before he could try. "Let's stick with a small ramp for now."

"But...!"

"It's a lot safer."

"Fine." Hunter got to the top of a small ramp. I looked him over. He had his pads on but not his helmet.

"Helmet, Hunter!" I handed a black helmet with a crimson strip down the middle to him, "Safety first."

Hunter sighed and put the helmet on and buckling it up, he put his board under a foot at the edge of the ramp, then he put his other foot on it and skated down... only to fall off and land on his backside seconds later, his board rolling away from him.

Blake and I cringed slightly. I grabbed his board and we walked over to help him up. "So..." Blake and I tried to repress smiles, "What do ya call that?"

"I'm just getting loose." Hunter answered as I handed him back his skateboard.

"Yeah? So's your board, man." I chuckled softly.

"I gotta beat, Shane!" Hunter retorted putting his board back down then looked at us, "I don't care what I have to do." He was about to try again when Blake and I added something.

"Our advise to you." I smirked, before hitting Hunter's shoulder, "Get a stunt double." My point was proven when he tried skating straight, and fell backwards.

"Oh..." Blake and I cringed again before looking at each other and shaking our heads, "He's toast." We walked over and help Hunter back to his feet again.

 _ **50 minutes later...**_

"Are you sure you wanna go for a run?" I asked Hunter as I removed a bag of ice from his arms. Blake and I had taken him back to the Motel after his fifth failed attempt to stay on his skateboard for more than four feet.

"I'll be fine, Celea." Hunter sat up, "It'll just be close by." I still wasn't convinced, "I'll take it easy. I promise."

I sighed, and opened the door, "Fine. We need some more ice packs anyway."

Hunter rolled his eyes, before heading out the door, our fingers touching for about three seconds, but it was enough to make our breathing stop and my heart to halt.

Hunter shook his head, "Um, so... like three ice packs?"

"Uh... yeah." I nodded, before he headed out and I closed the door. I slid my back against it and landed on the floor, "Man, what is up with me lately?"

"You're in love." Blake smirked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him, "That's pretty clear anyway."

I sighed heavily, "I know. And thanks to that I've stopped having those nightmares... but still..." I closed my eyes as Blake started to change.

"Well, Hunter's been acting strange since that kiss. You really shook him up."

"It was just on the cheek!" I countered.

"Still... Oh, you can open your eyes now." I did as told as Blake helped me to my feet, "Anyway, you know what you'll be doing for the contest?"

"Yep!" I smiled excited, "I've got these cool skateboarding tricks I've been trying out! The other teams won't know what hit 'em!"

Blake chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Just remember; no NINJA tricks."

I rolled my eyes, "Why does everyone always think I'll use my Ninja powers to win a Tournament?"

"Because you can." Blake noted.

"I won't use them so long as you don't." I decided.

"Okay." Blake nodded.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Kel! The cake's ready!" I called out from the Storm Charger's kitchen.

"Great!" She pushed Blake in, "He can help you decorate it."

"Actually..." I glanced at the clock, "I gotta bounce. Maybe Tori could help him?" Blake's eyes went wide while I smiled insolently at him. Tori was shoved in, and I gave her the decoration instructions. I walked up to the back door, but turned around, "Make sure that gets into the chiller as SOON as you're done. You've got all the tools you need, please don't mess this up, this is the cake for the TEAM competition, so it's GOTTA taste and look good. Other than that, have fun." I bolted out the door. I headed for an ally and Ninja Streaked to Ninja Ops.

Cam (Being the smart and sweet guy he is) put a Trash Can right next to the entrance, to which I let my mid-afternoon snack reappear in, after I landed. When I finished, I heard something on a laptop nearby and, as I wiped my mouth and walked over to it, saw it was Shane and Hunter 'running' -or probably more like racing each other- in the woods. Dustin and Cam quickly gave me a brief explanation on why they were watching them.

"They're still at it." Dustin noted as he watched the footage.

"So... let me get this straight.. There's a kick-boxing Kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor," I sat beside the boys, "And they're out playing 'Follow the Leader'?"

"Sensei we need help here," Dustin sighed and looked at our Sensei, who was also in front of the laptop, "Something... Sensei-like."

"They must learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower." Sensei answered.

Dustin scuffed, and looked at us, "Dude's way deep, especially for a rodent." I rolled my eyes, and continued to watch the boys.

 **Hunter**

Shane and I continued running near the Harbor, before we spotted some girls walking by and we slowed down and sat on a bench to rest.

"Good run." Shane breathed out.

"Wait... Did you just give me props?" I questioned him breathless.

"Hey, don't get all weird on me." Shane retorted, "I'm just saying-"

"That maybe Sensei has a point." I cut in.

Shane leaned against the bench, "The guy's usually right on. That's why he's the Sensei."

I sighed and shook my head at the idea, "Blake, Celea and I are used to being on our own. Literally for Celea." I added, "But still. No teachers, no parents, no one to answer to except for each other."

"In most cases; Celea." Shane smirked.

"Whatever." I tried to keep the heat in my cheeks down.

Shane sighed, "Look, you got the rest of us now. Tori, Dustin, Sensei, and even Cam, all of us. We look out for each other. That's the way it's gotta be."

I nodded slowly, "I hear ya."

Shane patted my leg, "Let's go." With that, we started running again. We barely made it to the loading dock, when the ground started to shake. We grabbed onto a container, before it stopped and I saw a streak of black coming down a little ways away.

I looked over at Shane, "Wanna take a guess?"

"Let's not take any chances." Shane decided, "Ready?"

"Ready." I nodded.

"Ninja Storm!..."

"Thunder Storm!..."

"Ranger Form! Ha!" We both morphed.

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Air!"

We started heading in the direction I saw the dark streak go. We were just about to get out of the maze of containers when Shane stopped and looked to the right, before moving straight back to the side of a container, "That's him, alright." He took another look out, "But, looks like he paid for an upgrade. We better call for back up this time." I nodded in agreement, before Shane called Cam, "Cam! That Kangaroo's back for round two! We need Help!"

" _ **Right."**_ Cam agreed before braking the connection. Within minutes the others came and we all stood in front of the Monster together.

"I'm one manically mad Marsupial!" The Kangaroo laughed.

"What'd he say?" Celea asked.

"No idea." I answered. After saying yet another thing we couldn't understand, The Kangaroo sent a blast of fire at us. Sending us all flying back against some concrete.

"Up high, Rumble Rangers!" The Kangaroo laughed.

"I've had enough of this!" Shane got to his feet, right before the rest of us did, and put the Storm Striker together, "Storm Striker!"

Blake and I put our Weapons together, "Thunder Blaster!"

Celea pulled out her bow and pulled the string back, letting an arrow appear, "Lunar Bow!"

"Fire!" Shane and I called out and pushed the trigger on our respective weapons. The purple and Gold balls of energy shot out as Celea released the arrow. The attacks combined together forming a larger electric blue arrow. Just as it was reaching the Kangaroo, a shield appeared around him. Causing the attack to be thrown back at us and for us to fly back.

"Tell me I didn't just see a shield appear around that thing." Celea snarled as we landed on the ground.

"That would be lying." I ground out as we quickly got to our feet.

"I did it! I did it!" We turned to see Zurgane, the girl who was cheering, and a girl with pink hair, "My shield worked! It protected Bop-a-roo! How cool am I?!"

The girl with pink hair scuffed, "How lucky are you?" She rephrased.

"Great," Tori sarcastically groaned, as the three advanced, "The whole _family_ 's here!"

"Let's do this!" Shane called out getting into another fighting stance. We charged at one another, almost forgetting about The Kangaroo, which struck Shane. If it hadn't been for the girl with pink hair... Kapri, I would've gone to save him. Blake was busy fighting the other girl, Marah.

"Mind if I whip in!" Celea growled as she used her whip on the two girls, "No girl's gonna mess with these boys but me!" She cracked her whip again, "Eclipse whip!" She flung it around Kapri and forced her into Marah causing them both to fall the ground.

"Whoa, talk about anger." Kapri groaned.

Marah quickly got up, "Hey! Look deep into my eyes, Ranger Girl." Suddenly the blue goggles on her head sent a rope of purple light at Celea tying itself around her and lifting her into the air. Marah made her hit the edge of a staircase before dropping her. Anger started to rush through me as I saw her demorph.

"Come on!" I turned back and faced Kapri who'd gotten to her feet and started jumping around like a boxer, "Put 'em up!"

"You got it!" I snarled as I tried to strike her with my Thunder Staff. She evaded it each time. And when I was about to lift it up one last time, she put her foot on it. Kapri punched me in the chest, sending me and my staff back a little ways.

I gasped in pain as the girls sent me even farther back and next to Shane. "Cam! What if there were a way for Hunter and I to combine our energies? Would that be enough to bounce the Roo back?" Shane called into his Morpher.

"We can give it a go." I agreed, before calling into my Morpher, "Cam, can you draw the power from me?"

" _ **It's worth a try."**_ Cam agreed, _**"Here goes... I'm channeling it directly into your Ninja Sword, Shane."**_

Shane pulled out his sword, as I hit my Morpher, sending a blast of Crimson energy at his sword.

"Got it!" Shane called out as he gripped his sword, before standing up, "Hope this works!"

"Ho, ho, I've got the Red Ranger on the Ropes." Bop-a-roo chuckled.

"You're about to be down for the count!" Shane raised his sword, as the Kangaroo shot a blast of electricity at him, before he was able to push it out of the way, "Ninja Sword!" He collected some lightning, "Thunder Power!" Right as the Boxing Kangaroo was coming at him, Shane stuck it with the power of the sword, sending it back.

"Ready?!" Dustin called out holding the Storm Striker. I got up and combined weapons with Blake.

"Totally!" We aimed the Thunder Blaster at Bop-a-roo.

"Not so fast." Kapri, Marah, and Zurgane stood next to the Monster, "You thought her shield was strong? Try mine." Suddenly another shield shimmered in the light after Kapri's comment.

"What now?!" Shane gasped.

I looked over at him, "What if we combined our weapons?"

"That might work!" Shane agreed, before we combined all of our weapons to make the Thunderstorm Cannon.

"Lunar Bow!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Celea, fully morphed holding her bow. She looked over at Shane, "Ready when you are, Shane!"

"Right!" Shane nodded, before we got back to the task at hand.

"Uh oh... Look at that thing..." Marah gulped, "And the White Ranger doesn't look any happier."

"Let's get out of here!" Kapri called out, before she, Marah, and Zurgane disappeared.

"My buddies have bailed!" Bop-a-roo gulped.

"Ready?" I questioned the others.

"Full power!" Shane called out as the Cannon started charging, and Celea pulled back her bow forming a bright arrow. Finally Shane pulled the trigger, and Celea released the arrow. A huge ball of energy came from the cannon, and when it connected with the arrow, it took the shape of it, before braking through Kapri's shield, and connecting with Bop-a-roo.

"YES!" We all cheered. I looked over at Celea who had undone her visor, revealing a slight scratch mark below her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked her carefully.

"I'm fine." Celea answered smiling lightly, "I'll need some rest, and some more time to heal, but I'm fine. I promise." She closed her visor again.

I smiled behind my helmet, "If you're sure." Suddenly Bop-a-roo reappeared ten-times bigger. "Oh come on!" I groaned.

" _ **Cam! Zord time!"**_ Celea called into her Morpher.

" _ **On their way!"**_ Cam replied as our Zords appeared. I smirked as we each got into our Zords, which then combined into our Megazords. My smirk turned into a smile as Celea combined with the Thunder Megazord.

"I've got bouncy benefaction, for the both of ya!" Bop-a-roo cheered. I rolled my eyes, as Shane and I called the Serpent Sword Power Spheres. We walked up to Bop-a-roo and tried to strike him, but he blocked it with his black gloves, and punched us with them. Sending both Megazords back a little ways. Next thing I know, a blast of fire's coming at us.

" _ **Celea! Shane! Hunter! I think I figured out a way to combine the Megazords! And keep the Lunar Owl Zord."**_ Cam called from the console, _**"I'm sending the power disk to you now!"**_ Just as told a power disk appeared on my dash board, before I put it into the disk slot.

"Locked!" Shane, Celea and I chorused before turning the handle bellow it, making the disk fall down the slot, "And Dropped!"

Suddenly a Power Sphere came out of our Megazords, and combined into one Megazord itself, "I am Minizord!" It chanted.

" _ **COOL!"**_ I could hear the cheerfulness in Celea's voice.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Megazord, formation." Just as it was chanting this, both the Thunder Megazord, and the Storm Megazord started to come together. And when it was finished, the Owl Zord connected with the back, possible to allow us to fly and it's beak made a crown like helmet on the head of the Megazord.

" _ **Lion Laser!"**_ Shane called out, and when the Megazord preformed the attack it caused a lot of the other lasers to go off and hit Bop-a-roo, destroying it instantly.

" _ **Yes!"**_ Everyone cheered.

 **Third Person**

 _ **Later that day...**_

Celea was putting on her Skateboarding gear when she saw Shane doing the same, "Uh... Shane? This is the TEAM competition."

"I know." He smiled, "I'm in it."

"Who's your teammate then?" Celea raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"So, partner, where do you think the trophy should go when we win?" Hunter walked over to Shane.

Celea's mouth dropped open in shock, "HUNTER? _You're_ his partner?!"

Hunter chuckled, "Yep, see, we decided we might as well work together and win, instead of trying to compete against each other."

Celea blinked, "You do realize this means you're going against Blake in the Motocross portion, right?"

Hunter smirked, "I know."

Celea shrugged, "Oh well. And just so you know, that trophy's gonna be staying in the Motel room, where Blake and I can bask in the glory of beating you."

Shane scuffed, "We'll see about that."

 _ **2 hours later...**_

Celea was glaring at Hunter and Shane who'd beaten Blake and her by three measly points. They got silver medals, sure, but she SO wanted to beat Shane in the Skateboarding portion! Shane just HAD to do that back-flip on his board to impress the judges!

"And the winner of this year's Total Track," Kelly held up the trophy, "Is the _team_ of Hunter and Shane." Said boys smiled and took the trophy in their hands.

"We'll get 'em next year." Dustin, Blake and I chorused as we clapped along with everyone.

Tori walked over to the two boys and they lifted the trophy so they could actually see her, "Not bad, boys."

"Hey, we try to learnify with great knowledgeness." Shane smiled.

Tori and Celea glanced at each other confused then back at the boys, "What?"

"We're starting to hang together better." Hunter translated, before they handed Tori the trophy. Tori moved it aside as Shane went to hug Hunter, and Hunter went for a handshake. When they switched, it wasn't any better. So they settled for a mid-air high-five. Which then turned into a mid-air arm wrestling.

"At least it's a start." Tori and Celea watched the two boys.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Our resident, 16 year old baking prodigy, Celea Palensa, has made a special cake for the winners!" Kelly remind everyone.

"Awe, Celea, you shouldn't have." Hunter and Shane stopped their Arm wrestling and looked at the girl in white.

"She figured she and I'd be eating it." Blake grumbled.

"Keep in mind, I did NOT decorate it. I put Blake Bradly and Tori Hanson in-charge of that." Celea motioned to her two friends, before whispering in their ears, "You did decorate it correctly, right?"

"We might have gone a little out of your design." Blake admitted, causing Celea to pale, so he quickly added, "But we promise we did everything else right!"

"We put the cake in the cooler like you told us." Tori explained, "But... everything else... we did on our own." Celea gulped, she put her reputation on the line for this one cake.

When Kelly brought the cake out, Celea's nearly passed out. It hadn't followed her design, but it looked perfect none the less, "Maybe I should make you guys my part-time decorators." She joked as she regained herself. The two blue rangers blushed, "You'd like that wouldn't you."

"We'll take it." They smiled, before Hunter and Shane shared some of the cake with them.

"Wow! You guys! This is the best cake ever!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Thanks." Celea smiled as they continued the celebration.

"This has been so great!" Dustin cheered, "Can't wait for next year!"

"We're gonna win!" Blake and Celea cheered, glaring at the trophy, wanting it next year.

* * *

 _Like I said earlier... sorry for not posting exactly yesterday..._

 _Anyway... I hope you liked the chapter... if so... please review._

 _Also, this time, I **promise** I'll have the next chapter up next Friday._


	11. Pork Chopped

Okay... _I've got good news... and_ , maybe _some bad..._

 _the good news... I'm on time. Like I had promised..._

 _Bad news... I got sick earlier today (That's the last time I say I'm not gonna catch my mom's cold!) and now I'm having to do this on the app and not my laptop._

 _Anyway_

... the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves

 **Hunter**

"So let your heart, sweetheart, be your _compass_ when your lost! And you should follow it wherever it _may go!_ " I heard Celea singing as I woke up, "When it's all _said and done_ you can _walk_ instead of run! Cause no matter what you'll never be a-lone. _Never be alone_." I smiled to myself as I sat up, letting her sing, and watched her make the bed while having her headphones over her ears, "Forgot directions on your way? Don't close your eyes, don't be afraid. It might be crazy late at night, I can't wait till you arrive, follow stars we'll be alright." She started to mumble the rest.

I got up, walked over to her, and taped her shoulder, making her jump and turn off the music, "Morning Celea."

Celea rolled her eyes, but smiled at me, "Geez, don't you know not to spook a Lunar Ninja like that?"

I chuckled lightly, "I do now."

"It's too early for this you guys." Blake grumbled as he got up.

"It's seven in the morning, actually." Celea looked at her watch on her right wrist.

"You're left handed?" I got her the watch when we were in Angle Grove a few weeks back and I was really surprised she put it on her right not her left.

"Right handed. Do you expect me to have both a watch and my Morpher on the same wrist?" Celea smirked.

"Good point." I smiled lightly.

"Geez. Celea... go change. I need to talk to Hunter for a minute." Blake rolled his eyes. Celea shrugged, and walking into the bath room with a pair of white jeans, her white vest jacket, and a brown and green shirt. When Blake was sure she was away from the door, he looked back at me, "Ask her out already."

I blinked, "What?"

"Ask Celea out." Blake repeated.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love her." Blake chuckled lightly as my eyes widened, "I'm pretty sure the entire team knows you love her."

"She kissed my cheek two weeks ago. Can't they just forget about it?" I sat on my bed.

"That would be a no." Blake chuckled, before someone knocked on the door, "Mail's here."

"I'll get it." I stood up and walked over to the door to get the mail. When I looked at who they were addressed to, my eyes widened, "Bro, you gotta check this out!"

Blake walked over to me and when he saw what I saw, his mouth hung open, "No way... she got tickets to that?!"

"I got tickets to what?" The door to the bathroom opened, and Celea stepped out in new clothes, she noticed what was in my hands, and snatched it up, "Ya know... it's rude to look through other people's mail."

"Since when are you into Martial Arts movies?" I raised a brow.

Celea smiled, "For a long while now."

An idea popped into my head, "How many tickets did you get?"

"Three." Celea answered, "One for all three of us." I smiled happily at that.

Blake cleared his throat, "Sounds like a plan... let's head to Ninja Ops."

Celea shrugged, "Meet you two there." She gulped before she Ninja Streaked away. She'd somewhat gotten used to it, though she still throws up every now and then.

I smirked as I looked over at Blake. Who then walked out the door, "Yeah, **_I_** need to tell the girl I like I love her."

"Don't push it." Blake rolled his eyes before we Ninja Streaked after Celea. When we got there, Celea was sparring with Tori. "Where's Shane and Dustin?" Celea chuckled lightly before pointing over to the two boys underneath the table holding Sensei's house.

"Oh, this is so brutal." Dustin complained.

"I heard that." Shane agreed.

"Problem boys?" Celea flipped Tori onto a mat with ease as she looked over at the Red and Yellow Rangers.

"Uh... no..." Dustin squeaked. The two of them crawled out from under the table, Shane holding cable cords. Before pulling Dustin out from under the table.

"Those who fail to instal cable in time for a Science Fiction marathon, will feel the wrath of the unhappy Guinea Pig." Sensei informed them, as he sat in his house and with a small T.V. with static.

Shane and Dustin got over to a main board. "Sensei, no disrespect or anything, but I'm pretty sure there was nothing about cable T.V. in any-" Shane tapped Dustin's shoulder, making him quite.

"He was kidding, dude." Shane sighed as Dustin walked back over to us. Shane plugged in the last wire, "And, action." Suddenly Sensei's T.V. turned on. "Done." Shane walked over to us.

"Isn't this a little low-tech?" Dustin questioned Sensei, "Cam's got like a thousand channels on the that thing." He motioned to the Console.

I held back a laugh as said boy walked up behind him, "How many times do we have to go over this?" Cam questioned all three of them, "The satellite surveillance system, is not a home theater." I looked over at Celea, who was joined by Blake in sparring with Tori.

Celea ducked a high kick, "We'll take it easy on you this time."

"Don't let the blond hair fool you," Tori smirked, "You're both going down." Tori grabbed their arms and threw them into the wiring. As they were getting up they pulled the cords with them.

"NO!" Shane, Dustin, Cam and I shouted as they pulled the cords out of their sockets. Sensei's T.V. turned black. Blake and Celea looked from Tori, who was holding back laughter, to Sensei open mouthed. We all waited for his reaction.

"Well that worked out well!" Cam groaned. Tori bit her lip realizing this was bad.

My brother and best friend stumbled over to them, "Uh... sorry, dude." They tried to reach for the T.V., "Maybe we could help-" Cam pushed their hands back.

"No, no, you two have done enough already. I'll take it from here." Everyone moved away from Sensei's house.

"You guys wanna head to the skate Park?" Shane questioned us, "I gotta practice for my Demo tomorrow."

"Actually, I was gonna give Blake, Celea and Hunter a ride to Storm Chargers." Tori replied.

"And we've got things to plan." I smiled knowingly at Blake.

"Well, you're still going tomorrow, right?" Celea questioned the blue ranger, "It's at three o'clock."

Tori smirked, "Yeah. I wouldn't miss it." The four of us walked out of Ninja Ops.

 ** _2 hours later..._**

"...And, I think we need to order more skateboard tracks." Kelly finished the long list of things that needed to be ordered with Blake. I stood off to the side, watching Celea ice some sugar cookies in the kitchen window.

"Okay." Blake shrugged. I stepped over to them, and cleared my throat, getting his attention, as I pulled the tickets out of my pocket and held them up for him to see.

"No way... You got them back from Celea?" Blake put the clipboard he was holding down, and walked over with me to the Kitchen window.

"Yeah." I smirked.

Tori walked a bike next to us, and looked at the Tickets, "What are those?"

"Tickets to the Martial Arts film festival." Celea answered, "And I told you not to touch them, Hunter."

I shrugged, and showed Tori my ticket, "They're showing 'Fist of Fire 2'."

"Huh? Hoping to pick up a few pointers?" Tori joked as she walked away with the bike.

Celea chuckled, while I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, ha-ha."

"Hey, listen... what are you gonna be doing tomorrow?" Blake stopped her.

"Um... nothing that I can remember." Tori answered. Celea's and my eyes widened and we frowned, as we watched the two blue rangers.

"You wanna come?" Blake asked oblivious.

"Sure." Tori smiled, and Celea and I groaned, "I love those old Kung-fu movies."

"Great... then I'll..." Blake looked back at us, but then shrugged, "Why don't you meet us at the Theater around three?"

Celea hit her forehead, "Isn't that when Shane's demo starts?"

"Yep." Was my only answer as we continued to watch them.

"Three, got it. See ya then." Tori nodded, as Blake handed her his ticket, before she was walked off again.

Blake walked over to us, "I knew I'd be able to do it."

Celea went back to the sugar cookies she was icing and handed him one, "Look familiar?" It was iced and cut to look like a skateboard on a half-pipe.

"Oh no... Shane's demo..." Blake groaned.

"Now you remember." Celea and I scuffed, before I reached in and took one of the cookies that weren't iced. I took a bite and relished in the taste.

"Taste good." I smiled happily at her.

"That was one of the first batches." Celea answered with a frown, "I was testing out the temperature. I think those are a little raw." I instantly spit the cookie into the trash, gaining a giggle from her.

 ** _The Next day..._**

"...When it's all _said and done_ , you can _walk_ instead of _run_! Cause no matter what you'll never be _A-lone_..." Celea sang softly, waking me up. I opened an eye and saw Celea standing a little ways away from the front door. She smirked when she noticed me waking up, "That's the first time I've been able to get through that song with you guys."

I smirked, "What? You enjoy us messing with you when you do that."

"Do what?" Celea raised a brow.

"Are you kidding me?" Celea shook her head at my question, "You sing aloud every time you listen to music."

Celea put her head in her hands, as she sat on the bed again, "I knew I still had the habit."

I sat next to her, "I think it's cute."

"Trust me when I tell you; it ain't." Celea sighed heavily. I wrapped an arm around her, letting her lay her head on my shoulder.

"So, are you going to the Demo... or are we going to the festival?" I asked gently.

Celea sighed sadly, "I never miss a good Skating Demo... sorry."

I frowned, "I'll go with you then."

Celea gave a gentle chuckle, "Dude, I know you wanna go to the film festival, so go to the film festival."

"I would rather be with you more." I admitted without thinking.

 **Celea**

I raised a brow, "What?"

"Nothing." Hunter said all to quickly. I frowned. "If you wanna go to the Demo I'll go with you."

I sighed, "And Blake?" I glanced over at the Navy Ranger who was waking up.

Blake blinked, "What about me?"

"Looks like you're gonna be alone with Tori for the Movie festival. I'm going with Celea to Shane's demo." Hunter explained.

Blake scuffed sadly, "I'll be going alone then, Tori said she wouldn't be able to make it."

I groaned and laid my back down on the bed, "This is impossible!"

Hunter nodded, "... Shane would understand if you missed the Demo right?"

I thought for a second and nodded, "But like I said, I NEVER miss a Demo."

"There's a first time for everything." Hunter noted.

I smirked and sat up, "Wow... that sounded like something Sensei would say."

Hunter smiled, "I guess you're right."

"Get changed and let's go then." Blake broke the moment.

"Uh... yeah..." I nodded and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a light brown T-Shirt, and my white jacket, before walking into the Bathroom.

"Dude. You need to tell her." I heard Blake from the other side of the door.

"I can't just out right say it." Hunter complained. When I finished putting my new clothes on, ten minutes later, I walked out, I saw Hunter on his bed and if I wasn't hearing things, I think he was crying. I frowned at Blake who held his hands up.

"Not my fault, I swear!"

I rolled my eyes and sat beside Hunter, "Hunt? You okay pal?" Hunter tensed up for a second, but nodded afterwords.

"Just fine." He answered, if I wasn't so used to people sleeping with their faces in their pillows, I'd of never understood him.

"Then get up. We need to head out." I looked at my watch, the Festival was in four hours from now, and it's a two hour skate, and Ride.

"I'll get our bikes..." Blake left us alone.

"Hunter... get up." I put a hand on his back.

"Can I ask you something first?" Hunter asked after his muscles tensed for a second.

I smiled gently, "Anything, Hunt."

Hunter slowly turned over, and sat up, "Why did you kiss me?" I raised a brow, "Back in that dream world, why did you kiss me?"

I frowned, "I don't know why. I just wanted to prove my point so much that I did."

Hunter nodded slowly, "So... no other reason? At all?"

I had to keep the blush from my cheeks, NOW I get what he was asking, "Hunt... um... I can't be in love if that's what you're saying."

Hunter frowned, "Oh..." he slowly got out of bed and quickly changed his cloths, "Come on... Blake's waiting for us."

"Hunt..." I was wanting to comfort him, when he was looking at himself in a mirror and brushing his hair. I saw a shadow cross over my reflection and my eyes became bright yellow for a second. I had to bite back a scream of fright.

I quickly put on my skateboarding gear, and waited by the door for Hunter. When the blond-boy came over to the door we walked out in an awkward silence. Hunter got on his bike while I got on my board. "I take it you two don't share the same feelings?" Blake looked at us.

"Can we just go!" Hunter and I snapped as we got on our ride's helmets.

"Okay, okay. Yesh I was just asking." Blake got on his Bike, and put on his helmet. I skated off in the direction of the Film Festival the image of my eyes becoming yellow and the shadow crossing my face still in my mind. _'Not again... Never again... I can't let it get to me... I just can't...'_

 ** _3 hours and 55 minutes later..._**

I sighed as Tori Ninja Streaked to where we were waiting by the entrance, "Hey guys."

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"You made it!" Blake cheered.

"Started getting worried for a minute there." Hunter admitted as we walked into the theater.

"I honestly thought there was gonna be a Kelzak thing or something." I joked. A guy in a guy in a chicken costume crossed our paths. I looked at the others and shrugged.

We walked over to the snack counter, and a girl with blond hair and horribly done pink highlights, ran to stand in front of us behind it, "Can I help you?" I looked at the boys and shrugged again.

"Uh... Popcorn?" Hunter answer pointing at a weird looking bucket of said snack.

"Uh.. you guys got the tickets, this is my treat." Tori sounded as wiry as I felt but probably for a different reason. The girl with highlights handed her a bucket, accidentally spilling some of the butter on her. Tori and I glanced at the other buckets then back at the girl.

"It's left over from last weeks SyFi promotion." She explained simply.

"Uh... Thanks." Tori and I smiled, before Tori looked at her watch, "Uh... Celea, can you save me a seat?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"I'll be right back..." Tori walked off and gave the container of Popcorn to Blake, spilling some of the butter on him.

"We'll-" Blake was about to call out to her, when I saw her quickly Ninja Streak away, "Be in the front." He finished in a grumble. We walked away and almost ran into the chicken guy again.

I frowned as I looked back at the girl, "I'll see you guys in there." I told them, before I walked over to the other side of the room, and eavesdropped on her.

"Two Thunders and the Lunar in the house. Blue just flew the coop." It sounded like an exact replica of Kapri's voice, "Be ready encase she shows up."

 _'Okay... NOT an exact replica...'_ I realized, _'It's the ACTUALLY Kapri! I gotta warn the others!'_ I ran for the theater the brothers went into.

"Guys..." I hissed when I finally got next to them, and sat on Hunter's left, "We got a-"

"Hush! The movie's starting." Hunter put a hand over my mouth.

I rolled my eyes as the movie went on. About halfway through I wanted to throw something at the screen. I looked over my shoulder and saw the chicken guy from before coming down the steps next to us.

"I wander where Tori is." Blake whispered, gaining my attention. He put his hand into the bucket of popcorn on Hunter's lap, right before The Crimson boy and I did.

"Dude, are you gonna eat the whole thing yourself?" I whispered back looking over, as Blake scarfed down the popcorn in his hands.

"Thinkin' about it." He answered. We were about to reach in to the container again, when it glowed red, and we disappeared into it.

"Guys..." I heard Tori whispering, "Hello?"

"Tori!" Blake and I called up, "We're down here!" Suddenly Tori's forehead and eyes appeared above us.

"Don't eat the popcorn!" Hunter called up, as we sloshed through the butter. I hit the back of his head, "OW!"

"That's the least of our worries right now!" I growled, before we slipped and fell into the butter.

"Blake? Celea? Hunter?" Tori questioned. She looked up when someone shushed her loudly, "Oh... sorry, my friends got stuck and I'm trying to save them."

"Save them?!" Someone laughed loudly, "Why not join them?! Kelzaks! It's show time!"

 **Hunter**

"Okay! That's just wrong!" Celea snarled as Tori picked up the container, and I started to hear fighting outside.

"You're telling me." I scuffed, before we realized how close we were, and quickly pushed away.

"Now ain't the time guys!" Blake called from one of the corners. We were thrown around so much, Celea and I ended up in another corner together, and this time the momentum was too fast for us to move apart.

Celea cringed when a Kelzak looked down at us, "I KNEW something was up!"

I glared at her as we were forced into another corner together, "You KNEW?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

" _'Hush! Movie's starting'_." Celea quoted what I said when the movie had started.

I hit my forehead, "Okay, good point."

When we were finally able to get up, we walked over to Blake in the center. "Yuck! What is this stuff?" Blake wiped some of the yellow stuff off.

"I don't know." Celea shook her head, then looked up, "But let's get out of here."

"Couldn't agree more." I nodded.

"Moonlit Storm!..." Celea called out moving her arms out to her sides for her Morph.

"Thunder Storm!.." Blake and I called out, moving our arms down.

"Ranger Form!" We called out. Celea brought her arms together and waved her right hand over her Morpher as Blake and I lifted our arms up, and flipped a piece on out Morphers. It didn't work. We examined our Morphers, "That's not good."

 ** _20 minutes later..._**

Celea tried to push Blake up as he tried to push me up, "REACH!"

"Almost there!" I assured, before I slipped and we fell into the butter again.

"That worked out well." Celea gripped as she stood up and tried to wipe the yellow stuff off herself, she then sat down in a corner, "Great... what are we gonna do? We can't Morph, we can't climb out of here..."

I sighed heavily and sat next to her, "Good question."

"Maybe Tori's following us?" Blake suggested sitting across from us.

Celea sighed heavily, "Who knows. Oh, and by the way. When we get back to the Motel, I call first dibs on the shower."

"Why you?" My brother and I gripped.

"Who had to sit through most of that Movie when she had important info to say?" Our friend retorted.

"Fair enough." Blake and I agreed.

Celea smiled lightly, before I put my hand on her knee, "Celea... look... I... I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier."

She shook my head lightly, "It's okay."

"No it's not." I interjected, "I shouldn't have gotten all snappy like that. It's just-" Celea pressed her lips onto mine, probably to get me to shut up. It only lasted for about a minute, but it felt like fireworks went off.

"Yes! Dustin owes me twenty bucks!" Celea and I turned to see Blake cheering as we broke apart.

"What was that, Blake?" Celea growled.

"Dustin and I made a bet." He explained unfazed by her tone, "I told him that Celea would be the one to make the first kiss. Dustin thought the opposite."

"So you made a bet about the two of us?" I questioned my brother.

"Relax, and enjoy each other, pretend I'm not even here." Blake insisted. I nodded slowly before we were forced into the exact same corner.

"This is getting ridiculous." I gripped as we slowly stood up.

"You know what the worst part is?" Blake asked us, "It's not even butter!" Blake started breathing heavy, "We're gonna be destroyed by, Artificial Flavoring!" He kicked the said liquid, causing him to slip, Celea and I almost fell with him. He suddenly found something and perked up, "Wait a minute!"

"Is that what I think it is?" I said a little to excitedly.

"Yeah! Popcorn Kernels at the bottom of the Bucket!" Blake said cheerily, holding up said Kernel, "Maybe we could pop ourselves out of here!"

"Yeah if the blast doesn't bake us first." Celea smirked sadly, probably thinking we've caught Cabin Fever.

"Got another suggestion?" Blake looked over at her.

"Anything but that." She noted. We ignored her. She sighed, and watched as Blake and I started to heat up the liquid. I heard her hiss as the heat was starting to get to much for her feet, and glanced over and saw her use some sort of power from the Moon to cool the Butter that was an inch around her, before I saw her start to heat it up and help us.

"Keep going!" Blake called out to us, "I think it's about ready to blow." Finally, after a little more concentrated, we flew out of the bucket.

"WOAH!" We shouted before we landed on the ground. Popcorn kernels and artificial butter landing on us.

"Awe... gross!" I looked and saw Shane Tori and Dustin in their Ranger uniforms, before they helped us up.

"Are you guys alright?" Tori asked gently.

"Yeah," I assured, as we got to our feet.

"You kinda reek though." Dustin noted.

"Artificial Butter flavoring." Celea wiped some of said stuff off her shirt. As Blake wiped some off his jacket.

"Oh, and before I forget," Blake suddenly smirked, "Dustin, you owe me Twenty bucks!"

"What?! They actually kissed?!" Dustin questioned the Navy ranger.

"For a whole minute!" Blake continued to smile. Celea and I glared daggers at him. Suddenly some sort of pig-monster started to grow bigger, causing us to go into defensive stances, "Ha-ha! You didn't think you could destroy me in my own dimension, did ya?" It laughed.

"Well, we were kinda hoping." Dustin answered.

"Hope you like your pig extra big!" We turned to see Kapri, Marah, and a whole bunch of Kelzaks.

"Shane, you call for the Zords, we'll keep these wannabes busy." Celea decided.

"You got it." Shane nodded, as Celea, Blake and I started to fight the Kelzaks.

I punched one and I rolled out of the way of one coming from behind me, causing some of the butter flavoring I had on my shirt and in my hair to stay on the ground, and the Kelzak to slip on it. I looked around, and it seems the others got the same thought I did.

We started moving around trying to shake off as much butter as possible. When I finally got as much as I could off, I moved away from the Kelzaks, and motioned for them to follow. They did just as I expected and fell to the ground. Once the Kelzaks disappeared we walked over to Marah, and Kapri (Who were eating popcorn), and got into fighting stances.

"Um... we gotta go." Marah smiled nervously.

"Yeah.. uh... late for a barbeque." Kapri explained before disappearing. We frowned and got out of our stances.

Celea hissed slightly, and leaned against the street barricade, "That's the last time I forget about an idea and fall in it myself." I frowned, and put her on my back, "What are you doing, Hunt?"

"I'll get you back to the Motel." I explained, before looking at my brother, "Blake can you go get our bikes, and Celea's stuff?"

Blake nodded, "Sure thing." We Ninja Streaked off in two different directions.

When I landed with Celea back in our Motel room, I laid her on the bed, "How you feeling?"

"It's just my leg, Hunter." Celea tried to get up, "It'll heal..." She gulped, "I just hope it heals before it takes over."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Celea looked away from me, "I think a new darkness is trying to control me." My eyes widened in alarm and she quickly added, "But they don't effect my dreams! I promise you that!"

I frowned, "If they don't effect your dreams... then how can you be sure?"

"I... I see it in my reflection sometimes when I feel hopeless." Celea closed her eyes tightly, "Bright yellow eyes... a shadow..."

I wrapped and arm around her to calm her down, "Hey... it's okay now. I promise."

Celea leaned against my chest, before Blake walked in.

"Okay, bikes are in the lot and... I just ruined a moment didn't I?" Blake blinked.

"It's okay, Blake." Celea assured my brother as she stood up, "I need to take a shower anyway. I called first dibs remember."

I groaned, and nodded, "Just be careful."

"'Careful' is my middle name!" Celea called out as she grabbed some towels from a drawer and limped into the Bathroom.

"I thought it was Eveleen?" Blake joked.

"Be quite!" Celea gripped.

I sighed happily as I took off my shirt and snatched a towel from the drawer. I glanced at the Mirror and frowned.

Celea wasn't gonna get hurt by the darkness again. Not if I have anything to say about it.

 _Not bad for someone sick in bed, right?_

 _Hope you all liked it... next chapter next week._


	12. A Samurai and Lunar Journey Part I

Okay... _I've got good news... I'm no longer sick. Turns out it was just a 24-hour thing... also, this chapter starts the_ Samurai Journey _part of the season._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

 _ **1 week later...**_

I stood around a huge brick looking down at it with the other Rangers. I shook my head, "It's not possible." Blake quitely agreed.

Hunter (Who rarely left my side now) scuffed, "No way, dude." He agreed with me, and looked at the rest of us then looked back down, "There's no way he does it."

"I don't know, dude. He's pretty strong, for a little guy." Dustin countered. I giggled silently at the term he used for Sensei.

"Shh, a little respect for the master." Shane whispered to us.

"Now watch closely, Rangers." Sensei instructed from another brick he was standing on. We leaned in closer as the Ninja Master jumped and broke through the whole brick with just his foot, before jumping back to the other brick. Hunter's and my mouths hung open in shock.

"That was radical." Blake acknowledged with a laugh.

"You were saying?" Tori looked at Hunter and I.

"We... stand corrected." Hunter and I let out, with a small shake of our heads, "But... How?" We looked at the others.

"The power comes, not from the body, but, from the mind." Shane answered.

"Correct, Shane." Sensei approved.

"Alright! I'm up." Hunter smirked as he started to loosen his muscles slightly.

I raised a brow, but smiled at his enthusiasm, "You really think you can brake one of those?"

"Yeah... you sure you wanna go there, bro?" Blake added with a grin.

"Look, if he can do it," Hunter paused as he thought his next words through, "...I'm gonna give it my best shot." His eyes widened slightly as if he just realized what he said.

Shane grunted as he put another brick on the two smaller ones before the broken one, "Good luck." He winked before walking back to the others. Hunter gulped and got on his knees in front of the Brick.

I looked over at Blake, "Get something encase he brakes his hand."

"I'll be fine, Celea." Hunter stopped Blake. Hunter then held out his hand sturdily, and brought it down on the brick hard. I cringed slightly when I heard him let out a breath of pain... then I started chuckling with the Wind Ninjas. Blake wasn't so pleased.

"Looks like Rodent; One, Thunder Ranger; zip." Shane joked.

"Oh, you think you could do it?" Hunter questioned Shane as he got up, and I examined his hand.

Shane let out a breath, before he walked over to the Brick and got on his knees. When he brought his hand down, I chuckled lightly at his pain-filled reaction as he grabbed his hand, the brick still unbroken. Tori went next and was showing complete calmness, till her hand hit the brick. Which remind unbroken. Blake LITERATELY used his head. Still nothing. Everyone looked over at me as Dustin failed to brake the brick.

I gulped, "I am SO going to regret this..." I got over to the other side of the brick, closed my eyes, and recalled what Sensei Aronshei told me about brick breaking... after begging him and trying to do it myself, _"A brick is like the moon, hardened by the water that the it controls. You must find the best position, then strike at that point."_ Sensei Aronshei _**please**_ don't lead me wrong on this! I moved my hands over the brick, finding the best place to brake it.

When I did, I raised my right hand and brought it straight down with all my might. It went clean through, but the pain didn't aloof me, and I grabbed my hand and groaned loudly in pain. I looked up at the others who were staring wide-eyed at me, "What's up?"

"How did you... where did you..?" Hunter tried to ask as I got up.

I smiled lightly, "I beg and plead and become stubborn a lot."

"Your Sensei taught you well, Celestina." Sensei nodded, as we messaged our hurt hands, "But you all still have much to learn."

"Yeah but... come on," Dustin tried to reason, "Not, full on... super ninja master."

"HE-YA!" We all turned around just in time to see CAM, of all people, breaking another Brick with easy. Showing no sign of pain afterwards.

"Whoa..." I breathed, "What the...?"

"What?" Cam looked at us as he got up.

"Alright, how did you do that?" Shane questioned him, before coming up with his own answer, "Oh... you used some kind of laser beam on it."

"Or you used a precut brick like the ones I saw at a stunt show once." Dustin came up with his own idea. Cam rolled his eyes then tossed a piece of brick over to Dustin, who just barely caught it. "Okay, maybe not."

Hunter scuffed, "It's gotta be a trick."

Cam frowned, "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I questioned gently.

"Just because someone isn't a Ranger, it doesn't make them completely useless." Cam answered sharply, before walking away, "I need some air." I frowned and followed him, Hunter was about to do the same when I gave him a sharp glare, and he stayed behind.

I found Cam trying to throw rocks into a lake, barely any of them skipped more than once. I smiled gently as I walked up to him, "You know... it doesn't help if you're in a bad mood."

Cam looked over at me, "What do you want, Celea?"

"The question is, Are you alright?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Cam breathed, before I moved my hand, "I'm just tired of the lack of respect."

"Who says you don't get any respect?" I questioned him, "Cam, we can to do what we're able to do because of what you can, and always, do."

"It's not enough!" Cam explained simply, "I wanna be part of it!"

I looked at him confused, before I realized what he meant, "You mean you wanna be a Ranger." Cam gave a smile nod, "You could talk to your dad about it."

"I have." Cam sighed, "He's forbidden me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Forbidden you?"

"He promised my Mom, before she passed away, that I wouldn't be taught the way of the Ninja." Cam answered glancing over at me for a second then back at the water.

"You're father probably just wants what's best for you." I reasoned calmly.

"I know that." Cam frowned.

"You gotta tell him how you feel." I added, "Make sure he knows how important this means to you. He's the most reasonable..." I tried to find the right word, but when I couldn't, I settled for what Sensei is at the moment, "...well... Guiana Pig, I've ever met." Cam smiled at that.

"Okay," Cam agreed, "But if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month."

I laughed gently at that, "I'm sure he'll listen." Cam threw another rock into the water. "Let me show you how a pro does it." I grabbed a rock on the ground and flung it like a Frisbee, it went farther than his had and skipped six times before sinking.

"Show off." Cam smiled before we turned and walked back to Ninja Ops. But just as we were, a loud crashing sound came from the water, and when we turned back around, we saw Kapri, Marah, some Kelzaks and a new monster.

"We hate to break up this greeting card moment." Kapri told us sarcastically.

"But we're, like, totally here to destroy you!" Marah cheered.

"Attack!" Kapri commanded after glaring at her sister. The unknown monster sent a blast of energy at us causing Cam and I to fall to the ground in pain. We recovered quickly and got back up, ready to fight. Just as we were about to retaliate, the others Ninja Streaked next to us.

"Woah, talk about a cityscape." Dustin noted the Monsters appearance, "I heard about Cities coming alive but this is ridiculous."

"He-ha everybody's a comedian!" The monster snarled, "You gonna Morph? Or do I have to beg?"

"He's wanting us to morph?" I slowly got out of my stance, but the others ignored my question.

"You asked for it." Shane smirked, "Ready?"

I sighed as the others showed their Morphers, "Ready."

"Ninja Storm!..." The Wind Ninjas brought two fingers to the sky.

"Thunder Storm!..." The brothers lowered their arms.

"Moonlit Storm!..." I spread my arms out.

"Ranger Form! Ha!" We brought our raised arms to our Morphers and morphed.

"Power of Earth!/Air!/Water!" The Wind Ninjas called out.

"Power of Thunder!" Hunter and Blake shouted.

"Power of Moonlight!" I finished.

The monster and the Kelzaks rushed at us. "Cam! Get out of here!"

"No way! I can help!" Was Cam's answer. I was about to question him when the Monster struck me. I winced from the pain in my leg, I was only able to heal it slightly when I hurt it, since it wasn't completely physical or mental.

The others attack him, while Hunter helped me up, "You okay?"

I glowed for a second letting my leg heal a little more, "Yeah." We went into the fight, but it did little to help. Just as we were getting to our feet again, Marah sent a blast at us. Sending us to the ground once more.

"Now... for the drain event." The monster called out, just as we were getting to our feet again, and opened up a jar. When he did, I felt my energy seeping away.

"What's... happening?!" I gasped out.

"Try... to resist..." Shane answered, but none of us could. We fell to the ground demorphed.

"Pleasure doing business with you Power Losers!" The monster cackled before it, Marah, Kapri, and the Kelzaks, disappeared.

Cam got to his feet from where he laid, and ran over to help us up, "You guys okay?"

"I feel like I just rode a forty-five minute Moto on a tricycle." Dustin answered as we got to his feet.

"Like I was going down a Half-Pipe on a Skateboard with only one wheel." I gave my two cents.

"We better get you guys back to Ops." Cam decided, walking Shane with him, Hunter did the same with me.

"You need to get that leg looked at. Go to a hospital maybe." Hunter suggested.

"It's healing! Just at a slow rate!" I interjected, I hate Hospitals.

Hunter shrugged as we continued to walk, "Just saying, yeesh."

When we got back to Ninja Ops, Cam did a scan of Shane, "What happened out there?" The Red Ranger questioned Cam.

"Madtroplis drained you of your Ranger energy force." Cam explained, "If you go out and fight again, there's a good chance you won't come back."

 **Cam**

"That's kinda harsh." Dustin groaned.

"This is grave news." My dad agreed, "We must find a way to retrieve your powers."

Celea hissed as I looked her leg over, and she watched the Console as the monster appeared on it, "Look... there he is."

" _That was too easy!"_ He laughed manically.

"Alright it's go time." Shane said weakly, as he and Celea slowly stood up.

"You guys can barely stand." I stopped them. Celea put pressure on her leg and sat back down, possibly from the pain.

"I'm not gonna sit here while that freak is loos." Shane puffed out. The others agreed.

"I'm gonna have to stay here." Celea rolled her eyes as Hunter mouthed, 'I knew it.'

"Alright." I walking over to the console and started pushed buttons, "At least let me adjust your Morphers to give you a temporary increase in energy." I hit the big button, "It won't last."

"That's what temporary means." I heard Celea grumble under her breath. The Thunder and Wind Morphers glowed before the Thunder and Wind Rangers Ninja Streaked to where Madtroplis was. I sighed as Celea slowly stood up.

"Celea, you're not going anywhere."

"I need to be standing up to heal properly." She retorted, before closing her eyes and glowing, the pain in her leg must've gone away, sense she had a calmer expression.

I sighed as Celea opened her eyes, and we sat at the Console. I rolled my eyes as I saw Shane using up his energy, "Shane, come in." I called through to his Morpher, "You've got to conserve energy."

" _ **Easier said then done."**_ Shane ground out, before cutting transmission.

"Their getting their butts kick." Celea breathed out.

"I know." I sighed heavily. My dad sighed before I saw him go into a meditation stance.

" _ **Cam! We need the Megazords!"**_ Shane called out a few minutes later.

"You'll never last through a Megazord Fight." I countered.

" _ **We don't have a choice!"**_ Shane snapped.

"Alright. Do what you have to." I sighed in defeat, "But you gotta get that sphere back to Ninja Ops. I've been working on a New teleportation system." I gulped and added to myself, "I hope it's ready..." I pushed the big button again. "Here goes." I pushed a few other buttons and waited with Celea for the Sphere to appear on the table, as the Zords were released.

Celea watched the Megazord battle as I was trying to make the Sphere appear on the table, "Their taking a beating!"

"They can handle it." I assured her, I looked behind me and grinned, I connected to the communicators on their Zords, "Rangers, I got the sphere! Now I'm sending you some protection, it's all you can handle right now." I pushed the big button allowing a power Disk to be transported to them.

" _ **We'll take any help we can get."**_ Shane huffed and puffed, they were losing energy, FAST, _**"A scarf?! You sent us a Scarf!?"**_

"Just go with it!" Celea gripped, "Like he said it's all you can handle right now!"

" _ **If you say so."**_ Shane turned off the transmission.

We both cringed when the Rangers were forced out of their Zords, and demorphed, "That's not good."

I tried sending some more power ups, but it didn't work, "They're out of energy!" I finally accepted.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Celea looked at my dad.

"In the past, there was a power mighty enough to help us." My Dad recalled. I took off my glasses, as he continued, "But there is no sense in longing what has long since been destroyed.

"This isn't a time for riddles, Dad." I informed him.

"You know something... what is it?" Celea questioned my father.

I put my glasses back on, "Dad... if there is a way... you have to tell us."

"It is useless to discuss." My father explained, "We cannot predict how safely the portal will respond to you two."

"Do you mean the Scroll of time?" Celea breathed out, "My Sensei only told me stories... he said it doesn't exist."

"Not for him it doesn't..." I replied before my eyes widened and we got up.

"Of course!" We ran over to the Library.

Just as we were about to climb up and reach for said scroll, my dad jumped in front of it, "No." Celea and I groaned and moved our hands away as He added, "We must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time."

"No disrespect, Sensei. But if we don't do something, there won't be any time left!" Celea pointed out.

"You know we have to do this." I added, "We need to go back in time and get the one power source that'll help us."

"To confront one's past," My dad spoke in riddles again, "Is an ultimate responsibility. It risks changing everything you know about the present."

I gave a lopsided smile, "We have to take that chance." My dad stepped aside and I grabbed the scroll we needed, "Thanks dad." Celea and I got back on the solid floor again as we opened it up and it shot out of our hands growing and glowing in front of us.

"Are you certain this is the right way?" My dad questioned us one last time, "Our time here will be frozen until the writing on the scroll fades away."

"We can't do anything more desperate than this. Can you?" Celea noted looking at the Sensei.

"No, I cannot." My father answered.

"And I can think of only one power source that can save us." I added, "We're going back to the past to get it."

"You must hurry, or you'll be trapped in the past forever!" My dad explained.

"We know." I nodded.

Celea gave a small chuckle, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"You both have the courage of your mothers, and your fathers' stubborn heads." My dad noted making me smile a little, "Be careful, my son and Celestina."

"We'll be back, Sensei. We promise." Celea nodded and smiled slightly, before looking at me, "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered as we turned to face the Scroll, and walked into it.

After a little while of turning through time we finally landed outside of Ninja Ops... except... it looked too new to be Ninja Ops.

"Did it work?" Celea and I got up and looked around, "This place looks exactly the same." We suddenly felt wind, and heard galloping. When we turned around, we say a Air Ninja on a horse.

"I'd say it worked." Celea gulped.

The Horseman got off the Horse, "The Password. Tell me the Password or parish where you stand."

Celea pushed me foreword, so I answered, "Air, Water, and Earth as one."

"Sorry," The Air Ninja gave one shake of his head, before coming at us, "Wrong answer." He grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. He flung me around a bit.

When I landed on the ground I grabbed his leg, "Look, trust me, someday that _will_ be the password!" I pulled his leg out from under him, causing him to fall, and allowing me to get up. We continued to fight.

"Hey! Let 'em go!" Celea snarled, before shoving the Ninja away from me and got into a fighting stance.

"A female?" The Ninja questioned Celea.

"Yeah, I'm a girl!" She snapped, "And a student of the Lunar Ninja Academy! Got a problem with that?!"

"You are not welcome here, Female Lunar Ninja." The guy growled.

"Well I'm here, and I ain't leavin' yet!" Celea snarled. I grabbed his arm, spun him around, and forced him to the ground before he pulled out my grip and stood. Celea and I got back into fighting stances.

"Only students here are taught that move." The other Ninja recalled, "Where did you learn it?"

I smirked, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Try me." He scuffed, before running at us.

"That's enough, Kanoi!" An older man appeared out of no where. Celea's and My eyes widened but probably for different reasons.

"Kanoi?" I questioned the name as the ninja unmasked himself.

"Sensei Chikara?" She whispered silently looking at the older Sensei.

"Sensei, I caught these intruders." Kanoi turned to face the Sensei, "The boy knows our ways. And this Girl is of the Lunar Academy."

"Give them test uniforms and have them join the new students." Chikara decided, "The girl included. We'll soon know if they're meant to be here."

"'The girl' has a name." Celea grumbled so that I only heard her.

"Test uniforms? You still have-" Celea elbowed me in the gut and shut me up.

"Until we can decide whether you belong to Air, Earth, or Water, you will remain colorless." Chikara continued.

"Colorless?" Celea asked aloud, "That's not like the Lunar Academy. My Sensei just decides what form of the Night Sky a student is chosen into as they show their skills on the first day. I'm a Moon Lunar Student and there's a bunch more classings."

"That is the way of the Lunar Academy," The older Sensei smiled gently at Celea, "Not the way of the Wind Academy." He turned his attention back to Kanoi and his face hardened, "And Kanoi, don't be late for class again. I'm beginning to question your commitment to your Ninja Training." With that, The Sensei walked away and disappeared again.

Celea and I chuckled softly, "Sounds like somebody's in the Ninja Dog House."

"Don't push your luck." Kanoi shook his head. We stared at the back of Kanoi who moved slightly, "Stop staring at me."

"Sorry... you remind us of someone." We apologized. Celea put up a finger and mouthed, 'That's one cookie we owe the future Sensei.'. I nodded in agreement.

"Follow me." Kanoi lead us into the Water and disappeared.

Celea and I looked at the scroll in my pocket, as some of the writing disappeared, before we followed my Father.

 **Hunter**

I groaned as the other Rangers and I reappeared in Ninja Ops. We sat around the table and tried to rest.

"Oh man..." Blake groaned, "What's the deal?"

"I feel so weak..." I added, before I slowly looked around, "Wait a second... where's Celea?!"

"Save your energy, Rangers. I have engaged Cam's teleportation system to bring you to safety, for now." Sensei informed us, "As to answer your question, Hunter, it is not a matter of _'where'_ Celea is, but _'when'_."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, and looked around, "And where's Cam?"

"He and Celea have embarked on a journey that can determine the fate of the World as we know it." Sensei answered and my eyes widened.

"Wait... you mean Celea and Cam are off in the past?! TOGETHER!?" I gritted my teeth in pain after I shouted that last part.

"Way to stay on track, dude." Shane looked over at me.

"What? Can't I be a little overprotective of my... friend." I frowned at the term I used for Celea.

Blake smirked, "Not if you don't tell her."

"I'm afraid that will not happen for a while." Sensei stepped in, "If they do not get back in time... You may not be able to tell her how you truly feel for her at all, Hunter."

I blinked, "How... how did you...?"

"A ninja master always knows." Sensei twitched his nose, "As I was saying, The scroll they used only has the power to send them back in time for a short while. If they do not get back before the writing on the scroll vanishes completely, they will be trapped in the past, forever." I gulped, before I got up and started pacing.

"What happened to you feeling weak, Hunter?" Blake smiled at me.

"Worrying is more important right now." I paced back an forth, "So many things can happen... but there's only two that I'm worried about."

"Celea not getting back, must be one of them." Dustin noted, "But what's the other?"

I glanced over at him as I paced, "Celea falling in love with Cam."

Tori chuckled, "Don't tell me your jealous."

I stopped pacing and stared at her, "So what if I am?!"

"It's not like you're in love her." Blake folded his arms, he knows the answer I'm about to reveal.

"But I am." I looked at the others and sighed, "I'm in love with Celea Palensa."

* * *

 _Well? Anyone like?_

 _I figured Celea's injury was gonna be a little too hard to dust off... and I figured it would be cool if she went back in time, so... that's the reason behind it._

 _I'll have the next chapter up next week. Please leave a review in the meantime._


	13. A Samurai and Lunar Journey Part II

_Here you go with the second part... It took me a while to figure out how to work Celea into this part, seeing as how she lost most of her Ninja Energy in the previous part... but... I did finish it at lead._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I sighed as I put on the gray ninja outfit. It was not unlike the Lunar outfit in color (This was a little darker), but this was a GUYS uniform! "I take it you don't have girls in this Academy?" I called out to Kanoi, from where he stood his back turned, as I changed behind a screen.

"No. You would be the first." He answered.

I examined the rest of the uniform, on the left side above my heart where the half moon symbol for my classification, there was nothing. the accents were the same color of the rest of the uniform, not silver. I sighed again when I finished changing and walked up to Kanoi, "This makes me feel ridiculous."

He actually cracked a smile at that, "You'll get used to it, I'm sure."

I shrugged, "I'm the only girl in my class so I'm used to wearing men's clothing..." I held up a hand before he could ask, "I'm a year above my age group. And I have shown remarkable persistence, so I can handle this." Kanoi nodded slightly before we walked to the front of large group of students, and I stood beside Cam.

"Students, stand at ease." Sensei Chikara told his students, who did as told, "In the tradition of the Wind Ninja Academy, we must welcome our new students with a demonstration. Our best fighter, Kanoi, will demonstrate the sword techniques of a Wind Ninja." Said Air Ninja walked on stage with a fake wooden sword at his side before he got down on a knee, waiting for the others to walk off. When they did, Kanoi's head shot up, and he started demonstrating some moves.

An Earth Ninja leaned in from behind us, "Kanoi talks tough, but he can be beaten. I should know." Cam and I glanced over at the Ninja and did a double take. That guys looks like Kanoi!... But... Kanoi's on stage.

"You two... your..." I rolled my eyes as Cam stumbled over his words.

"Twins." The Earth Ninja finished, "I'm Kiya. Lucky for me I got all the personality in the family. Kanoi just got the good looks."

"Did Sensei ever tell you he had a twin?" I whispered to Cam.

"He never told me." Cam shook his head.

"What was that?" Kiya looked at us confused.

"Uh... nothing." I covered for him.

"It's just been a really weird day..." Cam explained simply. We brought our attention back to Kanoi who was slicing through a dummy.

"I never was one for a sword. A bow, now that's more like it." I whispered to Cam, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"For the next part of our Demonstration," Sensei Chikara got our attention, "We'll need a volunteer." He stepped past Kiya, then Cam, he looked me over before going to the guy next to me and giving him the practice sword.

"But, Sensei, that's a new student." I rolled my eyes as Kanoi stated the obvious, "The fight is unfair." It took every last bit of control I had to not grabbed the sword and fight Cam's father myself... or show any sign of wanting to do that at least.

"We shall see." Sensei Chikara replied as the guy got onto the stage, "You may begin."

I frowned as I watched the two, The new guy was using defense to his advantage. But the thing that caught my attention most was the guy's movement. "I may be a Lunar Ninja, but that doesn't look like any Ninja moves I've ever seen from the others. Have you seen them before?" I whispered to Cam.

"The only time I've seen moves like that are from a-" Cam was about to continue when Kiya finished for him.

"Samurai." He smiled happily. I glanced over at Kiya and frowned again, he was WAY too happy, and his smile seemed a bit... evil. An almost familiar kind of evil... but I can't tell where I'd seen it.

I looked back and rolled my eyes as Kanoi went back onto the stage, and continued the fight. "He's definitely got a stubborn head." I whispered to Cam.

"No kidding." Cam smiled lightly. I held back my laughter as the guy used his fake sword and flipped Kanoi off his feet, and held him down with his foot.

"Excellent, Miko." Sensei Chikara walked back on stage.

"Miko? Isn't that a girls name?" I asked Cam again.

"Yeah..." Cam nodded, "I don't remember any girls being here till..." His eyes widened, as the New student removed their mask, and revealed themselves to be a girl, "...My mom."

"He's a she!..." I tried to hide my laughter as Kanoi stumbled over his words, he heard me, and corrected himself, "I mean she's a girl!"

"That seems fairly obvious." I replied.

Chikara gave me a light smile before continuing, "Kanoi, meet your victor, Miko." Said girl bowed in respect.

"But her sword work," I rolled my eyes as Kanoi tried to reason, "It's not the Wind Ninja way!"

"Very observant," Miko smiled lightly, "I was trained as a samurai by my father."

"Sensei this schools bound by tradition!" I groaned, and put my head on Cam's shoulder at Kanoi's stubbornness, "There are no women allowed here." I lifted my head and cleared my throat loudly.

"Sensei... if I may." I motioned to the stage. Sensei Chikara chuckled and nodded. I glared at Kanoi the entire time I got into the stage.

"These two are the first Females to ever join this academy." Sensei Chikara explained to everyone, "Traditions do change from time to time, and I am proud to say that there will be more females joining us in the near future." I smirked and glanced at my future favorite Sensei. Sensei Aronshei might've been the one that raised me in the way of the Lunar Ninja, but Sensei Chikara was the one that taught me to have fun and let loose or maybe we both taught each other that. I smiled lightly at my memories, before glancing over at Miko as she put something around her neck under her uniform. As everyone started clearing out, Sensei Chikara stopped me, "What is your name, new student?"

"Celestina." I answered, "Please call me Celea." He was the only Sensei that DID anyway.

"Why not the Holy one?" Chikara questioned, and I smiled sadly.

"You'll know why in a few dozen years." I answered simply.

Sensei Chikara nodded, "Come with me." I looked over at Cam who waved at me to follow him, so I did. We walked into one of the rooms of the Academy and he waved for me to take a seat at a table. When I did, he sat across from me, "Tell me, how is it you seem to know me?"

I frowned, "Pardon?"

"You knew my name. Neither your friend-"

"Cam. Cameron actually." I corrected.

"Neither Cam, nor Kanoi said it." Chikara tried again.

"Uh... lucky guess." I smiled weakly.

"You are a good liar, Celea." I groaned, how is he the only one that can see through my lies?! "But I want the truth."

I sighed heavily, before I waved my hand over my head and moved it to the table between us. "The moon sees everything, even when nobody can see it. These are my memories. You must forget what you have seen after I leave."

For the first time since I went back in time, Sensei Chikara frowned, "Why is that?"

I sighed and waved my hands to show a few moments in my life, before Lothor took everyone I cared for from the Lunar Academy. I distinctly blocked those out away from this trick. "You are to go to the Lunar Academy, next to Sensei Aronshei, you're the only Sensei that teaches me. Well... _kinda_ teaches me." I shook my head when he was about to ask and waved my hand to move to a moment that'll explain it;

" _Uh... Sensei... Don't you think we'll get caught?"_ My voice questioned the Sensei in my memory.

" _Where's the sense of adventure, Celea?"_ Sensei Chikara had chuckled.

" _Hiding somewhere where Sensei Aronshei won't find us!"_ I had countered, as we went into the kitchen.

" _You're a talented baker, Celea, follow your heart and it'll guide you."_ Sensei Chikara had informed me.

" _Alright, what'd the chefs make that you didn't like?"_ Even though this was being seen through my vision I remember smirking knowingly at the Sensei.

" _Kesh larang pie."_ Even now my face recoiled with disgust.

" _Hand me an apron."_ I had sighed, before the memory went dark and I waved my hands for the memories to wave back into me. I had to keep the pain from using my energy under control so he wouldn't see.

"That's what I meant." I explained simply.

"Understandable." Sensei Chikara nodded and smiled lightly, "I never did like Kesh larang pie."

"Agreed." I smiled back, before Chikara cleared his throat.

"You and this Cameron boy, how long can you stay here?"

I frowned, "Don't know, Cam's got a scroll that we're using, we need to get something to help our friends in the future."

Chikara nodded, "Very well, be safe on your Travels."

I smiled lightly and nodded, "Thank you, Sensei Chikara." I bowed before I left the room, and went into a mad dash to find Cam. I breathed heavily after I ran for about half a mile stopping more often than running to catch my breath thanks to the slight power drain from earlier. I walked over to a bush and let my lunch make a reappearance.

I was about to come back up, when I heard someone walking by. "I WILL get that amulet!" It was Kiya, "No matter what it takes!" When his footsteps disappeared, I got up.

"That's not a good sign." I breathed out, before I started running again still a little worn out, "CAMERON!" I probably scared one or two other Ninjas as I ran by them.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I stopped when I heard Miko.

"My father says she would never approve of the life I've chosen. Of me, doing what I'm doing." Cam replied. I jumped into a tree to hide as they got closer to me.

"I have a feeling, if she could see you now," Miko and Cam stopped right bellow me, "She might think differently." With that she walked away.

I whistled for Cam to look up, and when he did, I grinned, "Total, 'Back to the Future' moment, right there!"

"Is not!" Cam disagreed.

"Is so!" I laughed, before I gracefully jumped out of the tree and back on the ground next to him. We looked over at the tent Miko had walked into and Cam sighed before we continued to walk away. The only thing was, the Scroll started to sound and Cam pulled it out of his pocket.

"Alright, so the Letters are stronger when I'm near the amulet." Cam realized.

"But what are we supposed to do about it?" I questioned the computer genius.

"I don't know." Cam shook his head.

 **Cam**

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

We were in the forest and Celea was just about to teach me a Lunar Ninja move that she says, doesn't take a whole lot of energy, -Not that I believed her- when Miko came out of the trees and kicked me in the back. "MIKO?! Why'd you do that?!" Celea demanded an answer.

"He stole my amulet!" Miko put me in an arm lock, "Why did you take it?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Celea and I questioned her, as some other Wind Ninjas came up to us.

"Give it back or I'll make sure the punishment is merciful!" Miko ignored our question.

"As captain of the Academy guard I place you under arrest." My soon-to-be father ordered. The other Ninja's jumped down and dragged me off somewhere.

Celea tried to follow when Kanoi stopped her. And I was dragged off without her.

I groaned as they put me on the stage, faced away from the Sensei. "You stand accused of stealing from another student." The Sensei informed me. "We've heard from several eye-witnesses who saw you commit this crime. Do you have anything to say?" Chikara asked me.

"Miko, I would never do this to you." I told my future mother truthfully.

"The law of the Wind Ninja Academy does not waver on this issue." Sensei Chikara stood beside me, "Those guilty of braking the Ninja code, must be banished." I gulped, I sadly know what that means. "The evidence seems irrefutable, and I will now pass judgment on the accused." Chikara looked over at me and I inwardly cringed. He walked a little ways ahead of me, "My judgment, is that I find you-"

"NOT Guilty!" Celea and Kanoi interrupted. Everyone turned around and say them holding a new student with a mask on their face. Celea and Kanoi pulled the mask off to reveal...

"Kiya?" Miko looked confused. Celea and Kanoi pulled said boy up to the stage.

"Now tell the Truth!" Celea snarled as they pushed him into the stage.

Kiya looked up smiling evilly, and it was a creepily familiar smile, "I'm the one that took the amulet."

"We caught him in the woods." Kanoi explained.

"He was using dark Ninja Powers to unlock the amulet." Celea added in a low growl, she was clearly not happy.

"You always knew how to spoil a party, didn't you, brother?" Kiya looked over at my future father.

"Any use of the dark powers will bring immediate expulsion." Sensei Chikara informed him, "This is the first rule of any Ninja Academy. Have you anything to say, Kiya?"

Said boy slowly got to his feet, "Not really. I'm more of a man of action!" He sent a blast of energy at the Senseis. He did the same to the Students around him, until Celea's eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"Kiya..." She held up the amulet in her fist, "You want this?" Kiya sent a blast of energy at her, but she jumped high into the air to avoid it, and her eyes returned to their normal silvery-green color, "Didn't think so!" She threw the amulet over to Miko as she landed. Kiya sent a blast of energy knocking Miko down, but the amulet ricocheted off her foot, and went over to me, I caught it with ease.

Kiya turned to face me, jumping onto the stage. "STOP HIM!" Kanoi shouted weakly.

"This is between me and the new kid!" Kiya replied, before he created a force field around us. He glared at me, as wind somehow picked up, "Things were going so well until you and that Lunar girl showed up!"

"Sorry to spoil your fun!" I put the amulet around my neck.

"You wanna make it up to me?" Kiya reached down and grabbed a fake sword, "Hand over the amulet!"

I picked up another fake sword, "I can't, and won't, do that!"

"Well then...! I'll have to take it from you!" He sneered. And I was started to get a bad feeling on who he actually is. I ran at him and we clashed fake swords. When he finally tried to push my sword down he growled, "You're a stubborn one!"

"Runs in the family!" Celea and I smirked. Kiya tried to reach for the amulet when I grabbed his arm and pulled his sword down.

"Gimme the amulet or you'll regret crossing paths with me!" Kiya ordered.

"Like we already don't!" I looked up to see Celea holding a bow and arrow and aiming at Kiya. Kiya lifted his sword up and moved away from me. I tried to run at him but he used his Ninja powers to lift me up. I saw Celea shoot an arrow at the force field, it going through, and almost hitting Kiya making him lose his concentration, and letting me fall to the floor.

"Couldn't have done that before he lifted me up?!" I shouted out to her, she shrugged weakly in reply (Her power was still draining) and grabbed another arrow. Kiya and I ran at each other again, and clashed swords, this time he tripped me and sent me spinning to the floor. I tried to run at him again, but he kicked me in the back. But, when he tried to attack me again, I back-flipped and we started to actually fight. He was able to trip me and send me back to the edge of the force field.

He walked over to me, and pulled me to my feet, "You put up quite a fight! And now it's time to meet your fate!" He flung me to the ground again, and as he brought the sword down, I put mine up to stop his. As I was doing this, the amulet started to glow.

"Cam... something's... happening to me..." I glanced over and saw Celea falling to her knees, clutching her chest in pain, as a white light shot out of her at Kiya sending him high into his own force field. If I wasn't seeing things I think I saw a black mask like Lothor's appear on him for a second before he fell back to the ground.

His force Field dropped and the other students ran up to grab him, I moved out of the way and ran over to Celea, who was on the ground, "You okay, Celea?"

"I... don't know..." Celea hissed as she moved her hand from her chest.

I pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her back, "I'll look you over when we get back." Miko and Kanoi walked over to us.

"Are you okay, Cameron?" Miko asked, ignoring Celea.

"Uh... yeah... but what just happened?" I looked back at the Ninjas trying to restrain Kiya.

"The samurai amulet has found it's rightful owner." Miko answered.

"But this is your's! I can't take this!" I felt Celea hitting her forehead as I tried to take the amulet off.

"You must! It's why you came here, isn't it?" Miko told me. I rolled my eyes as Celea smirked knowingly at me.

"I didn't tell her if that's what you're asking." Celea weakly held up her hands, before clutching her chest in pain again, "Ow... okay... what's up with me?"

"The Amulet took the strongest power of the closest person it could." Kanoi answered.

"Me?" Celea blinked, before shaking her head, "I'm just a Moon Lunar Student... I'm not that strong."

"You are destined for great things..." Celea and I smiled as Kanoi tried to remember her name.

"Celestina." Celea smirked, "Let's leave it at that." We turned back to where the Ninja students tried to hold Kiya back.

"You think you can stop me from harnessing the darkest powers in the universe?" Kiya called out as Sensei Chikara walked up to him, "I will rule this world, and all others within my reach!"

"You've brought this fate upon yourself." Chikara was unfazed, "You will be cast adrift in the universe, where your dark ninja powers will cause no harm. You are hereby stripped of your ninja rack, and the man known as 'Kiya' no longer exist!"

"I have no use for your ways OR your useless name!" Kiya growled, "From now on, I will take the name of the ancient Warrior of Evil!" Celea and I gasped, we definitely know who Kiya is to us now! "From this point forward, I will be know as LOTHOR!"

"NO!" Celea and I shouted and tried to stop him, but Sensei Chikara held his hand out to stop us. He used his free hand to create a sphere and captured the younger Lothor in it.

"I will not forget the part you played in this brother! I will have my revenge! You as well, Girl!" Lothor growled angrily glaring at Celea and my dad. Well... THAT explains were he got his hatred for my father from!

"Be gone, Lothor!" Sensei Chikara lifted his hand up and sent the bubble flying into the sky.

"He has to be destroyed!" Celea gulped.

"What if he comes back!" I added.

"We can only judge someone by their actions in the present. Not by a future we cannot see!" The Sensei countered.

"Please!" I rolled my eyes, this 'can't see the future stuff' was starting to bug me.

"Trust us on this!" Celea added with a eye-roll of her own.

"We have to destroy him now!" We finished together. Suddenly the scroll in my robes sounded again. And when I pulled it out, we both groaned, "We're outta time?!" The scroll flew out of my hands and started to become a portal again.

"Use the amulet!" My soon-to-be Mother walked over to us.

"Wait... how will I know...?" I looked over at her, "There's so much I wanna ask you. So much I wanna tell you."

"Goodbye Cam." Miko informed me.

"Goodbye Celestina." My younger dad, pulled the Lunar Ninja into a tight embarrass and kissed her, "I will never forget you!" He added after he broke it.

"TRY!" Celea shouted using some kind of power to make him nod in agreement, her eyes wide from the kiss. I smiled, My dad was SO gonna owe her an apology cookie, just like we owed him one. He walked over to Miko as Celea and I ran at the Portal and it disappeared.

We landed in the back of an old ally. I looked over at Celea, "You up for a Morph?"

Celea grinned happily, "Been waiting this entire trip for those words!" She held out her Morpher. But leaned against the ally wall in pain. "But... maybe I'll just go get the apology cookie."

I nodded, "Good luck... and get an apology cookie for my dad too."

Celea laughed gently, "Got it." I handed her some money before she hurried off to the closet bakery. I smiled as I watched her go before I used the Power of the Amulet to Morph and summon a Zord.

 **Hunter**

 _ **1 hour later...**_

We were teleported back to Ninja Ops, hard. "Ung... you gonna give us a warning next time you do that?" I gripped.

"Yeah... give us a chance to work on our landings..." Tori added as we stood up.

When I got up, I looked around then ran over to, and wrapped my arms tightly around, Celea, who was standing by the console, "Thank God! You're okay!" I cried into her hair.

"Hunter... can't... breath... you're... squeezing me too tight!..." Celea let out. I quickly let her go, wiped my eyes, and blushed a dark crimson.

Celea smiled at my embarrassment. "It's okay." She motioned to the three cookies on the table, "One's for leaving and obviously making you worry. One's for Sensei for something we did a long time ago... and the other is from Sensei to me for what he did to me all those years ago." I saw a glint of fire in her eyes as she looked over at Sensei.

Sensei nodded, "And I give it to you as an apology." He pushed the cookie container to her.

"Um... what's he apologizing for?" I looked down at the cookie.

"I had been caught in the moment of her departure." Sensei explained simply and I looked to Cam for more.

"My dad kissed Celea before she made him and my mother forget he did, and we went back to this time." Cam answered and I looked over at Celea in shock, as she was cutting up the cookies and sighed.

"Not my fault. I swear!" She glanced back at me as she finished the last cut on the cookies, "Now... dig in everyone... um.. just don't eat the one meant for Sensei... it's got Guiana Pig food instead of Chocolate."

The other Rangers and I dug into the other cookies, as Cam and Celea explained what happened. Though I could tell they were leaving out a few details. I looked at Celea and frowned, I need to have the right moment to tell her how I felt about her... I just had to figure out when.

"Hunter?" Celea snapped her fingers in front of me, "You okay man? You zoned out for a bit there."

I blinked, "Uh... yeah... I'm fine." I tried to ignore the grins from the others.

"Okay...?" Celea raised a brow before going back to her cookie slice.

"Perhaps it is time you got your powers back." Sensei decided as I was just about to sink my teeth into my cookie slice. Everyone looked at the Sphere at the other end of the table, put down their cookies, and walked over to it. "The sphere holds the power of six Rangers." Sensei added, "Only a greater power can open it."

"Well how 'bout seven rangers?" Celea and I looked over at Dustin as he actually came up with a good idea.

"I think Dustin's right." Cam agreed.

"That's a first." Celea mumbled, and Dustin just rolled his eyes. We all held out our hands above the Sphere which then glowed and shot out balls of light at us causing all of us to fall off our feet. I smiled as I felt my strength returning to me. I stood up and tried a few hard punches. I looked at Celea who was doing high kicks and laughing.

"Yes!" Shane cheered as he tried out his power again.

"It's definitely back, man!" Dustin smiled.

"Wahoo! Boy have I missed it!" Celea laughed joyfully. I continued to smile, I was gonna tell her, after today, she was gonna know I was in love with her. I'm sure of it.

* * *

 _Hope you all liked it._

 _A little heads up for the next chapter... it's gonna start with the last of the Three parter, then turn into an OC chapter... jut a little heads up._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think._

 _Next chapter, next week._


	14. Thunderous Confession part I

_The final part of the_ Samurai Journey _... and the beginning of another OC chapter... also... I'm skipping_ 'Scent of a Ranger' _both because of the OC chapter... and it was one of my least liked episodes of this season..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

We continued to talk about what happened in Cam's and my adventure after celebrating our powers coming back. "Let's talk about uncle Lothor." Shane joked, and I hit his chest.

"Not funny!" I snarled, after Cam was taken away. Kanoi and I found Kiya, and the latter nearly killed me with his Powers.

"Well it's crazy, dude!" Shane exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Cam sighed heavily, "Nice family tree, I have."

"Cam, Lothor is no relation of ours." Sensei informed us, we turned to face him shocked.

"What? How can you say that?" Cam and I questioned Sensei.

"By law; once a Ninja is banished, they cease to exist." Sensei explained, "The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory."

"But don't you think I-" I hit Cam's back, "Celea and I, had a right to know before we went back?"

"Yeah." Hunter agreed, "We all did... just without the whole going back in time thing."

"Perhaps." Sensei noted, "But what would it have changed? Would you have fought him any differently?" We all nodded before the Alarm went off and we looked up at the Console.

"Speaking of fighting..." I watched as Five monsters appeared on the screen, all in different placed.

"Whoa... they're all over the place." Shane observed.

"Rangers, Go. Cam you will remain here to monitor for additional attacks." Sensei decided. The others walked away.

"See you out there." Shane told Cam before walking off.

"Green always did look good on you." I smiled at Cam before I followed Hunter out of Ops.

When Hunter and I got downtown (Fully morphed), where our monster was, I pulled out my bow and started shooting arrows. Barely any made a scratch!

"Is that supposed to tickle?" It joked, "You don't seem to have the best aim, White Ranger."

"Okay! You can bag on my stances and sword skills! But NOT on my aiming and shooting! Cause now, I'm mad!" I put my bow back on it's holder on my back and grabbed my Eclipse Whip before I cracked it onto the Monster.

 _ **"** ** _Hey gu_ ys! How's it going?!"**_ Hunter and I heard Dustin cheering from our Morphers.

"On target!" Everyone answered.

" _ **Let's mash some monsters!"**_ Dustin cheered before the transmission was cut. Hunter and I looked at each other and we nodded.

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter shot the Monster with his blaster.

"Eclipse Whip!" I cracked the monster with my Whip again. Destroying it with ease. The only thing was... it came back together as if nothing had happened.

 _ **" _Range_ rs, return to Ninja Ops at once. We must regroup."**_ Sensei called from our Morphers. I looked over at Hunter before we both Ninja Streaked back to Ops.

When we landed, and demorphed, I threw up into the Trash Can that Shane had labeled, 'Celea's Trash Can' and a list of the Rangers that had to clean it out every week bellow it.

When I looked up, I saw Cam with his shirt open, revealing blisters over his chest. I threw up the remainder of my snack, "Thanks a lot, Cam." I wiped my mouth as I walked over to them.

"Dude, that's nasty..." Hunter stared at the blisters till I hit the back of his neck making him look at me and hold it, "Ow!"

"Don't stare at them! It's gross!" I gulped down the other food that was threatening to come up, "And I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Hunter looked back at Cam, "What happened?"

"I got a little close to that over-grown Sucker." Cam answered.

"Oh..." We all winced back, and I gulped the food down again.

Suddenly the Alarm went off again. "Starvark has grown." Sensei informed us as said monster grew bigger.

"We'll get the Zords!" Shane decided.

"Thunder Rangers, Celestina, can you handle the others?" Sensei asked the brothers and I.

"With pleasure." Hunter accepted the task for us.

"What about me?" Cam called out and I almost went back over to the trash can when I saw something growing on his hand.

"Uh Cam?" Tori let out, "What's that?"

Cam looked at his hand, "I have no idea." We all backed away slightly.

"Rangers, go. I will investigate Cam's condition." Sensei instructed.

"Right." We all agreed before walking out and Morphing. Hunter, Blake and I Ninja Streaked to where the Monsters were while The Wind Ninjas ran to a clearing to call the Zords.

I smirked as we were able to bring down three of the remaining four. "Your turn Trunky!" We ran up to the last Monster. I snarled as it wrapped it's trunk around me, and I couldn't move, "HEY! Let me go!"

Hunter growled and struck the trunk with his Staff, "No one messes with Celea and gets away with it!" I blinked behind my helmet, what's gotten into him?

I shook my head and cracked my whip on the Monster but it didn't do much. I was getting mad, "Hunter! Blake! Why don't we combine our three weapons?"

Blake and Hunter nodded, "Good idea!" They combined their weapons to make the Thunder Blaster, and I wrapped The Eclipse Whip around it, "Thunder Lunar Blaster!" We called out, "FIRE!" A ball of silvery-gold came out and hit the Elephant monster head on, destroying it within seconds.

"Yes!" I cheered as we undid our weapons and visors.

"That was great!" Blake smiled happily.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded before looking over at the others who were still in their Megazords, "And it looks like Cam was able to get back out after all!"

I grinned as a sudden idea came to mind, "You guys wouldn't happen to have any old Ninja uniforms I could have, would you?"

Hunter looked at me confused before he got the idea, "And I think I know where we can find some Green accents."

Blake smiled getting the idea, "Let's go, then!" Before I could protest, Blake and Hunter grabbed my arms and we Ninja Streaked away.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Shh, he's coming!" I sat in Cam's chair holding a folded up Ninja uniform as the others stood around me, blocking me from anyone's view. I turned the chair around for an added sense of mystery.

"Hey guys!" I heard Cam as he walked into Ninja Ops, "I linked my Samurai Saber directly to the Ninja Ops mainframe. So I can continue my strategic duties even in the field." I had a feeling we were all just smiling at what was about to happen, as Cam stopped in front of the others. "What? What are you all smiling about? And where's Cel?"

The others stepped aside as I turned the chair around to face Cam.

I stood up, and held the Uniform out.

Cam gasped, "Wow!... Where did that...?"

"If you're gonna be part of the team." I gave him the uniform, "You're gonna need the gear." He unfurled it and smiled at how it looked.

"It takes a strong man to choose his own destiny," We looked over at Sensei, "Congratulations, Cam. No father can be prouder of his son." Cam was close to tears after that and I had to chew on my lip to keep my own water works down.

We then all crowed around the newly awarded Green Ranger, and gave him a huge group hug.

 _ **2 weeks later...**_

I groaned as I crashed into my bed in the Motel after we fought that Flower monster.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed as I still smelt the fumes from Blake's weird concoction. Which I am NOT a fan of!

"Sorry Celea... I didn't know you were allergic to the cologne." Blake apologized.

"It's fine. And no need to get an Apology Cookie either." I sneezed again, "Just... the next time you have an idea that involves girls, run it by me first." I sneezed into my arm.

"Got it." Blake walked over to the side of his bed, and pulled out a big stack of papers, "Will these work?"

"I didn't mean it LITERALLY!" I waved my arms in front of me. Just as I was doing this Hunter walked in not looking so happy, "What's up, Hunt?"

"Not in the mood, guys." Hunter walked into the Bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I looked over at Blake and we both shrugged before walking over and put our ears to the door.

"I have to do it SOME time!... I have to tell her!" I glanced over at Blake who shrugged.

We heard Hunter sigh and open the Bathroom door (which swung in his direction) causing both me and Blake to fall into it. We smiled insolently up at Hunter, "Hey Hunter..."

Said Crimson boy rolled his eyes and stepped over us, walking out of the bathroom, "What part of 'I'm not in the mood.' can't you guys understand?" He sat on the edge of his bed and looked really downcast.

I frowned and sat beside him, "Come on, Hunt. You always tell us if something's bothering you. Why's now any different?" I put a hand on his knee and held it there.

Hunter sighed heavily and looked me in the eye, "Can we head to the Skate Park?" He glanced over at Blake and added, "Just Celea and I?" Blake gave a knowing smile and nodded. "Great... come on Celea." Hunter dragged me out of the Motel Room, and over to his motorcycle (Why he has it is still beyond me), "Hold on tight, okay?" I sighed lightly but got onto the bike. As he got in front of me and put on his helmet, I wrapped my arms around him. Hunter started the engine and we were off to the Skate Park.

When we got there Hunter Parked in front of the closest Half-Pip.

"Um... Hunt? Can I ask WHY we're at a skate park?" I questioned my best friend, "I don't even have my gear with me."

Hunter took off his helmet and smiled at me, "It's what's close to the skate park, silly." I raised a brow confused, "Come on! I'll show you!" I got off his bike and he dragged me over to a spot close to the woods where a small picnic was set up.

"Uh... Hunter... why's there a picnic near the woods were I..." Realization hit me and I stopped.

"First became a Ranger?" Hunter supplied with a smile, "I know it's a little corny... but I wanted to do something special."

"My birthday's not for another four weeks." I reminded him. It was March 21st today, and my birthday's on April 11th.

Hunter smiled lightly, "I know... but... there's something I wanted to tell you and I couldn't wait."

I raised a brow, "Spit it out then!"

Hunter smiled lightly, "Celea I-" The sound of chuckling cut him off and when we looked we saw Shane, Blake and Dustin behind one of the skating ramps.

"Am gonna get them? Cause if not, I will." I groaned standing up.

 **Hunter**

"Way to ruin my chance guys..." I grumbled before I stood up beside Celea.

"Hey, Celea, you left these back at the Motel." Blake tossed her the skate gear.

"You won't be needing that." I took the gear and tossed them aside gaining a confused look from Celea. I looked over at the other, "Can you guys make like eggs and beat it?"

"Nah, we wanna stay and see what happens." Dustin answered.

"Nothing until you three leave." I snarled.

"Okay, okay." Blake held up his hands before they Ninja Streaked away.

"Thank you." I breathed out and pulled Celea back down to the picnic.

"Hunter... what's up man?" Celea questioned me.

I gulped, here goes nothing, "Why did you kiss me when we were stuck in the Popcorn Bucket?"

"To get you to be quite." She answered immediately as if she's thought this though before.

"Why else?" I questioned her.

She gulped, "I... don't know... something just... made me."

I frowned that wasn't the answer I was looking for. I tweaked my head to the side and leaned closer to her a little bit, "Nothing else?"

She blinked. "Um..." She squeaked. I leaned in closer and our eyes started closing as our lips met. Time seemed to slow down and we were the only two people around. I broke the kiss a few moments later and chuckled at her stunned expression before she shook her head, "W... What was that about?"

I smiled weakly, "Um... It was for being a great... uh..." I paused and thought of the right word, "Girl... uh... friend."

Celea's face slowly fell, "After that I'm just a friend, huh?"

I took her hands, "No... um... what I meant to say is... um... well..." I groaned, and released her hands, thinking how ridiculous I was sounding.

"Going to call me your girlfriend?" Celea smiled at my nervousness, "Cause I've been dying to call you my boyfriend."

I blinked, "Really?"

Celea punched my arm lightly, "Of course."

I leaned over and kissed her lips for a second, "Thank God."

"Took the words right from my mouth." Celea chuckled against me before our stomachs growled, "Now is this an actual picnic or did you just come up with this to get me here?"

I opened the basket, "It's real, I cooked everything on my own." Celea raised a brow, got up, and looked in a trash can, then gave me a pointed look. "Okay, maybe not on my own."

"I can tell." Celea walked back over to me and sniffed the food, "No one, except for me apparently, can make this good a food and not be a pro."

"Hey! I'm trying!" I tried to pout but Celea just started laughing and I ended up laughing too. I pulled out some forks and knifes as we started to eat. "So... what's it like? Being one of the few people to achieve Time Travel?"

Celea chuckled lightly, "It's weird, knowing things about the past, like I do. It would've been cooler if we had to go to the future."

I laughed, then a good questioned crossed my mind, "What do you wanna be in the future?"

"The future?" Celea looked up from her food.

"Yeah, like... twenty-three years from now." I motioned my hand to the side for emphases.

Celea smiled lightly, "I think I wanna be a photographer. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be a Pro Skateboarder... but I don't think I really want that to be my whole life. Same goes for baking and cooking." I nodded smiling. "Your turn."

I chuckled, "You really wanna know?"

"It's only fair." Celea took a bite of the Chicken on her fork.

"I wanna be the Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy." I smiled at the thought. It was Celea nearly chocking on her chicken that go my attention again, "You okay?"

Celea nodded slowly before she croaked out, "That's all? No more Motocross?"

I nodded, "I love doing it, but, being Sensei would be SO much better!"

Celea smiled weakly, picking at her sandwich, "I'd travel a lot if I were a photographer."

I frowned, "Why not stay in Blue Bay Harbor? Or Reefside?"

Celea shook her head, "I was raised to be a traveler. I can't just leave that."

I raised a brow and frowned, "Nothing else?"

Celea shook her head, "Sensei Aronshei always said that if I worked really hard, I could be a Sensei at the Lunar Academy. But, the full time life of a ninja isn't what I want. It's what's expected of me, but it's not what I want." Tears started to form in her eyes.

I nodded, before I took her hand, "Hey... it's okay." I raised a hand and wiped her tears away, "Don't cry... please."

The corners of Celea's lips twitched up slightly as she raised a brow, "Did the great Hunter Bradly just say please?"

"Shut up." I leaned in and kissed her.

"I hate to break this up," Our heads snapped to where we heard the voice and stood up, Zurgane was in the woods a few yards away from us, "Actually... I don't. But I need the girl."

"Over my dead body!" I snarled, before I held up my arm, "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! He-Ya!"

After I morphed I ran at The Armored monstrosity as fast as I could and pulled out my Staff, "Thunder Staff!" I struck at Zurgane not even paying attention to what happening to Celea till she screamed.

"LET ME GO, YOU FREAKS!" I cringed inwardly since I was just a few feet from her when she shouted that.

"Celea!" I turned and saw her being held by at least five Kelzaks. I was about to run over and help when something tied around my legs and made me go stiff.

"Nice doing business with you, Crimson Ranger." Zurgane walked past me and up to Celea, "Now that you've lead the girl with the gift out into the open like this, I'm sure Master Lothor will be pleased." I growled and tried to break free of whatever was making me stiff, but it didn't work. "Oh, and don't worry about being stiff, it'll go away as soon as we're gone." With that, Zurgane put his hand on Celea.

"HUNTER!" Celea screamed as Zurgane and the Kelzaks disappeared with her.

"NO!" I yelled finally able to run to where she was, but it was to late, "Celea!" I undid my mask and let the tears fall from my eyes. I lost the girl I could now call my girlfriend. What am I gonna do?

 **Third Person**

Lothor groaned as Celea continued to yell insults at him from where she was in a cage, "Will you be quite!" Celea ignored his command and continued her insults.

"Sir, can I summon Listator now?" Zurgane walked up to his master, having been listening to everything Celea had shouted.

"Go ahead. At least I'll be able to get rid of this ringing in my ears." Lothor approved.

A monster with almost an entire form made up of a human ear and with human legs and arms attached to it. It's eyes were on the top part of the ear, and were googly. It had a scarf around where Celea figured the mouth was supposed to be.

"Okay... that's just wrong." Celea gulped as the Monster walked up to her.

"I heard that!" It gripped, before it's googly eyes searched her up and down, "So you're the one I need to change."

Celea crawled to the back of the cage, "Um... nope."

"You're a bad liar." The Ear monster cackled and Celea cringed.

"You won't get away with this Lothor!" I glared at the Evil Ninja, "The other Power Rangers will find me! And when they do... you're in for it BIG TIME!"

"Enough talk!" Listator called out, and Celea chanced a glance at the monstrosity, "Now... listen to the sound of my voice. You are getting sleepy... and sleepy..." Celea blinked tiredly, she was starting to get sleepy alright, "Now... when I say three you will fall into a deep sleep. THREE!" Celea collapsed to the floor fast sleep. "Now... when you awaken, you will do exactly as Lothor, his nieces, or his Generals say. You will even think you're one of his nieces. Now... Awaken." Celea slowly rose up her eyes opening to show a blank stare. "Good. Now... who are you related to?"

"Master/Uncle Lothor." Celea replied obediently, "I am Celea, sister to Kapri and Marah."

"Good." The Ear monstrosity waved it's ear, "Do you know what you are?"

"A human." Celea said instantly.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"How do you feel about the Power Rangers?" Lothor walked over to the caged girl.

Celea looked over at her 'Uncle', "I hate them... I hate them all."

 _ **Back on earth**_

Hunter was pacing back and forth behind Cam as the computer genius tried to locate Celea, "Have you found her yet?" Hunter asked for the tenth time in five minutes.

"For the last time. No!" Cam shouted.

"Try searching in space... maybe that's where she is." Hunter suggested as he continued to pace.

"Hunter I've tried! Her GPS is completely off!" Cam exclaimed.

"Bro... you need to calm down." Blake tried to reason with his worried brother.

"Why should I?!" Hunter continued to pace.

"You're wearing a hole into the ground." The Wind Ninjas, Cam and Blake watched as the floor beneath Hunter sagged down a little bit.

"Well I can't help it! It's my fault Celea got captured!" Hunter snarled before he walked over to a wall and punched it with all of his might, "It's all my fault! She could be dead for all we know!"

"Hunter... Celestina is strong. She can fight if she has to." Sensei Watanabe told the Crimson Ranger calmly.

"I know Sensei..." Hunter sighed heavily as he finally sat down, "What are we gonna do?" Suddenly the Console went off, indicating a monster attack.

" _Rangers... come out, come out, wherever you are."_ Hunter's heart rammed to a halt at the sound of the voice.

The blonde-haired boy ran over, pushed Cam out of his chair and looked at the screen and saw the girl he _cared for_ unmorphed and walking down an abandoned street with Zurgane and some kind of Ear monstrosity at her sides.

"No..." Hunter whispered, before his fist clenched, "No... No! NO!" His voice raised in volume and his fist tightened the more it started to sink in.

Celea was under Lothor's control.

The Crimson boy stood up abruptly, "I'm going to save her!" Hunter was out the door, and didn't even bother to Morph when he Ninja Streaked to the Abandoned street.

"We should help him." Cam got to his feet, "He's gonna need it." Cam looked at where Hunter had put his Morpher down as he was pacing.

"Right." The others nodded.

"Thunder Storm!..." Blake started.

"Ninja Storm!..." The Wind Ninjas added.

"Samurai Storm!..." Cam shouted.

"Ranger Form! Ha!" The five remaining Rangers shouted before they morphed, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

Blake grabbed his brother's Morpher, before they all headed out the exit.

"Be safe, Rangers." Sensei called after them, "Celestina has greater power now then she has before."

"We will, Sensei." Blake nodded as they left, "And we'll bring her back, willing or unwilling."

* * *

 _Okay... the twist was a little more extravagant than I expected... I admit... but... either way... here it is... the next one's gonna have alot of CeleaxHunter... mainly Hunter coming to know his feelings alot more._

 _Also... if anyone wants to help with the ship name... by all means, review your idea..._

 _And your thoughts on the chapter._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	15. Thunderous Confession part II

_Alright... first I'd like to say, Top of the Evening to you all. and... second, here's the final part of_ Thunderous Confession _. Heads up... my internet's acting up... so if I don't update next week... blame that._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

When I got to the abandoned street I cursed myself for leaving my Morpher back at Ops. I looked behind me just in time to see the others Ninja Streaking and running up to me.

"Glad you could join us, Rangers!" My heart ached at the sharpness in Celea's voice as she and the other monsters in Lothor's army walked up to us.

"Celea... snap out of it." I pleaded.

"Snap out of what?" She blinked careless.

"I strongly advise you morph, Crimson Ranger." Zurgane chuckled darkly, "The one you once knew as Celea is gone."

I shook my head in disbelief, "No! I refuse to believe that!" I looked at Celea's left arm, "Besides, it wouldn't be fair if I could Morph and she couldn't."

Celea blinked again, I swear I saw a glimmer of pain and fear in her eyes before they went blank. The real Celea was still in there! I have a chance!

"He's correct." Celea nodded slowly, "Now... are we gonna fight or what?" I bit the inside of my lip before I looked at the other Rangers and nodded.

Tori, Cam and Shane went after Zurgane, while Dustin and Blake attacked the Ear freak.

Celea smiled darkly as she walked up to me, "Get ready to get beat by a girl."

I chuckled trying to control my fear of hurting her, "Oh? And this girl would be where?" Celea's eyes widened and ran at me. I gulped, and blocked the punch she was about to land on my chest.

"You little..." Celea's eyes gleamed bright yellow, before going back to silvery-green.

"Careful, there's a bar of soap in the Motel Room that I can still use to wash out your mouth." I smirked as I remembered the first time I had said this. Celea's eyes showed a bit of fright for a second before going blank again.

"You couldn't even if you tried!" She growled angrily before she got on down on her hands and swept my legs, causing me to fall foreword onto her. We groaned from the pain, before I grabbed Celea and pined her to the ground.

 _"Celea... can you hear me?"_ I called out in my thoughts as she had done with me before. Celea's eyes shone with hope before going blank once more.

I bit the inside of my lip, thinking I wouldn't be able to get through to her, but then I heard her in my thought, _**'H... Hunt?'**_

I smiled happily, before Celea pushed me off her, "Get off me!" I groaned as I was forced into a wall.

"Celea... do you really want to fight me?" I gasped out in pain.

"Yes." She answered aloud, _**'Of course not!'**_ Her thoughts countered.

"But why?" I questioned her.

"Because you make me sick." She replied aloud, and tried to kick my chest but I blocked it. _**_'I'm sorry! I don't have control of my actions! Lothor made that Ear creep do something to me so I'd obey him!'_**_

 _"It's fine."_ I assured her before I pushed her back. I looked at the others and cussed under my breath, they were getting creamed!

"Grr! We'll be back, Rangers!" Celea walked away from me as the three disappeared.

Cam unmorphed and looked over at me, "What was that?"

I shook my head as I stumbled away from the group. "I... I'm heading back to the Motel..." I informed them, "And I'd like to be left alone." Blake frowned but nodded.

I Ninja Streaked back to the Motel Room and locked the front door so no one could get in.

I looked over at Celea's bed and saw her iPod and Headphones laying on the nightstand next to it.

I smiled gently to myself before I walked over and put the headphones over my ears and played one of her Country playlist.

The first song that played started with some kind of banjo.

'It was my senior year,  
I just turned eighteen,  
I was a Friday night hero, with division one dreams.'

I smiled, this sounded like a song Celea would listen to when needing to enjoy something.  
'I had an offer on the table.  
A four year ride.  
'Till that fourth and two and twenty four dive.'

I blinked, what did THAT mean?  
'I left on a stretcher! Wound up on a crutch!  
Walked on that next summer!  
Wound up getting cut!  
Flipped off that coach, left that school in the dust,  
For letting my dreams go bust!  
But I thank God I ain't, what I almost was!'

I kept smiling as the song continued to play.

'Yeah, I moved on back home,  
And came awful close to being some son-in-law to some CEO.  
Coulda been a corner office country club, suit and tie man.  
Answerin' to no one but her and him.' I chuckled at that last line.  
'I ran out on his money, ran out on her love!  
At four in the morning I loaded my truck!  
I left my home town in a big cloud of dust!  
I just had to follow my gut!  
And I thank God I ain't; what I almost was!'

I breathed deeply, NOW I see why Celea listens to music so much.

'In guitar town I bought this old Epiphone.  
Started stringin' chords and words into songs.  
I've been putting in time on Sixteenth Avenue,  
Pouring out my heart, for tips on a stool!' I smirked at that.  
'I ain't making a killing! But then there's those nights,  
When the song comes together and hits 'em just right!  
The crowds on their feet cause they can't get enough,  
Of this music I make, and I love!'

I breathed deeply before I finished the last line.

"And I thank God I ain't." I sang softly, "Yeah, I thank God I ain't! Man, I thank God I ain't!... What I almost was!" When the song finished I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, I _couldn't_ let them fall! I turned off the iPod and took off Celea's headphones.

"Celea..." I whispered softly. I closed my eyes and laid on her bed. I need rest and I didn't feel like going over to my bed. I finally let myself cry as I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **14 hours later…**_

I frowned as I woke up and felt dry tears on my face.

"Cel?" I murmured as I slowly sat up.

"Isn't here." Blake sighed as he tossed me a shirt, "She's still under that spell."

I took off my shirt and slipped the one he gave me on, "Oh… right… I forgot…"

"It's okay man." Blake sighed, "I was gonna suggest we go to the track today, you know… to get your mind off her."

I shook my head, "No.. I… I can't… I'll head to the Skate Park instead."

"Hunter…."

I held up a hand, "I'll be fine… I promise."

"You said the exact same thing when you signed up for the 'Total Track'." My brother noted.

I sighed, "I know… but this time I mean it. I'll just check out the Skateboarders then head to the track. I promise."

The Navy thunder ranger sighed, "Okay…"

"Thanks…" I grabbed Cel's skate gear, "See ya." With that, I Ninja Streaked out of the Motel.

As soon as I landed in the woods close to the Park, I put on Celea's gear and slowly got on her board. I closed my eyes as I fell down.

"That went well…" I groaned before I saw something poking out from under a branch. I slowly and carefully moved the branch away from it, "A flower?" I frowned as I gently plucked it from the ground.

It was white but somewhat a purple color. I looked at my morpher and sighed, "Hey Cam?"

 _ **" _Hu_ nter? It's 6 in the morning."**_ Cam complained.

"Sorry bro… I was just wandering if you knew anything about flowers?" I asked.

 _ **" _I'm_ not a florist."**_ Cam scuffed, _**"But if you can get to Ops with the flower, I can look it up."**_

"Thanks… I'll be right there." I cut the connection and gingerly put the flower in my pocket.

I looked around before I grabbed Celea's gear and Ninja Streaked to Ops.

"So… the flower?" Cam asked as I walked into Ninja Ops.

I carefully pulled it out the plant and handed it to him, "Know what it is?"

"Not yet." Cam walked over to the console, put the flower under a scanner and started typing.

I stood beside the chair as he typed, "Well?"

"A White Heather." Cam figured, "Special and Rare."

My mind instantly went to Celea, "Cel once said that was a flower she really liked."

Cam nodded, "Yeah… you should get her some… you know… for after she snaps out of this…"

I winced a little, but nodded nonetheless, "Right… I'll do that…" I walked out of Ninja Ops and Ninja Streaked to the alley next to the floral shop.

I was about to walk in when I rammed into whom I assumed to be Marah, "You!" She covered my mouth and moved me into the Alley.

"Look… I need to say something, but before I do, do you promise not to get mad?" I raised a brow before nodding. "Good… cause I think I know how I can get your White Ranger girlfriend back."

My heart skipped a beat as she uncovered my mouth, "What….?"

 _ **2 days later…**_

I growled angrily as I punched a punching bag with all my might, sending it flying across Ninja Ops.

We celebrated Blake's birthday yesterday, but everyone wasn't really happy without the true Celea around.

Everyone just gave their birthday wishes and left Blake and I to a bakery made Cake.

But before we could do anything the clearly controlled Celea, Zurgane, and Listator attacked like they did everyday and it was making me mad!

"Woah! Angry much, bro?" Cyber Cam walked passed me and picked the bag up.

I sighed and shook my head, "Sorry Cyber Cam... I'm just a little on edge."

"Because of Cea?" I rolled my eyes at his nickname for Celea, "Dude, she's a fighter she'll get through this."

"But..!" I tried to reason.

"Hunter, it seems your heart is starting to cloud your better judgment." Sensei cut in.

I groaned and sat down at the table, "I can't help it, Sensei! I can't stop thinking about Celea... she was able to speak to me last night, brief though it was. She had told me that I had to destroy Listator, in order for her to snap out of it... but that's not the worst news." I closed my eyes tightly, keeping the tears back, "She told me that I'd have to destroy her if I even wanted to scratch that big eared freak. And from what Marah had already told me… that's the best thing I can do to get her back…"

"That's bad though." Cyber Cam commented.

"No duh." I put my head in my folded arms on the table.

I heard the others Ninja Streaking in soon after.

"Dude, you gotta get out of this funk." Dustin sat beside me.

"Yeah man. You're starting to become a real bummer." Shane sat on my other side.

"I can't help it." I lifted my head up slightly, "I feel like I lost a part of myself."

"We all have." Tori put a hand on my shoulder, "She's the only one that challenges me to do crazy tricks on my surfboard before _she_ does them on her _skateboard."_

"And she's one on the only ones that can force me to try at least one freestyle trick at the track." Dustin noted.

"Not to mention she's a darn good baker!" Everyone agreed at once, even Sensei and Cam.

I chuckled before the alarm went off and I groaned, "Don't tell me; Celea, Zurgane and that Ear Monster are tormenting the people in town?"

"Yep." Everyone nodded.

I sighed heavily and Ninja Streaked into town unmorphed again. Even if I had my Morpher on my arm again, I wasn't gonna morph until Celea came to her senses.

When I landed, I ran straight for Celea not even bothering a second glance at the other two, "Celea... listen to me! I'm not going to destroy you!"

Celea smirked, "Then you shall parish!" She ran at me but I sent a blast of thunder at her. She looked at me shocked.

"All I said was I wasn't gonna destroy you." I grinned, "I didn't say I wasn't gonna fight you."

 _ **'A little** **warning next time?!'**_ Celea's voice called in my head.

 _"Sorry... didn't want the controlled you to avoid it."_ I apologized quickly as I dodged an attack from her.

 _ **'Oh... good... for a minute there I thought you really wanted to kill me.'**_ I tried not to cringe as Celea's accusation came to my mind. I gasped in pain as Celea kicked my chest, then grabbed the collar of my uniform and forced me up.

"Celea... snap out of it! This isn't you!" I chocked out.

"You're lying!" Celea's eyes seemed to cloud up.

"I would NEVER lie to you Celea! You're my girlfriend! Remember?!" I called down to her, trying to get her to see how much I meant it.

 **Celea**

 _ **Inner Celea**_

I clapped my hands over my ears as I continuously heard mocking and got on my knees in pain.

Something kept telling me it was the Rangers but they would NEVER do that! They're my friends!

"You're my girlfriend! Remember?!" I heard Hunter's voice shouted through the mocking. I blinked and slowly stood up, he was still calling out to me?

"H...Hunter?" I called out huskily before I felt something on my shoulder.

When I turned to look at it I nearly screamed. It was that Ear monster!

 _'Surprised to see me, White Ranger?'_ It chuckled, _'Well... you won't be for long... You are starting to get sleepier... and sleepier...'_

I growled angrily, the words not effecting me in the slightest bit, _'You did this to me! You made me turn against the Rangers! YOU MADE ME TURN AGAINST HUNTER!'_

 _'What?! How could you resist my spell!'_ Well, THAT was an obvious answer.

Listator disappeared within seconds.

I stood there for a second as the mocking came back into my hearing. But this time, I didn't listen to it.

 _'I am the White Lunar Power Ranger! I_ WON'T _let ANYONE hurt my friends!'_ I started glowing as everything around me turned white.

 _ **Reality**_

I blinked and released my hold on Hunter, gripping my head in pain.

"Celea?!" Hunter slowly walked over to me.

I gave a small, barely detectible, smile, _"Thanks for the help, Hunt."_ I called out to him in his thoughts, I quickly shook my head.

 _ **'Are you back?'**_ He was being hesitant I could tell easily.

 _"Yes, I'm back. But... why don't we play a little game with Zurgane and Listator?"_

 _ **'What do you have in mind?'**_ Hunter questioned me.

 _"Just follow my lead... and I swear I mean nothing by this when I do it."_ I smirked before I gripped his arm and tossed him against a wall, "Hunter Bradly..." I cringed inwardly as made the name sound more toxic than intended, "Do you honestly think I'd be the girlfriend of a Ranger?"

 _ **'Harsh much.'**_

 _"I said I didn't mean anything by it!"_ I picked Hunter up from where he laid on the ground, He gave a weak nod, and shoved me off.

"Now that you say it... Maybe you weren't even cut out to be a Ranger." Hunter spat, before he kicked me into a table.

I smirked as he put his arms on my shoulders to pin me down, "Flip into Zurgane?" I whispered softly. Hunter grinned and nodded before he pulled me up and we back-flipped into said armored alien.

"What?!" Zurgane demanded as I grabbed my Morpher from his back.

I flipped over to the Rangers, facing the two monsters.

"Nice try! But you can't control me for long!" I slapped my Morpher onto my left wrist, "Moonlit Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" I smirked happily behind my helmet after I morphed.

"You said she'd be under the spell completely!" Zurgane snapped at Listator.

I growled before I pulled out my Eclipse Whip, "I'm gonna make you pay for what you made me do to my friends!" I cracked the whip on Listator.

"Ah!" It cried out. Zurgane took this chance and disappeared. But it didn't really matter.

What mattered was getting Listator destroyed!

I glanced behind me as Hunter morphed, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hunter nodded, "Bet I am!" He pulled out his blaster as I swapped out my Eclipse Whip for my Lunar Bow.

"Crimson Blaster!"

"Lunar Bow!"

"Uh oh..." The monster gulped.

"Ready." I pulled my bow string back, summoning a shimmering Arrow.

"Aim." Hunter raised his Blaster.

"FIRE!" Hunter pulled the trigger on his blaster and I released the arrow. The attacks hit each other and my arrow glowed with crimson as it hit the monster.

"Ow!" It cried out, "That's it! Maybe it's time I put you ALL under my spell... you are getting sleepy... and sleepier." I smacked the back of Hunter's helmet as I he yawned.

I glared at Listator, "Not gonna happen!" I switched weapons again, "Eclipse Whip!"

"What?!" The Monster shouted as I landed my weapon on him.

"Whoa... Celea... what...?" Hunter shook his head.

"It's okay, Hunt, everything's okay." I assured him, before I switched weapons again, and looked at the Monster again, "For you, on the other hand, are about to be destroyed!" I pulled the string of my bow back again, sending another arrow flying.

"Whoa... is Celea back?" I glanced behind me as the others run up to us.

"Not for long!" Listator snarled.

"Try again you big eared freak!" I snapped, "Guys, let's combine our weapons."

"Good thinking." Shane nodded, and we did just that.

"Thunderstorm Lunar Cannon!" We shouted and held a piece of said weapon.

"FIRE!" Hunter and I commanded and Shane pulled the trigger sending a ball of moonlit energy at the Ear monstrosity, finally destroying it.

"YES!" I cheered with joy. Sadly, that joy was short lived when Listator grew thirty times bigger. "Oh... You've got to be kidding me!"

"Zord time!" Cam shouted and, a few minutes later, our Zords appeared.

"Let's do it!" We all Ninja Streaked (Or in my case, jumped high) into our Zords. The Wind and Thunders made their respective Megazords and I combined with The Thunder Megazord.

"You won't be able to hurt me, Rangers!" Listator called out, "You'll be too busy fighting each other! Wind Ninja! You are getting sleepy, and sleepier, and sleepier."

Either it was my imagination, or the others sounded like they were starting to snore.

And that got anger to course within me, "Not if I've got anything to say about it!" I punched a button on my dash board, " _ **'Owl Screech'**_!" My Zord let out an ear piercing screech that made the others wake up.

 _ **" _Woah... tha_ nks for that Celea."**_ Tori called out.

"No problem!" I replied, "Hunter, Shane, let's call the Minizord, then we won't have to worry about that."

 _ **" _R_ oger that, Cel!"**_ Soon the Minizord appeared and our Megazords combined.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Megazord!" We all called out after that.

"No!" Listator shouted with displeasure.

 _ **" _Y_ es!"**_ We corrected, _**"No one messes with our team and gets away with it!"**_

"Impossible! No one can resist my power for long! You'll soon fall at my hands!" Listator cackled.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I called out to the other.

 _ **"' _LI_ ON BLASTER'!"**_ We all shouted and pulled the cord on Dustin's Zord before the blasters on the Megazord's shoulders, and The lion head itself, sent a blast of energy at the opposing monstrosity.

"Looks like no one listens to me!" Were it's last words, before we turned around and it exploded.

 _ **" _YES_! WE DID IT!"**_ We all cheered.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

I paced back and forth in Ninja Ops, "I called them an half an hour ago, Sensei!" I groaned.

"Celestina, it is any possibility that you're worrying over nothing?" Sensei questioned me.

"Maybe..." I agreed, "But I turned against all of you! I thought you guys were the enemy! I thought..." I shivered, "I thought I was Marah and Kapri's SISTER!" I gulped down the lunch that threatened to come up, "Besides... I want to do this." Sensei sighed and nodded.

Finally the other Rangers came through the doorway and I finally stopped pacing and gulped nervously.

"Okay, Before you guys say anything... I want to apologize for what I did to you guys. I let myself fall under that monster's spell and I turned against you guys... I know no amount of apologizing will ever make up for what I've done, which is why... I've decided that I'm-" Before I could say anything, everyone rushed over and hugged me.

"You don't need to apologize, Cel." Dustin assured me.

"And we don't want you to leave." Cam added, "You're a good person. No matter what, you're a good person."

"Guys... can't breath..." I pointed out breathless. They slowly started to let me go.

"Point is, we don't want you to leave." Blake explained then pushed Hunter forward, "Some more than others."

Hunter gulped then looked me in the eye, "Of course I don't want you to leave. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't a Ranger or didn't stay here... it's my fault you were captured... if anyone should be leaving... it should be me. And since I'm not, neither are you."

I groaned before I finally caved, "Fine. I won't leave."

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"On one condition." I added afterwards.

"Which is?" They gripped.

I smiled lightly, before turning to Sensei, "I want to be trained in the way of the Wind Ninja. I'm close to graduation with the Lunar Academy, and I want to expand my horizons. So, Sensei Watanabe, can you please train me in the way of the Wind Ninja?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes so he'd cave a little more easily.

"Very well, Celestina. I will train you as best as I can." Sensei agreed.

"Thank you Sensei!" I smiled relieved.

I suddenly felt myself being tackled to the ground in several strong hugs.

I laughed as Hunter put an arm over my forehead so I wouldn't smack my face into the ground, "Guys...!"

"You get to stay!" They all cheered happily. I laughed a little more before they got off me and pulled me to my feet.

I smiled lightly when I handed them the cookies I had made earlier.

One for each of them, except Hunter and Blake, they got two. "You're famous cookies?" Cam looked at me.

"For the last time, I'm just a protégé baker. Nothing 'Famous' about these Apology Cookies. And, they're for missing your speech you were gonna give at Storm Chargers," I gave Cam his cookie that I had cut before they got here.

"Missing one of your Skate Demos before and two days ago." I gave Shane his.

"Missing your Moto earlier today." I gave Dustin his.

"Missing your Surfing competition _that_ day." I gave Tori her's.

When I got to Blake I was fighting back the tears, "For leaving you guy and for missing your birthday Blake... I made you this special for you. It's cookie dough mixed with Cake batter." Blake smiled lightly as he took the two cookies.

I turned to Hunter and my tears were threatening to break out of their place in my eyes, "And Hunter... just... this is for everything I did to you the past three days." I handed him to two cookies.

Hunter put the cookies down and hugged me, "I don't need them. You don't need to apologize... I forgive you." That did it. I let the tears in my eyes fall onto his Ninja uniform. "Shh... it's okay..."

"Awe..." Hunter and I instantly jumped apart at the voices of our friends.

"Real mature guys." I wiped my eyes.

"Couldn't help it. Now... are we gonna eat these cookies or what?" Blake licked his lips and before I knew it, I was covering my face from the scraps of cookie crumbs that were coming mine and Sensei's way.

 _"It's good to be back with you guys."_ I sighed with relief.

 _ **'It's good to have you back.'**_ Hunter patted my shoulder and smiled at me.

 **Third Person**

 _ **4 days later…**_

Hunter and Celea were enjoying the freshly made picnic that the other Rangers had fixed up for them.

Hunter smiled as Celea bit into a chocolate covered strawberry. Her third chocolate covered strawberry, "Like them?"

Celea blushed and suddenly became aware of the small mess she'd made while eating, "Opps…"

"Don't worry." Hunter put his hand over his best friend's, "I'll clean it up. I promise."

Celea blushed as she felt something rush through her fingers right then. It was a strange tingly feeling that she just wanted more of.

"Hey Hunt?" Celea looked over at her best friend.

"Yeah Cel?" Hunter looked over at his crush.

"Thanks… for saving me." Celea smiled at him, "Guess I shouldn't get a career in anything other than being a ninja student…."

Hunter shook his head gently, "No… you broke free… it was all you, no one else… it was all you. As for your career… well… the future isn't written. You can do whatever you want."

Celea smiled at him, "Thanks Hunt." She kissed his cheek and Hunter's heart fluttered at the feeling.

Boy… was he falling hard.

* * *

 _Okay... oh... before I forget, I figured out the ship name... and I was using an app for this..._

Hunce _._

 _Anyway.. I hope you like the chapter... if so, please leave a review with your thoughts._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	16. A Lunar Loving Birthday

_Well, good news, I got a new chapter out. This one's one of my favorites for reasons that will soon be revealed... though the episode was a little cringy to watch again... and there's a little more than just the_ One _'love' triangle._

 _Either way, it's here. Which is great._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Awesome Shane!" Celea cheered on her team leader as he did a 360 Tail Spin.

"Thanks. But... you know, you didn't have to watch me." Shane skated up to me, "It's your birthday after all, why can't you hand out with Hunter? Or Blake?"

"The great Shane Clarke is ignoring my praise?" Celea gasped dramatically and put her hands over her heart in fake hurt, "I'm hurt!" Shane laughed, and soon, Celea was doing the same.

"Hey! Celea!" Hunter ran up to them, "I was wandering... uh... what's your favorite color?" Celea and Shane gave him a pointed look. "I know white's your choice of wardrobe color. But I mean what's your actual favorite color?"

"Green, I guess, or Purple." Celea answered simply.

"Green and Purple, got it!" Hunter nodded before running off.

Celea and Shane exchanged glances then shrugged and went back to skateboarding. Leaving Hunter's rushed state behind them.

 _ **Storm Chargers**_

"Tori, you're a girl, right?" Hunter asked the blonde-haired blue ranger.

"Gee, thanks for noticing, Hunter." Tori rolled her eyes sarcastically as she sat a chair down.

Storm Chargers had won a contest and Kelly was gonna teach people how to cook.

"I mean, what do girls like?" Hunter corrected himself, "I'm trying to think of a present for Celea."

"Her birthday's TODAY Hunter!" Both his boss and his Power Ranger Teammate rolled their eyes.

"I know!... I just... I just uh..." Hunter tried to come up with an excuse for why he put off getting Celea's present till the last minute.

"Just forgot?" Kelly advised, "And I don't know what you could give her."

"She seems interested in a lot of things though. Maybe you can find something she'll like on your own. She'll like it anyway, since it cam from you." Tori added.

"You really think that?" Hunter raised a brow.

"I know that." Tori corrected.

"Hey, what's this?" The two friends turned and saw Dustin, Shane, Blake and Celea walking in.

" _'Real Sport Pro Cook-Off'_?" Celea read.

"Yeah." Tori nodded making them turn to face her.

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin questioned the blond and red head.

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations." Kelly answered.

Celea's nose recoiled in disgust, "I hate that stuff. And couldn't you have chosen a better day to do it?"

Blake nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that stuff is nasty. I don't care how you cook it."

"Stick around." Tori suggested, "You might be surprised." Just then Cam walked in.

"Ehem..." Celea cleared her throat when she saw something he had behind his back, "Something for me?"

Cam chuckled and gave her the gift, "Yeah. Go ahead, open it." Without a second thought Celea did just that.

"Sweet! A scrapbook! That's so sweet, Cam." Celea hugged her computer loving friend.

"No problem." Cam smiled, as she let go.

"Cam..." Hunter laughed, trying not to sound jealous, "You're taking cooking?"

Cam shrugged, "Tori wanted someone to take a class with her, dad said I should get out more. So here I am."

"But, Cam." Celea chuckled lightly, "Cooking is my thing."

"Yeah... and cooking class?" Shane had trouble not laughing. Just then, several girls walked in and each took a seat.

"Oh..." Hunter, and Blake turned to face them, "Hi." Both boys got hit in the chest by the birthday girl. "Right... staying focused."

"It has it's advantages." Cam smirked, before sitting down next to Tori, much to Blake's dismay.

"Oh..." The other two boy rangers realized.

"Dude's got a point.." Dustin noted before they all took seats. Hunter sitting on the left of Celea, while Cam sat on her right, Tori next to him, and Blake on Tori's right. Shane and Dustin had taken seats behind them where more girls were.

Celea saw them flirting with the girls and turned in her seat to face them, "I thought you said cooking was lame?"

"What?! Who said that?!" Shane obviously faked surprise and shock, "I mean... everyone should know how to cook."

Celea smirked and repositioned herself in her seat, _"He's such a horrible liar."_

 _ **'And yet the girls are fawning all over him.'**_ Hunter chuckled lightly.

"Thanks for coming everybody." Kelly got everyone's attention, "Alright, let's get started." Kelly put some mixed fruit into a blender, "Today we're making 'Storm Charger Smoothies'. Something a very special friend had made herself." Kelly nodded her head to Celea. Celea lowered in her chair when the Rangers stared at her. "After grinding the fruit, add the yogurt." Kelly continued, as if Celea's embarrassment wasn't happening.

When the lesson was over, everyone got up to sample the Smoothies. "I made these for after I threw up after I... well you know." Celea explained to her friends softly.

"Ah." Everyone picked up a glass, "Cheers." They clicked them light together.

"Past the lips... over the gums..." The Bradly brothers chorused before taking a sip of the drink. Unbeknownst to them, a two special love tablets had fallen into their drinks causing hearts to flutter over them, "Woah... that tasted weird."

"Let me see." Cam and Shane took Hunter and Blake's drinks respectively. When they took a sip of the drinks, a heart fluttered over them too, "Hem..."

"Not very sweet is it?" Tori frowned as she looked at her's after drinking it.

"It's supposed to have sugar in it." Celea noted, looking at her own, before narrowing her eyes over at Kelly for getting the recipe wrong. Kelly just shrugged.

"Nothing will ever be as sweet as you." Shane smiled strangely at Tori.

"And nothing could have so much sugar as you." Cam also smiled strangely at Celea.

"Ah... thanks..." Celea and Tori smiled back at the complements. They blinked when they noticed Shane, Cam, Hunter and Blake wouldn't stop smiling at them, "Why are you grinning at us like love sick baboons?"

"Because they are ones." Shane and Cam said without thinking.

"Hey!" The Bradly brothers frowned and glared at the Red and Green Rangers.

"Go swing from some trees and let the humans have a conversation." Shane and Cam added.

" _Hunt!"_ Celea tried calm Hunter down, but it seems their special connection was lost for some reason. Hunter splashed water on Cam, while Blake threw flour at Shane.

"I saw Celea before you did!" Hunter growled at Cam.

"And I saw Tori first!" Blake sneered.

" _Hunter!"_ Celea tried again. Still nothing. "Oh boy..." She ducked as Cam threw water at Hunter, and Shane threw some baking power at Blake. Tori ducked down with Celea as the boys started throwing ingredients at each other, causing an all out food fight to take place. "So much for a peaceful birthday." Celea sighed heavily.

 **Tori**

I tried not to say anything on that as Celea and I managed to crawl away from the others, and get out of Storm Chargers with little food on us.

"Well... that went..." I tried to find the word.

"Horrible! I believe the word you're looking for is Horrible!" Celea growled angrily and, if I wasn't seeing things, I think her eyes turned bright yellow for a second before going back to silvery-green, "So much for a perfect birthday!"

I looked over at her as we stood up, "Come on. I know something that'll cheer you up."

Celea looked at me smiling unconvinced, "Which is?"

I snatched her arm up and dragged her over to her third favorite place in the city. The Arcade!

"Come on, Cel! You know you can't say no to the games at the Arcade!" I laughed as we finally got inside and got some tokens.

"Sometimes I regret that we're friends." Celea smiled and laughed making her words mean nothing.

"Come on! One dancing game?!" I begged.

Celea laughed and rolled her eyes, "We're spending WAY too much time together!"

"It's better than being with the boys right now." I reminded her as I put a token into a dancing game.

"So true." Celea nodded as we started to play against each other.

 _ **An hour and a half later...**_

We were laughing when we finally walked out of the arcade only to be bombarded by The Bradly brothers, Shane and Cam.

"Oh no..." Celea and I groaned softly. Hunter and Cam were pushing their way up to Celea, while Shane and Blake were pushing their way up to me.

"Celea... I wanted to get you something for your birthday..." Hunter handed her a brown paper bag.

"I got you a little something, Tori." Blake also handed me a brown paper bag.

"How sweet." We smiled at the blond and dark haired Brothers. Celea and I exchanged confused glances before we pulled out what was in our bags.

"Oh, my own... white, purple and green headbands." Celea smiled weakly but it was faked.

"My very own... socket wrench set." I plastered a smile on my face as I saw my gift.

"Pathetic and impersonal." Cam and Shane rolled their eyes.

"A true man would know that what a woman really wants," Cam pulled out a bottle of something, "Is acne face wash." Celea's eyes widened in horror and she gave Hunter back his gift. My smile became a little more genuine with laughter.

"And of course, being the kind man I am. I know what a woman like you needs," Shane pulled out a pillow, "Is protection from a fall." Sadly, it was Celea's turn to laugh. I gave Blake back his gift as well.

"Uh... we need a little time..." I covered for the both of us, "Just Celea and I."

"We'll catch you guys later." Celea and I walked away from our, now completely confusing, friends. "What's up with them?" She whispered when we were a safe distance away.

"I have no idea." I whispered back. We continued to walk to a T.V. studio I was planning on taking her to with the guys today.

When we got to the front, we saw something confusing.

"Kelzaks?" Celea raised a brow as we looked over a railing, "At a T.V. studio?" We looked at each other before following the Foot-soldiers inside.

"I have serious doubts about this 'Power of Television'." We heard the unmistakable voice of Lothor as we sneaked in and hid being some prop sets looking out from the side of them.

"You have to trust me on this!" A Mouse with a heart on it's chest reasoned, "That little box is magic!" Lothor glared at him, causing Celea and I to quickly hid behind the sets again. We quietly backed away before Zurgane stood behind us.

"This is a closed set!" Zurgane noted, "Security exhort these visitors to their doom! Now!" Celea and I got into fighting stances as the Kelzaks started to attack.

"Can I just say; this hasn't been the best birthday." Celea back-flipped and punched a Kelzak in it's chest.

"It'll get better!" I promised as I back-flipped next to her and punched another Kelzak.

The others and I were planning a surprise party for her and it wouldn't work if I told her now.

Celea and I swept under a few more Kelzaks, before we each kicked a bucket at Zurgane. We continued to fight the Kelzaks with some of the beach props, but they finally got the upper hand and Zurgane tossed a net over us.

"You're mine!" He chuckled darkly. The next thing we knew, We were being tied to a cactus prop set. "Now that oughta hold you." He walked away.

"Worst birthday ever!" Celea frowned.

"Don't be so gloomy." I reassured her, "The guys will come and rescue us."

Celea shook her head, "I've tried connecting with Hunter. It didn't work."

"Connecting?" I looked over at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story... you really wanna know?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay... ever since the little dream incident four months back I've been able to communicate with Hunter through our thoughts." Celea explained simply, "No matter what, I was able to talk to him. Even when I was under that spell. But now... Now something seems to be blocking me from talking to him."

I nodded in understanding, "It'll be okay, I promise."

Celea nodded slowly, "I hope you're right Tor." We looked over at the stage that we were forced in front of, "And there goes my appetite for the next few days."

"Same here." I agreed trying not to throw up at what I was watching.

 **Third Person**

Dustin frowned as he walked over to a corner outside of Storm Chargers and called Ninja Ops, "Have you seen the new fall T.V. line up Sensei?"

 _" ** _Yes. Lot_ hor is using subliminal signals in his broadcast, to make people fall in love with him."**_ Was Sensei's semi-confusing answer.

"Those must be some pretty serious signals. I'll have to shut down the broadcast... alone." Dustin noted quietly before asking Sensei something, "How will I know which studio it is?" Suddenly screaming girls ran past him quickly, causing the Moto racer to hug the wall in front of him for safety, "Never mind... I got my answer. Follow them." Dustin turned off transmission and followed the girls, "I sure hope we get this fixed in time for Celea's birthday party."

 _ **Three o'clock at The T.V. studio**_

"Do you have to ruin my birthday even MORE?!" Celea demanded as She and Tori were forced to watch the stage, "I already feel like throwing up!"

"Quite your yammering!" Zurgane growled, before he walked up to Mr. Ratwell, "Earthlings are swarming the gates of the studio, begging to do Lothor's bidding."

"Am I a genius or what?!" The Rat Monster would've smiled if it had a mouth.

"What." Was Celea's answer.

"I said-"

"I heard you." Celea interrupted, "I was just answering your question."

"There's another complication, we've spotted Rangers at the beach." Zurgane added in a growl, "Get down there and take care of it!"

"But I'm the director!" Mr. Ratwell gripped.

"I said move it!" Zurgane growled angrily.

"Okay, okay!" Mr. Ratwell held up his hands before disappearing in a flash of pink sparkles.

"Grr!" Celea's eyes glowed Bright Yellow again as she gave one last pull to her restraints and finally broke free, she blinked and her eyes turned the Silvery-green color again, "Tori... I'm gonna go see if I can find Dustin..." Celea undid the Blue Rangers restraints, "You go find The others. They're at the beach from what I hear, get to them before that rat does."

"Got it." Tori nodded, before she Ninja Streaked away.

Celea sighed, and held her morpher up to her mouth, "Sensei, Lothor's planning on brainwashing the world through T.V."

 _ **" _He's a_ little late for that, but I am working on the problem."**_ Sensei assured her, _**"Right now, you must help Dustin, while Tori helps the others."**_

Celea nodded, "Right." With that, Celea used her special Ninja Invisibility to sneak out and find The Yellow Ranger.

When Celea got out of the Studio and undid her invisibility she saw every girl that was at Storm Chargers earlier calling out, "We want Lothor." Even Kelly!

"Okay! Now that's crossing a line, Lothor!" The White Ranger growled before she saw Dustin and ran up to him, "You're not with them, are you?"

"Nope. completely spell free." Dustin answered with a smile.

"Good, cause every girl that was at Storm Chargers today is here." Celea jabbed a thumb behind her.

"That's pure evil." Dustin noted.

Celea nodded, "We gotta get them out of this spell." She turned to face the screaming girls and raised her voice so everyone could hear her, "HEY! EVERYBODY!" The girls stopped screaming and looked over at them.

"Lothor's a total creep! He's put you all under a spell!"

"No way!" Kelly shouted back, "We love Lothor! Get them!"

"Kelly! How crazy can you be?!" Celea screamed angrily and jumped aside from the girls, but they still got up to her, so she started running, "It's not polite to tick off the birthday girl!"

"I think I can handle this. I'll call you if I need any help." Dustin ran beside her, "You go find the others and help them."

"You sure?" Dustin nodded at her question, "Okay... good luck." With that, she got behind a Stone pillar and Ninja Streaked to the Beach where the others were.

 _ **The Beach**_

"We'll handle this guy." The Thunder Brothers got into fighting stances as they face Mr. Ratwell.

"Back off, Bradly." Shane and Cam held their hands over the brother's chest, "He's ours."

"We said; we've got this!" Hunter grabbed Cam's shirt, while Blake grabbed Shane's.

"Yeah?!" The Samurai and Wind Ninja growled.

"YEAH!" The Bradly brothers snarled.

With that, they started fighting each other... again.

"You four are ruining my scene!" The Rat yelled angrily.

Cam and Shane looked over at the monster they SHOULD be fighting, "Right back at ya!"

The brothers shoved the Green and Red rangers off them.

"That's it! We're done playing games!" Hunter snarled.

"Samurai Storm!" Cam held out he's amulet.

"Ninja Storm!" Shane shouted.

"Thunder Storm! The brothers yelled.

"Ranger Form! Ha!" With that said all four Rangers morphed but continued to fight each other.

"Really boys!" A voice from the hill called down to them getting Cam and Hunter's attention.

They looked up and saw Celea, fully morphed, "This is how you wanna show the birthday girl you care?! This is ridiculous!"

"I should be with you! Not this Crimson freak! You and I have more in common than you and him do!" Cam called up.

"We're only children, yes. And I can understand what you talk about more often than the others, yes." Celea agreed, "But as I recall, you weren't actually there when we were in the Cavern of Lost Souls! You never fell under Lothor's spell, Cam! You and I may seem alike with two obvious things! But haven't you ever heard the term 'Opposites attract'!?" Cam stuttered over his next words. "I'll take that as a no!"

She back-flipped onto the sand and turned away from them looking at the Mouse, "Now you! You're gonna get it for doing this to my friends!" Celea pulled out her bow and shot several Shimmering Arrows at the monster.

"Ah! This isn't good!" Mr. Ratwell shouted as he was thrown back.

Celea hissed when she felt a bolt of lightning his her back and she glared over her shoulder at the Thunder brothers, "HELLO! Fighting the _right_ thing over here! Could do without the attacks on myself!"

"Sorry Celea!" They called out as they continued their fight.

Celea was angry enough as it is. She glared over her shoulder at the monster before walking over to the boys fighting for her, just as Tori was arriving and going over to Shane and Blake, "HELLO! The Alien's over there!"

Celea and Tori tried to push the boys apart when they clashed weapons but they brought their weapons together again.

"Alright! That's it! You two have made this the worst birthday ever!" Celea cried out, both from anger and from sorrow. She undid her visor so the guys could look directly at her.

"We... ruined your birthday?" Hunter and Cam looked over at the Birthday girl and saw tears in her eyes. Celea nodded stiffly.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Tori shouted, and morphed quickly before the Alien blasted her and Celea to the ground.

"TORI!/CELEA!" Shane and Blake stood in front of the blue Ranger, while Cam and Hunter stood in front of the White. Mr. Ratwell sent them flying back with another blast. Blake and Hunter's staffs flying out of their hand.

"Boys... you gotta snap out of it..." Celea and Tori whimpered, "You're under a spell! You've got to fight it!"

"This is no spell!" Cam disagreed, as did Shane.

"Our feelings are real!" The Bradly brothers slowly got up, "And we're gonna prove it!" The brothers stumbled in front of the Blue and White Ranger.

"Blake!" Tori cried out, "Don't!"

"Hunt!" Celea whimpered.

Mr. Ratwell blasted the brothers causing them to lose their hold on their other weapons.

"Blake! No!" Tori tried to get up and failed.

"Hunter!" Celea cried out. The boy didn't listen and stood their ground.

"GET BACK!" Celea and Tori shouted at their stubborn friends.

"You want some more?" Mr. Ratwell questioned before blasting them again.

"Why most you two be so stubborn?!" Celea cried softly. Tori and Celea undid their Visors and tried to get their friends to stop, which they didn't.

"You gotta get out of here..." The two Thunder boys pushed them further back, before they stood up and held their arms out again.

When Mr. Ratwell sent another blast at them they caught the electrical portion and destroyed it.

"Remind me to get them later." Celea smiled lightly as she watched Hunter.

"Agreed." Tori smiled as well looking at Blake with relief.

"Impossible! Nothing can be that strong!" Mr. Ratwell gasped.

"Nothing can beat the power of love!" Hunter and Blake snapped angrily and weakly walked up to him.

"You... you...!" Mr. Ratwell was about to strike again when Hunter and Blake gripped his arm forcing the crossbow out of his hand.

"This is for you Tori!/Celea!" Blake and Hunter punched the Rat simultaneously, sending it back.

Cam and Shane blinked behind their helmets, "Okay, guys... you win." The gripped the Thunder Brothers weapons, that had fallen next to them. "CATCH!" They threw the weapons to their owners.

Blake's appeared on his staff and he used that to grab and lift up the Rat, while Hunter just continued to blast him.

When he was far enough in the air Mr. Ratwell was destroyed.

Blake and Hunter turned to face everyone else smiling gratefully behind their helmets.

"They... did it." Celea and Tori breathed.

"Tori/Celea I-" Blake and Hunter's confessions were cut off by a heart flying out of their chest and popping.

Tori and Celea looked over to Shane and Cam who had gotten to their feet and the same thing happened to them.

"Tori! Celea! You guys okay?!" Dustin (Fully morphed) ran up to them and helped the girls to their feet, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Tori answered breathless.

"No idea." Celea agreed.

"But we got worked." The two girls almost fell to the ground in pain.

"Tori...! Celea...!" The other four boys ran up to them as Celea demorphed from all of the pain.

Celea groaned and looked up at Dustin, "How'd you lose the screaming mob of girls anyway?"

Dustin smiled behind his helmet, "I'm a fast runner." Celea gave him an unconvinced look, "And I... might have hidden from the girls in fright."

Celea smiled lightly before frowning and looking up, "We've got trouble."

"This is the big time!" Mr. Ratwell cheered.

"We'll handle this one!" The Brothers looked at Cam and Shane, "Right guys?"

"Right!" They nodded.

"But without the Megazord..." Celea tried.

"Don't worry." Shane assured her, "We'll be fine."

"Samurai Star Chopper! Now!" Cam called out. Seconds later, his Zord appeared.

"Thunder Zords!" The Bradly brothers called out before jumping into their Zords.

"Hawk Zord!" Cam called Shane's Zord for him. Shane got into his Zord the second it appeared.

Within 10 minutes of the fight Cam gave Shane a disk that allowed the Hawk Zord to combine with the Samurai-Thunder Megazord. Giving it wings and more armor.

"Woah! A new combo Megazord!" Celea smiled at the new Robot.

"It's amazing!" Tori agreed.

The Megazord started to lift into the air. _**"We're going up!"**_ The Bradly Brothers started.

 _ **" _He's_ going down!"**_ Cam and Shane finished. The Rat Alien tried to blast at them, but they blocked it.

 _ **"** ** _L_ asers Charged and ready!"**_ The four Rangers in the Megazord chorused. Within seconds the blasters on the Megazord sent four large beams at Mr. Ratwell.

"That's a wrap!" Were the Rat's last words before exploding.

"At least one good thing came out of today." Celea smiled happily.

"What's that?" Tori looked over at her friend.

Celea looked over at the only other girl ranger, "We both know which boy cares for us." The two girls looked at the Megazord again. Contemplating that news.

 **Celea**

 _ **2 hours later...**_

Tori and Hunter were dragging me into Ninja Ops. "Guys... what's so important that you have to drag me to Ops?" I frowned, we were even in our civilian clothes which didn't seem natural when going to Ops.

"You'll see." They smiled before we finally got into the room and they disappeared into it.

"Why's it so dark?" I turned on the lights and when I did I saw the entire room covered in decorations for a birthday party.

"SURPIRSE!" Everyone including Sensei, cheered as Shane, Blake Dustin, and Cam jumped out of hiding, "Happy Birthday Celea!"

My mouth hung open as tears of joy swelled in my eyes, "Guys... this is... so..."

"Totally awesome and heartwarming?" Cam supplied.

"Yeah..." I laughed lightly at the redo of what he said earlier today.

Hunter wrapped an arm around me, "Only the best for the birthday girl."

 _"Really cheesy Hunt."_ I smiled at him.

 _ **'Still true.'**_ Hunter answered and I almost jumped for joy that our connection was back.

Dustin pushed a birthday cake over to me, "Chocolate cake with butter-cream icing. Your favorite." I licked my lips. The cake was an oval with white as the main icing cover, green around the top and bottom edges, with _'Happy 17th B-Day Celea!'_ written in special calligraphy in purple icing.

"We made it from your recipe." Shane smiled proudly.

"Figured you did." I smiled and punched his arm lightly.

"Before you dig in!" Hunter stopped me before I could grab the lighter to light the candles, "There's something we wanna give you." He walked over to the other side of the table, and pulled out a plate of fried Chicken, "Since the cooking class got a little out of hand we made these ourselves."

"Homemade and from the heart." Shane added as Hunter held it out.

"Something's wrong about it." Tori noted as we looked the food over, "It looks... edible." I walked over to a Trash Can and saw the reason.

I looked back at the others, "Since when does 'Home-made food' come in a bucket?" Everyone laughed as we each took a piece of the chicken. "Still good." I smiled at them after I finished my piece. The guys pushed me over to the Cake again, and lit the Number candle, which was **17**.

"Happy birthday to you." They hummed, "Happy birthday to you. Happy BIRTHDAY dear Celea./Celestina./Cel./Cea. Happy birthday to you..." I laughed happily as they finished. All four of my names?... really cheesy.

"Now make a wish." Dustin held out the cake.

"I know exactly what I want." I nodded, before I bent over and thought my wish, hoping Hunter wouldn't notice, _"I wish I could spend my life with Hunter Bradley. And we'll have a lot more exciting adventures to come."_ I blew at the two candles both of which went out with that one breath.

"Sweet! Your wish'll come true!" Dustin cheered.

"Yes!" I smiled happily before the cake was cut up and given to each of us.

I gulped slightly before I took a bite, "Delicious!"

"Thank you!" Hunter and Blake smiled.

"But, next time, don't steal my recipes." I reprimanded them.

"Okay." They held their hands up in a promising motion.

"Now... did anyone get me a present?" I looked at everyone.

"Glad you asked." Tori handed her gift to me. When I opened it I smiled.

"A necklace with the Moon phases on it. Thanks Tor." I hugged the blue ranger before I put the necklace on.

"Open mine!" Dustin gave me his gift.

I chuckled at his eagerness and opened the bag he gave me, "Tickets to a Country concert?!" I all but tackled Dustin in a hug.

"Knew you'd like it." He laughed as I let go.

Shane was next and my eyes widened when I saw it, "How'd you know I was into him?" I held up the Keith Urban soundtrack he got me.

Shane shrugged, "I just figured you would."

I rolled my eyes before Blake gave me his gift, "Cool!" I put on the white leather jacket he got me. "Thanks Blake!"

"No problem." Blake waved my thanks aside. We all turned to Hunter, who was shaking nervously, holding two gifts.

"Here..." Hunter gave one to me, it was a small box. When I opened it I smiled at him as I pulled out a flip phone.

"Really?" I opened the phone open and saw everyone's name in my contacts list, even Kelly's. "You guys... this is so sweet."

"It was Hunter's idea actually." Cam patted the Crimson Ranger on the back.

"Ah. Thanks Hunter." I smiled at him causing him to blush a dark red.

"You still have one present." He handed me another box.

I raised a brow when I saw the gift inside and chuckled lightly. "You panicked." I held up the white, crimson, green and purple tie-died fingerless gloves.

"There's more." Hunter assured and motioned to the gloves.

I raised a brow and looked at the gloves. Inside the right one was a watch with places for charms on it. "This is so sweet." I held back my tears of joy, "What's the Crimson music note for?" I motioned to the only charm on the band.

"Your love of music." He answered quickly, "It was the only color they had too."

I took off my watch and put the wrist band on, "I love it."

"Try the gloves." Hunter insisted. I smiled and did as told. I raised a brow when I realized something.

"Wait a second... this is stuff for..." My eyes widened, "There is no way you-"

"We even got you a white racing bike!" The three Motocross Rangers stepped aside and showed me the metal death trap they got for me.

I rolled my eyes, "You boys _so_ owe me."

"We know!" They smiled and hugged me, Hunter doing a lot tighter than the others, before they let go.

"You know... I retract what I said earlier." I smiled at all of them, "This has actually turned out to be the best birthday ever."

* * *

 _See what I meant?_

 _I hope you like the chapter... if so, please leave a review with your thoughts._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	17. Good Will, Hunter, and Celea

_Okay... here's the next one... uh... I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so I'm not sure if you liked it or not... if you did, please go back and tell me... just like this on... it's not really my favorite though... but..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

"Give me that camera!" I chased Shane into Storm Chargers.

"Not until you let me get a good shot of my Skateboarding tricks!" Shane bargained.

"You won't need them! I'm gonna win the contest!" I continued to chase him.

"Quitin' time!" I heard Blake call out, "Wanna go riding?" I knew he was asking both Hunter and I since it's been a month since my birthday, and the guys have been teaching me how to ride the Dirt bike. (The brothers woke up with some dirt with worms in their beds the next day, which to me, was a plus.)

I flipped Shane in the T.V. room, "A little busy!"

Shane held my camera outta reach.

"And I gotta meet Charlie." I nearly lost my hold on Shane when I heard Hunter say that.

"Your other little brother, right?" I ground out as I tried to reach for the camera and hold Shane down at the same time.

"What? There's more of you guys?" Dustin sounded confused. Shane pulled out of my grip, got up and ran out of the T.V. room into the bike room.

"Not that kinda little brother." Hunter answered nervously, "I know what it's like to not have a dad, so I volunteered after school, you know."

"Would one of you mind 'volunteering', and helping me get my camera back from Shane before he breaks it, or I break him?!" I called out to the boys as Shane weaved through the cloths in the front of the store and I chased after him.

"What's up?" Dustin stood in front of Shane as Hunter took my camera and gave it back to me.

"Big Air's having a contest for the best sports action video." I answered breathless, who knew chasing Shane halfway around town would be so exhausting?

Shane took the magazine out of his pocket, and Tori snatched it up, "Let's see." She looked at the cover and read, "The best one minute video will be played on national television, during the next _'Action Games'_." She handed the Magazine to Dustin.

"Sweet." Dustin smiled, "I'm so gonna win."

I hid my camera behind my back, "Not with my camera. And don't you mean, you're gonna come second?"

"No, I mean, I'm gonna win." Dustin looked through the magazine before looking at the unconvinced looks on our faces, "Oh, I get it! You're calling me out!" We all nodded.

"I don't know how any of you are gonna win anything without a video camera." Tori noted, before everyone looked over at me.

"Oh, NO! I am NOT letting you guys use mine! It's the only thing I could have now, since my parents left me!" I held my camera safely away from them, "Besides, I don't trust Mr. 'Tapes camera to helmet right before running into a big oak tree' over there!" I glared at Dustin who, rolled up the magazine at the memory.

"Yeah... but... I got a cool shot!" Dustin defended himself, "You should see it! It's all like: 'Gih gih gih', and then 'Ah!' and then 'oomph' and then... nothing!" He did hand gestures while he explained excitedly, before quickly going back to the magazine. We all exchanged worried glances about our yellow Ranger friend.

"Doesn't Cam have a camera?" Blake questioned.

"Oh!" Shane recalled.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Dustin grabbed Shane and pulled him aside as The Red Ranger tried to head to the door. Tori rolled her eyes and followed the boys as they raced out of the store. A Woman and a kid walked in after they ran out.

"So..." Blake got back to their earlier conversation, "Wanna come?"

"Can't." Hunter smiled sadly, "Maybe this weekend." I nodded my head over to the two and walked away with Blake. My muscles tensing up as I passed the parent and boy.

"What's up?" Blake noticed my tense state.

"I'm an orphaned, only child. I'm... not a big fan of being so close to parents and young kids." I answered simply, "And before you say it, I've tried and failed to enjoy being around them. It doesn't seem to work for me." I frowned as I watched Hunter and the boy leave. There was something about that boy that was just... off.

"Wanna race back to the Motel?" Blake grinned at me.

I shook my head, "I chased Shane over half the town all I really wanna do, is rest."

Blake shook his head, "Okay then." With that we walked to the back, and Ninja Streaked back to the Motel instead. I threw up in the Trash Can when we landed and plopped down on my bed. I picked up my iPod and put on my headphones, before turning on a song.

"I know everybody wants you. That ain't no secret. Hey baby what's your status? And tell me are you tryin' ta keep it? Well, they can all back off. 'Cause I know what I want. And while I've got your attention, did I mention?" I hummed softly along to the song, "If you got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take. If you got a heart that ain't afraid of love, ain't afraid to break. If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat, well I'm just saying, I ain't got nowhere to be! So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give! Yeah! I'm calling dibs! On your lips, on your kiss, on your time. Boy, I'm calling dibs. On your hand, on your heart. All-" I stopped when I saw Hunter walking in with the kid. I turned off my music.

"No... don't stop because we walked in." The boy, Charlie, shook his head.

I smiled lightly at the kid, "That would be rude."

 _ **'Sorta like bailing on me when I was gonna ask you to come with?'**_ That earned Hunter a glare from me.

" _Sorta like; get over it!"_ I smiled at the boy though I was angry with Hunter, "I... need to go somewhere." I lied, before looking over at Blake, "Make sure no one touches my camera. Okay?" Blake smirked and nodded. "And don't even think about doing anything with it yourself." That got an eye-roll then a nod. I smiled lightly before I grabbed my skateboard and gear, and headed out. When I was outside the Motel Room, I put my helmet over my Headphones carefully, got the pads on, put my iPod on a special holder around my upper arm, and pushed play. Before I skated off.

"All mine! Make everybody jealous, when I take you off the market! And get my lipstick on your right cheek! 'Cause boy I've got to mark it! Oooh." I continued to sing, "So they can all back off! Yeah, 'cause I know what I want. And while I've got you listening, come on and show me what I'm missing!" I smiled lightly as I got to the skate Park, glad to be alone, "Yeah! If you got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take! If you've got a heart that ain't afraid to love, ain't afraid to break! If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat, well, I'm just saying I ain't got nowhere to be..." I smirked as I skated across a street pip, "So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give! Yeah, I'm calling dibs! If you've got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take. If you've got a heart that ain't afraid to love, ain't afraid to break. If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat, well I'm just saying I ain't got nowhere to be!" I felt tears clouding up my eyes as I skated, "So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give! Yeah! I'm calling dibs! On your lips, on your-' WOAH!" I fell to the ground when I felt something fly under my board.

"That doesn't look like fun." It was Charlie! I looked over my shoulder and saw Charlie and Hunter smiling. I chocked back a sob when I saw a glimpse of Sensei Aronshei, and myself when I was younger.

I blinked, getting rid of the vision, and almost getting rid of the tears.

I got up and ran behind the Half-pipe. "Ow.." I hissed when I saw my arms had gotten scrapped.

 _ **'Was that you Celea?'**_ Hunter asked in my mind.

" _That what?"_ I know what he's talking about but I wanted to make sure.

 _ **'That was skating and ran behind the Half-Pipe after they fell.'**_ Hunter answered.

" _Who else do you know that would skate alone?!"_ I growled when I noticed them walking over to me, _"And wanna be left alone after a spill like that!"_

I saw Hunter frown, and direct Charlie away from where I was hiding, _**'You don't have to be so harsh!'**_

My mouth hung open at those words and I let the tears fall.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

I was back in the Motel Room, washing the blood off my scrapped arms in the bathroom.

"Celea... are you sure you don't want my help?" Blake called through the bathroom door that I'd shut and locked.

"For the last time..." I snarled, the last thing I needed right now was one of them trying to comfort me, _"Yes_! I'm sure. _"_

"Okay." Was Blake's final reply before I heard him walking away.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and gasped when I saw my reflection, I slammed my back against the wall behind me in fright.

My eyes were Bright Yellow, and the shadow over my face lingered for longer than usual. It lasted ten seconds before the shadow vanished, and my eyes became silvery-green again. I did one last check of my arms, before I unlocked the door and rushed over to my bed, burying my face in the pillows.

"You okay?" Blake put a hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it off.

"Leave me alone, please." I pleaded.

"Why?"

"Just please!" I begged through my pillow in fright.

"...I'm going to the track if you need me. Alright?" I nodded. "Okay." With that, I heard the front door open and close softly.

"Celea?" I pulled the pillow out from bellow me, and put it over the back of my head and ears as Hunter walked in.

"Go away... I don't want anyone to see me right now." I whimpered softly.

"So you took one dive on your board— wait… have you been crying?" Hunter sat beside me, and I got into a fettle position.

"Please go away Hunter..." I begged him.

"Celea-"

"I don't want to hear your side of the story right now, Hunt! Please go away!" I cried out. I didn't want him to see me when I got like this, when I was afraid of the other side of me.

 **Hunter**

I growled, snatched the pillow out of her grasp, and turned her over, "You _have_ been crying!" I held Celea close, "What's wrong now, Celea?"

The said girl frowned, "Think back to earlier today."

I raised a brow, not knowing what she meant, "What?"

"Hunter, did you not notice that I-" Celea was cut off when my phone went off.

"It's Charlie." I looked at the ID. I saw Celea's eyes gleam with hurt, but when she saw me looking, she smiled lightly.

"Go. I'm sure he wants to spend time with you."

I blinked, "You wanna come with?"

"NO!" I winced and Celea put a hand over her mouth. "I mean... no... please." Celea tried again.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" I raised a brow, how could she not like kids?

"Nothing's wrong with him." Celea answered softly, "It's just... I don't do well with parents and young kids."

"So that's why you bailed?" I frowned.

"I'm sorry alright!" Celea growled.

My frown deepened, "You could make it up to me now."

Celea sighed and slowly got to her feet, "Don't blame me if you wake up with a live spider in your bed tonight." She glared at me, and I laughed slightly.

"Don't blame me if it ends up in your bed in the morning." Celea rolled her eyes at my retort.

"Can we just go?" Celea groaned, and I frowned. What's her problem with kids?

"What about your camera?" I looked over at the camera Celea's been wanting to keep hidden.

"Do you honestly think Blake's gonna want it if it's in here?" Celea put it in the bottom drawer of the nightstand.

"Good point." I nodded, before we headed out the door to hang with my 'little brother'.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

 _ **'Hunt, give it up. You're never gonna get the kid to like you.'**_ Celea rolled her eyes at me as I tried to talk to Charlie as we walked back to his house.

" _Never say never."_ I retorted.

 _ **'THAT'S original.'**_ Celea scuffed.

"Do you like motocross?" I tried.

"Boring." Charlie frowned.

"Basketball?" I tried again.

"No." Charlie looked downhearted.

"Hockey?" I continued to try.

"No." Charlie sighed.

"Tennis?" I was willing to try anything.

"No." Was Charlie's answer yet again. I ignored the look Celea gave me.

"What about Skateboarding?" Celea looked down at the kid.

" _You just wanna head to the skate park."_ I folded my arms.

 _ **'Would you like a snake with that spider?'**_ Celea retorted. I paled and waited for Charlie's answer.

"Too dangerous." Celea looked like she was about to pass out when Charlie's answer reached her ears. Luckily I caught her, and we continued our walk.

"How 'bout Pizza? Everybody loves Pizza, right?" Celea hit her forehead, at my desperateness.

 _ **'You're trying to hard!'**_ Celea rolled her eyes at me.

"I hate Pizza." Charlie answered slowly. Celea nearly fainted again, but I continued to hold her up. "Pizza gives me hives. And my mom won't let me eat it."

Celea frowned, "That's so sad."

I blinked, the entire walk was spent with just me and Charlie talking, now Celea's wanting to talk to the kid? _"What gives?"_ I looked at her.

 _ **'Even I know; a kid has to have some form of pizza. If it's the bread that's problem, they can make special bread. If it's the cheese, they can make something else for it. It doesn't seem right that this kid never had Pizza before.'**_ Celea explained eying Charlie wearily.

"Is there anything you wanna do?" I tried again as we rounded a corner.

"Uh, play this new game I got. If... that's alright with you." Charlie answered slowly.

"Hey, I love games!" I smiled happily.

Celea looked at me with raised eyebrows, _**'Since when?!'**_ I deliberately ignored her.

"Single player only." Charlie stopped walking, and so did we.

"Oh..." I frowned ignoring the _**'I told you so.'**_ from Celea.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do. And, you don't have to." Charlie informed us, "I've gone this long without a Dad, and I really don't need one now."

Celea sighed heavily, "Charlie... Do you wanna know what I do when I think about my parents?"

"What do you do?" Charlie raised a brow.

Celea smiled lightly, "I remember that they're always watching out for me. And that, even though that where they left an empty place in my heart is big at times. With friends and other people who care about you, that hole doesn't feel so big. Skateboarding helps too, but..." Celea smiled a little more, letting her sentence trail off.

Charlie nodded, "Thanks Celestina."

Celea shook her head, "Call me Cel."

"Okay, Cel." Charlie nodded again, before heading back to his house, "Mom! I'm home!"

"And you said you're not good with kids." I smiled at Celea as we walked away from the house.

"He'll forget what I said in a few hours, tops." Celea frowned, "It's another special trick." I nodded, as we walked.

We walked in an almost awkward silence for a few minutes, "Look... I'm sorry about earlier." I decided to break the ice, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that."

"I should be the sorry one." Celea sighed, "Let's... just get back to the Motel." We found an alley and Ninja Streaked away.

When we landed Celea went straight for the Trash Can, then walked over to the mirror in front of the Dresser.

I followed her, and gasped, "That's what you meant."

I held Celea close as I saw a glimpse of Bright yellow eyes, and a shadow.

Celea nodded, before shutting her eyes tightly and opening them again, causing them to go back to silvery-green and the shadow to disappear.

"It was worse this morning." Celea cried softly as I brought her over to my bed.

"It's okay... It's gonna be okay." I promised.

"Thanks, Hunt." Celea smiled gently at me.

"I'm always here for you, Cel." I responded.

"I know." Celea nodded, and leaned against my chest before I heard her snoring lightly. I smiled and tucked her into my bed.

"I'll be right back." I bit the inside of my cheek before I kissed her forehead. I, then, Ninja Streaked to Storm Chargers. When I landed and got inside the store I ran straight into Blake, "Hey." I sighed.

"How did things with you and Charlie go?" My brother asked.

"Celea had better luck with him than me." I groaned, "He won't even talk to me."

"Celea? Hunter... she did tell you she's not a fan of being around kids, right?" Blake blinked.

I scuffed, "You're not wrong there." I sighed heavily as I made a decision, "I think I'm just gonna bag this big brother thing."

Blake shrugged, "He lost his dad. Give him some room... he'll come around."

"Dude, I'm trying... really I am." I blocked out what Celea told me earlier.

"He'll let you know when he's ready." Blake reassured me, "Just kick it with him until then."

I scuffed, and shook my head lightly. "You and Celea... I thought I was supposed to be the older, wiser one."

"You're still older." Blake reminded me. Just as I was about to retaliate, our Morphers went off, and we quickly headed out to where the Alien was.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

"Who is this radio head?!" Blake snarled, morphed, at the monster we were facing.

"He thinks he's Johnny Love." I noted.

"Don't touch that dial! Cause D.J. Drummin' is comin' atcha with five-thousand volts of P... P... P... POWER!" The monster, 'D.J. Drummin'', sent what must've been five-thousand volts of electricity.

"HEY! Drummer boy!" Celea (Morphed) back-flipped in front of us, "Wanna piece of me?! I may love music, but your beats have gotta hit the trash!" She cracked her whip, and flipped over D.J. Drummin' when he sent electricity at her. "Now guys!"

"Surprise!" My attention was brought to the three Primary Colored Rangers as they ran at the monster. The four of them struck with their Ninja Swords, or in Celea's case Whip, and were sent to the ground when the Alien struck them with electricity.

I closed my eyes, afraid of what I'd see, when I heard, then saw, the D.J. Drummin' disappeared.

"What the...?" Celea gasped.

"Where'd he...?" Dustin questioned.

"He just... vanished." Tori waved her hands where the monster once was.

"What's up with that?" Shane asked as we all regrouped.

"So weird." Celea noted opening her visor and looking around.

"Let me know when you figure it out." I decided, "I... ah... gotta be some where." I ignored the angry fire in Celea's eyes.

We both Ninja Streaked to and Alley close to Charlie's house.

When we landed, and demorphed, Celea grabbed the collar of my shirt and pined me against the wall in the Alley we landed in, "You are NOT going to see Charlie again! Don't you remember what I told you before?!"

I turned us around, so I was pining her to the wall, "I need to be there for him."

Celea's eyes gleamed with anger and tears as she turned us again, "No you don't! He lost his dad! Do you know what I felt when I lost Sensei Aronshei?! Hurt and anger! Do you know what happened when I acted on those feelings?! I got captured! He was the only person I could look at as a father! And I LET him go! Seeing you with Charlie doesn't help me either!" I blinked as she let the tears fall. "I know what that kid's going through even if he doesn't! You can't expect me to let you go be with him all the time like this either!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!" I shouted angrily. Celea released me and stumbled back. "I'm going to see Charlie!" With that, I walked out of the Alley, leaving Celea behind.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Anyone seen Celea?" I walked into Storm Chargers with Charlie after the run in with Kelzaks a half hour back.

"Where do you think?" Kelly pointed to the kitchen, which had the blinds down.

"She bakes?" Charlie raised a brow.

"Best baker in town." Kelly smiled at him, "But she seems kinda off today. Like something happened from the last time we saw her to now. I mean... she went straight for the kitchen when she walked in. And that's totally unlike her."

"I'm totally fine!" Celea called from the other room.

"Clearly that means she's not, so... you were the last one to see her, what happened?" Kelly asked me.

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

"What are you baking?" Charlie walked over to the kitchen window.

"Some sugar cookies... I guess." Was Celea's reply.

"Could I try one?" Charlie smiled lightly.

A crash came from the kitchen.

"No... uh... not till they're done." Celea squeaked.

"How long have you been here?" I stood beside Charlie. Celea ignored me.

"Ah, so you're what's caused her bad mood!" Kelly accused.

"How could I cause her... she can't be..." I groaned as I remembered what I said an hour ago.

"She is." Kelly sighed, "Normally I'd be fine with how consistent she's working... but this is really bad."

"Will you stop worrying, Kelly? I'm totally fine." Celea sighed as she opened the blinds a little and a small baking tray with cookies, even a 'Do not touch' sign on it, slide out.

I frowned as was about to head to the back when our Morphers went off, "Um... we gotta go."

Charlie nodded, "Okay. Let's go." I smiled a lead him out of the store, then back to his house.

 **Third Person**

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Blake groaned as they fought D.J. Drummin', "Where's Celea?"

"She wouldn't come!" Hunter groaned, "Even though I did call."

"Woah... that mad huh?" Blake flipped the Alien over his head.

"He-ya!" A white stream of light cut through the air and struck D.J. Drummin', before landing behind it, "Somebody say my name?"

Hunter and Blake smirked under their helmets, "Good, you're here."

Celea shook her head, "I'm only here to fight this creep, nothing more."

"Take what I can get." Blake shrugged.

"Hunter! Blake! Celea! Call it!" Cam shouted from where he fought off some Kelzaks.

"Lunar Thunder Blaster!" The Lunar and Thunder students combined their weapons, "FIRE!" With that, a blast of Moonlit energy was sent at the Alien and destroyed it instantly.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, except for Celea.

"Guys... you might wanna look up." Celea pointed above them. The others groaned when D.J. Drummin' grew thirty times it's original size.

"We've got this!" Hunter and Blake assured The White Ranger.

"So do we." The Wind Ninjas agreed.

They quickly formed their Megazords as Celea and Cam stayed on the ground.

After a few minutes of fighting, it was clear that the Rangers were taking a beating.

"Let's turn that down that sting in his singing!" Cam called out as he sent a power disk to Hunter.

"You got it, Cam!" Hunter took the disk that appeared on the dash board, "Power Disk! Locked! And Dropped!" With that, a sphere came out of the Thunder Megazord, and created a stinger like spear.

"It's time to turn down the radio!" Blake declared.

"Right with ya little bro!" Hunter agreed. With that, they struck D.J. Drummin' at superspeed, before catching him in a laser blast and sending him into the air, where he exploded.

"Alright!" The Wind Ninjas cheered from their Megazord.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

Hunter walked into Storm Chargers with Charlie, and saw the bind for the kitchen window open. "Hey! Celea!" He called out.

Celea glanced up from the cookies she was baking, before going back to her work, not saying a thing.

"Is she okay?" Charlie questioned his 'big brother'.

Hunter sighed, "I don't know. But... I guess I should leave her alone for now." The two boys walked into the bike room.

Hunter got to fixing on a dirt bike, while Charlie sat on a chair next to him.

"Hey Hunter? Do you ever miss your dad?" Charlie asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hunter looked up for a second, "Everyday."

"Will it ever go away? Missing him?" Charlie asked again.

"No." Hunter answered simple, "But it will get easier." The speeches Celea gave today, started forming in his mind. _'Boy do I have a lot of apologizing to do.'_ Hunter sighed, then looked directly at Charlie, "Tell you what. I know I can't replace your dad, but if you ever feel bummed out about things, and just wanna talk. I'm there. And Celea is too." Hunter glanced at the door that connected the Kitchen and the bike room, but Celea didn't give any response.

"Thanks." Charlie smiled.

Hunter was about to go back to the bike when Shane's voice called from the T.V. room, "Dudes! It's on!" Hunter and Charlie walked in and saw all the Rangers, Celea included, in the room and looking at the T.V.. Hunter promptly sat beside Celea, who made no attempt at acknowledging his existence.

A video showed Dustin on his dirt bike, Shane skateboarding on a ramp ("Too basic." Celea had rolled her eyes), Tori surfing, Celea doing a 360 tailspin then a grind on a Street pole, Hunter catching some air on a jump, Dustin, Blake and Hunter racing, then ending with a clip shot of all six of them. _"And once again, that was the winning video from the kids of Blue Bay Harbor!"_ The Announcer smiled as the video faded out.

"Wahoo!" Everyone cheered and high-fived each other. Celea even gave Hunter a one armed hug.

"We killed it!" Dustin declared.

"You've gotta give Cam some credit though." Celea noted, before folding her arms and giving Blake a pointed look, "And I believe somebody owes an explanation on the footage of me."

Blake pointed at Hunter, "His idea, not mine."

Hunter shrugged and looked over at the White Ranger, "I wanted you to be in the video too... so, I took the video footage we got from when we were in Long Beach, and I gave it to Cam."

"Thank you." Cam nodded.

"Yeah, but the Moto stuff was the sickest, no?" Blake looked at us.

Celea and Shane looked over at their Navy Ranger friend, "Uh, dude? Did you see the skating?"

Blake scuffed, "Nothing we ain't ever seen before."

"Awe, come on man." Everyone started to get into a small argument.

 _ **4 hours later...**_

Hunter, Blake and Celea were back in the motel getting ready to sleep.

"Ooooh, Dibs." Celea finally finished the song she was singing earlier as she brushed her hair.

Hunter looked over from the dresser mirror, and smiled at her, "Still a great singer."

Celea frowned at him, "If you've got something to say, then say it."

Hunter sighed, and walked over to her, "I don't suppose the apology cookie I gave you three hours ago, did any good for you?" He sat on his bed and faced her.

"I know you're sorry, Hunter." Celea nodded, "But... do you really know what you're sorry for?"

Hunter frowned, he still had no idea what she meant by that.

"Forget it. Goodnight." She laid down, facing away from the Crimson Ranger.

"No." Hunter got up, and sat beside her, the mattress binding a little when he did, "Celea, I'm sorry for... for getting mad at you for no reason today. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like I did... I shouldn't have hurt you like I did..." Hunter chocked back a sob, "I'm sorry for doing anything bad to you." Hunter hugged her as best as he could, before she got up, and let him hug her properly. Soon, Celea dozed off his embarrass, and Hunter fell asleep to the steady sound of her breathing.

"Hey, guys why don't we..." Blake walked out of the bathroom, and was about to suggest watching a movie, when he saw his brother and best friend, asleep, and leaning against each other. Blake smiled and shook his head, "Never mind." He gently laid the two down, properly, on Celea's bed and put a blanket over them, "Night guys." Blake got into his own bed, covered up, and fell asleep after turning out the lights.

* * *

 _There you go..._

 _I hope you like the chapter... there's more to come in the next one, trust me._

 _Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	18. Solar Frenemy part I

_Alright... this is another Original Chapter... and the introduction of someone from Celea's Past. That's all I'm gonna say for now._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

 _'We can't back down. There's too much at stake! This is serious!'_ I groaned as I woke up to my phone ringing.

I flipped it open, "Whoever this is, it better be important."

 _"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend?"_ I gasped at the voice.

"Ty?! But I thought-"

 _"I got out before he came remember?"_ Ty assured me.

I sighed with relief, "Yeah... I remember."

Ty laughed on the other end, _"So I hear you're in Blue Bay Harbor."_

"You've been hearing right." I got out of bed and grabbed my hairbrush, "So where are you?"

 _"By some motel called_ 'Astral inn' _."_ He answered.

I gasped loudly, "Dude! That's where I'm staying!"

"Ung... Celea do you have to talk so loudly?" Hunter got my attention.

I smiled apolitically at him, "Sorry Hunt."

He nodded, "No need for an Apology Cookie." I smiled lightly.

" _Who's that?"_

I jumped and almost dropped my phone before I gripped it, "Scare me why don't ya."

Ty laughed, _"Hey, since you're up, wanna get some breakfast? My treat."_

I looked at my watch then at the brothers before I gave my answer, "Sure. I'll be out in a second."

I hung up, put my phone in my in my back pocket and walked out of the Motel Room.

"Hey! There's the rebellious girl of Lunar Academy!" Ty Lunetta, my best friend from the Lunar Academy that graduated last year, hugged me.

"Ty! Man it's good to see a familiar face!" I hugged him back.

"I'd say." Ty laughed as I let him go.

Ty has green eyes and shoulder-length black hair that he had covered by a sunhat. He was wearing a purple blazer with a white undershirt, blue jeans and purple and white cowboy boots.

Ty was my first friend at the academy. His parents trained there till they literally hit the jackpot and got rich. Ty liked the money since it got him friends, but when he met me he realized money wasn't everything and we became really close.

I smirked, "Haven't gotten over your class color?"

Oh and he was in the solar class. Their symbol were purple lines of the solar system.

Ty shrugged, "What can I say? I love me some purple."

I laughed, "Come on. There's this great restaurant I know you'll love."

"Is it because it's cheap?" Ty smirked.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

Ty laughed, "Lead the way oh friend of mine."

I chuckled and did as suggested.

 **Hunter**

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I frowned as I got out of bed without Celea's sweet singing to wake me up.

Did I just call Celea's singing sweet?

I shook my head, "Hey Blake. Get up."

"Five more minutes." He grunted.

"Don't make me sing Celea's wake up song." I rolled my eyes.

That woke Blake up, "Dude, don't do that. And I happen to like Celea's singing."

I shrugged, "Know where she went?"

"Nope." Blake got out of bed.

I sighed, "I don't know how she does it... but she getting me worried all the time!"

Blake chuckled, "Might have something to do with your feelings for her."

I nodded slowly as I changed my shirt, "It's just... after the whole dream experience... she gets me worried when I'm not even near her."

Blake nodded, "No, I get it. But come on man, she can take care of herself."

I sighed, "I know... but I can't help it... maybe I should call her."

Blake grabbed my arm as I reached for my phone, "Dude. She's fine."

I sighed again, "Like I said... I'm worried."

Blake smirked, "Go look for her then."

I nodded as Blake opened the door before I Ninja Streaked to the only place Celea could be this early.

Storm Chargers.

I rushed into the store and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Celea in the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, Ty, I'm even better baker now then I was before." I heard Celea laugh lightly.

I frowned and walked up to the kitchen Window, "Hey Cel."

Celea jumped and almost dropped a plate of cookies before she turned to face me, "Hunt! Don't scar me like that!"

I smiled slightly, "Nice to see you too."

Celea rolled her eyes smiling, "Nice to see you."

"Who's that?" A boy wearing purple looked out the window at me.

"Ty this is Hunter Bradley. Hunt this is Ty Lunetta." Celea introduced us.

I held out my hand and 'Ty' shook it.

"Celea told me a lot about you in the last hour." Ty informed me as I let his hand go.

"No I didn't!" Celea's cheeks burned red.

I smiled at Celea, "Where were you?"

"Everywhere over town." Celea answered.

I looked at Ty, "She didn't trick you with your money did she?"

Ty laughed, "Nah. I taught her that trick, but I've got a tone of money anyway."

Celea nodded, "Yeah. I've known Ty since he came to the Academy."

I plastered a smile on my face, "Oh really?"

"Yep." The two Lunar students nodded.

I kept a smile on my face, "Oh... great."

"Was there a reason why you're here Hunt? I thought you didn't work today." Cel frowned.

"Just came to check on you." I answered simply, "So... uh... gotta go."

I quickly left the store bumping into Kelly on the way out.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly before I rushed to the ally. I was about to Ninja Streak back to the Motel when my phone went off.

I flipped it open, "Hello?"

" _Hunter?"_ It was Blake.

"Yeah bro?" I asked.

 _"You okay man?"_ I could hear the frowning in his voice.

"Yeah. Just a little... uh... bored." I lied, "I'm gonna head to the track for a bit."

 _"Okay... oh how's Celea?"_ I winced at Blake's question.

"She's fine." I answered, "Now... bye." I quickly hung up.

 _ **'Hunt?'**_ Celea called in my mind before I Ninja Streaked to the track.

I grabbed an extra bike from a shed and quickly started it up.

 _ **'Hunter!'**_ Celea snapped as I got my gear on. Again I ignored her. _**'Do NOT make me Ninja Streak to the Track!'**_

 _"Can you please leave me alone?"_ I begged her, _"Please?"_

 _ **'Hunter!'**_ Celea gripped.

I ignored her and got on the bike.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I walked back to the Motel Room, not wanting Celea to see, and walked inside.

Only to find a very angry looking Celea tapping her foot in front of the door.

"Celea...! Hey." I tried to keep a smile on my face.

"Can it and get inside. There's supposed to be a small rain storm coming over the city in a bit." Celea instructed.

"I know. I remember hearing it." I walked inside, "Where's Blake?"

"Tori's place." Celea shrugged, "Still makes me wander why he hasn't admitted his feelings for her yet."

I smiled slightly, "Where's uh... Ty?"

"His parents' place." Celea answered.

I sighed with relief, "So we're alone."

"Yep." Celea nodded.

I jumped slightly as I heard rain hitting the window.

"Great. It's already started." Celea groaned.

I frowned, "You okay?"

Celea nodded, "I just hate storms."

I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Then what would you like to do to pass the time?"

Celea shrugged, "Anything's fine with me."

I nodded slowly, "You wanna sing?"

My best friend paled within seconds, "No."

"Why not?" I folded my arms, "It's better than sitting around doing nothing. Or worrying your best friend."

Celea blinked, "When?"

"This morning." I growled annoyed, "You didn't leave a text, you didn't leave a note. You didn't... tell me."

Celea sighed, "That's why you were so edgy today?"

"Why else?!" I snapped.

Celea took a step back and I instantly realized my anger had gotten to me.

"Cel... I didn't mean to get mad like that." I quickly apologized.

"It's... it's fine." She turned away from me. I wrapped my arms around her.

Now may not have been the time to admit my feelings, but I had to show that I cared for her. She's still my best friend.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

Celea pulled out of my grip and turned to face me, her eyes brimmed with tears, "I... I'll be right back." She rushed into the bathroom.

I groaned and fell face first into my bed, "Way to blow your chance Hunter!"

I heard thunder crack outside and I heard a small scream from the bathroom.

"CELEA!" I got up and rushed across the room, flung the bathroom door open and saw Celea with her back flat against the wall.

I quickly stood in front of her and wrapped my arms around her, "It's okay... it's okay."

Celea wrapped her arms around my neck and I smiled at the feeling I got from it, "Thanks Hunt."

I walked her out of the room and sat her on my bed, "Welcome."

Celea smiled slightly, "I suppose you wanna hear me sing?"

"If you want." I told her quickly, "I mean... you don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I do." Celea smiled slightly, "I'll need my iPod though."

I nodded, and gave it to her, "Here you go."

Celea smiled and put in a two headphone jack before giving me a set and plugging them in. She pushed play and started singing;

 **"Like a Fall leaf from a tall tree,  
Landing on the grass.  
Like the white sand turns the clock in  
Any hour glass.  
You're the reason I believe in  
Something I don't know!**

 **You make it so, you make it so,  
You make it so easy!  
This letting go is so beautiful,  
Cause you make it so easy,  
To fall so hard, to fall so hard!**

 **Like the ocean pulls the tide in  
Just to hold it close.  
Like the rain pour in a rainstorm,  
Makes the flowers grow!  
You're the reason I believe in  
Something I don't know!**

 **You make it so, you make it so,  
You make it so easy!  
This letting go is so beautiful!  
Cause you make it so easy!  
To fall so hard, oh oh oh...!**

 **You make it so, you make it so,  
You make it so easy, nooooo!**

 **You make it so, you make it so,  
You make it so easy!  
This letting go so beautiful!  
Cause you make it so easy!  
To fall so hard, oh oh oh!**

 **You're the reason I believe in  
Something I don't know."**

I smiled as she finished, I love her singing, "Thanks for singing."

"No problem." Celea smiled back as she turned off the music and we took our headphones off.

I looked over at her and saw her silvery-green eyes shinning happily. I bit my lip again trying not to blurt out what I really wanted to.

Celea laid her head on my shoulder, "Remember when we first met?"

I blinked at her closeness, "Pardon?"

"When we first met. Do you remember?" Celea glanced up at me.

I frowned at the memory, "Yeah. I remember."

Celea sighed, "That night -the first night we were here- I dreamed of something I hadn't thought of in a long time."

I looked at her confused, "Really? What was it about?"

"I dreamed of my family." She revealed.

I frowned, "That was all?"

Celea frowned as well and I saw her eyes gleaming with hurt, "Yeah..."

I brushed a hand through her hair, "Please don't be upset."

Celea blinked, "Am not."

I smirked at this, "You sure?"

Celea smiled then looked at where she was sitting and quickly got up, "Um... uh... I think the storm's letting up..."

I sighed before I looked out the window, "I do think you're right."

Celea smiled a bit more before I started dialing on her cell and sighed after thirty seconds, "Hey Blake. It's Celea. Get over here. The storm's ended and I don't think Hunter's ready to be an uncle just yet... if you even told her how you feel."

She hung up and dialed another number. Again after thirty seconds she sighed, "Hey Shane, it's Celea. Call me when you get the chance. I wanna check out the Skate Park after that storm, wanna come with?"

She hung up and dialed again.

After thirty seconds she groaned, "Tori, it's Celea. Wanna check out the beach after the storm? Call me when you get this."

She hung up and dialed another number.

After another thirty seconds she was getting mad, "Dustin! Come on! It's Celea! Call me when you get this!"

She hung up, "I swear if Cam doesn't answer...!"

I frowned as Celea held the phone up a fifth time. This time she breathed a sigh of relief after twenty seconds, "Finally! Cam! It's Celea and Hunter."

Celea put the phone on speaker and I got up so he could hear me better.

 _"What's up guys?"_ It was Cyber Cam actually.

"Cyber Cam? Where's Cam?" I frowned.

 _"Said he had somewhere to be. I've been trying to locate him, but no luck."_ Cyber Cam answered simply.

"Have you been able to get ahold of the other Rangers?" Celea asked calmly.

 _"Negative."_ We sighed heavily at Cyber Cam's answer.

"Thank anyway. We'll check around town for them." Celea told the Cyber program before hanging up.

I looked over at her, "You really wanna go out after this storm?"

"Brother is one of the ones seemingly missing." Celea noted.

"Good point." I nodded before I took her hand and we Ninja Streaked to Storm Chargers.

When we landed in the back, I let Celea throw up in the Trash Can before walked around.

"Kelly? Hey, Kel!" Celea called out.

"Anybody here?!" I added.

"Hunter? Celea?" We turned to see a fear filled Kelly rocking back and forth near a corner.

"Kelly!" We rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"Are you hurt?" Celea on the other hand was frantic.

Kelly shook her head, "You know that guy that was with you earlier Cel?"

Celea nodded, "Ty Lunetta. He's my friend from a boarding school."

"He has some freaky powers."

The two of our eyes widened, "Pardon?"

"He came back in asking if I knew the Power Rangers, when I told him no, he sent some sort of energy wave at me and forced me to tell him who my regulars and my best workers were." Kelly was starting to shake.

"Hey... hey... Kel... it's okay." Celea and I put calming hands on the shop owner's shoulders.

"Are you sure he's the same friend you had as a kid Cel?" Kelly looked at Celea worried.

"Starting to question that actually." Cel growled softly, "Don't worry. Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter and I are basically the only ones you told him about right?"

Kelly nodded, "I'm so sorry..."

Celea shook her head lightly, "Like I said. Don't worry Kel. We'll find them and get them back safe."

Kelly smiled slightly, "Thanks Cel."

"No problem." Celea shook her head before she and I walked out the front door.

The second we did Celea's calm expression turned to that of anger, "Ty's gonna pay if he hurts my friends!"

I frowned, "Calm down Cel. It was an honest mistake."

 **Celea**

I deliberately ignored Hunter. I was too busy going over the things that could've happened to my long time only friend.

Only one idea stuck in my mind...

Ty Lunetta's on Lothor's side.

Anger took quick work to my heart and mind. I was about to Ninja Streak all over Blue Bay Harbor when Hunter grabbed my arm.

"Cel! Look at me!" Hunter growled and I did as told, "You need to calm down."

I frowned as I stared at his baby blue eyes. It took every last ounce of self-control to not lean into him.

I quickly blinked, the feeling of anger in my mind and heart dwindled to a small amount, "Sorry Hunt."

"It's okay." Hunter released my arm and instead took my hand.

I tried to keep the heat in my cheeks down before we started to walk around town. I ignored the smirk He had on his face as we came to our first stop; Shane's home.

I knocked twice and the door opened instantly.

"Oh my! I suppose you are here about my son?" It must've been Shane's mom.

"Mrs. Clark?" I wanted to be clear.

The woman nodded, "Would you two like to come in?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Clark." I shook my head, "We were just wandering if you knew were Shane could've gone."

"I'm afraid not." Mrs. Clark sighed heavily, "It worries me when he's out for so long like this."

Hunter nodded in understanding, "Don't worry Mrs. Clark. We'll find Shane as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Mrs. Clark closed the door.

I sighed, "That's one down. Three to go."

 _ **Half an Hour later...**_

I was getting angry again.

We had just finished talking to Mr. Brooks and Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. All of whom said the same thing.

They hadn't seen their teens since they headed out this morning.

"Cel... calm down. We've still got Ops to check." Hunter squeezed my hand.

I wasn't even looking for comfort when he did that, but it helped calm me down.

"And the chances of Sensei knowing are?" I raised a brow to him.

Hunter shrugged, "Better find out."

I sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that." We walked in between two houses and Ninja Streaked to Ninja Ops.

I gulped back my lunch and we quickly entered the room... which was completely trashed.

"Cam?!" I called out, "Sensei?!"

I growled as I didn't hear their voices, but I did hear someone's breathing other than Hunter's and my own, "Ty! I know you're here. I can hear your breathing!"

My fist clenched as Ty stepped out of the shadows in front of us, "Very good, Cel."

I continued to growl, "You have no right to call me that."

"Can't I have a little fun?" Ty pouted and Hunter grabbed both of my arms as I tried to storm up to him.

"'Have a little fun'?!" I exclaimed outraged, "Where's Tori, Shane, Dustin, Blake, Cam and Sensei Watanabe?!"

Ty blinked and took a step back, "Yeesh. Since when did you care about more than your Senseis?"

"Since I came to Blue Bay Harbor!" I snarled, "Now I will NOT ask again! Where's Tori, Shane, Dustin, Blake, Cam and Sensei Watanabe?!"

Ty held up his hands and I just about broke Hunter's grip when he told us, "No where you need to be concerned about. They're not Lunar Ninjas like you and I."

"Celea I can only hold you back so much! Stop struggling!" Hunter instructed me, I slowly did as told.

I glared daggers at Ty, "They're my friends. And if you don't tell us where they are _RIGHT NOW_...!" I left the threat in the air.

Ty shrugged, "As I had said. They're not Lunar Ninjas like you and I."

"If you keep this up, you'll prove I am _NOTHING_ like you!"

Hunter gripped my arms tightly again.

Ty shrugged, "Didn't wanna do this... but... oh well." He's eyes turned a dark brown color and I gulped.

"Hunter don't look at Ty's eyes." I instructed my best friend, but it was too late. He was doing exactly that when I told him not to.

"Too late oh Celea ol' pal." Ty smirked and motioned for Hunter to follow him, and Hunter did without a second thought, "Stay here okay. I'll be back in a second. Then we can discuss maters."

I growled as I tried to move but my feet were stuck to the floor.

That's the thing with Ty's powers, the solar system classification was all about controlling power over an object. Only those with top skill in the classification could control some _one_. And even then it was risky, that part of the skill only works if you had complete control over your 'Darkness'.

I'm able to look at his eyes without my mind falling under his power because my own 'Darkness' -which causing the opposite of someone's emotions and powers to come out in another form- is almost under control and overpowers his. I'm still working with my body on withstanding his power though.

And the others... oh no! The others! The storm must've been caused by Ty as a distraction to get them under his spell!

I growled as my 'friend' walked back into the room, "Ty Lunetta! You will not control me like the others!"

"I don't intend to." Ty laughed darkly, "I intend to let you break. That's right. I know you're having trouble with your 'Darkness'. You can't keep it under-wraps forever you know. It'll take over if you do that."

"I already dealt with the dream portion!" I snarled, "All I need to worry about now is the day and emotional portions!"

"But can you do that? Or will you break?" Ty cackled.

"Oh just take me where you want me already." I rolled my eyes.

Ty smiled darkly, "Now you're seeing things my way."

His eyes shown for a second before I felt my legs being unfrozen.

I growled as Ty led me to the back of Ninja Ops, were the Zords were kept and forced me into a black cage in the entrance.

"HEY!" I shouted as he closed the cage entrance and I was left with only a light in the ceiling before I felt the cage being pushed back.

"Let us out!" I heard four voices shout as I got closer to them.

"You can't keep us in here forever!" I heard two other voices shout on my other side.

"Oh but I can." I heard Ty cackle, "Wait till my DAD hears what the Rangers have been up to. I'm sure he'd love to know what his brother's been teaching his students, and even three who aren't."

With that said, I heard Ty's footsteps out of the room.

Anger boiled within me, the person I trusted as a friend was nothing more then a total liar.

He was so going to pay for it.

* * *

 _Alright... there you go... this and the next chapter were tricky to write so._

 _Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	19. Solar Frenemy part II

_The conclusion of_ Solar Frenemy _... this turned out a little... or alot... out of the box for some of the middle... you'll get why when you get there..._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Hunter you can stop trying to brake the door down." Blake sighed as he watched his brother try to shove the door down for the fifth day in a row.

"NO! I'm getting us out of here!" Hunter snapped, anger the only thing on his mind.

"'Us' as in the two of us and Celea? Or 'Us' as in everyone?" Blake folded his arm as he leaned against the far right corner.

Hunter was about to go for the door again when he started contemplating what his brother told him.

He was trying to get out of there so he could get at Ty.

 _'Oh is he gonna pay for this!'_ Hunter snarled in his thoughts.

 _ **In the Wind Ninja's cage...**_

Dustin was trying his hardest to break the door down, but to no avail.

"Dustin..." Cam tried to get the Yellow Ranger's attention.

Dustin ignored him and continued to ram into the door. It still didn't come down.

"Dustin." Shane was getting annoyed.

Dustin continued to ignore them and ran at the door his left shoulder out and shouted in pain when it still didn't work.

"DUSTIN!" Now he had all three of his friends mad.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanna get out of here!" Dustin gripped angrily.

"We do too, but you're pushing yourself too hard." Tori told him gently.

Dustin frowned, he cared about Celea and he wanted to get her out of here... she should have to go through what she does all because of what Academy she goes to.

Sure being with Hunter's made it a bit better but not perfect.

Dustin glared at the entrance, _'I will get you, Ty Lunetta. You're gonna pay for hurting my friends.'_

 _ **With Celea...**_

She was pacing around her cage, banging into walls when her mind started to show signs of anger and hatred towards her friends.

She was on the brink of tears as she tried and failed to talk to Hunter telepathically for the twentieth time in a row today.

Celea wasn't one to get emotional when she didn't see her friends. She knew where they were, but Ty had been smart and made the cages soundproof after she got into her's.

And she, just like Hunter and Dustin, was growing angry and spiteful.

The Bradley brothers were with each other.

The Wind Ninja Students and family were with each other.

But Celea was all alone.

She wanted to laugh at Blake's horrid jokes. She wanted to listen to Cam drown on and on about science and computers. She wanted to hear Tori's stories about surfing. She wanted to give Shane tips on his skateboarding. She wanted to laugh with Dustin over something that happened that made him smile.

But most of all... She wanted to tell Hunter her true feelings for him.

Sure she kissed him twice. But that doesn't really tell someone that you love them... does it?

 _ **Outside all the cages...**_

The door to the Zord Bay opened and Ty stepped through, "Good morning Rangers!"

He got no reply, much to his joy, but what annoyed him was that he hadn't heard Celea sobbing yet.

She had to lose her will in order for her Darkness to take over and Ty was getting mad. two days straight and she hasn't shown a sign of breaking!

 _ **With Celea...**_

Celea stared at a side of her cage before she tried it one last time before completely giving up on it, _"Please Hunter... please tell me you hear me..."_

 _ **With the Brothers...**_

Hunter had almost rammed into the door again when he heard her voice in his head.

 _ **'Please Hunter... please tell me you hear me...'**_ Celea's voice whimpered.

 _"I can... I can hear you."_ Hunter assured her. He may not be able to hear what she could say -thanks to the soundproof cells- but he heard her give a sigh relief.

Hunter gave a true smile right then. He hadn't given one since he got stuck in here two days ago but he gave one now.

 _ **'Thank goodness I can hear your voice again.'**_ Hunter had a feeling Celea was on the brink of tears.

 _"Celea... don't cry... we'll make it through this together. I promise."_ Hunter assured her, though he wasn't so sure himself.

 _ **Outside the cages...**_

Ty wasn't happy about what he was feeling. He could sense Celea breaking through his telepathic barrier and talking to one of the five boys that were locked up away from her.

Ty growled, his dad was not gonna like this news. But starving them was still a bad idea so he concentrated and had everyone believe they had already eaten.

 _ **In Celea's cage...**_

Celea shook her head as the thought of already eaten food entered her mind. She was hating Ty's 'Mind over matter' trick.

She wanted a way out. That was all, just a way to get her friends out... she could stay but they had to leave. This was her fight not theirs.

Finally, the thought of getting out mixed with talking to Hunter and no real food made her break.

Tears fell from her eyes and the second they touched the cage floor her eyes turned Bright Yellow.

"No... No! You are NOT getting ahold of me!" Celea shook her head.

Celea growled before something else entered her mind.

 _ **'Cel? You okay?"**_ Hunter was really concerned.

 _"Yeah... I'm fine."_ Celea answered as a smile played across her face.

"Sorry, but as long as I know in my heart that I have people who care about me... you'll never win." Celea whispered.

The Darkness weakened as Hunter asked if she wanted a hug when they could see each other again.

Celea mentally stuck her tongue out at her darkness.

 _"I'd like that."_ Celea answered after a second.

 _ **Outside the cages...**_

Ty growled as the outside of Celea's cage started to show signs of weakening, "No!"

 _ **Celea's cage...**_

Celea laughed at a joke Hunter told her and started giving him tips on skateboarding if he ever wanted to try it again.

 _ **'No way! Not after last time!'**_ Celea chuckled at his quick answer.

 _"Just suggesting."_ Celea smiled happily.

"No!" Ty shouted as Celea's cage broke more.

Celea told Hunter a story about when she was in the African Savannah thanks to Sensei Chikara.

 _"So then I quickly rushed at the students and won the challenge."_ She finished.

Hunter chuckled, _**'Yeesh. That sounds really crazy.'**_

Celea shrugged though he couldn't see her, _"I know."_

The cage started glowing on the inside and Celea quickly got in the middle of it.

"What the...?!" Celea covered her eyes as her cage broke.

"NO!" She saw Ty standing in front of the Zords.

She flipped out of the cage and smirked, "I believe you've got some explainin' to do."

"I don't have anything to explain to the likes of you!" Ty snarled.

"No. But you're gonna." Celea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting her Darkness flow through her being.

Her eyes glowed a bright yellow as she lunged at Ty.

The latter of which jumped out of the way and elbowed her.

Celea's control of her darkness withered slightly as she landed on the ground and cried out in pain.

 _ **In the Thunder Ninja's cage...**_

The second Hunter heard Celea cry out, he got really worried.

"CELEA!" He banged his fist against the door, Blake joining in since he heard it too.

"Grr! There's gotta be a way out of here!" Blake snapped as they stopped.

Hunter looked at the grated ceiling for the third time that day, "We need to get that off."

His brother rolled his eyes, "And how do you suppose we do that?!"

Hunter groaned, their powers had been useless since they were forced in there. It wasn't until something banged into the door (making a huge dent in the process) did he get an idea. He closed his eyes and focused his power on the dent and sent a strong blast of thunder at it.

He heard a loud _'Crack'_ and when he opened his eyes, he saw a big gaping hole where the dent was. "It worked!" Hunter gasped in awe. The brother's looked at each other before they quickly climbed out.

"NO!" Ty shouted as he looked at the two Rangers as they got out of their cage.

"YES!" Celea smiled brightly as her eyes went back to normal and shined with joy.

"That's... that's impossible!" Ty backed away from the three really angry rangers.

"Oh, it's possible." Celea scuffed and rubbed her shoulder, "Though it was really hard to dent that thing!"

Hunter put a hand on her good shoulder, "You wanna get the others out or should we?"

Celea smirked, "Be my guest."

Blake nodded, "We'll get them out, don't worry."

Celea nodded back before sending a wave of energy at Ty, who just barely dodged it.

Hunter and Blake rushed over to the Wind Ninja's Cage. "Don't worry, we'll get you guys out!" Hunter called in.

 _ **Inside the Remaining Cage...**_

The Wind Ninjas and Cam didn't hear anything, but when Blake knocked the syllables, Tori got the message.

"They're getting us out!" She cheered happily.

Shane sighed, "Great. Cause I wanna get my hands on that Ty kid."

"Not before we do." The others murmured.

'Shane... can you try summoning a gust of air.' Blake knocked again.

Tori frowned trying to figure out the words, "He slid up on the first word so it must be for you Shane. 'Can you try summoning a gust of air'?"

Shane frowned, "Can't."

'Oh. Concentrating helps.' Blake knocked.

Tori giggled, "Concentrating helps."

Shane rolled his eyes before closing them, and summoning a gust of wind, "POWER OF AIR!" He sent the gust at the door as the Thunder Rangers sent a blast of thunder at the other side.

They covered their faces as the door burst open.

"NO!" Ty shouted as Celea shoved him back.

"Yes!" All seven Rangers called out as they got into formation with Celea in front of them.

"You think you can beat me?" Ty cackled.

Celea smirked, "We don't _think_. We know."

Ty growled, "You never could beat me, Celea. No mater what."

"That was then. This is now." Celea sneered, "And I'm not alone this time."

Hunter nodded, "You really wanna fight us Rangers?"

Ty snarled, "Of course I can. Morph if it makes you feel better. I can still beat you."

Celea looked over at Shane, "You wanna do it?"

Shane smirked, "Go ahead."

Celea nodded, "You guys ready?!"

"Ready!" They showed their Morphers.

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

Within seconds, the seven Rangers were completely morphed.

 **Shane**

I smirked behind my helmet as I saw Ty's eyes grow a little a fear-filled.

Celea pulled out her bow, The Thunder brothers took out their staffs, Cam took out his saber, Tori, Dustin and I took out our Ninja Swords.

"Good luck." Ty smirked as he pulled out a cellphone, "Dark Storm! Ranger Form!"

We gasped as Ty became clad in black suit like mine and Dustin's but there wasn't a symbol on his chest.

"You can't be a Ranger!" Celea broke the silence that fell over us.

Ty cackled and took his helmet off, "Thank my dad for it. You should know by now who he is."

Celea snarled, "Yeah. Lothor."

I blinked behind my helmet, Lothor has a kid?

"So you HAVE been paying attention." Ty cackled and it took both me and Hunter to keep Celea back.

"Calm down, Cel." I assured her, "We've got this."

"Oh, I'm afraid you don't." Ty laughed as his eyes turned a dark brown.

"Don't you DARE!" Celea shot an arrow at him, "Don't you dare try to control my friends!"

Ty winced slightly as the arrow hit but it did no real damage, "Celestina, Celestina, Celestina."

Everyone, that was in the dream with Celea, winced as he said this.

"You did _not_ just go there!" Celea snarled, pulling a few more arrows back, "Shimmering Arrow!"

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter shouted.

"Hawk Blaster!" I added pulling out my blaster.

"Dolphin Fin!" Tori continued.

"Lion Hammer!" Dustin growled.

"Navy Antlers!" Blake bellowed.

"Samurai Saber!" Cam finished.

We let our attacks fly, sending Ty backwards.

"NO!" He shouted landing outside the Zord Bay.

We slowly moved closer to him our weapons still at the ready.

"Ty... come on... you don't want to fight... trust me... I've seen you fight at full strength. And being cocky doesn't help your case." Celea slowly told her friend.

Ty groaned as he got to his feet, and his eyes shimmered brown again, "That does it! I'm done with the waiting!"

"Cover your eyes!" Celea instructed and we did as told.

Only thing was… I heard a shout of agony…. And I knew right then… that Celea didn't follow her own advise.

 **Celea**

I left my eyes wide open as Ty stared me down, he was mentally putting pain on me and I finally fell through.

I finally broke and let the Darkness flow out.

'Very good.' I heard my darkness in my head as I let my ranger suit fall, 'You won't be needing that anyway.'

" _Hunter…"_ I whispered in my thoughts, but I felt no reply come.

 _ **The Dark Celea**_

I cackled softly as I walked over to Ty, "Very good. You let me take over… good boy."

"My pleasure… now let's take care of these losers." Ty let his ranger suit fall.

"No…" We turned and saw one of the rangers doing the same, "Celea… please…"

I groaned softly as I felt something inside me fight.

 _ **Inner Celea**_

I tackled my darkness to the floor, "Don't you dare!"

'Don't I dare _what_?' She spat. She turned me so I was on the floor instead, 'You're _nothing_ without your friends, and they're not even here!'

I gulped… that is true… but... "They're with me! No matter what! They're always with me!"

' **Cel… don't try and fight it…'** A voice mocked, **'You're** _ **nothing**_ **at all.'**

I head-butted my Darkness and kicked her off me."Don't try to fool me!" I snarled angrily, "I know that wasn't Hunter! He's my best friend! Was even before he found out about my problem with you!"

My darkness was about to tackle me to the ground but I did a smart thing… and started bring up all the times Hunter made me happy.

The more I recounted the times Hunter's brought me out of the dumps, the more my darkness reseeded.

 _ **Reality**_

I still had a firm grip on Celea's consciousness, and I used that to my advantage.

The boy in green was the first to advise something to the others, "Guys… I think we all know what we're gonna have to do."

Hunter shook his head, "No… I promised I'd keep her safe… and I'm gonna keep that promise…"

He looked over at me and took a breath, "Come on Cel… you're in there…. You know we're all here for you… we know you can fight this…."

I shook my head as I felt something grab me.

"Don't fight it." Ty hissed in my ear, "Darkness can't be out won. Your light's so weak."

'That's what you think…' Celea's voice hissed back and I felt the fight for control continue…

 _ **Inner Celea**_

"We don't have to keep doing this!" I tried to tell my darkness.

"Yes… we do." She growled and grabbed my uniform collar.

"No… we don't." I kicked her armpit, causing her to let me go and I fell to the floor in pain.

"I won't loss this test…" She groaned and held her arm.

Test… that's what this is! This was what all Lunar Students face… and I was no exception.

"You have." I took a breath and stood up, "This is still my body… and that means I still can use this…. _Light bind_!" Within seconds light bounded my darkness to the floor.

"Very well…" My darkness sighed as I took a breath and let myself back.

 _ **Reality**_

I blinked as I felt the darkness reseed and I turned back to Ty, "What was that about being weak?!"

He paled as I pushed him back, "You… passed…."

"Of course I did…" I breathed out before I looked back at the stunned rangers, "Don't ask…. It's best if you don't ask."

They smiled softly before running up and hugging me, "You're back!"

"Guys… can't breath!" I chocked out.

"Sorry…. Sorry…" They smiled sheepishly and let me go.

I rolled my eyes, smiling, before we turned back to Ty. "What are we gonna do about him?" Shane motioned to my former friend.

"Ty!" I called out, as he slowly stood up, "Was it all a lie? Us being friends?"

He growled before I saw something else on that morpher of his, "Yes…"

"Wrong." I sighed and looked over at Tori, "Could you do something about that morpher?"

"Sure." Tori nodded and sent a blast of water at Ty's arm.

He yelped in pain and doubled over as I saw dark and purple smoke pull out of him.

Against my better judgement, I rushed over to him, "Ty! Ty! Come on! Are you okay?!"

He groaned and opened his eyes, "Hey Celea…. where'd you come from?"

I raised a brow, "Do you remember any of the last two days?"

The former Lunar student's brows furrowed before his eyes widened, "Oh... man… Celea I am so, so, so—"

Before he could finish crimson lightning stuck him and he cried out in pain.

"HUNTER!" I shot him an annoyed look.

"After what he did to us… there's no way he deserves to apologize!" My best friend snapped angrily.

I contemplated this, "True…. But I don't think he did it on purpose…. Think about what happened with the whole beam thing… we thought everyone was our enemy… maybe Lothor found a way to make the beams power into a true physical form?" I lifted Ty's left arm up and showed the scorched morpher.

My former friend looked up at me, "I don't suppose you could… um… forgive me?

"Yes./No!" My answer and the others' answers were jumbled together.

"Please…. I didn't mean to do any of what I did." Ty pleaded as he slowly sat up.

"I believe you." I assured him then shot the others a glare for them to say the same.

"I guess we believe you too." They grumbled.

He smiled softly before hissing in pain and gripping his left arm, "Ow…."

"Let me." I put a hand over the morpher and let all of my darkness' anger and hatred for this stupid trick onto the morpher and it instantly disintegrated in a flash of light. We covered our eyes and waved our hands in front of our faces as there was some smoke.

Cam got to my side and grabbed Ty's shirt, "My father! Where's my father?!"

"Cam!" I pulled him back.

"Watanabe?... um… I think… I think I…" Ty's eyes widened again.

"Ty…!" We all prompted an answer.

He gulped, "Um… I think I hid him on my dad's ship…." We threw our hands in the air in complete anger. "But I don't think he knows!"

I sighed and looked at the others, "I'll get him…. With Ty."

"We're going with you." Blake stepped up.

"No." I sighed, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Cel…"

"Hunt." I glanced over at him and saw a mixture of worry and anger in his eyes, "I'll be fine…. I trust him enough…."

Hunter glared at Ty before sighing, "Fine... just get back here in an hour."

We nodded as I helped Ty to his feet.

"And be careful." Blake added.

"We will." We nodded stiffly.

"Ready?" Ty looked at me, "You never were a fan of Ninja Streaking."

"Yeah." I nodded, "I'm ready." With that... we quickly started to Ninja Streak out of the room.

"Be careful!" The others shouted as we left Ops.

 **Hunter**

The second Celea disappeared, the guys were just about to keep me back when I Ninja Streaked after the two Lunar Students.

We landed right in front of a room and I hid behind the door-frame as Ty and Cel walked into it.

"Sensei?!" Celea called out then hissed, "Ow! Ty!"

"Keep it down!"

I leaned in closer and saw Celea cupping a hand around her right ear as they continued their search. I was about to consider it clear for me to go back when I heard a Kelzak coming close. "This just isn't my week..." I sneered before I quickly stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Hunter?"

Really not my week.

"Long story, heard a Kelzak, let's find Sensei and get out of here."

Celea blinked, "We found him..." She held up Cam's dad who was in a sphere, "We were just about to get out of here."

"And now you've alerted my dad." Ty folded his arms, "Way to go."

"Hey, I didn't _ask_ to talk to you!" I snapped.

"Hunt..."

Ty held up a hand, "Let me handle him, Cel."

I shoved him against a wall, "Don't you _dare_ call her that!"

"Hunt!"

Ty growled and pushed me against the floor, "She was my friend first!"

"Ty!"

I lifted my lower half up and struck him in the chest, "I'm closer to her!"

"Hunter...!"

He pulled me up by my uniform and threw me against the dresser, "Sure you are!"

"That does it!" We were both thrown against the bed with a sudden flash of white. When we looked, Cel was standing over us, "That's enough fighting you guys!"

"He started it!" We accused each other. We then _glared_ at each other, "I did?! _**You**_ did!"

"You _both_ did." Sensei got our attention.

"Now can we just go!" Cel snapped angrily.

We nodded and I took her hand as we Ninja Streaked out of the ship and back to Ops.

"Dad!" Cam smiled as Sensei hopped onto his house.

"I am fine, Cam." Sensei assured.

"Can't say the same for Ops though." I looked around.

"I'll fix that." Ty assured.

Cel stepped on my foot before I could say anything.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

"Hey, Cel?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... I was... you know I was thinking that..." I looked at the mattress I was sitting on as we got ready for bed back in our motel room, "I was thinking that I should apologize."

"You don't have to."

"Yes... I should." I got up and stood beside her as she brushed her beaut- okay... stopping that train of thought before it get's out of hand.

"Hunter..."

"No. Cel, I need to apologize..." I insisted, turning her to face me, "When I... when I was worried about you missing... and when I saw you with Ty... the reason... the reason I was trying to avoid you was because I... I was afraid... and I... I want to apologize..."

"Afraid of what?"

"That... that I'd lose you..." I whispered as I took her hands, "I... I was afraid you'd just... I don't know... I guess I was being stupid..."

"Hunt..." She hugged me, "You're not stupid... I think it's very sweet that you were worrying. I get it."

 _"Believe me... you really don't..."_ I insisted.

 _ **'Whatever you say.'**_ Cel shrugged.

I hugged her before she pulled away and got into bed, "Night Hunt."

"Night Cel." I nodded and got into my own bed. Once I heard Blake snoring beside us, I looked over at her sleeping self, "I won't lose you, Cel. To the Darkness... or Ty."

* * *

 _Alright... like I said... alot out there... but, hey, I got it finished at least... so..._

 _Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	20. Sensei Switcheroo

_Alright, heads up... I put in another little twist in this chapter, that I hope you all like... You'll see when you get there..._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

"I don't know guys..." I looked out at the track, "I'm still a little new at this."

Hunter patted my back and, though I know he's still mad about what happened with Ty a week ago, he smiled at me. "You'll be okay, you're only going against Dustin."

"Yeah, but he's not afraid of falling off his bike." I retorted.

"How could you be afraid of falling off?" Blake questioned me.

"Why do you think I stick with skateboarding?" I scuffed.

"Good point." The bothers nodded.

We were about to start the race when Dustin looked over his shoulder, "DAD!" I nearly fell off my bike, when he shouted that.

"Dustin! How's my son?" A man, Dustin's dad, walked up to us.

"You might wanna hold that question Mr. Brooks." I took off my helmet and glared angrily at the Yellow Ranger.

"Oops... rain check on the race Cel?" Dustin decided.

"If it gives me more time to practice, then fine." I agreed.

 _ **'And it gives you a reason to hurt him in training.'**_ I elbowed Hunter.

"Let's head to Storm Chargers." I decided, "Your dad should see where you work."

"Good thinking." Mr. Brooks nodded and walked away.

"Dustin..." My eyes narrowed on the Yellow Ranger, who bolted after his dad. I looked over at Hunter and Blake, who were already riding off, "And I'm alone..." I sighed heavily, slowly following on my bike.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

"Sorry..." Hunter put an ice pack on my arms. I almost crashed into a street post five minutes ago when I got to Storm Chargers. Blake was in the back fixing my Bike.

"I'm okay." I assured him, though in reality, it wasn't really okay.

"Well... bike's gonna need a little TLC." Blake came out of the back, "And a whole lota new parts."

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"We're sorry we forgot to get you." Hunter put a hand on my knee, _**'Me especially.'**_

I shook my head and smiled at him, "It's fine."

"Alright, everyone, I want you to meet my dad." Dustin finally walked in with Mr. Brooks.

"Dustin told me everything about you guys on the way here." Mr. Brooks shook our hands.

We all glared at the Yellow Ranger. "Not.. everything. Promise." He whispered to us, before Kelly walked by, "Oh! And uh... this is my boss, Kelly." He stopped the owner of the store. I grunted as I slowly got up.

"Can I help you with something?" Kelly smiled at Mr. Brooks as Blake and Hunter helped me keep my balance, and I got into the kitchen.

"We just came by to say hi." Dustin assured her, "And to pick up some new gloves, dad thrashed his last pair."

"You guys ride together?" I questioned them from the Kitchen window.

"That is so cool." Hunter and Dustin clapped their hands together.

"Taught him everything he knows." Mr. Brooks noted. I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Don't say it." Dustin rolled his eyes, "And I'd like the Yellow Extreme Sugar Cookie."

I nodded, "Got it." I reached for a yellow iced, yellow sugar covered and yellow food dyed sugar cookie from the display case. "What about you Mr. Brooks?"

He shook his head, "I'm not all into that sugar stuff." I nearly dropped the cookie I was getting out as my eyes widened.

"Whoa there." Hunter caught the cookie before it fell to the ground and gave it to Dustin.

"What'd I say?" Mr. Brooks wandered.

"She makes a living off of baking now that she works here. Kelly let her be a baker here after tasting an Apology Cookie she made." Blake explained.

"Yeah, no one's ever turned down an baked sweet from her." Dustin agreed.

"Oh... what would you boys recommend?" Mr. Brooks asked them.

"The Chocolate Blast." The Crimson and Yellow Rangers answered.

"Then that's what I'll have." I smirked and grabbed my second favorite type of cookie (A chocolate cookie with chocolate chips and a fudge center) from a cooler and gave it to him.

"There you go. And don't worry about paying, I'll get Dustin to help me out later, and that'll be payment enough." I assured him while looking at the Yellow Ranger. The two Brooks walked over to another stand and I sighed.

"Ah... a guy and his dad. I miss that." I frowned in realization. I miss two versions of that, actually.

"Yeah." Blake and Hunter agreed, "Us too."

"So do I." Cam noted and we stared at him.

"What are you talking about?! At least your dad's still around!" I reasoned.

"Some how, high-fiving a Guiana Pig just isn't the same." Cam sighed as Dustin and his dad high-fived each other.

"Oh well... want the Green Luck, Cam?" I pulled out his favorite chocolate chip cookie that was dyed green, shaped like a four leaf clover, and had green sugar on it, "It might cheer you up."

"Thanks." Cam smiled lightly and took the cookie.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Cam! We got your message! What's the emergency?" Tori, Shane and I rushed into Ninja Ops.

Cam blinked, "I never sent any message."

"But you said, _'Help! Something happened at Ops, I need some help! It's an emergency! Come quick!'_ " I showed him the text I received a half hour ago. We all looked over at Cyber Cam.

"What? You told me to get them here, they're here!" Cyber gripped. We rolled our eyes in annoyance.

"Well, while you're here, there's something I should show you guys." Cam typed a few buttons on the Console. When he did, a huge machine came out of the wall. We all walked up to it. "I've adjusted the energy of my morpher to reconstruct matter of a subatomic level. It should, in theory, make my father human again." Cam explained, as our Guinea Pig Sensei flipped onto a small panel on the machine.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Sensei?" I asked him.

"I am ready." Was all Sensei Watanabe said.

"Here goes." Cam typed in a few more buttons and hit the big button in the middle.

Suddenly the machine started making weird sounds and glowing, "Cam? Is that supposed to be happening?" I slowly backed away.

"I don't know... I think the energy may be too intense." Cam typed frantically, "Shane! Pull the main interface cables!" Shane nodded and did just that, only to be thrown back from a shock.

"Everyone okay?" Tori, Cam and I walked over to Sensei.

"Something's different. I can feel it in my... whiskers?" Shane questioned himself. We stared at Sensei, where the voice had come from, "What? What's wrong?"

"Dad?" Cam asked Sensei.

"Dude, who you calling Dad?" Sensei asked, again with Shane's voice. All of our eyes widened.

"I am here, Cam." We all turned and looked over at Shane, where Sensei's voice had come from.

"No... way." Tori gasped.

"Oh... no." I breathed out.

"This can't be happening." Cam shook his head.

"Shane is in the Sensei's body, and Sensei is in Shane's body." I looked between the two of them.

"That would appear to be the case." Sensei nodded. Suddenly the Machine and the Console sparked before going black.

"And if that weren't bad enough! The power of the energy force shorted all of Ninja Ops!" Cam gripped, before walking off.

"Ung!" Shane groaned, and Tori and I leaned against the Machine.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that." I smiled at him.

"This isn't funny, Celea! I can't be a Guiana Pig today! We have a skate Demo remember!" Shane gripped angrily.

"Oh man... I totally forgot!" I groaned at the memory, this can't get worse!

"Not to mention what we're supposed to do if Lothor attacks!" Cam just made it worse, "We're on back-up power as it is!"

"We must not let anyone know of our dilemma." Sensei advised, "Shane, I will up hold your place in your skating obligation."

"No offense, Sensei," I straightened up, as did Tori, and looked over at Shane's body, "You may look like Shane, but skate like Shane... I'm not so sure."

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja Master." Sensei noted, before walking over to us, "Cam, stay here and correct the situation." Cam nodded in agreement. "Celestina, take me to the skate park… please."

"Okay..." I nodded slowly.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Shane gripped, "I'm starving!" I looked around, and found a bag of Guiana Pig food.

"Here you go." I took the bag and gave it to him, "Try some of this. We'll be back as soon as we can." I smiled at him, before I left with Sensei and Tori.

 _ **At the Skate Park**_

I skated down a medium ramp, then grinded against a slab of Concentrate. I glanced over at Sensei and cringed as I watched him fall off Shane's Board.

"Sensei..." I hissed, and skated over to him, helping back onto the board, "You still sure about this?"

"Of course I am." Sensei insisted.

"Okay..." I gulped, "Just... be a little more careful. When I first started, I steered clear of the Ramps till I was used to it. But seeing as you have to act like Shane..."

"I understand, Celestina." I shook my head quickly, "I mean Celea."

I nodded slowly before I noticed Ty a little ways away, "I'll be right back... just be careful."

"Okay." Sensei nodded. I skated over to the Former Lunar student.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it?" I questioned him when I stopped.

"I found some free time." Ty shrugged, before giving me a one-armed hug, "Besides, I wanted to see my favorite skateboarders shred… though Shane seems a little off." I simply nodded. I couldn't lie to him… even though he did lie to me.

"Maybe it's that... inner-ear thing?" I figured was the best way as Sensei moved on the Ramp cross-legged on Shane's board.

"Okay...?" He blinked. I smiled weakly at Ty as Sensei got halfway up one side then, skated over to the other and slipped off. "Ow..." Tori and I quickly rushed to him.

"Are you okay?" Tori and I lifted him up.

"I'm not used to being back in human form yet." Sensei breathed out.

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner Ninja in times like these." Tori recalled. Sensei smiled and nodded, before skating off. Dustin and Ty walked over to us as we got over to the small area Storm Chargers had set up.

"Hey, I just dropped my dad off at the Airport. What'd I miss?" Dustin asked.

I smiled weakly before I finally caved and whispered Ty's ear, "Shane and Sensei switched bodies."

"WHAT?!" The two shouted, causing Sensei to lose his balance again, "Oops... sorry!"

I skated over and helped him up, "Show them you can do it... Shane."

Sensei nodded, "Right Celea."

We skated up a ramp and I did a quick turn as I skated a little ways above it. Sensei, on the other hand, skated across the edge with his arms folded in a total Shane way.

We were about to continue when Kelzaks suddenly started scaring some watchers, "You've got to be kidding me."

Ty ran off with the other citizens to make sure they were okay, while Tori, Dustin, Sensei and I ran in front of the foot-soldiers.

"You ready for this Sensei?" Tori asked the Ninja Master.

"I believe the term is, _bring it on_." Sensei answered. He stepped in front of me, keeping the stance he had made, "Come."

And the Kelzaks did just that. Sensei caught three in a bind then let them all fall to the ground before kicking another one down.

"Well… I guess there's some things you never forget." I noted. The Wind Ninjas and I looked at each other before joining the fight. I ran up a ramp and backflipped behind four and swept my feet under them as they made it to the center of the ramp, causing them all to fall down. I then elbowed one down and quickly sent a blast of light at another before a Kelzak shoved me into the concrete. "Tori! I could use some help!"

"Right!" The blue ranger high-jump kicked the Kelzak that had shoved me and got me back to my feet, "You okay?"

"I've been better." I revealed with a groan. We quickly finished off the Kelzaks, though I had to glow every time one off them was able to strike me.

We were just about to head off when there was an evil sort of laughter behind us. This caused us to see a monster... with a foot for a head... GROSS!

We got back into fighting stances as it cheered, "Ready to get _stomped on_ by Footzilla?! Come on! Let's play!"

"Wanna do the honors Sensei?" Tori asked the Ninja Master.

"It would be my pleasure." Sensei smirked.

We got out of our stances and called out our Morphers.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Moonlight!"

"Power of Air!"

We were just about to go up and fight the monster when Sensei put his hands in front of us, "Wait! Celestina and I will deal with him."

"We will?" I blinked behind my helmet.

"Yes... Go ahead Celestina."

"Okay..." I pulled out my bow and pulled back the string for the arrow to appear, "Shimmering Arrow!" I released the string and the arrow was just about to strike 'footzilla' when Sensei pulled out his sword and cut it in half as he too struck the thing. He then jumped back onto a ramp, and when he sheathed the sword, footzilla sparked and fell to the ground.

"I forgot how much fun it is to be in human form." He noted as he down to us.

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Awesome moves dude!" Dustin tapped his shoulder.

"Dustin," Sensei held up a hand, "You will kindly not refer to me as... 'dude'."

"Oh... I'm sorry... Sensei." Dustin gulped. I patted his shoulder.

The foot freak got up again and Tori, Dustin and I got into fighting stances again. "Now you've made me hopping mad!" It ran up to us, but Sensei blocked the punches and struck it with his own.

"Go!" Sensei instructed.

"Right!" We nodded and ran up to the monster. Tori and I kicked it back while Dustin hit it's chest. We grabbed it's arms, and watched as Sensei got into the air and spun around. The three of us pushed footzilla out, as Sensei struck it with his Ninja Sword.

He stumbled back a bit, "Time for some _sole_ searching!" With that, he disappeared.

"Huh?!" We gasped.

"Guess he knew when to make tracks." Tori figured.

Our Morphers beeped and we held them to our lips. "Go for Sensei." Sensei called into it, "I always wanted to say that." We shrugged, while I smiled behind my helmet.

 _ **" _Everythin_ g's back up and running here."**_ Came Cam's voice, _**"Come in and I'll make the switch back."**_

"Ah! Do we have to?"

"Dustin!" Tori and I snapped.

"What?!" He frowned.

 _ **" _Hey I h_ eard that!"**_ Came Shane's voice.

"Sorry Shane." I assured.

 **Shane**

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"Hey, Hunter, you gotta check out this cool patch of flowers I found outside." I watched Celea dragged the crimson Ranger out of Ops.

I shook my head as I stood by Dustin on the small platform, "She so loves him."

"There." Cam got my attention again, "By implementing a new wireless power supply, I think I fixed the problem."

"So... it'll work this time?" Tori figured.

Cam raised a shoulder, "As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow." Dustin and Tori nodded. "Here goes." Cam turned on the machine.

"Hey! It's working!" Dustin stepped up to Sensei's platform, "Ha-ha!" His hands grazed the light coming up from Sensei platform, "Oh no..."

All three of us fell back and I groaned as I got back up. I looked down, and smirked, "Oh I got legs." I patted my thighs, "I got legs!" I then looked at my hands, I moved them in a wave motion and looked up, "I'm me again! Whoo!"

I turned to see Celea rushing in, "Did we miss something?"

I hugged the White Ranger before I put her at arm's length, "Celea, please tell me Sensei did well with the Demo."

Cel was silent for a moment before saying, "Shane... You're back!"

I sighed, "And there goes my reputation..."

"Relax! It was only one demo." Cel rolled her eyes.

We looked over at Sensei when we heard grunting. "Dad? How do you feel?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Like..." Oh no... "I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds..."

We looked at Dustin's body, "We seemed to have solved one problem," He motioned with one hand, "And created another." He motioned with the other hand.

Celea and Tori both looked at Cam, "Oh boy..."

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

"I think we're back online..." Cam breathed out, causing Tori, Celea, and I to walk over to him.

"He's in the shopping district." Tori leaned against the table.

"And I don't think he's looking for bargains." Cel and I chorused.

"Have the Thunder Rangers meet us there." Sensei instructed.

"Already told Hunter." Cel nodded and I raised a brow at her.

"Don't ask." Tori instructed, "It's better if you don't ask."

I shrugged, "Alright.

"I'll join you after I fill them in, then." Cam decided.

Cel grabbed my arm as we Ninja Streaked to the Shopping district.

We landed on the left of Sensei while Tori landed on his right.

'Footzilla' was looking at some shoes before turning to face us, "Rangers?! You're not gonna step on my party!"

"We're gonna wipe you out, toe jam!" I countered as we got into formation.

"Ready?" Sensei asked.

"Ready!" We nodded.

"Ninja Storm!..."

"Moonlit Storm!..."

"Ranger Form! Hayah!"

"Power of Water..."

"Earth!"

"Moonlight!"

"Air!"

Tori and I pulled out our Ninja Swords while Celea pulled out her Lunar Whip. "After you." Sensei decided.

"You got it Sensei!" We nodded and ran up to the foot freak.

We got up to him, and I only got one strike of before he kicked me back, same with Tori, and Cel. All three of us landed on the ground.

"Grr..." Cel groaned before grabbing her side, "Ow..."

"If I may..." Sensei calmly walked up to the monster.

"You and me are going toe to toe!" Footzilla declared. He hopped forward and sent a punch at Sensei, who blocked it, then sent another punch, which Sensei grabbed. Sensei spun that arm around before backing away. He pushed another punch away, then stabbed it with his fingertips, before pulling back a little and turning it into a punch. Causing the Alien to fly backwards.

"Wow!" We got up and walked over to him.

"It is amazing to note the differences between the Red Ranger's and the Yellow Ranger's physiology." Sensei noted.

"Maybe you could do that _after_ the fight?" Cel advised.

"Excellent point." Sensei agreed, "You must pay, evil space alien."

"And you think _I'm_ corny!" Footzilla got back up and started laughing as it sent some sort of beam at us, forcing us to the ground, "I'm walking all over you!"

Suddenly, two figures jumped through the air and kicked him back. Turns out, it was Hunter and Blake.

"It's time to give this foot the boot." Hunter declared.

"Really Hunter?" I could tell Celea rolled her eyes as she grumbled that.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" The Thunder Ranger's chorused. Once they emerged from their morph they continued, "Power of Thunder!" They then Ninja Streaked around the buildings around us. Footzilla following.

They land in an amphitheater and from what I could see, they crossed their Thunder Staffs, and sent a blast at the Alien.

Once they sent him back, I figured Cam jump in and started fighting too... I could tell because I heard Footzilla yell, "Oh great! Another one!"

"Don't worry, I'm the last one!" He assured before he struck the monster.

We all got up and regrouped with them. "Tagged you all with Anti-Gravity bunion pads!" Footzilla shouted.

"What?" We chorused, confused. We looked around our uniforms we finally found them and started tryin to tug them off.

"I can't get it off!" I heard Cel growl as she hopped on one foot, trying to get it off her leg.

Footzilla laughed, "A little lighter on your feet." He held out a staff and suddenly we were floating in the air. "Anti-Gravity Power, activate now!"

 **Third Person**

The Rangers continued to float around, and Celea was getting angry... like on the brink of darkness angry.

"So... Still hanging in there Rangers?!" Footzilla called out.

"Hey! Put us down!" Celea yelled, her eyes flashing bright yellow behind her helmet.

"You asked for it." Footzilla would be smirking if he had a moving mouth. He held out his staff, and deactivated the pad on her leg.

"Woah!" She was pulled to the ground, and caused a giant hole.

"Cel!" Hunter shouted.

"Ung... I'm getting dizzy!" Cam complained.

"Me too!" Blake groaned.

"Hold on!" Tori instructed.

Footzilla continued to laugh as he walked up to Celea, who was trapped in the hole she's made, "You're grounded, White Ranger!"

Celea growled, her eyes glowing brighter by the second. "Celestina! Focus your energy! I'll distract Footzilla!" Sensei instructed as he pulled out Dustin's weapon, "Lion Hammer! Hyah!" He flung the double headed weapon at the Alien, causing it to spin away from her. "Celestina! Use your inner Lunar skills to extract yourself!"

"I... I can't!" Celea groaned weakly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"You can! Concentrate!" Sensei instructed.

Celea closed her eyes and ground out, "Lunar strength! Break Free!" She pulled her hands together, and spun out of the hole, right as Footzilla was walking back to her.

"Huh?!" He shouted. Celea got back on the ground pulled out her Eclipse Whip and wrapped it around the monster, before jumping into the air and using the pull of the whip to drag Footzilla with her as she Ninja Ran over to an empty area.

"Hey! Put me down!" Footzilla was terrified.

"My pleasure." Celea released her whip and the alien as they came to a stop. Footzilla landed on it's front, while Celea back-flipped behind it, pulling out her bow. Once Footzilla got back up once more, she sent several Shimmering Arrows at it. This caused him to spark and fall down again, and for his staff with the power over the Anti-Gravity pads to break, and the pads on the others to disappear.

They landed on the ground... Sensei on his feet the others... on their backs and bottoms.

"Awesome!" Celea smiled and rushed over to them.

"Good job, Celestina." Sensei gave her the Eclipse Whip back.

"Thanks Sensei." Celea nodded as she gratefully took it, "I think watching your experiences today's got me working harder."

Shane heard Footzilla getting up and the Rangers all turned, and grabbed out their weapons. "I'm not through yet!"

"Come on guys!" Shane declared.

"Thunderstorm Lunar Cannon!" Everyone combined their weapons.

"Fire!" Shane pulled the trigger. The ball of moonlit energy shot out, and struck Footzilla head on. The Rangers turned around, holding their respective weapons as he exploded.

They Rangers turned back around cheering, "Yes!"

Celea high-fived Shane, then Sensei, "That was awesome!"

Hunter frowned behind his helmet, but let her reaction slide.

They're joy was, however, crushed when Footzilla grew, laughing. "Cam, the Megazords!" Sensei instructed.

"Sure thing." Cam nodded, and summoned the Zords.

Once they were in their Megazord form, the Rangers Ninja Streaked into them. "Oh... I have never ridden in the zords before." Sensei noted to himself, "This is, well, fun."

 _ **" _Hunter! Celea! Le_ t's mix it up!"**_ Shane called out as he held a power disk.

 _ **"** ** _Righ_ t."**_ The Thunder and Lunar Rangers nodded before the three put their disk into the slot and summoned the Minizord.

Once that happened, they combined into the Lunar Thunderstorm Megazord.

Footzilla laughed, before he threw another 'Anti-Gravity bunion pad' onto their Megazord and lifted them into the air, "Up, up, and away!"

 _ **"** ** _Sen_ sei what do we do?!"**_ Shane called out frantically.

"I have taught you all you need to know, Shane." Sensei assured.

The Rangers all nodded before chorusing, _**"Lunar Thunderstorm: Full Power!"**_

The Megazord got in the air, using the Owl Zord's wings and pulled the cord on the Lion Zord's mane. Causing the lasers to strike Footzilla.

"Argh! The agony of Defeat!" Were it's final words as it started exploding.

 _ **" _Yes_!"**_ Everyone cheered happily.

 _ **45 minutes later...**_

The Rangers were gathered around in Ops. Celea, Blake, and Hunter on one side of the Console, the rest on the other.

"Okay... everything's all set." Cam declared, "Dad you ready?"

Sensei walked up and put a hand on the Samurai's shoulder, "I never realized how hard it must be not having a human father any longer."

"Whatever form you're in, I'll always be there for you." Cam took a deep breath, "And I know you're always there for me."

"That's really cool." Everyone's attention was turned to Dustin, who was standing on the small platform, "But... can we get this over with? I... think I've got fleas..."

Sensei walked over to the human one and stood on it.

Cam started up the machine once more but Hunter noticed something on Dustin's stand and touched it when no one was looking.

Sensei went out of Dustin and now into Hunter as Dustin got back into himself and Hunter got into Sensei.

"I am going to count to three." Celea growled with her eyes closed after seeing that, "And someone BETTER tell me that Hunter didn't just do something stupid!"

No one said a thing as Celea got to three and she opened her eyes.

"I am _so_ going to get you Hunt!" Celea hissed softly.

"Great. And I only had it calibrated to match Dustin not Hunter!" Cam complained.

"Cel... your right eye's twitching." Blake noted.

"I know." Celea walked out of Ops, anger fuming within her.

"She's really mad." Hunter gulped then groaned, "Dustin, how much of that food did you eat?!"

Dustin shrugged, "It's so good though. You should try it."

"Cam! Get me out of here!" Hunter complained.

"I'll try to be fast... meanwhile someone better go calm Celea down before something happens that we'll regret." Cam instructed everyone.

Sensei cleared his throat, "I will go."

"No offense Sensei... but Hunter's the reason she's mad. I don't think seeing you in his body's gonna calm her down." Blake noted.

Sensei however just walked out of Ops and followed after Celea.

 _ **At the Motel**_

Celea was listening to a song that perfectly matched her mood, "...Why _did_ I let _myself_ believe miracles could happen? 'Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care... I thought you were my fairy tale! A dream when I'm not sleeping. A wish upon a star that's coming true! But everybody _else_ could tell, that I confused my feelings with the truth. When there was me and you... I swore I knew the melody, that I heard you singing. And when you smiled, you made me feel like I could sing _along_!

"But _then_ you went and _changed_ the words! Now my heart is empty... I'm only left with used-to-Be's, and once upon a song…... _Now_ I know your not a _fairy tale_! And dreams were meant for sleeping! And wishes on a star just don't come _true_!... 'Cause now, _even I_ can tell, that I confused my feelings with the truth... 'Cause I liked the view, when there was me and _**you**_!... I can't believe that I could be so blind! It's like you were _floating_ while I was _falling_ and I didn't _mind_...! 'Cause I liked the _view_!... I thought you felt it too! When there was me and you..."

Celea heard slight clapping from where she stood, back turned, to the front door as she took off her headphones.

"Very nice Celea." Sensei informed her.

"Sensei..." Celea turned around, "No disrespect, but I don't want to be bothered right now."

Sensei nodded, "Which is why I came. May I?" Celea nodded and Sensei stepped inside.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Celea asked as she stepped around him and closed the door.

"Celea... something is troubling you and it must not only be from Hunter's... blunder let's call it."

Celea sighed and turned to face him, "Hunter's smart... he should've known not to touch anything." Seeing Sensei in Hunter's body also broke her heart.

Sensei nodded before holding his arms out, "I believe this would call for a hug?"

Celea nodded and walked into his arms. "Sorry Sensei..." The Lunar Student whispered softly.

"No, no. It's alright. Every Ninja needs help from a friend." Sensei assured her.

Celea bit back the tears that threatened to come out, _"Hunter..."_

 _ **Back at Ninja Ops**_

Hunter was pacing back and forth, "Come on Cam! I don't have all day! Cel's as upset as it is!"

"My dad's taking care of it." Cam assured him.

"This being the same guy that ended up kissing her!" Hunter hissed angrily.

"I'm going as fast as I can Hunter. Stop worrying!" Cam gripped.

"How can I not?!" Hunter snapped, "She's my best friend! I need to make it up to her. NOW!"

"Hunter... calm down bro." Blake sighed, "I trust that Sensei can help Celea."

"But _I_ wanna be the one that does that." Hunter whispered softly as he sat down on Sensei's chair, _"I'm sorry Celea."_

 _ **'It's okay Hunter.'**_

 _"No it's not... I'll get you an apology cookie... two apology cookies... just please, please don't be mad at me."_

"Hunt... I'm not mad."

The rangers turned to see Celea and Sensei walking in. "You're not?" Hunter frowned.

"I'm angry at how crazy you are, but not you as a whole." Celea walked up to him.

Hunter sighed a little, "That's a relief."

"Now, Cam, can you get them back so I can actually hit him?" Celea looked over at the Green ranger.

"On it... I just need this." Cam plucked a hair from Hunter's head.

"Ow!" Both Sensei and Hunter gripped and Celea chuckled.

"And... I think we're good." Cam typed a few buttons.

Celea smiled, "Great."

Sensei stood on the platform while Hunter stood on the small one.

"Please work." Cam sighed.

"You're not the only one hoping." Blake and Celea scuffed.

Cam hit the big button and within seconds, Hunter and Sensei were instantly pulled back to their original bodies.

"Sweet!" Hunter hopped off the platform, "I'm me again!"

"Good..." Celea hit the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"That's for worrying me!" Celea snapped angrily.

"And now I have returned to my rodent form..." Sensei got their attention again.

"Don't worry dad." Cam assured, "I'm gonna find a way to make you human again."

"I know you will try your best son." Sensei agreed.

Shane looked at Sensei's Gennai Pig house and noticed something. He slapped his hands on Cam's and Celea's backs, "Hey, uh, guys?" The two rangers looked at him, "There won't be any... you know... after effects from being a Gennai Pig or anything will there?" The group looked and saw Dustin scratching himself and Hunter looking hungrily at the rodent feed.

"...Highly improbably..." Was his response, and Celea nodded in agreement, as they watched.

Shane whistled, relieved as Hunter and Dustin started taking hand-fulls of the feed. "Mmm! Oh man this stuff's awesome!" They chorused with their mouths full, causing the others to start laughing. "What?" The two frowned.

* * *

 _See? A twist... that, I find both heart warming, and funny... hope you did too._

 _Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	21. Tongue and Cheek

_Okay... I know last chapter's twist was a long shot... so... no more of that... But, here's the next chapter..._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters... or the song in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Blake**

"Get 'em while they're hot!" Celea called out as she flipped a pancake onto a plate.

"Sweet!" I took the plate before Hunter could.

"Hey!" My brother folded his arm.

"Here you go..." Celea handed him another plate.

"Thank you." Hunter smiled at his crush.

"Welcome." She smiled back before making herself a chocolate chip pancake.

"Hey!" We glared at her as we sat down at the table in our Motel.

"I'm the one making the food." She noted as she sat down with her plate.

We groaned before we started eating, "So... what's on the agenda for today?"

Cel shrugged, "Skating down to the beach to hang out with Tori... you guys?"

"Same." We chorused.

We glared at each other before I pulled Hunter over, "I'm going for Tori, you're just going for Celea!"

"And you're point is?" The Crimson ranger scuffed.

"Dude, you need to ask her!" I hissed.

"Like that'll be easy." He rolled his eyes.

"Ask who what?" Cel frowned at us.

"Nobody." We lied.

She raised a brow before shrugging, "Okay..."

"So... you're going surfing?"

"Nope." Cel shook her head, "But... what are you boys really planning on doing?"

They shrugged, "Well... we're gonna go see our grandma soon..."

"Ah... that's sweet." Celea smiled softly.

Hunter nodded, then looked down, "Yeah."

"So, we'll be gonna be gone for a few hours." I continued.

"Oh..." Celea nodded, "Oh... it's... I completely understand."

"Unless..." Hunter perked up, "Unless you wanna come with us?"

"You sure?... I wouldn't wanna intrude..."

"Actually-"

"Not at all!" Hunter interrupted me, "You can _totally_ come! I'm sure she'll be happy to see we've met a great person like you."

I kicked him under the table and glared at him, "But it's gonna be a long-"

"Thanks... uh... so... when should I tell Kelly?"

"We'll be leaving... _hopefully_ tomorrow." I sighed, giving up on trying to stop them.

"Okay." Cel nodded as she grabbed out, now empty, plates and brought them over to the sink.

I pulled Hunter over to the other side of the room, "Bro, can't we do _one_ that doesn't involve her?"

My love struck brother sighed, "I know you're getting annoyed-"

"That's an understatement." I rolled my eyes.

"But, as I recall, you invited Tori to our Movie showing. I believe this pays me back for it."

"Okay, fine. We're even." I sighed, "But if I so much as hear Grandma say something about me being an uncle, I'll get you."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

We walked into Ninja Ops holding some sheets of newspaper.

"Hey." Hunter called out, getting their attention, "Check this out." We handed Tori, and Shane the papers.

"Our boy here's a celebrity!" I smirked and pointed to Dustin.

"What?!" Dustin gasped as he looked at the papers.

"Kelly must've told a reporter about what you did." Celea continued, "It's all over the newspaper."

" _'Blue Bay Seeing Yellow'_." Tori read.

" _'While the city has grown used to seeing the heroics of the Power Rangers, this is the first time one has stepped forward on his own'_." Shane read next.

" _'Could this be a sign of things to come? Is Yellow going_ solo _?'_ **." Tori continued. The two of them looked at Dustin, then back at the paper.**

"Hey, that's stupid!" Dustin jabbed that the paper, "Why would I ever go-" Before he could finish, the console went off... but it didn't sound like a monster attack.

"What's up with the computer?" I frowned as we walked over to it.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the an sites." Cam answered, "Yellow Ranger just got 15,000 letters, and counting."

Celea and Shane breathed in a laugh, "They're all for him?!" They looked at Dustin.

"Hey, don't sound so shocked!" Dustin smirked.

"Hey... it's jamming the system..." Cam frowned, "It's gonna crash!" As if to prove his point, the console sparked and smoke came out of it.

Once that was done, Cel and Cam looked over at the Yellow Ranger, "Do us a favor, the next time you decide to become famous, tell your friends to send letters the old-fashioned way." The computer sparked again, "With stamps."

"That's gotta be a new record for the amount of times this things gone down in a month." Cel noted.

"Probably." I agreed.

 _ **The next day...**_

"This place is packed!" Hunter noted as we helped Cel with some baking.

"Yeah... too packed!" She groaned as she put another sheet out to cool and for me to ice, "We can barely keep up with our orders!"

"What's the big deal, Cel?" Tori leaned against the counter before Hunter pulled her into the kitchen, "And what are you doing Hunter?"

"Ever since, you-know-the-ranger, made his big appearance, Kelly can't keep these people away." I answered, "And we need all the help we can get with the orders we getting."

"It's kinda crazy then?" Tori figured as she helped me roll some dough.

"But, it's great for business." Hunter noted.

"What?!" I heard Shane gasp as he walked over to us, talking to Kelly, "Just cause the Yellow Ranger was here? He's not even like... the Red one."

All four of us flung flour over the counter at him, glaring.

"I don't know." Kelly shrugged, "There's something about a man in yellow." She walked away.

Dustin walked through to the kitchen as we finally pulled out the last batch from the oven, and noticed Shane at the window, "Oh man! Shane... I totally lost track of time! Just let me wash up and I'll be right out!" He rushed back into the other room.

Shane sighed as he leaned against the window, "So what are you guys gonna do while me and Dustin are at the Skate Park?"

Hunter pulled out the letter from our adoptive grandma and handed it to him as we started putting up our aprons and walking out to the show room, "That's from our adoptive grandma..."

"Yeah... we've never met her before." I added, "We hear she's really sick."

"You gonna go visit her?" Shane asked as Cel closed the blinds.

"Well that's the problem." I continued, "She lives like... really far away."

"Hey, do you think Sensei will let us..." Hunter looked behind us, "Use the Ninja Redeye, if you know what I mean."

"There's only one way to find out."

 _ **2 hours later...**_

We showed the letter to Sensei, who seemed deep in thought.

"Can we go Sensei?" Hunter broke the silence.

"As you know," Sensei began the lecture, "Ninja skills are only to be used for the betterment of humanity." We all sighed sadly. "And I believe caring for your family, certainly falls into the category... Celestina has been like your sister for as long as you've known each other, that certainly counts as family as well."

"Oh thank goodness..." Celea breathed out relieved.

"Thank you Sensei." I smiled happily, nonetheless. I looked over at Hunter.

"We'll be careful." Hunter assured.

"You must be. We cannot afford another situation like the one Dustin has gotten himself into."

"Right." We nodded before we Ninja Streaked away.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"My feet... are killing me." Celea complained.

"It's not that bad." I scuffed.

"You're not the one that threw up as soon as we landed." She groaned, "Why couldn't we have Ninja Streaked closer?!"

Hunter shrugged, "Didn't wanna scare her."

"You don't even know her."

"Good point."

Hunter sighed and picked her up and put her on his back, "How 'bout I carry you?"

"Thanks." She smiled while I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome."

I glared at them, but didn't say a word otherwise.

 **Hunter**

Celea leaned against my back, her face nuzzled in my hair.

Inwardly, I was jumping -No pun intended- over the moon!

Once we reached the edge of the woods, however, I put her down as we noticed a house nearby. We leaned against a tree to take a breath.

"Hey that must be the place." Blake stated the obvious.

 _ **'Consid**_ **erin** _ **g it's the only house for**_ **miles** _ **it better be.'**_ Cel breathed out.

"Looks like something out of a fairy-tale." I noted, ignoring her comment.

"A _Grimm_ one, maybe." Cel and Blake chorused.

I shook my head a little, "Let's just get down there... I hope grandma's alright..."

 _ **'You saying that, makes me feel like she's not.'**_

"True." I said aloud by mistake.

Celea and I winced as Blake turned to face us, "True what?"

"Er.. uh..." I couldn't come up with anything.

"I just hit him and gave him a look." Cel answered simply, "Whenever one of us says something like that... we jinx ourselves."

"Oh... okay." Blake nodded and we continued our trek to Grandma's house.

We breathed out a soft sigh of relief, _**"That worked!"**_

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

 _ **'Over the river, and through the woods, to Grandma's house we go.'**_ Cel hummed softly as we finally reached her house. I shook my head softly. I don't think she realized she was singing only to me.

Funny enough -and I just realized this- we crossed a bridge that was over a river, and we walked through the woods.

We had just started walking down a hill in front of the house when I noticed something about the lady sitting on the rocking chair in the front.

"Grandma!" Blake called out, nonetheless.

"Blake... Hunter..." She coughed as we got closer, "Oh... and who is this nice looking girl?"

"I'm Celea." My... I will admit... _crush_ smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you."

"Come closer so I can see you all better." She breathed heavily.

We stopped a little ways in front of her, "Whoa... Grandma... what a big-"

Cel and I hit Blake's sides before he could finish, "Dude! Go easy!"

 _ **'Something ain't right...'**_ Cel raised a brow and looked around, _**'I feel like I've seen her before...'**_

" _It's probably nothing..."_ I figured simply, but I put my hand in her's either way.

"Uh... pair of glasses you have?" Blake decided to say to our Grandma. Cel rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot.

"All the better to see you with, my dear." Grandma breathed out.

"What... big... _pink_ hair you have." Cel suddenly noted as Blake got onto her porch.

"All the better to... uh..." Grandma fixed it a little, "Tease you with, my dear." I jumped a little when I noticed something about her nose.

"What's with the nose?" I asked without thinking. Cel hit my back.

"Take it easy, man!" Blake growled.

"Dude, check it out!" I insisted.

Celea hit her forehead as my brother looked at the nose before bolting back over to us.

"Guys, I think she's really, really sick." Blake informed us.

"Uh, yeah, that's it sick..." Grandma laughed a little.

"Wait a second..." Celea got into a fighting stance, "Guys, look at the doorway."

We frowned and did as told, and did the same as her. Marah had just fallen out, laughing.

"Oh stop laughing and get them!"

A few Kelzaks and a strange looking tongue monster appeared close to us.

"Woah!" We chorused and slowly backed up so we could get a little better with our moves.

I blocked a punch from one, while I kicked another. I then elbowed the one behind me and jabbed the one in front of me.

Once the Kelzaks were all gone, we got closer together, glaring at the sisters.

"Time for my _stamp_ of approval." That tongue Alien called out.

"Not so fast!" Celea retorted.

"This one's marked _'Return to Sender'_." Blake finished.

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

But... before we could continue... his tongue shot out and struck us. Causing us to fall to the ground... but not... _us_... we were stuck in something.

"What?!" I put my hands in front of me, and felt something stop me from going any further out.

I then saw the woods we were just in disappear and turn dark.

"Deja vu..." I shivered as I remember the second time I met Ty.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I closed my eyes, sighing. I just tried talking to Celea... with no response.

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm down, maybe if I did that I could talk to her a lot easier?

I opened my eyes and tried talking to Cel again, _"Celea?"_

 _ **'Ow! Er... yeah Hunt?'**_

I breathed out relief, _"Oh praise the world! You can hear me!"_

 _ **'Oh... sorry... I was trying to out of the stupid... whatever this is... I couldn't respond because I was freaking out...'**_ I rolled my eyes, _**'Really... I**_ **am** _ **sorry.'**_

 _"Just so long as you're okay..."_ I smiled to myself, _"That's all I care about right now."_

 _ **'Good...'**_ I could hear the smile in her voice, _ **'Hey... do you think the others are trying to get us out?'**_

I frowned, _"I hope so... and I hope Shane and Dustin don't hate each other or something... That'll make this_ a lot _harder."_

 _ **'They're best friends!'**_ I could hear Celea smirking, _**'There's no way they'd be**_ **that** _ **mad at each other for long!'**_

 **Dustin**

"He's mine! Back off!" I shouted at Shane after we attacked that stamp monster.

"Listen to me!" Shane tried to reason.

"No I'm tired of listening to you!" I griped his Ranger uniform. This caused Shane to do the same with mine and we started tugging at each other's uniforms... much to the _clear_ annoyance of Tori.

"You guys are being ridiculous!" She snapped at us.

"Time to get in a few licks." The Stamp monster decided before I watched it's tongue come out of it's mouth and wrap around Tori.

"Gross! Ahh!" She called out before the tongue monster pulled her over to him.

"Tori!" Shane and I chorused as we watched her.

"Thanks to you, I've got a new, blue stamp." The Alien laughed. He then sent a blast of energy at us, causing Shane and I to fall to the ground.

"I gotta help her!" I decided.

"You?!" Shane snapped at me.

I sighed, "Ah... This whole thing is my fault!" We slowly regained out footing.

"If that's the way you want it..." Shane held out his Hawk Blaster, "Then take this." He held it out for me.

"What?!" I gasped as I put a hand over it, "Your Hawk Blaster?!"

"If you really don't want my help," I was honestly shocked as he continued, "You're gonna need all the firepower you can get."

"Wait." I shook my head as we got to our feet. I then gave the blaster back to him, "I don't want to go it alone! I want us to be a team again! Like we were before!"

"That's so touching." The stamp monster sent another blast of energy at Shane and I, and we just barely dodged it.

"Ready?" Shane asked me.

I smirked, "You know it!" I got on the ground, holding my Ninja Sword up, "Hop on!"

"Right!" Shane nodded and did just that.

"Let's do it!" I slid across the gravel, "Wahoo!"

We got up closer, and right as the Stamp thing let Tori go, we struck him. I struck low, Shane jumped up and struck high.

We got up a little ways away, and turned as he exploded.

All three of us opened our visors and regrouped. "Thanks guys." Tori smiled at us. We nodded to her.

Shane looked at me, "We cool?"

I licked my lips, "Yeah we're cool." I grabbed his arm, and he did the same with me. We laughed a little, before we looked up to see the usual 'Enlarging' scroll come from to the sky and the tongue monster grew.

"Special Delivery!" It sing-songed.

"Ready guys?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." We nodded.

"Zord time, Cam!" Shane called into his morpher. With that, we quickly Ninja Streaked into the sky and landed in our respective Zords. We then combined into the Storm-Megazord.

The Stamp monster laughed again, "How do you lick _this_ , Rangers?" He shot out his tongue, and the Megazord was suddenly wrapped in it. "A little tongue-tied?" He's only eye flashed and the Megazord started sparking. "Huh?" He looked up, and so did the rest of us, when we saw that it was Cam's chopper.

 _" ** _H_ old on, guys!"**_ Cam instructed before he shot lasers at the Alien, sending him to the ground, and causing the tongue that was wrapped around us to disappear.

"Thanks Cam!" I called out, "That was starting to gross me out!"

 _ **" _I hear_ that."**_ Shane agreed, _**"He needs a major tongue straightening."**_

 _ **" _My m_ other always said, 'Brush your teeth after every meal, floss, and **_**never** _ **use your tongue on Robots.'!"**_ Tori concurred.

 _ **" _That_ tongue needs a lashing!"**_ Shane continued, _**"Power Disk! Locked, and Dropped!"**_ Power Sphere 13 came out.

"Is my breath really that bad?!" The Stamp monster gasped.

The sphere went into our Megazord's right hand, _**"Super Stamp! Hayah!"**_ The sphere struck the Stamp thing, and caused him to spark. Once he did, he started spewing out envelopes.

I looked down, and saw that many civilians turned back from.

 _ **"** ** _How abou_ t the Combo?"**_ Cam suggested before Tori's zord pulled off and in it's place, Cam's copter went, _**"Samurai Storm Megazord!"**_

"Uh-oh..." The stamp monster gasped. The copter part of Cam's zord started spinning and it gained just enough energy from my zord to left up and strike the Alien one last time. "I'm Licked! Ahh!" With that, it fell to the ground, destroyed.

 _ **The next day...**_

"So... how was seeing your grandma?" I asked Hunter and Blake as we walked into Ninja Ops.

"She's so cool." Hunter smiled, "And she's feeling much better now, as well."

"She wasn't even fazed by the monster attack!" Blake smirked proudly.

"Man, she's one tough lady..." I noted, "Oh... uh... how'd she take Celea?"

Hunter blushed, "Uh... rather well..."

"She loved her!" Blake grinned, "And I was lucky not to hear a single thing about me being a brother-in-law soon, or uncle..."

"I haven't even told Cel yet," Hunter rolled his eyes, "Let it go!"

"Hey! Check it out!" Shane caught our attention and we turned to see him holding a news paper. Which showed, Shane, Tori, and I.

"Hah! That's us!" I smiled.

"Front cover, bro." Shane handed me the paper so I could look at it.

"Hey! The press did show!" I smiled.

"Fortunately," We jumped a little and looked over at Sensei, "They seemed to have missed the part were you opened your visors." The other two breathed a laugh.

"I'm through being a celebrity." I finally decided as I lowered the paper, "From now on, it's _all for one, and one for all_."

"Hey check it out!" Cam got our attention and we walked over to him, "Seems not everyone shares the team spirit." He pointed to the screen, showing Choobo looking around an abandoned alley.

 _ **" _Hello?_ I'm not a stamp anymore... I wanna go home..."**_

We all started laughing at his problem.

* * *

 _There you go... hope you liked it._

 _Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	22. Brother in Arms

_Alrighty... chapter 22... well... not much to say before hand..._

 _So... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I was snoring in my bed, too tired from an argument with Hunter last night to get up.

"Celea..." I heard said boy sigh as I felt the bed bend a little, "I'm sorry... but come on! You know I'm right!" I turned away, ignoring him. "Cel..." He sighed.

"She's still mad?" I heard Blake come out of the bathroom.

"No duh!" Hunt snapped before putting a hand on my back, "Cel... look... I didn't mean to put you down..."

I turned, and opened my eyes, "You said I wasn't good at it!"

"Well... to be perfectly honest-"

"Sometimes honesty isn't the best policy!" I snapped before I got up and grabbed the clothes I laid out last night, having expected the argument to continue. I went to the bathroom, locked the door, and looked at the mirror. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my normal eyes.

I started to undress when there was a knock on the door. "Cel... can I-"

"Hunter, I'm changing!" I hissed.

"Cel, I've seen you topless when we were in San Diego, please let me in." Hunter sighed. I groaned, I hate when he brings up the most embarrassing trip to a beach of my life.

I changed out of my pants from last night and put on green, but white-washed, jeans. "Fine!" I unlocked the door and opened it while I was pulling off my top and switching it for a white sport's jersey.

He stepped in and I heard him gasp, much to my annoyance, as I pulled the shirt over a _'small'_ scrape I got from falling off my board and onto the concrete yesterday.

The scrape... may or may not also run all the way up the left side of my chest.

"It's nothing, Hunt." I tugged the shirt down, "It's just a scrap... it'll heal."

Hunter frowned, "When?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Hunter nodded slowly, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk... it's just... you've never taken that bad a spill before..."

I nodded in understanding, "No... I get it Hunt... I do... but even pros fall of their boards every now and again."

"And I get that... but... I was just... I was worried..." Hunter sighed.

"But I'm okay." I assured before I hugged him, "I promise... now don't you and Blake have a race today?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Hunter sighed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the hug, "Hunt, I'm fine. Honest."

Hunter put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye, "I know... but I... I'm just worried about you..."

"Hunt... do you really think my darkness will try to get me if I take a dive?" I frowned.

"Well..."

"Hunt that's not how it works." I smirked softly.

Hunter sighed before hugging me, "Okay..."

"Hey... dudes! If you're done in there, we gotta get to Storm Chargers to get our new gear!" Blake's voice rang out from the doorway.

Hunter and I let go of each other and headed after him.

 _ **4 hours later...**_

I was watching the race next to Kelly, selling some of the cookies in the shape of motocross bikes.

I frowned when I noticed something going on with Hunter's bike, "Oh... Kelly... that's not good... is it?"

"Nope..." Kelly shook her head.

Hunter moved up a hill, and got off his bike, while Blake zoomed across the finish line.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"Sounded like the top end." Kelly noted as she and I headed up the hill where Hunter and Blake were, checking out the former's bike.

"I let go on the last straight." Hunter revealed.

"Think you can rebuild it before the next Moto?" I frowned.

"No way." Hunter sighed, "I've never done one in less than five hours!"

"I'm telling you guys," Oh geez, here we go again, "If you wanna go pro, you need someone to wrench on your bikes."

"Okay." Blake decided for Hunter as he looked at a handle, "But there isn't a mechanic in the world that can fix this thing in enough time."

A man, holding a tool box, walked over to us, "I... I... I'll give it a try."

I raised a brow, "You think you can do it in less than two hours?"

He looked at the bike then up at us again, "Sure." He put his box down and started examining the bike.

"That's impossible man!" Blake scuffed, and I hit his side, "But... hey, if you can do it, go for it." We stepped back as he started working.

"No problem!" The man nodded as he started looking at the bike, quickly.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Th riders are warming up for the next race!" The Announcer... announced.

"Oh man!" Blake and I complained as the other racers got at the starting line, "You're gonna miss it!"

"All set!" We turned to see the man from before walked over to us, walking Hunter's bike over with him.

"Hey." We nodded to him as he stopped and Hunter got on.

"Oh, and I adjusted the flow on the pilot jet, you were running a bit rich." The man added. Hunter laughed as he started the engine.

"Sounds like you'll make Moto number two." Blake noted as they got on their helmets.

"Riders to the starting line." The announcer called out.

"Hey, thanks dude-" Hunter looked for where the man was and frowned.

"He's gone..." We looked around.

 _ **After the race, at Storm Chargers...**_

Hunter was holding his trophy high.

"I get it, you won another race." I rolled my eyes.

"Still upset that Shane and I beat you?" He smirked.

"Yes!" I folded my arms as we walked over to a rack where Dustin was.

"First place!" Hunter showed him the trophy.

"Oh hey! You did it!" Dustin was about to grab the trophy when he pulled it away.

"Yeah man, he checked out in the second lap." Blake smirked and clapped hands with him.

"I'm starting to think you're getting faster." Dustin decided.

Hunter shrugged, "Uh... that's part of it. But it felt like I was riding a Factory Bike our there."

"Yeah, that freaky guy hooked you up, huh?" I noted.

"Yeah." Hunt nodded.

"What freaky guy?" Dustin questioned.

"Uh... skinny, kinda nerdy looking." Was the best way Blake could describe him.

"Yeah, he did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours." I added.

"That'd be Perry." Dustin smiled and started walking away, causing us to follow, "He's, um... he's this total Moto genius. A little shrimpy though."

Hunter blinked, "You... you know him?"

"Yeah." Dustin nodded as he fixed a coat rack.

"So where does he live?" Blake and I asked, then glared at each other.

"Hey, my bike's the one that needs fixing!" I reminded him.

Blake shrugged, "But do you ever ride it for Motos?" I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Uh... out of town by that creepy area down by the train tracks." Dustin answered still. He walked away after that.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Blake smiled, an idea clearly forming in his head.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Let's see... creepy area... down by train tracks... yep this is the place." I nodded to the building in front of us.

"It's not _that_ creepy." Hunter scuffed before we heard a cat jump out of a trash can and we clung to each other.

"Okay... maybe a little creepy..." Blake noted as we let each other go, "Let's just keep going."

So, we continued on until I saw the familiar man standing by a machine inside, "Perry!"

"We've been looking for you." Blake added as we stopped in front of him.

"Wh- What are you guys doing here?" Perry looked between us.

"You ever thought about hooking up with a team?" Hunter looked around, "We could go pretty far, the three-" I whacked his arm- "Four, of us working together." He touched a wrench and it ended up falling to the floor. Perry rushed over and quickly picked it up. "Uh... sorry..."

"I'm pretty busy at the moment, working on some special projects." Perry reasoned, "Projects that could revolutionize the motorcycle industry."

"Look," Hunter tried to reason, "We promise not to take up all your time." He put his hand on Perry's shoulder before moving it.

"I... I can't... I'm sorry..."

"Come on Perry, it's not pretty when Hunter starts to beg." I smirked at the memory.

"Don't let it come to that." Blake added.

"O... okay fine..." Perry started ushering us out, "I... I'll meet you guys at the track and we'll talk about it..."

"Great." Blake and I nodded.

Hunter looked at something covered and before I could stop him he grabbed the

cover and tried to move it up, "Hey is this one of your big projects?"

"Don't touch that!" Perry pulled it out of his grip and out the cover back down.

"Woah.. must be top secret huh?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh... I uh... don't wanna get any dirt on it." Perry answered quickly.

"Dude, we wash!" Blake frowned. I rolled my eyes and noticed Hunter looking at something.

Perry laughed a little, "Y... you know what I mean..."

"Whatever... that's cool..." Hunter noted as Blake walked passed us.

Perry took the think from his hands, "Uh... I'll see you later on."

"Okay." We shrugged and followed after the Navy Ranger.

"Later!" He called back.

"Bye guys!" Perry called.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Okay, do _not_ tell me you didn't think that guy was freaky!" I decided as we played a board game.

"Come on, he probably didn't want us to see his stuff." Hunter shrugged as he rolled the dice then groaned and moved his piece down a slide.

"But... it was kinda freaky how he had everything covered." Blake agreed with me as he rolled the dice and smirked as his went up a ladder.

"See!" I smiled at Blake as I rolled the dice and moved my piece three squares.

We were about to continue the game when our morphers went off.

"So much for seeing who wins." Hunter sighed before we got up.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Ready!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

Once we were morphed, the guys summoned their Tsunami Cycles and I got on the back of Hunter's before we sped off.

 **Hunter**

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

We got to an old factory.

"What's going on?" I asked as we stopped and Cam and Dustin fell to the ground in front of us with Tori and Shane.

"He went inside." Was all Shane said.

"Good enough for me." Cel shrugged before she got off my bike and rushed inside.

"Us too." Blake and I followed after her.

We ran passed some frightened workers, when we saw the monster that Shane was talking about.

Blake and I ran up to him while Cel hung back and shot at him... sadly the Arrows bounced off his armor and almost hit us.

"Cel!"

"I can't get a clear shot!" She growled.

The monster pulled me down then punched my back, forcing me to the ground in pain.

He did the same with Blake, but Cel just moved back a little and fell against a barricade. "Ow..."

I growled and got to my feet. I kicked at the monster before it sent me into a barricade, but I quickly got to my feet, "Enough! Crimson Blaster!" I shot at the metal Alien. It didn't even faze him!

He just laughed as he walked up to me, and grabbed my arms, force me to let got of my blaster.

"Who are you?!" I snapped, then groaned, "Ah... what do you want?!"

"They call me Motodrome." Was all he said before letting my arms go and jabbing me in the chest, forcing me a little ways away, on my back. "And you'll found out what I want!" He ran up to me, but I was able to get on a knee and strike him with my Thunder staff in the leg, forcing him back a bit. I groaned and fell to my right side, as I gripped my left in pain.

I looked just in time to see Motodrome disappear, before Celea and Blake rushed over to me, "Hunter! Are you okay?!"

 _ **The next day...**_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cel asked me for the twelfth time in an hour.

"Yes, Cel, I'm fine!" I insisted, "Please stop worrying."

Cel folded her arms and raised a brow at me, "Ehem..."

"Okay... I see your point..." I nodded slowly.

"Guys! You won't believe this!" Blake rushed into the Motel Room, "Oh... was I-"

"What is it that we won't believe?" I groaned as I sat up on my bed.

"Cam's been running test on Motodrome, and he found traces of Human DNA." Blake answered.

"No way!" I gasped, "That thing's human?!"

"Cam said it looked more like some mutation." Blake reasoned.

"Then it's not one of Lothor's goons." Cel figured.

"No." Blake shook his head, "Cam won't be able to figure out who it is until his computer goes through the database."

"Until then, we better take care in dealing with this thing." I decided.

"Yeah, we don't know what he's capable of." Cel agreed.

"Good... hey, do you think we should head to the track? Perry should be there soon." I slowly got to my feet.

"Hunt-"

"For the last time, Celestina, I'm fine!" I snapped before I Ninja Streaked to the track.

When I got there, I noticed Blake following, but no Celea with him.

"She's just looking out for you, man." He noted as we pulled out our bikes, put on our gear, and headed up a hill while some riders were Racing.

"I know..." I sighed, "Man... I should go apologize... I called her something I promised I never would..."

"She's okay." Blake reasoned, "Before I left I made sure she was listening to music... calming her down a little."

"Still..." I sighed and looked at the bike, feeling horrible for what I said.

"She'll get over it." Blake put a hand on my shoulder.

"You said the same thing with Charlie." I reminded him.

"And she has!"

"Not really." I sighed as I leaned against my bike and Blake looked around.

"Hey, Perry did tell us to meet him here right?" Blake frowned.

"Yeah." I nodded, "But if you haven't noticed, the guy's a little whack."

"Nah, man, he's alright." Blake countered.

I looked around more and waved my hand over to where the man was walking up to us, looking a little beat.

"Hey guys." He made his was over to us.

"There you are." Blake moved over to me.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked calmly.

"Oh... yeah... I'm fine." He assured, "Let's get started." He got on his knees, pulled out a wrench, and was about to work to my bike.

I sighed and looked behind us, which is when a smile grew on my face. Cel really had come.

 _"Cel... look I am_ so _sorry..."_

 _ **'Whatever.'**_ She stood beside Blake.

" _Cel..."_ I bit my lip.

We watched as Perry got up and rushed away. "Yo Perry! Where you going?!"

"Oh... kay so he's a little freaky." Blake concurred.

Celea got on her knees and looked at the bike, "Looks tuned up to me... I think all you need is a little bit more force while your riding."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked as we got beside her.

"I may be a Skateboarder, but I have learned a thing or two about your Bikes." She bit. I winced a little.

"Cel... I'm-" Before I could finish, our Morphers beeped.

" _ **Motodrome's back!"**_ Came Cam's voice.

"We'll handle it." Cel assured before we headed off.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

"Stay here till we get back." I instructed Cel as Blake and I hopped on our Tsunami Cycles.

"Fine." She snarled. I cringed a little, but sped off with Blake around the corner.

"Let's do this!" I called out as I revved the engine.

"Oh yeah!" Blake called out.

"This should be fun!" Motodrome came closer to us on his bike.

"Fire Lasers!" I exclaimed, as Navy and Crimson colored lasers shot at the monster.

"I'll show you Rangers how to ride bikes!" He shouted.

We jumped in the air, and I looked behind us, as we landed, just in time to see him turning around. We continued going down a narrow pathway, Blake and I cress-crossing every few feet.

"We gotta lead him out of here!" I shouted.

"I'm with ya!" I turned my head in time to see Celea riding a white bike, that looked like her Moto one, up to us, "Cam amped up my original bike, giving it all the bells and whistles I need."

I smirked softly, "Okay, you ready?"

Cel nodded, "Oh yeah!"

We split up, Blake going one way, Cel and I going the other. I heard Motodrome following us as we got into a garage, and I took a deep breath, _"I hope this works..."_

 _ **'I'm sure it will.'**_ Cel nodded to me.

"I've got you now!" Motodrome shouted before electricity was blasted at us.

"Woah!" Cel yelled and I was about to stop and help her when I saw her get by my side again, "Still getting used to being on a bike..."

I nodded stiffly, "Okay..." We got out of the garage and Blake regrouped with us. We continued our riding till we got far enough that I doubt any civilian that could've been around would get hurt.

We turned and started heading up to Motodrome as he slid a staff on the ground before lifting it up and slashing the three of us with it. We all groaned in pain and ran into an area of boxes and barrels. We fell off our bikes, but we quickly got to our feet.

"Smooth." Motodrome mocked us as he stopped in front of us.

"You... haven't seen anything yet..." Cel hissed out, before Motodrome blasted us with eye lasers. We fell to the ground, in great pain.

"Your pathetic scooters are useless!" Motodrome mocked more.

"I don't think we can take much more..." Blake stated the obvious.

"Let me handle this guy!" I decided as I got to my feet quickly.

"But..." Cel fell silent, "Okay..."

"Give it up, Thunder Ranger!" Motodrome brought his hands together, and sent a blast of golden light my way as I ran up to him. I was running so fast that I didn't even feel it when I somehow disappeared.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

I was strapped to a chair with something on my helmet... and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break free.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"The perfect melding of man and technology." Motodrome answered vaguely as he moved beside me.

"Shouldn't you be out dominating a National or something?" I questioned, "Instead of destroying a city?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Motodrome put a hand on my shoulder before moving over to the other side of whatever I was connected to, "Guess I got a little too much of the blue stuff... oh well, let's move on to why you're here." He moved and pulled a cover off a crimson street bike. "Originally, just a street bike, but I've made some changes for the whole world domination thing. All I need is a power source, and guess what? _You're_ elected!" He pointed over to me.

"You're crazy!" I declared.

"Yes. But that's the fun of it!" He pushed a red button and I started feeling energy seep away from me.

And I might have been hearing things... but I think I heard someone screaming in pain.

I was in too much pain trying to hold my ranger form to really try to connect with Cel. The only thing was... I couldn't hold it long after I heard the scream.

Once I demorphed, I saw Motodrome change as well. "Perry?" I gasped out.

"Hunter?" He breathed out, "W... What are you doing here?"

"Never mind." I groaned out, "Just unhook me from this _thing_." I gasped out at the last part.

"Oh... okay..." Perry slowly walked over, and was about to do as such... when he turned back into Motodrome.

"Oh that's better." Motodrome scuffed.

I groaned in pain once again.

 **Blake**

"Come on man where is he?!" I moved around Cam as he searched.

"More importantly," Shane heaved up Celea, who was passed out, over his shoulder, "Can someone explain why Cel all of a sudden screamed then passed out without warning?!"

"Hold on," Cam held up a hand, "I've nearly got a lock on Motodrome's identity."

"It's..." I looked over at Cel, "It's..." She groaned and went limp again.

The computer showed a picture of Perry, then a flash of Motodrome's face over his. "Perry... I know where Hunter is." I realized.

"Let's go!" Tori decided.

"I'll keep an eye on Cel till she wakes up." Cam took hold of my brother's crush.

"And Blake, I know your brother is in danger, but remember so is Perry." Sensei noted, "If you don't destroy the Motodrome technology soon, it will absorb Perry, and he will be gone forever."

"Don't worry." I assured before I ran out the entrance again, the others following.

 _ **40 minutes later...**_

"Hey Motodrome!" Shane called out as the Wind Rangers sat on there Cycles in front of the building while I hid a little ways away, "Wanna come out and play?!" We waited a few moments before Shane added, "You think he heard me?"

As if on cue, Motodrome flew out with his bike.

Dustin folded his arms, "How 'bout a little battle of the bikes?"

"That is, if that heap of your's can even run at all." Shane added.

"Oh I'll show you what this _'heap'_ can do!" Motodrome declared.

"Bring it on!" Shane dared as they revved their bikes and drove away, Motodrome following.

"It worked!" I got up from my hiding place, and headed into the warehouse.

I ran inside and saw Hunter hooked up to some huge machine. I ran over to him and asked, "You okay?"

"Hasn't Cel said that's a stupid question?" Hunter groaned, "And it took you long enough to get here."

"You're okay." I figured as I took off the thing on his head then undid the straps on his arms.

"Motodrome... it's-"

"Perry." I answered for him, "I know." I pulled the thing in front of him up and he was about to get up when I pushed him back into the seat, "No, no, no, no! You sit this one out!"

"Cel... is she-"

"She's at Ops." I revealed, "She's... uh... she's out cold."

"What?!"

I pushed him back again, "She's okay... I think... Cam's watching her."

"Not again!"

"Relax..." We turned to see Cam and Celea Ninja Running over to us, "I'll be okay... just glad you are too.."

"Barely though." I noted, "Can you two make sure he's okay?"

They nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks." I nodded and ran off to help the others.

 **Third Person**

"Quite a setup." Cam noted as Cea hugged Hunter as best as she could.

"Is that nerd Envy I'm hearing?" Hunter joked, causing Cel to let him go and shove him into the chair.

"Funny." They chorused before moving over to the side of the machine.

"He used my Ranger energies to power that bike." Hunter wheezed out.

"Not just your energy." Cea noted, "Our connection caused him to take some of mine too."

"Yeah..." Hunter groaned, "Blake just told me... anyway I think he's turning it into some kind of weapon."

Cam typed a few buttons to look at the screen, "He's only taken imprints of both of your energies... If I redirect the power... I think I can get you back on your feet Hunter... and I can get Cel her land legs back."

"What do you-"

Celea moved beside the machine and Cam figured her lunch came up.

"She's been doing that, without warning, since she woke up 25 minutes ago." Cam explained simply.

"What about the bike?" Hunter asked next.

Cam looked behind him and saw the crimson machine... and got an idea. "Cea... your bike's still at Ops right?"

"Last I checked." She groaned.

Cam smiled, "I got an idea... and you're both gonna like it this time."

"Oh goody..." The Thunder and Lunar Ninjas murmured.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

"Oh heavens be praised!" Cel cheered as color return to her face after Cam brought their energy back.

"Yeah." Hunter smirked as he got off the chair.

"You're welcome." Cam smiled.

"Now let's get out of here." Cel decided, "Like I said before, this place is creepy."

The boys nodded, "Right."

They all held out their morphers, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Thunder Storm!..."

"Moonlit Storm!..."

"Samurai Storm!..."

"Ranger Form! Hyah!"

Once they were morphed, Cam pulled a cover off their new bikes, which he had turned into what he was calling Ninja Glider Cycles. One was white and had Celea's Lunar insignia on the back wheel cover, and the other was Crimson had Hunter's Thunder insignia on the back wheel cover. "Here are your new bikes."

"Thanks Cam." They nodded to Cam before they got on them.

They revved the engines and took off.

 _ **With the other Rangers...**_

The Wind Ninjas were on the ground after they fell off their Tsunami Cycles, Kelzaks running at them.

"Stay back!" Shane held up his Ninja Sword.

"Cam's not responding!" Dustin added to the worry.

"That's not good." Tori admitted.

Right as the Kelzaks were about to strike the Rangers, two sets of laser blasts struck them. One pure white, the other crimson.

The Wind Rangers covered their faces as a cloud of smoke filled the air.

As the smoke began to disappear, two figures on bikes appeared.

"Huh?" Dustin frowned.

"Who's...?" Tori raised a brow.

"Hunter? Celea?" Shane was the only that got it.

The two rangers stopped their bikes and looked at the Foot-soldiers behind them, "Bring it!" They held the brakes and moved to the side as Kelzaks came at them. The smoke from the bikes forcing the monsters back.

They took off the brakes and speeded over to another cluster of them. _"You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"Oh yeah!" Hunter smirked behind his helmet at Celea's question.

"Lasers!" They hit a button on the control panel of their bikes, "Fire!" With that, a large blast came from their bikes' lasers.

"Hey guy, guess what." Came got beside the other rangers, "I've made a few adjustments to my original design for Cea's bike, and Perry's. Cool huh?"

"Woah!" Was all Shane and Tori could say.

"I'm not big on street bikes," Dustin reasoned, "But those are sick!"

Celea and Hunter sent a few more blast at some remaining Kelzaks before coming to a stop.

"Awesome!" The rangers chorused as they got up to them.

"Where's Blake?" Celea frowned.

"He went after Perry!" Tori revealed.

"Perry!" The Rangers looked up where they hear Blake's voice, "Don't!"

Celea heard Motodrome laughing and her eyes started glowing. She was about to turn the bike and go after him, when Perry sent Blake free-falling.

Hunter was one step ahead of her. He was already going to save his brother, with Celea quickly following.

"Blake!" They chorused as they saw Motodrome coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff.

"Hang on!" Hunter shouted as they sped up.

"Out of our way!" Celea snarled. They flew off the edge of the cliff. It was then that Celea's emotions were reigned, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Hunter nodded.

"Ninja Glider bike: Flight Mode!" They shouted.

They lifted the handlebars up as the seat of the bike wrapped around their chest. The back of the bikes then twisted and turned into glider wings, with the wheels going below them to help the lift.

The two rangers flew down faster and finally grabbed the Navy ranger's hands, "Gotcha!"

"Took you long enough!" Blake breathed out.

"Watch it." Celea rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Wise guy." Hunter smirked. The two lifted their bikes up as they reached the ground and continued to fly over some water.

"You never listen to me, do ya?" Blake questioned them.

"You can bag on us later." Hunter retorted.

"Right now, we've got some unfinished business." Celea added.

"Be careful!" Blake instructed them, before they let his hands go and he backflipped in front of their friends.

The two other rangers flew up above the cliff and flew past Motodrome, who growled, "I'll teach you!" The mutant drove up, then got on his back wheel, "Lasers!" He sent two sets of laser blasts at the two rangers. They revved their flying bikes and sent three sets of their own.

"Power dive!" They chorused and pushed the handlebars down, causing them to go lower.

"Ready..." Celea started.

"Aim..." Hunter added as they got a lock on the mutant.

"Fire!" They finished and hit a button on the control panel.

A huge blast of energy struck Motodrome, knocking him off his bike, and sending him to the ground.

"Yeah!" Celea smirked as they flew away from a cloud of purple smoke.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

The Rangers rushed up the hill... Hunter and Celea leading... well... _Hunter_ leading up the hill, Celea was barking at him about wanting to walk on her own.

"You wanted to come. You should've guessed I wouldn't let you on your feet just yet." Hunter noted, earning him a whack in the arm, before they saw Perry.

"Look!" Celea pointed to where Perry was.

"Perry! Are you okay?!" Hunter put Celea down as they rushed over to the mechanic.

"Oh man... what happened?" Perry frowned as they helped him up.

"You fell off your bike." Celea answered simply.

"Oh I... I can't remember anything." Perry groaned.

" _Oh thank goodness!"_ Celea breathed out, relieved. This earned her an annoyed look.

"You're okay now." Tori assured.

"Oh man, my head." Perry put a hand to his head, "I feel like I've been living a bad dream..."

"I can relate." Hunter and Celea assured, earning annoyed looks from the others.

They were about to lead him off the cliff when he stopped, "Hey wait a minute... in my dream... you guys were... Power Rangers."

Blake's eyes slowly widened, "Uh... yeah right. Power Ranger..." The others laughed softly, and convincingly.

"Really, Perry?" Celea faked a smile.

"Come on, who'd make this guy a Power Ranger?" Blake motioned to Hunter.

"Hey, I'd make a great Power Ranger!" Hunter retorted.

"A...actually." Perry stopped an impending argument, "I can't imagine either of you guys as Power Rangers."

Celea laughed softly at the two, getting whacks from Hunter and Blake, "I didn't say a thing!" She held up her hands.

The others smiled and started leading Perry of the cliff.

 _ **5 days later...**_

Celea gave Hunter a mini Apology Cookie for free at Storm Chargers, "Sorry about last week... I didn't mean to get mad."

"It's okay." Hunter smiled then looked at the cookie, "Hey! How come this is small?!"

Celea chuckled, "It's a _mini_ Apology Cookie... I couldn't give you a normal one using Storm Charger ingredients without paying Kelly, or having you pay."

Hunter smiled again, "It's okay... Blake and I are heading to the track anyway. Wanna come?"

"Can't." Celea sighed, "I've got a lot of baking and selling to do."

"Okay..." Hunter nodded before hugging her across the counter.

"See you!" Celea called out as Hunter and Blake left.

"That was really kind of you." Kelly noted as she leaned against the counter.

Celea shrugged, "It's a tradition, Kelly."

The owner smiled, "I know... hey... do you think Perry's gonna be there?"

The White Ranger smirked, "Oh... I know he is."

"How?"

Celea shrugged, "Kelly... there are a few things about me you'll have to find out on your own." She also asked the mechanic to be at the track today.

 _ **At the Track**_

Hunter and Blake were amazed to see Perry fixing someone's bike as they got up the hill close to the starting line.

"We thought you'd given up working on bikes." Blake noted as Hunter leaned against the handlebars of the bike.

"I'm just putting the special projects on hold." Perry answered sheepishly as he got to his feet, "I took the rest of the Motodrome processor to the scrap yard. I guess there's no such thing as a perfect Rider."

"Or a perfect bike." Blake noted.

"Well actually, the Power Rangers were pretty impressed with my glider cycle." Perry noted.

" _Again_ with the Power Rangers." Blake shook his head, he and Hunter smirking.

"No seriously!" Perry reasoned, "They came around the garage and I gave it to them. They're gonna use it to... fight the bad guys." Perry walked passed them.

"Yeah right." Hunter joked softly as they followed after him.

"Cel didn't go down there to get it... did she? You know how she feels about projects." Blake whispered to Hunter.

"I'm hoping she throws it to Cam." Hunter smirked to himself.

"Come on... Celea could get real into it." Blake reasoned.

* * *

 _There you go... hope you liked it..._

 _Oh... if anyone wants a side fanfiction that's a bit more into brother's and Celea's two weeks away from the team... I could work on one._

 _Anyway... Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	23. The Variation Change Part I

_Alrighty... this is the first of a -Technically- three part Original Chapter... please try to understand that I was desperate for some inspiration, and I wrote this in February... which is when my... uh... late dad was born, so..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters, or the songs in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

"It's simple, Blake." I got on a ramp and skated down, before I went up the other side and did a backflip with a 360 tailspin before I landed, and did a back turn before I did a kickturn, I then rocked it, and did another back turn, before I skated down.

Blake stared at me as I got over to him, "How?!"

I shrugged, "Simple for me."

"But you're basically a pro!" He protested.

I rolled my eyes and gave him the board I just broke in for him, "Don't be such a wimp and just try it."

"Can't I do something _else_ to impress Tori?" Blake begged.

I scuffed, "Yeah... if you know how to surf."

"Great... thanks for the advise... bye..." Blake Ninja Streaked away.

I groaned and grabbed his board, "So much for being a teacher..."

I got on my board and started skating back to the Motel.

While I was riding, I saw a bunch of people surrounding a few poles and I stopped to look at what they were looking at.

"What's going on?" I asked one of them.

"The towns having a special summer bash." They handed me a paper, "It's gonna be like a big ball... tell your friends."

I scuffed, "Most of which are guys." I got back on my board and continued back to the motel.

When I got there, I saw Hunter leaning against the door, looking at a paper, "Hey Hunt."

He jumped and looked at me, holding where his heart was, "Cel! Geez... don't do that!"

I raised a brow, "Paper?" I nodded to what was in his hands.

"About some ball." He shrugged.

"You going?" I frowned as we walked inside.

"Probably... I don't know." Hunter shrugged, "Maybe not. I mean... it's just some dance... nothing special."

"True." I nodded and put the papers in the trash, "So... what are you gonna do today?"

"I thought you were teaching Blake how to skateboard?"

I scuffed and laid down on my bed, "Total fail... I don't think I can teach anyone. No matter how hard I try... I always get to a point where I make things way to complicated for a beginner."

"Oh come on." Hunter sat beside me, "Don't say that."

"But it's true!" I sat up, "No matter how hard I try! I failed with you, I failed with Blake... heck I've failed with Ty too!"

"Don't say that!" Hunter snapped before sighing, "Cel, you're a great teacher... you tried... but I was really glad you at least took a chance on teaching me."

I sighed as Hunter pulled me into a hug, "Thanks Hunt."

"No problem." He smiled at me.

I was about to say something when the clock sounded, "Uh... wanna watch the news?"

"Um... sure." Hunter smiled softly.

 _ **The next day...**_

Storm Chargers was like a ghost town.

"Looks like no one wants to buy anything till this dance blows over." I sighed as I sat in the TV room with everyone, Kelly and Ty included, around me.

"Yeah... what's so special about this dance anyway?" Ty frowned.

Shane raised a brow before nodding slowly, "Right... you two haven't been here long enough to know."

"The tradition of the Ball, is so everyone, young and old, can come together to celebrate the establishment of the city." Kelly answered.

"Really? Wow..." Ty and I chorused.

"Better get some clothes ready then." Dustin stood up, "It's this weekend after all."

"Yeah." The other boys nodded and followed after him.

Kelly, Tori, and I sighed. I looked at them, "You girls going?"

"Yeah." They nodded, "But it's not like we're gonna be dancing."

I sighed softly, "True... you know? I never learned how to dance."

"Really?" Kelly frowned, "No one taught you?"

"Oh... they taught me." I assured, "But I could never get the hang of it."

"But... you're a good dancer." Tori turned to face me, "I've seen you freestyle."

"That's different." I reasoned, "The songs I freestyle to aren't the ones you'd think of when you think of _'ball'_."

"Good point." They nodded before we leaned against each other, groaning.

 _ **Later that day...**_

I was skating around town when I saw something strange.

I saw Tori and Blake doing something... _un_ Tori and _un_ Blake like.

They were arguing.

I skated up to them and pushed the two apart, "Do I wanna know?"

They started talking at once, but they finally got to, "I'm trying to be helpful!"

"Okay... helpful...?" I wanted a better explanation.

"I wanted to help her pick out a dress." Blake answered.

"And I said 'Sure' if I could help pick out a tuxedo." Tori continued.

"Oh... I see." I slapped the back of their heads, "Get it together you two! Remember you're still friends, at least!" They looked at me confused before they nodded. "Good... now... I'm off to the Skate Park." With that, I skated off to my favorite area in all of Blue Bay.

As I was getting there, though, I noticed a little too much of people arguing and being kind to each other... even for a town.

"Okay... something's up." I stopped halfway to the Park and pulled out my cell and called Cam, "Cam?"

 _'You noticing it too?'_ Came Cam's voice, _'The strange amount of people being kind_ and _mean?'_

"Yeah... what's up with... Cam... are you by Storm Chargers?"

 _'Yeah... why?'_

"You won't believe what I'm seeing."

 _'Kelly and Ty acting like a lady and Gentleman with each other?'_

"Yep." I nodded as I watched the scene in front of me.

 _'I'll get the Wind Ninja.'_

"I'll get Ty, Blake and Hunter." I agreed, "Ops in 5?"

 _'Ops in five.'_

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

Blake, Ty, and Tori were laughing gentlemen and lady like together as Cam, Hunter and I looked over the console.

"There's nothing here that shows anything wrong with them." Cam sighed in defeat.

"There's gotta be something." I insisted, "There's no way Ty would all of a sudden start acting like a gentleman... he's... he's _Ty Lunetta_! He doesn't do being a gentleman!"

"Same with Blake." Hunter agreed.

"Tori too." Cam nodded.

"Oh, but that's nothing compared to the time..." Ty was talking in that stupid rich boy voice I hate so much.

I growled, got up, and shoved him back before I grabbed the collar of his shirt and spat in his face, "Ty! For Pete's sake shut up! And quite it with the rich boy routine! You _know_ I think it's stupid!"

"Wow... some times I'm glad Cea's on my side." I heard Cam scuff, but I was too focused on Ty to care.

The Lunar Ninja graduate stared at me before shaking his head, "Oh... man... Cel... Thanks."

"With pleasure." I assured before I let him go, and I was about to snap at Blake, when I saw him leave, "Why I oughta..."

Hunter took my hand, "Not now..."

I took a deep breath, "Right... now we have to figure out how to stop it."

"I'll figure it out." Cam assured, "Right now... we've gotta make sure no one else falls prey to whatever's going on."

"Right." We nodded and quickly Ninja Ran and Ninja Streaked off to find Blake.

 _ **4 hours later...**_

"He's not at the Skate Park." I sighed.

"Not at the Track." Hunter added as we walking up to our Motel door and we looked at each other, "You don't think...?"

I opened the door and saw the Navy ranger in a tuxedo, "What..."

"The..."

"Heck?" We stared at him as we walked in.

"Do I not look-"

"Like you?" I folded my arms, "I don't need glasses to see that."

Hunter nodded as I closed the door, "Yeah man... what happened?"

Blake shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. But whatever happened... I'm glad it happened."

I scuffed, "I'm not."

"Nor am I." Hunter agreed.

"Well... get used it." Blake decided as he stepped around us, scrapping his hands against my wrist and making me step closer to Hunter and rub our hands against each other too, "Now... I'm going to look at where that ball will be held." With that, he left.

"Something's up." I decided as Hunter walked over to Blake's bed and I stared at the window, "First Ty was all in with... whatever's happening, now Blake? I'm worried... right Hunt?" I looked behind me and saw the Crimson ranger putting on another tux Blake had out, "Hunt!"

He looked up at me, "Yes?" I waved my hands at what he was doing, "Uh... well... I was just wanting to make sure it'd fit... you know? For the Ball?"

"Okay... am I the only one that hasn't lost their mind yet!?" I yelled before I grabbed my Skating gear and headed off to the Park.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I grinded the half-pipe before I went up a ramp and grabbed the edge of it before I went down.

I was just about to do a kickflip, when I saw something in a brown cloak in the woods and I frowned. I skated over to where it was and saw it pull off the thing, allowing me to see an alien with black and white tuxedo like clothes, a brown dog like face, with brown hands... I'd assume anyway since they were covered with white gloves, and he looked to be floating, a cloud of smoke as his feet.

"Good boy, Gentlet." I heard Kapri from where I was now behind a tree.

"Yeah, now Rangers will totally be too kind to each other to fight Uncle Lothor anymore!" Marah... definitely Marah.

"My pleasure, m'ladies." The monster, Gentlet, bowed.

"Actually," I came out from behind the tree and faced them, "You missed one."

They frowned before Marah gulped, "Uh... oh... that's the White Ranger..."

"Why didn't it work on her?!" Kapri growled.

"I... uh... I don't know, m'ladies... she touched one that was under my spell, I assure you." Gentlet gulped.

"Do something then!" The sisters stood behind him.

"Oh... he's gonna do something alright." I showed my morpher, "Moonlit Storm! Ranger Form! Hyah!" Once my Ranger uniform was on, I ran at the monster, whip in hand.

I struck it several times, but it kept going backwards. "I don't think what you're doing is right, Ma'am."

I growled, "Don't call me 'ma'am'!" I switched my whip for my bow and shouted, "Shimmering Arrows!" I let several arrows at once fly at the thing.

"Ah! That's it! I'm leaving!" Gentlet disappeared.

I turned to face the sisters, but they'd already disappeared too. I sighed, "Ninja Form!" Once my Ranger uniform disappeared I Ninja Ran off to Ops.

Once I got there, I calmly walked under the waterfall. The only thing was... when I walked into Ops I almost... no I _did_ scream, "Guys!"

They jumped and turned to face me, "Cel?"

"Why weren't you there when I was fighting Lothor's new goon?!" I growled as I walked over to Cam's console and started putting in the information about the monster into it. Once done, I showed them the Alien that barely fought me.

"Well.. it's not gentleman-"

"Or lady."

"Like to fight so brutally."

My eyes glowed with so much rage, I almost lost my grip on my control. I growled angrily and got up, stepping up to them with each word I said, "You mean... you don't want to _fight_ the man that turned _your_ Sensei AND _your_ _ **father**_ into a Guiana Pig?!" With each word, the others backed away, but I was still close to them when they slammed against the wall.

Cam frowned, "Well how come you're not under the spell?"

"If I knew, don't you think I'd be telling you right now!?" I snarled.

The others nodded quickly.

"Good." I moved back to the console, "Now... why _wasn't_ I under the spell?"

 _ **2 days later...**_

I sighed as Hunter opened to door for me as we walked into Storm Chargers for work.

"Need any-"

"Thanks, but I can bake." I smiled sweetly at him before it twisted into a snarl as I walked into the Kitchen. I pulled out a batter I made last night, "I need to bake this cake for the stupid ball anyway."

"It's not stupid." Ty breathed out. I shoved him into the TV room, playful looking, but I had a hard look in my eyes. "Just saying." He smiled gently.

I continued making the batter when a good song came over the radio.

I smiled and sang it, "My bags were packed from the day I was born. I knew there was something I was living for." I smirked to myself at that line, "I found my _place_ in a runaway car and I never looked back... Never looked back. I never was much for falling in line! I had a long time _fire_ in this heart of mine! I may look crazy in mama's eyes, but I don't mind..." I put the batter in a baking pan and put it in the oven.

"It could be a dead end road..." I heard Hunter murmur as he put some clothes on a rack.

"And I could be chasing down a broken dream!" I agreed, "But I don't even _know_... Just to _where_ this thing is gonna lead... It's a mystery. Oh and ain't life a trip? No it don't get better than this."

Hunter chuckled softly, shaking his head a little. I looked and saw Kelly nodding for me to stop baking till I finished.

"Well I kinda like it when I walk out the door," I continued as I leaned against the window, "Not knowing what the good Lord's got in store... There's a _freedom_ in believing, there's something more...! And one more chance! One more day...! To say what I need to say! Could be a dead end road! And I could be chasing down a broken dream! But I don't even know... Just to where this thing is gonna lead! It's a mystery. Oh and ain't life a trip? No it don't get better than this."

I smiled gently as Dustin tapped a little on the cash-register as Shane and Cam walked in and raised a brow at me.

"Getting by and just a little sleep and coffee cups..." I hummed as I looked at Ty who started singing along.

" _Learning_ through the down, _living for the ups_!" He smiled gently before nodding to Blake who was in a corner, but smiling and nodding along, I smiled at him.

I shrugged, "All I know is that I feel _alive_!... And it's a real good _ride_..."

I looked around the room, the rangers were watching me with confused looks... but I didn't see Hunter around, making me worried a little.

"Could be a dead end road..." I hummed softly as my smile grew into a grin, "But it's the only life I've ever _**known**_...! _**And no matter where this goes**_! You know I wouldn't change a single _thing_! But I don't, even _know_! Just _**where**_ this thing is gonna lead! It's a mystery! Oh and ain't life a trip?No it don't get better than... It's a trip, and it don't get better than _this_!"

The other smirked as they watched me... but I swear I heard Blake humming along. "Oh no it don't get better no!"  
"It don't get better than this."  
"It don't get better..."

"Better than this!"  
"It don't get better than this..."

"It don't get better than _this_...!" I finished.

Everyone clapped and cheered as I did a bow, "That was-"

"Totally Awesome." I saw Hunter smile as he walked into the kitchen.

 _ **'Thanks by the way.'**_ He winked at me.

 _"Yes!"_ I cheered happily.

Hunter chuckled gently, "So... how 'bout that cake?"

"Yeah... I could use some help... I mean... really? Who orders a cake with 12 extravagant tears?!" I shook my head as we started on another layer.

 **Hunter**

 _ **3 days later... 3 hours before the Ball...**_

Everyone was still acting weird and it was getting on Cel's and my nerves.

"I could hit them with a frying pan?" Cel asked as I helped with lunch.

"No... that never works anyway." I noted.

"It works in the movies." She retorted.

"True." I laughed softly. I cut into an orange and hissed when I cut across my fingers by mistake, "Ow..." I walked over to the sink and started washing my hand.

Celea grabbed a few bandages and wrapped them around my fingers when I pulled it away, "You okay?"

"Yeah... thanks." I smiled at her.

"That's what friends are for."

"Just friends?" I frowned.

Celea sighed, "Hunter... I care about you... but... I... I can't be your girlfriend... I hope you-"

"Cel, don't." I put up my hands in her's, "Please... don't."

Celea looked at my eyes, her silvery-green brimmed with tears, but... they looked almost like Blake's were now... dull and emotionless, "Hunter..."

"Celea... listen to me." I sat her on the bed, "You're not some normal girl... you're not some lady either... you're... you're different. A beautiful different... and I really, really like that about you. You're sweet and kind to everyone, but you're not afraid to get down and dirty... you _love_ getting down and dirty. Please... please believe me!"

Cel shook her head, "Oh man!" She put a hand to her temple, "That hurts!"

"Cel?" I asked hopefully.

She looked up at me, her eyes shinning with relief, "Yeah Hunt?"

I smiled and tackled her to the bed in a huge hug, "Thank goodness you're back!"

"Ung! Hunt really?!" She laughed and hugged back.

"Really." I smiled at her before our morphers went off.

 _ **" _Cea? I've f_ ulfilled that request you gave me."**_ It was Cyber Cam.

"Where is he?" Cel asked.

 _ **" _Uh... a_ little ways away from your Motel... actually."**_

"Got it." We nodded and cut the connection before running outside.

We got to the Motel sign and looked around before I saw the Alien Cel described, "Over there!"

Celea and I ran in front of the monster, "Hey!"

"Oh you must be kidding me!" Gentlet groaned as he turned to face us.

Cel smirked, "Not even close."

l looked over at her, "You ready?"

"Oh yeah." Cel nodded.

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Hyah!"

Once we were morphed, we pulled out our long range weapons.

"Lunar Bow!" Cel yelled.

"Crimson Blaster!" I shouted.

"Fire!" We chorused and shot at the Alien.

Gentlet flew into a pole before getting up, "Time to make you two docile..." He disappeared from in front of us.

"Huh?" Cel looked at me.

"Where'd he...?" I looked around.

"Look behind you." We turned just in time as Gentlet struck us, forcing us back a bit and took the ground, "Now... be a dear and be kind."

Celea got on her feet, squatting down, "Never... gonna... happen." She pulled out her whip and struck the monster.

I shook my head a little and got to my feet, "I'm fine with being who I am, thank you very much." I sent a laser blast at him.

Gentlet groaned as he fell back more, "Ugh! You two are so stubborn!"

"We know." I could tell Celea was smirking, because I was too.

"Now let's take you out!" I held up my Blaster.

"Definitely!" Cel cracked her whip.

"Crimson Blaster!"

"Eclipse Whip!"

I sent a blast of Lasers at him while Cel's whip extended. Both attacks struck the monster, sending it back more.

"Okay... I think it's time I use that special ability Lothor gave me.." Gentlet gulped. Suddenly seven streams of light appeared, and our Ranger friends, Ty, and Kelly, were standing before us, in fighting stances.

"Not good." Cel noted.

"Bye now." With that, Gentlet disappeared.

"Blake..." I saw an evil look in my brother's eyes.

"Kelly... Ty..." Cel's muscles tensed before she growled, "That little...!"

"Nice try!" Kelly shoved her to the ground, causing her to scream in pain.

"Kelly don't! Please!" Cel whimpered, "I... I'm your friend... please... remember."

"It's not lady like to lie."

I growled and helped my best friend up while I stared at my boss, "Don't you know it's rude to hurt your employes?"

 _ **'What are you doing?'**_ Cel hissed to me.

"I'm tired of lying to her." I admitted, "Let's face it... Dustin almost blew it for us... and I know we both trust Kelly."

"True... Okay." Celea sighed before she undid her visor, as did I, and looked at Kelly.

Her eyes widened, "Cel? Hunter?"

I nodded as we demorphed, "It's us Kelly."

Kelly groaned as she gripped her head, "Ung... my head..."

"Kelly!" We rushed over to her and helped her up as the others growled at us.

Celea looked at them, then at me, "Get Kelly-"

"No... I'm fine." Kelly assured weakly, before looking at the others, "Uh... how are we gonna get them... uh..."

"We're still working on that." I revealed.

"I can get them acting 'proper' until further notice though." Celea noted.

"Do it." I nodded.

Cel nodded back before holding out her hands and a flash of light made us cover our eyes. When we looked again, our other friends looked like they were acting proper again.

"I'd say that worked." Kelly noted.

I nodded, before an idea occurred to me, "Wait... Cel... when's the ball again?"

"Hunt... now's not the time-"

"No... I mean... I know... but... I got an idea."

The two girls looked at me with raised brows.

 _ **Three hours later...**_

"I'm not wearing this!" Celea shouted through the bathroom door.

"Just until the plan starts working." I assured, "You can put your jeans and T-shirt under it till then."

She growled as she stepped out, "I look... horrible... I may have gotten an 'Unique for balls Skater Dress'... but this is _still_ stupid." My mouth hung open in protest.

It was a white tank-top dress, with silver and light blue moonlight streams going across and down it. The dress hugged her waist before flowing down. It went down to the middle of her calfs and danced around her legs. She was wearing velvet-like ankle boots that folded out at the top.

"Huh... uh... mm..." I couldn't speak.

Cel snapped her fingers in my face making me shake my head a little, "You don't look so bad yourself you know... but did you have to go with a crimson dress shirt? _And_ sneakers with black pants and jacket?... And isn't the white tie a little overkill?"

I shrugged, "They were on sale." Celea rolled her eyes, smirking softly before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." We chorused.

Kelly walked in wearing a dress that hugged her all the way down to her knees, was light pink, and had a bow on the side of it. She was wearing light pink high heels to match, "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Cel took a deep breath.

"We'll get them back." I assured.

Cel nodded, "I hope so... I ain't wearing a dress for nothin'."

Kelly and I breathed a laugh before we walked out and our mouths dropped. "That's our ride?!"

It was a short, but considerably long, limo.

"I have some money saved up." She shrugged.

"Some?!" Celea looked at the car, "This has to have cost... like... 200 bucks!"

"Per hour too. So get in." Kelly chuckled as we got in the car, and I noticed Ty in the driver's seat.

"Your date?" I smirked at Kelly.

"He's the only one that would go... he also mentioned that he's normal." Kelly added.

"He better not be... Ty's a _horrid_ driver!"

"That was _one_ time!" Ty rolled his eyes as he started the car, "And I _almost_ crashed."

"Yeah... and terrified me to death!" Celea scuffed.

Once Ty got on the road, I looked at Cel, "You know... we're gonna get them back... This is gonna work."

"I know..." Cel nodded.

"But...?" Kelly prompted.

"What if it doesn't? I mean... you saw... and you felt... how that Alien almost, and did, control us... what if... the only way to get the others back is destroying that Alien."

"Then we go to Lothor's ship and destroy him." I decided.

Cel looked at me then shook her head, laughing softly.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

We stepped out of the limo and walked into Town square, where the ball was.

I took Cel's hand as we walked, Ty doing the same with Kelly.

 _"We can do this... we can do this..."_

Cel glared at me, _**'Not helping**_ **my** _ **nerves, Hunt!'**_

"Sorry..." I smiled weakly at her.

We walked into the dance floor and heard classic dancing music playing.

Celea wrinkled her nose and looked at the other two, "Okay... 'Plan: Get the others back' is a go."

"Right." Kelly nodded.

"I'm never letting you be the plan namer again." Ty groaned, "But I'm ready."

I looked at Celea, "Ready?"

"If I get out of _this_ -" She growled as she jabbed a finger at her clothes, "Sooner. Yeah, I'm ready."

We walked over to the stage and Celea whispered something to one of the musician. "Sure thing." He nodded and let us onto the stage.

We got up to two wireless mics and Celea cleared her throat, "Uh... hi... um... we'd... like to... sing a-" I took her hand and nodded to her, "Song. So... here goes."

I turned to face the drummer while Celea talked to the keyboard and guitarist, "Okay. Can do something upbeat like... kick, snare... like that."

"Sure." He nodded.

"Okay..." Celea and I turned to the crowd again.

 _ **'Your fault if I make a fool of myself.'**_ Cel gulped.

 _"I know."_ I reasoned.

The music started and I started sing, "Yeah! Come on!" I looked at the team and noticed them raising brows at us before I looked at Cel. "You and me are meant to be! Like a brand new board and the awesomest wave! Thing is honey, I'm your need for every chillin' in tryin' to catch some waves. _Without_ you I'll sing the _blues_ instead of rock, rock, rock, rock, rock and roll! So I'm hopin' you'll miss me too, and your down to do whatever since I broke the mold." I backflipped onto the dance floor, mic still in hand, "March to the beat."

"Oh..." I heard Ty smirk as he got over to me, a mic also in his hands.

"I march to the beat, gonna do my thing." We chorused, "March to the beat. I march to the beat gonna do my thing!"  
"C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me!" I smirked as I continued to the chorus, "You let 'em move those feet, and they'll set you free! C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me. I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!"  
"C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me!" Ty continued, "You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free!  
"C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me," We finished our part, "I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!"

"Like you I'm original, tryin' to move this world from where it's at." Celea smirked from where she was on the stage, as Ty and I quickly got back on, "You're laid back and I get stressed! Yeah whenever we're together, we're more than that. My motto's seize the day and night! And yours is let's go with the flow. That's no reason to say goodbye, now if you're fast enough for a girl on the go!" She got off the stage as Kelly got by her side, holding a mic.

"March to the beat." The sang together, "I march to the beat gonna do my thing! March to the beat! I march to the beat gonna do my thing!"

"Oh!" Ty and I smirked.

"C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me!" They continued, "You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free! C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta be me! C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me! You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free! C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta, gotta be me!"

They got back onto the stage and I saw the other Rangers shaking their heads a little as the music continued to play. Everyone started clapping along as the sax played too. I looked around the crowd, and smirked, looks like the spell was wearing off. Great.

Celea hit my arm a little as some of our friends started to dance to the song before she got off stage and disappeared for a few seconds before getting back on, wearing pre-torn blue jeans, a black blouse. Luckily, no one else noticed.

Ty pulled me off stage and pulled me over to the water fountain. We got on top of the rim as the song continued.

The four of us sang together, "March to the beat!"

"Oh!" We heard some of the guys cheer.

"I march to the beat gotta do my thing!" We all smirked, "March to the beat!"

"Oh!" The girls joined in.  
"I march to the beat gotta do my thing!" We continued, "C'mon and feel this beat, cause I gotta be me! You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free! C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be... gotta be me!"  
Blake shook his head a little before spinning Tori around, who was laughing joyfully. Dustin walked over to the food buffet, giving us a thumbs up. Cam... was looking around, almost lost. I chuckled softly.

"C'mon and feel this beat, cause I gotta be me!" We continued, "You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free! C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!"

The music played a little more as Ty and I got down and over to a set of outdoor bleachers.

"I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!" I sang as I climbed onto a part.

"I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be _me_!" Cel sang back.

"I gotta be, gotta be, gotta, gotta be me!" Ty and Kelly added.

We watched as Celea and Kelly got over to another bleachers set and spun a little as they did.

"Oh!" Ty smirked.

"Ah!" We heard others as they watched Celea backflip onto them.

"Oh!" The Rangers smiled at her.

"I gotta be, gotta be, gotta, gotta be me!" I smirked as I spun around and held an arm up.

"I gotta be, gotta be, gotta, gotta be me." Celea shouldered on her white vest jacket before going back to back with Kelly.

The music played again as we got off the bleachers and the other Rangers got to the front of the stage as we got on it again.

"I gotta be, gotta be, gotta, gotta be me!" Ty and I continued.

"I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!" Celea and Kelly added.

"I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!" We finished, Celea and I putting our backs together, while Kelly and T did the same.

We were all breathing heavily as the people started cheering like nuts.

We put the mics back on the stands before we hopped off the stage.

"That... was awesome!" Dustin cheered.

"Totally!" Shane agreed.

"No question from me." Cam smirked.

"Or me." Tori grinned.

"Dudes... so cool!" Blake exclaimed.

We nodded, "Oh... uh... guys... there's something we need to tell you..."

"We already know-"

"Not!" Celea interrupted Cam, "Not... that... we didn't destroy Gentlet. He's still out there."

"We can take 'em!" Ty smirked as Kelly walked over to get some punch.

"Guys... we _barely_ could keep out of his grasp." I countered, "How are you guys gonna do it?"

 **Kelly**

I listened to what Celea, Hunter and Ty were talking about from where I was by the punch bowl.

"Well... we can try to resist." I heard Dustin advised.

"Resist what?" I frowned as I walked over to them.

"Nothing!" They chorused.

I raised a brow, "You sure?"

"Yes!" They nodded.

Celea sighed and pulled me over to an empty corner, "Kelly, you need to forget that Hunter and I are..." She looked around before hissing, "Power Rangers."

I groaned, as the memory disappeared, "Uh... what?"

"Nothing." Celea nodded before her bracelet beeped. "I gotta go..."

She rushed over to the others before everyone, except Ty, ran out.

I sighed as I leaned against a pole, "So much for enjoying tonight."

Celea's friend walked over to me, "Hey... you wanna dance?"

"You really wanna dance with me?" I scuffed, the memory of what he did still fresh in my mind.

"I won't try to destroy you this time." Ty smiled softly before he took my hand.

"Okay then... you lead... I've never been much of a dancer." I smiled as he lead me onto the dance floor as a slow song played.

Ty smirked, "Neither have I..."

"This oughta be fun." We smirked together.

 **Blake**

"I'm gonna take a guess, and say that's Gentlet?" I nodded to the monster we were facing.

"Yep." Celea's face was contorted into a snarl.

"I guess I don't have to ask." Shane noted.

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ninja Storm!

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Hyah!"

Once we were morphed, we pulled out our weapons, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

"Oh no, no, no. That is not right." Gentlet tsked, "You should not fight... it's not right."

"We'll show you what's right." I growled.

"The time for talk's over!" Hunter snarled, "Right guys?"

We all nodded, "Right!"

"I wish you, good luck in fighting me, Rangers." Gentlet held up a scarf.

"A scarf?" Celea questioned before shrugging and pulling back her bow, "Oh well... Shimmering Arrows!" She let some arrows fly, but they were all sent back to her, causing her to fall to the ground, groaning in pain.

"You okay?" Shane and I helped her up.

"Now I know what those Aliens feel like when I strike _them_..." She groaned softly.

"Don't worry... I've got him." Hunter assured before he raised his blaster, "Crimson Blaster!" He sent a set of lasers at Gentlet, but he blocked it with the scarf, and set it back, forcing Hunter to the ground, and the rest of us to try to keep our footing. "Ow.."

Shane helped him up, "You good?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Let me try it." I connected my Navy Antlers to my Thunder Staff before I ran up to the Alien. He blocked it, and the electric force I had going with it... sending me to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Blake!" Tori helped me up, "Okay... my turn." She held up her megaphone, "Dolphin Fin!" She sent a blast of energy at the Gentleman freak, but was forced to the ground when it was sent back to her.

"Tori!" I helped her up.

Shane growled, "There's just no way to beat this thing!"

"Wait!" Celea shook her head, "I think I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"We use the Lunar Thunder Blaster and Storm Striker." She answered, "And I'm not talking the Lunar Thunderstorm Cannon."

I frowned before my eyes widened as I got the idea, "Got it."

Hunter, Celea and I Ninja Ran behind Gentlet while the others stayed in front.

I smirked as we combined our weapons into two separate cannons.

"Storm Striker!" The Wind Ninjas yelled.

"Samurai Saber!" Cam bellowed.

"Lunar Thunder Blaster!" We shouted.

Gentlet looked behind and in front of him before gulping, "This won't not end well."

"Ready!" Shane started.

"Aim." I added.

"Fire!" We all shouted.

The two blast of energy struck Gentlet down, and we all turned away as he exploded this time.

"Yes!" We all high-fived each other.

Celea looked up and groaned, "Not done yet."

"Cam?" We looked over at the Samurai Ranger.

"Summoning Zords now." Cam nodded as he touched his saber. Once our Zords were summoned, we quickly jumped into them.

 ** _"Lunar Thunder Megazord!"_**

 ** _"Storm Megazord!"_**

 ** _"Samurai Star Megazord!"_**

"Not again!" Gentlet groaned as he looked at us.

 _ **" _Owl S_ creech!"**_ Hunter, Celea and I shouted.

 _ **"Dolphin Blast!"**_ Tori yelled.

The sound-waves from the Owl Zord, and the... well... _blast_ from the Dolphin Zord, struck Gentlet down.

"I may be down..." He groaned as he got up, "But I'm not out!"

 _ **" _You will_ be!"**_ Cam scuffed, _**"Power Sphere 12: Spider Catcher!"**_

Within seconds, the grappling hook-like spider Power Sphere was in the Star Megazords hands, and wrapping around the monster.

 _ **" _Power Sph_ ere 01: Serpent Sword!"**_ The Rest of us chorused. Once the two Swords were in our Megazords' hands, we struck Gentlet down again.

"Oh my..."

 _ **"**_ **'Oh my' _is_** _ **right!"**_ I could hear the smirk in Cel's voice while I heard the snarl in Hunter's.

 _ **"** ** _Now l_ et's try this again."**_ Shane instructed.

 ** _"Owl Screech!"_**

 ** _"Dolphin Blast!"_**

We went the two attacks at Gentlet, who then started exploding.

"So much for being a Gentleman!" Were his last words as we turned away.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

We were all rushing back to the Ball, when we saw Ty having his arms folded outside the banisters.

"Please..." Celea breathed out as she put her hands on her knees, her dress flowing beneath them, "Please... tell me it's still going on."

"Oh... it's still going on." Ty assured, "I just wanted to make sure you guys got back okay."

I smirked and punched his shoulder lightly, "Thanks man."

"No problem." Ty assured before we walked into the Dance floor.

I looked over at Tori and held my arm out for her, "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

Tori chuckled before she pushed my arm down and simply took my hand, "You may."

I brought her onto the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her back, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled as I started swaying her around to the beat of the music.

I looked over and saw Hunter dragging a _really reluctant Celea onto the dance floor before wrapping his arms around her waist and she did the same around his neck._

"They're really good together." Tori watched them with me.

"Yeah." I nodded as they swayed freely, barely following the beat.

I looked back at Tori and started swaying her, to the beat, again.

 _'Tori looks so beautiful... like always.'_ I smiled softly to myself.

What I wasn't expecting to hear in my thoughts next was...

 **'Blake sure looks handsome tonight.'**

And it sounded like Tori.

* * *

 _Okay... I admit... this wasn't my best Original Chapter... but... hey, I got it up, which is good._

 _I promise you, though, the next two chapters (Yes... the next two weeks are also Original Chapters) will be better... I can only hope._

 _Anyway... Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	24. The Variation Change Part II

_Okay... the second part of_ The Variation Changes _, hope the first part was tolerable... cause this and the next one, to me, seem to go down hill..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters, or the songs in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

"Are you sure you know what you heard?" I asked Blake carefully. It's the morning after the ball, and Blake finally revealed what he thinks was Tori's thoughts.

"I think so... I haven't heard anything since though." Blake sighed as he sat on his bed.

"I'm sure it was-"

"Alright! Tell me again, why you made me go all the way to the Lunar Ninja Academy - _Which_ , by the way, just so happened to be in the _middle of the Pacific_ , _**SHARK INFESTED**_ , _Ocean_!- _just_ to get old scrolls on it?!" Celea walked in, several boxes in her hands.

"Wait... it still moves?" I smiled softly.

"Yeah." Celea nodded as she sat them down, "Though... not as quickly... and a little father than should be... Also... you're both lucky I'm a fast swimmer when I'm scared of being in the water."

"Why?"

"I repeat; _**SHARK INFESTED OCEAN**_!" She exclaimed loudly. We jumped a little, before chuckling softly.

"So... did you find anything on what I heard?" Blake asked as he walked over to one of them.

"Well... kinda..." Celea rubbed her neck and looked at me, "It's... a long story... but... I don't get it... you're not a Lunar Student so you shouldn't have it..."

I nodded, "Yeah... and besides... you'd have to be in really deep trouble for it to work first."

Blake looked between us, "...Why do I suddenly get the feeling you two know more than you're letting on." Celea and I looked at each other again, worry clear on out faces. "Guys, come on, we always tell each other everything."

We winced, _**'He had to play that card... didn't he?'**_

 _"Wouldn't be Blake if he didn't."_

Blake raised a brow before his eyes widened, "Wait... you two have the ability... don't you?"

"Darn it." We hissed.

" _That's_ why you guys always say the other knows if we're in trouble and we need help?" Blake realized.

"Yeah." We nodded.

"Cool..." Blake shook his head before sitting on his bed again, "But... how come I heard Tori's?"

I frowned as I thought, "Well... you've spent time around-"

"It originally wasn't _just_ a Lunar ability." Cel cut me off as she looked at a scroll, "According to this it was also a Wind Ninja skill... but the practice of such thing was deemed unnecessary when used in battle, so they stopped... It's only when the force is strong enough, and the a Wind ninja feels so strongly for another, that the practice of years past will reawaken."

"So?" We looked for a modern answer.

The White Ranger rolled her eyes, "That means Tori has such strong feelings for Blake, that he was able to hear her."

"Awesome!" Blake cheered.

"Well..." Celea rubbed the back of her neck, "There's a downside to this..."

"What is it?"

"It's... basically like... sealing something with a kiss..." Celea read the parchment, "You need to kiss her before sunset the day after the first connection was made for it to be permanent."

"Wait!" I shook my head, "Then... how...?"

"The Lunar Students channel it better... so that little problem doesn't really count... besides... I kissed you... I started talking to you in the dream, and I kissed you in the dream... it counts either way." I smiled softly, and nodded slowly.

"So... I have to kiss Tori... by tonight?" Blake blinked.

"Yep." We nodded.

Blake fell into his pillows, "So I should say goodbye to using that ability?"

"If you don't kiss her." We nodded.

"I'm gonna go take these to Ops..." Cel decided, "I'm _not_ going to the Lunar Academy until I'm one-hundred percent sure it's no longer in a shark infested area!" With that, she grabbed the boxes and Ninja Ran away.

I looked over at Blake, "Come on... it can't be that hard."

"Dude, I can barely talk to her without my heart thumping like nuts!" He groaned.

I raised a brow, "Wait... do your palms get sweaty when you talk to her?"

"Kinda..."

"Do you get butterflies in your stomach when you think of her?"

"Yeah..." Blake nodded slowly.

"... And you do get a special look in your eyes when you look at her... when we're not fighting Lothor's goons."

"So?" Blake rolled his eyes.

"Dude... you're in love." I scuffed.

Blake bolted up right, "What?!"

"You're in love." I repeated.

"I am not!"

"Okay... so... you _weren't_ about to tell Tori that you loved her?"

"That was different! I was under Mr. Ratwell's spell. Same as you!"

"So you're fine if... say... Dustin asked her out?" I folded my arms.

Blake growled, "He wouldn't!"

"If you don't love her, then why's it mater?" I turned to see Cel walking back in.

Blake groaned, "Fine! So I love Tori! What of it?!"

"Tell her!" Celea and I chorused.

"It's the only way you're gonna be able to kiss her." I added.

Blake frowned before a mischievous smile grew on his face, "Not necessarily..."

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"This is never gonna work, bro." I rolled my eyes as we stood inside Ops with Blake on the ground acting unconscious.

"Shh! I hear her coming!" He hissed.

"This isn't gonna work." Cel sing-songed as we moved a little ways away.

Tori walked in and I quickly walked over to her, "Tori! Hey... look at Blake!"

"What happened?" She kneeled down to him.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "But I think he needs mouth-to-mouth."

"I don't know-"

"Trust me... I think he does." I insisted.

Tori looked down at Blake, before moving some hair behind her ears and leaning into him. Once her lips were over his, I smirked at Celea, who's mouth hung open.

 _ **'It worked?!'**_

 _"Don't be so surprised."_

When Tori moved off Blake, he slowly opened his eyes, "Ung... thanks..."

"My pleasure." Tori smiled gently.

There was a look... in Blake's eyes as he looked at Tori... a look I figured meant he was talking to her with her thoughts... this was backed up when Tori jumped a little.

"Woah... Tori... it's okay." Celea was by her side.

"How did he...?"

"Long story."

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Okay... so... now the three of us have telepathy..." Blake noted as we walked with Celea to the Skate Park.

"It's not... _technically_ telepathy." She reasoned, "I mean... we can communicate... but not... move objects."

"Good point." I agreed.

"So... what're you gonna do for your demo tomorrow?" Blake looked over at Cel.

Cel shrugged, "No clue. I'm probably just gonna do some moves I already know I can land."

"Why not the 540 McTwist you've been talking about?" I advised.

She stopped and stared at me, "Are you nuts?! I can't land that!"

"How bad could it _possible_ be?" Blake scuffed.

"Ty tried it once... he was in the hospital for a _month_! _And_ he gave up skateboarding because of it!"

"Wow... that bad..."

"Yeah." She nodded, "There's no way I'm gonna risk that."

"Good idea." We agreed as we got to the Skate Park. Celea smirked and started on grinding a street pipe, before going up the side of the Half-Pipe and grabbing the edge of it as she got over the top before skating back down.

 _ **4 hours later..**_

She continued this until I noticed the sun getting low, "Hey Cel? It's getting late!"

She frowned then looked up... this causing her to lose her focus and slide off her board and onto the ramp.

The worst part? She was midway up the ramp and her board flew off the ramp. I rushed over to her as her board landed, on my back, neck, and head.

"Hunt! Are you okay?" She quickly got over to me.

"Doing great." I gritted my teeth a little.

She frowned before grabbed her board, "You think you can walk?"

I bit my lip a little before nodding, "Yeah."

She helped me up, but I stumbled a little and almost fell to the ground... had she not been holding me up, "Okay...!" She groaned softly.

"I'm fine." I ground out.

"Sure..." She looked around before sighing, "I can't believe I'm about to do this... but..." I felt myself being Ninja Streaked somewhere.

When we landed, Celea walked us into a white building. "So you don't wanna go into a hospital-"

"I don't like being _checked into_ hospitals." She countered as we got up to the front desk, "Excuse me, miss, but... my friend's hurt."

The nurse, who was wearing a white outfit, had blond-Grey hair and had hazel-green eyes, looked at me. She raised a brow before coming around the counter, "Can you stand on your own?"

I looked over at Cel and she rolled her eyes before she let me go. I almost fell to the ground and the girls helped me up, "Um... that answer your question?"

"Yes." She nodded before leading us over to an empty room, "I'm Nurse MacIver, by the way... I'll be back with a doctor in a second." With that, she left us alone.

Celea folded her arms, "You won't be in this mess if you didn't scare me like that!"

"Don't you think you need to tell Blake where we are?" I advised.

"Hopefully, it's nothing serious and I won't have to." Celea scuffed.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"It's not _really_ serious." Nurse MacIver assured, "But... he'll need to stay for the night."

"What?!" We both exclaimed.

"The board hit your back at a small spot right between two of your vertebra." She showed us the X-Ray of my back, "A pretty tender spot at that."

"I've had it as long as I can remember." I revealed.

Nurse MacIver nodded, "I understand... Miss. Palensa... do you know if he has any-"

"No." She sighed and looked at me before looking up, "Do we need their signature?"

"I'm afraid so." Nurse MacIver handed her a board, "Just have them sign it, and Mr. Bradly will be treated until he's better." Again she left

Celea looked over at me again, "Sensei Watanabe?"

"Best for the signature." I agreed.

"Okay." She put a hand on my shoulder before walking over to the door, "I'll be back before you know it... okay?"

"Okay." I nodded slowly.

She closed the door behind her, but I saw a white streak of light where she once was.

 **Celea**

"Sensei we have a problem!" Was the first thing I said as I stopped Running when I got to Ops.

He looked up from the small paper he was reading, "What is it Celestina?"

"Uh... well... uh..." I showed him the clipboard, "I accidentally fell off my board and when Hunter went over to my, my board fell on top of a sensitive spot on his back... and well... he has to stay at the hospital over night... and... you're the closest thing to a guardian that we have at the moment."

Sensei nodded, "Understood." He looked over at Cam, who was -surprisingly- still up, "Cam, can you get me a pencil?"

"I could easily put your signature on it." Cam noted as he gave him the pencil, "It's not that hard."

"I think they'll know the difference between written and inked." I noted, "They're not stupid... my only problem is telling Blake."

"I could call him right now if you want." Cyber Cam walked over to me.

"No!" I shook my head, "I'll... I'll tell him after I get Hunt signed in."

"Signed in where?"

I turned around and saw Blake standing behind me.

"Blake! Uh... um... er... uh... ah..." I couldn't think of a lie.

"Signed into a Hospital." Sensei answered simply before giving me the clipboard again.

"Thanks, Sensei..." I grumbled before I looked at an angering Blake, "Bye..." I Ninja Ran out of Ops from the second entrance and stopped close to the hospital.

I rushed in and got to the front desk, "Signed for Mr. Hunter Bradly, clear as day."

Nurse MacIver smiled gently as she took it, "You know, I didn't think you'd make it... you must really care about him."

"I do." I nodded quickly.

She smiled before leading me into his room, "Stay here, we'll get him for over night stay."

"Got it." I nodded as she left. It was only three seconds later that I started pacing impatiently.

 _ **Three minutes later...**_

Nurse MacIver helped Hunter into the room.

"Ow... ow... ow..." My Crimson friend kept groaning as he walked in.

"Now just stay on here, and don't move." She instructed as she put him on the bed.

"Yes, ma'am." Hunt sighed as he laid down.

"Good." Nurse MacIver nodded before looking over at me, "Visiting hours will be over in about two hours."

"Got it." I nodded as she walked out. I sat next to Hunter, "So... Sorry?" I smiled lightly.

"Not your fault." Hunter assured, "I should've been more careful before I warned you."

"No. Hunt-"

"No." Hunter interrupted, "Cel... you were enjoying your skating... I should've been more careful."

I looked at him and sighed before I took his hand, "Okay... but when we tell Blake-"

"Tell... me... _what_?!"

"Cel?"

"I'm not turning around. If I don't turn around, he's not there." I decided, my eyes wide with fright.

"Celea... I think you should..."

"Oh great!" I groaned and turned to face the other rangers that had appeared.

"What exactly happened?" Shane frowned.

I gave them a briefing about what happened at the Skate Park. Blake seemed to get alarmed when I mentioned where it hit.

"Uh... where _exactly_ did it hit Hunter's back?"

I shrugged, "I think... Ty can you turn around for me?" Ty nodded and did as I asked. I pointed to a small spot on his back, "The X-Rays showed that the hit was right there."

Blake gulped and walked over to the Crimson ranger, "Not again..."

"I'm fine, Blake." Hunter assured, "It's not that bad."

I looked at the others, confused, then back at the brothers, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say, _What_?!"

Blake sighed and turned to us, "It's a long... _long_ story... I'll tell you when we get back to the motel."

I nodded, "Okay." I walked back over to Hunter and sighed. "Please don't try to do anything to get you kicked out."

"Name one time."

"I seem to remember you getting us kicked out of a Hotel because you played a set of drums too hard."

"True." Hunter nodded.

"And the Haunted hotel you checked us into."

"Okay... how long are you gonna hang that over my head?"

I smirked then shrugged, "Now... I'll see you tomorrow. As soon as possible."

Hunter nodded, "Tomorrow."

"Alright..." Nurse MacIver stepped in, "Then all of you should get going."

The others and I nodded and headed out of the hospital.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"You're gotta tell me!" I complained to Blake through the bathroom door.

He sighed and stepped out, "It's not my story to tell... ask Hunter."

I shook my head, "He didn't answer... I checked, he went to sleep an hour ago."

Blake groaned, "Look... Hunter doesn't like talking about it... _I_ don't even know what really happened."

"Ah-ha! So something did happen!" I smirked, glad that I got it out of him.

Blake sighed, "Yeah... something happened... but Hunter doesn't want anyone talking about it."

"Just tell me what you know." I insisted.

Blake groaned before sitting down on his bed and I sat down on Hunter's, facing him.

"Okay... but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone... not even Hunter."

I nodded, "Okay..."

Blake sighed, "There was this one family... before we were adopted together... I think Hunter was 4 at the time... so I don't really know... anyway... that family was looking for their son... so they took in the closest thing to that... but Hunter... wasn't exactly what they wanted either way... Hunter only lasted a two months there."

"And...?" I still didn't get it.

"He got beat... Cel. That small spot on his back just so happened to be the only spot that never healed."

My eyes went wide, and I stood up, "WHAT?!"

"Calm down..." Blake pulled me back down, "But... he doesn't like talking about _why_ he got beat, so I don't know..."

"Does it _matter_?!" I shook my head in disbelief, "I... I can't believe it..."

"I know... I had the same reaction when he told me." Blake sighed.

I took a deep breath before getting up, "Even though that's crushing news... I think we should get some sleep."

Blake nodded, "Don't think about it... it's not that bad anymore."

I bit my lip, but nodded, "Night."

"Night." Blake nodded back.

 **Third Person**

Celea walked over to her bed, grabbed her iPod, laid down, and put on her headphones before she turned on the music as she pulled the covers over her.

 _"Its just an old beat up truck,  
Some say that I should trade up,  
Now that I got some jangle in my pocket.  
But what they don't understand,  
Is it's the miles that make a man.  
I wouldn't trade that thing in for a rocket.  
What they don't know is my dad and me  
We drove her out to Tennessee.  
And she's still here and now he's gone._

 _So I hold on."_

Celea took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and let the music play as she fell asleep.

 _"Its just an old beat up box.  
It's rusty strings across the top.  
It probably don't look like much to you.  
But these dents and scratches in the wood  
Yeah that's what makes it sound so good.  
To me its better than brand new.  
You see this here flat top guitar's,  
Had my back with a million things so far.  
Singing every country song.  
So I hold on."_

 _ **At the Hospital...**_

A radio played the song Celea was listening to, and Hunter couldn't sleep anymore after his little hour nap, so he listened to it.

 _"To the things, I believe in!  
My faith, your love, our freedom!  
To the things I can count on!  
To keep me going strong!  
Yeah I hold on!_

 _...I hold on...!"_

Hunter sighed as some of the memories he had with Celea and Blake played in his mind... as he listen

* * *

Hunter and Blake were dragging Celea away from a book store in Palm Springs.

"Come on guys! That was a cool cookbook!" She complained.

"It's a Vegan meat cookbook!" Blake countered.

 _"Like the stripes to the flag!  
_

"Still... I'm sure I could find a beef recipe in there... somewhere."

"No!" The boys groaned.

 _"Like a boy to his dad!"_

"Fine." Celea rolled her eyes as the group bumped into a family and made them drop some of their things.

"Sorry." The family started picking it up.

"No... we bumped into you..." The three Rangers got down to help them.

 _"I can't change who I am! Right or wrong!  
So I hold on!"_

"Uh... thank you." They smiled at the helping teens before walking away.

"Welcome!" They called back.

* * *

Hunter was looking at a drum it.

"Come on, Hunt, it's 300 bucks, I haven't given enough bakeries to buy that!" Celea complained.

"And we were looking for parts for our bikes." Blake added.

"Can't I just look?"

"No!"

Hunter rolled his eyes before Celea took his hand and dragged him away from the window. The touch made Hunter look at their hands, shocked.

 _"Baby lookin' at you right now  
There ain't never been no doubt.  
Without you I'd be nothing."_

Hunter smiled softly to himself, boy was he lucky to have someone like her...

* * *

The present Hunter sighed. Celea brought out the joy in him and Blake.

"I hope Blake told her... it'll make things a whole lot easier on me."

 _"So if you ever worry about, me walkin' out...  
Yeah let me tell you something.  
I... hold... on."_

 _ **At the Motel...**_

Blake sighed as he watched some TV, not feeling very tired.

 _"I... hold.. on.  
Can you hear me baby? I hold on."_

 **'Hey Blake?'**

Said boy jumped a little, not being used to the sound of Tori's voice in his thoughts, **"Yeah?"**

 **'Do you think Cel's gonna be okay?'**

Blake sighed, **"I don't know... I hope so."** _  
_

 _"Yeah!... I... hold... on!_

 _To the things, I believe in!_  
 _My faith, your love, our freedom!"_

Blake looked over at Celea... he really hoped she was okay.

 _ **All Rangers in the city...**_

Everyone sighed simultaneously, the state of their friend worrying them.

 _"To the things I can count on,  
To keep me going strong!"_

No one knew it... but Celea was kicking herself, even in her sleep, about getting him hurt this bad.

This, thankfully, didn't cause any of her darkness to play with her. Even _it_ knew when to back off.

 _"To the things, I believe in!"  
_

Hunter wasn't as worried about himself as he was Celea... he knew that she's probably thinking it's her fault... but it wasn't... if he'd been more careful... maybe it'd be different.

 _"My faith, your love, our freedom!"  
_

Blake was just hoping his brother wouldn't be angry that he told her. It's been a secret between the boys since they were kids.

 _"To the things I can count on,  
To keep me going strong!"  
_

The others were just plain worried about their friend being safe!

 _"Yeah I hold on!... I hold on!  
I hold on!"_

Things didn't look so bright for anyone.

* * *

 _There you have it... the next part... these weren't my best chapters, but I hope you still liked them._

 _Anyway... Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	25. The Variation Change Part III

_Alrighty... the final part of_ The Variation Changes _, hope you're all looking forward to it... even if it was_ **slightly** _... outlandish..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters, or the songs in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, not to Celea's singing, but to a radio turning on.

"Good... you're awake." A Nurse, MacIver I think, walked over to me, and helped me sit up. "Before you ask, you're in a hospital. Your friend brought you here last night after you get hit in the back with her board."

I nodded slowly, "Ow..." I hissed as I looked at my hand... and almost fainted when I saw the needle in it.

"Sorry... but it was the only way to make you fall asleep." Nurse MacIver apologized.

"It's okay." I assured, "Uh... what time is it?"

"It's..." She looked at her watch, "7:34 AM."

I smiled softly, as I breathed a soft laugh, "Heads up, Celea and Blake should be here soon..."

"Oh they're already here." Nurse MacIver gave a lopsided smile, "They just couldn't see you till you were awake."

"Oh... please don't tell me they're right outside the door?" I begged.

"You guys can come in." The old nurse called to the door.

My brother and best friend stumbled into the room. They smiled at me and rushed over, "How you feeling?"

"I've been better..." I admitted.

"And he's going into surgery, so that the doctors can heal that stop once and for all, in an hour so you may wanna hurry this up." Nurse MacIver advised before she walked out the door.

I looked at Celea, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at her shoes. I sighed, "Cel... I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She murmured.

I raised a brow before I looked over at Blake, "You told her?"

"Just what I know." Blake shrugged.

I sighed and looked back at Celea, "Celea... it's the past... I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I told you about my test... I told you about my darkness... I told you something I've never told a soul before." She looked up at me, and I saw tears in her eyes, "So why didn't you tell me about this?!"

I looked at Blake for support. "Sorry, bro, but I'm with her on this one."

I sighed, "Look... I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Hunter we tell each other everything." Celea noted, "Why's now any different?"

"Because it's... hard..."

"Hello!... Almost put into a psychiatric word here!"

"Okay, good point..." I looked over at Blake, "You two really wanna know?"

They stared at me before chorusing, "YES!"

I sighed, "Fine..."

They sat in some chairs, "Start now."

I looked ahead of me as I started, the memory becoming as fresh as the pain.

"I was three... a week from being four when I was playing in the backyard of my adopted parents house... the dad... he... normally was coming home sick or something... I'm not sure what..."

I was playing with a toy truck out in a sandbox when I heard a voice behind me, "Hunter... I need you to do something for me..."

"I wasn't really able to do much..." I added as the memory pained me still.

I was thrown into the sandbox, whimpering a little in pain.

"You should be more careful where your toys are." My adopted dad noted.

I cringed as I continued, "He kinda... sorta... threw me to the ground and threw a punch at my back before throwing me into a pile of sticks... one of which pierced my back..."

I whimpered a little as I felt the one stick make it's way into my skin. "Owie.."

"You need to be tougher too." My adopted dad walked away. Leaving me to cry for my adopted mom.

I shook my head, forcing the memory away, "It's not the best thing I'd like to remember."

"Hunter..." Cel's eyes watered a little, "I... I'm so-"

"Don't... Cel... it's nothing... it's the past." I assured gently, as I put a hand on her's then looked at the clock, "And I think it's time for that surgery."

They looked at the clock as Nurse MacIver walked in, "Time for your surgery, Mr. Bradly."

I nodded, "Right."

"You'll be fine." Blake assured, "Right Celea?"

"Right." Cel nodded softly.

Nurse MacIver helped me onto a wheelchair and started wheeling more into surgery.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"Celea? Blake?"

Two figures jumped and got up to me, "Thank goodness you're awake!"

I smiled at them, "Of course I am."

They smiled... well... Blake smiled... I could tell Celea was faking it.

I sighed, "So... when can I go?"

"Well... if you're ready... now I'd guess... Sensei already signed the release forms."

"Sensei?" I raised a brow.

"Hologram, but still Sensei." They noted.

I rolled my eyes before I slowly got on the edge of the bed and Cel handed me my shoes, "Thanks."

"No problem." She cleared her throat.

I frowned softly before sighing, "Cel, you can stop blaming yourself for what happened?"

"No." She sighed, "I can't... I was so stupid... I should've paid more attention to the time..."

"It's not your fault, Cel." Blake assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

I put on my shoes carefully, "Well... I'm ready when you guys are."

"Okay." They helped me up and we started walking out to the front desk.

"All ready?" Nurse MacIver smiled gently.

"Yep." We nodded.

"Okay..." She nodded then looked at me, "Take it easy for a few days... they told me about your little endeavors as a Rider so..."

"Let me guess? No riding?" I figured.

"Yep. But just for three days." She instructed.

"Got it. We'll keep an eye on him." My new watch dogs decided.

I groaned as they brought me outside and I frowned, "Wait... how are we getting home?"

"How do you think?" Blake smirked as we got in front of a 1970 GMC truck that was brownish-orange, with silver trimmings.

"Wow..." I smirked softly then frowned, "Don't the old trucks-"

"This one's a special cabin seat... now come on..." Blake helped me up after Celea got in the middle.

I smiled at her as Blake got in the front, "Hey guys... question."

"We couldn't decide on a color, we just got it while you were out too... so... haven't had a real chance to run it." Celea noted.

"It's still good." Blake noted as he turned the ignition on, "Though I still think that Navy blue one was better."

"So was the white one." Cel murmured as Blake headed back to the Motel.

 _ **3 days later...**_

"Guys! Come on!" I complained as Blake and Celea stood in front of the front door, "It's been three days! I can start ridding again!"

"No!"

"Come on!" I groaned and sat on my bed again.

"Hunter, you've got an hour before you're allowed to go out, there's no Moto today, and Lothor doesn't attack on Mondays."

I rolled my eyes, "Guys, come on. It's just one hour!"

"Exactly." Celea smirked, "So... we're watching..."

"Sports."

"The News."

The White and Navy Rangers glared at each other. "We are _not_ watching sports again!"

"Well I'm tired of watching the news!"

They started arguing and I was just about to make my way out the front door when they chorused, "Get back in here!" Two sets of hands grabbed the shirt I was wearing, and pulled me back inside.

I groaned, "So close to freedom!"

"Not even." They smirked.

I sat on my bed, and closed my eyes.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"So let your _heart sweet heart_ , be your comfort when your lost, and can follow it wherever you may go!" I heard Celea sing as I woke up.

I smiled gently, "Hey..."

She turned to face me, and sat beside me, "Hey... Blake went out to get some groceries."

I nodded, "Okay." I sighed as I sat up before I hugged her, "Thank you."

"I don't see why..."

"Cel. Quite blaming yourself!" I complained, "It's not your fault! You didn't know."

"But I still-" I cut her off by putting my lips to her's.

I felt her jump, before she kissed back. I smiled gently before I broke it.

"You did that on purpose!" She groaned.

I smiled, "It worked, didn't it?" She rolled her eyes, before I hugged her again, "Cel... it really wasn't your fault..."

"But-"

"Cel!" I warned.

She groaned and leaned against me, "Fine."

I smiled as I held her close... man I wish I could tell her... but... how?

"Hunt?"

I looked down at Cel, "Yeah?"

"You spaced out for a bit... you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah... I'm fine."

"Hunt..."

"Celea... I'm fine... I promise." I smiled.

Cel sighed, "Okay..."

I held her, trying to assure her, when the door opened and we flew apart.

Blake looked between us as he lugged bags of groceries in, "Did I miss-"

"No!" We interrupted him before we got up and started helping with the bags.

"So... what's for dinner tonight?" Blake asked as we got the final bag in and he closed the door.

"Depends on what you got." Cel smirked.

"Just some of this some of that..." He poured a bag onto the table.

Cel stared at it, "Blake..."

"Give me a running start." Blake ran out of the Motel room, right as Celea was grabbing and putting on her gear.

Once she did, she skated after him.

I laughed softly and shook my head as I sat on my bed. I turned on the TV, the news -I've gotta talk to Celea about that stupid obsession- turning on with it.

I smiled as the Sports section talked about my favorite soccer team, the Reefside Waves, winning another game.

It was only when it switched to _breaking news_ that I panicked.

"No..." I whispered softly.

 **Celea**

"...And... gotcha!" I smiled as I grabbed ahold of the back of Blake's shirt.

He groaned as we stopped, "So close!"

I laughed, "Not even, bro!"

We walked back to the Motel, laughing and talking about nothing important. Whatever had him so agitated with me the last few weeks disappeared when we hung out a little more this past week.

We walked up to our Motel room to find the truck that I had to beg Blake to agree on -even though I wanted the white one!- missing.

Blake looked over at me as I did him. We hurried into the Motel room and saw a note on his bed.

I frowned before I picked it up and read through it.

 _Blake... Cel... look I don't know how to explain... but I need to get out of town for a bit... if Lothor attacks... I'll be there... but... I... I just... I can't be there... I'm too scared... I'm sorry._

 _Signed, Hunter._

I looked over at Blake before we quickly Ninja Streaked just out of town.

We looked around before I hit Blake's arm, "Truck, five o'clock!"

Blake turned to where I saw our truck and we rushed over to it. When we got over to it, I frowned, "What the...?" I pulled out another note, "Oh I am so gonna get him!"

 _Don't follow me!_

Blake took the note, "Inks still wet."

I looked around before I noticed an uneven pathway... clearly having been recently walked in, "Found where he was going."

We we instantly followed the path.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

I wanted to _seriously_ hurt Hunter.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted as we came to the forth fork in our path.

"Come on... he went this way." Blake dragged me to the right path.

"You sure this time?" I frowned.

"Just because I almost got us lost the first three times doesn't mean I'll get us lost this time." Blake assured.

"You said that the last two times." I noted.

Blake rolled his eyes before we came across another note on a tree, this time, having a bit of blood on it.

 _Why can't you two ever listen?_

I bit back, both mentally and physically, my uncial retort and simply let a growl escape my lips.

"We'll find him soon." Blake assured, "I mean... come on? How much further could he have gone?"

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

" _'How much further could he have gone?'_ You said..." I groaned as we continued to walk, " _'We'll fine him soon'_ You said!"

"How was I supposed to know the woods were this large?!" Blake rolled his eyes.

I groaned before I heard something close by, "What was that?"

Blake and I rushed over and saw Hunter on the ground clearly in pain, "Hunter!" We quickly helped him up.

"Couldn't..." He hissed, "Stay away... could you?"

"You're my brother."

"And my best friend."

Hunter sighed before looking behind us, "No..."

We followed his line of sight and I growled.

A man that had brown eyes, short brown hair, and had a smug look on his face that almost made me want to hit him, ranger power or no.

"Hunter... good to finally see you grown up." He noted.

"And he's not going anywhere." Blake and I stood in front of him.

Hunter's first adoptive dad scuffed, "And what exactly can you do to stop me?"

 _"Hunt... we'll distract him..."_

 _ **'No... I have to face up to my past...'**_ He put a hand on my shoulder, _**'Distract him... yes... but not so I can run... I'm tired of running... in more ways then one.'**_

" _Okay..."_ I agreed.

"You don't know what Hunter's been going through!" Blake noted as I glanced behind me and saw Hunter getting behind a tree.

"I may have lost him once... but I won't lose him this time.. he was my son first." The man growled.

"Wrong!" I snapped, "He was never your _'son'_! Blake and I know what it's like to lose parents we love... and Hunter loved the parents he got after you."

"But... they're dead." Hunter's first dad noted.

I growled, my muscles tensing, "So are my parents... but I've grown out of that... and Hunter's gotten over it too... and now I don't just think it was because of Blake."

"She's right." We looked up and saw Hunter high in a tree, "And I'm tired of running from my past."

 _"Really? You climbed up a tree to get away?"_

"And no... climbing up a tree does not mean I'm leaving." Hunter retorted to my comment and the looks on the man's face.

"Then come down here." The man growled.

"Come up here." Hunt countered.

Blake and I looked at each other then up at Hunter, _"Are you nuts?!"_

 _ **'I know what I'm doing... don't worry.'**_ Hunt assured gently.

Hunter's first dad snarled, but complied and climbed up the tree.

Right as he got to the branch bellow Hunter, though, the crimson ranger backflipped down to us.

Blake and I ran over to him, "Bro!"

"Dude!" I slapped his arm.

"Never do that again!" We hugged him.

He nodded, "Right..." He walked over to the tree before I saw crimson thunder surround him, then the tree. This caused his first dad to scream in pain.

Blake and I looked over at each other before we ran up to help. Blake used navy thunder to shock the tree, while I simply tried to control the dark undergrowth to cause it to fall.

This worked... because the tree caught fire and the tree finally fell down.

We looked at each other before we headed back the way we came.

We got to the truck right as a police car pulled up and I was almost relieved when I recognized one of them.

"Mr. Mitchell." I nodded to the one with a silver jacket over his shoulder.

He raised a brow at me before his eyes widened, "Miss. Palensa... what are you doing here?"

"Long story short... there's a man in the woods that was trying to take Hunter-" I patted my best friend's shoulder- "Away from Blake and I."

Mr. Mitchell nodded slowly before rushing with five others into the woods.

"Before you ask." I held up a hand, as Hunter and Blake opened their mouths, "He was the one that brought me to the Ninja Academy... I think..."

The brothers rolled their eyes before we got back in the truck, me beside Hunter on the right.

Blake started the truck up and we headed back to the Motel.

"...Thanks guys." Hunter sighed, "I'm sorry I was a total... I don't know..."

"You weren't an idiot Hunter." I put a hand on his knee, "You're heart was in the right place."

"But my _mind_ wasn't..."

"Hunter? Do us a favor." Blake advised.

"Sure."

"Shut up!" The Navy ranger and I chorused.

* * *

 _Okay... finally got these three chapters done... great._

 _Hope you all liked them..._

 _Anyway... Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	26. Shane's Karma, Celea's Helper

_Okay, one thing before we start, I will be gone in two weeks for a wedding in Vermont, USA... for two weeks... so I don't know if I'll be able to post then._

 _But, till then, I'll post away every Friday. I swear it._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters, or the songs in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Shane**

 _'Hey, Shane?'_ Blake was calling me.

"Yeah, Man?" I asked as I skated from Storm Chargers.

 _'Can you lean us a hand with getting Celea to Ops? She won't budge from her bed.'_

"She awake?" I shivered a little at the memory of Celea's 'dream test'.

 _'Listen to this...'_ Blake moved the cell and I heard Celea on the other side.

 _'In no way, shape, or form am I gonna go straight into a 10-mile run!'_

The phone moved and I heard Blake again, _'See what I mean?'_

"Have you tried... tickling her?" I figured.

 _'You really think that'll work?'_

I shrugged, though he couldn't see me, "Worth a shot."

 _'Alright... see you at Ops.'_

"Yeah... bye." I hung up, and yawned slightly, "I need to get more sleep..."

 _ **5 hours later...**_

"Man... I'm worked!" Dustin rubbed his neck as we walked into Ninja Ops.

"So am I." Celea agreed, "First a 10 mile run... then two fight simulations..."

"And an obstacle course." Blake added.

I saw Hunter pulling his left glove off with he teeth before he reminded us, "Don't forget; Two hours of hard meditation."

"First practice since you were in the hospital two weeks ago..." Tori noted, "So don't blame your pain solely on training."

"Even you look tired." Dustin put a hand to my back while I was bent over, catching my breath, "Training finally getting to you?"

I shook my head and stood up straight before rubbing my eyes, "I'm not getting a lot of sleep. I keep having this weird dream... weirder than Celea's dream test, at that."

"You should pay attention to that, then." Tori advised.

Cel nodded, "My Sensei always said, 'Dreams can tell you a lot about yourself.' Even when it wasn't my darkness doing the weird part too."

"Speaking of Senseis..." Cam frowned, "Where's my dad?" We looked around, "Dad?!"

Tori and Cel walked over to his small house, "Look." We followed them as they picked up a note from Sensei.

" _'Rangers, I have gone on a "Meditation retreat" to reflect on, and recharge, my inner Ninja.'_ ," Cel read, " _'In my absents, enjoy a well deserved day off.'_."

"Awe, yeah!" The rest of cheered happily.

"No way!" I took the note, "Is that what it says?"

"Yeah." Tori answered, sounding a little depressed.

"Well I'm thinking, the track then a movie, or... maybe a movie then the track..." Dustin decided hesitantly.

Tori turned around, and something about her didn't go unnoticed by Blake, "Hey Tor, what's the matter?"

"Come on, don't tell me, you can't deal with a day off?" Cel questioned.

"No, a day off is great, especially tomorrow." Tori noted, "I just thought that Sensei would be around for... you know."

"Know what?" Hunter frowned. Cel hit his, clearly still hurting from the run, chest.

I jumped beside Tori, realizing what she meant, "Oh _man_ are we stupid!" I smiled, "Because tomorrow..." I hugged Tori's side and sang, "It is your birthday!" The rest of them 'Oh'ed in realization.

"How 'bout a beach party?" Dustin decided getting to Tori's side too.

"Alright!" Celea smirked.

"Yeah!" The rest of us cheered.

"What do you say Tor?" Blake asked his natural blue ranger counterpart.

"Alright sure. Sounds great to me." Tori smiled.

"Great. Meet at the beach first thing in the morning." Hunter instructed.

"Alright... just make sure you get enough sleep tonight." Tori informed me as we started walking out of Ops, "I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a special day after all."

I frowned as I contemplated that.

 _ **12 hours later...**_

I woke up in a cold wet, after having another weird dream... this time it was a younger me helping a ball of light that was calling out 'help me' from the middle of a spider web, and helping it fly away before being attacked by a ball of darkness.

"Okay... definitely weirder than Cel's dark team..." I decided breathless, "Too weird to go back to sleep too..." I got up and started exercising.

 **Hunter**

 _ **5 hours later...**_

Cel groaned as Blake and I pulled her from the truck, "When you said first thing in the morning, I didn't think you meant it!"

"It's 6 AM. You're always up now!" We countered.

"I've been having better dreams, guys, and I was just in the middle of a great one!" She complained.

"Well, still, you normally..." I looked out at the ocean and an idea struck me, "Hey Blake?"

"I'm willing if you are."

We lifted Cel up, who followed my line of sight, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"One..."

"Can't we talk about this?!"

"Two..."

"Please stop counting!"

"Th-"

"What do you think you're doing?"

We were _just_ about to swing Cel into the water when Ty came up to us.

"Nothing." We put our best friend down.

"Really? Cause it looked like you were about to dunk her in the sea." Ty smirked.

"Oh... look over there... gotta go..." Cel rushed off to another part of the beach.

"Can't you let us have a _little_ bit of fun, Ty?" I complained.

"Nope." He smirked.

I heard a car pulling up behind us and we turned to see Cam, Tori and Dustin getting out of her van.

"Hey, has anybody seen Shane?" Tori asked as she got around the front and I helped Dustin with a bag.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road!" Blake stated, ignoring her question, as Cel walked back over to us.

"We can't leave without him!" Dustin countered, holding a floaty, "He's bringing the cake!"

I rolled my eyes as Cel scuffed, _**'I told you I should've been the one to make and bring it.'**_

"Guys!" The voice of our leader called out as he ran up to us, breathless, and holding the cake in a box, "Here Tori, Happy birthday." He handed me the box.

I raised a brow when I noticed what he was wearing, "Hey... that doesn't look like beachwear bro."

"Uh... yeah about that..." Shane trailed off as he scratched his head.

"Don't tell me you're bailing." Tori and Cel frowned at him. I took the cake and walked over to a table to set it up. I listened a little as Shane talked to them.

"Okay, look... I had that same dream last night." He sighed, "I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like... how to ruin your friend's birthday?" Cel questioned sharply.

"It's just I have a weird sense something isn't right." Shane breathed out, "I gotta go check out the woods."

I looked over at Cam, "Go talk some sense into him."

Cam nodded, "Way ahead of you." He walked over to the three and informed our Red leader, "Shane, I'm the first person to say 'Duty before pleasure'. But I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up, he'll let us know."

"Yeah." Celea agreed.

"I'll catch up, okay?" Shane walked away, "I promise."

The girls sighed, "Alright, but you better!"

I smirked before I threw a beach ball at Cel, while Dustin threw one at Tori. The grunted a little and turned to face us before chasing us onto the beach.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I sighed as I noticed Cel looking at the parking lot, "Celea, Shane promised he'd be back. It's only been an hour!"

"I know..." She sighed, "But I can't shake this dark feeling... I think Shane was right about it..." She got up from the beach chair she was sitting in, "And seeing as how I know darkness... I need to go check it out."

I stared at her before I sighed heavily, "Okay... but... be careful. You know how to reach me if you get in trouble."

"I know." She kissed my cheek and they heated up, "And I will."

She rushed off and I just stood there, watching.

"Now where's she going?" Ty frowned while I didn't move. This didn't go unnoticed by Ty, who clapped his hands in front of me, "Yo! Hunt! You okay?"

I shook my head, blinking, "Huh?"

The Lunar Graduate shook his head, "Never mind."

 **Shane**

I sighed as I came to a stop in the middle of the woods, and looked around, "What was I thinking? It was just a stupid dream..."

I felt someone running into me, forcing me to the ground. I looked and raised a brow when I saw Celea on top of me, "Cel?"

"Sorry... don't know the woods like you do... kinda got lost..." She explained.

"And why are you here?" I helped her to her feet.

"If you're right... then I need to help you with this Darkness." She answered.

"Why?" That earned me a whack in the arm, "Other than the fact that you've grown up with it."

Cel shrugged, "I don't know... I just... I feel like I should."

I nodded in agreement before we heard something close by, "Huh?" A ball of white light flew around us before zipping off, "Whoa!"

"Wander where that's going?" Celea raised a brow. I was about to comment when we turned and saw a ball of darkness following.

"Watch out!" I spin kicked that one away.

It landed and turned into a humanoid monster with a shark-like face.

"Whoa... now there's a face only a mother could love." Celea joked.

"I could say the same about you," The Shark-face replied, "Now step aside."

I flicked my jacket, "Lothor's goons don't scar us."

"Yeah... even if one does look like a shark..." Celea noted.

"I am Vexacus and I work for no one." The Alien replied, "Now... give me the Carmanian... and the Moon."

"Carmani... what?... and..." I frowned.

"You're not getting me." Celea snarled.

"Have it your way...!" Vexacus got into a fighting stance. Cel and I following.

I ran up first and tried to kick him... he blocked. I tried to punch him, but he spun a strange looking dagger around my arm and forced me to the ground, close to Celea.

"Shane!" She rushed over to me.

"I'm fine." I gasped out.

Celea growled, her eyes glowing, before she ran up to the monster, kicked off a tree and spin kicked at him... the only thing was... he pushed her to the ground too.

"Cel don't!" I grabbed her before she could get up again, "You can control it. You're in control."

Celea took a deep breath and her eyes turned back to Silvery-Green, "Right..." We moved a little ways back.

"Plan B?"

"Works for me." She nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Hyah!"

We got into fighting stances, but Vexacus sent a blast of multicolored light at us, sending us to the ground and demorphing. I gripped my side in huge pain.

"Foolish earthlings..." The alien walked up to us, "Where is the Carmanian? Tell me!"

We slowly got back to our feet, right as a ball of white and blue surrounded us.

* * *

When we were on solid ground again I looked around, "What's going on?"

I heard Celea moan a little before she walked over to me, "Hey... you okay?"

"Yeah." I shrugged, "You?"

"Other than hurting in places I shouldn't... doing great." She smiled meekly.

"Better not tell Hunter that when we get back... he'll jump to conclusions and... _really_ wanna destroy me." I scuffed.

Celea rolled her eyes, smiling softly, "Oh come on, Hunt isn't _that_ unreasonable."

"Great... so you'll tell him?" I joked as we started walking again.

"Don't push it."

I sighed, becoming serious again, "And.. I thought I said I wanted to check this out on my own?"

"You did... I just... I can't leave you hanging like that."

I looked over at her, smiling softly, "That's sweet, Celea... I always thought you only cared about the brothers."

"I care about the whole team, Shane. Not just them."

I frowned at her as we continued walking, "Just saying..."

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

I looked over at Celea after a while, and raised a brow, "You feeling okay?... I mean, no offense... but you're not exactly talking as much as usual."

"I'm fine, Shane." She assured.

"See... there it is again... you haven't used one slang word since we ended up here." I reasoned, "And the Celea I know can't go three minutes without talking about random things."

We finally came to a stop, and Celea sighed, her eyes changing to a doe-ish color, "Okay... fine... I took... I wouldn't call it possession... but I took control of her for the time being."

"How and why?" I questioned.

"Her light. I'm using her light as my source of control... and the why... you'll find out soon enough." She sighed.

"But... her darkness..."

"She has enough control that her darkness can't corrupt."

"Okay then... we need to get you home... and out of her body." I decided and we continued walking, "It's not safe out here."

"How do you even know I live this way?" She asked as we came to a stop in another clearing.

I shrugged, "Well... maybe you can help me out then?"

"Alright..." The one possessing Celea pointed up, "Up there."

"Right... so you're some alien life form or something?" I joked as I followed her line of sight. I looked back down, smiling jokingly, "Is that what you're telling me?" She walked away, laughing a little. I blinked and moved closer to her, "Hey wait! You're serious."

She turned to face me again, shrugging her shoulders a little, "Hey, you asked."

I nodded slowly before I looked at her again, "Do you have a name?... I don't think I can call you any of Celea's names now that I know you're not her."

The one possessing my friend turned to face me again, "Skyla. Call me Skyla."

I nodded slowly, "Don't let Celea know... but that's a lot cooler than any of her names."

Skyla's eyes turned to Cel's again, and she hit my chest before going back to the doe eyes, "Sorry... she can hear everything that's going on."

"Just my luck..." I murmured.

"Heard that too." She smirked in Cel's voice. I rolled my eyes, smiling softly.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Wait up!" I called after her, as I tried to follow "Hey will you slow down!"

"Then keep up." She joked, "And don't be such a whiner."

"Cel's rubbing off on you." I noted.

"Her memories are certainly entertaining to watch." Skyla replied.

"Wait a second... _'whiner'_? Is that what you just called me?" I realized, "Come on... Celea could come up with something..." We stopped in another clearing and my voice trailed off as I looked around, "Hey, I know this forest!"

"You do." Skyla agreed, then motioned to a stone stove, "Look."

I moved over to it and looked inside, right as the memory of my dream came to me. I looked up, "This was in my dream." I looked over at Skyla as she got closer, "Okay... now this is really starting to trip me out... at least in Cel's I figured it couldn't become reality..." I looked around, "What am I doing here?"

"Well let's just say... I owe you one." Skyla put her hands on her hips and walked up to me, "And this is where I pay you back."

"Payback." We quickly turned around and got into fighting stances as Vexacus came out from behind the stone, "I like the sound of that."

"What do you want here?" I questioned.

"I already told you... the Carmanian and the moon..." The shark-thing answered, "And now I can have both for the price of one."

"You're way out of your league Vexacus." Skyla got in front of me, "Why do you just turn around... and swim back under whatever rock you came out from?"

Vexacus sent another blast our way but Skyla put her hands in front of her and we suddenly disappeared again.

When we reappeared on solid ground again, I couldn't hold back how cool that was, "Whoa... hey that is one cool trick... but... don't suppose..."

"It won't mess with Celea's stomach... well... not... enough to make her lose her latest meal." Skyla informed me.

"Got it." I nodded before I realized something else, "You're the one that helped us the first time we ran into Mr. Congeniality."

"Yeah... you and Celea can thank me later." Skyla assured as she started moving again, "But right now we've gotta get moving... I don't have much time left... in your friend and otherwise..."

"Wait I don't even know who you are yet!" I reasoned as I followed her.

"Look... we can keep going over this if you want," Skyla looked around, "But it's not gonna do us any good."

I frowned, "Guess not."

She looked back at me as we got through to another clearing, "Hey... don't look so freaked out, it's not like this is the first time you've seen an Alien being before."

"Yeah but it's the first time I've seen one that looks like you." I frowned and started walking away.

 **Third Person**

Hunter contacted Cam, worry coursing through him. He tried connecting with Celea... no response yet.

 _ **" _We h_ ave a problem."**_ Cam finally came through, _**"As long as that ship remains cloaked..."**_

 _ **" _I have_ no way to track it."**_ Cyber Cam finished.

"Any word from Cel?" Hunter frowned, then quickly added, "Or Shane?"

 ** _"Their frequencies are still jammed."_** Cam answered.

 _ **" _The_ y must be close to the source of the disturbance."**_ Cyber figured.

Hunter heard Cam hitting the big button and figured he removed his Cyber double for the time being.

"Let us know if anything changes." He decided. He turned off transition right as Tori got over to him.

"Birthday or not... I think we better get back." She decided. Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before some Kelzaks show up." Dustin moved to his other side.

"Ah, you had to say it didn't ya?" Blake pointed to where some Kelzaks were sneaking off.

"Let's check it out!" Hunter decided.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

Kapri and Marah were setting up for their 'High School Reunion'.

"Chairs, tables, here." Kapri instructed some Kelzaks.

"Yeah... okay... so this could work!" Marah figured. A Kelzak held up a vase full of dead flowers, "Oh... dead flowers over there." She pointed to a table away from them. "Uh... the banquet table probably over there... oh.. and we need dry ice."

"You know... this party might not be a total disaster after all!" Kapri decided.

"Hey!" Blake called out from where he and the others were standing on some rocks, "If an alien freak throws a party and nobody shows up, is it still a party?"

"Awe man I hate it when they do that!" Kapri complained, she hit her sister's shoulder, "Come on."

"Yeah, no, wait... I'm just thinking about it." Marah tried to figure out the question.

The brothers, Dustin, and Tori smiled in amusement. **'Good one Blake.'**

" **Thanks Tor."**

"If an Alien freak throws a party...?" Marah was still having trouble figuring it out.

"Would you come on!" Kapri hit her shoulder, "Hey Kelzaks!"

The foot-soldiers ran up to the Rangers, who backflipped to the sand and started their fights.

Tori struck some and sent them over to the sisters, who were sitting on some beach chairs.

Dustin grabbed and twisted a picnic chair out of a Kelzak's hands before striking it with it.

Hunter kneed one then blocked a punch and struck another.

Blake struck one, spun around another, then hit it.

 _ **" _G_ uys, we've got a bigger problem."**_ Cam called through, _**"Zurgane's taking another zord for a test drive... and I can't access the Thunder Zord or The Lunar Zord's portals."**_

"Hey Tor, you up for a two-way?" Dustin asked as they regrouped.

"Oh yeah, no one ruins my birthday!" Tori agreed.

"We'll take care of this mess." Hunter assured before they got out the stances they put themselves in.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

"Ready!" The others nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power of Earth!" Dustin called after they morphed.

"Power of Water!" Tori exclaimed.

"Power of Thunder!" The brothers finished.

"Let's go." Tori instructed Dustin as they finally came out of their morphing sequences.

"Right!" Dustin agreed before they ran off.

The brothers ran up and started their fight with the Kelzaks.

"Sure would be easier with Celea to help back us up." Blake noted.

"Don't you think I've been trying?!" Hunter rolled his eyes as he blocked an attack.

"Just saying, bro." Blake reasoned, "Try again though... maybe it just... got lost a little because you were worried?"

Hunter sighed as he kicked another Kelzak down, _"Celea... come on... we need you. Kelzaks are attacking the beach... please... can you hear me?"_

 _ **Inside Celea's mind...**_

Celea was watching as much as she could of Shane and Skyla talking... she hadn't heard a word from Hunter, so she figured everything was fine there... except...

 _ **'Kelzaks are attacking the beach... please... can you hear me?'**_

Celea jolted a little on the inside when she felt that... but she knew she couldn't respond, she already tried... and failed. _"I wish I could help Hunt... I really..._ really _wish I could..."_

 _ **With Shane...**_

"Today started off as a bad dream..." Shane sighed, "Now it's turned into a full-blown nightmare." They sat down in front of some trees.

"Thanks a lot..." Skyla told him lightly.

"Sorry." Shane apologized, "It's been... kind of a rough day... even for me."

Skyla nodded, then smiled softly, "We met before... when you were little."

It took Shane a second, but he remembered something from his past... a girl's voice calling out 'Help'... the same one from his dream that morning.

"The spider's web!" Shane realized with a smile, "The ball of light? It was you?"

Skyla smiled and nodded, "Uh-huh. You saved me from that fish-headed freak. Now I'm here to return the favor." Shane looked over at her, confusion on his face.

 _ **With the Thunder Rangers...**_

Hunter threw a Kelzak into a turn table, then blocked a sword strike from another one.

Blake kicked a few back before he put one in a chair that was on an exercise ball, "Having fun yet?" He grabbed it's head, "Not for long!" He threw them back.

"Hello! Losers!" Kapri complained.

The brothers regrouped right as before the sisters disappeared. "Ah! They bailed!"

"Power down." Hunter decided as they demorphed.

"Sensei picked a bad day to take off." Blake noted as Hunter picked up some purple flowers.

"Let's get back to Ops... see if the others are okay." Hunter decided.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"The Storm and the Samurai Megazord are badly damaged." Cam informed the Crimson ranger as they walked into Ops, "It'll take hours, maybe days, to make the repairs."

"What about the Thunder and Lunar Zords?" Hunter frowned.

"No luck accessing them yet." Cam replied.

"Some day off." Blake decided.

Dustin put a hand around Tori's shoulders, "This must be the worst... birthday ever."

"I can't even begin to think about that right now." Tori retorted, "I just have this really bad feeling that Shane and Cel–"

"Please do _not_ worry me about Cel." Hunter jumped in, worry clear in his face.

"I still feel that they're in trouble." Tori replied.

"Any luck?" Blake whispered to his brother.

"Not a thing." Hunter frowned as he looked at the console, that was still searching for their missing friends.

 _ **With Shane and Skyla...**_

"I don't understand." Shane frowned, "What does Vexacus want here with you and Celea?"

"I came here to give you something and he wants it." Skyla answered, "But that would be bad... really bad."

Something grabbed Shane's jacket and pulled him away from his best friend's body.

"At last I will have your power!" Vexacus laughed darkly before pulling Skyla away.

"Shane!" Celea's voice screamed out.

"Skyla! Celea!" Shane yelled back.

 **Celea/Skyla**

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Let me go!" I yelled as the Alien pulled us along with him, "The power's not meant for you!"

"Oh it will be mine, make no mistake!" Vexacus countered, "And once I have the power, I will rule this world and all others."

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Come on Skyla! Where'd he take you?!" I heard Shane in my thoughts, "Come on give me a clue."

I breathed out before I gave him a small mental push with his memories.

"I'll take that as a clue." I could hear the smile in his voice after a moment.

 _'You know... that kinda hurts me right? I can only communicate with one person... ever.'_ Celea reasoned in our mind, _'And I've already chosen them.'_

 _'I know... but it wasn't_ you _who did it.'_ I reasoned gently, _'But really? Hunter?'_

Celea rolled her eyes, _'He's a good guy!'_

Vexacus pulled me harder to his ship, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"You'll never get the power from me!" I snapped weakly.

We stopped, finally, and Vexacus used his power to uncloak his ship, "I have been chasing Carmanians all my life. I know, as well as you do, that when your time comes to pass into your higher form, your life force will transfer to the one at hand. The girl's darkness will also be substantial for my power to grow."

"Well, guess what, that'll never be you." I smirked, "And Celestina has a strong hold. Strong enough to hold the darkness back."

"Then who, the human boy?!" The Shark-face demanded, "Not to mention, her power can only hold as long as there is good emotion in her heart... and with being taken over and forced to not help her friend... I believe she will be at the darkness' mercy the moment your power is gone."

"So what?" I let Celea's bright yellow eyes shine for a moment before going back to mine.

"Your friend is nowhere to be found." Vexacus added.

I felt Celea smirk, _'Man do I love it when the bad guys jinx themselves.'_ I had to agree.

Shane backflipped in front of us and double-kicked Vexacus in the chest, forcing him to let go of me. He got in front of me and got into a defensive stance, "Look a little harder."

 _'Called it!'_ I resisted the urge to smirk at that.

"Do not trifle with forces you do not understand." The fish-freak contradicted.

"What's not to get?" Shane questioned, "Skyla and Celea good." The Alien bounty hunter ran up to him, "Vexacus not good."

He ran up to the monster, and kicked his chest twice, before Vexacus grabbed his arm and kicked _his_ chest twice. He got rolled into his grasp and I could hear Celea's call of wanting to fight... but I was not strong enough to even think of risking it.

"Run Skyla!" Shane yelled.

I nodded and started to run, but my life energy forced me to the ground.

 _'I... can't hold back much... longer, Skyla!'_

 _'You can... you must...'_ I held her side.

"It is her time!" Vexacus declared, "The power will soon be mine!"

"No!" Celea's voice screamed out before I knew it was. "Shane!"

"Step aside!" The Fish-freak demanded.

"Ninj-" Shane looked back at me, right as I knew he was going to morph. Vexacus took this opportunity and struck Shane down.

"If you're not morphing..." I gasped out, "'Cause you don't want me to see... you're a little late."

"How did you know?" Shane questioned, "Cel wouldn't..."

"I don't need Celea's memories to know everything about _you_." I answered breathless. I switched to Celea's voice, "Now do it, red boy!"

"It is too late." Vexacus walked up to us. He forced Shane to the ground with only a few blows.

Shane growled and looked back at me, while my eyes were still Celea's color, "Forget this!" He got to his feet and finally morphed, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

 _'Been a while since it was only_ one _morphing call.'_

"Power of Air!" Shane exclaimed when he was finished.

"Oh... I'm shaking in my fins." Vexacus mocked.

 _'Why I oughta!'_

 _'Control it, Celea... you must control it!'_

 _'I'm trying! Really I am!'_

Shane was forced to the ground, but he got to his feet and summoned the full power of his 'Ninja Sword: Gold'. This forced Vexacus closer to his ship.

"This isn't over, Carmanian." With that, he disappeared into his ship... which also disappeared.

Shane rushed over to us, "Skyla!... Celea!" He helped us up, "Are you alright?"

"Dude... stupid question." I replied in Celea's voice.

"I'm serious." I heard the eye-roll in his voice.

"You need to take me back to the place we first met." I instructed with my voice.

"Got it."

 _'So he listens to you... But when_ I _get an idea...!'_

 _'Celea!'_

 _'What? It was a joke!'_

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

"So it's true what Vexacus said?" Shane, who what now demorphed, realized, "You don't have much time."

"Carmanians change all the time." I leaned against his arm for support, "Instead of dying we pass from one life form to the next."

"Woah... now that's good... but heavy." Shane noted, "But... when you leave Celea...?"

"She will still live." I nodded, "I can assure you of that."

 _'Heavens be praised!'_ Celea cheered with joy.

 _'Hey!'_

 _'Did I say that out-loud?'_

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but smiled.

"I guess for you it's like that, but... we're taught a birth we pass on this life's energy when it's time." I continued to Shane.

"I can't believe out of everyone in the whole universe, you chose me." Shane smiled.

"I didn't." I assured, "You're my destiny... and I am yours."

"Great... and yet... another thing to add to the _'Don't tell Hunter list'_." Shane joked.

 _'Another thing to add to the_ 'Tell Hunter list' _.'_

I actually laughed at that one.

"What?"

"I can communicate with Celea while I am in her body... she is a very sarcastic girl." I answered.

"Well... yeah. She loves enjoying life, seeing as much good as there is in people... helping them... she takes care of the ones she's close to... making them smile and all... and when she latches onto them... it's kinda hard to let her go after a while." Shane answered.

"That I can tell... and she said she was adding the fact that we were each other's destinies to a _'Do tell Hunter list'_." I explained.

"I don't wanna die yet, Cel!" He complained. Celea and I just chuckled, "But... what do you mean by that anyway?"

"Well... ever since you were little and you saved me from Vexacus... I knew you were the one." I answered.

"...It always seemed like just a dream." Shane responded.

"Sometimes we choose to forget what we can't understand." I reasoned.

"Then I'm gonna forget this whole conversation." He sighed and we stopped, "You sure I'm the one?"

 _'Oh for crying out loud... hit him for me!'_

"Only the person of the highest character can handle the power." I responded instead, "The 'Red Ranger' thing is a plus though." I hit his arm.

"Ow!"

"Celea's request." I smiled before I groaned and started coughing.

"Skyla? Skyla!" Shane called out as I fell to the ground. He sat me on his lap.

"It's time." I informed him, "We will be linked together forever, by the power I pass onto you." Shane nodded once. "The responsibility is yours... use it wisely." I moved my hands in a circular motion before it flew out of my hands and into Shane's morpher.

 _'Goodbye... Celestina.'_

 _'Goodbye Skyla.'_

I released my power from the White Ranger and she fell into Shane's arms.

I flew up from her and said to Shane, "Goodbye... Shane."

"Goodbye Skyla." He nodded.

I disappeared within him.

 _ **Celea**_

I took a big gasp of air, "Whoa! Head-rush!"

"Celea?" Shane asked as we got to our feet.

I hit his arm, "Yeah, it's me, bro."

"Celea! Oh man!" Shane hugged me tight.

"Shane!" I wheezed out.

"Sorry..." He let me go, smiling sheepishly.

"Now... that makes... five things I'm gonna tell Hunter." I counted as we started walking out of the woods.

"Can't we do a trade for serves? You keep the information a secret and I'll do anything you want." Shane begged.

I thought for a moment, "What's in it for you?"

"Hunter _won't_ kill me!" Shane answered.

I thought for a moment, "Tempting... but no thanks." I smirked.

"Yep, your back."

I hit his arm for that.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

We continued on until we finally got out of the woods.

"That was very touching," That fish freak just won't give up, will he?! "But if I can't get the power from her... I'll just take it from you!"

Shane and I snarled, our fist clenching, "This one's for Skyla!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

We pulled out or School weapons as Vexacus pulled out his sword.

"You're chump, chump." I smirked behind my helmet.

"Prepare to be destroyed..." The shark countered.

Shane and Vexacus ran at each other but it didn't take an idiot to see that he was gonna be beaten soon.

"Shane! Let me get a clear shot!" I called out as I readied my bow.

"No! I can take him!"

"You say that, and you get creamed!" I retorted... right as Shane's flying through the air thanks to an attack Vexacus used, "My turn! Shimmering Arrows!" I sent several arrows at the fish.

"Those won't work on me girl!" He was about to wave them aside when I ran up with my Eclipse whip, "Huh?"

"Surprise!" I jumped into the air and Ninja Ran around him as I struck. He groaned, as I landed close to Shane, who was getting back to his feet, "You'll never defeat us!"

"Not as long as we're still standing!" Shane agreed. He then called out something surprising, "Battlizer Mode: Engage!" I looked over at him as he suddenly had gold and white armor on his shins, thighs, arms, and chest.

Vexacus sent a blast of energy at him with his sword, but Shane just grabbed it and threw it behind us.

He then jumped in the air and backflipped behind the fish-freak, kicked him over to me, where I grabbed his shirt, along with a now fast paced Shane, and thew him to the ground.

Shane kicked him back while I readied my Bow, "Ready Cel?"

"Better believe it!" I nodded. Shane grabbed Vexacus' sword and flung it into a tree. Before I sent several shinning arrows at him.

Shane lifted him up, before punching his back with a mighty blow and sending him into a tree than instantly got knocked down.

"Woah! Nice one Shane!" I smirked as he backflipped down to me.

"Thanks for the help, Cel." We clapped hands.

"No problem." I assured.

Vexacus started heading for his ship. "Hey! Where you going?!" We yelled at him. The fish freak still took off.

"I'll let you take it from here." I handed him my bow, "Encase you need it for a little extra boost."

"Thanks Cel." Shane nodded, taking it, before calling out, "Battlizer: Flight Mode!"

Within seconds, he was wearing wings and flying after the Bounty Hunter's Ship.

"You can do it Shane!" I called after him.

 **Third Person**

Shane flew after Vexacus, which frightened the Shark-like monster. He sent lasers at the Red Ranger who called out, "Battle Block!" Which... well... _blocked_ it.

Vexacus growled and decided to use another power... which caused the Red Ranger to call out, "Lasers!... And Shimmering Arrows!" He powered up the lasers on his chest and fired at the balls that were created with them and some arrows.

 _ **Back on the ground...**_

Celea made it over to the other Rangers who were watching the fight, "Guys! Man am I thanking the Heavens today!"

"Cel!" None were more happy to see her than Hunter, who almost squeezed her unconscious when he hugged her.

 _"I... I thought I lost you..."_

 _ **'It's okay Hunt.'**_ Celea assured. Hunter smiled brightly on the inside of his helmet when he heard her response.

"Hey Cel? Isn't that your bow?" Dustin looked at the single weapon in their friend's hands.

"Yeah." Celea nodded as they walked back over to them, "I gave it to Shane for an even stronger power boost then what Skyla gave him."

"Skyla?"

"Long story." Celea shivered a little.

Hunter's eye twitched a little from the fact that she trusted someone else with her school weapon... granted he never trusted her with his... but still... it hurt.

Shane sent one final blast at Vexacus with both the bow, and his laser gantlet, destroying his ship within seconds.

"Whoa..."

"Awesome!"

"Yes!"

Shane landed in front of them, and the team ran up to praise him on the battle and how awesome his new power looked.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Hey... you alright?" Blake patted Shane's back as they walked into Ninja Ops.

"Yeah... I feel kinda bummed though." Shane sighed sadly.

"You miss her don't you?" Celea asked.

"Yeah I guess I do." Shane agreed.

"She will always be with you Shane." Sensei assured as the three of them plus Hunter and Tori stopped in front of the table with his house, "Her power lives through you for all eternity."

"Thanks Sensei." Shane smiled sadly.

"Yeah... but can we talk about that Battlizer?" Hunter requested, "How sick bro?!" That earned a whack in the back of the head from Celea. "Well it was!"

"Yeah... now that was the ultimate rush or what, man?" Blake smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, it's pretty sick, huh?" Shane's smile became a little more genuine with joy.

"You all did well in my absents." Sensei agreed, "I am proud."

"Pity it had to happen on someone's birthday... again." Celea patted Tori's shoulder. The last part earned an eye roll from the three teen boys.

"Hey, no worries." Tori smiled, "There'll be more right?"

"Hey! The day's not over yet!" Dustin, who now had an orange face, with only where he had his sunglasses on his face when he put it on normal, walked over to them... with a special Apology Cookie Cake that Celea made for Tori.

"Uh..." Celea stared at him then at the others, "Do I wanna know?"

"Nope." They hid their laughter.

"Well, well, if it isn't the orange ranger." Tori joked.

Dustin laughed a little, "Cyber _Cam_ 's gonna be Cyber _Toast_ next time I see him."

"Make a wish." Blake smiled.

"Apology cookie-cake?" Tori raised a brow.

Celea shrugged, "Sorry from Shane and I for bailing on your party."

Tori smiled gently before blowing out all the candles on the cake in one breath.

"Yay!"

"Happy birthday!" They all hugged Tori.

* * *

 _Two things. One, The girl that plays Skyla (Who happens to play a few other of my favorite characters on other shows) is_ not _who I picture Celea as. I just didn't want to write in a third person with Celea and Shane._

 _And second, I'm going to try to get a job. It's not my first choice to do, but I've got to do something other than write sooner or later._

 _Anyway... Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	27. A Weathered Get Together

_Alright... this will be the last chapter before I hit the road for two weeks._

 _It's an Original Chapter, so hopefully you guys like it..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters, or the songs in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

It's been week since the Vexacus incident and Tori's birthday, and things were _actually_ starting to settle down in town.

Well... depending on your definition of 'Settle' with being a ranger.

"Need a hand guys?" I smirked to myself as I flew over to them in my Owl Zord, "Or, more specifically, a wing?"

" _ **Timed as ever, Cel."**_ Shane assured before I sent an _'Owl Screech'_ at the goon we were fighting.

"NO!" It exclaimed before exploding and falling to the ground.

" _ **Yes!"**_ We cheered.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Hey... Cel?" Hunter walked up to me as I Skated on a Half-Pipe.

"What's up?" I asked as I skated down to him, and picked my board up.

"Uh... well... I was wandering... would you like to see a movie this Friday?" Hunter asked quickly.

I raised a brow before I smiled happily, "I'd love that."

Hunter smiled back, "Great."

We stared at each other for a second before I cleared my throat and put my board back down, "Well... what time?"

"Uh... 7." He decided.

"Got it." I nodded, "7 it is." With that, I was about to skate off, but Hunter grabbed my hand.

"Cel... uh... about... what happened last month..." Hunter gulped.

"It's okay, Hunt." I assured him.

"Well... it's just... I had work everything out to ask you to be my girlfriend... and then..." He looked down, "I don't know."

I got off my board and put a hand on his shoulder, "How 'bout this?... Until we figure out how we feel for each other... we just... go out as friends?"

"Best friends?" Hunter considered.

I smiled, breathed a laugh, and nodded, "Best friends."

"Okay..." Hunter nodded back, "Agreed."

I nodded before I got back on my board and skated over to the ramps again.

 _ **3 days later... Friday...**_

Hunter and I walked to the movie theater, both of our hands in our pockets and got some popcorn for the movie.

 _ **'Let's hope it doesn't end up like before.'**_ Hunter joked as we walked into the room that was showing the movie we were gonna watch.

It was called _'Holes'_ and I was really interested in watching it.

 _"I know."_ I smirked as we sat in a middle row, Hunter on my left and the bucket of popcorn between us.

As the movie started I was really getting into it, it was really heartwarming when you think about it.

Well... aside from the fact that young boys were forced to dig holes for as long as they were supposed to be serving time for something... in a hot desert that hasn't had rain in... clearly a long time.

The more we watched it, the less I became aware of how many times Hunter's and my hands touched when we went for popcorn at the same time.

Finally, when it got to a _very_ tear-jerking moment, I took his hand and tried not to cry as a cowgirl let herself get bitten by a poisonous lizard while trying to keep her treasure away from some hunters.

When it finally got to the end credits, we let each other's hands go, sadly, and got up.

"Great movie." I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Yeah..." Hunter nodded, clearing his throat as well.

We walked out of the theater, a little sheepishly, considering we weren't holding hands like a guy and girl would after a movie.

 _ **The next day...**_

I sighed as I walked into the Motel with Tori, who recoiled. "What?"

"Doesn't it... kinda smell in here?"

I raised a brow before I took a good whiff and recoiled at the smell, "Well... you're not wrong."

"Can you clean the sheets?" She nodded to the sheets on the boys' beds.

"I think so." I nodded, "When we got back here, I practically got a cramped hand from signing so many forms so that the three of us were able to to whatever we wanted with the bed sheets, dressers and mirrors... so long as they kept with the style _of_ the motel."

"So... we can take _those_ to a laundry mat?"

I grabbed a hamper and started pulling the boys' bedding into it, "Let's go."

"Great..." Tori helped, "While we're out we should probably get some air freshener."

"Agreed."

 _ **5 hour later...**_

We laughed together as we took a break from our shopping... yeah we kinda went from getting essentials to just shopping for random things... and got a bite to eat.

"So... you're gonna be a photographer?" Tori questioned.

I shrugged, "Not sure... I may actually got to culinary school to become a pro."

"That sounds great." Tori smiled, "You really should."

"I don't know... I guess till this Lothor thing blows over... I can't do much." I figured.

"You can't put your decisions off forever." Tori noted as we sat at a table.

"I know." I sighed, "I just... if I go back to the Lunar Academy, when we _do_ free the schools... it's gonna be completely different."

"What do you mean?" Tori raised a brow.

"I'll probably be hailed as a 'hero' and not be able to slip into the back of things without notice anymore." I answered with a sigh, "I just... I would rather not let that happen."

"It's cool." Tori assured before we got up, "Come on... we better get some throws for the boys for them to sleep with."

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I laid on my bed, closed my eyes, and I was about to fall asleep when I heard Hunter and Blake walking in, arguing.

"Cel and I aren't even going out anytime soon, Bro!" Hunter snapped, "I'm not gonna ruin our friendship just to go on a double date with you and Tori!"

"I know... but I _need_ you tomorrow, man!" Blake countered.

I heard Hunter hitting his gut, before he hissed, "Shh! She's asleep!"

"You've changed... last time she was asleep when we got back, you wanted to toss her off the bed." Blake responded.

"People change people, Blake." Hunter sat on my bed, "Not to mention Celea's... she just..." I felt his hand on mine, "She has a way of wiggling into people's hearts, you know?"

Blake breathed a laugh, "I know."

I groaned and opened my eyes, "So much for sleeping in early."

"Sorry... did we wake you?"

"No... but your arguing didn't help." I answered.

"Sorry." They rubbed their necks before looking over at their beds, "Hey! Where are our sheets?"

"Oh... I took them to the Landry mat... they'll be ready by tomorrow." I answered.

"Great... so we're stuck in one bed?" Hunter questioned.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Oh boy..." They grumbled.

"Well... I salvaged two blankets from a thrift shop too." I tossed them to me.

"Gee... thanks." They sighed before we got into bed together.

Hunter had to get closer to me while Blake had to hog the left and middle.

"Dude... edge of bed here!" We complained.

"Sorry guys... gotta have enough room." He shrugged.

I sighed, _"Well... this is just..."_

 _ **'Yeah...'**_ Hunter nodded softly as I laid my head against my nightstand, this caused him to put a hand behind my head, _**'Don't want you to hurt your head if you fall out of the bed.'**_

 _"Thanks..."_ I smiled softly as I closed my eyes.

I don't know if it was my imagination or not... but I think I felt Hunter pulling me closer and kissing my forehead.

 **Hunter**

 _ **7 hours later...**_

I got out of bed, needing to take a shower.

 _ **'Hunter?'**_

I jumped and turned to see Cel sitting up a little, _"Did I wake you again?"_

She shook her head, _**'No... but what are you doing?'**_

 _"I like being the first one in the shower."_ I shrugged, not a total lie. I walked into the bathroom and started up the shower.

I looked in the mirror and remembered Celea's changing eyes and the shadow.

I growled to myself as I thought about it, I loved Celea... and knowing she was hurting on the inside, and not wanting help... it hurt me.

I shook my head and started getting my clothes off.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

There was a knock on the door as I brushed some shampoo into my hair.

"Blake?! I'm a little-"

 _ **'Try again.'**_

My breath caught in my throat as Celea's voice came through to me.

 _"Cel! Don't you know it's an invasion of privacy?!"_

 _ **'San Diego.'**_

I blushed a little, _"I'm almost finished though."_

 _ **'So?'**_

 _"You can't come in yet!"_

 _ **'I need to use the Shower just as much as you do.'**_ She retorted as I grabbed a bar of soap and started scrubbing my arms.

 _"Well... I'm sure you do..."_ I continued scrubbing, trying to get the image of her in the shower when we were on our 'two week vacation' out of my head, _"But not until I'm done."_

 _ **'Hunter...!'**_

I groaned, _"Fine... just... don't look bellow the curt–"_ I was about to finish my sentence when she walked in, _"Cel!"_

She rolled her eyes, "Will you relax. I'm just putting my stuff down... I'm not that kind of teenage girl you know." She put her stuff down and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I breathed a sigh of relief before I finished my shower and I got out, putting a towel around my waist before I opened the door, right as Celea was walking in again.

"I almost for... oh..." She blushed and I looked away.

We cleared our throats and I stepped around her, "Uh... I'll just.. uh... get some clothes on..."

"Right... right..." She closed the door behind me.

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed some of my clothes from it.

I shook my head, trying to get the grin off my face.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

Blake, Dustin and I were racing each other, while Celea was watching us from high up on a hill.

When we finally came to the finish line, Cel got down to us, cheering, "Nice going guys. That had to be your fastest times today."

We shrugged, "It was marginal at best."

Cel rolled her eyes, smirking, "Wanna grab a bite?"

"Actually..." Blake looked at his watch, "We gotta get ready for our double date."

"That's still on?" Dustin raised a brow.

I sighed, and glared at my brother, "Unsurprisingly, Blake, here, couldn't call it off."

"Come on, man, Tori doesn't even think it's a date... all she think's it is, is a get together." Blake reasoned.

"With two other friends?" Celea folded her arm, scuffing, "Yeah... this will not end well."

 _ **7 hours later...**_

"NO!"

"Come on Cel! She'll be here any minute!"

"I'm not coming out, and you can't make me!"

I sighed heavily, grabbed the bathroom door handle and yanked it open, forcing Celea to tumble out.

"Really?"

"Come on." I helped her up, "You look great anyway."

She was wearing a tank-top silver and dark red striped madi-dress, that ended at just above her knees with black fold out boots.

She looked _stunning_ actually.

"Thanks..." She cleared her throat, blushing a little, "Can we... can we just wait?"

"Yeah... yeah..." I quickly nodded before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Blake, who was wearing the most ridicules tuxedo that I have _ever_ seen him wear, walked over to the door and opened it.

Tori was wearing a light blue sun dress that went to the middle of her thighs, and had a dark blue belt around her waist and wearing matching blue high-heels.

By Blake's rambling... he was thinking the same thing I was with Celea.

"Tori you look... wow..." Was the best he could come up with.

"Thanks... you look... whoa..." Tori blinked at what he was wearing.

"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"We should get going..." Celea stepped up, "Don't want our reservation to go to waste."

"Yeah..." We all nodded before we got out and walked over to the truck. We got in it, the truck barely fitting all four of us comfortably, and Blake started the engine.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

We walked into the restaurant and got our seats. Blake and I sat across from Tori and Celea.

"So..." I breathed out, trying to break the ice, "What's... uh... what are you guys gonna get?"

"The Dinner special." Was the only thing Tori and Celea said.

"Chicken Sub sandwich for me." Celea rephrased.

"Salad." Tori redid.

I looked over at Blake. "Just a plain burger."

I sighed, breathed a softly laugh before I decided myself, "I'll go with a baked potato then."

Celea laughed softly, "Well... now that we've decided on what to eat... what to drink?" She lifted the menu up above her face and pulled Tori over to it.

I looked over at Blake as he did the same.

"Bro... there's no way I'm gonna be able to tell her anything interesting!" He whispered in a hiss.

"Be yourself, dude." I rolled my eyes.

"And how do I do that without sounding boring?!" He hissed.

I shrugged, "I don't know... just... talk to her like you normally would. About her likes... dislikes... girls like that kind of thing."

Blake sighed, "I don't know..."

"Just relax." I reasoned before we put the menu down, Celea and Tori doing the same.

"So... what to drink..." We smiled at each other, all of them halfheartedly.

"That is the question." A waitress walked up to us, and I caught her name-tag, 'Miley'.

"Uh... just some water." I answered, then looked at the other three, "You three?"

"Diet Pepsi." Blake and Tori answered in unison, then smiled at each other.

"Coke." Celea shrugged.

'Miley' wrote it down, "Alright... when you're ready to order..." She walked away.

We looked at each other again, and Celea sighed heavily, "Alright... let's just... break the ice already. We were friends before this. We're still all friends. Just because the four of us are together on a date, doesn't mean any of us are together, right?"

"Right.." We all breathed out, relieved one of us finally brought that up.

"So..." I kicked Blake under the table, "Blake... why don't you talk to Tori."

He glared at me for a second before looking at Tori, "Uh... so... Tori..."

I felt Celea glaring at me next, _**'That's never gonna work, you know.'**_

I shrugged, _"It could."_

 _ **'No it couldn't.'**_

 _"Please have faith in me... for once."_ I begged softly.

When I looked over at her, her eyes had softened a lot, _**'Sorry Hunt...'**_

I took her hand, _"It's okay."_

We were pulled out of our mental conversation, by our drinks being placed on the table.

"Alright... ready to order?" Miley pulled out a notepad.

"Chicken Sub sandwich for me." Celea repeated her earlier decision.

"Salad." Tori added.

Blake shrugged, "Just a plain burger."

I smiled softly, "I'll go with a baked potato."

"Alright..." She wrote it all down, "They'll be ready in five."

She walked away again, and I could feel Celea rolling her eyes at me when I kept looking. This caused her to grip my hand harder and I looked over at her again.

 _"Ow!"_

 _ **'Well... don't...'**_

 _"You said we weren't getting together till we knew what we felt for each other... right?"_

 _ ** _'Well... ye_ ah... but... I...'**_

 _"Then should it matter if I keep looking at her or not?"_

She didn't answered instead let my hand go, and smiled softly, though she was probably doing it to keep Tori and Blake from worrying.

I smiled softly back and glanced over at the two blue rangers, and noticed that they were probably having a conversation all their own in their minds.

I looked over at Celea, but she looked at the kitchen, clearly upset with me.

 _ **7 minutes later...**_

We were eating our meals with little talking, both mentally and out-loud.

When we finally got almost halfway through them, we finally started up our conversations.

"So..." Tori cleared her throat, "Blake... what do you plan on doing... later in life?"

"Later in life?" Blake thought for a moment,

"Well... I plan on being a rider for most of it... but I guess, when I'm ready, I'd love to settle down... start a family, you know?"

Tori smiled, "That's sweet."

"Now you... what do you wanna do later in life?" Blake asked.

Tori thought for a moment, "Well... I guess I plan on being a photographer... or photographer's assistant."

Celea was going for a bite of her food when she said that and instantly let her sub go back to her plate, "Yeah... we'll see when the time comes."

Tori shrugged, "Oh well."

I laughed softly, and smirked when Cel rolled her eyes.

We were about to go back to eating when our morphers went off.

"So much for enjoying a double date." Blake muttered before I raised a hand.

"Check please?"

Miley came over with our check, raising a brow when she noticed our meals were only half finished.

I quickly paid and the four of us rushed out.

 **Third Person**

When the four got to Ops, they weren't expecting to see everyone missing.

"Not again..." Celea pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "Ty?! Where are you?! The truth!"

She could hear Ty rolling his eyes on the other end, _"I'm fine, thanks_ so much _for asking... as for the others... I'm not sure... we're not on Lothor's ship though, that much I know."_

"Any idea where you are?"

" _Not a single clue."_ He sighed.

Celea rolled her eyes, "Alright... just tell-" Before she could finish, the line went dead, "...Me your battery's not dead."

She closed her phone sighing. "Anything?" Tori walked over to her.

"Ty's phone's dead... but he's okay... you?"

"Same with Cam... he's phone went dead too."

"Same with Dustin." Blake added.

"Shane too." Hunter closed his phone.

"Phones went dead at the same time?... yeah... no way." Celea shook her head, "Something's up."

"Yeah... but what?" Tori frowned.

Hunter went over to the console and taped a few buttons to summon Cyber Cam.

"Woah... head rush."

The group of four turned to see said Cyber duplicate of their friend standing at the entrance.

"Got any idea where the others are?" Blake got to the point as Cyber walked over to the console and typed away at it.

"Just got here... but I'll try connecting with their... found them!" Cyber pointed at a small area on the screen.

Celea gasped softly when she saw it, "I know where that is."

"Same here." The others nodded.

It was the old mine... the same one from Celea's Dream test.

 _ **Half an Hour later...**_

"I'm such an idiot." Celea berated herself. The four were morphed as they drove to the Mine on their Tsunami Cycles and Ninja Glider bikes.

"It's not your fault." Tori reasoned.

"Yeah... we were busy on our double date." Blake added.

Hunter, however, knew Celea wasn't gonna stop thinking she was to blame and sighed, "Celea... you couldn't have known."

The White ranger sighed, he was right, "I know... but... still... how'd they even manage to get here anyway?"

The others shrugged, wandering the same.

When they finally reached the Mine, they hopped off their bikes and quickly headed for the entrance.

Blake was the one to do the stupidest thing possible... yell. "You guys in there?!"

That got him whacks from all three of the rangers around him as the walls rumbled a little.

"Sorry..." He whispered.

"Come on... looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way." Celea took the lead.

"Oh joy..." Hunter grumbled as he followed, with Tori and Blake doing the same after.

 _ **With the others...**_

"This is just great..." Shane coughed from the lack of oxygen.

"We're never getting out of here." Dustin finally decided, downhearted.

"This is all my fault..." Ty had spent the better of two hours wasting their air on blaming himself.

"Shut it!" Cam rolled his eyes, then groaned from the action.

"I just..." Shane coughed, "Hope the others... had fun on their date... you know? Their happiness really... means a lot..."

Dustin nodded lightly, then smiled softly, "I'll miss Celea the most... she... she's like a sister... you know?... An amazingly... stubborn sister... but still..."

Cam nodded, "Tori's like the sister... I always wanted... and... can't stop hanging out with..."

Ty looked over at them before revealing, "The thunder brothers... they're gonna really... be happy... I'm not around..."

"You've changed, Ty..." Dustin reasoned, "You're not... like Lothor..."

Ty frowned, "I'm still his son... I still have evil-"

"People choose if... their good or bad." Cam cut in, "It's not... in the blood."

Ty looked at the small crack that shun only a little moon light... that was all he'd managed to get them air... and it was only gonna last for another hour, tops.

 _'Guys... please get done with your stupid date and save us!'_

 _ **With the other four**_

Celea groaned as they walked close to the right wall, _"Still got nothin'."_

 _ **'Don't hear anything either...'**_ Hunter sighed, before taking her hand, calmly, _**'But we can't give up.'**_

Blake, rather than being calm, was furious, **"This is ridiculous!"**

 **'We'll find them.'** Tori took his hand, reassuring him a little.

The Lunar student, and one Thunder student sighed simultaneously, _**"Let's hope you're right."**_

 _ **45 minutes later...**_

 _ **" _You'_ re running out of time... they've only got a limited amount of air!"**_ Cyber called through to their morphers.

Celea finally stopped walking when the connection was cut, "Oh forget this!" She demorphed and held out her hands, "Moonlit Wave!"

It hit right where a crack in some rocks were in front of her and the crack started to grow larger.

Hunter demorphed and sent a blast of thunder at the crack, getting the idea. This was followed by Tori summing water and combining it with Blake's blast of thunder.

The wall exploded and both sets of friends covered their faces from it.

When the dust settled the four standing rangers looked at what was clearly their four others laying on the ground before them.

"Ty!"

"Dustin!"

"Shane!"

"Cam!"

 **Ty**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, "What happened?"

"Ty! My Gosh!" I saw Celea holding her heart before she hit my shoulder, "You _ever_ scare me like that again...!"

I held up my hands, weakly, "Now... answer?"

"I'll explain when we get you guys out of here." She helped me up and started leading us out of the cave.

"How'd you guys get in there anyway?" Tori, who was holding up Cam, asked.

"That one over there..." I glared at Shane, "Thought it'd be... a _great_ idea to try and have a guy's night... while you four were on your date."

"How'd... that go... by the way?" Dustin asked.

Celea's grip tightened, "Not now!"

That bad... wow... and I thought _my Sunday couldn't have turned out worse._

 _ **The next day...**_

I was helping Blake move a box under the table in the shop, while Celea and Hunter baked in the kitchen.

"So... Celea's been avoiding the question... as has Hunter... so you have to tell me." I informed Blake.

He shrugged, "It was fine with me and Tori... I don't get what their problem-"

"Hunt... look... about last night..."

My ears perked up, and a Cheshire grin grew on both Blake's and my faces. Looks like our questions are gonna be answered. We moved closer to the doorway to listen.

"No... Cel... I need to apologize..." Hunter countered. Blake and I glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Let me first." Celea put down a mixing bowl, "Look... I... I shouldn't have gotten jealous like that... I don't know why I was anyway..." I rolled my eyes, yes she did. She just doesn't want to admit it.

"And I don't know why I looked at her like I did..." Hunter sighed heavily, "I shouldn't have done that..."

 _'Now we're getting somewhere.'_ I looked over at Blake who shrugged.

"Hunter... can we just... forget that part of our date ever happened?" Celea decided.

"Yeah." Hunter agreed.

"What's going on here?"

Blake and I jumped and turned at Dustin's whispering. We shushed him and I softly gave the lowdown on why we were eavesdropping.

He nodded, and softly said, "Got it."

With that, all three of us were leaning against the door, trying to hear the apologize our two hapless heaps of loving friends.

So... we're good?" Celea asked gently.

"If that's what you want." Hunter answered.

I could hear the smile in Celea's voice, "Of course it is Hunt." I heard Hunter grunting, and I knew that meant Celea was hugging him with all her might.

Hunter chuckled before I heard him hug her back, "Any time, Cel..."

Blake, Dustin, and I smirked, before we decided to brake their lovey-dovey moment, and walked into the Kitchen, "Need help guys?"

They jumped apart, and glared at us, "We're fine, thanks."

We shrugged, "Just asking."

They rolled their eyes, smiling softly... at least they got over whatever happened last night... just one step closer to being in love.

And if I couldn't help my love-sick friend... there was no way anyone could.

* * *

 _There you go... and, hey, I even put in Ty's Point of view, which I considering interesting..._

 _Anyway... two weeks, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	28. Shimzu Returns Part I

_I'm back!_

 _Did you miss me?_

 _Either way... not much to say other than here's the next chapter... hope you like it..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters, or the songs in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

I watched Celea dance skillfully as she mixed ingredients inside the Kitchen at Storm Chargers. She was even singing.

"How did we get from the top of the World to the bottom of the heap? I don't recall you mentioning the boss is such a creep..." I chuckled softly as Kelly rolled her eyes at that line, "We still have the _ingredients_ to  
make this summer sweet... Well... I got rags instead of riches. And all these dirty dishes... Just wish I _had_ _three wishes_!" Blake walked over as we watched her mix together some batter for cookies, "We've got to work, work, work this out! Well make things right, the sun will shine! If we work, work, there'll be no doubt! We can still save the summer... If we work this out!"

"Need help?" I asked as she carefully kicked the oven door closed. She nodded and I pulled Blake into the Kitchen.

"Dude, what have you gotten us into?" Blake hissed to me as we got on some aprons.

"Come on, we can totally turn this thing around!" I smirked.

Blake rolled his eyes as we got grabbed some batter Cel still had out, "I'd rather face a seven footer straight up in the post... yeah... That sure beats hangin here  
and burning someones toast!" I grabbed some of the toast Celea had put out to be put into a batter and crumbled into a bowl Blake was holding.

I chuckled softly as I sung, "I needed Benjamins, but this ain't worth the stress. Maybe there's a better way to fix this greasy mess?" I shrugged.

Celea smiled softly as she cut some dough into shapes, "We're a champion team, a well-oiled machine. And we've faced tougher problems than this." I chuckled at that as Blake walked over to the oven, almost tripping over Celea, but catching himself, "I know its a grind, but I'm sure we can find... a way to have fun... while we get this job done!"

I smiled as we all hummed together, "We've got to work, work, work this out! We'll make things right and the sun will shine! We've got to we work, work, there'll be no doubt...! If we all come together... We can work this _out_!" We pulled out some cookies and Blake started icing them carefully.

I looked over to the window and cleared my throat a little when I saw Dustin standing at it. I walked over to it and asked still, sadly, singing, "Tell me what you want."

"Tell me what you need." Celea added as she followed me.  
"Yellow Extreme Sugar cookie."

"Its the perfect recipe..." I heard Blake in the back.

"Pay day." We hummed.  
"It'll taste so sweet..." Celea hummed as she gave him the cookie from the cooler.

"Pay day." We hummed again.  
"Good enough to eat..." I added as we went back to baking.

"Gonna make some motion pictures..." Blake chuckled as he flicked an iced spoon up and easily caught it.  
"Hit the mall with all my brothers..." Celea chuckled.  
"Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers." I retorted.  
"Kick it with the music mixers." We chorused.  
"Buy a ride that suits my style..." Blake hummed in thought.  
"Lounge around a pool a while." Celea retorted and flicked some icing to get his attention again.  
"Make a date with my favorite girl..." I murmured softly as they were distracted.  
"We've got it made...!" We finished a batch of cookies and put them in the cooler, "We've got to work, work, work this out... well make things right! The sun will shine!... If we work, work, there'll be no doubt...! We can still save the summer!... If we work this out...! Work this, gotta work this! We can... work this out!" We finished the last of the cookie decorating as we finished the song.

We all started laughing before we turned to see the Kelly, Wind Ninjas, and Ty staring at us with their mouths open, "What?"

"That..." Ty started.

"...Was..." Kelly added.

"...Totally..." The Wind Ninjas continued.

"...Awesome!" They finally declared.

"I've never really seen all three of you bake and sing at the same time before." Kelly looked at us.

"Nor have I ever heard you sing." Ty recalled, looking at Cel.

Cel shrugged, "You never asked me to."

"Oh... I almost forgot!" Shane rushed somewhere, followed by Tori, Dustin, and Ty.

"You know... it's incredible what you three can get done when you work together." Kelly noted as she leaned against the counter.

"And...?"

"Well... I was thinking..." Please be a raise, please be a raise! "You guys could get more money if you did a bake sale."

"Hate 'em. Never do 'em." Celea scuffed.

"Okay..." Kelly shrugged, "Raise it is... and promotion for the two stock boys."

"Really?" We all smiled.

Kelly nodded, "You two like hanging out with Cel so much, you're now her assistant bakers."

"No..." Blake and I murmured in defeat.

"So I'm their boss?" Cel smirked.

"Yep."

"Yes!" Celea cheered.

"Of course _you_ would enjoy it!" We grumbled.

Celea rolled her eyes, "Well... seeing as how we got a whole lot done... close up for break?"

"We knew you wouldn't let us down!" We smiled at her as I pulled the blinds for the window down.

"But you do realize I'm gonna make you two twice the work tomorrow."

"Ah... we knew there'd be something!"

We all laughed as we made our way to the T.V. room.

"Let's keep _it_ out of the air." Blake advised in whisper as we followed Celea.

"Good thinking..." I nodded, "Though I think we're gonna let it slip anyway."

"Let what slip?" Celea raised a brow.

I gulped, "Uh... nothing."

Celea raised a brow as we reached the room, "Okay..."

"Hey... what's up guys?" Blake smiled then looked at the screen that Kelly just turned off, "Where's Stu?"

Oh... I knew there was something I forgot to tell Celea this morning before work.

"Denied." Shane frowned.

"Oh well... I was sick of watching it anyway." I revealed.

Celea scuffed, _**'That's not what you said this morning.'**_ I sent a glare her way.

"Hey, you didn't just bag on Stu?" Dustin questioned as he took a bit of the cookie.

"Nah... I said I was sick of _watching_ it. But not being on it!" I low-fived Blake, smirking.

Celea raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Ty frowned and raised his feet onto the coffee table.

Blake undid the poster we had gotten in the mail this morning, "They're looking for future stars!"

"That's us!" I gave them a thumbs up, "We try out next week!"

"Oh... now I remember." Celea pulled out her own poster, "I got _this_ from the mail this morning. Seems they gave us two."

I groaned, "There goes the surprise."

"Well, what are you guys gonna do?" Ty frowned, "It's clear Cel's either gonna skateboard or play some instrument... but what about you guys?"

"I am not that shallow!" Celea folded her arms in annoyance.

"And we do plenty." Blake noted.

"Yeah but..." Shane sat up from where he was laying across the couch, "Who'd wanna watch it?" Celea high-fived him for that, along with Ty. I faked a laugh as I watched her.

"What about you, Shane? You've got a great voice." Tori noted, "You should try out."

"Hey, and what about you?" Shane tapped Tori's leg lightly, "I hear you're a _'fierce dancer'_."

"And I've been known to rock a drum kit." Ty added.

"Hey! Sax master extraordinaire!" Dustin reminded.

Blake shook his head a little, "Hey yo, yo... hold up a sec! You guys are cutting into our action here!"

"I gotta go practice..." Tori got to up, "There's a jazz class at 7."

"Hey! Hold up!" Shane followed after her, "Can I get a lift?"

"Uh...?" I raised a brow and Blake watched with a pointed finger as they left, "Man... this is just wrong." Celea, however, was laughing.

"Hey! Kelly?! Can I get some unused buckets?" Ty got up and headed out.

"And can I use the back room to practice my sax?" Dustin was the last to get up.

"I don't believe it!" I complained as we sat down on the couch, Celea sitting down beside me.

"I told you we should've kept it out of the air!" Blake tossed the poster into my lap.

"Hey... don't be like that." Cel reprimanded, "They have just as much right to be on that show as you do."

Blake sighed, "You make a good point Cel... what's your talent anyway?"

The White Ranger smirked, "That's for me to know... and you guys to guess." She continued to smirk as she got up and walked away.

I groaned as I watched her leave, "So what are you thinking her's is?"

"Singing. Gotta be singing." Blake noted.

I shook my head, "Celea _hates_ singing in front of crowds, remember?... we _had_ to sing in front of you guys that one time... that was the only reason she did it."

"Well... what do you think it is?" Blake frowned, "It can't be baking or cooking... those can't be on 'Totally Talent'."

I frowned as I thought, "Well... she's the best skateboarder... and she hasn't gone pro yet..."

"You think her talent's gonna be skateboarding?" Blake raised a brow before contemplating this, "Well... come to think of it... it _does_ sound like her."

I nodded, "So it's _gotta_ be skateboarding."

"We've just _gotta_ make sure our's is better than her's."

I nodded a little, "Yeah..."

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Blake! I look ridiculous!" I exclaimed from the dressing room.

"You won't look any worse than me! Now come on!" Blake called out.

"If Celea sees this...!" I growled as I stepped out and showed my rapping outfit.

"We are so gonna win." Blake smirked.

"We better make sure Celea doesn't take pictures and post them on the internet!"

 **Celea**

My ears burned a little as I followed Cam into the back of a museum, "Remind me again why I agreed to come with you?"

"You were the one that wanted to take pictures." Cam noted as we followed the museum manager. I rolled my eyes.

"It should be back here... somewhere." He informed us, "Let me see..." He stopped beside a wooden crate, and tapped it, "Ah, here it is."

"Do you know what's in it?" I asked Cam.

Cam looked over at the man, "Well?"

"I was... hoping you would tell me." He admitted to Cam. We smiled weakly as he walked away.

"Only one way to find out." We murmured and put the crate on a table a little ways away.

"Let's see if we can open it." I decided and tried to look for a crowbar.

Something falling to the floor caught our attention and we turned to see two girls that were _clearly_ Marah and Kapri.

"Ah, let me guess. Field trip?" I folded my arms while Cam put his on his hips.

"No! Show off!" Kapri stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah, that was last week!" Marah revealed. Someone in a cloak appeared before them.

"Perry?" I frowned, "Is that...?"

"I have no use for Perry." It countered, "I am my own being, brought to life by the great and powerful Lothor."

"Well... that's really nice for you." Cam noted, "But... we have to go."

"Yeah... gotta get somewhere before it closes." I added as we turned to grab the crate.

"Not," He stopped us, "Before you hand _that_ over."

"If you want it," We turned to face him, "Then come and get it!" Motodrome pulled off his cloak and got into a fighting stance, We pulled off our clothes, revealing our Ninja outfits and did the same.

We ran at him, and I instantly ducked a punch, then threw one at the robotic freak. He moved back, keeping away from a punch from Cam, and we both ducked under a kick he sent us, causing his foot to move and break several clay bowls and glasses.

"Not a fan of art are you?" I breathed out.

He growled and threw both of our heads onto the shelf before throwing us over the table.

"Apparently not." Cam groaned as Motodrome ran up to us, pulled us up and started ramming us into things. He threw us into a pile of cardboard boxes, before picking us up again and throwing us into the shelves. We looked over at the crate that was still on the table, and quickly ran over and picked it up. We pulled it away _just_ as Motodrome ran over and slid across the table, causing a lot of sparks.

We quickly heaved the box up and ran out.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

"For the last time... I _don't_ need to see a doctor!" I tried to assure Hunter and Blake as I held an ice pack to my head, "It's _just_ a bruise."

"We know..." They sighed in unison.

"But that's not all we're worried about..." Hunter put a hand on my new cut leg.

"It's just a scratch!" I _really_ didn't want to go to the doctor.

"Yeah... we know." Blake sighed, before they lifted me up and brought me out to the truck.

"But, considering you try healing all on your own and it wipes your ninja energy," Hunter buckled me up, "We're taking you."

"I hate you boys." I folded my arms lightly.

"We know." They smiled softly at me.

I sighed, I hate Doctors... don't ask me why... but... I just... don't like or trust them to take care of me...

 _ **45 minutes later...**_

"Well... it's a good thing you boys brought her in when you did." I overheard the doctor that had patched me up talking to Hunter and Blake outside the door.

"Please tell me she's gonna be okay." Hunter gulped, "She... uh... entered the 'Totally Talented' contest... and she's our best friend."

"And crush." I heard Blake cough and I raised a weak brow.

"Whatever." Hunter growled, "Point is... is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be released as soon as she wakes up... she took a major fall from that skateboarding trick." The doctor noted, "The... 540 McTwist, am I right?"

540 McTwist? Really boys? That's the best they could come up with?

"Yeah... she said it was the hardest trick... we just didn't think she'd really do it." Blake answered.

"Well... once she wakes up... she can go. You may see her till then." I heard the doctor walk away.

"Bro... I know you're itching to-" Blake was cut off by the door opening and whom I could only figure was Hunter rushed over to me.

"Celea..." Yep, it's Hunter.

"Hunter... dude... give her time."

"I am!"

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, "Hunter?"

"Celea..."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I hissed as he hugged me tight and was pulling some needles stuck in me... another thing I didn't like about doctors... they stick things without real consent from the one they're sticking.

"Sorry..." Hunt smiled weakly and pulled away, "How you feeling?"

"Well... other than that rush of pain you just gave me... doing great." I smiled weakly.

"Great!" Hunter smiled and patted the top of the bed, "Glad to hear it." It took me a second to realize how close his lips were to mine.

Blake cleared his throat and we instantly looked up at him, "Well... since you're awake... let's get you out."

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Yeah... thanks..." Hunter murmured in annoyance.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

I sighed as Hunter picked me up from the truck and brought me into the Motel room, "I _can_ walk, Hunt."

"I don't care." The rider sighed before putting me on my bed, "I can't believe that monster hurt you that badly."

"I can." I murmured angrily, "I hate hospitals..."

Hunter sat beside me, "Don't worry... it's over now."

"I know..." I noticed something shiny on the other side of the room and got up to investigate. I got over to a duffel-bag and opened it to find... "No... way... Rapping?" I started laughing, " _That's_ the talent you guys'll be doing at 'Totally Talent'?"

"No!" Hunter denied instantly.

I raised a brow, "It is, isn't it?"

Hunter looked away and I could _swear_ he was blushing, "It's really not."

I shook my head gently, "And here I thought it was gonna be _hard_ beating you guys..."

"What's your hidden talent?" Blake leaned against the door frame.

"If I told you... it wouldn't be hidden then."

"She's got a point." Hunter reasoned.

I smiled gently before I walked over, grabbed my iPod, plugged in my headphones, and laid on my bed with them over my ears, "If you boys don't mind... I'm gonna catch some more Zs."

"We need to go practice for the talent show anyway." Blake patted my knee before they walked out the door.

I shook my head and played the song I was gonna be covering at the talent show.

 _ **The Next day...**_

Hunter and Blake were at their 'Totally secret talent show practice' and I was stuck in the Motel, bored out of my mind.

"Alright TV... what's new?" I turned on the small television in front of Hunter's bed and the screen instantly showed three wolf like beast attacking something, "Well... that was almost unexpected..." I held my morpher to my lips, "Hey Cam? Have you seen the news?"

 _ **" _Yeah_... can you get here with the Thunder Rangers?"**_

I rolled my eyes, "I can get there... the guys... I'm not so sure."

 _ **" _Alright..._ get to Ops as soon as possible."**_

"On it!" I cut transmission before I pulled off my clothes and Ninja Streaked to Ops.

I threw up in the Trash can, wiped my mouth, and quickly got over to the boy in green. "Glad you're here... come on." He started dragging me to the huge truck.

"Hi, Cam, I'm fine, thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes.

The truck started moving and Cam went to work typing away at a computer.

"Any sign of them?" Shane asked from where he stood on one side of the truck.

"No... I don't see anything... but that doesn't mean there's nothing out there." Cam reminded us.

"Well... why don't we do a little patrolling?" Dustin put a hand to mine and Shane's backs.

"Where are the Thunders?" Cam frowned.

" _'Totally Secret Talent Show'_ practice." I answered with an eye-roll.

"Not them too?" Cam sighed. We smiled and nodded in agreed annoyance.

"Well... while we're waiting..." Tori leaned against the trailer side, "What's your talent Celea?"

"You and the brothers." I shook my head, "It's a surprise."

They groaned before Cam got our attention again, "It's picking something up!... There!" The screen showed a wolf hiding behind a tree. We stopped the truck, and got out.

We slowly made our way in the woods we were now in. Being careful to make our steps soft and our voice soft.

"They should be around here." Shane whispered ahead of us.

I heard wolf like growling and I tried not to show my fear, "They're right behind us."

"You sure about that?" Tori asked me.

Shane got into formation with us as we turned to face the wolves that had appeared in our path, "Guess it's time for some obedience training."

"Lead the way." Tori and I decided.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" We nodded and showed our respective morphers.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

Once we were all morphed I smirked behind my helmet.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

We quickly got into small fights with them... which ended up with Cam and I against a tree while fighting one of the Wolf things. We pushed them back and regrouped with the other three...

Only to be struck by the three wolves moving at superspeed.

I grabbed my bow and held it at the ready as we slowly backed up.

"Alright... I'm taking suggestions." Shane piped up.

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin advised.

"Treat out of reach?" I figured.

"How 'bout one of those electric collars?" Tori suggested.

We continued to back up until there was a blast of crimson.

"Down boy!" Hunter called out as he and Blake came into view.

"Bad dog!" Blake added.

"Hunter!" I smiled behind my helmet.

"Blake!" Tori called out.

The wolves growled before turning and disappearing. We got in front of the Thunder brothers as they did. Cam looked around, "Maybe they're afraid of thunder?"

 _ **2 hours later...**_

I rolled my eyes as Hunter held me close to him while Cam looked through an old book in Ops, _"Hunt... don't worry! I'm fine!"_

 _ **'Yo** ** _u s_ hould've told me something was wrong!'**_

 _"Nothing was!"_

We glared at each other before folding our arms, looking away, and stepping away from each other.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Tori whispered to me. I glared at her too, "...Not the time... okay... sorry..."

 **Hunter**

"Take a look at this." Cam got our attention. He showed us a page with something that looked like... Well... I have no idea what it looked like... but Celea did.

"Wasn't that at the museum?" She frowned at the picture, "But... it was just a statue."

"My thoughts exactly." Cam nodded.

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin ask Sensei, motioning to the book.

"Shimazu." Sensei answered, "An ancient war lord. What you two saw, was his spirit, preserved for centuries in a mask carved in his likeness."

"So... what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake frowned.

"Shimazu was know for terrorizing people of local villages with creatures called Wolfblades." Celea recalled. We all stared, "What? I may not be a fan of history but I do pay attention when Sensei Aronshei talks about something like this."

"So... this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor now?" I figured. Cam and Cel nodded sadly. "How is that possible?"

"I bet whatever energy source that was used to bring back Motodrome, rubbed off on Shimazu." Cam figured.

"Great... now we've got a two-thousand year old dude with an attitude," Shane frowned, " _And_ his three pet-wolves running around the city."

"Don't forget Lothor." Dustin noted.

"What happened to trying to bring up the bright side?" Celea sighed sadly.

"Dustin brings up a good point." Sensei countered, "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrome, there is a good chance he has already alined himself with Lothor."

"See? Not so dumb after all." Dustin tapped his head.

We shook our heads a little. However, I looked over at Cel, _"Unlike some people I know."_ I didn't mean to be hurtful... but she worried me half to death!

When she didn't respond, look up or anything else... I figured I hurt her badly.

"We'll call you back if there's anything." Cam brought me out of my thoughts, "You guys should get back to your 'Totally Talent' thing."

"Thanks!" The Wind Ninjas smiled and Ninja Streaked out of the room.

"Catch you later!" Blake went next.

"See ya." Celea breathed out before Ninja Running out the door. I Ninja Streaked after her.

"I didn't mean it!" I called after her as she stopped and headed into a store. She slammed the door in my face and I had to open it to continue. "Celea!"

"Hey... Nicky... is the piano on sale yet?" I heard her ask from another room. I hid behind a wall and listened in.

"Yeah, it's only $54.54." A girl, I assumed Nicky, nodded.

Cel groaned, "Still too much for me... I gotta have it in time for the tryouts too!"

"Play a song... maybe you could get tips?" Nicky flicked some light strawberry-blond hair out of her green eyes.

"Really?" Nicky nodded, "Thanks, girl. I owe you." Celea sat down at the piano and I had to slam my back against the wall as Nicky walked out, smiling softly.

"Celea..." I whispered as I heard her humming, as she started playing.

"What if we were all the same? Same rules, same game. And we weren't allowed to change anything about anything, that anybody's ever done before? Wouldn't that be boring?" She hummed, "Always spinning on a ride, all walking on a line, that they drew a long time ago, when you know that you don't have to go where they go, you can go write your own story... Hey, you gotta be, who you oughta be. So _who_ do you wanna be? Oh... oh oh oh..."

"Celea..." I had to hid again as some people came into the room to listen.

"You can choose if you're bad, if you're good, if you're left or right, speaking your heart or speaking your mind!" Celea continued to play and sing, "You can be what they say, you can be a cliché. You can tear up the box and throw it away! Everybody gotta be themselves... Everybody gotta dream out loud. Everybody gotta be themselves... Square pegs make the world go 'round."

Some people dropped money into a basket as she played, and I was half tempted to do the same, but I kept hidden.

"There's a lot of open doors you can go and explore. You can always open more if you're hitting a wall, dropping the ball, haven't we all been... down that same hallway?" Celea breathed a laugh as she looked around, gulping a little but not stopping her playing, in fact... she played more, "So let 'em talk and whisper, let 'em try to fix ya, repaint your picture. At the end of the day, it fits in your frame. Just 'cause you're different don't mean you're crazy." More people put money in and I followed another group in so I could stay hidden as I did the same.

" _Hey_ , hey, you gotta sing, like _no_ body's listening, 'cause _some_ body's listening. Oh oh oh oh..." She continued still, "You can choose if you're bad, if you're good, if you're left or right, speaking your heart or speaking your mind! You can be what they say you can be a cliché! you can tear up the box and throw it away. Everybody gotta be themselves, everybody gotta dream out loud, everybody gotta be themselves. Square pegs make the world go 'round."

I hid behind a group of people as she continued to hum, "They make the world go 'round..."

When she finished, the room was almost crowded around her, and everyone was clapping and cheering as she got up, this included me.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

As the room cleared out I was about to follow them when I heard Celea whisper, "Hunter?" I groaned inwardly and turned to face her.

"You have a great voice." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I mentally hit myself for it.

She looked away, "And yet you think I'm stupid..."

I hugged her, "I'm sorry I said it... I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry..."

"Hunter..."

"Please..." I begged softly, "Please forgive me..."

I felt her sigh then nod, "Okay..." I let her go and smiled softly at her, before she bolted over to the basket, "Hey! Isn't this the twenty bucks I gave you for pizza tonight?" She held the twenty dollars I put into the basket.

"...No..." I lied horribly.

She chuckled and shook her head a little, before counting it up, ignoring my twenty, "Yes! I can get it for the show!"

"Get what?" I raised a brow.

Cel sighed, "I'm gonna get the piano for the show... it's my special talent."

I nodded, "Cool. Not as awesome as what Blake and I'll be doing... but cool."

"Now can you do me a favor and forget I just said that?"

It was like some force pulled the words Celea had said just mere seconds ago from my mind. My eyes clouded up for a bit as I followed her to a counter, "What did you say?"

Celea shrugged, "Can't remember."

I blinked and shook my head, it was probably nothing anyway, "Okay..."

She paid for something, murmured something in Nicky's ear, who then went off to do something. Celea sighed and looked over at me, "So... we're free until Cam calls us again..."

She had to say it?

 _ **" _Guys! I_ found something!"**_ Our morphers went off.

"On our way!" We replied before we cut transition.

"I'll pick it up later Nicky!" Celea called out as we headed out the door.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

We all were in Ops. "What's up Cam?" Cel asked with a raised brow as we looked over Cam's shoulder at the screen.

"No sign of Shimazu... but I've got Motodrome on the scanner." Cam answered.

"He's ours." Celea and I decided instantly, "You guys look for the three Wolfblades."

"Alright, we'll take the forest." Shane added.

"And I'll check what's going on from the Samurai Star Chopper." Cam finished.

We all got into formation.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" We nodded.

"Ninja Storm!" The Wind Rangers raised their arms up.

"Thunder Storm!" Blake and I lowered our arms.

"Moonlit Storm!" Celea spread her arms out to her side.

"Samurai Storm!" Cam held out his morpher.

"Ranger Form! Hyah!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Moonlight!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Celea and I headed off on our Ninja Glider Cycle straight for the Quarry.

We looked around before our heads snapped in the direction of a cloaked figure. "Welcome to your nightmare, Crimson and White Ranger," He lifted his cloak hood up, "Remember _me_?!" The cloak fell to the ground, revealing the once mutant Motodrome.

"Like we could ever forget that face!" Celea pointed at him. Motodrome growled and got on his bike.

"Well that got the reaction we wanted." I shrugged before we revved out Bikes.

"Ninja Glider Bikes!" We chorused as he headed for him.

Motodrome lowered his head, and red lasers were shot at us, this caused yellow sparks to fly around our bikes, but we stayed up. Thankfully...

 _ **'Hope the others are dealing with our little wolf-problem.'**_

I grunted a little, _"I hope so too."_

 **Third Person**

 _ **"** ** _Sh_ ane, Blake, Tori and Dustin need you in the city square!"**_ Cam called to Blake and Shane.

"On it!" Shane nodded, then looked up at the Navy, "You got that?"

"Got it." He nodded before they speed off on their Tsunami Cycles to said location.

When they got there, they sent a blast of lasers at two Wolfblades that were about to attack Tori and Dustin.

"What up, dog?" Blake scuffed as the two Rangers got down to them.

 **'Real Funny, Blake.'** Blake could hear Tori's eye-roll.

" **What? It** _ **was**_ **funny!"**

The other Wolfblade got to it's feet.

"Time for you to get house-broken." Blake got on the edge of his Cycle before he got up and struck it with his Thunder Staff, while Shane did the same, with his Ninja Sword on the other two.

Blake groaned when it got him to the ground and tried to strike him, but he held his Thunder Staff up long enough to keep that from happening.

The Thunder student finally got the one he was fighting down long enough to get over to the others, who were talking to who Blake can only assume was Shimazu.

"Come, come, Power Rangers... don't you know that wolves can smell fear?" It questioned, "You've obviously sent them... into a feeding frenzy!" It laughed.

Dustin's fingers curled into fist, "The only one that should be afraid is _you_!"

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit." Tori added, holding her sword out at the ready.

"Why should I be afraid of children?" Shimazu questioned as he got to his feet.

"Please tell me his did _not_ just call us children!" Shane snarled.

"Let's work this loser!" Blake declared, before we all pulled out our school weapons, and ran up to fight it.

Shane struck Shimazu, while the other three we busy fighting the Wolfblades.

He held his sword a few inches above him, he looked at the monsters sandals. "Hey, nice sandals, they make those for guys?" He mocked.

The three got the Wolfblades away long enough to try to get over to their leader... only for Shimazu to sent a blast of energy at them, and sent them back a bit.

Shane snarled and got to his feet, "Don't hurt my friends!" He tried to strike the 2,000 year old beast, but the monster grabbed his arm and twisted it a bit.

"You have a lot to learn, warrior!" It snarled, "You can start with respecting your elders! That goes for your little playmates, too!" It twisted Shane's arm around and the Wolfblades got in front of them, as the other three rangers regrouped.

"Let him go!" Blake snarled.

"As you wish!" Shimazu did as told... then struck Shane... _then_ flung him over to the others.

"Shane! You alright?!" Tori asked worriedly as they got over to him.

"Allow me to help." Shimazu sent a blast of electricity at them.

They quickly got out of there, leaving a set of their uniforms behind.

 _ **With Celea and Hunter...**_

Celea and Hunter were still in their race with Motodrome.

"Think it's time to take this to the sky?" Celea asked, having it with the riding.

"Oh yeah!" Hunter nodded.

"Glider Bike: Flight Mode! Engage!"

With that, their bikes turned into their Glider forms, and they flew above Motodrome, who stopped ridding and looked up at them, confused.

They circled back and aimed an attack at the machine. "Hey!" Celea smirked.

"Up here!" Hunter added.

They pushed the buttons on their control panels, and their bikes sent two blast of laser as him as they flew over, sending Motodrome flying off his bike, and rolling a ways away from it.

He retaliated by sending a blast of energy at their bikes.

Celea growled as they tried to control them... only to fall a ways away into a bountiful of containers.

They groaned, Celea demorphing from the pain, as they got up from the damaged bikes. "Oh Cam's gonna be mad..."

Speaking of Cam... _**"Hunter, Celea, are you alright? Can either of you hear me?"**_

"One, stupid thing to say..." Celea hissed as she raised her morpher to her lips, wobbly walking over to the still morphed boy in Crimson, and grabbed her side, "But we're fine..."

"But, our bikes' are gonna need a little bodywork." Hunter added, trying to regain his footing.

They finally fell against a piece of concrete. "Cam... can you get a fix on Motodrome? He's disappeared." Celea requested, as she glowed a little, trying to heal herself.

 _ **'What have I said about your Ninja Energy?'**_

 _"Shut up."_ She grunted a little.

 _ **" _I'm working o_ n it."**_ Cam pulled them back to reality, _**"But nothing yet."**_

Celea hissed a little as she grabbed a piece of her bike, trying to stay up, but only ended up falling to the ground, "Ow..."

"Here..." Hunter held out his and slowly. Celea looked up at him before taking his hand. He helped her to her feet, and held her up when she almost toppled over again. "Sorry."

"Don't start that." Hunter sighed.

 _ **With the Wind Rangers and Blake...**_

The Wolfblades and Shimazu were still looking for them.

Little did the monsters know, they were hiding under a set of stairs.

Their Morphers beeped and they jumped a little. _**"Shane, I've got Motodrome at the beach, but the Wolfblades are right around the corner from you."**_

 **"Way to state the obvious, Cam."** _Tori rolled her eyes._

Blake looked over at her, then at Shane, "We'll take care of the fleabags!" Right as he decided that, the said wolves howled.

"Alright," Shane agreed, then looked at his morpher, "I'm on my way, Cam!" With that he rushed out from under the stairs.

"Good luck!" Tori wished him before he Ninja Streaked away.

When he landed, he pulled out his sword, as he faced the now recloaked monster, "You're mine, Moto-mouth!"

"You're overestimating your abilities!" Motodrome retorted.

Shane ran at the monster, and tried to strike him several times, but the once-mutant used his cloak to his advantage and used to first, make the Red Ranger lose his sword, then forced him to the ground.

 _'This does not look good...'_ He mentally decided.

 _ **Back with Dustin, Tori, and Blake...**_

The three rangers got in front of the steps and the Wolfblades turned to face them.

They got into fighting stances and Blake couldn't help but comment, "Man, don't these dogs ever lie down?"

Because of that, the Wolfblades ran down the steps at superspeed, and struck them.

One of them grabbed ahold of Dustin and threw him against a metal grate, high up. Then let him go... causing Dustin's slight fear of falling to come into effect until he landed painfully on the ground.

The Wolfblade jumped down and struck him, causing the other two to join in and attack.

"Ah! Dudes I'm getting thrashed here!" Dustin yelled as they snarled at him.

"Time to send you to the pound!" Tori sent a blast at them with her sword, causing them to let her friend go.

The other boys quickly got over to her as they held their weapons out.

"You mutts need flea-collars!" Blake yelled.

"And Muzzles!" Tori agreed.

"Where's animal control when you need them?!" Dustin finished.

"You again?!" Shimazu's voice caused them to look up at the steps, "I'd be impressed... if I weren't so annoyed!" He blew a whistle and the Wolfblades went at them again.

 _ **With Shane**_

He finally got to his feet and tried to attack Motodrome... only for the once mutant to block and strike him back.

"You can't defeat me with mere _fist_ , Power Ranger!" He declared.

"Then I guess I don't have a choice." Shane got to his feet, "Motodrome! Get ready to meet," He tapped his morpher, causing it to change to it's Battlizer form, "The Battlizer!" He moved his arm back and soon he was encased in his Battlizer form. "Battlizer engaged!"

Motodrome snarled before he jumped into the air and tried to punch him, on for The red Ranger to hold out his fist as well. They connected and caused Motodrome to grab his hand. "My hand!"

"What was that you were saying?" Shane smirked, as his fist tightened.

Motodrome tried to strike the Red Ranger with his staff, then kicked him when he blocked that, then tried to strike him with his staff again.

This allowed Shane to get a good opening and kicked him back. "Battlizer: Flight Mode!" Once that was said, Shane's Battlizer wings were attached to his back.

Motodrome got back to his feet, "What's this?!" He tried to send a blast of lasers at him, but the Red Ranger didn't even flinch.

"Don't bring that lame stuff into my house." Shane commented before he called out, "Battlizer: Laser engaged!" He held his arms out as the attack started warming up, "Fire!"

With that, the attack his Motodrome right on, and sent to once mutant to the ground, yelling in pain.

"You ready to call it a day?" Shane had another attack at the ready if he didn't.

Motodrome got back to his feet, "You haven't seen the last of me, Red Ranger!" With that, he vanished.

 _ **Back with Tori, Blake, and Dustin**_

Blake was getting attacked by all three of the wolf-freaks.

Right as they were finished playing with him, they threw the Navy ranger over to his friends. He quickly got to his feet, and held out his Thunder Staff, "Okay guys, we need a new plan!"

"Yeah! The cujo's aren't cooperating!" Tori agreed.

"Any ideas?" Dustin was drawing a blank.

Blake frowned before he got one, "Follow my lead." They slowly backed away, "This way!" They quickly turned and ran. The Wolfblades following.

When they got to an open area, Tori got the idea, **"Split up?"**

Blake nodded then said for Dustin to hear, "Split up!" With that, the three ran in different directions, but the Wolfblades attacked the closest one, him. "Here doggy, doggy." The monsters forced him to the ground. When they did, Blake looked down his feet and saw Tori and Dustin close by, "Go for it!"

"Fire!" They sent blast of lasers at the Wolfblades, forcing them off the navy rider.

"Ha! Alright!" Dustin smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Tori cheered.

The Wolfblades turned their attention to their attackers.

"Run!" They decided. Dustin got away faster, and the Wolfblades forced Tori to the ground in pain.

"They've got me!" She cried out.

"Hey! Let her go!" Blake snarled as he and Dustin sent blast of lasers at the monsters, forcing them off their light blue friend. Tori got to her feet and quickly walked over to them.

Right then, they heard the whistle that Shimazu had blow, but the Wolfblades started to attack each other instead.

"What?! No! What are you doing?!" The monster gasped.

The rangers heard soft laughing and looked over to see Ty leaning against a pole, his eyes brown, "Oh... that'd be my doing, Shimazu." His eyes went back to normal, "Just needed my friends to catch their breath is all."

"Thanks Ty!" The Rangers nodded before they backflipped into the air, and struck them with their school weapons, "Ninja Power!" Once they landed, the Wolf monsters finally disintegrated.

"Let's bail on this doghouse!" Dustin decided then looked over at Ty, "Thanks again for the help."

He nodded, "Now go."

"Right." With that, they quickly Ninja Streaked away.

 _ **Half an hour later, at Ninja Ops**_

"You've all done well," Sensei praised as the rangers all stood around the console, "But I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worthy opponent."

"No kidding." Dustin frowned, "Those wolves were dogging us big time."

" **If it wasn't for Ty giving us that time to regroup..."** Blake hadn't told them about Cel's Lunar friend's hand in beating those mutts.

 **'She'll understand.'** Tori assured.

Cam looked at the console, "Unfortunately they're not done."

They looked at the screen and saw the Wolfblades growing big.

 _"This isn't gonna end well..."_

* * *

 _Here it is. First chapter in two weeks... hope you all liked it._

 _Anyway... next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	29. Shimzu Returns Part II

_Sorry for not posting sooner... my family had kept me busy all afternoon..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters, or the songs in this chapter. all I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

"That's one ugly mutt." I murmured.

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work." Hunter agreed.

"You guys better get out there." Cam noted, "Before it decides to make the federal building into a chow toy."

We nodded in agreement and turned around. "Ready?" Shane called out.

"Ready!" We nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Once we were all morphed we called out, "Power of..."

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Moonlight!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Cam called the Zords and we all quickly got into them, and formed our Megazords, with me combining with the Thunder's.

Once we got to close to where that freaky-wolf was, I smirked, "Let's pound this hound!"

" _ **Right!"**_

" _ **Yeah!"**_

" _ **Let's do it!"**_

We tried to attack it, but it dodged each one, and instead struck us, causing sparks to fly into our cockpits.

Finally Shane called out, _**"Hunter! Celea! Minizord Formation!"**_

" _ **Good call, Shane!"**_ We agreed.

"Power Disk, Locked!" I put the disk into the slot, "And Dropped!"

"Rangers Forming the Lunar Thunderstorm Megazord! Wind Power, Lunar Power, And Thunder Power unite!" It exclaimed before our Megazords combined. The Wolf monster growled when we finished.

 _ **" _That's rig_ ht Fleabag! We've got something for you!"**_ Shane called out.

 _ **"Flood Laser attack!"**_ We all yelled.

The... well... _flood_ of lasers struck the monster, and caused a huge explosion.

"Yeah!" I cheered and leaned back in my chair.

The only thing was... the Wolf monster was still standing!

 _ **"You've got to be kidding!"**_

 _ **"What?!"**_

 _ **"No!..."**_

 _ **"...Possible!..."**_

 _ **"...Way..."**_

 _ **"...Is this happening!"**_

"This can't be happening!" I shook my head in dismay.

The Wolfblade jumped into the air, and threw out Megazord to the ground. We all yelling in pain, as our cockpits sparked.

Right as the Wolfblade was about to attack us, again, we disappeared.

And reappeared in Ninja Ops. "Power Down!" We touched our morphers and demorphed.

I breathed heavily, "I... hate... wolves!"

Hunter and Blake nodded, "Agreed."

"Okay... listen up everybody." Cam got our attention, "The Zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest... but we're gonna need reinforcements."

"Well.. I'm open to any suggestions on how to deal with these freaks..." Shane shrugged.

Blake, Tori and Dustin, bit their lips and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Guys... what's up?" I raised a brow at them.

"Nothing!" Blake answered, his eyes wide.

"Nothing at all!" Tori held up her hands.

"Not like Ty could help again!" Dustin revealed, and the other two hit their heads.

"Ty... did... WHAT?!" My mouth fell open.

Blake sighed, "You know how Ty was able to control us... his eyes turning brown and all?"

"Yes...?" We nodded, shivering at the memory.

"He did the same thing to the Wolfblades when we were fighting them on the ground." Tori continued.

I raised a brow then smiled sadly, "He does like making others fight for him."

"I will see to it that Ty is brought here to help." Sensei agreed.

"I have another." Cam got our attention again and looked over at his dad, "Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of 'Emergency'."

"Say no more, Cam." Sensei nodded, as the door his was in front of opened, "You have my permission."

"We're finally gonna get to see what the big deal is!" Blake smiled at the thought.

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Hunter requested as Cam went to open it.

"It's gotta be some... really old sword." Shane figured.

"Or a really powerful bow with awesome arrows!" I smirked at the idea.

"Or a cool fighting staff!" Blake gave his two cents.

Cam walked over to the table with a small box, "We'll see."

He opened the box and all of our smiles fell. "Joy..." I grumbled.

"Just we needed... another ancient scroll." Tori frowned as Cam took the large rolled up scroll out of the box.

"Hey... Cam... I just wanted to ask-"

"Shh!" Cam shushed Shane as he looked over the scroll.

"Okay... well... maybe we'll just leave you alone..." He decided instead.

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake looked over at Sensei.

"Be strong, and stay alert." The Guiana Pig answered.

"Let's go dude." Hunter tapped his brother's shoulder, causing us to look at him with raised brows, "We've... just... got something to take care of."

"They're kidding right?" Shane looked at me, to which I shrugged.

"Call if you need us!" Blake told us as they left.

I looked over at the others, "I've gotta go tell Ty... call me when you find them."

Tori and Shane nodded as I headed out of Ops.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

When I stopped, I saw the one person I wanted to, "Ty! Hey."

"What's up?" He raised a brow while we walked into the Storm Chargers.

I looked around before I whispered in his ear, "We're gonna need your help at Ops... think you wanna go?"

He nodded, "Sure thing... anything to get rid of those rabid rejects."

I smirked and nodded before my phone went off and I checked the ID to see that it was Shane. "Good thing I came to watch some sports since I don't work today..." I grumbled before I answered, walking out, "Yeah Shane?"

 _"Found them... wanna see what they're_ 'secret talent' _is?"_

"Oh yeah." I smirked before I headed for the alley, "Where are you?"

"Studio downtown."

"Got it, on my way." I nodded before I hung up and Ninja Ran over to said studio.

Tori, Shane and I hid behind a wall while I glanced over and saw the brothers walking into a room.

"I feel kind of guilty... spying on them like this." Tori noted she looked over the side when the door closed. Shane and I moved around her and smirked.

I patted her shoulder, "All's fair in love and show biz."

"I gotta go check out what they're doing for 'Totally Talented', come on." Shane beckoned us to follow. And we were about to... when we heard thunder and quickly turned around nervously.

"You guys lost?" It was Blake and Hunter, who had their arms folded, and were smirking at us.

"Hey... hey." Shane smiled weakly.

"Uh.. I hate it when you guys do that." I informed them.

Blake shook his head while Hunter smirked, "You guys need any help?"

"Uh... um... well..." Tori tried, "We were just in the... area... and..."

"Tori, you're such a bad liar." Blake noted.

"And you Celea?" Hunter frowned.

"Well... I was... just... walking by... you know, clearing my head for some ideas and..." Great... now I've got nothing!

"Cel... don't you try lying." Hunter continued to smirk. I smiled sheepishly.

Shane's morpher when off and I praised the heavens for it. "Go for Shane."

 _ **"** **Shane, you and the other rangers must come to Ninja Ops right away."**_ Came Cam's voice.

"On it." Shane nodded before all five of us ran off.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

Cam was holding out his hand after he explained what he needed us to do.

"Let me get this straight," I blinked, "You want what?"

"Your Power Disk." Ty answered.

"I know I'm the slow one but... doesn't that mean we'll have no power?" Dustin frowned.

"Yes, but... only until I return." Cam answered.

"Yeah, I don't know if that's such a great idea." Blake countered.

"Yeah, I kinda like knowing I could kick some Space Ninja butt," I hit Hunter's side for that, "If I have to."

"I understand your hesitation, Rangers." Sensei moved his house over to us, "But it is the only way."

"How's giving up our Power Disk help us to defeat Shimazu?" Shane frowned.

"To defeat his Wolfblades, we must open a portal to the Ancient World." Sensei answered, "Your seven Power Disk are the only entity powerful enough to do that."

"Yo." We looked to see Cyber Cam walking in, holding the scroll.

"Look, if anything happens, Cyber Cam and Ty can activate the Zords." Cam sighed, "You can still operate them, you'll just be in civilian form."

I groaned, "Okay... I can't believe I'm doing this..." I took my Power Disk and put it in Cam's hand. Hunter frowned, and did the same, then Blake, then Tori, then Dustin, and finally Shane.

"Alright..." The Red Ranger looked at out Green Ranger friend, "We'll be ready."

"Well, wish me luck." Cam nodded before he turned and activated his morpher, "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Hyah!" Once he was morphed he called out, "Green Samurai Power!"

He headed out and we were forced to watch from the Console.

 _"He'll be okay... right?"_

 _ **'I'm sure he will.'**_ Hunter put his hand on my shoulder.

 _ **"** ** _I've got t_ he coordinates and I should be in range soon... stay on alert Rangers."**_ Cam called through.

We watched right as the Samurai Chopper went down and we gasped. "Cam!"

"We have to help him!" I decided.

"Uh, hello, anyone notice a three-headed dog on the loose?" Cyber questioned as we walked out of Ops.

"You know, you really need an attitude adjustment." Blake noted before I grabbed his arm.

"It's not in my programing." He shrugged.

"Is sending the Zords in your programing?" I grabbed Hunter's arm for that too.

"Right." Cyber nodded and headed over to the console with Ty.

"Let's go." I dragged them out of the Ops.

 **Hunter**

 _ **10 minutes later..**_

 _ **" _Alrig_ ht."**_ Shane's voice called through my Morpher, _**"Without our Powers, we can't take any direct hits."**_

 _ **"** ** _Is that_ supposed to cheer us up?"**_ The girls scuffed, _**"Cause it's not working."**_

 _ **"** ** _Just_ be careful."**_ Shane instructed.

 _"You heard him, Cel."_ I agreed.

 _ **'Careful, is my middle name.'**_ She reasoned.

 _"I thought you'd agree not to say that again?"_ I rolled my eyes.

 _ **" _Ho_ w 'bout we just blow this thing away and go home?"**_ Dustin advised.

Dustin moved his Zord in front of the thing, spinning a bunch of air at it that made it fall back a bit.

Tori flew at it, _**"Over here in the flying fish!"**_ She struck it and forced it back a bit more.

Cel moved her zord over to Blake and I, as we moved closer, _**"Let's go, boys!"**_

 _ **"** ** _No ne_ ed to tell us twice."**_ Blake smirked as he looked at the monster, _**"Yo, what up dogs."**_

I saw Celea hit her forehead for that, _**'Remind me to hurt him later.'**_ I scuffed and nodded.

 _ **"** ** _Me_ et the beetles and the bird."**_ Blake and I chorused as we moved our attack panels over our eyes and sent electricity at the Wolfblade.

Celea hit a button on my control panel, _**"'Owl flap'."**_ Her zord's wing's started flapping hard and struck it even more.

 _ **" _Have_ n't you heard? Bird is the word."**_ The White Ranger flew up to help Shane with the next attack. They struck it with some of the lasers that came from their Zord's wings.

I groaned when the Wolfblade struck the Beetle Zords, mine taking the full force of it.

 _ **'Hunt!'**_

I groaned as I got my Zord back up, _"I'm fine, Cel... don't worry."_

She gave me an unconvinced look then nodded, _**"Okay."**_

Celea's Zord was forced into a building and I had just about of waiting, "Cyber Cam, any word from your Twin bro yet?"

 _ **" _Yeah ca_ use we're getting hammered out here!"**_ Blake agreed as he got his Zord back up.

 _ **"** ** _Noth_ ing yet.**_ He answered as we helped Celea's Zord off the building, _**"Just hold those mutts off as long as you can."**_

The Wolfblade sent Tori's Zord flying and Celea quickly caught it with the beak of her's, _**"Catch of the day!"**_

 _ **"Thanks for that Cel."**_

 _ **"Guys!"**_ Cam's voice came over our Morphers, and we looked over at a building. I saw a small speck of green and smirked, _**"Check it out!"**_ He was holding a... weird looking guitar.

 _ **" _W_ ho knew."**_ Celea grinned.

 _ **"** ** _He_ should totally try out for 'Totally Talented'."**_ Dustin agreed.

 _ **" _Not_ now Dustin."**_ Tori reasoned.

 _ **" _I'm_ calling it the 'Lighting Riff Blaster'."**_ Cam declared.

 _ **"** ** _You_ couldn't come up with a better name?"**_ Blake joked.

 _ **" _Actio_ ns speak louder than words, Blake!"**_ Cam replied as he flipped his power coin, _**"Check it out! I can use it to summon the Might Mammoth Zord!"**_ He played a chord and suddenly a huge white and gold... well... _Mammoth Zord_ came out from a cluster of buildings.

 _ **"** ** _Well why d_ idn't you say so?"**_ Celea smiled at the color.

Once it was all the way out Cam added, _**"I'm sending you back your Power Disk."**_

 _ **'Yes!'**_ Celea cheered as they came into our loading docks.

I picked mine up and put it back in my morpher.

 _ **"Ninja Storm!"**_

 _ **"Thunder Storm!"**_

 _ **"Moonlit Storm!"**_

 _ **"** ** _R_ anger Form Ha!"**_ Once we were all morphed we chorused, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

We _finally_ combined our Zords into the Lunar Thunderstorm Megazord.

I glanced over and saw the Mammoth Zord giving three of our Power Spheres. The Serpent Sword, The Ram Hammer, and the Turtle Mace. The Wolfblade came at us but we struck it down with the Serpent Sword.

 _ **" _Combin_ e with the Mammoth Zord, the power should be enough to defeat the Wolfblades."**_ Cam instructed.

 _ **" _Go_ t it! Initiating sequence!"**_ Shane agreed. With that, the Megazord combined with the Mammoth Zord. _**"Mammoth Zord! Engage weapons! Sphere attack!"**_ Within seconds, a whole bunch of Power Spheres were put into the huge zord and struck them.

I smirked as we all set up our strongest possible attack and called out, _**"NINJA RANGER POWER!"**_

We struck the monster, and it _finally_ was destroyed!

 _ **"** ** _YE_ S!"**_ Celea yelled with joy. I laughed with her as the others cheered too.

 **Third Person**

 _ **2 days later...**_

Celea walked into the 'Totally Talent' Studio with something behind her back.

Blake raised a brow, "What's that?"

Celea smirked and held it up, "Small Piano... I got it just for the show."

Hunter blinked as the memory came back to him, "You made me forget!"

Celea held up a hand, "Sorry, but you two were being just as secretive."

She got them there.

"Still not gonna win." Shane sing-songed.

"Don't count your chickens till they hatch." Celea sung back, with a smirk.

Tori smile at her, "You'll still do great."

"Yeah... maybe not as good as me, great, though... cause I'm gonna win." Dustin smirked.

"Sure." Ty smirked, "We'll see."

They turned when they saw Cam walking in. "Hey, you made it." Tori smiled at him.

"Sure it's not _Cyber_ Cam?" Blake tried to look under the cowboy hat that the Green Ranger was wearing.

Cam smiled and raised his head a little, "It's the real me."

Ty noticed a guitar he was carrying, "Uh.. that thing's not gonna summon up an Ancient Robots or anything is it?"

Cam pulled the guitar in front front of him, "It might... I've been known to rock a few worlds."

Celea smirked, accepting that as a challenge, "Oh... big words, little man."

"Hey, but don't feel too bad when you come in... second." Shane joined in.

"Or third! Or Fourth or even... fifth." Dustin added.

The theme music for 'Totally Talented' started to play.

"Let's go guys!" The group of Seven quickly got over the stage.

"It's time for 'Totally Talented'!" Stu turned to the camera, "Today one talented act will win the chance of a lifetime! So... who's it gonna be?"

 _ **Tori's turn...**_

Tori sashayed a bit as dance music played, she rolled her shoulders a bit as she did a spin to finish.

 _ **Shane's turn...**_

"I can _reach_ the sky," Shane sang, "On the wing of your love. Like a mighty eagle, _soaring_ high above."

 _ **Dustin's turn...**_

Dustin moved about the stage as he played the tune he'd been practicing all week.

 _ **Ty's turn...**_

Ty played his favorite beat on the upcycled buckets he'd been using all week, and the crowd was loving it.

 _ **Cam's turn...**_

Cam played a few chords that was similar to the ones he played to summon the Mammoth Zord.

 _ **The Bradley's turn...**_

"I can't watch..." Celea turned away, laughing softly as they got onto the stage.

"Mo...to!" Hunter started, "Yeah I'm Hunter, me and my brother Blake..." He motioned to Blake who was playing a turn table beside him, "We may not look alike, but make no mistake! He spines and scratches for my lyrical matches, my wicked brother's technique is hardly tongue-and-cheek. We make Rappers look like Tongue flappers! We're the Moto bros, we take no prisoners! We've got a million listeners! You can be a part of it too, but to be a part of it too, but to be a part of the groove you gotta Moto come through!"

Celea was barking with laughter when he finished. She always found rappers annoying... now the brothers were never gonna live down how ridiculous they were.

 _ **Celea's turn...**_

Celea walked onto the stage, gulping softly as she looked out at the audience. It was now or never... face her stage fright or never get on stage again.

She took a deep breath as she put her piano down, put a mic with it's stand next to her, and sat down on a stool.

She put her fingers to the keys, closed her eyes, and started playing. Then, she started singing, "You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and _secrecy_... the beauty of a broken _angel_... I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I'd _be..._ but pretty soon I was entangled." Memories of her and Hunter, helped calm her down a lot, "You take me by the _hand_... I question who I _am_! Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win! You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal _sin_!... Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn, under my skin!"

She opened an eye and glanced over at where the guys were sitting, before back at the camera as she played still, "Put me to the test, I'll prove that I'm strong. Won't let myself believe, that what we feel is wrong! I finally see what you knew was inside me all along!... That behind this soft _exterior_... lies a _warrior_!"  
Celea smiled as she played and looked out at the audience, her heart clenching with fear, "My memory refused to separate the lies from _truth_... and search the past my mind created!... I kept on pushing through, standing resolute, which _you_... in equal measure, loved and hated."  
Not that the Bradly's did...  
"You take me by the _hand_... I'm seeing who... I _am_!" Celea continued to play, calming her nerves and she tried to tell herself that her friends were supporting her, "Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win! You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin! Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn, un _der_ my skin! Put me to the test, I'll prove that I'm strong, won't let myself believe that what we feel is _wrong_! I finally see what you knew was inside me _all along_!"

Celea smiled as she finally calmed down enough as she played, "That behind this soft _exterior_..." She stopped playing for a moment before picking it back up, "Lies a _warrior_... Lies a _warrior_...!... You take me by the _hand_... I'm sure of who... _I am_!Teach me how to fight! I'll show you how to win! You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal _sin_...! Won't let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn, _under_ my skin! Put me to the test! I'll prove that I'm strong! Won't let myself believe, that what we feel is _wrong_...! I finally see what you knew was inside me _all_ along!... That behind this soft _exterior_...! Lies a _warrior_...! Oh... oh... oh..."  
She smiled softly as she thought of Hunter and her friends again for the final part, "The pictures come to _life_! Wake in the dead of _night_! Open my eyes... I must be dreaming!... Clutch my pillow tight, brace myself for the _fight_! I've heard that seeing... is believe...ing...!"

 _ **Backstage...**_

Ty's and the Ranger's mouths were wide open. Celea was good... really good. _Pro_ good!

"We're done."

"We've lost."

"We've definitely lost."

"Oh yeah..."

"No doubt."

"No question."

"Definitely."

The White Ranger walked off the stage and over to them, raising a brow when she noticed them gocking at her, "What's up guys?"

"You sure you're not some freaky Cyber thing?" Was the first thing Shane said.

Celea blushed a bit, "I'm... kinda a jack of all trades... I needed a way to make money... so I do a lot."

"That was so cool!" Tori smiled at her.

"Yeah... well... I didn't know those boys could rap." Celea nodded to the brothers as she sat down, before she started laughing, "Though I'm never letting you live it down... I _hate_ Rappers!"

They shrugged before Stu called out, "Now for the final act from..." He looked at his card, "Well all it says is _'Far, far away'_... SNA, Space Ninjas with Attitude!"

Celea blinked, " _What_ name?"

Two girls that Celea instantly associated with Kapri and Marah started singing.

When they finished, Stu came onto the stage, "Well there's no doubt about it! Our Winners are SNA, Space Ninjas with Attitude!"

Celea's heart sank, "So much for putting myself out there." She looked down, and Shane patted her back.

"Don't say that, you were amazing..." He assured.

"No question." Dustin added.

"Stunning." Ty continued the praising.

"The best." Cam agreed.

"Radical." Blake concurred.

"Totally perfect." Tori conformed.

"Way better than anyone here!" Hunter finished. While they were trying to cheer their friend up, Stu continued talking about what SNA had won.

Finally, Ty couldn't hold back his annoyance, and looked over at the others as Celea looked up again, "Okay... there's something wrong with this picture."

"Really wrong." Tori agreed. She and Celea looked over at something that was covered and their eyes widened, "And I think I know why."

They got up and grabbed a pink boom-box. They then smirked at Marah and Kapri, "Do you guys wanna try that again?" Celea pushed the play button and the song they'd just sung, lyrics and all, played out before she pushed the button again, "Without the CD player?" Stu shook his head, and walked away.

"Well if we can't win, then nobody wins!" Kapri's hand glowed pink and stuck Stu.

He groaned as his clothes, hair and face was covered in ash, "That's it! I'm sick of working with amateurs! Where's my agent?!" He walked away.

"Wait... so... does that mean nobody wins?" Dustin frowned.

Ty shrugged, "I don't know Dustin, I think we're all winners." The Rangers all hit his shoulders for that cheesy line.

One of the judges walked onto the stage a moment later though, "Well... I guess that means we go to the second winner... Celea Palensa!"

The Rangers perked up at that, and quickly pushed Celea onto the stage again.

"Th... than... thanks." Was all she could manage as she shook the Judge's hand.

"Should we tell her that the second winner only get's a trophy?" Blake whispered to his brother.

The crimson ranger smiled at his best friend as she got the trophy, "Let her have her moment, she deserves it."

Celea cheered happily, smiling at them, finally glad she got over a fear. One down... one huge one to go.

And her friends were _not_ gonna stand by and let her lose.

* * *

 _Here it is. Again, sorry for posting later than expected..._

 _Anyway... next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	30. Wild Bail Out

_Gotta say... I_ loved _writing this episode!_

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I smirked as I skated up a ramp at the beach close to the waves. I got to the top then skated down and did a 360.

When I landed that, got off the ramp and headed over to where Tori was drying her hair.

"Nice work, Cel." She nodded.

"You too." I high-fived her. We were about to go back to what we were doing when I overheard some boys talking.

"Dude, I was checking her moves out there." One of them, a brunet, informed another black hair.

"Yeah, and did you see that skater?" He questioned.

"Not bad," They nodded, "For chicks!" They started laughing. "As long as they stay out of the way, and leave the big swells to us... there's no problem."

I growled as Tori and I pushed past them, "Excuse us, boys. But let the almost pros show you how it's done."

I headed over to the ramp again, and started up it again, this time trying to gain as much momentum as I possibly could. When I finally did, I headed up the top of the thing and skated back down, planing on turning a kick-flip... only, I never landed it. I had _so much_ momentum, that I skated over the edge and into the water, right as a big wave was crashing onto Tori.

* * *

I groaned as we came too. "Worst... dive... ever..." I looked over at Tori and rushed over to her, "Tori! Tori are you... well... alive?!"

She groaned as she slowly sat up, holding her head, "Nasty Wipeout."

"But other than that... you're alive?" I did a once over of her.

"You okay?" She looked me over.

I shrugged, "I've landed on concrete harder than that... I've just never did a dive that bad after gaining so much momentum..."

"Sure showed those boys, right?" She gave a lopsided grin.  
"They're lucky I didn't give them a talking to with my fist." I retorted before we got to our feet and I headed over to grab my board, Tori following. I grabbed it, and I was just about to go back to skating when I saw a Kelzak with an old lady.

We rushed over and pushed the Kelzak away from her.

"What are you doing?!" She gasped.

"That's a Kelzak." I informed her, "They're... well... kinda bad news."

"Of course it was, but he was kind enough to help me with my seat." She replied.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Next time, mind your own business, sister!" The lady snapped at us before walking away.

Tori and I looked at each other before looking around and I saw a monster that looked a lot like Mr. Ratwell making a burger for someone. I looked over and saw another under an umbrella, and another playing with a beach ball.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you're seeing Monsters and humans together... then I am to."

"Good..." I nodded slowly, "So... I didn't hit my head."

Tori nodded before I looked over at her with pleading eyes, "Need a lift to Storm Chargers?"

"I think we _both_ need to go to Storm Chargers either way." I reasoned.

"Oh definitely." We quickly headed over to her van and got inside.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"We've gotta find the guys." Tori murmured.

"Please be normal, please be normal." I crossed my fingers as we got out of the van once we got to Storm Chargers.

"The outside looks the same... I hope it's the same on the inside." Tori didn't help my nerves, and I sent a glare her way telling her that, "Sorry... not helping."

"Tori, my heart's been through enough roller coaster rides for the month to last me a _year." I informed her, seriously._

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly as we walked inside.

"And... my hopes are crushed." Was all I could say as I looked around. Monsters and Kelzaks were all moving about.

We saw Kelly and Ty on some racing bikes but they looked... well they looked...

"Ty, when did you become a goth?!" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I saw him.

"Smooth." Tori murmured.

"Oh shut it." I rolled my eyes.

"Since none of your business." He scuffed.

"And Kelly... you changed your hair... and... everything." Tori looked over at my boss.

"Yeah, so?" She asked bored, "You the fashion police?"

I frowned, "Well... I..." My eyes landed on the kitchen and I quickly grabbed Tori shoulder, before I hissed in her ear, "Tell me I'm going crazy and I don't see a Kelzak in my work area!"

She looked over at the kitchen then shook her head, "Uh... that'd be a lie..."

 _'Okay... I'm ready to die now.'_ I decided.

"Listen, girlies, you gonna buy something or out you just here to bag on all our gear?" Ty rolled his eyes.

I frowned, "Uh... 'our'?"

"Yeah, I own the place too." Ty nodded as if I were stupid, which made me snarl.

"Well... we were actually wandering if you've seen the guys?" Tori held me back then whispered in my ear, "Eyes." I took a deep breath, calming my nerves.

"A lot of guys come in here." Kelly scuffed, "Can't remember them all."

"She means the ones that work for you." I retorted sharply, causing Tori to squeeze my shoulder for me to calm down.

"Oh... those guys." Ty nodded, then yelled over his shoulder, "Hey baker boy!"

"Baker boy?" Tori looked over at me.

"They got promoted last week." I answered.

"Right here, ma'am." We looked over and saw... to my horror, _not_ Hunter or Blake... but... Zurgane.

 _'Seriously?! This place is messed up!'_ I shook my head in dismay.

"In what world would _Zurgane_ be a baker?" I whispered to Tori.

"A horrible one." She answered.

Zurgane fell over, and Choobo came out, barking orders at him. My mouth fell open, "Choobo? _You're_ head baker?!"

"I love sweets so much, I couldn't resist!" He answered and I almost fell into Tori's arms out of pure horror.

"Woah girl..." She held me up, "It'll be okay... I'm sure."

"I wanna get out of here now..." I murmured before we overheard the TV and turned to look at it.

 _"Once again, the city is attacked by those menses... The Power Rangers."_ It showed a video of our friends attacking a building, _"The mayor's advice is to stay inside and avoid confrontation."_

Tori and I shook our headed and all but sprinted to Ops, no Ninja Streaking or Ninja Running needed... we had enough encouragement to last us the way.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

We finally made it to Ninja Ops and I threw up in a small pond outside when we did.

"Okay... that's the last time I judge a 'Who's the better chief' contest between the brothers." I murmured as I stood back up and wiped my mouth.

We continued our running all the way in, "Guys, the whole city's flipping out!"

"Hey, girls." They looked over at us, stopping their training. Hunter was the only one that smiled giddily and ran up to hug me... tight might I had.

"Hunter... room... going dark..." I wheezed.

"I hadn't seen you in hours! I was so worried!" He continued to squeeze me.

"Seriously, lover boy?" Blake rolled his eyes, as he and Tori helped pry him off me.

"Uh... didn't I tell you I was going to the beach for a few?" I raised a brow, ignoring the 'Lover boy' comment from Blake. I swear I told him that before I left the Motel this morning.

"You wanted me to leave you be... I was worried." He brushed his knuckles over my cheek, and I stepped closer to Tori.

"Okay..." I nodded to him before I looked over at Tori and did a 'Coo-coo' motion with my fingers. She nodded.

"What's up?" Cam asked us.

"You missed out on some stuff." Hunter added, taking my hand and I quickly pulled it away, it was cold and rough. He frowned and took it still. "We were on fire! Out of control!"

"Didn't you guys..." I pulled out of his grip and stepped closer to Tori, "...Hear us?"

"We saw it on the news." Tori added as I shook my hand, trying to calm the pain, "That the Power Rangers were out there, thrashing everything!"

"Like we said," Shane told us, and I suddenly got a shiver up my spine, "Out of control." They laughed and clapped their hands with each other.

"What?" My mouth fell open.

"That was you guys?" Tori added.

"Shh... don't tell anyone." Hunter smirked and I growled softly, so much for him being the that helps control it.

"Cel... it's not worth it." Tori put a hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath, calming down a little.

"We wouldn't want to get in trouble." Hunter added, still smirking. They laughed. And I now had a _heck_ of a time staying in control.

"Cel... breath." Tori instructed, and made me look at her, "I'm still me, we're still friends... just focus on that." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"What's up with you two anyway?" Blake frowned as Hunter brushed a hand up my arm and I got the stupid temptation to kiss him... but strongly resisted.

"You've been acting... weird." He smiled at me, and I stepped around to the other side of Tori to keep out of his reach.

" _We're_ acting weird?!" We looked at the brothers thinking they were nuts... Hunter was _definitely_ nuts!

"Yeah, what's with the whole goody-goody routine?" Cam questioned us.

"Uh..." I looked over at Tori, trying to think of something.

"Go easy on Celea, dude... it's probably her Light trying to get out again." Hunter reasoned with an eye roll.

"Uh... huh?" My mouth fell open again then whispered to Tori, " _What's_ trying to get out again?!"

"My thoughts exactly." She nodded slowly.

"Oh... hey... Tori... I'm sorry... my bad." Blake told Tori. I gave her a look, telling her he was lying. "What are you gonna do... cry?" Cam laughed and clapped his hand, while I growled dangerously and Tori had a heck of a time keeping me still.

"Not... worth... it!" Tori finally pulled me back enough that I calmed down.

"Sorry Tor." I took a deep breath, "This day is really just... getting worse by the hour."

"Agreed." She concurred.

We turned to see someone sitting in Cam's chair, "I'm almost done with the new weapon!" He turned and I blinked. It was Dustin!

"And weirder." We chorused.

"That's why you're the mechanical Master, dude!... D-man!" Cam smiled.

"Cyber Cam?" I prayed, "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"Yo, C!" He did his fingers in a time-out motion, "I'm _so_ not Cyber Cam!"

Tori and I walked over to Sensei, "Sensei... please tell us what's happened to everyone." The other's followed us... I know this because I felt Hunter's hand sliding down my back and I quickly got on the other side of Tori again when he got a little too low for my liking.

"What are you looking at me for?!" He asked sharply and I took a small step back, "If you don't want to be Rangers anymore, you know where the waterfall is. Don't let it splash you on the way out."

"Or maybe you need a little more help finding your way." Dustin advised. We slowly turned around and noticed how close they were to us.

"So what's it gonna be?" Blake asked, "You with us or not?"

"You know... I hate when you ask that." I remembered the first few days we knew each other, "And if you're talking about trashing the city..."

"Then _Not_." Tori and I declared.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Dustin snarled.

"I can't believe you'd do this Celest-"

"You go any further than that, and I won't hesitate to hurt you, here and now." I glared at Hunter as he almost said my full first name.

Tori pulled me over to the doorway slowly, and the boys followed us, step for step.

Shane was the one to attack us first and we just barely blocked it. Then Cam attacked me, and I almost screamed as he kicked my leg right in the sweet spot.

Dustin and Blake tried to get us, but we quickly blocked them and they backflipped away... which left Hunter.

"Don't even try it." I backflipped once, kicking my legs out and pushing him back a ways.

Tori and I slowly made our way to the entrance again after dodging a few more of their attacks, "Can this day get any weirder?" We quickly headed up the steps.

"Wait... Celea... come back! Come on! We can talk about this!" Hunter called out, but I just kept running... I don't know that was... but it wasn't him. It wasn't the Hunter I loved. That's all I can say for sure.

 **Tori**

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

We were walking in the park, Celea was fuming and I knew a walk in the park would calm her down. Next to the Skate park and the Arcade, she loved the fresh air in the normal park.

Well.. she _would_ if people and Monsters weren't crowding around.

"There's _gotta_ be an explanation for this!" I decided, "It's either a bad dream... or a Parallel dimension."

"Why would we be in each other's dreams?" She asked right as an Alien that resembled Toxipod ran in front of us with a kite, "And why would either of us _ever_ dream of something like that?"

"Definitely a Parallel Dimension." We chorused.

"Let the flowers grow!" Two very horrible singers that I recognized as Kapri and Marah with ease, ran by us, "Let the people sing!"

"Okay... now I'm just plain freaked out." I decided as we turned to them.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Celea called out, getting them to stop their horrible singing.

"Oh..." They walked up to us, "Hi, I'm Marah Marigold Moondig." Marah held out her hand and we each slowly shook it.

"And I'm Kapri..." Kapri waved her hand in the air, "Rainbow-chaser."

"Okay..." Celea slowly nodded then noticed their guitar, "Sick guitar... do you two play music?"

"Yeah, we're Folk Singers." Marah smiled.

"Still horrible as ever." Celea and I turned away and mumbled that before turning back to them.

"Let the flowers grow-"

"We get it!" Celea quickly cut them off, "Now let me get this straight... Kelzaks... Aliens... various monster types... are all... good?"

Marah and Kapri nodded, "Oh yeah."

"And... everybody's afraid of the Power Rangers?" I wanted to make that clear.

"Oh, yeah... of course." Kapri nodded.

"But... why?... I mean beside the obvious reasons... we saw the news." Celea asked, then explained.

"Well they just do whatever they want... and stomp on anyone that gets in their way." Kapri answered, "Well... they're horrible, _evil_ creatures."

"Oh, you're not from around here, are you?" Marah and Kapri took our hands and turned around.

"Clearly." We answered slowly.

Celea sighed, "What are we gonna do?"

"Well... about what?" Kapri asked.

I answered for her, "We have this problem, we need someone really _smart_ and _powerful_ to help us."

"Well, you could go see the Mayor of Blue Bay Harbor." Kapri answered, "He's, like, a totally groovy dude."

"Yeah, and he's a Libra so he's, like, totally balanced." Marah added.

"Well... could you take us to go see him?" Celea perked up.

"Of course!" Kapri smiled, "Like, helping's our most favorite thing!"

Celea and I smiled, these girls were so unlike the ones we knew. "Besides unicorns of course." Well... Marah's still the same.

"Great!" Celea cheered.

I haven't seen her this happy all day... maybe I have a chance to help keep her darkness back while we're here after all. That'll show Hunter I can help with it!... course... we need to get _back_ to that Hunter first.

"Come on, let's go." Marah motioned for us to start walking.

"Okay... but you gotta promise us something." I bargained.

"No... more... singing!" Celea said with a totally starting to become forced, smile.

"Oh.. okay." They smiled at her, before they started leading us to the Mayor's office.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Uh... Tori?"

"Yeah I see it too."

We were going into Lothor's ship!

I had to put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from turning back... the memory of her being controlled by Lothor after being lied to fresh in my mind.

"Here we are!" Kapri beamed as we got threw some beaded curtains.

"Isn't it groovy?" Marah and her danced around.

"It's something..." I noted.

"It looks like a lava-lamp threw up in here!" Celea hissed to me. I had to agree.

"Okay, you just have a seat," Marah got our attention again, "And the mayor will be with you shortly."

"Yeah... now we've gotta go, because, uh... we're preforming at a Puppet Show this afternoon!" Kapri smiled.

They both then cheered, "Puppet Show!" They did jazz hands for amoment. "Okay... group hug." Our eyes went wide as the two nieces of Lothor hugged us. Once we hugged back, they quickly skipped off.

"Okay... whoever's keeping us here, had better take us out now!" Celea decided as we sat down, "I can't take any more surprises!"

"Hello." A man in a white suit walked in and our eyes almost bulged out of our heads, "I'm Mayor Lothor. How can I help you dears?"

We passed out thanks to that.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

I felt someone tapping my faces and I slowly opened my eyes. "Can I get you a glass of water?" It was definitely Motodrome... I knew this because they were, one, wearing a brown cloak that the once mutant always seems to wear, two, the voice, and Three... Celea's eyes seemed to be playing between bright yellow and silvery-green when she came too.

"No... we're fine." I assured, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down slightly.

"You gave us quite a fright there." 'Mayor Lothor' informed us as we got up, "Careful, not to fast."

We looked up at a screen, and Celea's eyes flashed Bright yellow again, "I can't believe it!"

"Again?" I frowned.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Lothor breathed out, "Nobody quite knows what to do about the Power Ranger problem. They're the worst kind of evil."

We looked over at him, "But... you're the mayor."

"It's your responsibility to protect your city and the people living in it." Celea added.

"If you're not gonna do it, then who will?" I finished.

"I don't want any trouble." Mayor Lothor answered, then looked down, "I'm sorry."

Celea looked over at me, "It's fine... come on Tor... let's go..." We slowly walked out of the Office.

"We're not gonna wait for them to help are we?" I saw the look in her eyes.

"Oh heck no."

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

We were running to where our friends were attacking a building.

"HEY!" We yelled, gaining their attention.

"What?!" They all turned to us.

"We told you, you're _not_ gonna destroy Blue Bay Harbor!" Celea snarled.

"Back off girls, we don't wanna hurt you." Hunter and Blake put their arms on Shane and Cam's shoulders.

"Oh... _we're_ not the one's that are gonna be black and blue when we're done with you!" Celea's eyes were glowing, and I figured she had some control over her Darkness.

"Yeah... we wouldn't worry about that... we're not exactly defenseless." I agreed.

We both got shoulder to shoulder and called out.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Hyah!"

We looked at our morphers when it didn't work. "You see that!" Dustin laughed darkly.

"Aren't we supposed to say that?" Shane joked, and my anger started boiling.

"This is a joke! You really think you have a chance-"

"You really think your words are gonna stop us you jerk!" Celea stopped him, "If you do, you're dumber than our Dustin!"

"Uh.. Celea..." I pulled her back, and looked right at her eyes, "You're a good person... just... calm down, and think about... about our real friends... and Hunter... and Ty... and Kelly... and I think I should shut up because now you look like you're gonna cry..."

"I miss them, Tor! Especially Ty and Hunt! _They_ actually care!" Celea exclaimed, loud enough for the others to hear.

I know this because _this_ Dustin call out, "You really think you have a chance against all of us do you?! Or do you just want to get back to whoever you're talking about?"

"This is why I hate other dimensions." Celea breathed out.

"Now for the last time! Get out of our way!" Hunter pointed his blaster at us.

They slowly walked up to us, Shane, Blake and Hunter's weapons raised, and we slowly backed away.

"Got any idea's?" I asked Celea hopefully.

"Drawing a blank." She answered.

"Get 'em!" Dustin yelled and we quickly tried to get away, but ended up being attacked right in front of the white car we were by.

Dustin tried to strike us with his hammer, but Celea blocked it, while I blocked an oncoming attack from Blake's staff.

We pushed them off the car hood and to run away... only for Hunter to get on top of another car. "Don't make me, babe."

Celea's eyes glowed, "You _did not_ just say that!" I dodged the oncoming blasts, while Celea jumped and pulled him off the car. She glanced over at me, a moment of her own eyes shinning through, "Behind you!"

I turned and quickly got out of the way of an attack from Shane as he tried to get me with _his_ blaster.

Celea was forced back to me, her eyes still shining. I put a hand on her shoulder, and they turned back to silvery-green, "Thanks for that..."

"You too." I nodded. We quickly dodged an attack from the Crimson Ranger and Celea swept him onto his knees.

I turned and quickly ducked under another attack from Shane, then I had to kick back Cam, before I got over to a car... which Dustin was on top of. Celea grunted as she was forced beside me. "This isn't good."

We quickly backflipped off the car, and landed a ways away... only for the brothers to grab our arms and spin us around, before we landed, hard, on the ground. Cel cried out in pain, and I grabbed my shoulder. We tried to get up, but all five of them ran up to us, holding their school weapons.

"Don't bother getting up!" Shane snarled, as they turned their swords and raised them up, "You're through!"

They were about to bring them down, when there was a sudden explosion, and they fell to their backs, while Celea and I covered our faces.

"What now?" She coughed.

We looked to see Mayor Lothor walking over to us, and we couldn't help but smile... for once... we were _glad_ to see Lothor!... _**Wow**_... I can't believe I just thought that!

"Pardon me, Gentlemen," He called out, as he walked up to them, "But I have been elected to protect the city, and I intend to do it!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Dustin got to his feet, the others following, "Everybody knows you're scared of us!"

"Shut up, sometimes, Dustin." Celea rolled her eyes.

"That may be true." Mayor Lothor relented, "But _they're_ not." He waved his hands and a bunch of his... in our world... generals... and Marah and Kapri... appeared.

"Nobody's gonna stop us!" Dustin declared.

"Jinxing..." Celea sing-songed and I high-fived her for that.

"Oh, you shut up!" Dustin snapped at her, then called out to the others, "Get them!"

"Attack!" Mayor Lothor called out to his team, and both sides went at each other.

I pulled Celea to the side so we could watch, and still be safe. We couldn't help but laugh as we watched a few of them... it was actually a lot more interesting then ours were.

But... of course, the fun had to come to an end, and they all regrouped. "Alright team, let's put them together!"

"Funny... that sounds exactly as if..." Celea's voice died as soon as Mayor Lothor's team put some of their weapons together.

"Space Ninja Striker!" Mayor Lothor called out, "Fire!" Suddenly a huge blast was hurled at the Rangers, and they were sent flying to the ground.

Celea and I got to our feet, smirking, "That... was fun to watch."

 _ **10 minutes later..**_

Some Kelzaks forced the Rangers closer to Mayor Lothor, and they demorphed.

"I hope you boys have learned your lesson." The Mayor of this Blue Bay informed them.

"What, that if we trash anymore stuff, we're gonna get our butts kicked?" Dustin growled while they struggled.

"Well, no wonder you're the smart one." Mayor Lothor noted as we got behind them, "Take them away."

"Oh, are we in trouble or something?" Cam rolled his eyes.

"You ruined everything!" Blake snapped at Cel and I... causing us to look down.

"I was over this 'Bad Ranger' deal anyway." Hunter got our attention, "I'm thinking of taking up... skateboarding... and spending time with the girl of my dreams." He wiggled his brows a little at the White Ranger beside me.

"Okay... now they'll _never_ believe us." Celea murmured, smiling softly. I giggled.

"Skateboarding?" Shane questioned, "No way man, that's lame. Now Motocross... I can take to that." Oh... yeah... they'd never believe us.

The Kelzaks forced them away.

"I'd like to thank the both of you." Mayor Lothor started walking with us.

"It has been interesting." Celea assured.

"But... what we'd really like to do now is find our way home." We enlightened him.

"Well," Marah and Kapri put their arms around our shoulders, "Maybe you should just go back the way you came." We stopped walking as we contemplated this.

" _'Back the way we came'_..." We repeated.

"The dives we took!" Celea realized instantly, "When we fell off our boards and landed in the water!"

"That's it!" I smiled in realization.

"That's our ticket home!" We smiled at each other, then looked at her watch.

"We gotta get to the beach!" I saw the time, "The tides gonna be out soon!"

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Then what are we standing around here for! We gotta go!"

 _ **Half an**_ _ **hour later...**_

We got to the beach, our boards and gear in hand. "Let's go do what we do best!" Celea rushed over to the ramp while I headed for the waves.

Celea repeated what I figured she did before, gaining enough momentum, and tried to do a move, only to fly off the ramp.

I tried to catch the same wave again, only to be caught in it.

We both fell into the water, passing out.

 **Third Person**

The girls were on the sand, unconscious.

"There they are!" Shane called out to the other rangers and Ty as they scanned the beach for their best friends.

"Celea!" Ty and Hunter gasped in shock when they saw her, and ran up as fast as they could.

"Hey... Tori! Celea! Wake up!" Dustin called down to them.

The girls opened their eyes, then quickly moved away, "Stay back! Stay away!"

Ty and Dustin groaned, "What?! I showered and everything!"

"Dustin?" Tori blinked.

"Ty...?" Celea raised a brow.

"Is that really you?" They looked at their friends.

Dustin and Ty smelled their armpits. Then quickly put them down, "Yeah I'm pretty sure it is."

"Ty!" Celea gave her oldest friend a huge hug, "Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed those remarks of yours!"

"Yeah... uh... Cel?" He gasped.

"Opps..." Celea let him go, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry..."

"Oh you guys... it's so good to see you!" Tori pulled Celea back before she could get any of the others wet... or lose oxygen.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"Where were you?" Blake questioned.

"You had us all really scared." Hunter informed them, but was looking Celea.

"We'll tell you about it later." The White Ranger assured, glad she had the _best friend_ Hunter back.

They heard an explosion a ways away and moved through their friends to get a look at it, "What's going on here?"

"Oh... giant butterfly... attacking the city... you know? The usual." Was Dustin's simple response.

"It's really good to be back." The girls grinned, "Shall we?"

"Yeah!" The Rangers nodded while Ty stepped back.

"Ready?" The girls asked.

"Ready!" The others nodded.

"Ninj..." They stopped when they looked around.

"Uh... I was gonna say!" Ty smirked then ducked under a swing from Celea for not telling them, "I really was!"

The Ranger boys were about to head to the left of the beach when the two females called out, "Guys! It's this way!"

"Yeah... that way." The boys followed.

When they were sure they were in the clear the girls tried it again, "Ready?"

"Ready!" The boys nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Once they were morphed, both Celea and Tori being glad it actually worked this time, they called out, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

 _ **At a construction sight...**_

The Rangers arrived right as the monster, known as Goldwinger, came out of hiding.

"How did you two escape my Gold Dust Dimension?!" He demanded when he saw the girls in White and Blue.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it takes more than a little wave, and a little dive, to wipe us out!" The two declared.

They all grabbed their weapons and ran at the monster.

Celea and Tori were able to get a few kicks, and whips, in before it flew high.

"Don't even try it!" Dustin and Shane threw two grappling hooks in their respective colors at his legs and forced him back to the ground.

Hunter snarled, no one takes his crush and gets away with it, "Thunder Staff!" He moved two fingers in front of his weapon, "Full Power!" He sliced through the air and cut some of Goldwinger's... well... _wing_ off.

"Nice shot, Hunter!" Celea praised.

The only thing was... the wing grew back.

"What?!" Hunter demanded.

"He can regenerate!" Blake stated the obvious.

"No duh, Sherlock." Celea murmured with a roll of her eyes.

Shane went at him, but was sent back, and the Rangers quickly regrouped around him.

They ran up to him, but before they could strike, they were blasted back.

Cam, morphed, backflipped in front of them, "In the, redone, words of Celea Palensa, Mind if I cut in?!" Celea smirked behind her helmet as the samurai took his Saber and cut Goldwinger's wings away really fast.

"Ah!... I'm still here!" The monster commented when Cam moved away.

"Shane! You do the honors!" Cam called out.

"With pleasure!" Shane activated his Battlizer Morpher, "Battlizer! Now!" He activated the Flight: Mode as his uniform became equipped. Once he was out, he pointed his weapons at the monster, "Fire Lasers!" With that, he sent said attack at the Gold-butterfly, sending it to the ground.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered as their leader landed and they turned away as Goldwinger exploded.

Celea looked up, expecting the 'Scroll of Empowerment' to appear, then breathed out, relieved, when it didn't, "No big monster this time."

"That's awesome!" The team cheered.

 _ **Later that day... at the skate Park...**_

Tori was at the beach, planing to tell Blake what happened... so Celea was stuck telling the other brother what happened.

Once she was finished, the Lunar Student was completely breathless.

"I don't know, Cel..." Hunter shook his head a bit as they leaned against a ramp back.

"You still don't believe my story?!" She complained, she told, and explained, it five times already!

"Well... not the part where I totally bagged on you... and did those... touches, no." Hunter relented, he'll _never_ believe the second part... he's still working out his feelings for Pete's sake!

"But you did!" Celea insisted.

"Nope." Hunter shook his head, "It would never, ever happen."

"How do you know?" Celea frowned.

"Because no mater what dimension we're in I'd still treat you right and really li–" He stopped himself too late, so he finished, "Uh... like you."

Celea smiled softly, "Thanks."

"What were you doing, showing off... and risking yourself getting lost?" Hunter got back to what she'd said.

Celea groaned, she _knew_ she should've kept that part out! "Well..."

"It's not like you need to prove yourself to a bunch of muscleheads." Hunter finished.

Celea relented, "Okay, that was dumb... but... they just... made me so angry..."

"Well... you could've really been hurt." Hunter put a hand on her shoulder, "From now on, no more doing crazy moves without someone, alright?"

Celea smiled softly, "Alright..." She got off the ramp, "You ready then?"

"R... Ready? Ready for what?" Hunter stumbled.

"You just volunteered." She grinned. She grabbed Hunter's arm before he could protest further and dragged him over to the ramp.

She helped him onto a board and tried to help him keep steady... failing twice. And laughing when he tried the third.

This Hunter... oh boy does she love this Hunter. No dimension could change that.

* * *

 _See? Was it great or what?!_

 _Oh... before I forget, there's only ten chapters left until the end... just keep that in mind..._

 _Anyway... next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	31. Double-Edged Blake, Sharp-shooting Celea

_Here it is..._

 _Oh, before I forget, my sister's moving to Vermont next Monday so I'm gonna mainly spend the week dealing with the aftermath of that... so I may not post next week._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

I walked into Storm Chargers right as Celea was walking out. "Hey Cel!"

She stopped and turned to face me, her face covered in flour, "Talk to your brother please... we got into an argument..."

"On what food coloring's your favorite?" I joked.

"Well... yeah... and..." Blake walked passed her, "I gotta go... uh... Shane's in the shop working on a new board design... Dustin said he's okay with helping in the kitchen if you need it."

I blinked, "Uh... sure I could use it... but–"

"Great." She smiled before she headed out the door, "Thanks!"

"What's the big deal..." I finished what I was going to ask. I shook my head.

Cel wouldn't keep something from me unless it was important... right?

I walked over to the register when I noticed some stuff was, "Hey Kel!... My gloves in?"

She nodded and handed them to me, "Here they are."

"Thanks." I nodded and took them. I was still thinking about what Celea could be hiding when Tori walked out of the Kitchen, "Hey Tori."

"Hey." She nodded, "So you going riding?"

I shook my head, "No, no, just making sure I have spare gloves for the weekend."

"Cool." I was about to walk away when she added, "So, how's it going?"

I shrugged, "Fine."

"Good." Tori assured, and I was about to walk away again when she asked another question, "So, how's the riding?" I was about to answer when she added quickly, "You guys racing this weekend?"

"No." I answered.

"How's the track?" She bit her lip.

"Are you alright Tori?" I asked back.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I walked away and I heard Tori following... at this rate I'm not gonna be able to figure out what Celea's hiding till I got back to the motel!

"So... tell me come on!" She pleaded.

I shrugged and grabbed a tire, "Uh... well.. it's a sand track... so I'm gonna try out these new tires."

"That's great... How's Blake?" Ah... there's the reason behind the questions.

"Uh, fine." I shrugged, "Celea too... you guys really bonded over last week... but I'm still not gonna let you be her main..." I looked around before I mumbled, "Crutch."

"I know that..." She assured, then murmured, "A simple thank you would've suffice though..."

"Yeah... thanks for... helping her." Great now Celea's all I can think about!... What was she hiding?!

"Anyway... have you seen him around?" Tori got my attention again, "Blake, I mean."

"Uh... no." I shook my head, "He's been kind of busy..." Come to think of it... Celea as been too.

"Doing what?" Tori frowned.

I thought for a moment, trying to get my mind on both Blake and Celea... both coming up with nothing for her question, "Now that you mention it, I don't know. Weird huh?"

"Yeah... weird..." She looked out the window and I followed her line of sight long enough to see Blake outside, "I gotta go." With that, she quickly walked away.

"Wait! But don't you wanna hear about the new..." She was already out the door before I finished, "Tires?..." What is it with girls and running away from me today?

I looked out the window and saw Celea standing beside Blake. My eyes widened and I quickly rushed outside.

"Hey..." I smiled at her as she walked closer.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Cel... are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

 _"You've... kinda been avoiding me..."_

She nodded, _**'Yeah... oh... I've just been real busy lately. That's all.'**_

"No big deal." She told me aloud.

I glanced over to the parking lot and saw a boy with short brown hair, that had silver highlight running down a small part of the left, violet eyes (This made me a bit nervous), and a black and silver leather jacket, in a cool looking chrome mustang convertible. "Busy... right..."

Celea followed my line of sight, then looked back at me, "Uh... listen... I better get inside..." She started walking away, "Shane's probably gonna need help setting up his board... and you better get inside and help Blake set the bikes up."

"Sand track..." I followed after her.

"Right... I heard." Celea nodded.

I looked back as that guy in the car drove away. I bit my lip and looked back at Celea.

I trust her... I trust her... I trust her... right?

 _ **The next day...**_

Shane, and I were having a sparing fight in Ops, when the console went off and we turned to look at it.

A monster was hiccuping into some balloons and throwing them at civilians.

"Those are some nasty hiccups." Tori, who had Dustin in an arm lock behind his back, noted.

"We'd better get over there." Shane decided, then frowned, "Wait... where's Celea and Blake?" He looked at me for answers.

"Hey, I'm wanting to know where Celea keeps going just as much as any..." I rolled my eyes as they all gave me a ''Yeah right' look, "Okay a lot more than anyone... but I barely get a 'Hello' out of her anymore... as for Blake, I don't know where he is." I looked over at the blue Ranger, "Tori?"

"I barely get a 'Hello' out of him too." She shrugged.

Shane nodded, then looked at Cam, "Cam, you try to get ahold of them... we'll head this guy off." We nodded, and he and I switched places. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The rest of us nodded.

"Ninja Storm!" The Wind Ninjas yelled.

"Thunder Storm!" I exclaimed.

"Ranger Form! Ha!" We finished before we called out, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

We jumped down from some buildings and stood in-front of the monster, who was with Shimazu.

"What's this I see?" The old warrior questioned, "Why it's the end of the Power Rangers!"

"I'm so toxic, where you're standing now will turn to rubble!" The balloon monster exclaimed.

"What?! Do you think he's telling the truth?" Tori asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Well I say we pop him!" Dustin was about to run up to the monster, when Shane put a hand in front of him.

"Wait! Maybe I can neutralize him!" Our leader jumped into the air, Ninja Sword in hand... only for the monster to strike his arm, forcing him back over to us, grabbing it in clear pain and we quickly got around him. "Ah! My arm! It burns!"

"That's nothing!" The monster reasoned before a bunch of balloons struck us and we fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but it felt like I was touching a cactus!

"Look at them! They're pathetic! They're hopeless!" Shimazu laughed.

"Ready for more?!" That balloon freak asked.

 _"Where are you Celea?!"_ I called out in my thoughts.

"Hey!" The combined voices of my two Motel-mates called out as they got up into our view, "We hate to burst your bubble, but you forgot us!"

"About time, dudes!" Shane informed them.

Celea elongated her whip and cracked it on the monster, while Blake sent a blast of electricity at it with his helmet.

"Alright guys! Let's put them together! Lunar Thunderstorm Cannon!"

We combined our weapons, but when we got ready to fire, Celea and Blake stood in the way.

"Uh, Blake, Celea? You with us here?" Dustin called out.

"Hang on." They told us.

"Blake!" Tori got out of formation and we got up.

"Celea!" I agreed with Tori's train of thought.

"We know what we're doing!" My crush assured before they pulled out two weapons. Blake pulled out a staff with blades at both ends, and Celea pulled out a cross bow with sword-like ends at the front.

"Hey... what are those?!" Shimazu questioned the new weapons.

"Blake! What are you doing with that?!" I recognized my brother's weapon immediately. It was the Thunder Blade.

"Be careful! We don't know what we're dealing with yet!" Shane reasoned.

"Just trust us!" Blake spun the double-sided spear around while Celea pulled the string for the bow behind the latch, a silvery-yellow arrow appearing as she did.

The two rushed up to the monster, and Celea started firing the crossbow like she'd been training... the same with Blake and the Thunder Blade.

They'd finally got a strike across it when the balloon freak quickly moved away, "I'm out of here!" With that, he disappeared. And when I looked, so did Shimazu.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

We were in Ops again, this time Celea and Blake with us.

"The analysis is almost done." Cam noted before a picture of the monster we'd fought came onto the screen with another picture of small orbs appearing next to it, "There, see for yourself."

We looked at him, confused. Tori was the one that voiced this, "Uh... Cam?"

"Uh... sorry... in simple terms it seems Blake and Celea were right." Cam rephrased.

I whacked Celea's arm when I heard her _**'When am I not?'**_ in my thoughts.

"Inflatron seems to be a carbon-based life-form," Cam started speaking in big words again, "Comprised of inert gases, benign in nature."

"So what are we talking about?" I asked.

"Well, we can destroy it without risking the surrounding area." Cam answered.

"You know... you could've just said it was made of hot air." Ty retorted.

"So.. the thing was full of hot air after all!" Dustin smirked.

I noticed Celea and Blake going over to their new weapons while Shane moved closer to Cam. "How do we get rid of Inflatron?... He doesn't seem to want to go down to easily..." We all looked over at the two of them. "Hey uh... guys... you wanna talk about those things now?" They tossed their weapons in their hands.

"Sensei Omino left this to me." Blake answered first, "The night before the Thunder Academy was taken over, he told me to take good care of it... and that I'd know when the time was right to use it."

"Didn't he also say you were supposed to train with it?" I folded my arms.

He skilfully moved it around his body, then behind him. "Who says I haven't been?" He walked out of Ops after that.

"Okay... now… Cel?" Dustin looked at the White Ranger.

Celea sighed, "A few days before the Lunar Academy was attacked... Sensei Aronshei gave it to me... said I'd know what do when the time was right."

"Didn't he also say you were also supposed to train with it?" Ty folded his arms, and stood beside me.

Celea pulled the string behind the latch, and aimed at the wall beside us as an arrow appeared. She struck it dead on. "And who says I haven't been?" She walked out of Ops.

Tori and I exchanged glances.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I followed Celea as she walked through a forest. For someone that hates Ninja Streaking, she sure knew where she was going when she landed.

I spat up some of the pine needles that got in my mouth when I tried for a smooth landing for someplace I have no idea.

I followed after her from as far a distance as I dared, and saw her going into a cave entrance. I took a deep breath and followed her still... how could she be so fast on her feet now?

I shook my head and noticed a torch laying on the ground and grabbed it, lighting it with a lamp that was live above it.

I continued on the way, listening to Celea's footsteps that were growing softer the longer I waited so I picked up my pace a little. When I finally saw the end of the tunnel, I put the torch out and ran to it.

I ran out and saw her and someone in a silver Ninja Mask, shooting arrows at each other with crossbows.

When they had each other in a stand off, and the one in the Ninja Mask looked ready to aim at her chest I couldn't take it anymore, "Celea!"

I ignored the _**'Idiot!'**_ remark she gave me, and quickly rushed up to force them apart.

The one in a Ninja Mask easily pulled out of the stand off as I tried to pull the weapon out of their hands... they then shoved me to the ground, and I shut my eyes in pain.

"Oh I hope it's a guy under that mask." I groaned before I opened my eyes.

I saw Celea with a _'Not so happy to see you'_ look on her face before she held out her hand and helped me to my feet, "Should I start with the lecture about following me _now_ or later?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking." I grunted.

"What are you doing here?" She folded her arms.

"Uh... I couldn't... help following you… I was... curious." I sighed then looked over at the one in a mask, "And it's a good thing I did." I got in a defensive stance. I was about to attack them, when Celea got in front of me.

 **Celea**

"You don't understand!" I rolled my eyes. Hunter got out of his stance, raising a brow, "Hunter... I want you to met someone... this is Quincy." The person removed the mask, and Hunter saw the one that was helping me, "Moon Lunar Ninja, Class of 1999."

"Moon Lunar Ninja..." Hunt whispered.

"Celea's told me _a lot_ about you." Quincy shook his hand, "I'm glad we could finally meet... though I feel I already know you."

"Quincy's a Lunar-Crossboner Champion." I looked away blushing, "He graduated before the school was taken by Lothor... unlike Ty, however, he isn't related at all to him... and I knew where Quincy was all along."

"So you were helping Celea train..." Finally he got it!

"Yes." Quincy nodded.

"Now ya get it!" I smirked, rolling my eyes.

Hunter nodded slowly, "I'm an idiot."

I punched his arm, "Don't worry... I already knew that."

"I think it's kinda nice the way you came after me to defend your friend." Quincy reasoned, then hit my side.  
"Ow! I was gonna say the same!" I glared at him.

Hunter looked ready to say something when I heard something behind us. We quickly turned around and we quickly got into fighting stances. It was Kelzaks!

"Kelzaks?! Here?!" Quincy questioned.

"They aren't exactly known for being invited." Hunter noted.

"Let's go!" I called out before we ran up to the monsters and started attacking them.

I jump-kicked one then spin kicked and backflipped over a few others. I pulled out my Cross-boner and struck several down when I pulled the string back. My morpher went of and I held it up as best as I could, "Go for Celea."

 _ **" _C_ el, the gas bag is back. He's at the beach."**_ Ty called through, _**"Can you get over there if I send your Ninja Glider Bike?"**_

I looked up at Quincy and Hunter, who were still fighting the freaks, before I answered, "On my way." I moved behind a ruined rock before I held my arms out, "Moonlit Storm! Ranger Form! Hyah!" Once I was morphed I called out, "Power of Moonlight." Then Ninja Streaked out of the Academy grounds.

I got on my bike, that appeared when I reached dry land, and headed for the beach.

"This is gonna be a _gas_!" Inflatron called out as I got into view, Blake riding up beside me.

"Think again, freak show!" We exclaimed.

"And I think you mean 'Blast'." I smirked before went white and navy lasers at the monster, sending it back a ways.

"Come on, Wimpy Rangers!" It taunted as we stopped our bikes and got off, "Show me what you got!"

"No problem!" We replied before Blake pulled out his Thunder Blade and ran to the monster, while I pulled out my Cross-Boner and pulled the string back.

I growled when I missed and Blake went flying, "Not cool!"

"Sooth... move!" Inflatron mocked.

"We'll show you!" We snapped before we ran up to him. I sliced the blade of my weapon across the Alien, but it bounced off. As did Blake's Thunder Blade!

"Is that supposed to tickle?" Inflatron scuffed before pushed us back, and too the ground.

"Why isn't this working?!" We growled.

It was then, that I recalled another one of Sensei Aronshei's lessons.

* * *

I was training with Quincy at night with the Cross-Boner, our Sensei watching.

I couldn't land a shot and Quincy kept forcing me to the ground... really making me angry.

"You must control your power, Celestina." Sensei instructed, "You will not be able to control the Cross-boner until you do. You must think of your opponents next attack... the strike."

* * *

" _Now_ I remember." I grumbled under my breath. No wander I preferred hanging out with Ty than Quincy too.

"I've got to keep focused!" Blake growled, as we got to our feet.

"We can do it!" We chorused.

We ran up to the monster, me stopping a ways back. "Back for more?" Oh I can not _wait_ to beat this one! I'm sick of it's taunting!

"You bet!" I nodded.

"Got an opening for you, Cel!" Blake stabbed at Inflatron before shoving it in my direction.

"Thanks!" I nodded before I sent several bolts at it... which barely fazed it.

"You're mine now!" It wheezed out before sending several balloons at us, forcing us to the ground in pain.

"Any other tricks in that Thunder Blade of yours?" I groaned.

"Any more in your Crossbow?" He hissed.

"Touché." I relented.

Another memory struck me then.

* * *

"The Cross-Boner can be used more than a Crossbow with a blade." Sensei informed me the night before the attack, "You of all people should not be closed minded to just the simplicity of it. Just think it through."

* * *

"Not closed minded..." I whispered before a smile grew on my face, "That's it!" We got to our feet again.

Blake broke his double-sided spear in half while I broke the blade off my Crossbow.

"Sky of wander! Power of Thunder!" Blake threw the short side of the broken Thunder Blade.

"Flying through Light! Power of Moonlight!" I threw the blade like a boomerang.

The two blades struck the monster, causing it to spark blue and white before falling to the ground and exploding.

 **Third Person**

"I remember Sensei..." The two rangers whispered as memories played in both of their minds.

* * *

"Enough!" Sensei Omino commanded to Blake, who was on top of his training partner, Loren, with the broken Thunder Blade. Blake clasped the to pieces in one hand and held out the other for his fallen partner. They both got to their feet and Sensei Omino praised Blake, "You have done well, Blake. You have made great strides here, today."

Loren removed her mask, revealing long red hair, "He has great promise, Father. Don't you think?"

"Yes, he does. As long as he continues to train, he will become a great Warrior." Sensei Omino answered.

* * *

Celea took a deep breath as she remembered something she wished she'd forget already.

* * *

Celea was on top of Quincy, the blade of the Cross-Boner at his neck. "Enough, Celestina!" Sensei Aronshei called out.

The female took a deep breath and pulled the Cross-Boner away, before holding out her hand, to which Quincy slapped away, before getting up.

They removed their mask and Celea stood off to the side while the other two spoke.

"She has made good progress, Father." Quincy informed his dad, "Even for one day."

"Yes... she will make a fine warrior one day... even if she does not wish it." Sensei Aronshei agreed.

"Her training will need to intensify so she is ready." Quincy added.

"No. We must leave that to her." Sensei Aronshei replied, "We cannot force upon her the responsibilities all at once. When she is ready, she will show it."

"Yes Father." Quincy nodded.

Little did the two know... Celea heard every word.

* * *

The two rangers undid their mask, right as Dustin and Shane -who had a runin with Shimazu, and Motodrome before coming- ran up to them. "Nice job dudes!"

The sound of rocks crunching got their attention and they turned to see Tori and Hunter (Morphed) running up to them. "I never doubted you." They chorused.

Celea smiled before she heard the 'Empowering' Scroll coming down. "We've still got trouble!" The rangers looked up, the mask coming together again.

"Now I'm _really_ inflated!" Inflatron laughed.

"Cam! It's Zord time!" Shane called into his morpher.

 _ **"I'm right with you guys."**_ Cam assured before the Zords appeared.

The six quickly got into their Zords and put the Storm and Lunar Thunder Megazords together.

 _ **"Let's pop this poser!"**_ Tori declared.

 _ **"Right with ya!"**_ The three in the Lunar Thunder Megazord agreed.

Celea, Hunter, and Shane put the Minizord disk into their slots, before the Power Spheres appeared, and said zord was put together, "Storm Megazord! Lunar Thunder Megazord! Combine!" Within moments, the two zords became the Lunar Thunderstorm Megazord.

"Try these on for size!" Inflatron laughed, as he sent several balloons at the Megazord, connected to it, then made it fly into the air, "Up, up and away!"

"Hey! Only my zord can make the Megazord fly!" Celea snarled.

Inflatron sent a blast of energy at the Megazord, "And now... for the big let-down!" He popped the balloons, forcing the Megazord to the ground on it's back, causing the Rangers' cockpits to spark.

 _" **Hang on guys!"**_ Cam called through as he stood atop a building, with the Lighting Riff Blaster, before playing the chord needed, _**"Activating Mammoth Zord!"**_

"What's that?!" The Balloon alien questioned the appearance of the Zord. The Mammoth Zord simply struck it with lasers on the golden band on it's head, giving the rangers enough time to get up.

 _ **"** **Ready Blake? Ready Cel?"**_ Shane asked.

 _ **"Oh yeah!"**_ They nodded before the zord combined with the Mammoth zord. They then sent a full blast of Lasers at the monster, forcing it to the ground.

"I'm popped out!" Were Inflatron's finally words as it exploded.

 _ **The next day...**_

Celea was walking with Ty and Quincy through the woods next to the skate park.

"I was studying in Africa... when the Lunar Academy was attacked." The eldest of the group (-"By three stinkin' months!" Ty had complained.-) Informed the other two, "I came back and there was nothing but a big hole in the ground where the school once was. My father and everyone else just... gone. How did you two escape?" He looked at his friend and adopted family.

Celea and Ty glanced at each other before breathing laughs, "Uh... it's a... it's a long funny story..."

"Listen... Sensei Aronshei? He will come home, Quincy." Celea breathed out, "I know he will."

"I hope so." Quincy sighed.

"Nah... we know so." Ty wrapped an arm around Celea's neck, "There's a lot of real good people making sure all the Ninjas return home safely."

"Thanks... it's nice to know you two care." Quincy smiled at them as they stopped, "Especially for two skilled slackers."

Celea rolled her eyes, "For the _hundredth_ time! Sensei Chikara was the one that held that baking contest! It wasn't because of us!"

"Though I thought my idea would work." Ty murmured.

"I'm always a better baker, Ty." Celea smirked at him. She looked over and saw Hunter climbing through the trees, somewhat spying on them, "Either way... I know what you mean."

Quincy followed her line of sight then chuckled, "Let me know if you want to do any more training." With that, he and Ty walked back to the park.

"Yeah.. thanks." Celea agreed as Hunter got down and walked over to them.

"Bye!" Ty called out, a smirk on his face.

"It was fun!" Quincy added.

"Bye!" Celea raised a hand as they got out of sight, "Alright, Mr. 007, what's with the spying again?"

"I just wanted to apologize for following you like that." Hunter answered as he got up t her her, "If I'd known you were training..."

"Look... you don't have to apologize." Celea held up a hand as they walked together, "Besides... you're kinda cute when youre jealous."

"Jealous? No way was I jealous!" Hunter denied.

"Yeah right." Celea laughed lightly, "Whatever you say..."

"I just thought it seemed like you needed help. Hmm." Hunter shrugged, knowing that'd get her. They stopped walking and turned to each other.

"Help?" Celea stared at him, while pointing to her chest, to which Hunter nodded, "I'll show you who needs help!" Celea grabbed a pile of leaves and shoved them at the Crimson ranger.

Hunter kicked the leaves away before they started chasing each other through the woods, laughing with each other.

* * *

 _This won't be Quincy's last appearance._

 _Just... keep in mind that he's Celea's adopted_ Brother _not just her training partner._

 _Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	32. Eye of the Storm

_Alright... I got over my sister leaving pretty quickly, so... I decided_ why wait to post my next favorite chapter? _So. You've got it._

 _Like I said last time, it wasn't Quincy's last appearance though... so..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

"See you tomorrow, guys." Kelly walked around us and up to Ty who was waiting at the front of Storm Chargers.

"See ya tomorrow, Kel." Hunter and I nodded from where we leaned against the back of the Kitchen window, taking a break from baking.

"Later." Blake added, leaning against the front.

"Where's Shane?" Dustin groaned, leaning on the other side of the window, "Tsunami Cycle training is, like, the only class I never wanna be late for."

"And all the other classes?" I scuffed before I heard the timer ding.

"I got it." Hunter pulled the pie Dustin had ordered out of the oven, "I still don't get how you knew how to bake a pie!"

"Sensei Chikara gave me his family recipe... said he trusted me with it more than anyone... and considering his mom made said recipe to a tee... and ruined his love of pies... I guess he knew I don't like following recipes _exactly_ all the time." I shrugged before I gave him the laminated sheet of paper.

"Either way..." Hunter gave Dustin the pie, which was in a mini pie-tin, and shrugged.

"There he is." Blake nodded to where Shane was walking over, looking really bummed.

"Hey man." We raised our hands to him.

"What's up?" I raised a brow when he continued to look bummed.

"You don't look so good." Dustin added.

"Yeah, I just found out my big brother's coming to town." Shane sighed heavily

"Yeah, that'd bum me out too." Blake joked.

"Hey." Hunter hit his shoulder lightly. Shane messed with a set of Skateboarding wheels, laughing softly.

"No, man, for real... what's the matter?" Blake asked a little more seriously.

"Nah, it's just... you know it's like he's the perfect son." Shane answered, "He's successful, he's got a great job... nice house. He's not much into skateboarding." He walked a ways away.

"Not much into _what_?" I prayed I heard that wrong.

"Cel?"

"Sorry..."

"Why doesn't he try Motocross?" Dustin joked as we walked out of the kitchen and over to him.

"Not the point dude." I told him.

"Trust me... it'll take more than some 'Big air' to mellow out my brother." Shane sighed as he walked out of the shop.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

We were morphed and in a closed area.

"Well... Cam says our bikes won't be ready for a week." Dustin sighed as he bent over and put his hands on his knees.

"Well... I guess we'll just have to practice with these two." Shane walked over to the Thunder's Tsunami Cycles and put a hand on Hunter's.

"I'm game." Tori put a hand on Blake's.

"You sure?" Blake asked, looking over at her, clearly worried.

"Uh... careful." Hunter added to Shane.

"I... can't watch." Dustin turned away.

"This is gonna be ugly." I agreed and turned away too.

I heard Shane undo the kick stand, "Come on Tori."

"I'm right with you." Was her reply as they revved the bikes.

"Uh... guys?" Hunter questioned them.

"Tell me when I can look." I covered my visor a little.

I heard their failed attempt at riding and I looked to see them spinning in circles.

"Careful!" Hunter reprimanded.

"They're too powerful!" Blake added.

"Uh... I'd say cover your eyes again." Dustin informed me.

"Too late." I grumbled.

"We told you!" Blake snapped as they got up, after cutting the engines.

"Sorry guys." Shane and Tori looked down.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

We were unmorphed, and putting the brother's Tsunami Cycles back in the truck.

"Yep... you tweaked 'em _real_ good." I grumbled as I watched.

"Well that was... productive." Hunter turned away, folding his arms. I hit his shoulder for that. I then frowned when my phone went off and I moved a ways away to answer it.

"Hello?" I called through.

 _" Celestina..."_ Oh... can I _not_ catch a break with Quincy?! _"We need to talk."_

"Can it wait, dude?" I frowned, "I'm in the middle of something!"

 _"No. It can't."_ He answered sternly, _"I'll meet you at the Skate park. I'll tell you there."_

"But Quincy! I'm really bus–" He hung up before I could finish. I breathed out, annoyed, as I turned off my phone, "Busy!"

"Quincy again?" Blake asked.

"Yeah.. he's like an annoying older brother!" I complained, "There's a reason I only saw him when I was training with the Cross-Boner."

"Maybe he's just looking out for you?" Dustin figured.

I scuffed, "Yeah." I shook my head, "I better go... I have to meet him at the Skate Park... and he hates when I'm late."

"Just be cool, Cel." Hunter reasoned, "You haven't seen him in a while... maybe he's changed?"

"Maybe." I nodded before I headed off.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I skated up a ramp, next to Shane, who was here for his brother, and sighed.

"I hate when Quincy tells me to do things... he's just like his dad... not that I have a problem with that... but... he takes his training _so_ seriously..." I frowned before I noticed the two people that called us here standing on opposite sides of the park.

"Well..." Shane patted my arm, "Think of him as _'changed'_."

I rolled my eyes, smirking, "Only if you do." We skated over to our respected callers.

I skated down a ramp and did a front nose spin before I got all the way to Quincy. "Hey... did you see that?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Actually... I wasn't really watching." He revealed as we pulled out, then looked around for a second, "Can we go some where... a little more private so we can talk?"

"Yeah... sure." I nodded.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

I was skating down the board walk, with Quincy walking beside me.

"Listen, Celestina... I'm a little worried about you." Quincy sighed.

I frowned before I got off my board, picked it up, and started walking beside him, keeping my helmet strapped on, "What do you mean?"

"Well... Celestina... you're still a kid... though you don't act like it... and you're all alone."  
"I'm not alone!" I insisted, "Hunter and Blake are with me... and so are Shane, Dustin and Tori... and even Kelly and Ty!"

"I mean... I'm kind of wandering what's next." Quincy rephrased.

"Next?" I raised a brow.

"Well, you know... it's a big world out there." He answered, "Have you had plans for what you're going to do for the rest of your life?"

"Well... see... I've been kind of busy." I rolled my eyes, here's one of the familiar lectures that I _don't_ miss.

"I was afraid of that." Quincy sighed and looked a little ways out to the sea.

"Look, it's not what you think, okay?!" I tried to remain as calm as possible.

"I think you should spend a little less time skateboarding, hanging out with friends that are probably too old for you, and baking." Quincy replied simply, "Spending a lot more time on figuring out what's important in life is more... well _important_."

I stopped walking, "You mean it's important to you and _dad_?" I used the word I called my Sensei before I found out, loosely.

He turned to face me, "I didn't make the rules, and neither did he. We just follow them."

"Yeah, well, I don't!" I snapped, "I can't believe you'd come all the way over here to train me... then start bagging on me! You have no idea what I've been going through! I've gone through two test already! And I've passed! But you still don't know how! And you never will!"

"So tell me." Quincy instructed.

I bit back my reveal and shook my head softly, "I can't."

Quincy stared at me for a moment, "I have an appointment with a very important teacher... we'll talk about this later."

I growled softly as he walked off and I put my skateboard down, "And they wonder why I like Ty and Sensei Chikara better..."

My morpher went off as I was about to skate off to the beach, and I looked down. _**"Problem uptown."**_ It was Ty.

"I'm on it." I nodded once before I looked at where Quincy was headed, "Hey... could you talk to Quincy-"

 _ **"** **No way! I'm not talking to that stickler!"**_ The connection was cut after that.

I groaned and headed uptown.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

I got off my board and headed over to the others, some civilians running around me, weird looking collars around their necks, "Uh... what's...?"

"We have no idea." Hunter answered, "How'd Quincy–"

"Do _not_ get me started on that infuriating pedant!" I snarled, cutting him off. I don't know how... but he and Quincy became fast friends, and I was starting to realize how much time they were spending together... it really hurt me too.

"Not good... got it." He nodded quickly.

A man ran by, yelling about dogs. "Do you see any dogs?" Dustin asked.

I looked ahead of us as I got my helmet off, "Only that dog-faced freak."

Said monster was standing next to Motodrome. Once I made the proclamation, several Kelzaks got behind them. "Rangers! Let me help you face your fears." Motodrome decided, then looked at the monster, "Eyesaac!" The monster sent a blast at us, that we quickly got out of the way of.

"What are we waiting for?" Hunter questioned.

Cam and I got in front while the others got in formation behind us. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Within moments we were morphed, "Ranger Storm Power!"

 _"Okay, we are_ never _saying that one again."_ I murmured in my thoughts after we came through our morph. I heard Hunter chuckling softly and I rolled my eyes.

"Attack!" Motodrome commanded the minions.

I grabbed my bow and pulled back the string, "Shimmering Arrow!" I sent several of said attack at them, before I kicked one that was close to Hunter away.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Pleasure." I replied.

We regrouped with the others when I noticed a Kelzak with a freaky looking collar, "Okay... nasty..."

"Hey... has anyone seen Shane?" Cam asked.

"No idea."

"Skate park." I answered, "He was at the skate park when his brother came by... he's probably still there."

"I'll get Ty on it." Cam decided.

We were pulled back into our battles and I growled, "Aright... I've had it with the waiting... Eclipse Whip!" I pulled out my whip and elongated it before I swung it at the attacking Kelzaks.

I finally heard Shane Ninja Running over to us. "Glade you could finally make it." Hunter and I groaned.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Shane called out before pulling out his Ninja Sword and running up to us to help.

I pulled Hunter a ways away as he started to activate his Battlizer, "He's got this."

"Oh yeah." He agreed.

"Battlizer: Flight Mode!" Shane shouted as he came through the transformation, his full Battlizer with the Flight Mode engaged, "Full power! Laser Engaged!" He sent a laser blast at the remaining Kelzaks, destroying them.

"We're not through!" Was all Motodrome growled before disappearing with 'Eyesaac'.

We regrouped as Shane came back down.

"That was awesome man!"

"Way to go!"

"You did it!"

Those were among our praises.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

"You coming back to the motel?" Hunter asked as I looked around the stone columns for my skateboard.

"I'll catch up... I need to find my board." I waved him off, "I'll be there soon."

"...Alright..." Hunter breathed out before walking away with the others.

I nodded, not really listening, and looked around the left corner.

"Hey Cel?" I jumped, grabbed the arm of whoever just got my attention and put it behind their back, "Ow! Really?!"

"Oh..." I let Shane go, "Sorry Shane... I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright." He assured, "Have you seen my skate-bag? I left it around here."

"Depends... have you seen my board? I got off it around here." I replied.

"Take that as a no."

"Yeah."

 **Shane**

I heard someone clearing their throat in a familiar manner. We looked to see my brother, Porter, and Celea's 'Brother', Quincy, holding our respective skating gear.

"I believe there's something you need to tell me." They chorused.

I looked over at Celea, "Mind doing it together?"

She shrugged, "Might as well."

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

We were walking up an almost empty street on the boardwalk.

"...Lothor attacked the Wind Ninja Academy, and passed on the Ranger powers." I finished my story then looked at Cel, "Your turn."

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Well... it's... a bit more complected..."

"Come on Cel..." She shook her head as I pressed and I sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you what I know... Ty's Lothor's son, but these two are still good friends... heck, Ty practically disowned his father after we met up with him... uh... what else?"

"Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, and... for a a day... _I_ got the idea of destroying your Sensei." Celea breathed, "Keep in mind... this was _way_ before we had our memories erased so that we _actually_ _ **wanted**_ to destroy the team and Sensei."

"Still doesn't explain how you got your powers." I sing-songed, then ducked under a swing from her, "Just saying."

"I got the Lunar Eclipse morpher _when_ the Lunar Ninja Academy was being taken." Celea let out, "I was taken because I let my anger get the better of me..."

"Wow... My baby bro... is a Power Ranger." Porter breathed out, "A _Red_ Power Ranger at that."

"And my adopted sis is a Power Ranger..." Quincy shook his head a little, smiling softly, " _ **The**_ _White_ Power Ranger!"

"Yeah... sometimes we don't believe it ourselves." The two of us revealed, "But... look, you can't tell anyone."

"It's not even safe for _you_ to know." Celea added.

"Well, look, your secrets are safe with us." Our siblings assured.

"...Wow... here I was telling you to be more responsible and you're one of the ones responsible for protecting the whole planet!" Porter smiled softly.

"And here _I_ was thinking you didn't have enough training on your plate... you must be training everyday!" Quincy shook his head a little.

"Seriously? You know... she's a lot more than some training-" Celea stepped on my foot, getting me to shut up. I raised a brow at her, and she gave me a pointed look. One that clearly read 'He doesn't need to know _that_!'. I simply shrugged.

"Either way... we're not little kids anymore." Celea sighed.

"No, you're not." Porter agreed.

"And we're really proud of you." Quincy finished.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

We walked into Ninja Ops right as the others were walking out.

"Hey... sorry we're late." Celea apologized.

"Motel, as soon as you're done here... we need to talk." Hunter instructed before they left. Celea rolled her eyes and looked at him, her face unreadable to me. He shrugged and headed out.

I raised a brow at her and she shook her head, "Another time."

"Hey, uh... Sensei... can we talk to you for a minute?" I asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

"Just the three of us?" Celea added to Cam.

"I'm going." Cam got the message. He got up and left.

Celea and I leaned against his chair, looking at Sensei. We sighed and told him all of what happened with our siblings.

"...The thing is... I'm kinda glad that he knows." Celea sighed as we came to our conclusion.

"Same here." I agreed.

"For the first time in our lives he respects me." We chorused.

"I am sure they respect you for more than the facts that you are both Power Rangers."

I scuffed, "No offense Sensei..." I sat in Cam's chair while Celea leaned against it, "But you really don't know my brother at all."

"Or mine." Cel sighed.

"And how well do _you_ know your brothers?" Sensei questioned.

We frowned, "Well... they're a lot older..."

"Growing up it was almost like we were in different families." I continued.

"And that he really didn't care about me." Celea added.

"So I guess... we... hardly knew each other at all." We finished, furrowing our brows a little.

"Don't you think you need to know someone before you can earn their respect?" He questioned.

We frowned as we contemplated this.

 **Third Person**

Hunter tapped his foot as he stood in front of their motel room door.

"Hunter, you're not gonna get anything accomplished by standing there." Blake informed him.

"I don't care!" He snapped, "Cel said she'd be back by now!"

"Look... so she's running a bit late... least that means we can play one more round." Blake tossed him a set of dice.

"Not really in the mood, bro." Hunter sat them down, "I'm just... since what happened with her and Tori... I... I don't know..."

His brother sighed, "Celea's okay. I'm sure of it... you need to stop worrying."

That caused the Crimson ranger to turn to him, "If I stop worrying I'll be just like Quincy!"

The Navy ranger blinked, "That's what this is about? Treating her like-"

"Like a 'student' or a little kid instead of who she is!" Hunter finished, "She's the best person I've ever know... she's changed me for the better... she... she's the only girl I know that takes care of others before herself... and.. it worries me."

The door opened and Celea stepped in, "Guys look I-"

Hunter hugged her before she could finish, "Celea!"

"I know, I know! I'm late!" She rolled her eyes as they pulled apart, "You don't have to give me the lecture."

Hunter cleared his throat, "That wasn't what I... look we just need to talk."

"About?" Celea raised a brow.

"About you and your—" Before Hunter could finish, their morphers went off.

"Come on." Blake rushed past them.

"Tell me later?" Celea gave him a small smile.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded sadly, before they headed out.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

They were morphed and on their bikes, Dustin and Tori behind the brothers.

"Hey!" The three called out when they saw those freaky collars around Shane, His brother and...

"Quincy!" Celea shouted in shock before growling and sent several laser blast at Eyesaac.

"Wanna join him, White Ranger?" Motodrome questioned, ducking out of the way of the blast.

"Not on your robotic life!" Celea snarled before she hopped off her Ninja Glider Bike, and ran at the former mutant, whip in hand.

The others ran over to their fallen leader. "We might be too late." Tori told Dustin. Tentacles wrapped around their arms, and they were pulled over to the fear-inducing monster, who's eyes flashed, causing collars to appear on their necks. The monster flung them up a flight of steps, close to where Celea was fighting Motodrome, before they rolled down them.

 _ **In Tori's mind...**_

The Blue ranger was in a barber chair, a black cover on in front of her.

"No... please... please don't cut my hair..." Tori begged as pairs of scissors came out of nowhere, and started to cut her hair, "No!"

 _ **In Dustin's mind...**_

The Yellow ranger was in his Motocross gear, and floating in the air.

"NO! I'm falling! Don't let me fall! Don't let me get hurt! Ah!"

 _ **Reality...**_

The two rangers were crying out from their respective fears.

"Tori! Dustin!" Hunter revved his bike and sped over to them, "What did you do?!"

Eyesaac didn't say anything, his eyes glowed, and suddenly a collar appeared around _his_ neck.

Celea heard a cry of agony and chanced a glance over at Hunter, who had fallen to the ground. She undid her visor, "HUNTER!"

"Not so fast, White Ranger!" Motodrome sliced her chest and she cried out in pain.

She skied a bit backwards then glanced at her friends, who were all holding their necks and crying out from their fears. Tears formed in her eyes, but she took a deep breath to keep them from falling. She looked back at Motodrome, growling, "You little..." She closed her visor before she grabbed her Cross-Boner, "You're so getting it! Cross-Boner!" She sent several bolts at the robot.

"The Crimson Ranger is worser off with you anyway." Motodrome mocked.

Celea's heart rammed to a halt. She didn't want to believe his words... but... what if that _was_ his fear?

Her and her Darkness?

 _ **In Hunter's mind...**_

"No! Don't leave me!" Hunter shouted as invisible arms held him in place, "I'll change! I promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." The voice of his crush informed him, "And you never did need me."

"No! I do!" He cried out, "I will!"

"Good-bye." She waved him off.

"No!" Hunter struggled to go after her, failing miserably.

 _ **Reality...**_

Celea shook her head, "No! I refuse to believe that!"

She ran up to Eyesaac, while Blake came in on his Tsunami Cycle.

They tried to strike it, but Motodrome jumped up beside the monster and sent blast of energy them, forcing them to retreat a bit... then struck them to the ground.

They looked up just in time to see the Scroll of Empowerment in the air, and Eyesaac grow to an enlarged size.

"That's not normal!" They gulped before they pulled out their long weapons and tried to strike it... only for Eyesaac to open it's mouth and suck them in.

 _ **Inside the Alien...**_

The two Rangers were stuck hanging in the monster's stomach.

"Oh man!" Blake hissed.

"This is gnarly!" Celea groaned.

 _ **In Ops...**_

Ty was pacing behind Cam. "Ty! Will you stop?!" The green ranger requested, "I _just_ reinforced the floor!"

The sound of the grown Eyesaac got their attention, "I've gotta help them!"

"Wait, boys." Sensei stopped them, "You must finish the project you have been working on." The head of said project appeared beside the screen, "It is the only thing powerful enough to destroy the monster and free the rangers from his power."

"I found a periodic gap in his brain waves." Cam informed them.

"If we could just get them to understand the fears aren't real..." Ty got the idea as he sat down in a rolling chair beside the Green Ranger.

"Maybe they could fight it long enough for us to get there." They chorused.

"An excellent suggestion." Sensei agreed, "Ty, can you help me with my telepathic Ninja Powers to try to assist the ranger?"

Ty nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on the Rodent Ninja Master before him.

 _ **Inside Shane's Mind...**_

"You're a disgrace to this family Shane!" Porter yelled at his brother, who was rocking back and forth, "You've let us all down. I am _so_ disappointed."

"Face your fears, Shane." Ty's and Sensei's voice called through to him, "Believe in yourself, and you will have nothing to fear."

Shane looked up, "I hear you, guys." He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder, angrily, at Porter, "I... am _proud_ of who I am!"

"I know." Porter stood up, and disappeared.

Shane slowly got up and looked around

before everything came back.

 _ **Reality**_

"Hang on!" Shane shook his head a little as he snapped back to reality. He got to his feet and clapped a fist, "Nothing can scare me now!" He looked over his shoulder and rushed over to his three teammates, "Guys! Be strong! Listen to Sensei! Remember... you have nothing to fear but fear itself." He helped Tori to her feet while Dustin slowly got up.

"Face your fear." Sensei called through to them.

"Sensei? Is that you?" Tori asked.

"Believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear." He finished.

"I hear him too." Dustin shook his head a little. They heard Hunter crying out in pain and looked over at him worried, "Why isn't it working for him?"

"Celea!" Tori realized in a gasp, "He can't hear Sensei because Celea's... well... it's a long story..."

"Tell us later." Shane decided, then called into his morpher, "Hey, Lunar boy-"

 _ **"Let me guess... something's blocking Hunter from listening to Sensei?"**_ Ty guessed.

"Uh... yeah..." Shane nodded, "Got any idea on how to fix it?"

 _ **"Only one..."**_ He sighed, _**"And it's a long shot... do any of you have something that belongs to Cel?"**_

Dustin frowned before his eyes widened a bit and put his morpher to his mouth, "Would your Sensei's family recipe count?"

 _ **"You mean Sensei Chikara's Pie recipe?... Yeah... I'll send it to you now."**_ Within seconds, a piece of laminated paper appeared in his hands, _**"Put it by Hunter and think good thoughts about him and Celea... it should work."**_ The connection was cut. They nodded and quickly moved over to their Crimson ranger friend. Dustin put the piece of paper in his hands, and they all put their hands on his shoulders and arms.

 _'Celea and Hunter... I mean... who else could make the guy_ bake _for nothing more than a smile?'_ Shane thought.

 _'Hunter and Celea... the only couple I know that could be arguing one minute, then hugging and comforting each other the next.'_ Tori thought.

 _'Celea and Hunter... what can I say? They're best together.'_ Dustin thought.

 _ **Inside Hunter's mind...**_

Hunter heard everyone's complements and shook his head. "I hear you guys..." He took a deep breath, "The Celea I know would never leave me... not for long... and not over something as stupid as not being needed!" He closed his eyes, "She's special to me... and always will be!" Everything suddenly went white.

 _ **Reality**_

Hunter's mask opened as he pulled out of his nightmare, "What happened?"

"You okay man?" They pulled him to his feet.

"Uh... I think so..." Hunter shook his head a little, closing his mask and put the piece of paper in a bush.

 _ **"Okay guys... you may have broken Eyesaac's spell, but the only way to free yourself from the Nightmare collar completely, is to destroy Eyesaac."**_ Cam called through, _**"Use the Zords to distract him until I get there."**_

"Okay, Cam." Shane agreed.

 _ **"Tori, Dustin, Hunter, ride the bikes into the belly of the best. It's the only way to get Celea and Blake."**_

"Right." Tori nodded.

 _ **3 minutes later...**_

The two Wind Ninjas were on the Thunder's Tsunami Cycles, while Hunter was on Celea's original Tsunami Bike. All three of them on the roof of a building.

Shane was in the Megazord and throwing punches at the Alien.

"Ready when you are!" Dustin called into his morpher.

"Right!"

"Yeah!"

Shane threw another punch before grabbing Eyesaac's mouth and forcing it open, _**"Dustin! Tori! Hunter! Punch it!"**_

"Alright!"

"Let's go!"

"Hit it!"

The three sped up on their bikes, Tori and Dustin holding their elbows out for more control, before they pulled their bikes up and flew into the monster's mouth.

When they landed, Tori's face recoiled in disgust, "Ew! What's this guy been eating?!"

Dustin sniffed the air, "Mmm... smells like jelly donuts."

"Gross dude." Hunter gulped back his lunch.

Tori heard Celea's groaning and looked over to see the White and Navy rangers hanging by some... tentacle like goop. "Look! There they are!"

"Hang on!" Dustin called out.

"We'll get you down!" Hunter added before they made they're way over to them.

When they were close enough Tori and Dustin held up their morpher arms, "Ninja Rays!" Rays of Blue and Yellow appeared and struck what was holding the two up, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Guys!" They rushed over to them, Tori and Dustin for Blake, Hunter for Celea.

"Come on, wake up!" Hunter shook her.

Celea groaned, "Hunter?"

"Blake... are you alright?" Tori asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered as they helped the two to they're feet.

Eyesaac started shaking, and they had trouble keeping their footing, "WHOA!"

 _ **"Guys! Get out of there!"**_ Shane shouted to them from his morpher.

"You're got to open his mouth!" Dustin replied before they headed over to the bikes. Celea got behind Hunter, and Blake got behind Tori.

They saw a bright flash of light before the three sped up into it.

 _ **Outside Eyesaac...**_

The five landed and quickly got off the bikes.

They looked up at the battle, just in time to see Cam inside the Samurai Storm Megazord, as he sent a few laser blast at the monster. _**"You're welcome."**_

"We should help." Celea noted to the brothers.

"Our turn." Hunter concurred.

"Yeah." Blake nodded in agreement before they ran off to the battle.

"Not without us!" Dustin commented.

"Right!" Tori agreed before heading of in the opposite direction to the battle.

Once the Zords were together -Celea's connected to the Thunder's as per usual- and the other Wind Ninjas were in their cockpits, Cam summoned a little surprise for three of his friends. _**"Check this out."**_ Power coins appeared in Shane's, Hunter's, and Celea's loading docks.

 _ **"Sweet!"**_ Shane cheered as he grabbed his.

 _ **"Alright."**_ Hunter nodded as he got his.

 _ **"Awesome!"**_ Celea pumped her other fist a little in the air as she grabbed her's.

Cam grabbed the one he made, "You bet."

 _ **"** **Power Disk!"**_ They chorused as they put their disk in the slot, _**"Locked!"**_ They turned the handles, _**"And Dropped!"**_

The four Power Spheres that appeared hit each other before combining into a White, with Red and gold accents, phoenix.

"What is it?" Celea asked.

 _ **"The Ninja Firebird."**_ Cam answered, _**"It will enable us to form one Megazord."**_

 ** _"_ Awesome** _ **!"**_ Everyone cheered.

 _ **"** ** _I_ nciting Hurricane Megazord."**_ Cam called out.

The Lunar Thunder Megazord came apart, the brother's zords turning into the arms for the new zord, while Celea's became like the shin guards. The Samurai Star attached itself to the front, and the Firebird turned into the mask and hands.

They all appeared in the same cockpit. Dustin, Shane, and Tori in the front. Cam, Blake, Celea, and Hunter in the back. "Hurricane Megazord!"

Eyesaac used his power, and three of the four with Nightmare Collars screamed.

"No! I'm losing it! Ahh!" Tori cried out.

"Help! I'm falling!" Dustin shouted.

"Don't go!" Hunter yelled.

"Believe in yourselves!" Shane informed them strongly.

"We're trying man!" Dustin insisted.

Eyesaac sent a blast of energy at them, but Cam's Zord turned clockwise from where it was in sync with the rest of the chest piece, creating a shield, and sent the attack back.

"Let's show him some real power!" Celea declared.

"Typhoon Power!" Everyone shouted before Cam's zord piece started spinning fast, creating a whirlwind that soon swept Eyesaac up and destroyed it.

The four's collars disappeared and everyone cheered.

"Good one guys!"

"We did it!"

"Good going dudes!"

 **Celea**

 _ **The next day...**_

I hummed a song as Hunter and I baked a cake for Kelly.

"Alright so it her dad's Uncle's grandson's birthday." Hunter nodded to the thought.

"In short terms... her nephew." Quincy walked up to the window, I stopped singing within seconds, "Celestina... you don't have to stop singing."

"Hunter can you... give us a second?" I requested.

"Yeah... I think I've got everything from here." Hunter seemed to realize something and leaned over the counter to whisper something to Cam who was right beside it... before the Green Ranger ran off for some weird reason

"Good." I nodded before I took off my apron, grabbed my skating gear, and walked out to the show room, "What's up?"

"Well... I wanted to show you something." Quincy showed me a helmet and some pads on his arms and knees as we walked outside.

"So Skateboarding isn't just for losers anymore?" I raised a brow.

"Well... you know... there's not much-"

"Don't go there." I stopped him.

"Look... if you like it... it's good enough for me." Quincy shrugged, "As is baking and hanging out with friends."

"Thank you!" I finally got through to this guy! "You know... your opinion is important to me... I just wish we could've seen eye-to-eye... without the... _eye_... thing."

Quincy laughed a bit, before he seemed to remember something and we walked a ways away from the shop, "Do you know what I was seeing? When I was wearing that disgusting thing?"

I frowned, "No..."

"See... my biggest fear is seeing you get hurt... and I thought you not living life my way... you couldn't be safe." He revealed, "But... you've shown me you can live your life your own special way... and I'm really..." He put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm really happy for you. And not just because you're a uh..."

"Hey... thanks." I smiled softly before we clapped hands and hugged. When we pulled out, I held up my board and clasped his helmet strap, "Hey... you really wanna give this a go?"

"Well... uh... I just rented the gear..." He was trying to bow out of boarding.

"Oh, no, no, no." I tsked, "You're skating. Right now." I helped him onto the board and pointed ahead, "Go."

He started moving... then rammed into the window of Storm Chargers.

I winced a bit, then started laughing.

* * *

 _Ah... the sweet feeling of this episode..._

 _I loved writing it. Hope you liked reading it._

 _Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	33. General Deception

_Heads up I put the_ entire _two parter into this chapter... I think I should've done that the last time I did that too... sorry?_

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I handed Hunter the next bag of 'Camping gear', "You call this _CAMPING_?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay... maybe the definition of camping is different in my Academy."

"Oh come on." He took the bag and we walked out of Storm Chargers.

"I thought you guys where only going camping for a few days!" Tori complained as she held our camping gear still in the back of her van, "This is enough gear to outfit a whole city!"

"My thoughts exactly." I put a stereo in-between the seats.

"What? It's just the necessities." Hunter started walking back in. I pulled his hat down over his eyes. "It is."

I rolled my eyes as Dustin walked out with a TV, "I thought we were _listening_ to it."

"No way." He shook his head.

"A TV?" Tori raised a brow.

"How else are we supposed to watch Supercross tomorrow?" Dustin questioned as he put the TV between the seats.

"You're not _supposed_ to watch Supercross, Dustin... and you're not supposed to be listening to anything from the city, Cel." Tori reprimanded as she closed the back, "That's why it's called 'Roughing it'."

"Yeah... well... if man was meant to rough it... then why did he invent the portable generator?" Shane asked as he brought said Generator out.

"Just get in the van before I change my mind." Tori smiled as she got in the driver's seat.

"Thanks for giving us a ride." I thanked her as everyone got in. There weren't enough seats, so I sat on Hunter's lap... much to both of our embarrassment.

"No problem." Tori assured, getting my attention again, "I wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild for the world."

"That's nice." Dustin smiled as he got in last.

"Plus, this way, I know how to find you when things go horribly wrong." Tori added.

"Come on, we're highly trained ninjas." Blake countered, "What could happen?"

 _ **2 hours later...**_

I groaned at the third bump in the road, "Couldn't have found a smoother road?"

"Sorry Cel... going as smooth as I can." Tori assured.

"Have you guys ever wandered why the sky is blue and not... like see through?" Dustin wandered out loud.

"No." Tori smiled softly.

"Not me." Hunter added.

"Well, cause it's just air, right?" Dustin continued, "It should be see-through... you ever thought about that?"

"Uh... Dustin, I'm the air guy... you know... 'Power of Air' and all..." Shane reasoned, "You worry about the dirt and wander why it's brown."

"Okay.. I was just asking." Dustin smiled, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

A fourth bump occurred, and this time I hit my head, "Ow."

"You okay?" Hunter asked clearly worried.

"Yeah." I nodded, and rubbed my head a little, "Not like I'm bleeding."

Hunter nodded before taking off his hat and putting it on my head, "There... just encase."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I heard the guys coughing and we glared when we heard, 'Ask her' and 'Ask him'.

"Not funny!" We chorused.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

I was leaning against Hunter, half-asleep... I would've been fully asleep... but Tori kept hitting a bump in the road when I was even an inch close.

I heard someone calling out 'Help, Help' and I sat up a little. "Anyone else hear that?"

They nodded and saw a girl in climbing gear on the road, waving for Tori to stop.

"I hate to say it... but the last time we stopped on the side of the road, our school got sucked into space." Dustin noted.

"Help us!" The girl begged as Tori turned the wheel and we came to a stop, "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" Tori asked as we all got out and gathered around her.

"It's my friend." She answered, "Do you guys have a rope?"

"You guys didn't happen to pack a rope with the CD player, and laptop did you?" Tori asked us.

I stepped up nodded, "As a matter of fact I did." Hunter and moved to the back of the van and untangled the gear we needed from all of their stuff, "Got it!"

We followed the girl to where her friend was and my eyes widened in fear. Heights! Why is it always something?!

"Our silly little rope broke." The girl told us as we came to a stop.

Shane looked down and saw the girl, "Hang on! We're gonna get you out of there!"

I gulped back my fear, "Lower me down... I'm the lightest... and I know... Blake's the next but I insist I'll go..."

"Good idea." They nodded.

We moved a ways away and Shane breathed out, "Alright... we should be ready to bail and Ranger up if things get too ugly."

"Reading your mind bro." Hunter agreed. They then looked at me, and I paled.

Within seconds I was in the gear I needed. _"Can't you guys recognize an empty gesture when you hear one?!"_ Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Okay.. we're good." Dustin called out from where he was, securing the rope to a huge rock.

"You good?" Shane asked beside me.

"Yeah." I nodded, as I looked at my gear, "But next time... recognize an empty gesture."

"Good." Shane ignored me and gave the others a thumbs up. I sent a death glare his way. I then sighed and started going down.

When I was close enough, and next to the girl, I put a hand on her shoulder, "You're doing great... don't worry... I'm gonna get you out of here." She didn't move, "Hey... you okay?"

I heard something on the ground below and I chanced a glance down to see something I should've expected, _"Hunter! Zurgane alert!"_

He was holding a devise and sent beam at the girl beside me... who then turned into a Kelzak in red.

"Woah!" I slipped off the rock in fright for a moment, "Oh come on!"

"She's slipping!" I heard Shane shout up.

"Celea! Is she okay?" Tori called down and I gave her an 'Are you _kidding_ me?!' look.

I saw them back up against the post, but that _had_ to be when the Kelzak tried to fight me. I blocked a punch with my free arm, while the other was holding my rope with a death grip, and tried to strike it, missing only a little.

I groaned as I had to jump off the side of the cliff to kick it a little, only for it to kick back... and for me to go a _lot_ further down than I wanted... and by this I mean... I slid down the cliff a little before stopping on by back.

"Celea!" I heard Tori, but I was too focused on what the Kelzak was about to do.

"No... no.. no..." I winced when it cut the rope, sending me free falling, "Ah! Moonlit Storm! Ranger Form!" Once I was morphed, and the climbing gear had disappeared off me, I backflipped to the bottom of the cliff, breathing heavily. "Woah! Close one!" I shook my head before I Ninja Ran up the cliff, striking the Kelzak down on my way. When I finally got in front of the others, there were a lot more Kelzaks in red, with Zurgane a little ways behind them.

"I think it's time we cleaned up these clowns." Shane noted.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Once I knew they were morphed they called out, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

We ran up to the Red Kelzaks and I pulled out my Lunar Bow, I tried to strike them, but they dodged every arrow, "Oh come on!" I switched my bow for my whip, "Least you can't dodge this! Eclipse Whip!... Elongate!" I pulled my whip a bit at the handle, and it grew at least three times as long before I threw it around some of the Kelzaks, who I then released, causing them to fall to the ground.

Shane soon called out, "Battlizer!" I looked to see him activating Flight mode too... and I know what that entitled.

 _"Hunt!"_ I quickly pulled my crush away from the blast that Shane had used on the Kelzaks.

 _ **'Thanks.'**_ He breathed out.

 _"No problem."_ I assured.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

Tori and I were finishing repacking the van, when the others walked out of the woods. We were all demorphed and a little more than exhausted from that surprise attack.

"Alright! It's on us." Shane got our attention as they walked up to us, "There's nothing we can do there, that we can't do here."

"So, we camp?" I asked hopefully.

"We camp!" Shane declared. We all gave mini-cheers before we headed for the doors of the van.

"I still don't see how you can call it camping." Tori smiled.

"Tori... don't say anything until you experience it." I wagged my finger at her, "William Shakespeare."

"I'm pretty sure he _never_ said that." Blake chuckled as we got back in our seats... leaving me sitting on top of Hunter _again_.

"And besides, I'm not experiencing anything." Tori replied, "I'm just dropping you guys off and then I'm out of there." I rolled my eyes, smiling as she started the engine and we headed off again.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" I cheered.

"Someone's excited." Hunter laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you know how many camping trips I've been on as a Lunar Ninja that meant like... _not_ having to hear gossip the enter trip?"

"I take it... none?" Blake smirked.

"Zilch." I nodded.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I helped Tori with the last bags, and closed the van's back, "And that's the last of it." We looked at what the others were doing... and dropped the bags into the pile.

"Here's your TV, boys and girls!" Shane called out as he put the mini-TV on a table.

"You've... got to be kidding." Tori breathed out.

I looked at them before I sat at the seat next to Hunter, "Now this is the life."

"This isn't camping, this is a resort!" Tori shook her head as Hunter played with a badminton set and Shane tossed Dustin the remote, "All you need is a water-slide and a luau."

"That would be cool!" The Yellow Ranger noted.

"Yeah." Blake laughed as Dustin turned on the TV.

"Hey anyone wanna order Pizza?" Hunter asked, and _that_ was where I drew the line.

"Dude... roughing it." I reminded him, "I thought I packed enough food for all of us?"

"Um... I... uh..." Dustin looked down sheepishly.

"Oh..." I nodded.

"Well I'm in." Blake reasoned and Hunter went to grab his Cell on the other side of me, "Except none of that ham and pineapple stuff."

"That's the best part, man!" I countered.

"Fine." Hunt rolled his eyes, then looked at his phone and groaned, "Ah... no signal."

"Told you so." I coughed, gaining a glare from him.

"Looks like we're having hamburgers." He continued nonetheless.

"Where's the fridge?" Dustin questioned as he looked around.

"I think you guys are missing the point." Tori figured.

"The point is; to have fun!" Blake messed with a fake fishing rod.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" I asked.

"Thanks, but... I gotta get back." Tori replied as she walked over to her van, "Cam needs me back at Ninja Ops." She turned to face us again, "But I'll be back to pick you guys up, day after tomorrow. Bye." With that, she got into her van.

"See ya, Tor." We raised out hands for a moment.

The Blue ranger started her car, but it didn't move. She then stopped and looked back at us from her window, "Guys... can I get a little... help?"

 **Hunter**

"Sure." We nodded and moved over to the back of the Van.

"On the count of three." Tori called out, as we readied ourselves to push, "One... two... three."

We started pushing as her wheels started spinning.

The only thing we succeeded on in the first few moments, was getting ourselves covered in mud. Up until it finally got out of the hole it made, forcing us _into_ the mud.

What's even worse, I heard everything going off within moments.

We all got up and got in front of the van, glaring at Tori through the front window, and she was smiling sheepishly.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

We walked out from behind some trees from a river, wearing new clothes.

"That... was _not_ fun!" Cel complained as she scratched her arm, "I think I've got a rash from that 'soap' you guys gave me.

I looked at her arms, "You'll be okay."

"Easy for you to say... you had it before me." She countered before we walked out.

"You guys," Tori got our attention, as we walled over to where she was by the creak,"I'm so sorry about your generator."

"Ah, it's not your fault." My brother reasoned, "Things happen."

"How was the shower?" The blue ranger wondered.

"Uh, you could say it was refreshing." Shane replied.

"But _cold_ would be more accurate." Cel and I retorted, smiling softly.

"Well... I know this doesn't make it up to you," Tori walked up to us, "But... your burgers are on the grill, and your soda's getting cold in the stream."

"Sounds good to me." Blake and Cel smiled as they opened the lid and saw the grilling meat, the sizzling sound music to my ears, before closing it again, "You're forgiven."

We were about to grab some stuff for the burgers, when we heard something not far from here. "Huh?" Something came down from the sky.

"Come on." Shane and Cel led us over to where they thing landed.

When we got there, we saw Vexacus and Shimazu.

"Thought I smelled garbage." I commented.

"Oh, we'll see who gets trashed." The Fish-freak laughed.

"Hey, uh... no offense," Celea noted, "But you two don't seem like the outdoor type."

"We're not." Vexacus relented, "We just came to watch your ultimate demise."

"Don't you mean _cause_ our ultimate demise?" Tori rephrased.

"Okay, I like your way better." Vexacus replied, before sending a blast of energy at us, forcing us to the ground for a moment, but we quickly got back up.

"Man... just when you thought it was safe to have a day off." Celea shook her head softly.

"Ready?" Shane asked, as we spread out.

"Ready!" We nodded, holding up our morphers.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! He-Ya!" Once we were all morphed we called out, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

Once that was done, We ran up to fight the two goons.

Blake, Cel and I fought Shimazu while the Wind Rangers fought Vexacus.

We pulled out our Academy weapons, and tried to strike the over two thousand year old monster, at once... only for him to push it off like it were nothing.

Instead, Shimazu sent a blast of energy at us, and we were forced a ways back.

"Let's put them together." Celea advised quickly, as we slowly got to our feet.

"Good thinking." We nodded, before we did as instructed.

"Lunar Thunder-Blaster!" We chorused.

Before I could even pull the trigger, Shimazu called out, "Blast this!" And sent several star like blast at us, forcing us to let go of the blaster and fall back a ways more.

"So much for that idea..." Celea grunted as we got back up.

"Let me try something." Blake reasoned before he jumped into the air, his Navy Antlers in hand. He gripped Shimazu with them, but the masked monster barely flinched.

"Ah... not this time!" He retorted, and sent sent my brother back with another blast.

I growled before Cel and I got in front of him. "Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!"

"Cross-Boner!" Celea pulled out her cross-bow while I turned my school weapon into it's star-like form.

"Try these!" We mocked before we sent attacks at Shimazu only for him to disappear when they hit.

"What?!" Cel and I questioned.

"Where'd he go?" Blake asked.

We glanced around before we saw the masked freak's head coming at us. "I'm so close to victory I can taste it." He stuck his tongue out, and licked us with us, causing us to fall back a bit.

"We're getting licked?" I questioned.

 _ **'Great, just another thing to add to my nightmares tonight.'**_ Celea grumbled.

The Wind Ninjas got in front of us, as we slowly, and weakly, got to our feet. The two generals getting in front of us.

"Ah, it seems you have met your match!" Shimazu mocked.

"Oh... I am _so_ tired of that over-dressed freak." Celea hissed.

We held our weapons as we slowly backed away, as the two stepped forward.

"You are finished Rangers." Vexacus declared, before a blast of energy hit them. I glanced behind us as Cam, morphed, backflipped in front of us.

"Cam." I could hear the smile in Celea's voice, "Great."

"Ty says he picked up something on the radar, headed this way." The Samurai informed us.

"What?!" We got up to him, Shane and Celea clapping their hands on his shoulders.

"Worse than these two super freaks?!" The two questioned.

"Yeah," Cam moved their arms, "Way worse."

"Hey, Rangers." Vexacus got our attention again, "Nobody's worse than we are."

"I would have to agree." Shimazu added.

I growled, "No one messes up my weekend!"

We all combined our weapons, "Lunar Thunderstorm Cannon!" We all got into position, "Ready? Fire!" Shane pulled the trigger, and sent the ball of energy... only... they sent it back, forcing us to the ground.

"Guys!" Cam rushed over to us.

"Ugh... that was not fun." Cel moaned.

The ground started to shake as something came out of it, and started to grow to Megazord size. "What's that?" I heard Shane ask.

"It's Zurgane." Cam informed us.

"Oh, not again!" Blake and Cel complained.

 _ **'I don't wanna fall down**_ **another** _ **cliff!'**_

We slowly got to our feet. "You're on Zurgane!" Shane declared, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" We nodded before we Ninja Streaked into our Zords that had appeared.

 _ **" _L_ et's do it!"**_ We chorused before we combined into the Storm, Lunar-Thunder, and Samurai Star Megazords.

 _ **"** **We haven't used this one in a while."**_ Tori noted, _**"Power Disk! Locked. And Dropped!"**_

A Power Sphere came out of their Megazord and it opened to reveal a Starfish.

When that was done, the three called out, _**"Star Blazer."**_

Within seconds, multicolored starfish were on Zurgane's zord, and sent sparks through it.

 _ **'That got him.'**_ Celea commented.

We moved the Lunar-Thunder Megazord in front of the Storm Megazord. "This one's mine. Power Disk." I showed another Power Disk, "Locked," I put it in the holder before I took the turner that appeared, "And... Dropped."

Within moments, the Sting Blaster was in our Megazord's hands.

 _ **"Sting Blaster!"**_ The three of us chorused, before we sent a blast at the opposing zord... only for him to brake it.

Cam moved his Zord in front of us, _**"I got one for ya."**_ He showed his own power Disk, _**"Locked, and Dropped."**_ The Bee Spinner appeared in the Samurai Star Megazord within moments.

He struck Zurgane's zord, only for it to be deflected back.

We all got back in a single line, ready for another attack... only, Zurgane beat us to the punch.

He sent blast of yellow electricity at us, that knocked down our Megazords.

 **Third Person**

Cam groaned a little as he adjusted his Megazord to get back up when Zurgane came at the Storm Megazord and blocked him, then kicked him back.

" _ **Whoa! Where'd you get that mode Cam?"**_ Shane called through.

"I am the one in-charge of upgrades, remember?" Cam smirked behind his helmet.

" _ **Pretty sweet."**_ Shane praised.

Cam nodded before he heard the opposing Zord moving forward, "Huh?"

Right as Zurgane was about to strike them, The occupants of the Lunar-Thunder Megazord called out, _**"'Owl Screech'!"**_ Once they did, Celea hit the button on her dashboard, and her zord let out it's Owl like Screech, forcing the Zurgane-zord III back. They then punched it, sending it back further.

" _ **You guys ready to finish this?"**_ Hunter asked the others.

The Storm Megazord got in-front of the others, before Shane, Hunter, Cam and Celea held up their power Disk. _**"Power Disk! Locked! And Dropped!"**_ Within moments, the Ninja Firebird appeared and they combined to make the Hurricane Megazord.

The seven Rangers then activated the Typhoon Power of their Megazord, sending Zurgane's Megazord to the ground.

"Yes!" Celea smiled happily.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome guys!"

"No more Zurgane!"

"Don't be so sure." Cam ruined the mood with his logic, "Zurgane's smart."

"But we trashed his zord!" Hunter retorted.

"Even if he got out, he's got nothing!" Dustin agreed.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Cam." Celea sighed, "Something doesn't feel right... It was just too easy."

"You call _that_ easy?" Blake stared at her.

"Go back to your campsite." Cam decided, "I've gotta check something at Ninja Ops."

"I'll go with you." Tori agreed instantly, "I'm _over_ the whole camping thing."

"Let us know if you find anything out." Shane concord.

"I will." Cam nodded, "Keep your eyes open out there."

"Don't worry." Celea assured, "We will."

 _ **1 hour later...**_

The Rangers were heading back to their campsite, all demorphed.

"Man, I don't know if I can sit out here and have a good time after all this stuff." Hunter commented.

Celea hopped onto his back, causing him to slow down a bit to carry her, "That's no way to talk about camping! At least I get a break from baking, and you guys get a break from practicing... then washing my muddy clothes."

Blake chuckled, "We all need to chill out for a while."

"I, for one," Dustin pipped up, "Need to fill my grill." He rubbed his hands, "Cheeseburgers here I come."

Blake suddenly remembered something, "Aw, Pickles! Tell me someone brought pickles. Man I can't have cheeseburgers without pickles."

"Okay, first of all, I still think that's gross." Celea noted, before reaching out and patting his back, "And second, chill bro, I brought 'em."

"Seconds away from a meal fit for a king!" Shane rubbed his hands together.

Hunter finally put Celea down as they reached their destination... only to find...

"Aw... What?!" They ran up to their now ruined campsite.

They ducked under their volleyball net to examine the remains of what was their camp.

"Oh no!" Dustin cried out.

"I don't believe this." Blake shook his head and looked around the camp, "This cannot be happening!"

"This whole nature thing's for the birds." Dustin decided, "I say we bag it and go find some greasy fast food."

Shane scuffed, "Yeah, sure, let's all take your car."

"Dude, you know I don't have a..." Dustin was mumbling when he got the Red Ranger's point, "Alright, I get ya."

"We're stuck, stranded, grounded!" Hunter listed off the words that matched their predicament, then realized, "We're the cast from _'Survivor'_." Celea hit his head for that.

"This whole trip is turning out to be one bad idea." Blake agreed.

"Oh come on guys." Celea and Shane reasoned, "We're Ninjas!"

"Trained to use what's around us." Shane finished the thought.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade'?" Celea questioned.

"Well, I didn't see any Lemon trees around here." Dustin reasoned, cause the two 'trying to rally' Rangers, to hit their foreheads in annoyance, before looking around for something to show what they meant, "And, between you and me, lemonade really isn't gonna do it for me right now."

Shane finally grabbed two containers, "It's a saying." He tossed the yellow ranger one of them.

"Let's see what does grow around here." Celea decided.

"Spread out, guys." Shane instructed, "And nobody comes back without any food."

Celea smirked and looked at her crush, "Bet you can't get more food than me."

"You're on!" Hunter nodded before they raced off in the same direction.

 _ **At Ninja Ops**_

"What did you find?" Tori asked.

"I'm getting a weird energy reading." Ty answered.

"Of _what_ I mean." Tori rephrased.

"I think Zurgane used some sort of... power replicator on us." Cam answered.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked.

"It means you're in trouble." Ty replied.

The console beeps and all three of them looked at a screen that had yet _another_ one of Zurgane's Zords.

"Is he ever gonna quite?" Ty grumbled.

"Well, there goes the neighborhood." Tori noted.

Cam activated the communicators, "Guys, it's Cam... sorry to tell you this, but we've got another emergency on our hands."

 _ **With the others...**_

Celea was just starting to climb up a tree she had found, when her morpher sounded and Cam's voice came through. She closed her eyes, bit back a scream, then pulled herself high enough to reach the arm with it, "On it."

She jumped down and started running back to camp to regroup with the boys.

"Ready?" Shane asked as they got in formation.

They nodded, "Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Once they were morphed they called out, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

Everyone was in the Hurricane Megazord, looking at the opposing zord.

"What gives?!" Shane wondered.

Cam and Celea looked harder at the inner part of the Hyper Zurgane-zord, and saw... well... _Zurgane_! "Zurgane... I knew it."

"Let's take him out!" Shane declared.

They moved their Megazord forward, and threw a punch, which Zurgane matched. They tried to kick it, The Armored General matched that too.

Zurgane _definitely_ would be smirking it he had a mouth, before he sent a flying fist at the rangers.

"Look out!" Celea quickly activated her Zords' wings, and they flew above the attack. They struck Zurgane's Zord, but it barely did any damage.

What shocked all seven rangers, was what he did next.

His Zord's arms glowed, before a Power Sphere came out of the chest.

"What?!"

"It's a Power Sphere!"

"I knew it!"

"Not good!"

"This is brutal!"

"Totally brutal!"

Shane growled, snapping out of his shock, "You can't use our powers against us!"

Zurgane's Power Sphere opened to reveal a sword that the Alien was calling 'Hyper Sword'.

It struck the Ranger's Megazord, and they barely kept it up right. "Woah! Hang on guys!" Celea grunted, trying to use her Zord's wings once again to keep them there.

Zurgane amped up the power on the sword and sent an even more powerful strike at them, causing the heavy and sturdy Megazord to topple over, and the cockpit to spark like nuts.

Everyone started coughing as smoke and sparks started to calm down after a moment.

"Is everyone alright?" Tori breathed out.

Celea looked over at her then the brothers, "You guys?"

"Unh.." Was all they said, feeling pain in their guts.

Zurgane raised the sword at the eye slit for the Megazord, before he raised it, preparing to finish the Rangers off once and for all.

"No!" Every cried out.

" _ **Cam! Activate the Mammoth Zord!"**_ Ty called through, sounding frantic.

Cam nodded, before he pulled out the Lightning Riff Blaster, and played the chord to summon said Zord.

The white Zord sent a Power Sphere colored ball, at the Alien's zord, distracting him long enough for the Rangers to punch him and get their Megazord back to it's feet.

Zurgane turned around, and sent a blast of energy at the old Zord, causing it to come to a complete stand still.

"He's immobilized it!" Cam stated the obvious.

"No way!"

Zurgane turned his attention back to the huger of the two opposing zords.

"Let's put a new spin on this thing!" Shane decided before they activated Cam's Zord's rotor, and started creating the Typhoon attack.

However, right as they were getting the attack going, Zurgane was ready. He sent a blast of electricity through the typhoon, and struck the Megazord down once more, and causing an even worse bout of sparks in the cockpit.

 _ **"Rangers, come back to Ninja Ops at once."**_ Sensei instructed.

 _ **"** ** _U_ se the Ninja Firebird to cloak your retreat."**_ Ty added.

"Oh man!" Shane punched the dashboard before agreeing, "On our way."

Said Mini-zord flew by them and sent a smoke bomb down, right as they Ninja Streaked out of the Cockpit.

 _ **Once at Ninja Ops**_

Celea was _not_ happy with the repercussions of the Megazord fight. "I can't believe this!" She growled softly as they walked, and stumbled, into Ops once again.

Hunter and Tori took her hands and gave them soft squeezes, calming her down only slightly.

"You guys may wanna look at this." Ty got their attention and they walked over to the console to see Zurgane using his sword to attack the city.

"He's using out powers to attack the city."

"Gee, Sherlock, I wouldn't have guessed!" Celea snarled.

"Sorry..." Shane glanced over at her. The Lunar student took a deep breath.

"We've gotta get back out there." Hunter decided quickly.

"I need more time before the Zords will be ready to battle again." Cam retorted.

"How are we even gonna fight that thing without the zords?" Tori questioned, while Sensei bounced off Dustin's head and landed by the keyboard.

"Think, Rangers." He reasoned, "What other resources are at your disposal?"

It took them a moment before Dustin got it, "What about the Gliders?"

"And the Tsunami Cycles." Blake agreed.

"Excellent thinking." Sensei praised.

Celea frowned, "Uh... one problem, there's no way we can fight that thing with _just_ the Gliders and Cycles."

"Individually, your weapons would be overpowered." Sensei relented, "But together, your resources will be significant."

"Alright... follow my lead, guys." Shane instructed, "Maybe we can draw him out of that thing."

"I'm behind you." Tori nodded.

"I'll bring the Zords when they're repaired." Cam put in.

"Good luck." Ty finished the discussion, before the others Ninja Streaked and Ninja Ran out of Ops.

The two remaining teens typed frantically at the computer, "We better work fast."

 _ **Close to Zurgane's Zord...**_

The Wind Ninjas flew on their Gliders while the Thunders drove their Tsunami Cycles, and Celea drove her Ninja Glider Bike.

"Hey Zurgane!" Shane called out, "You gonna hide in that thing all day?!"

"Yeah, come out and fight us!" Tori added.

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter finished the mocking.

The Wind Ninja's struck the Zord, just enough to anger the Alien General enough to leave his zord and strike them down.

The six regrouped as he stood before them. "I'll fight you on my own."

"Go time!" Shane called out before they ran up to attack.

The Brothers were first with their Thunder Staffs, which Zurgane easily deflected, and forced them back with two swords he summoned.

 **Blake**

Celea pulled out her bow and shot arrow after arrow at The armored freak, who was able to deflect two of them, but three still struck him, sending him back a bit.

The Wind Rangers then sent laser blast at him, but he blocked those, and sent them back, forcing them to the ground.

 **'This is** _ **not**_ **good.'** Tori grunted as Zurgane ran up to them.

We got back, up and tried to attack him again, only to fall back once more.

"Storm Striker!" Dustin called out as The Wind Ninjas got up and quickly formed their blaster.

"Fire!" They chorused. The attack came out in a big yellow ball, which then turned into a weight, which they tried to bring down onto Zurgane... only for the armored monster slice it in half.

"What?!" Celea, Hunter and I gasped as we regrouped with them.

"No way!"

"This isn't good." Celea noted.

Zurgane tossed his swords into the air. "There's more." He chuckled. He held out his arms, and we got blasted to the ground, before his swords got back in his hands.

"Cam! Tell me the Zords are ready!" Cel groaned into her morpher, "We're running out of options!"

 _ **"Got it."**_ Ty called through.

 _ **"** **I'm on my way and I'm bringing some backup."**_ Cam added before the connection was cut.

"Huh!?" Zurgane looked over as our Zords came into view.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"If that's the way you want it," Zurgane growled, "To the zord!" He disappeared into his zord, which visor's turned bright.

"It's on now." Shane noted as we got to our feet before we Ninja Streaked into our Zords.

We combined into the Lunar-Thunder and Storm Megazords.

 _ **"** ** _L_ et's beat this freak once and for all!"**_ Cel declared.

 _ **"You know it."**_ Hunter and I nodded.

Zurgane, however, thought otherwise, and struck us with some sort of rocket fist, causing out cockpits to spark.

I looked out my window, and saw him about to strike us again, only for two laser blast that didn't come from either of our Megazords strike it. I looked closer and saw the Samurai Star Megazord coming into shape before us.

 _ **"** ** _Tim_ e to call out the Hurricane."**_ Shane decided.

 _ **" _Yo_ u got it."**_ Hunter nodded, holding his Power Disk for said combo.

 _ **"Right on."**_ Cel agreed.

 _ **"** ** _Y_ eah."**_ Cam concord.

They put the four power Disk into their slot, and they chorused, _**"Locked, and Dropped."**_

Once we were all in the same cockpit, we readied our weapon.

"Charge!" Shane commanded, and we did just that, swinging out sword down on him, which he blocked with his own, and struck our Megazord instead.

We got closer, and moved around him, as he sent another attack our way.

 **"This isn't good."** I grunted softly.

 **'We can do it!'** Tori reasoned.

"Full power!" Shane declared, and we struck him with said strength, only for him to do the same, yet again.

"AHH!" We all shouted, as minor sparks came into our cockpit stations.

Zurgane swung his sword around twice before swinging it across our Megazord, causing more sparks.

"It's over for you!" We finally got from his Zord.

"Not even close!" Cel growled, "Cam?"

"Mammoth Zord! Let's rock!" Cam pulled out the Lightning Riff Blaster, and played the cord to summon the White Prehistoric Zord.

"Good Job." Tori praised.

"Awesome!" Dustin cheered.

"Let's go for it!" Shane finished.

Zurgane tried to blast it, but the Mammoth Zord came all the way through, and we were able to combine with it.

"Give up!" We heard Zurgane growled.

"Never!" Shane and Celea retorted, before we used the Mammoth Zord to summon about seven of our Power Spheres, all of which combined to some part or another of our Megazord.

"Ready?!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"FIRE!" We call command, and sent the hugest blast of full power at Zurgane, and _finally_ destroyed the Zord, and him!

"FINALLY!" Celea breathed out.

"YEAH!" The rest of us cheered.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

"Alright..." I yawned, as we sat in our newly recreated camp late at night, "If I don't get any sleep..."

"Yeah..." Hunter and Celea groaned as we sat down in some chairs.

"Well... Cam and Tori shouldn't be back till tomorrow..." Shane noted.

"Great." We all got in the chairs, and I heard Celea groan.

"Did everyone bring one less of _everything_?!"

"Maybe." Dustin and I low-fived each other.

Celea glared at us before sitting on Hunter's lap, and laying across his chest. My brother gave a huge grin, and I think he mouthed, 'Thank you.'

I smirked before I leaned against the back of my chair, and I quickly dosed off.

 **Cam**

 _ **The next day...**_

Tori, Ty, and I headed for the other's campsite.

"Here we are." Tori noted as she came to a stop and we got out.

"Alright, the guys I can get, but why'd Cel still agree on going?" I looked at my helper.

He shrugged, "Camping gets her away from Training with Mr. Know-it-all Quincy."

"Ah." We nodded.

"I can't believe they all still wanted to go camping after all of this." Tori added, "I just wanna go to sleep."

"Me too." I agreed, "I just didn't want them thinking I was... well, lame."

"Me too." Tori and Ty nodded, before we saw everyone laying in chairs, snoring... Celea on-top of Hunter.

"I bet Zurgane's in worse shape than them." I noted.

"No doubt." Tori nodded.

"Shouldn't we wake them?" Ty questioned, "I mean, Celea's a beast when she's sleeping heavily, and is woken up... but, Kelly's already on my back about getting her workers back before Monday."

"Good point." I agreed.

"You two take care of the brothers and Cel, I've got Dustin and Shane." Tori walked over to the two other Wind Ninjas.

"Alright." We shrugged and walked over to the others.

Ty grabbed Celea's arms, and I grabbed her legs, and we both pulled her off Hunter. "Alright. Let's take her over here..." We carried her over to the lake and sat her down in it. "Three... two... one..."

Celea's eyes snapped open, and she glared at us, "Not... cool, bro!" She got to her feet.

"Sorry, Cea, but we gotta get you and the others back to civilization." I smirked.

"You could've just yelled to wake us up?" She groaned as she got out of the water.

"Where's the fun in that?" We smirked before we walked back to our friends, who were all glaring at either Tori, or us.

"No fun anywhere!" They growled, and started chasing us back to the van.

* * *

 _Ah... finished._

 _Oh, heads up.. next chapter's an OC one..._

 _And if anyone's wandering what else Celea's Afraid of, I have her Bio on my own..._

 _Either way... Next week, next chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review, please no flames._


	34. A Past Love

_New chapter right here._

 _Not much to say... so... just gonna get to the disclaimer and story..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I groaned softly as I fell out of bed in our Motel. I quickly got up, and I looked at the time.

"I've really gotta stop dreaming about Hunter." I grumbled when I saw that it read **12:05 AM**.

I grabbed some of my clothes and set them out on my bed before I grabbed some towels and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and take my mind off the amazing dream.

 _ **7 and a half hours later...**_

I was getting into the Truck with Hunter and Blake when a new looking paper flew by and I grabbed it as it almost passed.

I opened it, and saw that it was Dustin's handwriting.

* * *

 _ **Okay, Marah, I know we're from two different...**_

 _ **Marah, wanna go out...**_

 _ **Marah...**_

* * *

"Wow, he's really crushing on Marah." I handed Blake the paper as Hunter got in the Driver's seat.

"He'll get over it." Blake shrugged.

I frowned at the paper, "I don't know..."

"Dustin's not the kind of person to fall for a girl like that." Hunter countered as he started the truck.

"He's also not the kind to judge quickly." I reasoned.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

Dustin was a hot mess as he tried to set everything up for opening today.

"Good thing Kelly's out of town." Hunter sighed, as we all joined in and helped him pick up some gloves he dropped.

"Sorry, guys... I've just had a few things on my mind." He sighed.

"Like?" I questioned as I walked back into the Kitchen and opened the display case.

"Well, there's this girl..." Dustin frowned, "I... I really like her... but, there's this other girl.."

"Another girl?" Blake frowned as I reached for Dustin's usual cookie.

"Yeah... an old friend, you know." He sighed, "I've known _her_ since I was a kid... but... this new girl... she's really stuck on my mind."

"Is this old friend around?" Hunter asked as I pulled out the cookie, ready to give it when Dustin got to the bad news.

"Well... that's kinda why I'm so distracted." He sighed as he leaned against the window, "...She's back in town this week and I think I've got something for her."

"Oh..." We nodded before I held the cookie out and he took it. When he took a bite, he moaned.

"Why is it every time I eat one of your cookies, I feel better?" He inquired.

I shrugged, "Don't know. They're your taste buds."

A girl that was roughly five and a half feet tall with burning blue eyes and skin that looked as pale as a vampires and silky raven hair with perfect pink lips to boot, walked in, smiling softly.

"Joanna!" Dustin smiled at her.

"Waldo..." She walked over to him.

Hunter, Blake and I stared at the yellow Ranger before we burst into a fits of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He grumbled.

"We will, thank you." I continued to laugh.

Joanna looked over at us, and raised a brow, "Who might you three be?"

"Oh..." I cleared my throat, and hit the boys to do the same. "I'm Celestina Palensa. Call me Celea."

"I'm Hunter Bradley." Hunt raised a hand.

"And I'm Blake Bradley." Blake finished.

"Cool... what are you three doing?" She looked at the kitchen.

"Getting ready for the store to open." I answered, as Blake pulled out a pan of cookies.

"Kelly lets her bake here since she's, not only the youngest prodigy, but she's the best one around." Blake added, "All of these are her own recipe too."

"Wow." She nodded, "Can I try one?"

"Sure." I nodded, and handed her one of the sugar cookies I was icing for the Moto next week.

She took a bite and recoiled a bit, "These... are... well..."

"Great right?" Dustin smiled, "She always makes a new recipe for each Moto, depending on the track."

"They're like snowflakes." Hunter smiled, "The only ones that are the same are the ones she sells here."

"Well... I'm not much of a sugar cookie person..."

"Oh..." We nodded slowly.

"Sorry." She smiled apolitically at me and I raised a brow at her for a moment. No one, as far as I know, has ever turned down one of my cookies, and then apologized for it.

I shook my head softly, "It's cool."

Joanna nodded, before looking at Dustin, "What do you plan on doing today?"

"Heading to the track." He replied, "Gonna see if I can beat Hunter back there." He nodded his head to my crush.

"You haven't yet." He smirked.

"I've been practicing." Dustin reasoned.

"What about you?" Joanna looked at me.

"There's a Demo for skateboarders later today." I replied, absentmindedly, seeing as how I was still icing, "Gonna do that with a friend of ours, Shane Clarke."

"And you?" Joanna looked at Blake.

"I'm gonna hang out with another friend of our's, Tori Henderson."

"Yeah, 'friend'." Hunt and I smirked softly, getting arm whacks from our Motel-mate. "Hey, we're just saying."

"Who's gonna watch the store while you're all away?" She frowned.

"That's on Ty Lunetta when he gets here." Dustin replied, "He's an old friend of Celea's."

"I've known him since I was a little kid." I shrugged, "Hadn't heard from him since I was 15...until about two months ago."

"Wow..." Joanna nodded slowly.

"Right..." I finished icing the last cookie and put it in the cooler before I looked at the others in the kitchen, "All set for me. You boys?"

"We're good." They nodded before we pulled off our aprons and put the on the hook close to the exit as we walked out.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

"Alright!" Hunter cheered as I did a backflip when I got up a side of a ramp before I went to the other side and did a 360 Tailspin.

I skated over to them, and smiled softly, "Like that?"

"Best moves today." Blake nodded, "Now... a 540–" Hunter wrapped an arm around his brother's mouth to get him to shut up.

"For the last time, no!" I groaned, "I can't do that move, even if I had the guts to try."

Hunter patted my back as Dustin walked over to us.

"Hey guys." His face was kinda blank. Not in the way that we didn't see any emotion, but in the way we didn't see in the usual him.

"What's up?" I questioned him.

"Just got done talking to Joanna..." He smiled softly at the name, then looked at us again, "What was the question?"

"Did she kiss you?" Hunter questioned as I went back to boarding, close by so I could still hear.

"Well... it was kinda the opposite..." Dustin replied.

" _You_ kissed _her_?!" Blake gasped.

Our Yellow Ranger friend sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have told you guys."

"We're just looking out for you man." Hunter reasoned, "I mean, Cel and I have kissed... sure, but, we don't let it hang over us that much."

"That's different." Dustin retorted, "With Joanna... I don't know, it just... feels right."

I frowned as I skated up a ramp and did a 360 again.

 _ **Later that day...**_

"Alright, I'll be back." I heaved up my bag that had some sleuthing gear in it.

"Where exactly are you going?" Hunter frowned.

"To look up some stuff on Joanna." I replied, "I don't trust her."

"Just because she looks amazing, doesn't like your sugar cookies, and got kissed by Dustin, doesn't make her suspicious." Blake reasoned.

"Au contraire mon frère." I smirked, "We never know unless we look."

"Why the sudden interest in helping Dustin?" Hunter questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you guys suddenly questioning me?"

"We're just curious." Blake replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I growled before I walked out of the Motel and headed for Dustin's place.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"You don't remember coming to the skate park?" I questioned Dustin when I finally caught up with him at the Track.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"What about kissing Joanna?" I raised a brow.

"I did _what_?!" He gaped.

"What was the last thing you remember with her?" I frowned.

"She came into Storm Chargers and disliked one of your cookies." He answered, "Why?"

"Dustin... that was this morning." I replied.

"What?!" He called out, and I whacked his arm, "Sorry..."

I sighed, "Maybe you're still getting over your feelings? So you blocked out everything else about Joanna?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

I pulled out the crumbled up paper I caught this morning, "I grabbed this while it was flying through the air."

I gave it to him and he groaned, "Oh man."

"You don't have to worry about it, Dustin... I won't judge you for liking her." I assured, before I looked over at the top of the hill next to the track, "Speaking of girls..." I motioned to Joanna as she walked up to us.

"Hey, Waldo." I chocked by my chuckle at the name, "Wanna go out later?"

"I... I'm kinda busy right now." Dustin replied, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"I could use some girl time... Tori's at the beach, and they took down the ramp there for the day." I decided.

Joanna looked at me, before shaking her head, "Nah, I'm good." With that, she walked away.

I frowned and looked back at Dustin, who was watching her leave. "Dustin!" I clapped my hands in front of him.

My yellow ranger friend blinked, and shook his head before looking at me, "What were we talking about?"

I raised a brow before our morphers went

off, "Go for Celea."

 _ **"Monster... close to the track actually."**_ Ty came through.

"We'll handle it." Dustin assured before we headed up the hill close by to get a better look around.

"Over there!" I hit Dustin's arm and pointed to where a gold and silver skinned biker like monster was.

"You wanna call the others?"

"Lets see what we can do to it first." I decided.

"Got it." Dustin nodded, before we showed our morphers, "Ready?"

"Ready!" I nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Once we were morphed we called out, "Power of—"

"Earth!" Dustin declared.

"Moonlight!" I finished.

We pulled out our weapons, and ran up to the biker-monster. "Hey!"

The monster turned to us, "Hehe, Power Loser I see."

"Who are you?" I questioned it.

From what I could see now, the monster had a black and gold biker's helmet covering it's face, a silver jacket with sickening green spikes on the edges of each fold, dark gold biker boots with dark orange spikes all over it, and a dark brown body suit covering the rest of it, also with gold and silver spikes all over it. "My name is Mocktister." The monster got my attention again, "And I'm about to destroy two of the worst pest this town has to offer."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Dustin countered before looking at me, "Right?"

I nodded stiffly, "Right!"

We ran up, and tried to strike Mocktister, only for it to jump out of the way. "You really think those silly little things will even scratch me? Please..." The spikes on it's body glowed before coming at us, and sent us to the ground with a lot of pain. "Don't make me laugh."

I groaned as I tried to get up, only to be in so much pain, that I fell back down, "This isn't good."

"Now that I've got you down, why don't I have a little fun." I bet Mocktister would be smiling if it had a mouth. She, I got the voice figured out, snapped her fingers, and the spikes that had struck us, glowed before going into Dustin, causing the yellow ranger to yell.

"DUSTIN!" I gasped.

He got up and rolled his head a bit, and I slowly followed, only facing him.

"Sick her." Mocktister growled, and Dustin came at me.

"Dustin! What's wrong with you?!" I jumped out of the way of his strikes.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with him." Mocktister laughed darkly, "The spikes are just making him... my puppet."

I grabbed Dustin's weapon and pulled it out of his grip, grabbed his arms, and demorphed myself, "Dustin, look at me."

"No..." He growled out.

"Dustin, please." I begged.

He shoved me off and to the ground, I rolled out of the way when he tried to use his Lion Hammer on me, and I quickly got to my feet, and blocked his next attack.

"Good thing I've learned a thing from that Parallel dimension..." I grunted softly.

Dustin grabbed my shirt and flung me a ways away. I saw him grab his sword and slowly walk to me. "You're through!"

"Dustin! Listen to me!" I begged, breathless, as I grabbed his sword and held it from my head, "You're under a spell!"

He groaned, before he opened his visor, and looked at my eyes, "Celea?"

"No!" Mocktister growled, before glaring at me, "I'll remember this!" She disappeared within moments.

Dustin demorphed beside me, "You okay?"

I nodded, breathing heavily, before he helped me up, "Yeah... but I do feel kinda worked.." He held him up.

"I'll get you back to the Motel." He decided.

 **Dustin**

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

We walked up to their motel Door, Celea walking weakly behind me.

"I could give you a piggy back ride if you want." I looked over at her.

"I just need to lay down." She assured, "I'll do that in my bed."

We got up to the door, and Cel unlocked it... the only thing was...

"What are you doing!?" We gasped at Hunter and Joanna who were kissing right before our eyes.

They looked at us, Hunter blankly, and Joanna smirking at Celea.

"I can't believe you, Hunter Bradley." Cel growled before she turned on her heel, and ran away.

"Celea!" I called after her, but she didn't hear me. I looked back at the two, looked right at Hunter's eyes, and snapped, "How could you? Celea's your best friend!"

"Was." His voice was as blank as his face, "I don't need her-"

"You know that's not right." I walked up to him, and looked at Joanna, "And you! What's this about?!"

She shrugged, "Does it really-"

"Yes it matter!" I snapped before I looked at Hunter, "If I were you, I'd go after Celea. Don't want her to... you know?"

Hunter shook his head, "No... I'm fine here."

"Hunter, I'm serious. Ty's working like nuts at the store, you gotta-"

"He doesn't have to do anything, Waldo." Joanna got my attention again, "Why don't you go find her?"

I frowned, then looked between the two of them, "If Blake wasn't busy with Tori..." I sighed and walked out of the room, making sure I was clear of Joanna's sight before I Ninja Ran to the Skate Park, figuring that'd be were Cel was.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Hey, Cel, it's Dustin... again." I sighed into my phone, "Call me when you get this... we should talk. Bye." I hung up on my fifth missed call.

I shook my head. She wasn't at the Skate Park, like I thought, she wasn't at the normal park, and she wasn't at the Arcade, so now I was wandering around the edge of town, trying to find her.

 _"Hey, Cel,"_ I heard a recording of my voice nearby, _"It's Dustin... again. Call me when you get this... we should talk. Bye."_

I looked around till I saw Celea leaning against a tree, and she looked like she'd been crying. I slowly made my way up to her, and sat beside her. "Hey."

"Not... in... the mood..." She breathed out.

"I get that." I assured as I looked around, before I put a hand on her knee, "But... come on... maybe Hunter did that to spring your emotions... make you jealous."

"It made me feel like I was _nothing_ to him." She retorted, then sobbed, "How could he do that to me?"

I shrugged and wrapped an arm around her, "I don't know... some guys are dumb like that. What matters is that you get over it."

"But I can't!" She looked over at me, "Hunter means everything to me."

I nodded in understanding, "I'll try talking to him... maybe some guy to guy talk will make him listen."

"You saw his face." She retorted, "Joanna did something to him... I doubt he'd remember the kiss, or me running out because of it."

I sighed, "Good point."

She continued to sob, and I rubbed her arm soothingly, "I just... I don't..."

"I know... I know." I assured.

 _ **Later that night...**_

"Why don't you stay at my place for the night?" I decided as Cel and I walked around town.

She nodded softly, "I'd appreciate that."

"Come on." I took her hand, and we walked into a dark spot, and looked around before I Ninja Ran us to my house. "I live with my mom, just so you know. My dad works a lot, so he's usually only in town for a few days at a time."

"Ah." Cel nodded softly.

I looked over at her, "You know... you don't have to hide anything from me."

"I'm fine now, Dustin." She assured.

"I mean, in general." I rephrased as we got inside, "Mom! I'm home! And I brought a friend!"

"Oh? Who's the friend?" She walked into the living room.

"This is Celea Palensa." I held Celea close, "She's that co-worker of mine."

"Oh... the skater–baker." My mom nodded, smiling softly at my white Ranger friend, "It's nice to meet you, dear."

"Same with you ma'am." Cel nodded, "Uh... one of our other friends and I got into a fight... so... could I spend the night here?"

"As long as you want." She nodded, "Dustin, get that extra bed in your room ready."

"On it." I agreed before I led Celea into my room.

"Holy Mustered walls...!" Celea looked around when we got inside.

"Hey, yellow Ranger. Yellow walls." I shrugged.

"And bedding." She mumbled, but I still caught it, "Please tell me your extra bedding _isn't_ mustard."

"Yep." I assured as I pulled out the bed, and set it up, before I opened my closet and pulled out some red and White sheets, and tossed them to her, "One of them's your favorite."

She smiled, "Thanks, again, Dustin. I owe you one."

I shook my head, "Call us equal from when you saved me earlier."

"Alright." She sighed before she set her bed up.

 _ **The next morning...**_

"Good morning." Celea sing-songed as I watched her cook.

"Wow... Cel, when'd you get up?"

"Six in the morning." She shrugged, "I'm always up by then..."

"Ah." I nodded, before she handed me a plate, "Thanks."

"Pleasure." She smiled.

I started eating and moaned with pleasure, "This is delicious!"

She chuckled, "Thanks."

I finished the bite and raised a brow, "I thought you were a great baker... but you're an awesome cook too!"

She laughed, "Again, thanks."

I smiled at her as she got herself a plate and started eating.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"You sure you wanna go to Storm Chargers?" I frowned as Cel and I walked to work.

She sighed, "I spent all of yesterday avoiding him. I can't do that forever."

"True." I sighed in agreement.

We made it into the store, and Cel made a B-line for the kitchen, only for Shane and Blake to stop her short.

"Hunter's already at work." Shane explained, "He's been asking about you."

"Did he say anything about yesterday?" I walked up to them.

"Yeah... and he's none too pleased with you." Blake sighed, "Thinks it's your fault she disappeared."

Celea growled softly and we all had to grab her to keep her from the kitchen as her eyes started glowing bright yellow, "I'm gonna get him! It's his fault!"

"Technically..." We finally got her all the way back, and held our hands up to keep her there, "It's Joanna's."

"You don't say!" Cel snarled.

"Look, maybe if you tried talking-"

"Trust me, I already have!" She snapped.

"Breath." We all demonstrated when we saw her eyes start to glow brighter, and she slowly followed.

"Sorry guys..." She walked into the TV room, looking downcast, and we followed, "It's just... Hunter and I haven't had it this bad since I ran into some random guy while we were out for those two weeks."

"Oh yeah... Hunter wanted to punch the stuffing out of that guy." Blake chuckled, "But he took it out on you cause he couldn't find him."

"Believe me, I remember." She nodded.

I sighed, "Look... maybe if you talk-"

"Talk to who?" Hunter walked into the TV room, glaring at Celea and I.

"To you." She growled, "And, for the record, I was only with Dustin because you acted like a total jerk yesterday."

"I did not."

"Actually... you did." I assured, "You kissed Joanna right in front of our eyes too."

"Why don't I remember it then?!" Hunter snapped.

"You tell us." Shane sighed, before he got up, "Now, I've gotta get a new board design done. Try not to maul each other."

"I'll help." I followed after him.

"Same here." Blake walked with us.

We got into the bike room, and hid behind the door to watch and listen to them.

"How could you think that?" Celea growled, "That I'd give up on... whatever the heck we've got!"

"If you think for a second that I'd kiss another girl...!" Hunter snarled.

"YOU DID!" Celea stood up, "I wouldn't lie to you!"

"You've done a great job at keeping your past from me!" Hunter snapped.

"I hate my academy past, alright!" She snapped, "The only good thing I got out of it was being friends with Ty and discovering my love of cooking and baking!There's more things I've ever kept from you, yes. But for good reason!"

They were staring at each other, before they finally chorused, "SOMETIMES I REALLY CAN'T STAND YOU!" They turned away, and walked in opposite directions, Celea towards the kitchen, and Hunter towards the cash-register, to work.

"Great..." Blake groaned, "They hate each other again."

Our morphers went off and we looked at each other. "Just to make matters worse."

"Come on." We rushed out.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Tori had joined us, and we were all morphed and headed for the plaza, where the Alien was.

"Joanna?!" I gasped when I saw her standing with a whole bunch of Kelzak.

"Help!" She groaned as one of them held her, "Someone! Please!"

For a moment, my mind went completely blank, before I shook my head, "Not know!"

I ran up and shoved the Kelzaks away from her, the others fighting off the rest.

Joanna smiled at me, "Thank you... Waldo."

"What?!" I gasped before she shoved me back, laughing.

"Ah, look at you. So pitiful now. Where's that White Ranger buddy of yours?... Celestina right?" She smirked at me, before her appearance changed to that of...

"No way! Mocktister!" I growled.

"That's right!" The alien nodded, "I took the form of your friend, just to get to you."

"You... you caused Celea and Hunter..." I finally got it, "You did all of this."

"And I'm not done." The spikes on her outfit glowed and shot out at us, striking all four of us.

I groaned in pain, as my mind started to go blank, but I remembered Cel in the back of my mind, remember her talking, and laughing with me... then I remembered Joanna and Cel's advise for dealing with my feelings.

I shook my head and looked at everyone, "Fight it guys!"

"No!" They growled, and held their weapons out at me.

I dodged an attack from Shane's blaster, then from Tori's Megaphone. I barely dodged a blast for Blake's Beetle helmet, but I was able to stay up through it all.

I pulled out my Ninja Sword when the three tried to come at me, and I shoved them back, "Come on guys! It's me! It's me! It's Dustin! You're friend!"

I heard them groan before shoving me off, "Get off!"

"Where's Celea and Hunter when I need them?" I gulped as I held my Ninja Sword tightly in my hands.

"You won't need them where you're headed." Mocktister chuckled, "ATTACK!"

The three did as told, and struck me down, forcing me to demorph.

"Ung!" I groaned, then my eyes widened when I saw them ready for the final strike, "Guys! Please! Look into your hearts!"

They groaned before grabbing their helmets and their Visors opened, and they looked at me, frowning, "Dustin?

"Yes." I breathed out relieved.

"I said... attack!" Mocktister snarled.

"AH!" The three nodded as their visors closed again, and they went to attack me again.

"WOAH!" I rolled out of the way and quickly got up, "Okay... I gotta find Hunter and Cel." I Ninja Ran off before they could attack me again.

 **Hunter**

I looked over at Celea from where we were in the Kitchen.

Something was nagging me in the back of my mind... tell me she was right... but... the rest of me... I don't know.

We looked up when the door flew open and Dustin ran up to us, "Guys! Where were you?!"

"Uh...!" We waved our hands around the kitchen.

"I mean, there was an attack!" Dustin informed us, "Why weren't you guys there?!"

We frowned. I shook my head, "We didn't..."

"Seriously? Where's Cam when you need him!?" Dustin groaned, then shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Cel? That hunch you had about Joanna? It was right. She's that freaky biker-Monster from yesterday."

"I _knew_ there was something off about her!" Cel hissed.

"Where are the others?" I questioned. There was a lot of screaming outside. "Never mind."

We all rushed out and saw our friends, and my brother, being the ones that scared the civilians.

"I take it that's Joanna's other form?" I nodded to the biker-like Alien before us.

"Her name's Mocktister." Dustin replied.

"Why can't we ever catch a break?" Celea mumbled, before she looked at us, then at Dustin, "Wanna call it?"

"Ready?" Dustin got between, and in front, of us.

"Ready!" We showed our morphers.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

Once we were morphed we pulled out our school weapons.

"Try and fight as long as you can, Power Losers. But my power still runs through two of you." Mocktister... well... mocked.

I frowned, "What?"

"Oh... don't you recall?"

My eyes widened a little when I remembered yesterday.

* * *

"Joanna? What are you doing here?"

"Oh... nothing." She smiled as I let her into the Motel room, "Just came by to see if Celea was back yet."

I shook my head, "Nope. Cel went to the Track to talk to Dustin."

"Oh." She nodded, before she walked up to me, "Speaking of her... are you guys... together?"

"You mean, Boyfriend—Girlfriend?" I raised a brow, "Uh... no. We decided that, for now at least, we should remain just friends."

She nodded, "So... she wouldn't mind if I did... say... this?" Joanna kissed my lips, and I respond, feeling something come over me.

* * *

I shook my head, and looked over at Celea, "Man, I'm so sorry Cel... you were right."

"Told you so!" She snapped before she pulled her bow back, looking at Mocktister, "Now... release our friends!"

"No can do, white Ranger." Mocktister cackled, and our friends readied their weapons, "Now... Attack!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Sonic Fin!"

"Thunder Blade!"

"Shimmering-"

"Not yet." Dustin held up a hand for her to stop.

We looked at him, "What?!" We all quickly jumped out of the way of their attacks, but just barley.

"I think we need to wear them out." Dustin responded.

"Get up!" Mocktister growled at us, and we were brought to our feet by just her voice. "Very good."

Celea growled, and got to her feet too, "Forget this!" She switched out her weapon.

"Cel-"

"I know what I'm doing!" She insisted, she then, elongated her whip, "Eclipse Whip!" She cracked it on, with perfect aim, Mocktister.

"AH!" The monster was forced back, "ATTACK!"

"Yes!" The three nodded, and ran at us, we barely blocked the attacks before I heard Celea for the first time in a day.

 _ **'I'll get Ty... he can fix them.'**_ She grunted as Tori tried to strike her, but she held her whip up to stop it.

" _You sure?"_ I shoved my brother away as he tried to strike me with the Thunder Blade.

 _ **'Not really.'**_ She groaned a bit when Tori struck her side.

I considered that for a moment, _"Go for it."_

She nodded, and moved a bit away, so I took over her fight.

Tori struck my chest, and I fell back, with Dustin, which is when Celea regrouped with us, "He should be here in a sec."

Not a moment too soon, Ty stopped his Ninja Running in front of us. "STOP!"

To our surprise, The three did.

"Man I love his power." Cel grunted as we got to our feet.

"You!" Mocktister growled, "How dare you!"

"Sorry to disappoint, chick, but I've got the same power as you." Ty smirked, as we got beside him.

"Fine... Waldo? Hunter?"

I groaned softly as my head started to go fuzzy and I grabbed it, as did Dustin.

"Fight it you guys." Ty and Cel got to our sides, "You're stronger than this power."

"No they're not."

The two glared at the others before looking back at us.

"You're my best friend Hunter. I don't know what I'd do if we weren't." Cel continued, as she undid her visor so I could see her eyes, "If you give into her control... Hunt I might have to destroy you... and I... I really don't want to do that."

I looked at her eyes, and my pain became meaningless. "Celestina..."

"I'm gonna let that slide since you're in pain." She smiled softly.

I smiled too, before I felt whatever control Joanna put over me disappear, "Thanks."

"Pleasure." Celea nodded.

"NO!" We looked back at the others, and saw that they were holding their heads too.

"How dare you!" Mocktister snarled, "You'll pay dearly!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ty got in front of us, and I could tell he was using his skill again, "You wanna let them go right now, cause you know what'll happen otherwise."

"N... no..." She growled, but she was falling pry to his power before she called out, "Darn... Release!"

The three groaned as they fell to the ground and we all rushed over to them, "You guys alright?"

They opened their visors and looked at us, "Guys?"

"We'll explain later." Celea decided, "Right now, let's deal with this spiked-freak."

"Right!" They nodded, closed their visors, and got in formation with us, Ty moving a ways back.

"Standing by if you need any mind help." He assured.

"Hopefully, we won't." We noted as we pulled out our school weapons again.

"Let's do this!" Dustin declared before we ran up, -in Cel's case, hung back and readied- our weapons high, before we all struck the spiked monster, sending it back.

"Ung!" She cried out, "I'm not going out that easily!"

"Wanna bet!" I growled before looking at Dustin and Celea, "What's say we prove her wrong?"

"You got it!" They readied their weapons.

"Lion Hammer!"

"Eclipse Whip!"

"Crimson Blaster!"

The three of us combined them into one. The Lion Hammer in the front, mine connecting to it, and the Eclipse Whip wrapping around them.

"FIRE!" We chorused.

I pulled the trigger, and a weight appeared above Mocktister, before we pulled the new combo weapon down, the weight falling on top her.

"NO!" She cried out as she started to spark.

We grabbed our weapons, and turned away, right as I heard the explosion.

We turned around, and didn't see either the scroll, or Joanna in sight.

"Goodbye... Joanna." Dustin breathed out.

 _ **Later that day...**_

"Hunt..." Celea walked up to me as I held out an Apology cookie.

We were alone in our motel room, and I'd finally gotten the guts to give it to her.

"I'm so sorry for what I said and did yesterday, and for assuming." I apologized as I gave the container to her, "I know you probably hate me right now... but... I hope, in time... you can forgive me?" I raised a hopeful brow.

Tears came to her eyes as she put the cookie down and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Of course I do."

I hugged her, tears falling from eyes, "I was such a... a..."

"Jealous idiot?" She advised.

A smile came to my lips as I heard that, "Yeah..."

"Well... if it's any constellation..." Celea pulled out of the hug, "You owe someone _else_ apology."

I sighed, "Yeah... I'm gonna go get Dustin one too."

"Actually..." Dustin walked into the room, and I jumped a little, "Cel invited me over for the night, seeing as how Blake's at Tori's, and you owe me a piece of that." He looked at me as he pointed to the cookie.

I chuckled softly, shook my head and started cutting the cookie, "Yeah... I know."

When I finished, I passed out two pieces to the others and took one for myself.

"Friends again?" Cel asked us.

We smiled at her, "For life." We held up our slices before we tucked into them.

* * *

 _Okay... I know, I know, I know, I_ know _it was... pretty much like_ The Variation Change _... but, hey... it's out._

 _Next one's also an Original Chapter by the way... hopefully it's a little better._

 _Next Week, Next Chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review and please no flames._


	35. Caved Emotions

_Alright, little heads up... this is the second to last original chapter of the story... Just thought y'all should know._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I nearly screamed when I woke with a start. "It's… getting worse…"

I heard Hunter grunting and I quickly laid back down, pretending to be asleep.

I heard his legs pop before he walked over to my bed and I felt his hand on my shoulder, "I know this is gonna be stupid since you're asleep…. but… we're friends, Cel… and I hope you know that you can come to me for anything."

I felt his hand start to move, right as I turned, so I took it in my own. _"I_ _'_ _m awake."_

Hunt jumped and sat down beside me, "So… you heard...?"

"Yep." I answered.

"Well…. I mean every word." Hunter whispered.

"Hunt…."

"I mean it." He insisted.

I sighed softly, "Hunter... go back to sleep."

"Why are _you_ awake?" He frowned.

"I... well... I..." Can't believe I can't think of a lie!

"Please tell me the truth." Hunter sighed.

I bit my lip, "I had a nightmare."

"You're okay, though?" His voice was laced with worry.

"...To be honest?... I don't know, anymore."

"Cel... come here." Hunter sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me, "Promise me, that... When this is all over, you'll be okay? No more nightmares?"

"I... I'm not sure if I can _keep_ that promise, Hunt..." I looked down, feeling horrible.

"Try... for me."

"... Like I said. Can you please go back to sleep?" I had to change the subject.

"Why are you so... Ugh!" He got up and went back to his own bed.

I turned away, tears forming in my eyes.

 _ **Three hours later...**_

I didn't feel like singing as I got up and got ready for the day.

I grunted softly as I walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and pulled my shirt off, switching it for a black and brown _'_ _Jungle Book_ _'_ printed t-shirt, then my sweatpants for some jeans.

I grabbed my comb and started pulling it through my growing hair as I looked at the mirror. When I saw the shadow, and my eyes, I dropped the comb and grabbed the vanity. "No... no! I'm not upset! I will not be upset!" I hissed before I turned the sink on and splashed myself with the running water. When I finally calmed down enough, I looked up to see everything normal once more. I then turned the water off, wiped my face on a towel, and walked out of the bathroom.

Hunter and Blake were on their stomachs, snoring loudly.

A sad smile appeared on my face before I took a deep breath. This was gonna be so hard... but, to keep them, and the others, safe... it was worth it.

I grabbed a pin, and a piece of paper, and wrote a quick note, before I grabbed my skating gear, my iPod, my headphones, and some other things I figured I'd need for when I got where I was going.

I looked back at the others one last time, before I whispered, "I'll miss you guys... but I want you both to stay safe... and I can't help much longer... I'm sorry." I, then, walked out of the motel room and skated out of the Motel Lot.

 **Hunter**

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

I groaned as I opened my eyes, "That was the second worst dream ever."

I frowned when I took notice of Cel's lack of singing and I looked at her bed, to find her missing. My eyes widened in worry and I quickly got up, moving over to the bathroom door, and quickly pulled it open.

She wasn't in there.

I closed it, worry spreading into my chest as I changed my clothes as quickly as I could before I pulled on my shoes and I hurried out of the Motel room, and over to Ty's, who's door I practically slammed myself into.

I heard him groan before opening it, "What?"

"Where is she?!" I snapped.

"You gotta be more specific." He yawned.

"Celea! Where's Celea?!" I requested angrily as I stepped inside his room.

"What do you mean 'Where is she'? Isn't she-"

"Would I be asking you if she was?!" I snarled.

"Geez, protective much?"

"Will you just tell me?!" I was loosing my patients.

"No, I don't know where she is. Happy?"

"NO!" I yelled.

Ty sighed, "Hunter, I know you like her, a lot. And I know you want to know everything about her to keep her safe, but, bro, have you ever looked at this from her perspective?"

"What?" I frowned.

"Have you ever thought that _maybe_ words aren't gonna help her... but action would?" Ty answered.

"Ty you're still not making sense." I retorted.

"Man you're a bigger idiot than I thought." Ty hissed and I glared, "She's keeping herself away from you guys! She did that all the time, but ultimately came back to the school, getting a _huge_ lecture from both Quincy and Sensei Aronshei before _**it**_ happened... I don't know what she'd do now."

"I gotta find her." I whispered.

"Good luck, dude." Ty scuffed as he got a pot of coffee, "When Celea wants to be lost, she stays lost."

I shook my head, "I refuse to believe that... thanks anyway."

"Pleasure." He nodded before I left his room and went over to my motorcycle, put on my helmet and started it up. I was just getting out of the Motel parking lot when a bike pulled up in front of me.

I rolled my eyes when they removed their helmet. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Celea's missing, where do you think?!" I growled, as I pulled off my helmet, "I'm not losing her, Blake. Not like this."

"You're not turning Blue Bay upside-down." My brother countered before taking my helmet and putting something, I couldn't tell what, into it, then gave it back.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm doing, and you're not gonna stop me. I love her, and I'm not gonna let her disappear like this... not on me." I pulled whatever he put in my helmet out before I put it back on, started the bike up, then moved around him.

"Alright bro..." I heard him sigh as I sped off.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I pulled my helmet off as I got to the edge of the town, and looked away. "Darn it!" Tears almost fell from my eyes. I haven't been able to connect with Cel, I haven't seen even a sliver of her, and to top it all off, whatever was on that note was starting to bother me.

I finally gathered the nerve to look down at it and read.

To anyone reading this, please don't follow me. I can't... I can't take it anymore.

I've been having the same horrible dream the last few nights... the darkness in me hurting, and destroying, everyone that I hold dear.

Please... please don't try to find me.

Blake, if you find this, give this to Hunter before he goes on a man hunt to find me... I don't want him to worry... but he's the main reason I'm hiding.

You're Truly,

Celea Palensa

Tears were littering the page when I finished. Both hers and mine.

"Too late." I threw the paper in a nearby trashcan, put my helmet back on, and started up my Motorcycle again, before I sped off.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

"Celea!" I called out as I looked around the woods for the Lunar student. I parked my bike a little ways back, and I've been trying to connect with her with no luck. "Cel!" I heard leaves and twigs braking and I ran over to where I heard them.

The moment I did, I felt something hitting the back of my head, hard... hard enough for me to fall to the ground, the world going black.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes, and I looked to see three Celeas messing with some sticks. She looked up at me as they turned into one, smiling darkly, her eyes glimmering bright yellow, "Good. You're awake."

"W... what did you do?" I grunted as I sat up, then rubbed the back of my head, "And why does it feel like the worlds about to start spinning?"

"Well, I hit you on the back of the head with a rock, not enough to give you a concussion, I know my own limits, and brought you into this cave on the back half of the woods that lead to Blue Bay." She answered, "To answer your second question, close your eyes for a few moments before opening them again. That should get the head rush to stop."

I did as suggested, and when I opened them again, she was right. "I don't know if I should thank you or not."

"I'll settle for that." Celea scuffed as she finally got the sticks to light, " _Finally_!"

"How long was I out?" I frowned.

"An hour... if you look outside, you'll see that there's practically a hurricane headed this way. That's why I brought you in here. We'll be dry, and safe." She sighed.

I looked outside and sure enough, the trees were swaying around hard and heavy rain was coming down. I shook my head a looked back at the bright eyes, "Why save me?"

"Why?... Because there's still light inside me. There can't be light without darkness." Celea replied.

"Give her back... please." I whispered.

"No. Even if I wanted to, which I don't... not right now, at least, she'd throw you out into that storm. Didn't you see her note?" Celea questioned me.

I bit my lip, "I will always worry about her."

"Don't you think you should see things from our prospective?... I'm not one for being the voice reason, but... come on, even I know when someone doesn't want to be hurt anymore than they are." Celea questioned.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Are you that stupid?... Bradley, do you remember what you said this morning?"

I frowned before the memory came to me, "I... I wanted her to promise-"

"Something that might not come true. Did you know she's afraid of heavy rain? It leads to thunder, which leads to lightning... which leads to—"

"People getting struck once in a while." I realized with a heavy sigh.

"Now you're getting it." Celea nodded, "If I hadn't taken over when it started, she would be hysteric right about now. No one was ever there for her. And she doesn't want that to change. She doesn't want to feel different yet. And after what you told her this morning, I don't blame her."

"Why are you being so civil with me?" I questioned.

Celea sighed, "Because, there isn't a need for a test. It's a dream test, then an emotional test, then a day test. I can take over her if she feels so much fear that she's about to go into a panic attack... which she was."

I looked right at Celea's eyes, "Please... let her go... I won't... I won't hurt her like I did... just... let her go... wait for that day test."

Celea raised a brow, "You're really willing to risk hers and your safety?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Alright... suit yourself." Within seconds, Celea's eyes turned back to Silvery-green and I pulled her into my arms, "H... hu..."

"I know... I know... I'm sorry." I held her closer.

"D... d... don't..."

"I'm not lying." I insisted, "Celea, I care about you... I really do... I'm sorry for what I said earlier... I was stupid."

Celea moved a little closer to me, and I felt her shaking like nuts, "I... I..." _I_ finally couldn't take it anymore and I put my lips to hers. I slowly pulled away after ten seconds, and I saw her gaping at me, "Hunt..."

I smiled softly, "Good... you can speak a full word now."

She looked down, "You need... to leave."

"No." I denied, "One, do you _not_ see the storm? And two... I'm not going anywhere without you."

Cel closed her eyes, "I was keeping her from hurting you more than that rock in the head." She took a deep breath, "I should've known you'd come looking."

"Why did you want me to stay away?" I asked, "Why would you keep to yourself about what was going on with you? I thought best friends told each other everything!"

She looked me dead in the eye, "I've _tried_! But all you were worried about was beating the snot out of Shane in practice yesterday, and beating Dustin in that practice race two days ago!"

My eyes widened, "Cel... I... I'm so sorry."

She shivered again, "Whatever... we gotta gather around the fire... I'm kinda getting cold."

I nodded and we both pulled ourselves over to where the flames where coming from. Celea leaned against me a little more as we started to warm up. "You getting tired?"

"A... a little." She admitted slowly, "I haven't been getting much sleep with the nightmares."

"Come here..." I leaned her against the wall and looked around, "Ah-ha!" I grabbed a soft throw Celea had in her bag and put it over her carefully, "There... just stay here... I'll go... look outside then come back. Promise."

She nodded sleepily, "Okay..." She closed her eyes and I heard her snoring softly. I smiled, she was so cute when she looked like that.

I shook my head made my way closer to the cave entrance, only to feel a strong wind push me back. I groaned, "Either Shane's here, or the storm's getting worse."

I sighed. Every Ninja knows it's dangerous to Ninja Streak in a storm, especially one this big.

I walked back to Celea, who was still sleeping soundly, her face looking a lot more surreal than it was a few minutes ago. I took her hand and smiled at the feeling it brought me.

 **Celea**

 _ **2 hours later...**_

I groaned as I sat up from the uncomfortable position I put myself in.

"Good, you're awake." Hunter looked over at me from where he was, tending the fire, "The storm's still bad... I don't think we should try to Ninja Streak anywhere yet."

I nodded as he sat down beside me, "Good thinking."

"Yeah..." Hunter looked away.

I bit my lip, "I'm... really sorry, Hunt... I'm such an idiot..."

"Don't say that!" Hunt took my hands, and looked right at my eyes, "Don't call yourself something when it's not true!"

"I did this all the time when I was scared!" I let out, "Every city the Academy went to... every time..." I closed my eyes, trying not to cry.

"Hey... hey, hey..." I felt Hunter's hands on my cheeks, and I slowly opened my eyes, as I felt his thumb rub below them, "Don't cry... I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It wasn't you." I breathed out, "It... it was the memory of what I used to do..."

"Did Ty always create-"

"No... only when I told him that I really didn't want anyone bothering me." I relented.

"How is that possible anyway?"

A smile played onto my lips, "Solar Students can control the way of things... like, making them fly, or controlling their motions... he usually does it with the weather."

Hunter nodded, "That explains the big storm when he..."

"Came to town, yeah." I nodded, a small smile on my face.

A loud crack of lightning lite up the sky outside, and I coward closer to the crimson Ranger. He pulled me onto his lap, and I felt him rubbing my arms. "Shh... hey... it's okay... I'm here."

Amazingly, his touch really calmed me right down, and I took a shaky breath, "Th... thanks."

"I'll always be here for you, Cel..." He assured, "Don't worry."

Another crack of lightning, and this time I heard it above us... followed by the whole cave shaking. We quickly got up, and moved out of the way, right as rocks came down where we were just standing and covered our only way out, but still left us some way to breath.

"Great!" I slapped my arms to my side, "We're stuck in here!"

Hunter took my hand, "Cel..."

I took a shaky breath, "Sorry..."

"It's okay." He assured, "Least we're still together."

I smiled softly, "Yeah... I guess you're right..."

"And I'm sorry..." He added after a moment, "I shouldn't have been so pushy... if I'd just... if I'd just left you alone..."

"I know." I assured, before I hugged him.

I heard him gasp, before I felt him hug back. "Thank you."

"Pleasure." I smiled.

 _ **Sunset later that day...**_

The clouds, from what I could tell, had cleared up, and the sunset was coming over the horizon.

Yet still no one has come to save us.

"Why'd I have to write that letter?!" I complained as we sat close to the open hole to breath easier.

"It's okay." Hunter put a hand on my knee, "I'm sure they're on they're way here."

"It's _sunset_ , Hunt. We've been gone... almost all day!" I exclaimed, leaning against him, since I'd been almost sitting on the sweet spot on my leg, "Ow..."

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded, "I'm fine... for the most part... my leg's got this new sweet spot though."

"Oh..." He accepted.

I noticed how close we were and I started to lean into his lips when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Anyone in here?!"

"Oh, _great_ timing!" I hissed as I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Get away from the rocks... we'll knock it down!"

"Right!" We called back before Hunter helped me to my feet and we moved a ways away.

There was a huge blast of energy, that destroyed the rocks, and made the two of us cover our faces with our arms.

When we were sure the dust cleared, we saw the same six people that had helped us with Hunter's first Adopted dad.

"You two okay?" One of them rushed up to us.

We nodded slowly, "A part of that wall was big enough for us to breath, but not get through."

She looked behind her and nodded once before looking back at us, "Alright... it's safe to come out..."

We slowly made our way out of the small section, the lady watching us carefully.

"Careful..." A man in red helped us out.

"Watch your step..." A man in silver added.

We made our way out of the cave and breathed in the sweet, fresh smell of the woods, "Awe man does that feel good!"

"Good thing your friends called us up." The lady from before, who was wearing a yellow jacket, noted, "We had to check every cave around town, before we found you."

We nodded, "It's okay."

"Speaking of friends, I think it's time we get you back to them." A man in blue noted.

"That'd be great." We smiled softly.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"Ty!"

"Blake!"

We ran up and hugged our friend and family when we saw them at the edge of the woods.

They pulled out to give us pointed looks, "Don't you two _ever_ do that again!"

We nodded, "Believe us... we've learned our lesson."

"Some more than others." I smiled happily at Hunter.

* * *

 _Okay... I know... still a bit outside the box... But, hey... least I got it up._

 _Like I said, though, this is the second to last original chapter... The next one will come soon._

 _Anyway... Next Week, Next Chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review and please no flames._


	36. A Gem of a Day

_One of my favorite episodes to write..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

"Remind me again why I agreed to come with you?" I groaned as I helped Cam look for some 'Radiation serge'.

"Hey, you're the one that said you were having a boring day." He smirked, "Besides, I need you."

I rolled my eyes as I took the detector, "Just because I can sense dark surrounds, doesn't mean I'm a human radiation detector."

He chuckled before he raised his morpher to his lips, "Dad, we're getting close to the source of the Radiation Serge."

 _ **" _Good_ work, both of you."**_ Sensei came through, _**"Until we know for certain, the cause of the disturbance, you must be very careful."**_ He cut connection after that.

Cam and I both grumbled, "You don't have to tell us every time."

Cam flipped a special radiation detector onto his glasses, while I closed my eyes and used my 'GPS skill' to look around.

I frowned when I felt Hunter's dirt bike near by, and then Hunter himself. "What's he doing out here?" I opened my eyes and looked over at Cam before we headed over to investigate.

We got up to him, as he was digging for something, and I slowly felt myself lose some momentum, but kept going. We put our hands to his shoulders. "Lose something?"

Hunter flipped us over him, and, from what I could tell, got into a defensive stance.

"Dude," I groaned as he looked at us, "You have _got_ to lay off the caffeine."

"Oh... it's you guys." He helped us up.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Cam asked as Hunter went over to grab his bike helmet.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hunter noted.

"And we could tell you we're tracking an excessive radiation signal I picked up on my monitors." Cam retorted.

"And I'm his extra detector." I added.

"Uh... well maybe it has something to do with this?" Hunter pulled something out of his bike, and showed it to us, "I found it out here. It's one of Zurgane's swords."

Cam took it in his hands while I frowned. "But... he wouldn't leave the ship without it."

"Not alive anyway." Cam finished the thought.

We looked up at the sky, frowning.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Got anything?" I asked Cam as we walked into Ninja Ops.

"Yeah, actually... we do." Ty stepped in, and motioned to a laptop, which we gathered around to look at, "After you guys found the sword, I located a satellite picture of the area." He tapped a button, and it showed a video of Vexacus destroying Zurgane.

"It's true, rangers." Sensei assured, as he turned to us, "Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane."

"Not that I'm gonna miss him, but why would Vexacus do that?" Tori questioned.

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's Lair." Sensei replied.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin questioned, and we all looked over at him "I mean, maybe they'll just keep fighting each other till no one's left."

"That is possibility, Dustin." Sensei agreed, "But I suspect that Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind."

"So what do we do next?" Shane frowned.

"The time has come to face the enemy proactively." Sensei replied and I raised a brow in confusion, "We must reinforce our ranks by rescuing all the captured Ninjas. We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship."

"Well, that's not gonna be easy." Blake noted.

I nodded, "Trust us."

"And Lothor's Ship is protected by an energy field." Cam added, "Without some way to break through... we'll never get in."

"Leave that to me." Hunter decided before he rushed off, and I frowned.

"I'll… be back." I Ninja Ran after him.

We both stopped where Hunter was earlier and I walked up to him as he dug something out of the ground.

"That's what you lost?" I frowned and he jumped up.

"Huh?" He rolled his eyes when he saw it was me, "Cel! Don't-"

"I was worried." I shrugged.

"So, my readings are correct." We heard something behind us.

We turned to face Vexacus, and we got into fighting stances as he spoke. A black, bird-like monster came down to the ground next to him.

"Meet Condortron. An ingenious creation, if I do say so myself." He informed us.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter inquired.

"I suspect the same thing you are." Vexacus wagged his finger at the bag in Hunter's hands and I glanced over at him as he pulled it behind him a bit.

We looked back as the fish-freak sent a blast of energy at us, that we just barely rolled out of the way from.

"We've got more important things to think about right now!" I growled as we got back up before I looked at Hunter and nodded.

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Hyah!"

Once we were morphed we got into fighting stances. "Attack 'em!" Vexacus commanded the bird.

I side kicked, it as it ran up, before I blocked one of it's punches, only to be pushed a ways away, while Hunter continued to fight it.

 _ **"** ** _Where's_ the guys when you need 'em?"**_ We groaned.

Hunter got up and tried to strike at it again... but that bird was able to block each of his attacks. I got up next and tried to do the same... same result.

Finally, Condortron pushed us over a cliff, and I barely had the strength to sit up when we landed on ground.

Vexacus laughed as he and that feathered freak landed close to us, "You are no match for Condortron."

"Oh yeah?" We ground out as we slowly got to our knees.

A laser blast came out of nowhere and struck Condortron back a ways. We turned and saw the others racing up to us. "Hunter! Celea!"

They stopped right next to us, and Hunter helped me to my feet. "Guys?"

"You okay?" Cam hopped off the back Shane's bike.

"Yeah." We nodded, we heard something behind and turned around, "Huh?"

Motodrome, with several Kelzaks, appeared out of nowhere.

"Miss me?" He questioned.

"This is my battle!" Vexacus snarled.

Motodrome ignored him and instead called out, "Attack!"

We split up to fight the monsters. Cam, Hunter and I fighting off several of the minions at once.

I growled as I pulled out my whip and swung it around to hit several of those monsters.

I heard the bird-brained freak coming down, and I was about to strike it with my whip, when it struck Cam down. "You okay?" I got down to Cam.

"I'll be fine." He assured.

I got up and looked at Hunter, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah." The crimson ranger nodded.

"Ninja Glider Bikes!" We exclaimed before our two bikes appeared before us. We got on them and quickly sped up, "Flight Mode: Engage!"

Once the bike turned into it's glider form, I smirked. "Time to show what this bird girl's made of."

We flew up to the Condor-themed monster, Hunter called out, "We've got you now." We were getting ready to send some laser blast at it, when something struck out control panel... then the one we were about to attack... attacked us first... sending us free-falling to the ground.

"Ow..." I winced, and I could feel the power of my Ranger suit slowly disappearing.

"Hunter! Celea!" Blake rushed up to us.

We slowly got to our knees, holding our sides, "We're fine..."

The others got up to us quickly, and I noticed every Alien Freak, except for Vexacus disappearing.

We got into fighting stances, and I snarled softly at the Fish-freak.

"Any last words?" He asked us.

"Yeah!" Cam replied, "Super Samurai Mode!" Within moments, he pulled off the vest thing that's always over his symbol, and his mask turned to a different shape.

"I'm pulling the strings now..." Vexacus held out his hands, and suddenly strings got wrapped around us, and lifted us up.

I tried to not scream as he slammed me into Shane, before dropping us. I groaned as I got to my feet, "What do you want?" I had to ask... didn't I?

He wrapped his strings around me and pulled me up to him, "Just having some fun!" He undid the strings, and flipped me to the ground, and I was just barely holding my energy together, but he grabbed my arm to pull me up hold me stiff.

"Give her back!" Shane shouted.

"Sure!" Vexacus threw me to the ground a ways away, and I couldn't hold it anymore. I demorphed, and held my gut in pain.

I could only watch as he beat my friends in a Ninja Shadow Battle, then attack Blake and Hunter, and have them thrown to the ground... before disappearing. Only to reappear on top of a Shark head... then force them over to me.

"Guys!" I called out to them as the Wind Ninjas and Cam rushed over to us.

"Are you okay?" They looked us over.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye did you?" Vexacus reappeared before us, and we all got into fighting stances, "With or without the gem, I will defeat you." With that, he turned into the black ball of darkness and disappeared into the sky.

"What gem?" I frowned as everyone undid their visors, -Or in Cam's case, took off his helmets- and looked over at Hunter, "What did he mean, Hunt?"

 **Hunter**

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I showed the bag I was getting earlier to the team, Celea sitting by the console being examined by Ty. "The Gem of Souls."

"But... I threw them into the ocean." Cam noted.

I opened the bag, "Not... all of them."

Cel groaned loudly as did Ty and we all looked over at them. "You idiot!"

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Think back to your _first_ use of that thing!" Celea groaned, holding her chest, and breathing heavily.

I frowned before I remembered her groaning in pain and feeling woozy when it broke. "Oh man!"

"You mean to tell us it's the same for all Lunar Students?" Cam frowned.

"Yeah." Ty nodded, "Cel ain't _that_ special..."

"But it does effect me more." She grunted, "Without my Darkness in control... you're lucky I'm still conscious."

"You should've told me!" Blake snapped at me, while I snapped at Cel.

She scuffed, "Speak for yourself. I honestly thought you got rid of that thing for good!"

"You didn't know?" Tori asked Blake and I.

"No." We replied, "And we're gonna have a long talk on why."

"I was gonna tell you." Cel and I rolled our eyes, the former groaning after doing as such, "But the more time that past... the harder it got."

"I'm sorry." She added.

"Those fragments must've been the source of Radiation I was tracking." Cam realized, "It had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword."

"After Lothor shattered the gem, I hid these two pieces out there." I revealed, "I'd go out there every now and again, to see if they can help me contact my parents."

 _ **'** ** _That's_ why you usually disappear before dinner!'**_ Cel hissed, and I glanced over to see her still holding her chest, and breathing heavy, _**'And are you freaking kidding me?!'**_ I tried not to bite my lip at that last part.

"I understand that sometimes your loss is difficult to accept." Sensei got our attention, "But what's done, is done. You can never go back in time."

"Not without a scroll or something." Dustin tried to lighten the mood.

"I know my parents are gone. But I still miss them." I informed them, "And those students up on Lothor's Ship? Someone misses them too. But it's not too late for them… let's bring them back." I gave Cam the bag.

"Yeah… and get those shards as far away as possible!" The two Lunars grunted.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"Don't move." I instructed Celea as we had the two sit outside Ops.

"Does… grimacing in pain count?" Ty remarked.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Look… if you'd've told me the truth, I would've tried to get full control sooner." Cel sighed.

"And then what? Listen to you yell at me for doing it because I was wrong?" I folded my arms.

"YES!" They chorused, then gritted their teeth as Shane came out.

"Hunter… the Shards are in a dome… Cam says it's safe for them to come back in now."

"If they're in a dome, why are they still reacting to it?" I questioned as I helped the two back up.

"Just like with my healing after Ninja Streaking, it takes time for us to get our lost energy back." Celea breathed out.

"So… we're pretty much down for the next half hour." Ty added as we walked into Ops, were a Morphed Cam (Minus the helmet) was standing.

"With the gem shards, I should have enough power to break through Lothor's Energy field." Cam explained to us, "Once I've done that, you guys should be able to teleport right onto the ship."

"We'll be standing by." Shane nodded.

"Be careful Cam." Cel instructed.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" He questioned, causing all of us to smile softly, before he walked down the hall into the Zord Bay.

We gathered around the Console but I kept a good grip on Cel… just to be safe.

"That's awesome!" Ty and Dustin commented when we saw a large cube coming out of the lake in front of the Waterfall, before flying off.

I felt Celea breathing a little more evenly, before I let her go, and we continued to watch, though I could tell she was worried.

 _"He'll be fine Cel."_ I assured.

 _ **'** ** _How_ many times have you said that and been wrong?'**_ She glanced at me.

" _Good point..."_

 _ **"** ** _So_ far, so good."**_ Cam's voice came over the console, _**"I should reach the ship in a matter of–"**_ His voice cut out as we saw large blast of lasers strike the new vehicle.

"Cam!" Celea called out, "Cam come in!"

 _ **"…** ** _.I'm_ hit… but I'm okay."**_ Cam's voice came through, causing all of us to breath out relieved. _**"My bigger problem is, if I don't get closer, I'll never be able to break through the Energy Field."**_

"That is bad…." Ty gulped as he started to type something out, "And it gets worse… I forgot Lothor had a lot of lasers for defense on his ship…. And I mean _a lot_."

"How many we talking?" Blake questioned.

"Well… let's just say, it's a miracle Cam's still flying." Ty breathed out.

The console went off and the screen showed that 'Condortron' flying, enlarged, through the sky.

"Uh-Oh..." Dustin spoke up, "That big bird is back."

"We have to call the Zords." Shane decided.

"We can't leave Cam out there." I reasoned.

"Cyber Cam, Ty and I will monitor my son." Sensei decided as the cyber duplicate of our friend appeared in the seat next to Ty, "You must take the Zords and face Condortron."

"Let's go!" Tori called out as we rushed out.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

We were in our two Zord configuration, the Storm and Lunar-Thunder Megazords.

 _ **"** ** _Let's_ do this!"**_ Shane called out.

 _ **"** ** _Right_ with you Shane."**_ Cel and I agreed.

 **Third Person**

 _"I'm sick of that bird taking my skies."_ Celea added in Hunter's thoughts, and he tried not to smirk.

They sent laser blast at the thing, but it easily stepped through those and continued to go at the rangers.

It got up, and struck the Storm Megazord with it's Wings, and Celea had a hard time not snarling.

 ** _With Cam…_**

"I've armed the Drill nose with the Gem of Souls," Cam informed his Dad and Ty, "I think it's opened a portal I can teleport through."

 _ **" _Then_ you know what we're gonna say."**_ Ty noted.

Cam scuffed, "Don't worry, this time I _will_ be careful." He pushed a button on a Teleporter he'd made, "Activate."

He turned into a strip of Green light and instantly went through the hole in the barrier and landed inside the ship.

"I'm in." He whispered into his com-link, before he heard distant crying, he made his way into the room, and looked to see several students and Senseis floating about, "Yes. I found the students." He looked at the teleporter that doubled as a Com-link, "Dad, teleport the others to these coordinates."

 _ **"** ** _Hate to be the barer of bad news, man… but you gotta return_ now."**_ Ty's voice came through, _**"The Rangers need your help… like… now!"**_

Cam shook a bit and glanced up at the students again when the connection was cut.

"Nephew!" The voice of Lothor got his attention.

Cam got into a fighting stance quickly as Kelzaks surrounded him, _'Just great…'_

"So nice to have family drop by." Lothor continued to walk up to him, "Why don't you stay?…. Forever?"

"Not a chance!" Cam called out before he started fighting the minions.

At one point, he changed to his Super Samurai Mode and went at his Uncle before he went back to fighting Kelzaks. This soon caused him to be thrown back by an energy blast from Lothor, and into a pole, causing him to drop the Teleporter.

Cam quickly recovered, and tried to go for it… only, now… Kelzaks were blocking it.

"So close." He grunted out. He got back up, quickly got around and over the minions, and grabbed the teleporter. "Yes!" He tapped the button and went back into what he was calling the 'Dragon Force Vehicle' before he flew away.

"I will be back." He vowed, "I promise."

 _ **With the other Rangers….**_

Condortron went at the Storm Megazord, and the Lunar-Thunder Megazord quickly tried to block most of the attack, causing them to get it too.

 _ **"** ** _We_ can beat this bird!"**_ Hunter declared.

 _ **"** ** _Concentrate_!"**_ Tori added.

 _ **"** ** _Okay_!"**_ Dustin agreed.

"Focus!" Blake concord.

' **That's what Consecrate** _ **means**_ **!'** Tori noted, Blake ignored her.

 _ **"** ** _We_ can do this!"**_ Shane and Celea proclaimed.

The two Megazords threw the Condor-themed monster a ways back. When it got up, it was struck by the Samurai Star Megazord.

 _ **"** ** _Cam_! You made it!"**_ The Wind Ninjas cheered.

 _ **"** ** _I_ heard you needed help."**_ He responded.

He struck the bird-brained freak back again, before Power Disk appeared in Shane's, Hunter's, Celea's, and his dashboard.

 _ **"** ** _It's_ Hurricane Megazord Time!"**_ He declared.

 _ **"** ** _Locked_!"**_ The four rangers put their disk in the slot then grabbed the handle below it, _**"And Dropped!"**_

The four power Spheres came out and formed the Ninja Firebird before the three Megazords came together.

"Hurricane Megazord!" The team called out when they were all in their places.

"Let's get this bird freak out of here!" Celea declared.

"Typhoon Power!" The Rangers agreed, before using their full power to create the attack, sucking the bird into it, and destroying it.

"Finally!" Celea leaned back in her chair, smirking to herself.

"Awesome!" Dustin cheered.

"Good stuff!" Tori chanted.

 _ **The next day...**_

Hunter was sitting on the rock he was at yesterday, and sighed to himself.

Celea walked up to him, "You don't have anymore surprises buried out here, do you?"

Hunter scuffed, "No."

Celea walked closer and looked over at him, "Hey… uh… thanks for giving Cam the Gem shards." She put a hand on his back gently. "I know it was hard for you to give them up…. Sadly." She added the last part with a sad breath of a laugh.

"They weren't doing me much good out here." Hunter noted, then looked over at her, "Didn't do him much good either."

Celea shrugged, "They got him onto the ship… if it hadn't been for Condortron's attack being that strong… those students might be free."

"Do you think we'll ever get back up there?" Hunter looked at the sky.

"The 'Dragon Force Vehicle' as Cam called it, took quite a beating… but… I'm sure he'll get it running again." Celea assured, "We'll get the Ninjas Home… I promise."

Hunter nodded, "You're on."

Celea sat beside him, "Speaking of on… what the heck was going _on_ in your head to make you think of hiding those shards out here?!" She whacked his shoulder.

Hunter chuckled softly, "I have no idea… but you know what?… I'm sorta glad it didn't work… Ty told me how much energy it takes for you to hold back your Darkness right now."

Celea sighed, "Well… I swear on that… River in Greek Mythology I'll control it soon…. I can feel it."

Hunter laughed, "You really believe in that sorta thing?"

Celea gave him a look, smiling cockily, "If I believe in other dimensions, then I believe in Mythology. Besides, I've sworn that I'd beat my first two test… I just have one left."

Hunter smiled softly at her, "I hope you're right."

Celea sighed and looked at the sky, "You're not the only one..."

* * *

 _There you have it._

 _And we are only 4 weeks away from the final chapter..._

 _Wow. Four weeks? Hope this lives up for the wait._

 _Anyway... Next Week, Next Chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review and please no flames._


	37. Down and Dirty

_Last episode chapter for two weeks... This oughta be fun..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

Blake, Kelly, Cel and I walked up the dirt path to our bikes.

"You put in a new air filter, right?" Kelly asked my brother.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Did you seal it so no dirt gets in your air box?" I questioned.

"Bro I'm not an idiot." Blake replied.

"You said it, he didn't." Cel scuffed.

"Hey... has, anyone seen Dustin?" Kelly asked, glancing around.

"Nah... thought he'd be here for sure." Blake answered as we got over to our bikes.

"Thanks man." I thanked the one holding my bike as I got on it, "Crazy huh?"

"What's that?" Blake asked as he got on his.

"Well, even if one of us wins, it's not like we can bail and fly around the countryside racing." I reasoned. A man held up the thirty second board and we revved our bikes.

"Dude, I just wanna prove I can beat these clowns." Blake replied, "As long as I do that... man, it's all good."

"Well don't get too disappointed." I called over the other bike engines.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not here to podium." I smirked, "I want first."

"Man, if Cel heard you bragging..." Blake shook his head, smiling.

"We may be good as a team, but... we're still racing." I retorted, trying not to roll my eyes.

"No problems here." Blake agreed. We high-fived before we put on our helmets.

The man held up the five second board, before moving out of the way as the gates finally fell and we raced off.

I went ahead of everyone, and kept it that way as I stayed on the inside track for a turn, as the Announcer... announced it.

It wasn't until I heard him call out, _**"Now it's Hunter and Blake Bradley out in front and they are battling! You'd never**_ **know** _ **these guys are brothers."**_ That I started paying attention to my surroundings. I looked beside me and saw Blake almost at my side.

I tried to speed up, holding it as well as I could, before we got to the final lap.

 _ **" _They_ come into the last lap, side-by-side..."**_ Blake pulled ahead of me as we turned, and my eyes widened in shock, _**"And... oh, Blake takes Hunter's lead!"**_ My bike pulled up a ways on the hill-ish part of the turn, and I quickly had to pull it back. _**"And Blake comes out on top in that exchange. Folks, that's just good clean racing."**_ Yeah, right.

 _ **'** ** _Come_ on, Hunter... you can do it.'**_ I heard Cel, and a confident smile appeared on my face.

I got in front of the riders that had gotten ahead, and tried to speed up after Blake, both of us catching some air on the last few bumps.

It wasn't until the finish-line got into sight that I panicked a bit... cause Blake was still ahead.

What gave me a worse feeling, was when my little brother _crossed_ it before me!

 _ **" _And_ Blake Bradley takes the win!"**_ The Announcer called out as I followed after him. _**"That was a close race ladies and Gentlemen."**_

 _ **'** ** _And I'm not gonna_ hear the end of this am I?'**_

I growled softly, not bothering to respond.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

"Hunt... calm down." Celea chased me up a hill as I stormed up it.

"Not now!" I snapped.

"Hunt... really... it's just a race."

I turned to her, "How do you feel when someone close beats you out for the top?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before sighing, "Alright, I see you point... but don't–" I continued walking up the hill, still fuming with anger. _**'...Stay mad at your brother.'**_

When I got over the special lining around the hill, I growled and threw my helmet down angrily.

"You're gonna scratch your helmet." Blake noted as I got over to him.

"What was that?!" I snarled, pointing back at the track, "You totally high-sided me!"

"I didn't." Blake started walking away, " _You_ came under me."

"Ah that's ridiculous!" I spat, following him.

"Besides," He reasoned, "You wanted to race, I was racing."

"He's got a point, Hunter." Celea walked over to us.

"Do you realize that this means that I don't make nationals?" I questioned them.

"Again, _just_ a race." Celea responded.

"And so what?!" Blake looked back at me, "You said you can't go anyways!"

"He's got you there." Cel reasoned.

I grunted and started walking away, "Whatever."

"Hey." Blake called out, and I turned to face him, "I think you're just mad because you got beat by your little brother."

"Oh no." We heard Cel grumble, but we ignored her.

"If it was any of these other guys, it would've been a clean pass!" Blake continued, "But because it was me—" I stormed off, not willing to let him finish.

"You know he's right!" Celea called after me, as I heard her follow. I ignored her, and kicked a set of plastic chairs. "You should _also_ know... you're really a sore loser!"

That struck a chord and I turned to her, "So what?!"

" _So_... even _I_ don't hold a grudge against someone I lost to if it was a clean win." She bit, "Even if it were Ty, or Quincy... or any of my other classmates."

I pushed past her, "It's not the same."

"Oh, and you haven't considered that Blake's right?!" Celea snapped.

"Just leave me alone." I retorted sharply.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"I can't believe he did that." I heard Blake and Tori from the TV room, "I mean, what was he thinking?" I decided to ignore him.

"He stuffed me!" I snapped at Shane as we sat on a clean table in the Kitchen, while Cel baked, "He totally blocked me!"

"Alright, you've gotta calm down." She gave me an oatmeal cookie, crimson shaded, "Cookies help... uh... Blake told me you like oatmeal cookies so..."

I took a bite out of anger, and tried not to moan in pleasure. Even if it did taste like heaven, I was still mad at her as well. "This doesn't mean I'm happy with you too."

"You don't really expect me to take sides on this do you?" My crush sighed.

"Yeah, cause I'm not choosing between you two, cause that'll be lame." Shane agreed.

"Whatever it _might_ have looked like, I'm sure he didn't mean to do." Cel finished.

"All I know is there's clean racing, and dirty racing." I retorted, "And what he did was defiantly dirty."

"Hey, when my brother and I start a fight, look _out_." Shane tried to reason.

"You just need work this out." Celea added as she walked out of the kitchen, a plate of sweets in her hands, "Preferably before tonight so I don't have to be the mediator before bed."

"Well, I'm not going to him." I stated, "No matter what." I got up and walked out.

I got in front of Blake, as he did me. We glared at each other before moving and continuing on.

 _ **' _Maybe we should lock you two in Ninja Ops and let you fight it out_?'**_ Cel grunted as she walked over to me after setting the plate down in the TV room.

" _Oh I'd bet the others would pay to see that."_ I rolled my eyes.

Our morphers went off and we looked around before Cel put hers closer to us, "Go for Celea."

 _ **"** ** _Celea_! You guys better get here."**_ Cam called through.

Cel looked at me before we quickly headed off.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

We were standing with Blake -Sadly- in Ninja Ops as the Wind Ninjas rushed in.

"Hey what's going on?" Shane questioned.

"Look at this." Cam instructed, looking at a Laptop, and the three of us slowly sat down around it, "And more importantly… listen." He tapped a button to start a video.

 _ **" _Come on_ Rangers."**_ A completely familiar voice called through, _**"Where are you? Don't you wanna come out and play? It's just little 'ol me."**_

"Is that who I think it is?" Blake questioned.

"Kapri?" Tori agreed with the question.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Celea blinked, "Who let _her_ have a Megazord?!"

"You are correct Tori." Sensei flipped and slid across laptop before flipping off it, "There is no time to waste, you must intercept her right away, before she could do any damage."

"I'll initiate the Zord sequence from here." Cam decided, "Then join you."

"Right." Shane nodded.

"Man… of all the days Ty had to be out of town with Quincy." Celea breathed out as we got up and started to move away.

"Before you go." Sensei stopped us, "Blake, Hunter. Remember, whatever differences you have right now, you must put them aside when preforming your ranger duties."

"Thank you!" Cel nodded in agreement.

Blake scuffed, "I will if he does."

"Don't worry about me dude." I retorted.

"And there goes that hope…." Cel pursed her lips then turned around, "But… now that we've got that settled…." She nodded to Shane.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" We showed our Morphers.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Moonlit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Once we were out we chorused, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

 _ **Five minutes later…**_

We were in our Megazords, facing Kapri's.

 _ **"** ** _Storm_ Megazord!"**_ The Wind Ninja moved there Megazord into a fighting stance.

 _ **" _Lunar_ -Thunder Megazord!"**_ Blake, Celea, and I chorused.

 _ **"** ** _Well_ there they are..."**_ Kapri's voice came through, _**"All my**_ **least** _ **favorite colors."**_

 _ **" _Oh, ho_ … now it's on!"**_ Celea and Dustin declared.

"Let's do this!" I agreed.

We ran up, and tried to strike her, but she also ran up and blocked them.

She turned the Megazord's back to the Lunar-Thunder Megazord, and struck the Storm. _**"Feel the Love, Rangers."**_

She sent heart shaped strikes at them, causing the Megazord to spark for a bit.

I moved the Megazord closer, and Celea called out, _**"Hey!"**_

We circled her with the Wind Ninjas and she held her two weapons at the ready.

 _ **"** ** _Power_ Sphere!"**_ Dustin called out, _**"Locked, and Dropped!"**_

The Lion Laser came out, and they sent a blast at her…. Only… she moved out of the way at the last second, and our Megazord got struck.

 **Celea**

 _ **"** **AHH!"**_ We chorused as the Lunar-Thunder Megazord went down.

 _ **" _Hey, w_ hy didn't you duck!"**_ Hunter snapped at Blake and I had hard time resisting the urge to hit my head on the controls before me.

 _ **"** ** _Me_?! You're the one who's got the Lateral Controls!"**_ Blake snapped back.

"BOYS!" I shouted at them, "Now's not the time!"

 _ **" _Excuse_ me,"**_ Sensei's voice came over the console, _**"But what did we just discuss?"**_

 _ **" _Sorry_ Sensei."**_ The brothers chorused.

 _ **" _It won't_ happen again."**_ Hunter added.

 _"Why do I doubt that?"_

 _ **' _Oh, shut_ it.'**_ Hunter gripped.

I sighed, "Some times I'm so glad I'm an only child."

 _ **" _Heard_ that!"**_ They informed me.

"Good." I scuffed.

I tried to move our Megazord, but it didn't seem to be in working order for the moment, so we were stuck watching the others… who's Megazord switched to a thinner version of itself… okay, that's awesome.

They struck Kapri's Megazord down, but I heard her call out, _**"Now!"**_ Which got me worried.

And I had a right to be. A pink blast of electricity struck the Rangers as another Megazord came into view.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I groaned. If it's not both sisters, it's neither.

Two Megazords got in front of Kapri's and I raised a brow at the second. It was either Motodrome's or….

 _ **"** ** _Remember_ me?"**_ Shimazu's voice called through.

Shimazu… of course it'd be that masked-freak.

He flew at the Wind Ninjas and I growled as they were thrown back. "There's gotta be a way to get this thing back up!" I hissed.

Kapri then kicked their Megazord on top of ours, and I covered my mask, thinking more sparks would come through… but none came.

Instead, our Consoles came back on.

 _ **" _Huh_? I'm back online!"**_ Hunter realized.

 _ **" _Me_ too."**_ Blake added.

"No way." I smirked as I grabbed my controls.

We got back up, the Wind Ninjas following.

I heard the sound of Cam's Zord coming this way, and I looked to see him coming in it's Chopper form.

 _ **" _It's_ Cam!"**_ Shane noted.

 _ **"** ** _And_ Cam!"**_ Hunter added when another Chopper came into sight.

"And Cam." I breathed a soft laugh when I saw a third Chopper.

 _ **"** ** _Woah_!"**_ Blake breathed out.

 _ **" _What_?"**_ Hunter actually agreed.

 _ **"** ** _Hey_ , fight fire with Fire, right?"**_ Cam shrugged over our screen link.

I breathed a laugh, as the three turned all turned into Samurai Star Megazords. "Right."

 _ **"** ** _The_ Drones… use them to combine with your Megazords."**_ Cam instructed, _**"It'll even work with Cea attached to the Thunder Megazord too."**_

"Talk about multi-Tasking." I noted as I leaned my back against my seat.

One of the Star Megazords replaced Tori's Zord with it, and another went on top of the Lunar-Thunder Megazord.

We looked over at Tori's Zord. _**"Tori be ready!"**_ Shane called out.

 _ **"** ** _Standing_ by."**_ Tori agreed.

We went at Marah's Megazord, while the Wind Ninjas went at Shimazu's and Cam went at Kapri's.

I pulled our Megazord back, as did the others after a few strikes.

 _ **"** ** _Maximum_ Power!"**_ Shane and Hunter called out.

The Samurai Storm Megazord sent a large blast of energy at Shimazu's, while the Samurai-Lunar-Thunder Megazord sent a large blast at Marah's.

When we stopped the blast, both Megazords hit the ground, destroyed.

"Oh thank goodness." I breathed out. But… I had to say something… didn't I?

Our Megazords started sparking, and I couldn't move my controls.

 _ **" _Hey,_ you guys feeling this?"**_ Dustin asked us.

 _ **"** ** _I_ am."**_ Hunter nodded.

"What is it?" I questioned.

 _ **"** ** _I don't_ know."**_ **Blake relented.**

I looked and saw Tori grabbing ahold of Kapri's Megazord, as our Controls finally got back online again, before combining with the Wind Ninjas.

"You go Tori!" I smirked, "Now let's show her what a real Zord is!"

 _ **" _Woah_ … you heard her guys."**_ Shane and Tori decided.

 _ **"** ** _Locked_."**_ We put the Power Disk in, _**"And Dropped."**_ We turned the handle beneath it.

We quickly combined into the Hurricane Megazord.

Once we were in our cockpit, Tori held the Lighting Rift Blaster.

"You're gonna have a Mammoth Headache when this is over!" She and I declared. Wow… she was excited... and it was getting to me too.

The Mammoth Zord was summoned, and we quickly moved our Megazord on top of it. We struck the Mammoth Zord and eight Power Spheres came out and combined with our Megazord.

"Mammoth Megazord Blast! Activate!" She and I chorused.

"FIRE!" We all exclaimed.

We sent the _very_ powerful blast at Kapri's Megazord, destroying it with easy.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Alright!"

"We did it!"

 _ **That night…**_

Sadly… the boys _still_ didn't get over their anger for each other, and I was stuck in Hunter's bed that night.

"If you two would just forgive and forget..." I grunted as I brushed my hair.

"He started it." They chorused.

I groaned and banged my head against the dresser. I lifted it up and glared at them, "I don't care _who_ started it! Look, no Apology Cookie required since all of this started when _someone_ decided they wanted to be better than their brother." I narrowed my eyes on Hunter.

"Oh so it's my fault?" He questioned.

"He finally gets it." Blake scuffed.

"Watch it." I glared at him, "This is just as much your fault as his for letting it sky rocket like this."

"Who's side are you on?!"

"My sanity's." I replied, "Guys… will you _please_ stop arguing for the rest of tonight? I'm begging you!"

They glared at each other and I finally snapped.

"I'll go to Dustin's again if you don't!"

That made them look at me in shock before sighing, "Fine!"

"Thank you." I breathed out. We all got into our beds, me getting into Hunter's, and I turned out the lights. "Night boys."

"Whatever." They snapped.

I sighed, "This better be fixed by tomorrow or I swear… I'll loss my third test sooner than I expected."

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

Dustin and I walked into Storm Chargers, me looking a little more than restless.

"Hunter and Blake still haven't stopped?"

"I had to sleep in Hunter's bed because it's right next to Blake's." I replied.

"Didn't want them killing each other?"

 **Third Person**

"Or worse, make me loss my sanity." Celea scuffed before Dustin noticed Kelly and an idea formed in his head.

"I've got an idea." He informed the White Ranger, then glanced at her, "But… it's gotta be after I tell her this."

Celea raised a brow, "You do?" She followed his line of sight and nodded, "Oh… You know Ty likes her right?"

"Not that kind of telling." Dustin scuffed.

"Okay." Celea shrugged.

They walked up to her. "Hey, Kel… can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Kelly nodded and moved to the side, "What is it?"

"...I've made a decision." Dustin breathed.

"A decision about what?" Kelly questioned.

"Racing… I… I'm giving up racing." Dustin informed them.

Celea stared at him, "I know I make you do crazy tricks-"

"It's… not about that." Dustin cut her off.

"What?" Kelly shook her head, "You're not serious."

"Yeah I am." Dustin nodded.

"Please tell me this has got nothing to do with what we talked about?" Kelly requested.

"Nah… look… I… I really like racing…." Dustin tried to reason.

"Then why would you give it up?" Kelly asked.

" _Because_ I realized that I… I _love_ freestyle." Dustin smiled, "And you can thank Celea here for helping me remember that with all those crazy tricks." He pulled Celea closer, the female's eyes wide.

"I didn't mean for you to _quite racing_!" She turned her hand and looked at him.

"But it's what I wanna do and, um…." Dustin took a deep breath, "I don't wanna let you down… I mean, you've been so good to me."

"Look… Storm Chargers is about Action Sports." Kelly informed them, "And Freestyle Motocross is an Action Sport. So if that's what you wanna do… then I'm behind you 100%. And so's the shop."

Dustin nodded, "Okay..." He pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Kel…. it's awesome."

Celea clapped her hands, "Hey… that _other_ idea we had? To get the brothers back together…. And more importantly, save my sanity?!"

"Oh… right..." Dustin let Kelly go, "You wouldn't happen to know were Hunter and Blake's racing bikes are… would you?"

 _ **At the track an hour later…**_

The brothers were getting their racing gear on as they sat on their bikes in front of a starting line.

"Alright… Five laps." Celea breathed out, "Five laps… to settle this once and for all… and to hopefully stop this stupid argument."

The brothers scuffed as they put on their helmets, "Whatever."

Celea moved off the track, where Dustin and Kelly were watching, and watched as the brothers started their bikes, and raced off.

When the final Lap came, on the last turn, Blake went high, again, got in front of Hunter.

"Oh not again!" Celea hit her head against Dustin's shoulder, "That's what _started_ this whole mess!"

"It was still a good, clean, move." Kelly noted.

"Kelly… you didn't have to hear their argument all through yesterday." Dustin took Celea's side.

They flew across the finish-line and Celea sighed. "Well… gotta face them eventually." She walked up to the brothers as they took off their helmets. "Good race."

"Thanks." They nodded.

"You totally railed that last turn." Blake informed his brother, and Celea braced herself for his hard retort.

"Yeah, thanks, you were right." Hunter replied, and Celea's mouth fell open.

"Say wha?" The White Ranger let out. Hunter was admitting he was wrong?

"About what?" Blake inquired.

"What you said earlier." Hunter explained, "You beat me fair and square."

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Celea smirked.

Hunter rolled his eyes at her before looking at Blake, "It's hard to admit your little brother does something better than you."

"Listen man… today might be better, tomorrow might night be." Blake reasoned, "But we're always gonna be bros. Just gotta remember that." They fist bumped.

"Yeah, ya do." Celea smiled softly, "Now… does this mean I won't hear anymore arguing about this?"

The brothers shrugged, "Maybe."

"To save my sanity?"

Hunter smiled at her, "Alright… I admit, I made a big deal out of nothing…"

"That's right." Celea nodded.

"And I should've stopped it before it got out of hand..." Blake added.

"Go on…" Celea motioned for them to continue.

"And we're sorry we let this argument pull you in." They chorused.

Celea smiled, "Now that's what I wanna hear."

The three laughed together before high-fiving each other.

* * *

 _And with that, the final episode chapter before the finale is complete._

 _One more week then... well... we'll see what happens._

 _Anyway... Next Week, Next Chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review and please no flames._


	38. Surging Argument

_Final chapter before the end... This should be interesting..._

 _Not much else to say..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I won't be able to stomach it."

"It's just one!"

I groaned as I looked at Dustin from where I was scraping the remains of one of his batches of the day clean after everyone else went home. "I will _not_ eat sushi with you, Cam and Shane tomorrow!"

"Just one bite. That's all!" He insisted.

I groaned, why did the brothers have to be visiting their grandma for the whole weekend and not bring me along?

"Please!" Dustin got on his knees before me, "I won't ask you to do anything else for the next month!"

I sighed heavily as I spoke, "Man am I gonna regret this….." I looked at him and breathed out, "Alright, fine."

"Yes!"

"But." I held up a finger, "On one condition."

"Anything!" He nodded.

"You get me tickets so I can go Angel Grove to see the Joe Nichols concert. Two tickets." I stated my terms.

"But! They're almost sold out!" The Yellow Ranger reasoned, "I couldn't possibly…."

"Those are my terms." I folded my arms, "Take it or no deal."

He groaned before saying, "Okay, fine! Deal!"

We shook our hands and I smirked.

"I take it we'll be at Shane's?" I figured.

"Yep." He nodded.

"This'll make for a fun weekend." I noted.

 _ **The next day...**_

"A delay at the airport?!" I groaned, I forgot Hunter and Blake were traveling by air encase I needed the truck, and so they didn't scare their grandma.

 _"Yeah… we won't make it back till Monday… but we'll have a freshly baked Apology Cookie with us."_ Blake insisted.

The sound of the phone being grabbed made me pull my from my ears a bit.

 _"You think you'll be okay by yourself?"_ Hunter asked, his voice laced with worry.

"…Yeah." I lied, "I'll have Kelly and Tori over so I'll be fine."

 _"Cel!"_ They both complained and I laughed softly.

"Relax, I'll have everything the same as if you were never gone when you get back." I assured.

" _Alright… bye."_ They sighed.

"Bye." With that, I hung up.

"What's up?" Shane frowned as I rolled another sushi with him.

"Oh, there's a flight delay in Albuquerque, where the brothers are." I exhaled.

Shane looked over at me, "Man… that's gotta be rough with you."

I raised a brow at him, "For me?"

"Well… I thought Hunter would've told you that he—"

Dustin rushed in and put a hand over Shane's mouth, "That he… really misses you." We both gave him confused looks. "Well… you know how protective he is since you do all these crazy misadventures with us."

I nodded slowly, "Funny thing is… I think I liked it better when Hunter _wasn't_ so protective over me… and it gets worse with every one of those misadventures… it's like he doesn't trust me with anyone but himself… who does that?"

Cam walked over, "Maybe someone in—" He glanced at the others then quickly rephrased himself, "In… pain… yeah. In pain."

I blinked and looked at the others, who were in awkward casual positions, before I looked back at Cam, "Am I missing something here?"

"No." They chorused.

I sighed, "Guys, come on. I'm spending almost half the night with you, the least you guys could do is be honest with me."

"Yeah… but see… if we were honest with you on this, Hunter would-" Cam and Shane wrapped their arms around Dustin's mouth before he could finish.

I sighed, "Guys, really?"

"He'll tell you when he's ready." Cam sighed as they let Dustin go.

I rolled my eyes before we all took some plates out to the living room, "Fine…. Now… can I leave yet?"

"Nope. Deal was you had to take a bite from one sushi." Dustin replied.

I groaned. I hate sushi… and someone _had_ to tell these guys, which means I'm gonna have to face up to it.

We put the plates down and sat around them.

"Alright… we're gonna play a game…."

"That's not a good sign." Cam and I whispered to each other at what Shane said.

"The game we're gonna play is simple." Shane continued, "It's called Two Truths and a Lie. Every time one of us gets all three right, the one they'd guessed from has to eat a sushi."

I paled as my eyes slowly widened, and I felt my stomach turn at the thought. I wasn't allergic to Sushi, or anything from the sea for that matter, but… I just didn't like the taste.

"Who wants to start?" Dustin clapped his hands.

I shook my head profoundly, but that just made them smile at me, "Darn it…." I took a deep breath, "Alright…" I thought my two truths and one lie through. "I cooked before I went to Japan. I like the color orange. And I always try to get out of training."

The three tapped their chines before Cam smirked, "I got it! You first truth is; You cooked before you went to Japan… it just wasn't a hobby. Your second truth is; You always try to get out of training. And the lie is; You like the color orange!"

I groaned, "Correct, correct…. And correct."

"Yes!" Cam cheered.

"Now… you have to eat one of the sushi." Shane smirked at me.

I took one of Cam's and lifted it to my lips before I took a deep breath and took a bite.

The wrap, then the rice, then the tuna touched my tongue and I tried not to recoil in disgust as I swallowed it. I finished the sushi, as much as I hated it, and sighed, "Alright… I've got nothing better to do… so I guess the game with me can continue."

"Yes!" The boys cheered.

I sighed heavily, this was gonna be a long night.

 _ **5 hours later….**_

I walked into the Motel room with Tori and Kelly in tow.

"Alright… just for tonight, then you guys gotta pack up." I sighed.

They nodded, "Who's bed do we get?"

"Tori, Blake's, Kelly, mine." I shrugged, and they both smirked at me, getting me a little more than annoyed, "Alright, The guys already looked at me like that earlier, is something going on that I don't know?"

"Nope." They shook their heads, but their smirks turned int grins.

"Guys, seriously. What's up?!" I complained.

"How does she not know?" Kelly whispered to Tori, and I barely caught it.

"I don't know, but we can't tell her." Tori whispered back.

I resisted the strong urge to break something.

 _ **15 hours later...**_

I was waiting in the airport parking lot for the brothers, my arms folded.

I've been waiting for them the last twenty minutes and I was starting to lose my patients.

"Where are they?!" I hissed to myself.

I started pacing, and I ended up running into someone and I felt them drop some bags. "Sorry." We chorused.

I helped them pick up their things, and handed them back, and I actually got a good look at them… them being a guy.

He had short dirty blond hair with brown eyes and a bright smile.

I cleared my throat, and shook my head a little, "Uh… I'm just waiting for a friend..."

"Ah… so am I." He nodded, then held out his hand, "I'm Ralph. Ralph Everest."

"Everest?" I chuckled as I took his hand, "Well… I'm Celea Palensa."

"Believe me," He smiled as he let our hands go, "I've gotten the 'Everest' question a lot."

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling my cheeks heat up, before I cleared my throat, "Well…. I should probably get back to waiting for my friends."

'Ralph' shook his head, "Well… you're gonna be waiting a while, almost all of the planes coming in are still at their original place."

I groaned, "No..."

"'Fraid so." He nodded, "I could wait with you if you want… I've got no one to wait for, so I'm good."

I smiled, "I'd like that… thanks."

"Pleasure." Ralph assured before we sat down on a bench, and waited for Hunter and Blake to get here.

 **Hunter**

"Cel's gonna be so mad." I groaned as we were _just_ getting on the plane to Blue Bay. It took about three extra hours than wanted, and I was worried.

"You didn't tell her?" Blake gave me a look from where he sat on the other set of seats across the aisle.

"There's a lot of things I didn't tell her!" I snapped.

Blake scuffed, "Yeah… like you kissed another ch-"

"Shut up!" I hissed, "She does _not_ nor will she _**ever**_ find that out."

"This is Celestina Palensa we're talking about. She knows all." Blake retorted.

I groaned and hit my head on the back of my seat. "She's gonna kill me… isn't she?"

"Well… it could be worse." He noted as the plane finally took off.

"How so?" I rolled my eyes.

"It could've been someone other than Loren." Blake chuckled, "Now, good luck explaining _that_ to Celea."

I banged my head against the back of my seat and groaned again.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

I grabbed my bags and rushed out to the parking lot where I saw Celea… but she wasn't alone.

She was laughing with some guy with blond hair, and I growled.

"What's….. woah… check out the dude she's talking to." Blake stopped beside me, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I gritted my teeth before I looking over at him, "Get the Apology cookie…. we'll meet you back at the Motel."

He glanced at me before sighing, "Alright… but don't be in such a bad mood when you do." He continued on his way out of the Airport.

I walked over to Celea and the other guy as calmly as I could… which was saying a lot because I wanted to yell and break something just at the sight.

"….kept looking at him, though I tried everything I could to get him to blink and…. I still lost." She smiled softly.

The boy laughed before I cleared my throat, and they both looked over at me.

"Speak of the winner." Cel joked before standing up, "Hey, Hunt."

I nodded, but I kept looking at the boy, "Who are you?"

"Uh… Hunt, this is Ralph Everest. Ralph, this is one of the two I've been waiting on, Hunter Bradley." Cel introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." He held out a hand.

I, begrudgingly, took it and shook it, "You too."

Cel clapped her hands, "Great… now…. Hunter…." She grabbed my jacket sleeve and pulled me out of the Airport parking lot, my bags being dragged behind me, "Why didn't you…. Tell me?!" She motioned to her head with her free hand.

"I was gonna." I rolled my eyes, "But Blake kept badgering me and I never got the chance."

Truth was, I totally forgot to tell her…. I was busy in Albuquerque with my grandma and Loren.

Cel sighed, "Alright… I believe you… now let's go..."

"Sure you wouldn't want to spend more time with 'Ralph'?" I questioned bitterly as we started walking together again.

She stopped and turned to me, "Hunt… look, I'm upset with you as is. Can we please just get back to the Motel?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

She frowned before we started walking side-by-side.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Forget the Apology cookie for me." I hissed to Blake as Celea hummed to herself while cooking, "I'm not apologizing till she apologizes for being with that guy!"

"Dude… don't be jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" I shouted, causing Celea to look up alarmed.

"Hunter?" They looked at me, Celea out of clear worry.

I took a deep breath, before I shook my head, "I need to be alone…." I walked out and got on my bike before I sped off.

 _ **' _Hunt_?'**_ Celea called out gently, but I ignored her. _**'Hunter… please talk to me….'**_ I ignored the prickling feeling in my eyes, and continued to ignore her still.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

I saw Ralph talking to a girl with dark red hair, and laughing as I came to a stop.

Sighing, I took off my helmet and saw that it was Loren he was talking to.

"Oh no..." I groaned softly when they saw me.

"Hunter! Hey!" They walked over to me.

I quickly started up my bike again, and continued on my way, trying to get away from them as fast as possible.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I stopped outside the Motel and took off my helmet before I looked and saw Celea standing at the door.

"Hunt…" She was about to say, but I walked right past her and into the room. _**'Hunt!'**_

I walked over to my bed and got finishing unpacking my things, still ignoring her.

She sighed, "Blake's out, talking to Tori…. I already told Kelly you were back…" I heard her walk over to me, and I grabbed her arm before she could touch my shoulder.

"If anyone should be upset about not being told something before hand, it should be me about you!" I snapped, "You could've said you were worried!"

"Oh, and what? Not hear the end of your stupid 'I should be the worried one' speech?!" She snapped back, "Hunter, what the heck has gotten you so into being worried about me?! We're not together or anything anymore."

"You think I don't know that?!" I bit, "Celea, I was worried about talking to you, because I was with someone else."

"Who? That Thunder Blade Champion Loren? Blake told me you saw her in Albuquerque an hour ago." She rolled her eyes, "What he didn't _need_ to tell me is you have feeling for her. I saw it in the way he kept chuckling when I asked what happened."

"You think I was worried about that?!" I snarled, "That you'd find out I kissed her?! Well I wasn't! I was worried you'd've met someone, and stopped being around me."

"Oh, so you want a say in who I hang out with?! Hunter, you're not my dad! Nor are you Quincy. Who you seem to be turning into!" She growled.

"Don't you dare say that!" I seethed.

"Well it's true, isn't it?!" Cel sneered, "You've been hanging out with Quincy so much, I think I've lost you, and you know what?! I don't care anymore!"

"YOU'RE THE WORST!" We yelled at each other.

We stared at each others eyes before I turned and left the Motel.

"Why did I fall for her in the first place?" I hissed softly.

 **Ty**

I heard their argument from my room next door… it helped that I had my ear to the wall, but anyway… it wasn't a good thing… I mean, Cel and Hunter argue, sure…. But not this badly.

I rushed out when I heard Hunter getting on his bike, and got in front of it, "You're not leaving."

"You can't control me." He spat and I took a deep breath.

"Hunter Bradley, believe me… I can do a lot of things, one of them controlling you, but…." I sighed, this was gonna be a rough night if I didn't fix this now, "Alright, you know what? Stay in my room tonight… I'll be at Kelly's anyway. Just… don't be mad at Celea."

"Why shouldn't I?!" He snapped.

"Because you two have been through too much to forget that now." I replied, before he got off his bike.

Hunter growled, "Fine." He stormed into my room, slamming my door behind him.

"Okay… one part saved… slightly…." I walked into the Bradley and Palensa's room, and heard sobbing coming from the bathroom, "Now for the more fragile one…." I walked over to the door, and knocked.

"Go away!" Cel's voice yelled though.

I sighed, "Cel? It's Ty… can I come in?"

"No!"

"Great." I opened the door and saw her cowering in a corner. "Whoa…."

She cried into her knees, "Just leave me alone…."

"Sorry… that's not in the job description of being a best friend." I reasoned as I sat beside her.

She sob softly, "I… I can't believe Hunter… I can't believe he'd….."

"Hunter's an idiot." I informed her, "He should know better than to hurt you like that."

"I… I was just… I was worried about him…" She whimpered.

"You should be more worried about yourself." I was trying to rail her up to get defensive with Hunter… I've seen it work in the movies before.

"H… Hunter's my best friend though…." Sh reasoned, "Er… he _was_ …."

I sighed, "How many arguments do you guys get into? Daily wise."

Cel looked up at me, her eyes a little more puffy and red than ever, "W…. well… one every now and again..."

"But everyday… two weeks ago?" I asked gently.

"…I was being the mediator between the brothers." She reminded me, then breathed a soft laugh, "But they really knew how to apologize for being total jerks with me all over their stupid argument."

"And who, pray tell, started that argument in the first place?" I reasoned.

Celea sighed, and leaned her back and head against the wall, her legs dropping, "Hunter."

"He made a big deal about nothing, right?" I pried.

Cel groaned, "Yeah… I see your point… but he did something with Loren, who I've never met…"

"So you're jealous?" I raised a brow.

"I… I guess." She replied.

"No guessing." I informed her, "Either you _are_ or you _aren't_. Which is it?"

Cel looked ahead of her, "…I'm jealous…"

 **Celea**

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I knocked on Ty's door, knowing Hunter was still in there. "Hunter? We need to talk…"

There was no reply so I knocked again.

This time, there was grunting, and growling, before the door opened and Hunter stood on the other side.

"About?" He rolled his eyes.

I took a deep breath before I showed him the Apology cookie behind my back, "How much of an idiot I am."

He stared at me before we walked into the room together and I sat the cookie on the table.

' _ **You're not the idiot, Cel… I am.'**_ He grabbed my hand gently then said aloud, "I should've thought it through before I got angry with you… I know it was stupid of me to be jealous… and I know you'd never try to do it on purpose… I was just stressed out…"

I nodded before I turned to him, "And I'm sorry I got mad over you being worried about me…. it's just… you do act a lot like Quincy when you are… and I can't stand it when Quincy's worried about me..."

Hunter smiled softly, before letting my hand go, "Friends again?"

I smiled before I hugged him, "Best Friends, Hunter. Best friends."

"Yes!" I heard him cheer softly before I felt him hug back, getting me to giggle softly.

We pulled apart and I started to cut the cookie, before we sat down and shared it.

"Oh… before I forget." I pulled out two tickets, "I made a deal with Dustin… if I helped him, Shane, and Cam make some sushi, then eat one while playing a game, he'd get me tickets to the Joe Nichole concert in Angel Grove."

Hunter grinned, "That's great…." He then frowned, "Who's the other for?"

"Well… they're blond, have blue eyes…." I trailed off, a mischievous grin on my face.

"Oh… hope you and Tori have a good time." He pouted.

I laughed and shoved his shoulder, "I'm talking about _you_ , ya crimson freak!"

He grinned and laughed softly, "You're really wanting me to go?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Besides, you're the only one that gets my…. _Slight_ " -I rolled my eyes, still smiling when he scuffed at that- "Obsession with Country Music."

Hunter smiled and took one of the tickets, then my hand, "I'd love that… when is it?"

I smiled softly and rubbed the back of my neck, "Tonight… at seven."

"Oh..." He nodded slowly before his eyes widened and he pulled my arm over, "It's five right now… we should be there by then…."

I took my arm back, smiling still, and nodded, "Yeah."

 _ **5 hours later...**_

"That…. was awesome." I smiled as we walked back into our motel room after the concert.

Hunter nodded in agreement before we laid on our beds, _**'…..Hey, Cel?'**_

I turned and looked over at him, _"Yeah?"_

 _ **' _Thank_ you for forgiving me… though I don't think I deserve it.'**_

I got up and moved over to his bed, _"Of course you deserve it… I should be the one thinking otherwise."_

I heard him breathing a laugh, _**'Let's just agree to leave it at that.'**_

I smiled and nodded, _"Yeah."_

I was about to go back to my bed, when Hunter pulled me onto his bed, getting me to yelp in shock.

 _ **'** ** _Please stay… I… I really don't think I'll sleep without you right_ here...'**_ He requested.

I pursed my lips, remembering back to the few days we'd spent in Oakland…. Not my top favorite.

I sighed and got into a more comfortable spot with him, _"Alright… but just for tonight."_

 _ **'** ** _That's all_ I ask.'**_ I could hear the smile in his voice, and I smiled back.

Man… do I like him.

* * *

 _Alright... Here ya go._

 _Man... I can't believe that in two weeks this story will be finished... Time sure flies..._

 _Anyway... Next Week, Next Chapter._

 _In the meantime, please review and please no flames._


	39. Storm Before the Calm part I

_Not much to say as of now... So..._

 _Anyway... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"I can't believe this!" Dustin walked into Storm Chargers holding a box full of motor oil, "I ask for Four-Stroke Oil, and they send me this Two-Stroke stuff." He threw the container he was holding into the box, "Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?!"

Kelly, Celea, and Shane laughed from where they were leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What? What's so funny?" Dustin asked them, still a bit annoyed.

"Hey, look… forget about the oil." Shane instructed as they walked over to him.

"And pack your bags." Celea added as she patted his shoulder as she and Shane walked into the TV room.

"Why? Where we going?" Dustin looked back at them. The two skateboarders just kept grinning.

"You wanted to Freestyle? Well guess what? You're gonna get your chance." Kelly walked over to him, holding a sheet of paper, "Fill it out and sign it." She handed him the paper. "We have to get it in straightaway if you wanna make the deadline."

Dustin read the paper over and his eyes slowly widened, "This is for the US Action Games!" Kelly just kept grinning. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. And, by the way, under 'Sponsor' write Storm Chargers." Kelly instructed as she walked away.

"' _Sponsor'_?!" Dustin repeated with joy then turned to the others, and held up the paper, "Hey did you two know about this?"

"We're going too!" They climbed up the seats, then turned to him, grinning still, "For Skateboarding baby! Yeah!"

"Awe, yeah!" Dustin cheered with them.

Tori walked in, and Dustin was too excited to stop now.

"Hey Tori! Ah! Check it out!"

"Oh, Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the US Action Games in Freestyle." She stated.

"Yeah." Dustin smiled, "How'd you know?"

"Ty showed me this morning." Tori smirked as she walked into the TV room.

"Ah." Dustin nodded before the brothers walked in.

"Hey." Blake nodded to him.

"Hey guys!" Dustin jumped in front of them, "Guess what!"

"Yeah, I know, US Action Games, right?" Blake smirked. Dustin's smile slowly faded. Something's not right.

"What?" Dustin questioned them, as he walked into the TV room, "Wait, so… let me get this straight… everybody knew except for me?" He put the box of oil down as he looked at them. "Is that about right?"

"Yeah, that's about right." Celea smiled as the brothers sat beside her.

"Yeah, I hate that." Dustin grunted as he sat down he then smiled again, and hit Blake's knee, "Hey, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah, for the Factory Blue sponsorship?"

"I'm sorry, Factory Blue sponsorship?" Celea looked at the brothers, "All you said was it was testing in front _a_ sponsor. You didn't say it was that big."

"Didn't want you to get your hopes up." Hunter shrugged, and Celea hit his shoulder.

"I do not." She resented.

"How'd it go?" Shane prompted.

"Alright, there was this photographer there from 'Dirt Works' Magazine." Hunter started, leaning forward, "Said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!" He hit his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Celea cheered.

"So what's the deal?" Dustin asked.

"Well, Factory Ride if I want it." Blake smiled.

"That's awesome." Tori praised.

"And why wouldn't you want it?" Dustin questioned.

"Come on, don't you think I'm a little busy 'round here?" Blake reasoned.

"Ah…" Celea inhaled sharply, "True..." She nodded.

"Yeah, but how could you pass up an opportunity like that?" Shane replied.

"That's what I told him." Hunter nodded.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

The rangers, all packed and ready to leave, were in the Bike Shop getting some finishing touches done on the Racing Ranger's bikes.

"Uh… question." Tori walked up to them, causing all of them stop what they were doing to look up at her, "Did any of you guys happen to tell Sensei that we're going to the Action Games?"

They all looked at their leader. "Uh-Oh… not me."

"Hey and what about Cam?" Dustin asked, getting all of them to look at him, "Did you guys ask him if he wanted to go with us?"

 _ **An hour later at Ninja Ops…**_

"So it slipped _all_ your minds?" Cam asked as he looked at the team that had gathered around him, "I mean… Dustin I can believe."

"Hey, I was the one who remembered!" Dustin reasoned.

"It's true, he was." Celea agreed as he patted Dustin's chest and back.

"I could understand how this could've happened." Sensei got all of their attention, "It is a great honor to compete in such an event. I can only imagine the excitement could be such a distraction."

"So is it alright if we go?" Tori questioned.

"Yes, of course."

"Yes!" Celea smiled happily. No training _and_ she gets to skateboard for more Awards? Best… week… _of her life_!

"Yeah!" Blake smirked.

"Awesome!" Shane clapped Dustin's hand.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Hallelujah!" Celea cheered when they all got out at the sight of the Action Games.

"Someone happy." Hunter and Blake chuckled.

"No training, and I'm skateboarding for more awards… my life couldn't _get_ any happier." Celea grinned.

"Oh I wouldn't say-" Hunter hit Dustin's gut before he could finish, not that Celea noticed.

"You guys better go check in. I'll make sure your gear's okay." Kelly called out to them.

"We'll check the place out for uh…." Hunter tried to think of an excuse.

"Let me guess… Chicks?" Celea smirked at him.

Some girls walked by and Hunter's mouth slowly drooled. "Well now that you mention it…." Hunter smirked back, knowing it'd get her.

Celea, however, rolled her eyes, knowing he was playing with her, "Whatever dude."

"Come on, I'll cruise with you." Cam hopped down from where he was hanging off the Van a bit.

"Cyber Cam?" Blake figured as they started walking.

"Not Cyber Cam." Cam defended, "Who says Real Cam can't cruise?"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Tori and Celea were laughing about the baking Contest Sensei Chikara agreed to them having.

"So… everyone but Quincy and Sensei Aronshei knew?" Tori chuckled.

"Hey, I never said they _liked_ bending rules." Celea chuckled, and noticed some boys watching them.

"Hello." Tori waved at them while Celea smirked.

"You could never handle me." She informed them, "So keep it moving."

The boys chuckled and walked away.

"Wow… still got eyes for Hunter?" Tori figured with a soft laugh.

Celea glared at her, "Shut up."

 _ **With Hunter and Cam…**_

"She still walking by?" Hunter whispered to Cam as he talked to some girls.

"Yep." Cam nodded, even though Celea had walked past them five minutes ago.

"Yeah, so… you should come out to the track some time and watch a race." Hunter gave the girls a small card with a note on the inside.

Cam blinked when he saw several Kelzak, Kapri and Marah walk into the Games. "Uh… Hunter?"

"Not now, Cam." Hunter glanced back at him, having a smile plastered on his face encase Celea saw, before looking back at the girls.

"Yes, now." Cam informed him.

Hunter was about to tell him off when he saw what Cam was looking at and his smile quickly faded. He looked back at the girls, "Uh…. I gotta go… but… uh… nice talking to ya…." He grabbed Cam's arm and they quickly headed off. "Come on."

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

They jumped onto a large Skateboard Ramp where the sisters and some Kelzak were.

"Hey, you lost?" Cam asked them.

"We look lost?" Marah asked them.

"What a pain." Kapri opened the Portable Alien Maker and tapped a button. "Kelzak Furies."

Said minions appeared on the top of the ramp and the two rangers looked up at them.

"Oh man..." Hunter growled when another set appeared on the other side.

The two got into fighting stances, but Cam quickly calculated their odds. "I think we might need a few extra hands."

The two quickly got off the ramp and started to fight the minions, though they were really outmatched.

They soon heard three yells, and they looked to see three civilians rushing up to help fighting.

"Whoa..." Hunter grunted as he kicked back another Kelzak Fury.

"You three have to get out of here!" Cam called out as he continued to fight the ones coming at him.

"Dude! We're just trying to help!" One of them replied.

"You can help by standing aside!" Hunter snapped before he spin jump kicked a Kelzak down, "And getting out of our way!" He elbowed another Kelzak Fury.

One of the three were pulled onto the edge of the ramp, on his feet, so he kicked back into a picnic chair and kicked back.

The only girl out of the three shoved a Kelzaks foot down before kicking a Trash can down at them and flipped another over her shoulders.

The only other one jumped at a Kelzak before being thrown into one behind him, causing him to struggle before he kicked another away.

Hunter and Cam got closer together as they continued to fight the Kelzak Furies.

There was a loud whistle before the Kelzaks and Kelzak Furies all disappeared. "Where'd they go?!"

The one that had gotten thrown into a chair was on the ground as the Kelzaks around him disappeared and his friends rushed over to help him up. "Kyle you okay?"

"What were you guys thinking?!" Hunter questioned them as he and Cam walked over to them.

"We were thinking you were in trouble." Kyle informed them as he got to his feet, "You should be happy we were there."

"No. You should be happy they all decided to dematerialize." Cam retorted, "You have no idea what you were dealing with."

"I'm gone." Kyle decided.

"Me too." The girl agreed.

"Later dudes." The other guy agreed and walked away, the others following.

"Think Cea will be impressed with _that_?" Cam glanced at Hunter.

"Hey, I'm not the only one she'll be mad at _if_ she finds out." Hunter retorted.

Cam rolled his eyes. Before glancing at where Kapri and Marah had moved to before the Kelzaks has disappeared.

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

Cam was standing outside the barrier, around where the sisters were before, and glanced up at all the gathered Ninja Rangers. "They were interested in this Area here… but…." He shrugged, "It must've been a diversion."

"I don't see anything." Dustin noted, and Celea patted his back softly. That was the point, but she didn't wanna sound like a smart-alack to him.

She, however, frowned when she noticed Cam's amulet, "Hey, what's up with your Amulet?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, looked down at it, and saw that it was starting to have something frost-like cover it. When he tried to touch it, he cried out in pain.

"What is it?" Tori questioned.

"It's frozen." Cam informed them.

"Frozen?" Dustin breathed a laugh as Cam pulled the string off his neck to look at it, "Dude, it's like… 80 degrees out."

"No kidding." Cam agreed as he examined it, "I better get back to Ninja Ops and do some test on it there…. See what this is all about." With that, he walked up the hill they were on.

 _ **1 hour later… still at the Games...**_

"You… yelled at civilians for helping you?" Celea seethed as Hunter, quickly and somewhat uncomprehendingly, told her the truth.

"How did you get that?" Shane blinked.

"He's talked like that before." Celea folded her arms, "Now… why?! They were trying to help!"

"What was I supposed to do? Let them get hurt?!" Hunter snapped.

"If they were trying to help, they would've known what they were doing!" Celea snapped back.

"How could you know?" Blake asked as calmly as possible, seeing Celea's eyes slowly giving away to Bright Yellow.

"I'm not an idiot!" The Lunar Ranger replied, before taking a deep breath, "And you know what? I'm going to Ops! Call me when the Skateboarding Portion starts."

With that, she Ninja Ran away from them.

Hunter held out a hand as he was about to call out to her, then dropped it when she was out of sight and sighed, "Well… she hates me."

"She has a point though." Ty walked over to them, "Also… I'd be preparing."

The team frowned, "For what?"

Ty looked at them before sighing, "Celea's nearing the last test."

That got their attention, "What?!"

"Yeah… I know it sounds weird… but I've seen several Moon Lunar Students go through what's happening with Cel… anyone else notice how quickly she's been getting emotional lately?" He asked.

The rangers looked at each other. Shane sighed, "That would explain her reactions when we beat Kapri's, Shimazu's, and Marah's Zords two weeks ago."

"And our argument last week." Hunter realized, then looked at Ty, "You mean to say… it's the test that's causing all of that?"

"Yes, and no." Ty nodded, "It's the stress _from_ the test that's causing it to happen… but it's gonna get worse."

"How?" Tori frowned.

"Oh… boy… you don't know..." Ty rubbed the back of his neck, "Of course she wouldn't let you… know….."

"Wouldn't let us know what?" Dustin questioned.

Ty exhaled heavily, "Literally… we've got… like... a percent chance Celea comes back as herself… Hunter? You pushed her to the brink… now the only thing that could possibly keeping her as her… it's her reserve to listen to what Sensei Aronshei taught her."

The brother's mouths fell open… they remember Celea telling them about that when they first met.

* * *

 _"Here. I shouldn't have snapped like I did, I'm sorry." Celea held the container with an Apology Cookie._

 _Hunter took the Container, and looked at Celea, "Why?"_

 _"My Sensei always told me every action has an equal reaction." Celea explained, "And that for every fight I start, they'll be another fight were I get hurt."_

* * *

"You mean to tell us…. The fact that she has to apologize for getting mad…. Is the only thing keeping her…. Normal?" Hunter seethed.

"Now you're catching on." Ty nodded, "Cel's tough… but… and I really hate to say this… but… I've got the worst feeling she'll lose control today. And I don't think we'll be getting her back easily."

The Rangers looked at each other. That isn't good.

 _ **At Ninja Ops...**_

Celea was holding her head, and growling in pain as she kept her mind firmly on apologizing to the Bradleys. They were still her friends… no matter what… heck, Blake's like a brother to her… and Hunter?…. Celea cared for him more than anything…

"Not… care..." Celea breathed out, as she stepped into the room, "Love…." Her eyes slowly widened as the pain ebbed away, "I love Hunter…." A grin appeared on her face, "I love Hunter Bradley! Oh yeah!" She fist pumped the air.

"Good for you." Cam got her attention and she gave him a sheepish smile as she walked over.

"Sorry… got mad, didn't have anywhere else to go." Celea shrugged, then raised a brow, "Now what the heck are you doing to your amulet?… Cause that doesn't look like something for a normal test on an object." She faced the Amulet, but glanced at Cam.

"It is for this." Cam reasoned, then sighed and put the scanner he was using down, "And I don't know, Dad… I can't figure it out why the amulet reacted that way." The lights in Ops started to flicker all around them. "It's even drawing power away from the reactors!" He tapped a few keys to see what was going on then sighed. "It's never done anything like this before."

"How's it reacted in the past?" Celea questioned.

"Well, once or twice, it's… gotten really warm. But… that was only when something good happened." Cam replied, "Like, when you solved your second test." He looked over at the Lunar Ranger who nodded.

"Interesting." Sensei noted, "One might conclude that-"

"Since _warmth_ comes from good, cold must come from bad or evil!" Cam finished for him.

"I can't believe you didn't think of that." Celea noted.

"I must be losing my edge." The Green ranger agreed.

"Some concepts, though they may seem simple," Sensei got their attention, "Are the most difficult. Especially those that pertain through the powers of Good and Evil."

The console suddenly went off, and it showed an enlarged Vexacus.

"Well that's not good." Celea noted.

"I'll handle this one myself." Cam noted, "You have to stay here… Dad… try and… help her?"

"I'll be fine… so long as I keep remembering that I'm in love with Hunter." Celea assured.

Cam tried to type in the code to access the Samurai Chopper, "Come on! I can't believe this."

Frowning, Celea looked at the screen, "Maybe…." She typed in a familiar code, not knowing what it meant, and yelped when something materialized beside her.

"Yo." It was Cyber Cam, "What up?"

Celea held her heart, "Oh, _other_ than you almost giving me a teenage heart attack?!" Her eyes flashed Bright Yellow before she quickly started thinking about Hunter and her smiling and laughing together, calming her down.

"The Hydraulic Portal to the Samurai Star Megazord has lost power." Cam informed his Cyber Double.

"Bummer, dude." Cyber had no idea what he meant.

Cam didn't have time for his smart-alack replies, "Listen, there's a manual override leaver in-"

"The green box outside the entrance to the Hanger?" Cyber finished for him, "I know. You programmed that information into me." Celea tried not to laugh, but let a few breaths of it escape.

"Right." Cam glared at Celea, "I forget sometimes." He then looked back at Cyber, "See if you can reset it from there. I'm gonna call the rangers."

"On my way." Cyber hopped down from where he was sitting.

Celea sighed, "I'll go too… Cyber's a lot funner than this… and I'm no use as a Ranger right now."

"You sure?" Cam looked over at her.

Celea nodded slowly, "Yeah… I think so…." She shook her head, "I know so… I'll be fine."

Cam sighed, "Alright… just… don't make a liar out of me when I tell Hunter you're alright."

Celea smirked, "Would I ever?"

"Yes."

Celea rolled her eyes and walked out of Ops, "Whatever…"

 _ **At the Action Games…**_

The other Rangers were gathered around under a small seating area.

Shane's morpher went off and he put it to his ear, _**"Rangers. I'm sending the Zords to you. There's a big fish in a little pond that you need to deal with."**_

"Is Celea okay?" Hunter asked quickly.

 _ **"…** ** _..She'_ s great."**_ Hunter could tell he was lying, but didn't voice his thoughts on it.

"On our way, Cam." Shane informed the other Ranger before looking at the others, "Let's go… and Hunter? Focus."

"I will… trust me, I will." Hunter assured as they made their way out of the box.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Kelly asked them.

"Uh… Bathroom." Dustin lied.

"All of you?" Kelly questioned.

"We'll be back, with Celea, we promise." Shane assured.

Kelly watched them leave, and frowned as she tried to think of something being told to her once, but couldn't put a finger on it.

 _ **In the Woods outside of Ops…**_

Cyber Cam appeared in front of the box, Celea walking up to him, "Cea… I love company, but-"

"Trust me, I'm no use to my friends right now." Celea cut him off.

They looked at the box, and quickly got down closer to it. "This is not good." Cyber noted.

"Gee, I won't have guessed." Celea scuffed as they started reconnecting wires.

 _ **Back with the Other Rangers…**_

They got into a clearing and got into formation.

"Ready?" Shane asked them.

"Ready!" The others nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Once they were all morphed, they called out, "Ninja Ranger Power!"

The Zords appeared, and the Rangers quickly jumped into them.

 _ **" _Blake_ , Hunter, I'm sending you a Power Disk that will allow you to combine with the Owl Zord, in all formations."**_ Cam called into the Thunder Megazord's com-links.

 _ **"** ** _Got_ it!"**_ They nodded as a Power Disk appeared in Hunter's dashboard.

"This one's for you, Cel." Hunter breathed out before he put it in the slot, "Locked." He turned the handle as it appeared, "And Dropped!"

The Owl Zord soon combined with the Thunder Megazord, but it didn't feel any better.

 _ **"** ** _Missing_ Cel's enthusiastic comment, huh?"**_ Blake know his brother.

"Yeah." Hunter sighed before looking at the Fish-Freak before them, "But let's take care of this bird prey first."

Another disk appeared on his Dashboard, along with Shane's. They put them in, and let them drop down.

The Megazords recombined into the Lunar-Thunderstorm Megazord.

 _ **"** ** _You_ guys ready to roll?"**_ Shane asked them.

 _ **"** ** _Yeah_!"**_ Tori nodded.

"You know it!" Hunter smirked behind his helmet.

They started rolling up to Vexacus, who, in turn, sent a blast at them… but that didn't stop them from getting up to him. He struck them with his sword… which caused a lot of sparks in everyone's cockpit, and for the Megazord to fall to the ground.

Hunter growled. "If Cel were here…"

 _ **"** ** _We're_ okay, thanks."**_ The others knew what he meant as they got the Megazord back up.

 _ **" _Come_ on, guys!"**_ Shane called out.

 _ **"** ** _Lion_ Blaster!"**_ **Everyone chorused.**

They sent the large blast at the Fish Monster, but he easily cut each strike away.

 _ **"** ** _Time to_ strum his pain, with my fingers!"**_ Shane declared as he held the Lightning Rift Blaster. He strummed the chord to summon the Mammoth Zord.

They combined with it, and chorused, _**"Mammoth Zord!"**_ They sent a powerful bout of Laser blast at the fish freak which seemed to destroy him… until he came back up with that freaky fish head beneath him.

"Land Shark!" Vexacus declared as he had the head rush up to them. When they collided, it sent them off the Mammoth Zord, and for them to go back to their separate Megazords, and for a lot of sparks to come into their Cockpits.

 _ **At the Action Games…**_

"Kelly..." Ty looked around quickly, worry in his features till he saw her, "Kelly!" He rushed up to her, "Kelly you need to get out of here!"

"What? Why?" She frowned.

Ty bit his lip, before saying, "I can't tell you."

Kelly rolled her eyes before she went over to an Announcer, "You need to hold off for my riders."

"Sorry, Kelly." He shook his head, "If they aren't here for the first run, I can't hold up for them."

Kelly walked with him, and Ty had to quickly follow, "But I know they'll be back." Ty bit his lip and gritted his teeth a bit at that… there was no guarantee of that…

"Well, then, you should have no problems." The man stopped walking and looked over at her, "Sorry I can't do more."

Kelly nodded before Ty grabbed her arm, "Ty?! What's the matter with you?!"

His eyes flash brown as he felt the shift of power close by as a small earthquake happened out of nowhere, "No!" He grabbed onto a barrier as he held Kelly close, "It can't be too late!"

He felt the power of something thought only to seep out small bouts for darkness to Lunar Ninjas.

"The Abyss of Evil has opened." He breathed out.

"Abyss of _what?!" Kelly snapped at him, "Ty, you're not making any sense!"_

Ty closed his eyes and looked back at Kelly as they went back to normal, "Would you believe me if I told you… I'm a Ninja?"

 _ **With the Rangers…**_

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus laughed evilly.

The two Megazords quickly got back up.

"I don't think so!" Hunter retorted.

 _ **"** ** _It's Thunder_ Time!"**_ Blake agreed.

 **"** _ **Power Disk! Locked!"**_ They both put a Power Disk into their slots, then turned the handle, _**"And Dropped!"**_

Their copy of the Serpent Sword appeared in their hands, and they walked up to the Fish-Freak. "Ready for more?" He laughed.

The Thunder Brothers walked their Megazord up, and struck the monster, anger coursing through both of them.

They flipped their Megazord around him, and struck Vexacus. Who, in turn, grabbed their sword and struck the center of the Megazord. "Goodbye, Thunder Rangers!"

 _ **"** ** _It's_ gonna blow!"**_ Shane realized.

 _ **" _No!_ "**_ Tori gasped.

"Get outta there!" Dustin called out.

But the Thunder Brothers couldn't…. they were covering their faces from the amount of sparks.

A large electric bolt struck them, and the Megazord was completely destroyed, Vexacus with it.

"Celea's gonna kill us." Dustin's eyes were wide from the scene before them.

 _ **At the Games...**_

A large ball of darkness came out of nowhere, and Ty had to hold the barricade to keep from moving up to it. The Darkness within him was starting to get out of wack with the shift of power, and it wasn't good. He was being drawn to the evil, and that meant Lothor could control him again… which he didn't want the first time.

"Ty!" Kelly screamed and the Lunar Graduate held her closer as an even stronger earthquake appeared.

"Okay… new plan, don't move." Ty instructed, not even bothering to use his powers in case they went for control. He either needed to get away from this evil, or he needed to find his happy place. And he is happy to think that his happy place is with Kelly.

"You said you were a Ninja!" Kelly breathed out, "Do… something Ninja Like!"

"I can't!" Ty retorted, "You don't understand… my power is over… well… controlling things! Storms, minds… that sort of thing…. But the Abyss of Evil? You can forget it! It's too powerful. Once it's open all the way…. Well…"

"Well what?!" Kelly prompted.

Ty took in a deep breath and looked at her eyes, "You better pray you just don't get caught in the crossfire."

 _ **At Ops...**_

 _ **"** ** _Cam, we've_ reached the Lunar-Thunder Zord wreckage. It doesn't look good."**_ Shane called through as Cam saw them close to a fiery large amount of twisted metal.

 _ **" _Any_ sign of Hunter and Blake?"**_

 _ **"** ** _Mainly_ Hunter so Celea won't lose it?"**_ Dustin added to Tori's worry.

"I'm getting infrared heat signatures in the area." Cam assured, "But… there's a lot of interference. I can't pinpoint an _exact_ location."

 _ **"** ** _So_ long as they're alive… I'm okay."**_ Dustin replied.

 _ **"** ** _Keep_ trying to establish contact."**_ Shane instructed, _**"We'll head back to Ops and regroup."**_ With that, the transmission was cut.

 _ **With Celea and Cyber Cam…**_

Celea was hold her head and hissing soft breaths as she tried to stay calm, "Something happened with Hunter!"

Cyber looked at her, "I'm sure it's noth-"

"Trust me! It's something!" Celea cut him off, her eyes glowing bright yellow for a second before she closed them and held her head again, "Whatever happened…. it's throwing my power off!"

Cyber sighed, and glanced back at his work before the sound of someone appearing out of nowhere got both of their attention, and they looked over to see Lothor with his nieces. "Hello Cyber Nephew, and Lunar girl."

Kapri sent a small electric virus at Cyber Cam, forcing him to jolt a bit, before falling onto the control panel, motionless.

"Cyber!" Celea cried out before groaning and holding her head, before slowly backing away from the three, "St… stay away…."

"Not gonna happen." Lothor grabbed her, and pulled her up to his masked face, "I've done some research since you last saw me, Lunar student. And I know, just as well as you do, that you're not strong enough to stay yourself for long."

Celea's breath was coming out in fast hisses, "You…. Know… _nothing…_ ah!" She cried out as Lothor threw her to the ground, which is when it finally happened.

All the pain from losing Hunter, the stress… being a ranger and an ungrateful Ninja Student… it finally got to her… and she couldn't take it anymore… not if her friends weren't with her.

She broke.

Celea's eyes turned Bright Yellow and stayed that way. "Finally… I'm free."

"Celestina… I believe is what you're called." Lothor smirked darkly.

Celestina looked over at the Evil Ninja, "That's me. Now… I'll only ask this once…. What did you do to Cyber?"

"Oh…. Just.. gave him _jolt_." Kapri laughed darkly.

Celestina rolled her eyes, "I could've just as easily erased him."

"Hmmm…. Do you know where the Hideout is?" Lothor considered.

"What's in it for me if I tell you?" Celestina questioned, "I know evil, and I may be it… but I'm not an idiot."

Lothor tapped his long chin, before smirking, "You'll be Co-ruler of the earth."

Celestina scuffed, "Let me be the ruler of torturing Humanity… I care about the Earth, like anyone… I may be evil, but I've got a small bit of light in me that makes me have a slight conscious… though I do hate it."

"Fine. Torturer." Lothor rolled his eyes, "Now will you show us?"

Celestina smirked darkly, "Gladly." She grabbed the back of Cyber Cam's jacket and dragged him as she walked with the other three.

 _ **In Ninja Ops...**_

"This is so frustrating, and terrifying." Cam typed at the console, "I still can't get a fix on Hunter and Blake." He frowned when the two signals from Cyber Cam and Celea's morpher went out. "That's weird. Cyber Cam and Celea are gone too."

"Keep trying, keep trying." Sensei nodded.

"Yeah, Cam." A dark version of Celea's voice made him turn around, and saw her standing with Lothor Kapri, and Marah, her eyes bright yellow. "Keep trying."

The three evil Space Ninjas walked in, his cousins holding Cyber Cam, while Celea kept smirking.

"Hello Nephew." Lothor walked into Ninja Ops for the first time.

Cam got up from his seat, "How did you get in here? And how did _you_ get out?" He added the last question to Celea.

"Our new Allie." Lothor put a hand on Celea's shoulder.

"Yet to be determined when I get my end of the deal." Celea hissed.

Lothor removed his hand quickly, "And your reprogrammed cybernetic replicate…."

"It's a lot faster if you just say Cyber Copy..." Celea grumbled to herself, glad no one else heard.

"Led us inside." Lothor finished.

The sisters let Cyber Cam go, and Celestina kicked him closer to his real version.

"And I used my DNA handprint, the same as my brothers… or… what used to be," Lothor considered when he saw that his twin was still a Guinea Pig, "To take us the rest of the way."

"I am no brother of yours." Sensei retorted, "Our family tie have long been broken."

"You'll never get out of here with him." Cam walked closer, then glanced at Celea, "And you'll never keep control of her."

The Evil Space Ninja smirked, "We didn't come for him, nephew… like I'm sure Celestina didn't come to be told what to do."

Celestina nodded, "We came… for you. And you alone."

Cam faked a laugh, "You're both dreaming."

"Perhaps." Celestina considered.

"But is it so wrong to dream of a world where the ultimate evil rules all those who inhabitant it…. and even tortures a few?" Lothor questioned.

"First part, yes." Celestina grumbled softly again.

"When I, Lothor, command an army of thousands…. With some help from even more darkness," He added when Celestina snarled at him, "All who live in our new shadows… must bow down to my… our… greatness…. is that so wrong?"

"Uh..." Cam pretended to think about it, "Yes."

Celestina snarled, "Fine…"

"Have it your way." Lothor sneered before he sent a blast of red energy while Celestina sent a blast of darkness.

Cam moved out of the way and Sensei jumped forward, also dodging the attack.

Lothor snarled and went after him while Celestina went after Cam. "Get up!" She forced him to his feet.

"You don't want to do this." Cam gasped out, "You know you don't! Look into your heart."

"I don't need to." Celestina snarled, "I was offered a deal, and I'm gonna fulfill my end of it… then stab your poor uncle in the back." She made a fake pout face before she kneed him in the gut and forced him back to the ground, right as Kapri and Marah struck at the areas close to the entrance.

Cam pulled off his glasses, and went at Lothor, while Celestina helped with the destruction, by sending a dark energy blast at the secondary entrance.

Their fighting continued until Lothor forced Cam into a wall, and the Green Ranger quickly moved away from a red blast he was about to send at him, causing the inner works of the console to appear.

"Ah… I always wandered what was behind those." Celestina smirked before She sent a blast of darkness with Lothor at the right corner of the room, then the left.

"No..." Cam gasped out.

Celestina let both of her hands glow black as she called out, "DARKNESS WAVE!" A wave a blackness stretched through the entire room, while Lothor sent an energy blast with it.

They continued to use their powers until Lothor called out, "ENOUGH!" They looked over at him, before the Evil Ninja pointed to Celestina then Cam, "Get him up!"

Celestina rolled her eyes and grabbed Cam, forcing him to his feet, "The things I do for deals…."

"Let him go!" Sensei Watanabe called out as he flipped up and was about to get closer to who used to be his brother, when Lothor sent another blast at him, and flung him into another room out of Ops' main.

"NO!" Cam cried out as the power caused even more of Ops to come down, "Dad!" Celestina grunted as she dragged him out of Ops.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Shane, Dustin, and Tori rushed into Ops.

"What happened?!" Shane gasped as they looked around.

"It's trashed!" Dustin informed him.

"No..." Tori gasped out.

"Cam!" Shane called out, "Sensei!" He got no reply. "Cyber Cam? Celea?!" Still nothing.

Dustin frowned as they looked, "Where are they?"

"Don't worry, they'll be here somewhere." Shane assured.

"They have to be." Tori agreed, "If anyone could survive this, it's Cam, Sensei and Celea."

They continued to look, worry starting to course through all of them.

 _ **On Lothor's Ship…**_

Cam was tied up to a pole, "You won't get away with this! Whatever you're doing, it won't work."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Celestina smirked as she patted his shoulder, "Is that anyway to talk to your uncle?" As she spoke, Lothor undid a scroll that seemed to have a piece cut out of it.

"The Scroll of Destiny!" Cam realized, "That's been missing from the Wind Ninja Academy for years."

"Before our ceremonious meeting in the past… I borrowed it to ensure my future." Lothor informed him.

"Not a bad trick." Celestina appraised.

"It's the key to my master plan." Lothor added.

Cam scuffed, "You based your master plan on some beat up, old piece of paper?"

"This _'Beat up old piece of paper'_ has actually predicted everything." Celestina retorted.

"See this part near the bottom?" Lothor pointed to the bottom, where it showed half the Wind Ninja Symbol and half the Lunar Ninja Symbol on both sides, "That's where I destroy earth, and Celestina stays in control."

"Aren't you missing something?" Cam questioned, "Where's the rest of the scroll?"

"Nice try." Celestina scuffed as they walked closer, "But save it."

"I know _exactly_ what happens next." They hissed to him, as Lothor snatched the Samurai Amulet from his throat.

"No!" Cam called out too late.

"It's payback time, Nephew." Lothor smirked.

"And you've got a front row seat." Celestina smiled evilly, "Have fun watching the world die."

She, Marah, and Kapri laughed evilly as Cam tried to pull out of his restraints.

Things weren't looking bright for the Rangers.

* * *

 _Well... Here ya go..._

 _One more chapter and it's all over._

 _Just wanted to say.. it's been fun writing this._

 _And there's more to come. Trust me... You'll know next week._

 _So with that I say.._

 _Please review... But please no flames..._

 _And..._

 _Next Week. Final chapter._


	40. Storm Before the Calm part II

_Well... here it is..._

 _The final chapter... the end of the story... the end of the first line..._

 _Wow I know how to be a kill joy..._

 _Well... here it is. The final Disclaimer for_ **The Lunar** **Dilemma** _._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

 _Alright. Enjoy the finale._

* * *

 **Third Person**

Hunter frowned as he and Blake made it into Ninja Ops, "Whoa... what happened here?"

"You guys made it!" Shane exclaimed as the Wind Ninjas walked over to them.

"I honestly thought you guys were toast for sure!" They clapped hands before Blake explained.

"Vexacus torched the Lunar Thunder Megazord so we ejected."

"Oh... uh... right... speaking of Lunar Rangers... Hunter..." Dustin got a nervous look on his face.

"Where is she?!" Hunter growled.

They gulped, "Uh..."

"And Cam?" Blake slapped Hunter's arm to get him to focus.

"Don't know that one." Shane answered.

"Sensei?" Hunter went from angry to nervous all at once.

"Lothor got here before we did." Dustin informed them.

"Better late then never is what I always say." The Rangers turned and saw Sensei -HUMAN Sensei!- walking up to them.

"Sensei!" The Wind Ninjas chorused happily before rushing over to him.

"It's good to see you... finally." Blake told him.

"You look... uh... totally normal." Dustin noted.

Hunter looked behind Sensei a little worried, "Celea wouldn't happen to be with you would she?"

"Lothor's energy blast reversed the transformation and allowed me to return to my human form." He informed them ignoring Hunter's question making him worry more.

"But... where's Cam?" Tori asked him.

"And Celea!" The Crimson Ranger added hotly.

"They have been captured." Sensei frowned, "But not before the Darkness within Celea took hold of her."

"I knew it! I should've never let her out of my sight!" Hunter angrily berated himself.

"We'll get Cam back, Sensei." Tori told the now human Ninja Master, "And we'll get the good Celea back too Hunter."

"It will not be easy Tori." Sensei continued to frown.

"In more ways then one for Celea." Blake noted.

Sensei nodded slowly, "My darkest fears have come to pass. Lothor is preparing to open the Abyss of Evil."

"Are you serious?" Hunter frowned, "But I thought that was just... Ninja Folklore."

"It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind Ninja Academy. And where the Luna Ninja Academy was last placed." Sensei reasoned, "The Wind Ninjas are the guardians of an invisible gateway while the Lunar Ninjas are the users. They take the power from the gateway that would once in a long while seep out and make it their own Darkness for them to control or it control them. The gateway that, once open, will allow all evil from pages past to escape."

"Then why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane asked a good question.

"The Abyss can only be opened when it is filled to capacity. Even then, it can only be opened by a mighty force." Sensei informed us.

"Celea's Lunar Powers!" The Thunder Rangers' eyes widened in horror, "Been there, fought that! Don't ever wanna do it again!"

"And The samurai amulet." Tori recalled but looked worried from the new reveal.

"Yes. I believe Lothor intends to use both Cam and Celestina's powers to open the Abyss." Sensei nodded, "And allow the army of evil to enter our world."

 _ **Lother's Ship**_

"Celea... snap out of it!" Cam shouted in vain at his now Dark friend.

"Quite you!" Celestina sent a wave of darkness at him, "I am not the girl you call 'Celea' anymore! I never was! My name is, and will forever be, Celestina or would Lady Celestina be better?"

"Neither! Celea's still in there! She doesn't go down with a fight!" Cam snarled.

"Two test. She passed two test... but failed on the third." Celestina cackled like Celea's Dark counterpart did. She walked over to Lothor, "Now... what's the remaining part of my plan?" She held a glowing hand up to make him bend to her will.

"There's always room for two more girls." He hissed at his two nieces, "Choobo! Take those two away!"

"Yes sir!" Choobo quickly pulled Marah and Kapri away to be tied up.

"Good boy. Now... I'll go mock the prisoners... you go take stock of our soon to be army." Celestina instructed simply.

"Yes... I will do that." Lothor left to do as Celestina told.

"Celea! Come on! Listen to me! Hunter, Blake, Shane, Dustin and I all care for you! You know that! Tori looks at you like a sister for Pete's sake! And you're like the funny yet annoying and lovable sister I never got! Celea please! Try and fight it!"

Celestina growled and sent another dark blast of energy at Cam, "You are nothing to me Cameron Watanabe! None of you are! Soon it won't even matter. You're destruction is at hand!"

 _ **Back at Ninja Ops**_

To say Hunter was a little worried would be an understatement.

"There's gotta be something I could do!" He paced back and forth hoping something would come to him.

"There's gotta be a way to keep the Abyss from opening." Shane frowned as the rest all stood around, "There has to be a way!"

"We need help." Blake decided, "Ninja help."

"Well where are we gonna find that?!" Shane frowned.

Hunter stopped in his tracks as an idea came to him, "Lothor's ship! Every Ninja on the planet is locked up there!"

"We can take the Dragonforce Vehicle!" Dustin added.

"Wait!" Hunter stopped them.

Shane saw the look in his eyes, "First off. You're not going alone, Hunter. We all know you're gonna get sidetracked in wanting to save Celea. Blake should go with you anyway."

Hunter groaned, he knew he was gonna get sidetracked but he didn't want Blake to be along to stop him!

"Right... we've been onto Lothor's ship... we know where to look for the others." Blake nodded.

"The Dragonforce Vehicle is in the Zord Bay." Sensei informed them, "Be careful. And thank you for your courage."

"That's not the only thing driving us." The two thunder Ninjas noted in a mumble before informing them, "But you can thank us when we come back."

"Let's go!" Hunter started dragging his brother to the Zord Bay.

They got into Cam's specially made Zord and started flying off to space.

"Come on Blake!" Hunter snapped as he paced the small back of the Cockpit, "I can get us there faster!"

"You can also make us crash into a rock with how your emotions are right now." The Navy Ranger scuffed, "Hunter... I know you wanna save Celea. But you gotta calm down about it."

"I'll calm down when she's the one I love and safe in my arms!" Hunter snapped without thinking.

 _ **Back at Ninja Ops**_

"You guys ever think... if we hadn't been late to class that day... we wouldn't even be Power Rangers?" Dustin asked his friends.

"You were always meant to be Rangers." Sensei responded as he grabbed a box from the Library, one that even Celea herself never saw when she was looking for something to read in there.

The three rangers got up to look at him, "What do ya mean?"

"This is the second to last entry on the scroll of destiny." Sensei handed them as small piece of paper.

"It's us!" Dustin smiled.

"No way!" Tori giggled lightly.

"As you can see... you were late precisely so you could be the ones to become Power Rangers." Sensei told them with a small smile.

"And you knew this all along?" Shane looked up at the Ninja Master with a raised eyebrow, "Why didn't you show us this sooner?"

"Would you not believe me had you learned the truth for yourself?" Sensei questioned him before sighing, "I have never doubted the scrolls prophecy... not even the last part. Which Sensei Aronshei kept especially hidden from Celestina for this one reason."

"Why?" Dustin frowned.

Sensei Watanabe sighed heavily before pulling the last sheet out and handed it to Tori, "I believe Aronshei wanted Celestina for this exact reason."

Tori looked at the picture and gasped, "That's Celea's dark Self!"

Shane and Dustin looked at the picture before looking up at Sensei, "What does this mean Sensei?"

"It means Celestina was always going to have her Darkness control her. Even with the light of her friends, she was always meant to fall pray to the darkness that grew inside her." Sensei sighed, "However. There is still hope for her. The Darkness cannot hold if Celestina can pass through it. Meaning she must see what her dark-self does to those close to find the strength to stop herself."

The Wind Ninjas looked at the paper again, "Well... we're not doubting this."

Shane bit the inside of his lip, "What happens next?"

Sensei shook his head, "This is the end of the scroll. It does not say who will be victorious. Not even if Celestina gains control over herself again. Only that you must be there to face her and Lothor. At the Abyss of Evil."

"Then that's were we'll be." Dustin nodded wanting to get the girl he loved like a sister back to normal again. The three rangers got to the middle of the room.

"Ready?" Shane called out.

"Ready!" The others nodded.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" They called out.

Within mere minutes they were riding their Tsunami Cycles to the Abyss of Evil's location. Once there, they attacked several Kelzak that were terrorizing citizens.

Then, suddenly, a big Megazord appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa! I think we've found Lothor!" Shane commented as they got back on their bikes that they had abandoned in their fights.

"Megazord time!" Dustin called into his morpher.

Within seconds, their Zords appeared and they quickly formed the Storm Megazord.

"Grr!" Lothor growled from his Megazord and sent a ball of Red electricity at the Rangers.

 _ **Lothor's Ship**_

"We don't have much time before this place self-destructs!" Choobo shouted as many monsters ran for the exits.

Blake and Hunter came out of where we were hiding behind a wall as soon as they disappeared.

"Great." Hunter frowned as the brothers watched them leave, "Ticking clock on top of everything else!"

"We better find Cam." Blake help up his hands as the Crimson ranger's face contorted into a snarl, "And Celea... and Celea." The brothers raced off to where they figured Cam was being held.

"Come on!" Hunter called as they made it to the Throne Room.

Then a familiar face stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello boys." Celea smirked, her silvery-green were now bright yellow and shining with an evil sort of joy.

"Celea!" Hunter was still all too happy to see her but had to resist the urge to go up to kiss her.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It's Celestina. I'm no longer that pitiful Human girl."

Hunter growled, "Don't you _ever_ call Celea pitiful! She's the bravest person I know!"

"You're one to talk." Celestina scuffed, "You couldn't hurt her in the Dream world and you couldn't hurt her when she was under my power when she was completely hopeless. You did _nothing_. You are as weak as her. Just like the others."

"You wanna bet!" Blake and Cam called out as they stood behind her.

Celestina growled as she turned around, "You little...!"

Hunter closed his eyes as did Blake, "I'm sorry Cel. Power of Thunder!" They sent two blast of thunder at their best friend knocking her back a ways.

"Grr... I'll deal with you three at the Abyss." Celestina's bright yellow eyes shone before she Ninja Streaked away.

Hunter fell to my knees in sorrow, "Celea.."

"Hello!" Two voice got him back to his feet again before he turned to see Kapri and Marah tied up, "You can't just leave us here!"

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter scuffed.

Cam sighed, "Because they're family." The three of them went over and untied the girls.

 _ **'Hope you can fly Hunter.'**_ Celea cackled in Hunter's mind as an explosion occurred, almost knocking everyone to the ground.

 _"Hope you enjoy your time in Celea's body. Cause it's not gonna last."_ Hunter snarled back.

"We gotta get out of here!" Blake declared the obvious.

"We can talk about this later!" Cam told Marah as she was babbling about something and he pushed them back.

"Hello." The voice of Choobo caught them all off guard, as Kelzak started surrounding them, "I see you have some new friends... this should be fun."

"For old time sake?" Hunter asked Blake as anger boiled within him.

"Oh yeah." His brother nodded. They slowly raised their morphers up.

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM!" The Brothers shouted at the top of their lungs. Once morphed they took their staffs and started battling the Kelzaks.

Another blast occurred causing everyone to fall to the ground.

"Not again!" Hunter snarled before he back-flipped to his feet.

"Hunter! Blake!" Cam called out, "You gotta blow the console!"

"I never thought I'd hear him say that." Blake noted before they walked over and made the Thunder-blaster.

"FIRE!" They called out and Hunter pulled the trigger sending a ball of golden energy at the thing destroying it within seconds.

"Yes!" Hunter cheered before he saw Choobo disappear and the Throne Room started coming down, "We really need to get out of here!"

The two morphed rangers ran over to a small area with Cam and the girls. "Teleporting now!" Cam called out and they were instantly back in the Dragonforce Vehicle Cockpit.

"Now can I drive?!" Hunter got into the drivers seat and went at full speed away from the exploding ship.

 _ **At the Abyss of Evil...**_

Lothor had the Wind Ninja's Megazord in a tight lock.

"Guys! I... I don't think this is working!" Dustin called out.

"We know!" His Ranger friends agreed.

"Eject!" They all decided as the Megazord started imploding. They landed quite a ways from where the Megazord battle was and turned to see the outcome of their Zords.

"The Megazord!" Shane shouted.

"It's... gone." Tori concluded.

Someone started laughing and clapping their hands in a slow and evil way, "Very good Tori."

The rangers quickly turned around and undid their visors, "Celea?"

"Try again Waldo. Yes that stupid girl Kelly told me your really name." Celestina cackled.

"Why I oughta..." Dustin was about to storm up to her when Shane grabbed him.

"Dude... calm down... it's still Celea you can't hurt her." Shane reprimanded.

"Very good Mr. 'I'm afraid of spiders'." Celestina cackled again, "But I believe you too are wrong. My name is Celestina and it shall forever _be_ Celestina."

"You're wrong." Tori snapped, "Celea is sweet and kind. You're nasty and mean. Cel's like family to us... no... not _like_ family... she _**is**_ family!"

Celestina growled, "We'll see what you think after this. I'm glade you defeated Lothor cause now you brought me one step closer to winning this pathetic world."

"What?!" The rangers chorused before turning around to see every monster they've ever faced come out of the Abyss of Evil.

"Ha ha ha ha." Lothor chuckled evilly as he stepped closer to them, "How does it feel to fail Rangers?"

"You should know!" Dustin snarled.

"Ready?" Shane called out and they got into fighting stances, closed their visors and pulled out their Ninja Swords.

"Destroy them!" Celestina commanded.

Within seconds the Aliens started blasting at the rangers as they ran up to fight.

"We... need to get Celea back!" Shane shouted over to chaos as he fought three monsters at once with his blaster.

"Not gonna happen!" Listator called out, "You're gonna even join-"

"Dream on!" Dustin snapped as he hammered at the ground sending Listator back into the Abyss.

The only problem was, the rangers were still out numbered and were soon forced into a small area with the Aliens and generals from battles passed to close in on them.

Then, suddenly a blast came down from the sky and everyone looked up to see Hunter on a glider, "Mind if I cut in Celestina?"

"You will never stop me!" Celestina and Lothor chorused.

"But we will Celestina." Blake and Sensei Aronshei called out getting everyone's attention as the students from the Wind and Lunar academies got into fighting stances.

Celestina sneered at her old Sensei, "You've already lost your precess student old man."

"The battles not over yet!" Hunter declared as he jumped off his glider and landed with the other three rangers.

"Battlizer!" Shane called out before his Ranger Uniform changed to it's Battlizer mode.

"Kelzaks!" Lothor shouted before the foot-soldiers appeared.

"Attack!" Celestina declared before the Kelzaks ran the Students. She Ninja Streaked to the top of a Half-Pipe to get a better view and to keep away from Celea's past.

"Kelzaks!" Celestina shouted as Tori got up to her.

"Nice try Cel!" Tori knocked Celestina off the top of the pipe and down to the bottom, "But you're not gonna stop me from getting the real you back."

"Really Blond freak?" Celestina chuckled darkly as Tori slowly back away, "Thought that'd be your reaction."

"Try again." Ty turned Celestina around, "I know you're in there Celea. I can feel it. Now fight this darkness already!"

"Never... you traitor!" Celestina swiped under Ty's feet bringing him down, "I've won. The girl you knew is all but a mere memory."

"Battlizer: Flight mode!" Shane called out as he began to fly through the sky. He started his attack at his best friend, "I'm sorry Cel! But this has to be done! Fire!" He sent a blast of red energy at his friend and five other monsters.

Celestina fell to the ground in slight pain before glowing bright and getting to her feet, "Did you forget I can heal myself Clark?!" She sent a blast of darkness at Shane, sending into a pile of hay with his Battlizer completely destroyed.

"Shane!" The Rangers and Ty ran up to their friend.

"She destroyed the Battlizer!" Shane ground out the obvious as he got to the ground on his feet.

Celestina and Lothor back-flipped onto the half-pipe ready to defeat the rangers.

"We're giving you one last chance Celestina. Let the good Celea go, or we'll force her back out." Ty snarled.

"They I guess you're gonna have to force her out." Celestina snapped before the two villains started their final battle with the Rangers.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" Hunter said after colliding his Staff with Celestina's shoulder-blade.

 _"That could be called into question."_ Celestina made her thoughts sound like the good Celea, causing Hunter to stumble back a bit, "Got ya." She let her hands glow, one hand as dark as night, the other as bright as a sunny day before sending it at Celea's closest set of friends. The Bradley brothers.

"Celea! Snap out of it!" Ty shouted at his friend and sent a formation of rocks at her back, making Celestina fall to her knees.

"How dare you make me fall!" Celestina snarled before back-flipping behind her once friend and pushing him into the Half-Pipe.

Lothor was having an even easier time with the other rangers, as they were on the ground once he had used his dark powers.

Celestina tossed him the Samurai Amulet, "By all means... go ahead and finish the job."

Lothor nodded obediently, "Give me those Ranger powers!" He held out the Amulet as it started glowing. His first target... the Thunder Rangers.

"Can't... hold it." Hunter gasped out.

"It's too strong!" Blake whimpered before they fell to the ground, demorphed.

"Nothing can stop the power of the Amulet!" Celestina cackled as Lothor gave her the Amulet again.

Within seconds, Cam appeared behind the former White Ranger, "I believe that belongs to me."

Celestina instantly turned around, "Should've known you'd be safe. Choobo always was horrible at knots."

The end of Cam's lips tugged for a second, "I'm alive and well. And Celea will be too! Now give her back!"

"The Amulet is mine now... and you won't be needing to see her anymore." Celestina sent a blast of darkness at her once friend, sending him flying back behind the Half-Pipe, "Goodbye Cameron Watanabe." She held the Amulet up ready to take his life, when Shane, Tori and Dustin ran in front of him.

"He's not going anywhere!" Shane declared with all the anger he could muster... and with his best friend-sister- dark, there was a lot of it.

"Then I'll just take you in his place." Celestina snarled before holding the Amulet out as it glowed and took the remaining Ranger's powers sending them flying closer to the Abyss of Evil and demorphing.

Ty slowly pulled the Thunder Ninjas over to the others, "We're not done yet Celestina."

"Fools! Haven't you had enough?!" Lothor shouted in anger.

Celestina sent another blast at them as did Lothor, but it only sent them to their knees for a second.

"You're not gonna win Lothor nor you Celestina." Ty ground out as they got back up.

"How could you son?!" Lothor gasped in fake shock.

"You stopped being my father when you made me hurt the one person I _ever_ considered a true friend!" Ty snapped angrily.

The Rangers and Ty ran at Lothor and Celestina. Lothor for the Wind Ninjas, Cam and, every now and again, Ty. Thunder Ninjas and Ty for Celestina.

"Snap out of it!" Blake shouted in vain as Celestina pulled his arm.

"You can't keep this up!" Hunter agreed as he elbowed Celestina to let his brother go.

"Oh yes... I can." She snarled before giving Hunter a jump high kick, which he barely ducked.

"No... you can't!" Ty grabbed her legs and forced her to the ground, "You're stronger than your darkness Celea. I've seen it!"

"That's a lie!" Celestina kicked Ty away and continued going after the Thunder Ninjas.

The Wind Ninjas and Cam weren't having better luck.

Lothor kicked Shane into the barrier before going after Cam, who he managed to knock on his back.

"Grr...!" Shane snarled, got up again and ran at Lothor with the other Wind Ninjas. They continuously tried to grab him, but to know avail.

"This is getting old." Ty snarled as he got into line. He glanced over at Hunter and Blake, and rushed over to help hold Celestina, who they had finally gotten on her knees to keep her away from the fight.

"I have all of your Ranger Powers!" Lothor snarled not even caring about what was going on with Celestina now that they held her back, "You are all at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win!" Dustin snapped.

"You or Celestina." Tori agreed.

"What can you do to me without your powers?!" Lothor snarled.

"We may not be Power Rangers," Shane started in a snarl.

"But we still have _power_!" They finished together.

"Power of Air!" Shane called out as he got into his stance.

"Power of Earth!" Dustin added as he got into his own stance.

"Power of Water!" Tori continued getting into her's.

Suddenly, the area around Lothor started to swirl around him.

"Ninja Powers!" The Wind Students called out as their fingers glowed with their respective Ninja colors.

They're powers came together and started in a stream at Lothor.

"NO!" The Evil Ninja shouted before being thrown into the deepest part of the Abyss!

Above the Abyss an explosion of bright purple light caused everyone, even Celestina, to look away as they Abyss was finally sealed up once again.

Seeing that Celestina was in a state of utter shock (And the Wind Ninja's grabbing her helped a lot too) Hunter, Blake and Cam ran up to their friends.

"What happened?" Tori blinked.

"Lothor's evil. It must've shorted out the Abyss." Ty responded.

"NO!" Celestina pulled out of the Wind Student's grip and ran at the Wind Ninjas that destroyed her last pawn.

"Yes!" The Ninjas quickly turned around and got into formation.

Celestina smirked darkly, "You honestly think you can destroy me? Need I remind you who you're _dealing with?"_

 _'They're not gonna destroy you.'_ A voice in the back of Celestina's mind called out, _"Right Hunt?"_

Hunter smirked, "Right. We know how to get the real Celea back."

"Oh? And how you gonna do that Bad boy?" Celestina snarled.

Blake nodded, "Go ahead and say it, bro. We all know how you feel. And we already figured out Celea feels the same."

"Lies!" Celestina sneered, knowing exactly what that meant. It had be discussed in one of Celea's test, therefor she saw and know it.

"It's... it's the truth." Hunter looked right at Celestina's could Bright Yellow eyes before walking up to her, "Celea... I... I truly truly... Love you." With that said, he placed his lips over Celestina's and suddenly, it was like a war in her mind.

 _ **Inner Celea**_

 _'Ya see?' The true Celea scuffed, 'I know all along. You were wrong!'_

 _'No... No I was right!' Celestina snapped, 'He... he just wanted me weak!'_

 _Celea walked up to her Darkness as she began to glow white, 'No. You were wrong. You know nothing of Love, friendship or family. You want to tear that away from me, but guess what? You can't.'_

 _Celestina was backing away but it was of no use, 'Light can not survive without Darkness.'_

 _Celea shook her head, 'I have come back I have passed my final test. You have lost.' She gripped her darkness tight, 'And I... have won. I'm taking control of my body, mind and spirit! And you shall never harm anyone I see as a friend, family or loved one ever again!'_

 _With that said light engulfed them both._

 _ **Reality**_

Celea's eyes went back to silvery-green and she looked at Hunter's baby blue as he broke the kiss, "I love you too."

"Celea? Is... is it really you?" Hunter gasped.

"Let's see, are my eyes silvery-green again and do I have the sudden urge to tackle you in the biggest hug imaginable?" Celea smiled happily.

"It is you!" Her Ninja friends crowded around and hugged her tightly.

"Guys... I'm gonna need to breath at some point here." Celea chuckled softly as she used Hunter's and her line.

Everyone laughed happily as they slowly let her go.

Celea looked over at the Abyss, "He's gone right? Never to be seen again?"

Cam nodded, "I believe so."

Dustin looked at his morpher, "And our Ranger Powers?"

That got everyone to look at their Morphers too.

"They're gone too." Shane realized.

Suddenly there were two people almost tackling Celea in hugs.

"Sensei Aronshei! Sensei Chikara!" Celea smiled at her two Senseis.

"It's good to see you again Celest- Celea." They quickly corrected themselves and used her shorter name as they let her go.

Celea smirked, "It's good to see you two... too." She chuckled at the last word.

Hunter slowly walked over to the Sensei that's been her father-figure, "It's... it's uh..." Celea punched his back, "Nice to meet you... I'm Hunter Bradley."

"Thunder Ninja Student." Sensei Aronshei nodded and held out a hand, "Be good to her."

Celea planted her head against Sensei Chikara's chest in annoyed embarrassment, "Why me?" Her favorite Sensei chuckled and patted her back.

Hunter shook the Lunar Sensei's hand, oblivious to his best friend... Girlfriend? _Her_... discomfort, "I will sir. I will."

"Alright... hey... now that this is all over... who's up for the Action games?" Dustin got their attention.

Ty winced as he murmured, "Three... two... one..."

"THE GAMES!" Celea all but shoved her Ninja Academy classmates away as she ran to grab her gear, "MOVE IT! I've got a game to win!"

The Ninjas laughed slightly as they watched her disappear, "Glad to have her back."

 _ **1 hour later...**_

A man took down the postponed sign and was then bombarded by every fan and participant going into the area the second he did. One of them even being Celea!

"Come on Dustin!" The Ninjas shouted as they watched him fly off a ramp and jump into the air looking at the camera.

Celea skated up the Half-Pipe -Wincing only once as she crossed the floor of it-, did a 360 tailspin then easily did a 540 McTwist ("Thank you Ty for giving me the advise on the move!" She murmured softly as she landed it.) Before it was Shane's turn.

He skated up the sides twice before going into the air and doing a back-flip.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

When it the games were over Celea walked out with Dustin, Blake and Hunter (The final holding her hand) holding a golden trophy high as Dustin held a silvery bronze trophy.

"Check it!" They called out to Tori and Kelly as they walked over to them.

"Dustin! Celea!" They smiled, "Third and First place! That's awesome!"

"Yeah my boy came through!" Blake patted Dustin's back.

"And so did my girl." Hunter smiled proudly.

"You finally told her?" Kelly chuckled and Hunter's cheeks turned as crimson as he Ninja Uniform.

"Maybe." He murmured softly.

Kelly looked at Dustin, "I'm so glad you switched to Freestyle, Dustin, you've got a real career ahead of you."

"Hey! You guys won't believe this!" Shane ran up to them.

"Won't believe what, 'oh-Came-In-Second-Place'?" Celea smiled happily holding her trophy in front of him.

Shane was in too much of a good mood to get annoyed, "You know the guys from Truth Trucks?"

"The best Skateboarding team in history?" Celea nodded for him to continue.

"They wanna sponsor me!" Shane cheered happily.

"That's great!" His friends responded happily.

"A whole National tour and everything!" Shane added.

"What did you tell them?!" Kelly and Celea asked wanting an answer.

Shane smiled before answering—

 _ **At the Wind Ninja Academy**_

"Shane Clarke." Sensei Watanabe called up.

"Celea Palensa." Sensei Aronshei called next.

The two Skateboarders walked up to their respective Senseis.

They gave their students the graduation scrolls before they walked to the back with the rest of the class. It took every once of will Celea had to not jump up and down. She was finally free of the Academy and do as she truly wanted!

"Tori Hanson." Sensei Watanabe continued.

Tori took her scroll and walked beside Shane and Celea.

"Dustin Brooks." Watanabe continued.

He accepted the scroll and walked beside the others.

"Blake Bradley." Even though he wasn't a Wind Ninja he was still taught under Sensei Watanabe.

"Hunter Bradley." Celea had taught him some Lunar Moves and helped him a lot though he's not a Lunar Ninja.

The brothers got beside the others after accepted their scrolls. (Hunter smiled happily at Celea as he got in her line.)

"And finally... Cam Watanabe." Sensei finished. Cam calmly accepted the scroll from his father and got in line with the other Wind Ninjas.

"You have all received the badge of honor." The two Senseis chorused, "That is to graduate from the Wind and Lunar Ninja academies."

"I could not be more proud of you." Sensei Watanabe commented with a smile, "Of the sacrifices you have made for your schools and, indeed, for your planet. The world is a better place today because of you."

With that said, Celea and Dustin fist pumped the air, "Yeah!" The Graduated Ninjas hugged each other happily.

 _ **45 minutes later...**_

"...I start testing next week." Blake explained to Tori about his new spot on the Factory Blue team, "First race is in a month."

"You must be really psyched." Tori commented.

"Yeah. It's great." Blake smiled happily, "So uh... you think you might wanna come out and watch me some time?"

"Yeah. I'm all over it." Tori nodded.

Hunter jumped behind them, "I can't believe this! Sensei Omino just asked me to the head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy!"

"Hey! That's great!" Tori noted.

"Right on man." Blake low-fived him, "Did you tell Cel?"

Hunter gulped, "That's what I'm afraid of remember?"

"Hey..." Celea, Shane and Dustin got into step behind them, "You guys ready to do this?" They nodded and walked out of the Academy.

 _ **The next day...**_

"WHAT?!" Celea shouted at the top of her lungs at Hunter, who had just told her what he was planning on doing.

"Um... I'm gonna become Head Teacher at the Thunder Academy..." Hunter winced.

"Told you, you should've told her yesterday." Blake smirked as he packed his things.

"You knew about this?!" Celea glared at her 'Brother'.

"Hey, he wanted to tell you." Blake held up his hands.

"Hunter you can't do this! I thought we had agreed we wouldn't..." Celea's voice faltered as she sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"I know..." Hunter sat beside her, "But this is something I really wanna do."

"I know that!" Celea gripped and put her hands in her lap, "But... I told you I was gonna be traveling a lot..."

Hunter sighed, "Celea... I love you and I want you to be happy. But... I gotta be happy too... and teaching others the way of Thunder just-"

"I know, Hunter! I know!" Celea cut him off in sorrow before she got up again and turned to her suitcase, "Let's just... finish packing."

"Celea..." Hunter got up and put a hand on her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too." Celea was glad she could finally say it aloud, "But... we're not gonna be together. Like I said... I'm gonna be traveling..."

Hunter sighed, "I know..."

Blake rolled his eyes, "Hunter just agree with her. We both know you want a normal life. Celea wants to travel... come on already and just got with her."

"Thanks Bro." Celea fist-bumped Blake.

Hunter sighed heavily, "Let's get to Storm Chargers first. We need to tell Kelly, then I can tell Sensei Omino my decision."

"Great let's go!" Celea smiled happily as she finished packing and grabbed her gear before dragging Hunter out of the Motel.

 _ **Once at Storm Chargers**_

"So... you're quieting?" Kelly asked the girl in white and the boy in crimson who nodded.

"Yeah... sorry it's short notice." They apologized.

"Nah. It's cool." Their former boss assured them, "So where are you two gonna go?"

The couple shrugged, "We don't know."

The red head shook her head slightly, "I just don't know where I'm gonna find another baker."

Celea smirked, "Got that covered for ya." She turned to the entrance, "Hey Ty! Meet your new boss!"

The former Lunar Student walked in holding a plate of freshly baked cookies, "Here you go." He gave them to Kelly who took a bite of one.

"Wow." She said with a mouth full, "These are just as good as Celea's! You're so hired!"

"Thank you." Ty smirked proudly.

Celea and Hunter nodded, "Now we gotta go take care of one last thing."

They hugged their former boss one last time before hurrying out the door and headed for the Wind Ninja Academy where Sensei Omino was.

 _ **Once at the Wind Ninja Academy…**_

"Sensei Omino!" Hunter ran up to his former Sensei.

"Ah... Hunter. Good to see you again." He smiled at him.

"Sensei Omino... about your offer..." Hunter couldn't find it in him to say it.

"You'd rather follow where your heart now leads? With your girlfriend?" Sensei Omino smiled knowingly at the Blond, who nodded, "Very well. I wish you the best. Do not worry, I will find another teacher."

"Thank you Sensei Omino." Hunter bowed before going over to where Cam was at the entrance with Celea.

"Come on, keep it moving." Cam instructed the returning and new students, "New students... check in over there." Suddenly Marah and Kapri (Wearing Orange and Pink accented Ninja Uniforms) stopped at the entrance and Celea had a heck of a time not laughing, as did Hunter.

"You're kidding!" Cam decided when he saw them.

"Hello. Family right?" Kapri retorted. They soon left and Sensei Watanabe walked over to the three of them.

"It is a shame one cannot always choose ones family." He told his former students wisely.

"I'm just glad I don't have to feed mine guinea pig food anymore." Cam noted.

"Hey! Hold up!" Three students that were coming up the side of the walk way called out and ran to the entrance.

"What? You three?!" Cam blinked.

"Ninjas dude." The one in Yellow informed him.

"No one says 'dude' anymore." The girl in blue retorted to him.

"Yes they do." He countered as they walked into the School.

"Oh boy." Was all Celea and Hunter were able to comment without laughing.

"Dad I don't think I have it in me to go through all of this again." Cam looked over at the Ninja Master.

"Then perhaps we should leave their training... in the new teachers." Sensei nodded his head in front of them.

Cam, Celea and Hunter turned and saw Tori, Shane and Dustin walking up to them in Sensei clothing.

"A happy ending is nothing more than a new beginning." Sensei added.

Celea looked over at Hunter and kissed his cheek, "Got that right."

"Besides. One should never brake up a winning team." Sensei finished as the three former rangers bowed.

"Sweet!" The Three rangers walked over and clapped their hands with them.

"Yeah, you like it?" Dustin laughed.

"Oh. We've got some news." Celea smiled happily at everyone.

"Really?"

Celea and Hunter nodded, "We're gonna be traveling together!"

"That's great! Don't forget us when you get back though."

"Forget our roots?!" They feigned shock and hurt, "NEVER!"

They all laughed and hugged each other happily.

 _ **And so ends the tale of the Lunar White and Thunder Crimson Rangers. But what will come up when new evil begins to lurk?**_

* * *

 _The little foreshadow at the end there? It's true._

 _Seeing as how this is the end of the story._

 _Time for some long outdrawn end note... cause even_ I _don't want this to be over so soon._

 _Okay... first. Let me say_ THANK YOU SO... SO MUCH _to those who reviewed this story... even when I thought some chapters were bad..._ ** _transformerhero1998_** , **_Gwendolyn Yuki_** , both **_Guest_** s, _**SnowKi**_ , _**jamspen98**_ , **_onedirectiongurl835_** , and finally **_Taeniaea_**.

I know some of you only reviewed once... but it still means alot... so thank you for reviewing.

...And... here comes the title of songs I've forgotten to explain who their by... Like I said... I don't want this to be over just yet.

 _ **Fly; By Maddie & Tea**_— It's exactly as Blake had said.. I figured the chorus perfectly matched what Celea was trying to say in chapter 7.

 ** _White Flag: By Sabrina Carpenter_** — I may not listen to her anymore, but that was a great song for their situation in chapter 9.

 ** _Dibs; By K_** ** _elly Ballerini_** — I felt that song matched Celea's mood perfectly through the whole of Chapter 17.

 ** _So Easy; Philip Philips_** — I _love_ that song. I knew it had a perfect meaning for the whole Hunce thing (Yes, I'm gonna try to coin that ship name) in chapter 18.

 **When There Was Me and You; by** **Vanessa Hudgens** — It completely matched Celea's mood... so she sang without her seeing Sensei in chapter 20.

 _ **Better Than This; By Hunter Hayes**_ — He's _literally_ my favorite male country singer... and I knew the song would go deep in chapter 23.

 ** _I Hold On; By_** ** _Dierks Bentley_** — _Perfect_ song for their situation in chapter 24.

 ** _Square Pegs; Also by Kelly Ballerini_** — It's a good song that matched Celea's mood in chapter 28.

This was the song that I loved second to all the others since it was the song that helped Celea get over her stage fright. **_Warrior; By Beth Crowley_** \- I had this song picked out _long_ before I actually wrote chapter 29 and really wanted to stick with it.

And finally. The song that wakes the Bradleys up **_every single morning_** (Even on weekends) **_Compass; by_** ** _Lady Antebellum_** — I love their songs _so much_ especially this one.

 _And... I guess that's it. The final curtain call... The last show... the end of a great line..._

 _*Sniffles a bit* I'm not crying you're crying!... I'm just... gonna miss this story so much..._

 _Guess I'm gonna have to make do with a Dino Thunder sequel titled_ **'Dino Dilemma** ' _! Sound good to you lot?_

 _Now..._

 _Let the Power always protect you. And don't be afraid of the dark._

 _Next time. First Chapter._

 _This is Ivanacindy saying... see ya next time Rangers._


End file.
